Flashed Back
by Dragonbow117
Summary: Astrid gets stung by a mysterious white dart then wakes up to a time where there was little peace. The past. When she was about to enter dragon training. And when Berk was at war with the dragons she came to love. But that is not all that she has to worry about, Danger lurks in the shadows. Time swap AU. Hiccstrid. Duh.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, I was reading this awesome fanfic a few weeks ago called 'To start anew' by Nexarc... Really, check it out, amazing. (Sadly hasn't been updated in over 10 days D:)**

**Anyway I got a similar Idea loosely inspired by that story, However, it will be different and with my own spin. Thankyou to all who read my last stories as I loved writing them! If your from one of my last stories reading this then hai again :D If you're not then… well. Hai :D**

**Set post HTTYD 2, a year. (Ps the name tradition is totally made up)**

**Time to begin.**

***Rewrite***

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Astrid was training in the woods, like she generally did on a sunny day like this.

Berk was rebuilt a few months ago with brand new buildings after the whole 'Drago' attack incident. Somehow, amidst all the chaos of rebuilding a village she had gone back to roughly her general schedule once everything was repaired and thus she was taking some much needed alone time after taking over as the leader for the dragon academy. Her reserves wouldn't train themselves.

It is definitely not the easiest task in the world but someone had to do it, It's not like Hiccup would take back over, he had chiefing duties to attend to. Hiccup, her fiancé was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. That was something she never thought she'd have happen to her.

But over the years she figured it was inevitable, she loved him after all. It was an interesting situation. Hiccup was Berk's first public dragonrider, slayer of the Red Death and conqueror of Drago's Bewilderbeast. None of those words really applied to him though, it was more like; Hiccup the 'desperately hoping he gets lucky against the Red Death' or Hiccup the 'stand by and watch while an armada of dragons defeat the Bewilderbeast' type of title. But those were small details. Sadly though, even after almost a year Hiccup still missed his father but was slowly recovering. The stages of grief almost ending but it wasn't over yet, there would always be that hole in his heart that he and however less so, the whole village would have to carry for the rest of their lives.

Astrid was throwing another axe nicely into a tree for one of her last throws; Stormfly dozed nearby as none of the dragons feared weapons any more than they feared a tree or a rock. Astrid had over the years continued her own weapon training due to wanting to be able to fight without her dragon. Various enemies had taught them that having dragons did not make you invincible. Berk still did their weapons training of course and everyone learned to fight but she wants to remain the best.

As she picked up her battle-axe and was about to return to Stormfly something immensely peculiar happened. Something pricked her neck. She exclaimed in surprise and annoyance and plucked out the small needle sized intrusion from her skin.

There was a little bit of blood but it was barely worthy of being called a scratch. She inspected the object at fault. It looked similar to a dart but was purely white and looked like marble… And was that, glowing? Suddenly she noticed her coordination and balance off.

"Poison" she muttered to herself, horrified.

Astrid did not panic, warrior instincts kicking in. She was already feeling dizzy. Someone was probably trying to kidnap her. Good luck with Stormfly around, she attempted trying to make it to her dragon who looked confused, after the first few steps she realised she wouldn't make it much longer. She made a run for Stormfly but her coordination was pretty much neutralised and she fell to the floor; her vision and consciousness quickly failing her as she went into a deep sleep.

Stormfly was confused but instantly alert at her rider who seemed to have fallen asleep while running towards her; she looked around at the treeling curious and concerned for her rider. Should she bring her back? Or would that anger her… humans did have weird rituals. She was definitely at a loss of what to do. Then something else happened, her rider started… glowing? Why was her rider glowing as it's not like they have gas inside them to internally light. Nevertheless the glowing grew brighter and then it started pulsating. She squawked in surprise and went to help her rider from whatever was happening but before she managed to snag her rider and take her back to the nest it flashed bright enough to stun Stormfly and when she finally managed to look back to where her rider was…

She was gone.

-0-

Astrid awoke slowly; she was... In her bed... And... In her room.

But something was… different.

It came back with a jolt, She remembered she'd pricked herself on some strange plant and passed out only for Stormfly to bring her back to the village. She would imagine the look on Hiccup's face, worried as ever and overly caring in the way she loved and hated…but mostly loved. She smiled at the thought of when he finds out she's awake. Probably kiss her with so much passion as he did when she hit her head and had a minor concussion a few years back, when she recovered he made her heart melt at the simple gesture. This was a bit worse so she wondered about the treatment she'd get for this incident. Her mind wandered to the memories she had with Hiccup. Many memories she will treasure for the rest of her life.

She then took in her surroundings better and noticed something was odd. It was still completely different to how she remembered it that morning, or yesterday morning if she were out long enough. There was stuff out of place from where she left them last, not to mention items she no longer possessed and also the room didn't have some of the major repairs from when Drago attacked; Namely side wall which was renovated after an ice spike went through it. She sat up in confusion and maybe a slight bit of panic and looked around again, something was wrong about this. She leapt out of her bed only to discover she was wearing her clothes. Not that it was odd to be wearing clothes it's just that these clothes were the ones she last wore five years ago.

She then realized how short she felt as her height even seemed different and something eerie swelled in her gut. She took the nearest reflective object she could find which was her mother's axe and gaped in shock at what she saw. Here she was in the body of her fourteen or fifteen year old self! Thats... That's not normal.

This was clearly a dream. Right? evidently not as she tested this theory by splashing her face with water. It was cold, it was harsh and it definitely wasn't a dream.

She prayed for it to be roughly around fifteen as she feared the worst. How did she get back here? It surely had something to do with the white stinging dart. She wondered if everything that she did from now on affected the future. If so, she would have to be careful... realization then hit her. Hard. Soon the shock wore off and it finally started to become clear. She was in the past. Her. Five or six years into the past. She resisted the urge to scream as she threw her axe into her bedpost…

"I'm in the past I'm in the past I'm in the PAST?!" She yelled and muttered seemingly at the same time. She breathed in a large breath slowly to calm herself down. Panic will not help her here. She was shaking rather violently as her mind tried to process the possibility of living half a decade of her life out again.

'Oh gods! What if- no!' She thought to herself. It couldn't be, this had to be a dream. 'It was a dream' she told herself, but she had already proven this false. Lying to herself would just make her delusional. In dreams you don't remember everything up until you pass out, in dreams it's more scattered and surreal, in dreams everything's not so vivid and real.

She wedged her axe out of her bedpost trying to collect herself, she was a warrior damn it. Than horror hit her as she now consciously of what this could mean, if she was far enough back in the past then. 'No, no, no, no!' she chanted in her head. She ran out of her bedroom door and out the house to go around the side where Stormfly had to be waiting. She had to be there, Her dragon was fine! but she saw her fears unfold right in front of her eyes.

People were going about their everyday lives, it was dawn. There was no Stormfly, there was no Dragon pen on the side of her house, there were no dragons merrily flying around and what was worse was.

Berk was still at war with dragons.

What the helheim was in that dart?

* * *

***Just fixing this mess of a first chapter, if you're new, the next chapter, has not be re-written and the quality... It improves I swear.***

**How do you like the idea, I wanted to do this from Astrids kind of POV with her as the main character. At least its not too similar to the whole fanfic I took this off… The only thing I really took was the being older and going back in time, its not even the same character!... ok enough justifying myself and tell me what you thought!**

**Follow, Review, Inconsistently meow during everyday conversation… you know, what 'normal' people do.**

**Cyaz**


	2. Forging Spare Time

**Wow. Just wow. The amount of popularity in my stories seems to be escalating. In one chapter I have HALF of my total EVER faves… WTF. :D Ok sorry if it seems that that chapter was rushed… because it was slightly. This one isn't**

**Anyway, peoples replies (holy shit 13!)**

* * *

**Bookworm2the2ndpower: :D i'm continuing, here it is :)**

**Guest (A): Glad you think its amazing so far, updated!**

**Guest (B): Glad to see you like the idea :) And this is lightly inspired by Nexarc's; To start anew**

**Calamite: OMG ikr! I've read too many stories that have been discontinued. DW tho, only thing thats going to make me discontinue is the goddam apocalypse (Ps glad you like it :))**

**snoopykid: Interesting is a word I have heard often… updated now!**

**Shadowda: Yeah this is a story with **_**A LOT**_ **of things to cover. I just hope I havent bitten off more than I can chew. will try my best not to leave anything out :D I'll let you read and see if she tries to change stuff. Hope you like my choice.**

**Childatheart28: Look to the now with what i'm doing with it :D ( I tried to be clever…)**

**Yuleen: To start anew IS a gr8 fanfic, I check it almost daily to see if its gonna b updated. Nice to see you like this kinda fic. Astrid as the main character seemed right as she'd not directly in the crossfire of the events, its almost like she is an outside source, the only thing she can change is from what she knows and remembers. On the beta reader. I'm wary of getting one because I like to update asap and if a beta reader is but a day late in reading one of my chaps there will most likely be another one piling up this continuing a cycle. If you know someone that can read the chapters daily etc then i'd be happy to oblige :D Till then i'll double triple quadruple check my work.**

**Foster117: Welcome back :D Next chapter here! Good to see you still like ma work XD**

**Guest (C?): Updated! hope you like it!**

**Flowingcrane3: Thanks. :)**

**Supermees24: I thought it was a good idea two, however i didn't want her to go back as a duplicate because then everyone would recognise her as an older astrid and shiz probs would go down differently. (Actually i'll write that idea down…)**

**Alicia-Adriana14: Thanks! I do try, nice to see you like it.**

* * *

**After that incredibly long reply chain... I had to segment it!(Tell me in your next reviews if you want me to pm you my replies, continue with in chap replies or not reply at all)**

**The story**

* * *

Forging Spare Time

* * *

Another wave of panic arose within her and she felt light headed as it all came crashing down again. She was in the past? How? Why? Has something changed? It was all so confusing! She had walked back inside some time ago in complete and utter shock until another upsurge of realization came over her. It was pretty hard to deal with the fact that she went into the past and was the only one that knew about it, she assumed. What if the future never happened? What if she was insane and the whole dragons being innocent was all a folly and dream of a deranged girl? What if dragons weren't really as innocent as she thought? She calmed her nerves as she thought of her next move. She would find out exactly when she was and how long before everything changed. She was going to take this all in her stride. She would be calm and Astrid-like. She had to rebuild her walls and put up the facade of her fourteen year old self which was actually quite hard. She forgot why for a second.

Oh yeah. She's getting married. Or was... Or will? It was quite confusing.

She left the house and a fourteen year old Ruffnut and Tuffnut came running up to her. She almost laughed at how little they'd changed. Physically and mentally.

"Hey Astrid guess what!" Tuffnut yelled.

She would generally around this time, barely give them notice (like everyone else) but figured she could at least see if the two remembered the day. After they said whatever pointless statement they were going to say anyway.

"What?"

Ruffnut was quick to answer in excitement

"They're finally going to let us into dragon training! Tomorrow they are going on another search so we get to be trained!"

She inwardly gulped at her bad luck. Dragon training. Really! At least she knew when she was.

Tuff continued, "I can't wait till I get to kill a dragon, I'm going to have heaps of dragon heads all over my walls!"

Astrid paled at this as she realized how remorseless they really were to dragons. Ruffnut made it worse.

"Yeah and I'll bathe in their blood when I'm victorious!"

Astrid felt like puking but she knew she would have to pretend to want to hurt dragons until she can finally help Hiccup in changing everyone's minds… If it was an identical past. She then remembered this moment in her past. Talking with the twins... She went to the forge next to get her axe sharpened and this was with Hiccup. 'Oh gods Hiccup!' She thought to herself despondently. She could barely imagine him without Toothless and yet here he was, not even knowing his best friend yet. She then thought of his mother, Valka whom she had come to spend more time with in the time leading up to the wedding and his father. Stoick. Still alive! She was feeling light headed again as she walked away from the twins who continued about their day. So many things had changed and a lot had delicate luck. Would she be able to reconstruct that? Or would she fail in everything. Fail Hiccup. She knew she was thinking irrelevant thoughts and when they asked, declined training with them unlike last time in her past as she was going to try and avoid talks about dead dragons. She continued thinking these thoughts as she walked into the shop and then she tried to be indifferent by trying to re-enact what she did last time. But Hiccup was still Hiccup. Awkward and irresistible, she was on red alert.

"Hey! Can I get this sharpened?" she asked, stopping his and Gobber's conversation like last time.

"Astrid! Hi Astrid Hello there! Welcome… What could I-"

He barely said the last word as she wedged her axe into the order table, lightly. Gobber took over and now that Astrid knew Hiccup a lot better, she knew the way he stuttered and by the way Gobber was acting he was talking about her as she knew he had the biggest crush on her then… Maybe it wasn't so bad to be a little lenient on him… She didn't finish that thought as Gobber commented.

"Uhh my, manly 'pprentice 'ere will service all of-yer needs…"

He tried at least and to give them time to themselves he made his 'well executed' exit.

"I 'ave to… go… get… some...I'm- I'm just goin' outside."

Wow how did she not see Gobber having been a blatantly obvious wingman attempt for Hiccup last time?

"Gobber…" Hiccup said as if that was a cover up and a completely reasonable justification as to why he suddenly left like that. She was really struggling now. Here Hiccup was, not her fiancé, not with Toothless and still thinks his mother is dead while Stoick is alive. He also still had his left foot. This is going to be… really, really difficult. However, she realized she hadn't responded to him holding out his hands expectantly for the axe and she gave it to him, watching him promptly fall to the ground as he hadn't developed any muscles yet. She decided she might as well go with the fate she got dealt with. Panicking about it won't help so she decided she would check if dragons were the same and then she would know if she was in the right past. Then she would get to helping. But first, a little fun. She suddenly dropped a bit of her tough girl facade and decided to see how expert Hiccup was in hiding his crush.

"So…" She began a little softer than usual and Hiccup barely seemed to notice as he tried desperately to avoid an awkward silence so was determined to make conversation.

"So I saw you guys on fire patrol last night… looked like a good time"

She couldn't remember the night (before Hiccup claimed he shot down the night fury anyway) Or what she said next so she decided to just continue with her little entertainment to deal with the shock of being in the past.

"Yeah, being close to the action and the flames just makes me feel… hot."

She knew this definitely wasn't what she said last time considering how suggestive it was and the perplexed, confused and almost pained expression on Hiccups face. She had definitely become slightly more romantic over the years. She hoped she would even have a facade after this as keeping it up in front of Hiccup's adorable face right now was proving difficult.

"Aah, yeah! I-I was just here… t-to start with and then I d-downed a night fury." He stuttered while sharpening the axe. Astrid wanted to know if he had searched for it yet so she questioned him

"Really? Where'd it fall again?" she said genuinely interested in his reply. Either way she already knew where Toothless was. He was slightly surprised by her interest and he quickly realized the predicament he was in and covered up.

"Agh-aaah no it… it got away, but it won't be back anytime soon, believe you me." He said stuffing his sentence up in embarrassment and nervousness. He definitely freed him... She fought extremely hard to not smile at his flop in hiding his flustered position. She decided to do another thing she didn't last time and put him out of his misery by waiting outside until he was done.

He was muttering some inaudible things as he worked on her axe, this time not messing it up and having to replace the head. To which he told her about many years later so he wouldn't feel the full extent of her wrath.

When he finished he still looked as flustered as he did to begin with so she took her axe and gave him a smile. Something he was genuinely surprised at. Were they really all that bad that he was surprised at being smiled at? Then again she was also Astrid Hofferson fearless 'dragon slayer' and his major crush so she would let it slide this time.

Astrid would get to the seriousness of her situation later but right now she just wanted to have his company, even if it's not the way she's used to.

* * *

**Okay another chapter over and I was stumped at how to finish it and I hope it wasn't a too abrupt ending but the word space was really filling out fast.**

**Anyway if someone that reads this daily and would want to be my beta reader than pm me. (Ps I post my chaps from 6:30 pm-11 pm Sydney time) So yeah pm me. I like to keep my updates as consistent as possible, daily just works for me!**

**Hope you liked this chapter.**

**Follow, fave, review, Delta read, Become vice president. Whatever suits you (wear a suit?)**

**Cya**


	3. Switcharoomerang

**Wooow, 2 chapters in and people are loving it! :D**

**And as no-one responded to my review question I'm gonna do exactly what i've always done :D**

**Review Replies! (They're multiplying!)**

* * *

**snoopykid: Thanks, and… mwa ha ha just wait and see.**

**Foster117: Exactly, changing the future may be the best **_**or**_ **worst thing that happens, if it changes at all**

**Yuleen75: Ikr! Aren't they just perfect!? Anyway yeah I seem to want to quantity/quality, sucks you can't do both at once aye… I'll do my best to be patient from now on, I think I got a beta reader I believe so yeah that's soon to be working for me. And I always make mistakes in writing… And I envy people that can say; 'english isn't my first language'. Thanks for the encouragement and feedback, I will/have take this to heart :D**

**JaviH 16: I am not quitting something i havent finished, be thankful for slight OCD there… Ahaha, good questions, may or may not happen, read then find out :D and its ok, Your better at writing than me and English is my first language**

**imagination77: :D glad you like it! I thought it was a good chapter too! -Peace**

**Guest: Yeah I've Got/will get/am getting that alot lately… (I'm terrible at that.) Next chapter here!**

**GwuncanGirl0203: Thanks! I loved writing it, Next chapters here!**

**Kelroe26: Lol I'm happy that you're hooked XD And i'm not a writer either btw. Just can't help the ideas flowing through this mind! And i'll continue :D**

**Lala2010: Good ideas but the plan of this story is intricate, I hope you like what I do with it. Thanks for reading, next chapter here!**

**Guest (2): To start anew IS awesome, and to answer your question really directly without beating around the bush; It may or may not be one of those guesses. There, direct… right… (XD) Updated :)**

* * *

**And now welcome to the next chapter  
(Ps Hiccups got a photographic memory in this but they wouldn't of called it that so yeah just gonna go with 'perfect')**

**(Ps-s before I get sued, I don't own anything except the plot… for all my stories)**

* * *

Switcharoomerang

* * *

Hiccup was resting next to his dragon, the Alpha and napping on the hill beside the village. He had the strangest dream, he was in the forge before he knew Toothless and he was working just after he had shot down his Night fury, it helps having a perfect memory and all. He was in the forge working and talking to Gobber and then…Astrid came in and started acting… strange… Well strange for the time anyway, nowadays he wouldn't put it past her but it's like the memory changed. He remembered the original version like it was yesterday. Why did he have this strange dream about Astrid? She had gone out this afternoon to have some time to herself and practice with her axe. He would go see her but he knew how much she would want her request to be respected so he wouldn't. At least until a frantic and scared to death Stormfly landed and almost fell over. She wasn't injured from what he could tell but then he noticed there was no Astrid… Had she gotten herself hurt? Where was she? He was still calm as if expecting her to jump out and tease him for over worrying as she had done before but when he tried to calm the Nadder down it was pushing him in a panic and Hiccup got the message, Astrid was in trouble.

"Okay then show her to me girl." He said before waking up Toothless who was still napping.

Toothless was annoyed he was woken until he saw Hiccup's distress. He awoke with a bolt and realized Stormfly was just as panicked and twitching to go, he got the message quickly and Hiccup mounted and took off with Stormfly in search of the all of a sudden missing Astrid. Hiccup did not forget his dream though, did it mean anything? However he didn't have much time to think about it as they were flying.

They landed in one of her favorite training spots and looked around for Astrid, he assumed she would be hurt by falling over or something not too serious as her dragon, and all dragons for that matter were overprotective. He couldn't seem to find her and wondered two things. Number one, was she was going to tackle him any moment like this whole thing was a game or number two, Stormfly had gotten the wrong place. Stormfly had an acute sense of smell so it must be the former, he relaxed and said simply.

"All right I see where this is going, come out slowly and Toothless won't pounce on you." He said, realizing how well she had set him up.

However there was no reply, or tackle… or anything, and Stormfly hadn't dropped the act so now he was believing the wrong place theory. Maybe Stormfly's injured too? Or maybe it's something else entirely… Stormfly was pacing around a spot on the ground. Hiccup didn't notice it much before but it was a burn mark, like a scorch mark. What really caught his attention was the fact that it was in the shape of a person lying on the ground. Astrid. His heart stopped as he thought of what this could mean. People don't just incinerate and become an ash figure, so Astrid was not dead. He prayed to the Gods that she was not dead. He began looking for better evidence into what happened and then he saw it. A small white dart shaped object. When he reached for the object, however it disappeared into fire, as if sensing someone wanted to touch it and it vanished. He was completely lost on what happened.

Then something strange happened. The ground began to glow? What was going on? Stormfly then charged him out the way as if trying to keep him as far away from the glowing patch of scorched earth. He then realized this must be some kind of Godly transport method! He scolded his mind from wandering but it stupidly made sense. Stormfly saw her rider disappear so it must be. Hiccup for the first time in his life didn't want to think it through too much as he feared he would find the real reason and Astrid was… He stopped thinking and went for the portal thing but as soon as he dodged past Stormfly a figure came out of the ground. Yes. A figure materialized out of the ground and bowled him over. Exclaiming in surprise he and the figure rolled around a few paces while Stormfly was squawking like she'd won a medal at Thawfest and Toothless was keeping his distance with a shocked and perplexed look while seemingly bemused.

As soon as Hiccup stopped rolling he realized who it was.

"Astrid!"

Astrid fell asleep in anticipation for dragon training. She heard from her parents earlier than the rest. She would probably find the others after they heard the news and train a bit. She wouldn't however, train with Hiccup, she would get her axe sharpened by him, He was an… interesting person to say the least, but she was too focused on being the best dragon slayer ever so she wouldn't associate with anyone outside the people she trained with. She barely associated with them anyway. She wouldn't pay mind to any hindrance. Right as she fell asleep unbeknownst to her a white dart had pierced her neck… The next thing Astrid knew she was being flung out of the ground and into someone in black. Until she heard him call her name.

"Astrid!"

'Hiccup...' Is all she thought when she came too, how in Helheim did she get stuck out here? With him of all people!

"Ugh Hiccup what the Hel?"

She shoved him away and dusted herself off. Hiccup realized she must be in shock from wherever she went too. He was so getting punched for something in the near future.

"Sorry milady I was as confused as you were! Pl-please don't chop me."

Astrid froze, something was wrong, never-mind everything was wrong. For one thing his voice sounded different, two he called her… Astrid Hofferson eventually with the title fearless… Milady… That's what he called her. He was so getting punched for that. However when she stood up to dust herself off something was really off. She barely noticed her change of clothes and size for the moment as she stood gaping at Hiccup. He was taller, had a broader figure, his hair had darkened slightly, his face and grown out of its circular baby face and had sharpened and he had a stubble. He has lost a leg and wore black leather from head to toe. He was shuffling around in surprise and shock but he also stood more confident… He was attractive. Really attractive. She was confused as to why she was all of a sudden thinking this. 'Definitely a dream' she thought to herself as how could Hiccup become that attractive? She would see peace with the dragons before that happened!

Speaking of Loki, she heard a squawk behind her and was instantly on red alert. Hiccup watched her stand up and simply stare at him as if he had two heads. What did he do now? He was trying to figure out what happened to her when she went through and then came back through the portal thing. 'At least she's here.' He thought to himself as he couldn't lose another person in his life.

Stormfly and Toothless had gone quiet since she had finally pushed Hiccup off of her. Stormfly saw her staring and took the chance to knock her down and attack her with licks and nudges like Toothless does to Hiccup often. However when he saw the look of fear cross Astrid face when she heard Stormfly he acted without thinking as that was a face that always was followed with a swinging axe.

Astrid turned to face her attacker without her axe and maybe she would be able to fend it off long enough for the dream to end and dreamy- err dream Hiccup to escape. She did not get to see the dragon before she was tackled to the ground by none other than Hiccup.

"Hiccup run! What the Hel!" She tried to say as her hands were pinned to the ground and Hiccup who somehow was strong in this dream stopped her movement, definitely a dream. But what astonished her was the dragon stopped short and just looked at her as if it was concerned. 'As if!' she thought to the latter.

"Astrid… what's come over you!?"

He said it as if a dragon attacking was the most normal thing in the world

"Me! What's come over you! It's a damn dragon!"

'Oh great' Hiccup thought to himself, 'Amnesia'. He quickly had to respond before she found a way to wrestle free and hurt him and the dragons. He had no plan. Maybe talking?

"Astrid you're suffering Amnesi-"

He suddenly remembered the dream. Astrid, in his dream acting like his Astrid and Astrid now acting like fourteen year old Astrid… this was… problematic. Astrid guessed the rest of the phrase and took a minute to try and think. But not for long as the only thing on her mind was the fact that there was a dragon standing over her and she needed to kill it.

"Why are you defending a dragon?" she screamed.

Hiccup was barely listening, He realized that Astrid, His Astrid was in the past somehow and then this Astrid was from it. He remembered the original still but now he could think of both. She was still struggling so he knew exactly how to test his hypothesis and how to stop her so she could listen.

"The last thing you remember was the day before dragon training, yes?"

She froze. How did he know that…? Dream, right. She decided she'd stop fighting her dream and instead see where it takes her… However messed up the dream was.

* * *

**Ok so that was my ending, like the title? may or may not be a reference to a typhoomerang. Who thinks a switcharoomerang would be an awesome dragon!**

**Anyway another chapter is closing and hopefully next chapter I have a BETA READER! (Dun dun dun)**

**And ps, Reviewers stahp guessing, you people are getting some of this right! (Now I seem like i have no ideas and i'm taking yours D:) Not really… good guess… guest (2)… lol 2nd guess was right! **

**Anyway thats another chapter. **

**Read, review, subscribe, fave, sacrifice animals to the gods… you know normal stuff**

**Cya**


	4. Northern Lights

**Hello and welcome back to my fanfic…  
I got a beta reader :D Huge thanks to NorthenLights94**

**Hopefully my writing is 50 times better (thats not much of an effort, make it 300?) :P (ps My first few chapters are also updated :D)**

**Oh and sorry for this being a little late, took a bit to get the beta thing started (mostly me as i had no idea what to do :P) Anyway, I got a review with another guess as you people like predicting my stories and making it seem like I have no ideas. However this one isn't**

_**exactly**_ **how i planned it but I loved it so much I'm gonna do it along the lines of the reviews guess… because its **_**that**_ **good :)**

**Review replies:**

* * *

**snoopykid: Hehe, something like that :D Lol what bout remix? maybe a little flightstep? (shuts self up)**

**Somebody105: Hehe lots of problems :D They will be fixed or worsened depening on each one… dun duun duuun.**

**Yucca90: You related to hapciuovici? (inside joke nvm) Glad you like it!**

**Shadowda: Hehe, I picked a challenge didn't I :D**

**Alicia-Adrianna14: Continue lovin it :D The next chapter is here!**

**GwuncanGirl0203: It's neva! over! This story seems to be more addictive than the last :P Next chapter here!**

**Scorpian6955: I cracked up at the prediction you made, may or may not be the one i'm stealing… borrowing… using? Lol it was going to be similar to your prediction congrats ur the lucky winner of having idea stolen! (lel) **

**Lala2010: Plot twist! lol. Being unexpected is generally not my strong suit but hey if I pulled off a plot twist then I'm getting there right?**

**MissSharpenedSpikes: :D Plot twist! And yeah about that, i was having trouble deciding what Hiccup would think it is as it would essentially double the length of the chapter if i went through all the therios, adding more if he guessed wrong and found out later so I decided just bam. Hope it wasn't _too_ bad :P**

* * *

**Okay now get the popcorn and enjoy the movie! that is actually a parody… but not comedic… and in words…**

**[Sidenote, for the title… See what I did there?]**

* * *

Northern Lights

* * *

Hiccup felt Astrid relax under him so he let her stand up. She instantly darted away from the dragon and kept at least a few meters between her and Stormfly, Toothless watched on confused but he was still a further distance than Stormfly. Astrid only just noticed that there were two dragons and not one. She was confused as to what dragon this was however.

"Um, what dragon is that?"

She said as if this question is the difference between life and death. Hiccup was quick to respond, his theory making more sense by the minute.

"A Night Fury."

Astrid froze; it wasn't ready to pounce but the name instilled fear. She looked at Hiccup and then the dragons one last time. She decided she didn't like this dream anymore so she ran, she ran in an attempt that if she was fast enough she'd wake up from this nightmare, but she didn't. Hiccup watched her sprint at just the mention of a Night Fury. Maybe he should have said the Gummable dragon or something so she wouldn't run like that. He contemplated re-enacting her… their first flight together but she was headed to the village and he did admit that it would look strange, her getting carried against her will by her so called fiancé. So he let her reach the village first.

'The village will help', was what Astrid was thinking, she was tired of this dream and clearly the only way out was to get the village to kill those dragons and capture (sadly) the attractive Hiccup. But she wasn't used to her new body, she just realized she was taller and little more curved…not to mention she was wearing different clothes. She broke out of the foliage to alert the village but what she saw was just as freaky. Everyone had a dragon near or with them! The village wasn't overrun and burning, it looked like the most average day except with dragon pets. What was going on? Hiccup the attractive (Maybe that should be his title) was then standing in front of her. 'How'd he get here so fast?' She thought to herself but when she looked to the left, there was the saddled and so far completely tame Night Fury and Deadly Nadder. They landed next to her during her shocked state so she didn't even hear the wings flap. She was confused, horrified, and scared all at once. Not scared the typical way, it was her term for being battle ready.

Hiccup saw the look on her face, there was a lot of catching up she had to do. He needed to convince her so he questioned and brought up what was clearly a problem.

"What do I need to do to show you that the dragons are not dangerous?"

She gaped at him, 'How the Hel are they not dangerous?!' She contemplated saying, but this was clearly a really messed up dream that was literally showing the opposite of what her reality is so she would not let another messed up statement catch her off guard.

"This is just a dream so yeah I trust you, I mean it's not like they can hurt me."

Hiccup seemed a little deflated at that, I guess telling figments of her imagination that they were fake isn't the best idea. He perked back up though.

"Okay well first things first, this is your dragon Stormfly." He gestured at the Nadder.

'So much for not being caught off guard', a little voice in her head whined. Did he just say her dragon? 'Gods this was a strange dream!'

"O-kay…" She said hesitantly.

Her apparent dragon heard its name and assumed that weird time was over and charged her. Astrid scolded herself for thinking a dream wouldn't kill her off like this but apparently it would. She didn't wake up, however, nor did she feel the deathly punctures of teeth. When she was on the ground and finally opened her eyes she was getting nuzzled affectionately. Her eyes widened at this and she tried desperately to hide a small smile that tugged at her lips and failed immensely. She let out a happy and surprised exclamation when she was being covered in licks.

Hiccup was surprised by her sudden happiness. This was the old Astrid after all… 'Maybe her memory is coming back to her and that portal thing was'… He still didn't know what that thing was. Astrid however realized how happy she was at the onslaught of affection and quickly pushed the dragon away (much to its protest) and righted herself up; she let the hard lines return to her features. 'Definitely still old Astrid'. He thought to himself sadly as his Astrid was always herself around him and never put up any walls. This Astrid had them galore and that couldn't be accomplished as fast as he'd knocked those down…

"So, now that the dragons in this dream won't kill me what are we gonna do?"

Hiccup realized he should probably tell her at that she at least wasn't dreaming and she was stuck here for only the Gods knew how long.

"Aah-Astrid this uh, isn't a dream."

Astrid scoffed and retorted, "Yeah sure it is! Why else would the dragons not attack and why else would you be hot?"

Astrid would have stopped herself saying from saying that if she were awake, but it was a dream what's the worst that could happen? Hiccup just turned a deep shade of red and scratched the back of his head. Hiccup needed to prove to her she wasn't in a dream, so he decided that he'd give her a flight.

"Astrid, you need to have a flight, it'll either prove that this isn't a dream or… if it is a dream, which it's not, maybe then you'll see this is the future."

Astrid stopped dead in her tracks.

"Future?" she asked hesitantly.

Hiccup realized he never told Astrid that it was the future and she had nothing else to believe.

"Yeah, I told you it wasn't a dream. Come on…"

He hopped on his Night Fury and held a hand out to her. She was slightly hesitant as he did look older and she was in a mature body and no other dream was this realistic… in vividness at least. She finally took his hand and settled into a safe yet comfortable position on the saddle which she took notice of for the first time. For starters there was a saddle… on a Night Fury! Second it was connected to a foot pedal where his fake leg was positioned and it strung back to a fake tailfin to what she imagined was the look of a Night Fury, it probably looked a lot fiercer and a whole lot less cute in real life.

Before they took off however, the gang landed on the ground near them. Astrid saw her imagination's version of future Fishlegs, he'd barely changed, a future Snotlout and the supposed future twins. She realized they all also had dragons. Really! She instantly looked at Snotlout.

"Snotlout you're Viking enough to be on my side, right?"

Everyone just stared in confusion except Snotlout who was beaming at the compliment even though he didn't know what it was for.

"Snotlout, that wasn't a compliment." Hiccup deadpanned. Snotlout deflated into confusion like the rest. Hiccup stepped in.

"Uh guys, she's suffering amnesia and thinks dragons are the enemy."

There were respective "Oh's" from Fishlegs and Snotlout while the twins didn't even know what amnesia meant. Astrid then saw Snotlout about to say something and she braced herself for a stupid pickup line, however he completely ignored her and turned to Ruffnut

"Hey Ruff, if you forget who you are, next thing you'll know you'll be Miss Jorgenson."

Snotlout tried a pickup line from the scenario but it just came out slightly creepy, Ruff distorted her face in disgust. Fishlegs however seized the moment.

"And I am-nauseous" He said with a much better pun than Snotlout which made Ruffnut laugh.

Astrid watched slightly bemused instead of irritated because, one Snotlout wasn't hitting on her and two, there was a blatant love triangle going on. She half expected the twins to be brilliant and Fishlegs to be an idiot.

Fishlegs then looked at Hiccup and asked, "If she thinks dragons are the enemy then why is she sitting on your dragon?"

Astrid realized they hadn't taken off yet but Hiccup answered quickly.

"She thinks she's in a dream, so if you'll excuse me I need to take her on a flight to prove it is not."

Now that everyone was up to date they were about to leave, Hiccup than realized the abnormality and asked; "Why are you guys here anyway?"

They all quickly looked in different directions except at Hiccup and Snotlout was the first to cover.

"Uhh you guys didn't take a lesson at the dragon academy today."

They both saw through the ruse even though Astrid was confused as to what a dragon academy was, but she kept quiet. Fishlegs was the first to break.

"We've all been having strange dreams… about… memories."

Hiccup realized they all had the dreams too, about Astrid being different in the past. He still remembered the first version though, so it wasn't changing anything per say, it was just creating dreams. Astrid thought that maybe they were having dreams like her, but then thought to herself that this was supposed to be that dream, so she thought no more of it. Hiccup then dismissed them as he knew his theory was correct and decided to get this flight over with.

"Ready Astrid?"

She replied instantly but not wholeheartedly believing her own response, "It's a dream, what's the worst that could happen?"

They then took off. It was beautiful. There were no other words Astrid could use to describe the early afternoon view. She was staring wide eyed at this amazing scenery. She knew dragons were innocent, at least in her dream. She knew she had a major crush on Hiccup… 'Where did that come from?' She thought to herself as the latter was resonating in her head. It's only a dream, however she realized how the younger Hiccup was quite cute... she decided to promptly stop thinking and get lost in the view, which wasn't hard at all.

They flew all afternoon and into the night with no words and simply the view. Hiccup felt like it was their first flight together again, except a lot longer. She was filled with the wonder and awe that he had when first taking to the skies. It was like his passion for flying and for her were just set alight again, even though it was already burning high. When he looked back and saw her he was reminded of how much he loved her. At that moment into the evening, slightly more than every other ten seconds when he's thinking about her.

They flew up through a cloud and when they broke its cover, were covered in a brilliant rainbow glow. The Northern Lights!

"I-it's beautiful." She said as she broke the hours of silence. She didn't care how sappy she sounded right now or how romantic this seemed, however there were no follow up statements as she lost her words again at the picturesque colors of the Valkyries trail. Travelling across the sky on white horses and to Hiccup, that's exactly what Astrid looked like with the background glow. A Valkyrie, but instead of a white horse there's a black dragon. The surprises weren't over yet as they flew over a night lit Berk. Astrid opened her mouth in surprise and elation at how Berk looked from the sky. She was going to miss this when she woke up… yet it seemed more and more tangible by the second. If she falls asleep here and wakes up in the same place, she will believe them.

They descended into landing on Berk and when they did, Gobber was waiting for them with his own dragon lying lazily in the forge. Come to think of it…all of Berk looked different with dragons everywhere. Gobber looked pretty pissed with Hiccup. Hiccup realized he promised Gobber forever ago to help him that evening and forgot due to Astrid. Before Gobber made a remark about the two of them being a couple as past Astrid did not need to know that yet, he did like his head where it was…Hiccup jumped in.

"Oh Gobber I'm sorry I forgot! Iit's just there was something urgent that came up and well, Astrid hit her head and has amnesia and…well it's a long story." He rambled all of that in one breath.

Astrid realized he was supposed to be doing something other than showing her around. This is one in depth dream… If it even was a dream. Gobber responded.

"You've come up with better excuses laddy. Look I asked nicely and I expected you to help me as I don't ask often, and besides, you two will have plenty of time to gallivant when ye married."

Hiccup and Astrid froze simultaneously, but she was the first to recover and in complete shock, surprise, and to what should have been way more anger responded.

"Married!?"

* * *

**Ok so it wasn't exactly like how the reviewer suggested but I decided i'd have it as the cliffhanger… And yes ancient Norse did believe in the Valkyries across the sky (at least the last time i checked)**

**Also did you like my title? Referencing the beta reader ftw!**

**Anyway that wraps up another chapter and I hope to see you all next time! (ps i wonder if anyone realized the hidden acronym this chapter :D)**

**Read review Fav stalk I mean follow, knife throw with a spatula. Whatever you want really. **

**Cya**


	5. Dragon Training

**Welcome back. I've been expecting you (not really) mr bond (seriously you read my first line and your not quitting already...)**

**Anyway Hope its been good and thanks 10 times over for my beta reader (NorthernLights94)**

**Time to etch on and continue the story, ps I apologize in advance for cliff-hangaring you in future astrid and then reverting back to here but this one needed continuing. Not sure if its disjointed or not but hey it leaves you itching for the next one right!? :P **

**Anyway review replies:**

* * *

**Jack: Another one is here, Hope you like it :D**

**javiH16: Thanks :P I'm continuing now :P**

**PrincessArien: Glad your interested, There are heaps of things I can do with this yes, however it also opens up a lot of problems as in explaining what it was that caused Astrid to switch, how long it will last etc etc. I will do my best to explain what is going on here without it sounding un-story like or un-exciting :P (for 2nd post) Yeah I thought of that story arc a while ago :P. And I havent heard someone use the word cray-cray in a long time. GJ :D. and for the technical advice... umm, i dont think i did switch mid chapter, i switch at the end of chapters and subtly specify which one it is. If not you figure it out with the events, I wasn't planning on changing half-way through as it would confuse me let alone you but I'll take ur advice into account, Thanks (for the review and the constructive advice)**

**A random person (guest 2): Oh yeah! that was a good guess... in the chapter before I did it too!. you guessed it again. 14 year old astrid again, i think I'll just put in brackets what timezone :P and about my plan for returning/explaining... plan? (looks through armada of notes for a plan of some-sort) Ok heh... looks like I forgot a plan. (Has literally started writing one now)**

**Scorpion6955: Heh, I liked the title/reference to beta aswell. And yeah I did kinda sorta maybe little bit use your idea :P Thanks for the review**

**Somebody105: Sorry to leave you on a cliffhangar but it had to be done :D. Glad you liked where it ended, I laughed at the comment that gave me the idea too! and yeah, its his goto instead of explaining to everyone she had come from the past. However i don't think he 100% believes it himself. And your take on the next chapter would more likely be a take on chapter 7 (Thats right, i wrote a plan in the space of 2 reviews)**

**Foster117: Whats that? No more cliffhangars? How bout MOAR CLIFFHANGARS :P (Sorry but its the only way i know how to end a chapter well. :P)**

**NorthenLights94: My beta is reviewing the story :D (I think it would be hilarious if you reviewed critically about a grammar mistake :D) Thanks for your support and help on my terrible writing**

**Nexarc: (Looks at name, then looks again, realizes who it is) Wow, The very person I got the idea from is reviewing my story! (Is tempted to go on a 'i'm your biggest fan' rant.) Anyway. I also personally agree some parts are not the best but then again I'm not a writer, I do this because well... why not? Can one really have too much fanfiction? I digress. I will try from now on too not rush it as it is a very complex storyline (Totally didn't bite off more than I could chew or anything) And i'll focus on detail, as that is what i've always lacked :P Thanks for your advice (no really, thanks) and Good luck on your story as well (read chap 8, 3 seconds ago, loved it) :)**

* * *

**Now that those are done. Time to get to the story (I'm gonna assume you guys are fine with the replies to reviews the way they are. As nobodies told me otherwise. So yeah :D)**

**I personally loved writing this chapter. Hope you like reading it :D**

* * *

Dragon Training

* * *

Astrid woke up in her 14 year old body again. She was kind of hoping to be back with her fiancé by now. She missed Hiccup, not that he wasn't physically there it was just he wasn't well… hers.

On the bright side she was getting used to being here again. It's a lot simpler life, boring but simpler. It's hard to believe how dragons influenced their lives for the better. She was going to check today, somehow to see if dragons were what they had always been, innocent and friendly. It would be slightly trickier if they weren't because she was not keen on living out those years all over again. Nevertheless she would be prepared for that too, Astrid would change outcomes for the better in that case. Will she tell the others? Maybe Hiccup, but not yet. Things had to stay the way they were until Hiccup had created his bond with Toothless for sure. She would know for certain when he starts getting better at dragon training. After that, she'll follow him to the cove. However today was dragon training, the first day. This was going to be difficult because there were angry caged and innocent dragons in that arena, which would one day (hopefully) be their best friends. She wouldn't attack, she promised herself that she would block and dodge but she would stay out of harm's way for both her and the dragon. Funny how much she'd changed on that subject. How would fourteen year old Astrid react to her being a 'dragon sympathizer?' (Let alone betrothed to Hiccup). The group of teens assembled at the gate as Gobber was just a few steps ahead about to let us in.

"Welcome to dragon training!" He exclaimed as he lifted the gate and walked in casually but eager.

She stayed silent this time, trying to stay indifferent and not rush to the cages and let them all free. She knew Stormfly was right there, a little more than a longboats length away. They all walked in and looked around, the other teens because they were seeing this properly for the first time…Astrid because it was slightly nostalgic as they knocked down the dragon training ring to build an official academy a few years ago. Tuffnut was the first to comment.

"I hope I get some serious burns!"

The other twin was quick to give her opinion.

"I'm hoping for some mauling, like, on my shoulder or lower back."

The twins loved pain, which was evident. Even after there was peace the two went looking for trouble, and when they couldn't find it they made it. Astrid didn't respond so Snotlout made his jest.

"I would want a battle scar like, right near my eye!"

He said wanting a similar scar to that of his father. Spitelout Jorgenson. The man had a cut just above his eye through his eyebrow and another down the same side on his cheek.

However, nobody expected it (save Astrid) but another entered dragon training and finally spoke up.

"Yeah no kidding right? Pain, love it!"

Hiccup drawled sarcastically with his usual wit. The others weren't impressed with his sarcasm let alone his existence and took the chance to taunt him. Tuffnut was quick, as usual.

"Oh great, who let him in?"

She cringed, this was going to be a long day. Gobber saw this and took the opportunity to cut it off and come to Hiccup's rescue, Gobber. The closest thing Hiccup had to a friend at this point. Astrid felt guilt creep up her spine as she fought down the urge to turn Tuffnut's face into a shield decoration.

"Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing their first dragon in front of the entire village!" Gobber said using his hook prosthetic to emphasize the word killing.

Astrid visibly recoiled at this, 'What honor was there in killing them?' She was lucky she was at the back of the group so nobody saw her. Gobber was busy taking attention off Hiccup, however instead of changing the subject Snotlout saw his opportunity to harass as well.

"Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so, does that disqualify him or?.."

The other teens joined in laughing except her and Fishlegs. She was going to make them pay but that's when she realized. Hiccup's been putting up with this for his whole life. He is definitely stronger than they gave him credit for. Hiccup deflated as everyone else turned around and Tuffnut added at the end.

"Can I trade to the class with the cool Vikings?"

Astrid found a lot of this ironic. Not to mention she was going to go extra hard on Snotlout when he asks her out. Considering he stops in the future she might as well lap up excuses to make his day horrible. Gobber saw Hiccup shrink and approached him trying to make him feel better.

"Don't worry, you're small and weak. That will make you less of a target. They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking like teens instead."

He caught up to the rest of the class now and Gobber began talking to everyone again, 'Some inspiration Gobber', Astrid thought as Gobber continued

"Behind these doors, are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight!"

Astrid hoped not, but she would have to endure. Gobber continued and Astrid made a mental note to stick with Hiccup through training, she might as well become his friend now. Well…try too. Gobber went to the first cage and walked down the line introducing each species.

"…The Deadly Nadder..."

Astrid smiled slightly at the thought of Stormfly, her soon to be best friend but it faded as she realized the circumstances. Fishlegs began muttering dragon facts.

"Speed eight, armor sixteen."

Gobber went on, ignoring him

"…The Hideous Zippleback…"

Astrid thought of the twin's dragon, Barf and Belch. (Great names I know but they're not the worst). Their dragons did eventually adopt their rider's traits and the Zippleback was unfortunate enough to start liking danger. Thank the Gods she didn't spend too much time with the twins. Fishlegs however didn't realize he was vocalizing his thoughts and continued.

"Plus eleven stealth times two."

Gobber was slightly irritated now but continued regardless.

"…The Monstrous Nightmare…"

Astrid now thought of Snotlout's dragon, Hookfang. The ferocious dragon was apparently the only dragon for him. It suited him, it also took over Astrid's job of hurting him when he needed to be put in his place. Fishlegs still continued and was getting more excited and thus increased volume.

"Firepower fifteen!"

Gobber hoped one last time he wouldn't interrupt and said another dragon's name.

"The Terrible Terror…"

Astrid remembered the little dragon for its playfulness and cheekiness. They all had a Terror from which she remembers, she had Sneaky. The stealthy dragon that had a playmate in Sharpshot, Hiccups deadly accurate Terrible Terror. She didn't really care about the rest. Even though Snotlout managed to get his dragon to have a thing for hurting him. Again. Fishlegs continued his babbling, loud enough for everyone to hear it now.

"Attack eight, venom twelve!"

Gobber had had enough now and shouted, "Can you stop that!?"

Fishlegs promptly quieted. Gobber finished as he put his hand on a lever.

"And the…Gronckle."

Fishlegs leaned to Hiccup and whispered what she thought was, "Jaw strength eight."

Gobber smiled darkly and only Astrid knew what followed. Snotlout was the first to notice the abnormality.

"Whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first!?"

Gobber simply looked at Snotlout and stated as if it were completely sane.

"I believe in learning on the job."

'Here we go' Astrid thought as the lever pulled down and the Gronckle flew out.

* * *

**Dun dun duuun. Another cliffhangar! How dare I! (ikr) But i needed a place to finish it before there was a 5000 word chapter... I'm thinking of a 2 by 2, two future, two past, two future, two past etc etc etc I'll see if that works out. if not. ill do that sh*t whenever I want XD But I'll subtly specify each one. at the beginning or even in the authors notes. (or the title, tell me what you'd prefer)**


	6. Doctors Speed and Shields

**Welcome back to another chapter. **

**I should tell you that i am still really pleased people are reviewing. Every one review means something too me. Because i thought i'd get none :P (Is also still surprised and elated that Nexarc [The guy that inspired me] Reviewed) :D**

**Without further ado, Ermagerd Review Replers**

* * *

**Malik The Night Angel: what Snotlout do now? Breathe? (I kid i kid) Yeah Snotlout is hard in this as in post httyd2 he's nice and in httyd 1 he isn't. kinda. **

**Krystalslazz: Here the next chapter. Astrid in the past is havin a hard time :P Thats for sure XD**

**how totrain time: Why am I getting compared to Nexarc? I appreciate the advice he gave me and can agree some parts felt rushed (because they probably were) So theres no need to defend me... if thats what it was you were doing(lets be honest, my writing isn't as good as his, I have an amazing beta.) Anyway I do have to atleast start with 'barely moded canon' as that is Astrids initial plan. Dw I will keep it fresh (hence this chapter). Hmm interesting Idea, and there can be multiple versions of what you suggested either, Astrid-in-past doesnt _need_ to have Astrid-in-future Memories as they are the ones affecting the memories, The others are the ones getting effected but I will tell you this, there may or may not be collateral damage from this. What? shhh.**

**a random person: This is like inception I swear, someone (you) reviewed my story which is inspired by Nexarcs story and they end up seeing Nexarcs story and reviewing to see mine hence making the starting point initially for my story see my story and review documenting in short everything that just happened... (Wow) (Ty btw) And next update here :D**

**Flowingcrane3: 2by2 seems to be a decent Idea so it doesn't change every chapter making it forced but its still balanced (I might do the occasional 3-2) Thanks for the support**

**PrincessArien: Well in response to your response to my response (And responding to last chapter review, but that later) I believe that 14 in future Astrid will need to figure out everything first and then it will focus more on the past but your right, Astrid in the past _is_ the focus as its called.. Flashed back, not flashed forward :p and on the technical issue... ****Ahh yeah, Perspective problems, I get that alot :P Anyhow there is a lot in this story i have to deal with, I will try and get it all, peoples reviews are helping alot :D And, you will find out is Pastrid remembers anything when... or if. she goes back. Thanks for the support and keep reading! It keeps me writing! XD**

**Shadowda: It _is_ true that she said follow him to the cove, but there was never anything about not knowing where the cove is. She cannot go without Hiccup as it would disrupt the bond Toothless has with Hiccup if she went before him, and as she doesn't know the exact details of when or where they became bffs she will have to follow him and catch him in the act. And more or less the fact that she wants to help Hiccup not see his dragon behind his back (What would it accomplish). Anyway When i got your review i had already written that part you used in the example about the Gronckle and am glad to say that Hiccups timeline has not been too affected. (yet) However you must know that Gobber was teaching a lesson and was likely to mention that anyway as they should probably know that if their career is centred around dragon killing. Thanks for the advice, ideas and support :D**

**Scorpian6955: Hehehe Don't you just love cliffhangars? Its great because it has the rare ability to make people love and hate you at the same time. That my friend is a gift :P And about updating sooner. Where would the fun in that be if you didn't have to wait XD Jk. I generally wait at least a day because I want time for people to read each chapter and not rush through it if they see theres heaps more chapters that were uploaded in the space of an hour. And I also have a beta reader that lives precisly on the other side of the pacific to me so thats a little delay for you :P So I update as soon as i can.**

**Somebody105: Yeah but at least Astrid knows what to expect from this timeline, the others dont :P The plot points are many. And all in due time you will see it unfold. (that was deep aye...) But yeah all your questioned will be answered in one way or another. Hiccup may be proven completely wrong and Astrid thats flashed back is a crazy dream or... something (Clearly not the case but you get the just).**

* * *

**Ok now that the replies are finished, you can get to the fun part**

**Sroty Tmie... fi yuo cna Raed Tihs yuo crealy hvae a pbolrem (what?)**

* * *

Doctors, Speed, and Shields

* * *

The Gronckle who would later be Meatlug (she hoped) burst out of the cage and everyone scattered. Astrid was the only one expecting it so she was first to dart off. Everyone just assumed it was because of how focused she is… was… she didn't know anymore! Yet the Gronckle wasn't waiting for her to figure out whether or not she's focused. It was angry and everyone knew it. Gobber started teaching the lesson normally, like he does this all the time (he probably does).

"Today is about survival if you get blasted, you're dead."

Gobber was never really that good at inspiring… well, anybody, so thankfully he isn't trusted to lead an army. Luckily Berk only has one as it is only one village. He continued.

"Quick what's the first thing you're going to need?"

The twins were stumped, Snotlout didn't care for it and it seemed only three people in the ring were at least trying.

Hiccup went for a sarcastic remark. "A doctor?!"

Fishlegs was panicking and instantly went to his comfort zone which was spurting facts. Astrid wondered if he would ever run out, would he start over? Regardless he randomly yelled.

"Plus 5 speed?!"

What a ridiculous thing to say! He seemed to realize this because he didn't continue. Astrid took her chance to remind everyone of something she was taught when she was barely old enough to swing a hammer.

"A shield."

It also reminded her that she wouldn't attack, only dodge and survive; at least she could cover it up this time. When they were put into more dangerous circumstances it would be more difficult to disguise the fact that she wouldn't harm a dragon if her life depended on it.

Gobber went on teaching the lesson."Shields! Go!"

He yelled to them, implying Astrid was right. Everyone scrambled to get to their own shield. She picked hers up from a nearby wall while the others scrambled for the ones lying around

Gobber informed them further, "Your most important piece of equipment is your shield! If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield!"

Gobber lifted Hiccup's shield into his hands and pushed him towards the center of the ring. Hiccup looked as scared as the day he saw his father captured by Dagur that one time. She didn't think on it too long though, as the ring was buzzing with activity…and a still very agitated dragon. The twins typically went for the same shield and were bickering as always. Regardless the situation.

"Get your hands off my shield!" Tuffnut yelled.

Ruffnut retorted, "There's like a million shields!"

The Gronckle at that moment was chasing Fishlegs and was bound to notice their bickering at any moment. Tuffnut said the only thing that came to his mind.

"Take that one; it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers."

Ruffnut gained the upper hand now and snatched the shield and smashed it on her brother's head.

She was looking smug while she replied, "Oops, now this one has blood on it."

The Gronckle noticed now and prepared to fire, the twins had no clue. Ruffnut had given the shield back to continue wrestling but was cut short by a blast straight to the shield. They spun to the floor while Gobber stated the obvious.

"Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!"

The two exchanged words of minor confusion but Gobber continued as the two made their way to the side and out of the Gronckle's sightline.

"Those shields are good for another thing: noise! Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim."

Everyone banged their weapons against their shields to confuse the Gronckle. Gobber simply nodded and continued to the next part of the lesson.

"All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?"

Snotlout was unusually focused and tried his best guess.

"Five!?"

Fishlegs the dragon expert seized his moment and called out, "No six!"

Astrid was as focused as ever, she hadn't dulled in her fighting ability and was skirting around Meatlug keeping out of sight for now. Gobber noticed a similarity in the shot limit and decided to point it out and commend Fishlegs.

"Correct! That's one for each of you!"

Fishlegs seemed to decide that this was his lesson now and began teaching. His future dragon (Astrid still hoped) seemed to refute the offer.

"And I really d-"

He was cut off as his shield was caught by a blast and sent flying into the wall. Gobber resumed his position as teacher.

"Fishlegs, out."

Fishlegs began screaming like a madman whilst dropping his hammer and running to the twins who were laughing at his lack of recklessness. Gobber noticed Hiccup hiding behind a wooden panel and called out to him.

"Hiccup, get in there!"

The Gronckle shot at him too but missed horribly and this only made Hiccup slink back further. Snotlout had since completely lost focus and drew his attention to asking Astrid out. She knew it was coming, yet it enraged her all the same.

"So anyway I'm moving into my parents' basement. You should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out."

The Gronckle had been aiming at her and Snotlout and she took this opportunity to leap out of the way and leave one target for the dragon. Snotlout. She internally thanked the Gronckle for doing the 'pain allocating job' for her as she regained her footing.

"Snotlout, you're done!" Gobber informed him.

She landed near Hiccup, who had come out of his hiding hole and was now standing next to her. He was not like Snotlout; he didn't hit on her or ask her out even though he was crazy about her, he simply said, "I guess it's just you and me huh?"

He was just as nervous talking to her here as he was in the most serene places. Well, back then anyway. The Gronckle spotted them but instead of following her instinct and leaping, something kept her in place. Hiccup was still there and she wasn't going to leave only him in the dragon's sightline. Not this time. She yelled to him, "Hiccup! Watch out!"

After she warned him she stood her ground, facing the Gronckle, and readying her shield for the blast. Hiccup didn't move as he looked on in shock. The dragon didn't aim at her even as she was closer, it aimed at Hiccup. It fired before she could react and without thinking, she moved her arm to block the shot from hitting Hiccup who didn't ready his shield. Since it was such a surprise, she didn't give him a hostile response. However in doing this she opened her arm up which gave her less resistance, so when the Fireball hit it wrenched her shield from her hands and this shook Hiccup out of his trance as he scurried to the nearest safe zone. Meatlug now zeroed in on her. Astrid had lost her only protection. Much to the horror of the others she dropped her axe as Gobber commented, "One shot left!"

Meatlug didn't shoot her last shot lazily. It chased Astrid to the wall and she was now slightly panicking. If the shot came from a distance she could dodge it, however the Gronckle was faster than her and cornered her quickly as it almost tackled her against the wall. She was now pinned as Meatlug opened her mouth and prepared its final shot. Astrid pleaded barely above a whisper.

"Girl, please!"

Meatlug hesitated and looked at her almost quizzically. This was just enough time for Gobber to put his hook in her mouth and snag her. Surprised, Meatlug fired her last shot but now it was only against a wall and not Astrid. Gobber commented

"And that's six"

Astrid let out a breath she didn't realize she'd held in. Why did she do that? Oh yeah, Hiccup. She now made a fool out of herself in training but she didn't care, not really. She still had the reputation and she was technically second. Gobber wrangled the dragon as he put it back in its cage.

"Go back to bed you overgrown sausage, you'll get another chance don't you worry."

She looked at the rest of the group now who were all panting except Hiccup. He still held his shield but he was looking at her with a perplexed expression that read half between, 'What in the name of the Gods' and 'Really, you just saved… me!' After reading his looks she felt guilty. He shouldn't have had to feel that way.

Gobber was finished his lesson up now, "Remember that dragons will always…"

He then looked at her,"…always, go for the kill."

Astrid just stared at Gobber and then walked over to the wall. Hiccup also seemed confused by this statement. Or maybe it was just by her actions. The rest of the gang gathered their fallen weapons and/or belongings and made their way out of the arena. Astrid stayed behind to check her theory; nobody would be around here during lunchtime. The dragons only ever got fed at dinner once a day and nobody else trained with them except in dragon training.

Before Gobber left he said to her and Hiccup, "You guys won't open any cages, so lock up after ye leave…don't get into trouble, Hiccup." He said to his apprentice.

Astrid turned to look at the wall and waited for Hiccup to leave, he didn't

"Why did you do that?" He asked tentatively, as if he didn't know what her reaction might be.

Astrid turned to face him, for the first time since she got here she looked at him closely. He still had his freckles that covered his cheekbones and nose, and there was a scar on his chin from when his mother was taken, not killed. He stared at her with his inquisitive eyes; beautiful, charming, forest green eyes. She was getting lost in them and almost forgot that he wasn't betrothed to her, she stopped herself after she realized she was leaning closer to him. He stepped back, obviously surprised she would even slant a centimeter or two closer in his direction. She quickly thought of a cover-up.

"Comradery, you didn't have your shield raised. You're lucky you're not toast."

Hiccup was still discombobulated at this but made a remark nevertheless.

"If I was, I'm sure there'd be more than one toast to my death."

She was visibly taken aback by this. How could he be so flippant about his own death? Then she remembered, she may have had a mask of anger to cover up feelings but Hiccup was too late in getting his barrier up. He showed too many feelings and by the time he got his barrier up he was hurt too much and made sarcastic remarks to cover it up. Hiccup was taken aback by… her being taken aback.

He hesitantly asked, "Astrid, are you ok?"

He asked it as if her showing an inclination to caring for him was weird. She suddenly realized it was and another pang of guilt hit her.

"Yeah, fine." She stated.

This would be over soon, she expected. As soon as Hiccup gets slightly better at dragon training she would follow him to the cove and fix this mess with him. She had to tell him the truth, when it wouldn't deter him from his path.

Hiccup, as if reading her mind asked, "What are you not telling me?"

She abruptly looked back as her eyes wandered a bit unbeknownst to her. Hiccup didn't even know her properly yet and he was already this good at reading her? Sure he knew her acquaintance wise but he didn't ever spend time with her! Now he goes and pulls this out! She had to end this before she spilt the beans right then and there.

"Even if I was hiding something, I wouldn't say anything."

She stated bluntly, with a small threat embedded in the line. Hiccup took his leave, slowly exiting as if his world had been turned upside down… it probably had. Astrid waited a few minutes and then looked to the dragon cages, this was about to be the moment of truth. She looked at the Nadder cage.

"Ok Stormfly, let's see what you're made of."

* * *

**And thats it, Next chapter may or may not be Astrid in the future (Very specific i know) Now that it is exceedingly obvious which one I'm going to post next, I bid the farewell good sirs or dames. (Or whatever you wanna be called)  
**

**Read it view it fave it break it live it make it and upgrade it, buy it smash it fix it trade it sub it write it like it review.  
****(Wasn't anticlimactic at all)**

**Cya. **


	7. Chances of survival

**Hello guys and welcome back to the future! so much for my 2by2 attempt as I will only have this 1 future chapter befroe we go back to the past as It will just be too hard to sequence effectively .. you'll get what i mean**

**Anyway thanks a hundred to my beta again (Nothernlights95) for reading it and everything.**

**New chapter time**

**Review Replies**

* * *

**JMAN-of-the-Water-Tribe: Thanks :D I try to make it interesting for people and I'm happy its working, and If you enjoy reading it then I enjoy writing it :P **

**Malik The Night Angel: Yeah I didn't want to make it that Astrid seems like the failure though as her doing that was risky in itself. But m sure ive worked around it XD. And as astrid had gone back in time. there are technically two dragon trainers there already :D**

**Scorpian6955: My very first fic was excatly that, take a few scenes, reqrite with different thoughts, and the popularity of that one was well... Less then adequate :P So i think I learnt my lesson. As a writer I'm glad you understand, As a reader however, As i have been a reader for 90% of my life and barely started writing, I can understand your turmoil :P. (Ps your vivid description made me laugh btw) And its also flattering that you like it so much you are threatening me with bodily harm because I'm keeping you from reading more :P The next chapter is here, not as much of a cliffhanger this time. :P thanks for the support (in a roudabout kind of way XD)**

**a random person: The ordering of my response was off but its the same concept, inception. :P And it was meant to be confusing, because the situation was. I was just bemused thats all.**

**Guest: Im gonna guess your refering to Nexarc? You just said he so Its kinda vague :P (ps why did u tell me the name of my story? Just Curious it doesn't really have explanation) Regardless thanks for the support and glad you took the time to review .**

* * *

**So anyway story time is fun time. (I wanted to qoute fishlegs for the title but didnt have room :P [Chances of survival are dwindling into single digits now])**

* * *

Chances of Survival

* * *

_"Married!?"_

_"…"_

Astrid's eyes slowly moved from Hiccup to Gobber, as if one of them would burst out laughing telling her it was a joke. Gobber seemed to come to the realization that she did have amnesia or something like it because he left Hiccup in the battlefield as some would say.

"Ahem, I just… 'ave to… go inside…good luck Hiccup!"

'Not the first time he's made that kind of exit.' Hiccup thought to himself whilst Astrid was trying to comprehend the fact that apparently, she was getting married to Hiccup. It wasn't the fact that he was undesirable, if she were honest with herself she would say he was very desirable at the moment; but it was more or less the fact that she was Astrid Hofferson. She didn't marry; in fact she planned not to! What changed her mind? It would have had to be something important, she must have done it to pay a life debt or something. She realized she was digressing and got back onto the matter at hand.

"Hiccup…" She began slowly.

Hiccup slowly turned to her but he didn't have fear in his eyes, it seemed more like guilt and anticipation. He opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off for the sake of delaying news she probably didn't want to hear.

"Why are we betrothed? Don't withhold or else!" She lifted her clenched hand to emphasize the latter.

Hiccup saw this and knew she wouldn't as Toothless would intervene but he didn't want to hold anything back anymore. If he was stuck with this Astrid he would have to make her feel welcome in this environment. If he got her to remain calm and intact he would figure out where his Astrid was…and whether or not she's stuck in his head while he hallucinated dreams about an alternate past, or something completely different. He spilled the beans.

"Okay, umm, t-to begin, the other Astrid and I have been going out steadily for the past 5 years officially and I thought i-it would be time and yo- she said y-yes…"

He responded, stuttering around her for the first time in a while.

For some reason Astrid was a little upset he didn't refer to 'his Astrid' and herself because she really shouldn't care! How could she say yes?! 'Ugh what is coming over me? I better not be turning sappy just because he's cute!' It was already too late to cut off her thought as she registered what she just said in her head. 'Damn it!' She tried distracting herself by changing the topic; she was about to when he continued.

"Look I know it seems really soon for you, as you just skipped ahead 6 years, but h-hear me out! You don't have to act rash on this…" He cut off again because of the look she was giving him.

Astrid was incredulous, he was trying to justify something that by the looks of it they… he and his Astrid both agreed to! She corrected herself sadly and ignored the look on his face. She was determined to change the subject. At the back of her mind however, a little voice was telling her this might not be such a bad future after all.

"So… what was your father's reaction?" She asked.

Hiccup recoiled in shock and then realized she didn't know. It wasn't her fault but it was still like someone grabbed a knife of grief and slashed at his back. She didn't miss this as she quickly misread.

"He didn't take it too well did he?"

Hiccup needed her to stop, he was fighting back random tears that threatened to drop and he tried telling her

"Astrid he-"

Astrid continued, almost ignoring Hiccup, "Which means we are doing this behind his back…"

Hiccup saw where she was about to go with this and spoke louder to stop her.

"Astrid don't!"

Astrid realized the desperation in his voice and restrained herself as she asked.

"Well what happened then?" She questioned as Hiccup swallowed the lump in his throat to speak properly.

"Well the thing is he didn't take it…at all."

Astrid stared at him for this as he gained his composure, 'Why was this bearing so hard on him?' She thought.

She let him collect himself as he avoided her gaze and said bluntly, "He's dead."

She froze, guilt and regret of changing the subject came first, second was sadness that the Chief… Her Chief… Hiccups father, her apparent father in law… was no more. How could she have been so blind?! He was clearly affected by it yet she assumed what she would and continued talking about it.

"I… I'm s-sorry." She meant it.

Hiccup turned away from her and whispered sadly, "Don't be, it was a year ago… shouldn't affect me anymore…"

She contemplated what this meant for the village… and suddenly it dawned on her.

"Y-you're… Chief of Berk?"

Hiccup faced back at her now and huffed slightly in amusement and replied, "Yeah, can you believe it? Berk's lasted a whole year! So I gotta be doing something right!" He said as a bit of his sarcasm came back.

Astrid smiled at this against her will as she thought about the fact that this meant she was going to be chieftess of Berk. The position never appealed to her much and she never really thought about it, let alone getting married but knowing now that she… Hiccup's Astrid was going to be chieftess was daunting all of a sudden…and exciting! She felt a tinge of jealousy for her future counterpart as she realized this. 'Oh great, I'm jealous at myself for my own future...' She thought to herself, 'Since when do I even want this future? Wait why do I even want this future?!' she argued with herself.

Hiccup was watching her have an internal battle, he could tell by her face that she was doing this. Generally it was during circumstances where it would be to do her duties and ignore Hiccup or not ignore Hiccup and… well that was something he generally kept to himself. However the latter always ended up winning and he was thoroughly enjoying the struggle Astrid was having with herself. Granted he had little idea what it was about, but he had a fair notion that it involved him.

A bulky Rumblehorn by the name of Skull Crusher interrupted their conversation (if you could call it that) as a former dragon trapper arrived in town.

"Hiccup! Astrid! I was doing the scouting job you assigned me to when I had the strangest dream-"

Hiccup cut him off and ushered him away slightly as Astrid seemed taken aback by something.

"Eret, now's not the best time…Astrid is not in her right self."

Eret responded quickly, "What's wrong? Don't tell me that eel pox thing you told me about is spreading!"

Hiccup shook his head and answered swiftly, "Amnesia, we gotta go before she decides it's a good idea to kill a dragon."

Eret nodded but not in understanding as he didn't know why she'd harm a dragon even if she had amnesia.

Astrid was gaping at this man when he arrived. He was exactly her type! He was the perfect representation of what she would find attractive, strong but not overly beefy. Charming, witty and smart with a warriors heart. However, she felt no attraction to him. There wasn't an ounce of attraction to what should be the perfect guy. Why did she find Hiccup so overly attractive and not the physical manifestation man of her dreams? What was wrong with her?!

Eret then got on his dragon and left promptly because a confused Astrid meant a violent Astrid. He'd been hit more than a few times in his stay, regardless if it was only about a year or so that he had been residing at Berk as he had no family… left.

Hiccup turned to Astrid, "There's a lot that's happened. Stuff you wouldn't even believe. There's something else I need to tell y-"

Hiccup abruptly stopped talking, his eyes rolled backwards and he collapsed to the ground. Astrid ran over to him to see if he was okay. Why is she panicking? It's not like something life threatening just happened… right? 'Was he okay?' Astrid asked herself as she quickly inspected him for injuries and found nothing out of the ordinary. He didn't have a fever, she sighed a short breath of relief as this was common in people that were over exhausted and could therefore be deemed not life threatening. She really shouldn't have worried so much anyway. Why did she worry so much? It's quite late and it's not like they had to be somewhere.

She carried Hiccup to his house and assumed nobody would be home. However the light was on and if his father was gone he should be the only one residing there. She wouldn't be until after the wedding. Astrid saw a massive dragon sitting outside the house with yellow eyes, a red tinge all over and a blue stripe just above the upper lip. On closer inspection Astrid would have found out that it didn't have two giant wings, but actually four wings. The dragon was snoozing and when she passed by it eyed her curiously as if it… sensed something, but she continued anyway.

She opened the door cautiously to look at the trespasser. Astrid was surprised to see a middle aged woman with russet hair and green eyes sitting facing the door, but reading a book. She didn't seem like a dangerous person but then again she was not from the village she remembered. Yet nor was that guy Hiccup called Eret.

Astrid opened the door slowly and the elder woman looked up and smiled softly when she saw Hiccup passed out on Astrid's shoulder. The woman spoke.

"Has he tired himself out again? He needs to take things slowly." The woman sighed in a matter of fact tone. Astrid saw the resemblance in Hiccup to this woman and instantly thought relative. It could be his aunt, from another tribe, she presumed.

"I guess you could say that." Astrid replied cautiously, she was in unknown territory and she was probably expected to know who this was. She would play it cool and see where this leads her. The woman spoke again.

"Aye, put him upstairs, he'll get a reprimand in the morning." She said again with the soft smile.

Astrid now knew that this person was taking on a mother like role in Hiccups life; the Gods knew he needs it. Astrid would not bother her much since Hiccup's relative seemed a little withdrawn at the moment. She hastily plopped Hiccup on the bed and left with a simple smile and goodbye.

Valka knew it the moment Astrid walked in, the girl had no idea who she was. She could sense Astrid's body dripping with unease so she was vague and let her pass through quickly as to avoid awkwardness. Valka and Astrid had become quite close but for some reason Astrid was suffering some sort of memory loss. Valka also knew this as Cloud Jumper sensed it too, that warning rumble before Astrid entered was a clear sign the dragon sensed it. Valka would question Hiccup in the morning.

"There's a lot that's happened. Stuff you wouldn't even believe. There's something else I need to tell y-"

Hiccup fell into a slumber; what was happening? One second he was talking to Astrid and the next he had collapsed and passed out. He was dreaming… It was the first day of dragon training, the events whizzed by in his mind like flashes from a dragon's fire. It was the same as his last dream, an alternate memory because he knew the original version had not gone as well for him. The person who was changing the events was Astrid! In the fight she was more cautious and calculated than usual and he knew for sure when she raised her shield to protect him. This was Hiccup's Astrid through and through. He was sure now that his Astrid was stuck in the past trying to figure out what the Hel to do. He kept watching this glimpse into the past and saw Astrid in his place, pinned against the wall and getting the same critical talk from Gobber. When class ended it was different too, everyone was taken aback, especially his alternate self. It was a vivid but confusing dream. However he could still see Astrid as if he was there, asking the questions he asked. He saw the look in her eyes and knew she was going to train her Nadder again. If only he could show her she's not alone. His past self left and he was watching Astrid prepare to open the gate. He tried to speak to her, something, anything to talk to the past Astrid.

He managed a whisper, "Good luck"

* * *

**A few perspective changes so I hope you could keep up with it :P That is another chapter to a close and sh*ts gonna get real soon :P.**

**I hope you liked it and continue to read, If you dont like it then why did you read this far? XD**

**Review Fave invade turkey for no reason, (I mean a literal turkey) and as always, thanks for reading XD**

**Cya**


	8. Voices

**Soz I didn't update yesterday :P I was quite busy and didn't end up getting around to it :P **

**Pls forgive meh. Thanks a thousand to my beta reader again (NorthernLights94)**

**This next chapter is Astrid in the past because well. You'll see why. Something last chapter segued into this one so when I can I will 2 by 2 but when it is for the plot I will switch it up. Thats my chapter schedule. Detailed... i know... Anyway now that your probably utterly confused...**

**Review Replies :D :D**

* * *

**Somebody105: Yes. Lets :P I have to say if i could have a dragon a nadder would be my choice :P. Stormfly had to be my fave dragon (Soz toothless) So yeah, i reckon i'd b the first as ****_everyones_**** fave is toothless. :P Anyway Thanks for the review :D**

**Malik The Night Angel: I needed to do a comparison. Eret seems like something Astrid would have liked back in the day but the comparison shows how much she just... doesn't :P Hiccup is apparently her type XD So it was more her ****_trying_**** to like Eret and failing horribly. Hope it wasn't too much :P (How dare she look at another man!) (Blasphemy) But hey she's 14 XD**

**Snoopykid: Thanks, As much as I like massive reviews with good advice the simple compliment goes a long way :D So thank you again :P (And plus I don't need to answer a billion and seven questions XD) Even though i do like answering them.**

**A random person: Hehe you'll see. No answers here. There won't be anything given away. Because I've totally thought of what im doing. Because I know what im doing... Everything is in control and I am certainly not winging it. No way. Impossible. You cant prove anything! ... (In all seriousness though I ****_do_**** have an Idea :P)**

Scorpian6955: I believe soo far your reviews are the most animate. Descriptive an lively reviews ive read :P And to satisfy the drooling face Heres **a metaphorical napkin to dry it up (in the form of the next chapter) And the next chapter is here so you can continue lovin it :D (Dramatic introductory music with various brass instruments) **

**Ms. Ships A Lot: The next chapter is here! Keep reading because I get enjoyment from your enjoyment (So the opposite of a sadist... Can someone label what the official name is? XD) **

**Krystalslazz: Exciting is a new word :P Its curious (er and curios-er) how people react differently to the same stuff :D Im happy it was positive for a majority of people Including you :) Thanks for the review**

**Jack: Thanks! Here is your order of Turkey and the next chapter (The turkeys delicious. try it).**

**Bteam: Well so far Hiccup is remembering both pasts. The whole point of the story is Astrid well... Changing the past :P So hope you can deal with a little (okay a lot) of variation from the original past. Because as they say. Astrid in the class B-team. (Insert rest of song here) Anyway thanks for the review!**

* * *

**And ow time for the actual chapter. So sit down drink tea, coffee, or don't drink at all and read the chapter :D !**

* * *

Voices

* * *

Astrid was standing outside the pen about to see if dragons were innocent, she really hoped they were. Being sent back in time was having a weird effect on her and she felt a little, scratch that, a lot out of place. It isn't something the mind is ever ready for, something that most people would generally be… unraveled about. Luckily she wasn't most people and could hold her own, however that doesn't mean she isn't affected by it.

Astrid had her hand on the lever when she heard it, a faint, distant voice…"Good luck"

Astrid snapped around expecting to find Hiccup there and was scared out of her wits that she'd been caught. The voice sure as Hel sounded like him! Then when she saw nobody in the arena or up on the railings it scared her even more. It sounded like it was whispered right next to her! She was definitely going insane. Maybe she couldn't handle it as well as she thought.

Hiccup was in his vivid dream, when he managed to croak his encouragement. He didn't expect her to turn around like she'd heard it, she seemed frightened and on edge. Could she hear him? He would find out. Maybe this was just a dream… maybe not.

He spoke louder this time, "You can hear me?"

Hiccup watched as Astrid flinched again and nodded slowly. Hiccup saw her open her mouth to speak but close it again. He noticed that if this was his Astrid in the past, she would probably think she's crazy. He needed to make sure this dream Astrid could hear him though and it wasn't a coincidence.

"Raise your left hand if you can hear me."

She lifted her hand almost instantly; Hiccup now knew she could hear him. This was the moment of truth. She was either a dream person, or His Astrid stuck in some crazy past that was the Gods way of punishing him further.

"What is the name of your dragon?" He asked carefully. Astrid widened her eyes and followed over the question with her own.

"Stormfly... Hiccup is that you?"

Hiccup smiled (internally of course) and knew that his Astrid was stuck in the past, at least in his head.

"How are you faring milady?"

Astrid was confused and surprised; it was like Hiccup was right here talking to her! What was going on? She smiled however as he called her milady, a clear hint that this is the man she was currently betrothed too.

"Hiccup, are you here too? Where are you?"

Astrid looked around again half expecting a tall brown haired man with a prosthetic leg, a handsome stubble and wit to match. But she saw none, the voice however responded.

"I'm in some kind of… dream… are you in the past?"

This was by far the weirdest conversation she'd had in… forever. She nodded while contemplating how the Hel Hiccup could just sleep and communicate with her, that is, if she wasn't insane. Then again she did wake up in the past.

She asked, "I don't know how, but I am. How long have I been gone?"

Astrid could hear the awkward laugh from Hiccup as he apparently was having a hard time saying something.

"Hiccup…" She said dangerously. Funny, even though they both were in a weird dream in the past to future, she could threaten him and get away with it. He shut his mouth and responded.

"Well you yourself have been gone barely a day. However your counterpart has been here to err… replace you?" He questioned himself.

For a fleeting moment Astrid thought he'd replaced her already, but with the confusion in his voice there must be more too it

"Replacement?"

Hiccup seemed to sense or figure out her worries because he quickly continued. "You, well, the you from this time is here. I-I mean it's you, but it's not you per say…there are some things different, it's like you are you but from where you are now but there-" He was cut off by Astrid.

"Hiccup!"

At her shout, Hiccup corrected himself in one rambled breath, "Past you is here and you are in the past. You've switched!"

Astrid motioned a small 'oh' with her mouth as she took it all in. The dragon killing her, she herself refers to it as 'when she was stupid' Regardless, that her was in a time where there was peace with the dragons and she herself is a dragon sympathizer in a time of war with dragons; and Hiccup says the Gods hate him. Astrid also realized what this meant for her earlier self, being betrothed to Hiccup. (That ought to be a shock.) Realizing the loss and gain in Hiccup's life, (How has Valka responded to the old her?) and noticing how attractive Hiccup is. (It must be amusing for Hiccup to watch her fall in love with him all over again.) She contemplated her last thought, Hiccup was really attractive to her for many reasons and not just his looks, but once she got to know Hiccup, unlike her fourteen year old self, she loved his wit and kind nature. Not to mention a winning personality, which she knows will entice her counterpart.

Hiccup was obviously giving her time to think through all of this, not having a clue it was more or less centered about how much her other self is going to love him. (Hiccup has that effect on her) But then as much as she'd like to think about Hiccup all day and talk to dream him, she needed to get a move on.

"I need to train my Nadder before someone wonders where I am."

Hiccup grunted in agreement, "So it's really my Astrid in the past… we will get out of this mess, I promise. I'll find out how to get you back or get me there, whatever happens we will go through this. Together."

It was a really sappy line but she fell for it (she always did). After a small blush and sigh she smirked and replied.

"Before you do that you have an agro… me that needs dealing with." She teased.

Hiccup laughed but the dream was clearly waning, as it sounded distorted.

Astrid stopped smiling and realized her one lifeline to her time was fading too. This was her Hiccup. She wasn't ready all of a sudden to live this life again. Not all of it, and not unless Hiccup was…you guessed it, with her. Hiccup barely got in a goodbye as the voice cut out completely. She was silent for a minute as if he'd come back. He'll probably never have that dream again…or she's crazy and unravelling; she'll never know.

Astrid turned back to her caged Nadder and took a steadying breath. Hiccup knew, she thinks, that she is here, so she is not alone. Does he remember his other past? She should be careful because a lot is weighing on her, not the kind of importance she was expecting. She shoved thoughts like that out of her mind as she concentrated at getting an ally in this hostile past.

Astrid pulled the lever and watched the gate open. Stormfly dashed out expecting to be attacked instantly, but Astrid was prepared for this and raised her hands calmly to show a lack of weapon.

"Easy girl, easy…"

The Deadly Nadder stopped and looked at her incredulously as if saying, 'you're seriously not armed… what else are you gonna attack me with?!' Astrid was getting more confident by the second that Stormfly was in there somewhere because if it hesitated, it could be trained. Nevertheless she still wasn't taking chances.

She slowly approached the dragon, "I mean you no harm, and I'm your friend." She said calmly.

The Nadder noticed the closing distance and shot out her tail spikes.

Astrid slowly moved around, making sure to stay in its eyesight as she approached the tail. She did what she did best, she trained her dragon. She smoothed down the spikes as you're supposed too and the dragon purred positively. Astrid was sure she was in the right world, Stormfly trusted her now and she could create a bond that she already had but the dragon didn't.

She stood in front of it and slowly extended her hand. The Nadder was seemingly mesmerized by the human hand that extended before her and then nuzzled it, showing complete trust.

Astrid had Stormfly, which was ticked off the list…next? Hiccup and Toothless, and then Berk. Astrid had a lot of work to do; maybe her Hiccup would come back and find a way to join her. His father's still alive, Gods! She hadn't thought of that since she was here! His father was still alive and if she remained long enough, he could still be alive! She could change Hiccup's world for the better! This was it, her chance. Her thoughts weren't even distracted by her dragon nuzzling her in surprise of being treated nicely and with affection.

She would not waste it. However she had a lot of work to do.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter (I did). There may or may not be an oc- Im joking I hate ocs. Okay I can deal with 1 or 2 in stories but other than that i wont read it (Im not actually adding ocs.) **

**Anyway Thats that done. What will happen next? (Its another one of Astrid in past. Ps im not sure if "pastrid" Is past astrid in future or future astrid in past. Please specify :P)**

**And before I forget as I should of done this last chapter or whatever: RIP Robin Williams. (no other comment)**

**Review Reply Read R-fave R-follow Regulate Repeat. (They are all r words I swear) And if you don't want to do all those ****_TO BAD_**** you cant be forced but I can bluff!**

**Cya**


	9. Rewriting History

**Time for another Flashed back Episode... Chapter... I wish it was as easy to animate as it was to write (Seriously has anyone tried animating. ) Anyway. **

**My grand master super fantastic plan is done. Kinda. Its still a rough plan but I can wing the smaller details :P Hope you dont mind**

**Now Review Replies**

* * *

**A random person: Robin williams was my fave D: don't know what my favourite movie with him in it was either! And yeah.. thats plan of mine... Anyway This isn't an angsty story so dw I'm not ****_THAT_**** cruel... yet.**

**flowingcrane3: Rest can wait for the t' ( switched letters around from your review... I thouught it was clever...) Thanks for the review :D rest... err wait no longer!**

**snoopykid: Haha yeah... because she ahd a good intention to start with... ( Jokes) There is a possibility it will turn out for the best however. Thanks for the review**

**Malik The Night Angel: Only at select times though, when Hiccup faints and etc he can :P I thought it was cool too :D Glad you like it, I'm gonna keep em coming.**

**PrincessArien: Pastrid = Astrid who is 14 in the future. Got it. :P Wait no. Pastrid is future Astrid gone to the past as she had already gone through it. Okay. There we go.**

**Scorpian6955: Itching for more. Wow havent heard that said by anyone in a while. And ps I believe you don't review everything. I dare you to review every nook and cranny :P Literally. Every letter gets a sentence. (That will probs = a 40 page essay) If your up to the challenge... (jk) The dream connection was a last minute idea. But it worked :D... Me= you have a time travel stor- (scrolls down profile, finds story, reads it from start to finish) Nice! I will review on that I will just finish this first :D. Anyway. moar here**

**Jack: Anytime you want turkey I'm the guy you oughta see! (np!) Next chapter has arrived :D**

**Somebody105: Time travelling always has this problem, however if there was a lack of changing it would be a story recount not a story :D So. Let the drama continue (and honestly if you were shoved back into the past you wouldn't be able to remember everything let alone keep up an act not to change from the original. :P **

* * *

**After those replies. Sit down relax and enjoy. If that was too lax for you. SIT THE HEL DOWN AND READ IT YOU- (Slammed door is heard and rambling continues in a lower volume and its hard to make out the rest. Assumed expletives)**

* * *

Rewriting History

* * *

It was beginning to rain, no pour as Astrid walked into the Great Hall of the town still needlessly at war with dragons. Astrid found the rest of the teens sitting at the table beginning their dinner. Hiccup wasn't there yet. She was going to sit down when Snotlout flashed a suggestive grin at her. This was one thing she especially didn't miss about the past.

"Hey babe, you did good today, though I don't know why you helped Hiccup, which was our chance to get rid of him. Anyway do you want to sit near me…aargh?!" He yelped in pain before he could finish his sentence as Astrid grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, she made it especially painful for insulting Hiccup.

She might as well stick up for him now. Astrid was glad the Snotlout in her time was a decent person. Snotlout was the most affected by Hiccups rise to fame, not because he was jealous, but because he was guilty. Snotlout had apparently hidden in his 'Viking persona' to discourage that he had a heart. That doesn't however, change everything, and payback was one of those.

After dealing Snotlout more than his fair share of pain, she took a seat next to the twins and coincidently on the opposite side of the table to Snotlout. Gobber approached them and decided now was the time for after class tips.

"Okay, time to go over the mistakes of today. Ruff, Tuff, let's start with ye'. Bickering over who has what ain't going to win any fights, let alone allow ye' to survive it."

Astrid scoffed at this as she knew they really wouldn't learn from this. Gobber then turned to Fishlegs.

"Fishlegs ye' may know a lot about dragons but ye' also need to fight! Facts and stats won't help in a battle!"

Fishlegs opened his mouth to retort but then shut it quickly as he realized you probably shouldn't answer back to a dragon fighting expert. Astrid knew his brain was a crucial part of the team however. He would come in handy, everyone in their team worked well together when they were serious.

Snotlout was next, "Snotlout you would be quite good if ye' weren't busy talkin' people up that aren't interested you."

Gobber had clearly noticed Snotlout's attempts and Astrid's refusals. Astrid could of sworn that, under his breath, Snotlout said a combination of something like 'only a matter of time' and 'look who's talking'. True, Gobber never married, but Snotlout didn't have to be that arrogant… then again what else is new?

It was now raining heavily outside, she could tell because none other than Hiccup had opened the door and entered. She forced herself not to smile at his appearance… yet. A few more days and he would have created a bond with Toothless. 'Hang in there Astrid', she told herself. Gobber turned to Astrid as it was her turn.

"Where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?"

She answered him, herself, "I mistimed my somersault dive, it was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble."

Ruff decided she would give her some sarcasm. Even though they all did a lot worse but she was nit picking.

"Yeah we noticed."

Snotlout thought this was an opportunity to have another shot at Astrid.

"No, no it was great! It was so, Astrid!" Snotlout said sweetly as Hiccup approached the table.

Astrid ignored Snotlout and focused on Hiccup. He was drenched from head to toe and looked confused about something. He probably met Toothless today. Gobber thought that because Snotlout was being nice, so for the sake of it, he commented.

"She's right, you have to be tough on yourself!" Gobber noticed Hiccup now and it was clear that it was his turn.

"Where did Hiccup go wrong?"

Gobber realized his mistake too late as this opened up a multitude of opportunities for harassment. Hiccup meanwhile, ignored the insults and moved to the other table as Snotlout wouldn't let him sit near him.

"Uhh he showed up?" Ruffnut teased.

However, at least Ruffnut didn't go as far as Tuffnut, "He didn't get eaten!"

Funny how much everyone in the group matured over the last few years and Hiccup is the one everyone looks to now. Astrid didn't understand how he could forgive them so easily, they weren't worth forgiving.

However she spoke without knowing it until it was already said, "He's not confident in his abilities."

At this everyone stopped and stared, especially Hiccup. The whole gang was eying her as if she had killed a dragon, or in their case, befriended a dragon.

Gobber was the first to speak, "Thank you Astrid."

He said slowly and uneasily unlike he would have last time. It was more of an incredulous tone. He changed the subject, hitting the twins on the back of the head as he walked by. Snotlout and Fishlegs were will gaping at her. Hiccup looked like he'd been stunned and then slapped.

"You need to live and breathe this stuff! The Dragon manual…"

Astrid rolled her eyes at the old Dragon manual, which would have to be updated again. Rewriting the Book of Dragons would have to be palmed off to Fishlegs, not that he'd mind; Fishlegs would enjoy it. Hiccup finally sat down at his table and ate what little amount of food was on his plate, still looking confused.

Gobber continued, "Everything we know about every dragon we know of."

There was thunder in the distance, Gobber then stated, "No attacks tonight… hurry up."

Finally getting what Gobber was insinuating, the Twins looked horrified. Snotlout looked angry, Hiccup didn't seem to notice and Fishlegs looked like he just received his present on Snoggletog.

"Wait, you mean read?" Tuffnut asked while his sister was even more scared.

"While we're still alive?"

Snotlout was more irritated than anything, "Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?"

Fishlegs however couldn't contain his excitement anymore.

"Oh I've read it like, seven times. There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face! And, and, there's this other one, that buries itself for like a week-" He was cut off on his excited ramble by Tuffnut.

"Yeah, that sounds great. There was a chance I was going to read that…"

Ruffnut finished for him. "But.. now…"

Snotlout was all of a sudden bored with this conversation and stood up.

"You guys read, I'll go kill stuff."

There was a flurry from all the other teens except Astrid and Hiccup. Astrid couldn't care less and Hiccup seemed lost in thought. He was eyeing the Book of Dragons now. Fishlegs was rambling about other dragons as he left, the Twins were bickering and Snotlout was walking proudly as if he was the leader of the group. For now maybe, if she wasn't leading, but that's going to change…soon. Hiccup came over nervously and tried making friendly conversation.

"So I'll guess we'll share?"

This was the first time since he'd entered the Great Hall that he talked to her. She may be restraining herself from blabbing about Toothless and everything, and also confining herself from kissing his charming face...regardless, nothing was stopping her from being his friend.

"Okay then."

Astrid knew Hiccup was counting on, no, probably betting that she'd turn him away. So when she accepted he looked like he'd been stunned and slapped again. She smiled lightly and made room for him to sit. Hiccup tentatively sat next to her, as if afraid he would enrage her if he was looking at the table wrong let alone sitting close to her.

Astrid opened the book and began reading aloud before the situation became awkward. She was going to skip to different pages and then land on the Night-Fury to see his reaction. She'd know if he had met him yet. She looked at the first class of dragon. A Rumblehorn. Once his father's and now Eret's dragon, was the first page she opened up to.

"Rumblehorn, Tracker class dragon with an acute sense of smell. Charges opponents with a heavily armored skull. Also has a club like tail. Shoots barely molten rock that solidifies in the air making it half boulder, half fire. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight."

Hiccup was silent through all of this, still probably wondering why she was acting so nice.

She flipped to another page and read that one, "Timberjack, this gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight."

She read, but in less detail, all too eager to get to the Night Fury. Hiccup hadn't noticed her decrease in detail and took over, turned the page and read the next one.

"Monstrous Nightmare. Stoker class. Can set its body on fire. Lethal claws and one of the most aggressive known dragons. Extremely dangerous kill on sight."

Neither of them was really concerned about every dragon in the book. Flipping to random pages wasn't the best learning method but the book would be rewritten soon enough, she hoped. She decided after about the thirtieth page that it was time for the page turner, (literally) and went to the empty part of the book with the Night Fury.

Hiccup froze. He definitely had met Toothless alright. Astrid realized this whole time Hiccup had been periodically moving closer to her. He was sneakier than she thought, subtly trying to be as close to her as possible. He was too timid to actually try and win her over she knew. However, little did he know she was already his. She read the page.

"Night Fury, speed unknown, size unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance. Hide and pray it does not find you." She finished. He seemed to contemplate something. He grabbed his journal but before he opened it, seemed to remember she was there so he feigned a yawn to get her attention.

"I should, ahh really… get to bed…"

Hiccup tried to get away, however she wasn't letting Hiccup leave his own hard fought proximity so easily.

"Hiccup I can tell when you're faking exhaustion. You're not tired." She told him, wondering how he'd react.

He stumbled over himself as he replied, "Aah-err I-I was just thinking, thinking about stuff."

She raised a brow and questioned him further, knowing full well it was about Toothless.

"About?" She asked as she watched him try and change the subject.

He didn't seem to phased by the 'kill on sight' yet so she would assume he hadn't made a bond…yet. She sure as Hel had a hard time not grimacing at the words. He responded, finally finding an answer to her question.

"Why did you stick up for me?"

Astrid realized this must have also been plaguing his mind. It was slightly sad that he was genuinely confused at someone showing basic respect towards him. No wonder he was so timid! She sighed. Hiccup found this out a bit later but she would inform him now.

"Use your left hand next time you fight. I'm going to go ahead and say you're left handed."

Hiccup was still confused, and it was his turn to raise a brow.

"That's it? You stuck up for me because I might be left handed?"

This time she gave him a light glare, more out of irritation than anger. He flinched and slunk down anyway. She sighed again and this time said the truth…kind of.

"Hiccup you're not a bad person… just because you mess up doesn't mean everyone should give up hope on you. I believe… I believe you deserve a chance." She said honestly and sadly as shame came back to her from what she did the first time.

How she was to him when she really was fourteen and what Hiccup was dealing with again in the future. She wished she could of changed what she did. However she now felt less guilty that she could. Hiccup was taken aback at her optimism for him.

He stated one last thing before he left, "Well… you'd be the first… but thank you." He said before turning tail and leaving. Astrid felt even more guilt as she realized by this stage Hiccup had given up hope.

It's amazing what Toothless awoke within him. Confidence, hope, defiance and strength, everything that made Hiccup the strongest of everyone. It began here. Astrid's guilt turned into determination to help Hiccup and right her wrongs. She would change the way she treated him in the past. Astrid might have to live out her teen years again, however, she was going to stand by him until the end. Again. And as many times as she can. Whether Hiccup knew or not.

They were in this together.

* * *

**Tada! Astrid is being nice to Hiccup. PS sorry for the random unnanounced hurt/comfort there. Really it was just too good of an oppurtunity to pass up, Adds detail to story telling and its the style of writing i presume im best at**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed and next chapter coming soon (on sale, for lease not really)**

**Review, Count to Q in Chronological order using colour coding, fave, reply, follow, whatever you want really. I'm not the boss of you, make your own day-um life choices! (yes reviewing is a life choice)**

**Cya**


	10. Mixed Feelings

**Hello and welcome back to another Flashed back Chapter. **

**Thanks a million to my Beta Reader (NorthernLights94) For where would thoust be without you? (That proper english...)**

**Anyway. Should probably cut down on the chit chat (PS over the next few weeks the story updates may be more in bursts as time is limited. Just less in general. Sorry. School. Blame education.) **

**Anyway Review Replys**

* * *

**Storygirl99210: Thankyou! thanks for the review... And in all caps too! Indicates excitement :D (Sherlock Holmes thinking there...) Anyway You can now read moar :P**

**Malik The Night Angel: Only one part D: D: (jk) I don't care if you were reading this for the use of the word realization (as thats the only word i seem to use i have realized) But hey you are looking forward/ Enjoying it so im happy :D ty for the review XD And i will keep on writing.**

**Scorpian6955: Oh but good sir what if i don't know what you mean about every nook and cranny. Its not like its stupid to take everything literally. (Which it actually ****_really_**** is) So its your fault for not being overspecific! Anyway. My review of ****_your_**** story didn't work! So i wrote it again after a spaz attack. (From myself, to myself) For the 'thats your mother' Line. Hah... Yeah... I remembered that... I did it differently :P Moving on. B.o.D (Book of dragons) What was that about the bottom stuff.. Nadders are in sharp class. Thats it? I added a few from the wiki but I didn't know they remastered it for HTTYD 2? Pls tell me where i find this teeth-sinking stuff!? (as always ty for the review :D)**

**Horses-Are-My-Life: Thanks, glad you like it :D. And past of my story i'm keeping unique is the fact that the past ****_isn't_**** changing the future... You'll find out why later. Or maybe not. (Checks plan) Okay still a maybe.**

**A random person: Oh he is, imagine if she came out with the truth and everything. He would be... Terribly terrored (Confused) With the romantic flight scene, that may be different. How? My plans not that detailed. Thanks for remembering to tell me my idea was cool (I liked it too :D) Thanks for your review as always XD**

**A Random Fan: I am making sure the future version of Hiccup remembers both pasts. Reasons? Unknown. (to you) and i would like it to end similar to Hiccupy Astridy fluffiness (or whatever) in the end too! Hopefully there is an end! Thanks for the review. And again, Astrid looking at Eret wasn't competition for Hiccup. :P He was comparison (Who Hiccup just so happened to flatten in that area. Save Ruffnuts opinion) . Thanks for the review :D **

* * *

**With random fans and people reviewing amuck, We'd better begin! (see what i did there? Coz my last two reviewers were a that- and then i did- and it was... I'll shut up now)**

* * *

Mixed Feelings

* * *

Astrid was angry. She didn't know at what. Ever since she'd been thrown into this 'future' everything was turned on its head. Dragons were apparently not mindless killing machines, Hiccup had become chief, a leader, new people had become a part of the village and she was betrothed to Hiccup! Not to mention her future self found him attractive! (Which was not true) She was a mess. She went into the forest alone to throw her axe at more innocent trees. It was early morning, a new day. The fact that she had woken up in the same place and not back into the time she was from was less than comforting. She was stuck there.

She continued her trek alone in the forest until she heard stomps and a twig snap behind her. She turned in a flurry just in time to see her dragon (apparently) following behind her. It was a blue and gold Deadly Nadder that was following her cautiously as if it was trying to be aware of anything that might attempt to harm her. She had tried to sneak away from it, leaving early morning while it was still sleeping and hoping that it wouldn't follow her. She forgot how good their sense of smell was.

"What do you want?" She scowled in her usual tone.

She didn't want company from anyone, she wanted to think. The last company she wanted was a dragon. Sure they were innocent and friendly but she couldn't let herself trust it yet. It was a dragon. What was its name? Stormy… Stormsky… Stormfly!

"Stormfly go back to the village." She eventually sighed.

Instead the dragon just nuzzled her affectionately. It seemed at a glance like a killer that they were all thought to be, but Astrid was having a very hard time picturing it deadly right now as its widened eyes and adorable nuzzling attack didn't let up. She yelped again in surprise as the dragon pushed its head into her arms demanding attention. Astrid was losing control of her hard Viking self as an extraordinarily laugh escaped her lips and she smiled whilst giving it a scratch.

'What's coming over me?' she screamed internally when she caught herself lost in the moment. She was becoming everything she swore not to do, siding with the dragons. She huffed in frustration and pulled away as her dragon crooned in concern and looked… hurt. Astrid was surprised at how well she could detect its emotion. A pang of guilt hit her as she looked at her dragon. All it was trying to do was cheer her up and be her friend, and look what she's doing to h- It! She realized she was literally expressing sympathy for a dragon!

In fact, to rid herself of this horror she will destroy the mindless beast because it was mindless and Berk's enemy; Astrid tried convincing herself as she drew her axe. Stormfly backed off a bit upon seeing this and crooned in worry, concern, and fear. A dragon was emitting fear! She took a step forward and her dragon bowed its head, warbling softly with the occasional squawk and continued lowering its head until it was in perfect striking distance. It was offering itself to her like it had done something wrong. She was slowed by this but tried to continue her rage as it was being bitten away. She tried desperately to think of all the terrible things they did to the village. She fought back tears as indecision and fear bubbled up. She was terrified of this future, it was too quick of a change, and too soon, so she would end it.

She took one last steadying breath and locked eyes with her dragon. But then something within her snapped and stayed her hand. She was frozen to the spot, for when she looked at the dragon she saw none other than herself. The exact same confusion and the exact same fear.

Stormfly was confused as to why her best friend was not herself and scared of her lashing out. When her rider unsheathed the axe she thought it was her fault. It was her fault for not protecting Astrid from going through the glowing thing and now she was going to get punished. She lowered her head and locked eyes with her rider. However instead of seeing the disappointment in herself from her riders eyes. She understood.

Astrid dropped her weapon, the bond between dragon and human reformed. Astrid practically tackled her dragon into a hug. She didn't know what happened exactly, but all she did know was that dragons were what Hiccup said they were. She couldn't bring herself to kill it if her life depended on it. This was one of the quickest transitions Astrid had gone through, one moment she had an outburst and tried to force herself to kill her dragon and the next she was hugging it in happiness and relief that she realized how wrong she was about dragons early enough.

It may have taken more than a beautiful flight, but Astrid was glad she finally saw Hiccup's point of view...took her long enough. All of her stress had reached its climax and had been let out in that experience. She will still take a while to fully accept this way of life and she would cope because she was Astrid.

Hiccup woke from that dream with his Astrid with a start. The dream faded too quickly. Why didn't he get more time?! His leg was sore as he forgot to unclasp his prosthetic. He then remembered he didn't go to bed in the conventional way. He must of looked like such a wreck to the Astrid here. He also realized she must of met his mother…that would of gone down well. He cautiously made his way downstairs only for a figure to enter through the front door.

"Oh! Hey Ma…before you say any-", he was cut off anyway.

"I know you feel like it's your duty to make sure everything is running smoothly but this does not mean you can overwork yourself. Astrid had to drag you back here by herself!"

"I was not over-exhausted, I passed out!" He quickly retorted.

Valka raised an eyebrow, "Sure… anyway what's happened to Astrid?"

Hiccup grimaced at the fact his mother changed the subject when he wanted to talk about his dream; however he also needed to explain this.

"Errr, ahh okay long story."

Valka straightened slightly and responded softly, "Go on, I've got time."

Hiccup told her the truth, if anyone would believe his theory his mother would. Maybe Fishlegs, as he adored outlandish theories. His mother listened attentively to the whole story, including his dreams and the other's dreams. The whole story was quite long so he left out the little parts about him and Astrid's miscellaneous time together whether in the dream or on a romantic flight. He stayed focused on the main points and after he was done, his mother was silent for a while.

"So what you're saying is the Astrid we've got now is from the time where we killed dragons?"

Hiccup nodded slowly. Valka laughed slightly, which confused Hiccup.

"Well you've changed her mind quickly haven't you?" Valka finished.

Hiccup stared; Valka decided an explanation was probably due.

"Well she's been docile enough around all the dragons I've seen her with, so whatever you did you did it right!"

Hiccup blushed slightly but nodded none the less. Had he really changed Astrid's mind so quickly? He remembered back to when she thought it was a dream and more specifically had no filter when it came to her thoughts about how attractive he was. He smiled as a new found confidence was planted within him. His Astrid had a little fun teasing him in the past. He would have a little fun now. He was going to set a few things straight today, but first…he had an Astrid to woo. He said a quick goodbye to his bemused mother and left the door with Toothless not far behind, he got on his back and took off into the sky.

He informed his dragon, "What do ya say bud? Want to go find Stormfly and Astrid?"

Hiccup would be able to see from the air where she was, his dragon wasn't a tracking dragon but he had incredible eyesight. Toothless huffed in response and took off with all the speed of a Night Fury.

Astrid was spending quality time with her dragon. Excitement of having a dragon friend taking rapidly over the fear of being eaten by one as she discovered. Dragons weren't so bad after all, in fact they were magnificent. She would make it up to Hiccup for being so skeptical about dragons. She was now curious at how the village came to this; he had a lot of explaining to do. She ended up thinking about Hiccup again, except instead she didn't fight it. She wanted to see where her thoughts would lead her as she scratched another spot on her dragon that made her squawk with glee. Hiccup was quite dashing all of a sudden; his new found confidence was mesmerizing and his kind nature was adorable. How did she find herself drawn to him so quickly? Last she remembered he was a scrawny boy who she'd barely paid attention to… maybe if she had gotten to know him…

She didn't finish the thought as a black shadow zoomed overhead. The unmistakable shrill whistle of the Night fury kicking instincts into place. There was no-one around so instead of shouting the warning she whispered to herself, "Night Fury! Get down!"

However instead of a purple blast of death decimating the area a russet haired boy and onyx dragon landed near her. He was no longer russet; his hair had darkened into a more brunette look now. Hiccup smiled at her in a way that made her stomach flutter. Since when does Astrid's stomach flutter?

"Hey, how are you faring?"

He had to physically pinch his arm to stop himself for including 'milady'. Astrid was frozen and could barely think straight, where had this come from?

"Uh, f-fine thanks."

Hiccup fought the urge to burst out laughing as he'd barely said a sentence and he was making her like this. Also the fact that he was holding his own and she was stuttering for once made his ego boost slightly. However he was never self-absorbed, so by ego boost it probably means he could hold up this confident display for an extra three seconds before breaking down and rambling, stuttering and violently shaking from nerves. Her blush was a clear attacker to his strong display as it wavered almost instantly at how beautiful she was when attracted to someone. Let alone him. However something that now crossed his mind and shattered his smooth approach completely is the fact that this was Astrid when she was fourteen. There's gotta be something wrong with that.

Astrid didn't catch on to his smooth attempt nor its break as she was trying hard to think straight anyway. How did Hiccup do this to her? It was like he had been blessed by Baldr to be the most attractive being in the world to her. Gods did she just say that out loud? No, no she did not. Astrid couldn't like him, he was older than her. However if she ever made it back to her time she would pick him before he ripens so to speak. He seems to be the same old Hiccup, deep down. Even though she didn't really know his younger counterpart, she came to the conclusion that Hiccup got his chance to shine and obviously succeeded making him a natural leader and more confident. Hiccup was a late bloomer.

Hiccup shook off his unwanted thoughts and decided fun time was over and answer time should probably begin. He was the first to speak out of the two, as Astrid was still dazed.

"I assume you have questions, I've come to answer them."

Astrid shook her head from her guiltily and pleasurable thoughts to focus on a question that was bugging her.

"Where did your Aunt come from and why did she come?" She said cautiously hoping it wouldn't lead into a conversation about his recently deceased father.

"Aunt?"

Astrid was confused and realized it must be someone else. A thought crossed her mind but she dismissed it.

"You know that lady in your house from last night…" Astrid prompted.

Hiccup caught on to what she was saying and laughed nervously.

"Well you see that's uh, that's not my Aunt but we are related. She's umm well…long story short, she's my mother" He stuttered out his reply.

Astrid's eyes widened, even though the craziest part of her mind secretly suspected it, it was still a shock… 'Hiccups Mother was alive!' She thought incredulously.

'This place just got a whole lot weirder'.

* * *

**You said it Astrid! Anyway. This brings another chapter to a close and how rude and cruel of me to leave you on a cliffhangar for something you wanted this chapter aye!**

**(I believe this is que for. Qoute: **WILL TEAR YOUR LIMBS APART AND SLOWLY AND SAVAGELY BUTCHER THE REMAINDER OF YOUR BODY **)**

**Ouch, wouldn't wanna be that guy... (oh wait)**

**Read Review Randomly change the font for the last two sentences of your chapter. Fave Follow**

**Cya**


	11. Explanations

**Soooorry pls don't kill me! At least i gave warning about the serious lack of chapters, I miss writing them and I actually had this ready to go but a 12 hour work day tends to let you forget things. For the next 2 days... **

**ANYWAY I will try and at least have 1 every few days but there will be a lot of 12 hour days coming up as well. Thats what you get for signing up for something 6 months prior to finding out when what and where your doing stuff...**

**Anyway Time to reply to Reviews :D**

* * *

**Critical Bloom: Haha... Procrastinating. Where'd you get the idea im the kind of person to do that... (totally is) Anyway glad you like it and again im sorry for not posting! Too long!**

**Scorpian6955: "Wow, you really like to use my quotes on this, don't you?" No, i don't quote you... Anyway I didn't know there was a dragon class wiki :P i just searched skull-crusher and it had info on the httyd wiki :P And i didn't know the Nadder was 2 classes (Its just that special) :P Anyway I enjoyed reading your time traveling (tt) story as it was more comedic than serious like mine. It had a nice touch of breaking the (5th?) wall and have you talking to the characters. XD Next chapter finally here**

**a random person: Past astrid accepted stormfly and past stomfly accepted future astrid :D What a coincidence! Anyway With the romantic flight scene (ps any1 noticed the 'roman' in romantic? curious...) it is kinda a heavy request so i may implement a better version of the first one i did XD 'twould be nice.**

**Foster117: Its okay, I assumed you were still reading as I get more views than reviews :P. Happy your concerned enough to assure me :D However. Christmas is coming up... Just sayin...**

**Mypettaylor1: Yeah well I try my best, at points in the story I wonder is the characters are ooc or if this should happen etc etcbut in the end with my (amazing) beta reader and positive reviews I must be doing something right :D And if someone has noticed I make small subtle references to other fics ive read, just a small occasional nod. :P see if anyone can find one (besides the whole nexarc plot take thing). Thanks for the review :D**

**Malik The Night Angel: Good to see you enjoyed reading it :D The re-connection thing with stormfly was quite hard to right i'll say that. :P and yeah the price of being sent to the future is having no idea who anyone is thats new :P.**

* * *

**Anyway with surprisingly less hate-mail than i thought i'd get for taking my sweet ass time the chapter!**

**(read and enjoy young Padawan) [side note 'padawan' isn't considered a word so my spell check wants to make it panda...]**

* * *

Explanations

* * *

Astrid was staring wide eyed at Hiccup. A light headed feeling suddenly coursed through her. She may be fourteen, but she knew Hiccup's mother was taken by a dragon during the war and died.

"How di-"

Hiccup cut her off, "She wasn't dead, the dragon never killed her and she spent twenty years away to help, save, and protect the dragons. When I found her she didn't believe Berk could change…it did."

Astrid was impressed that he explained it all in one sentence, almost as much as Hiccup was. Two ravens flew overhead barely noticed by the two. Hiccup went on to try and explain everything to Astrid.

"Many things happened in these last seven years, in case you couldn't tell. Any more questions? I'll allow you to deal with the shock of each one respectively."

Astrid, despite herself, found it amusing he was allotting her time to feel shock. The light headed feeling didn't leave her so she decided to get a smaller question out of the way.

"Who was that Eret guy?"

Hiccup laughed so Astrid raised a brow, "He's reasonably new, he used to be our enemy, much like everything else on the island. Isn't that right Toothless?!" Hiccup said obviously avoiding the details of the question.

Toothless was playing with Stormfly since he'd landed, and at his name, stopped. Stormfly seemed to be playing halfheartedly for some reason and walked over to Astrid. Toothless however, bounded over to Hiccup almost bowling him over.

"What- Toothless? I asked for confirmation not an attack!" Hiccup laughed as Astrid was nuzzled by her dragon affectionately. She hugged back and at this Hiccup stopped.

"Formed a bond did you?" He asked knowingly.

Astrid realized how sappy she was looking, coughed, and stood up straight trying to put back her Viking demeanor. However for some reason it was cracked and failing her. 'Never happened before' She contemplated frustrated.

Hiccup promptly burst out laughing like acting tough was sappier than hugging a dragon.

"Oh Astrid, dragons are sensitive creatures, even if you pretend not to be…"

Astrid was caught red handed and he knew it. Astrid however blushed and looked away slightly as a compassionate Viking was a weak Viking… right?

"…and if dragons don't get what they want, they tend to become… naggy."

Astrid raised a brow and looked at Hiccup, not paying attention to her Nadder who was lowering herself down to the ground.

"Naggy? That's the best word you could use? What's that supposed to m-?"

She never finished as her Dragon decided that was enough talk and licked her endlessly. Astrid laughed uncontrollably and teased her dragon back as if it were second nature; she really was a fast learner. Hiccup was watching bemused and amazed at this girl who twenty four hours ago was against the idea of dragons and Vikings working co-operatively. Man, he CAN be very persuasive.

When Astrid had calmed down and Toothless had retaken a satisfied Stormfly's attention again, Astrid stood up and wiped saliva off her brow.

"I see what you mean… what was that about me being sensitive by the way?" She said threateningly, yet her grin was betraying her. Hiccup smiled as he knew this tease. He knew she wouldn't know he knew this tease however, as confusing as it sounded. He put on a slightly intimidated act and replied with a purposeful stutter.

"Ahh, wh-what? Wh-en? I did?" He said as Astrid thought she had the upper hand in this already.

She continued, "You said I hid my 'sensitivity', you saying I am sensitive?"

Hiccup pulled the trigger to his trap which sprung on Astrid; he caught her off-guard.

"Yes milady."

Astrid froze…she had NOT been expecting this. He just turned around and admitted it! What's more, he added 'milady' onto that. She should have been angry, however her damaged Viking demeanor somehow turned into rubble rather than a wall and she simply melted.

Hiccup really didn't think it'd work as well as it just did. He expected it to catch her off guard and slow her down. What he didn't expect was her hugging him. She may be the girl her loved, but was it really right for him to be in love with another version of her? Or something? It was a confusing topic; he can already imagine the conversation.

'Hey Astrid, I fell in love with another version of you in the future, you don't mind if we kiss right?' He said in his mind, and laughed internally.

Astrid was still in his arms so he parted them, she smiled lightly and she looked… paler than usual. Normally he wouldn't comment, but something made him..

"Astrid are you feeling alright?" He asked in a suddenly more serious tone. Astrid responded by nodding her head and replying weakly.

"Fine, why do you ask?"

Astrid was feeling lightheaded since near the beginning of the conversation. She didn't know why, this Hiccup may have an odd effect on her but it wasn't strong enough to reel her head this much! She wasn't going to let him know she was struggling to stand.

However this plan crashed the moment she stepped backward from him, she lost her balance and collapsed. He caught her and suddenly hoisted her into his arms. When had he become so strong…? She felt like she'd had too much mead. She had only ever been in that state once when she was thirteen by accident, and she would never drink again because of it. She not only felt terrible after, but it hindered her battle training schedule.

"Astrid you are not okay, I'm getting you to Gothi."

Hiccup broke Astrid from her thoughts; she was too weak to protest as he got on Toothless and whistled to Stormfly who came quickly to Hiccup, concerned for her rider for the second time that day.

"Follow closely Stormfly." He didn't need to say it but he was going to anyway.

They arrived at Gothi's a little while later as it was a quick flight to the top of Berk nowadays, with having dragons available. Gothi didn't have a big hut as it was not a prime piece of land one could build on. They landed with haste and the mysterious old woman opened the door slowly to see four figures, two dragons and two riders on her porch. Hiccup gestured to Astrid and Gothi looked at her, closely. After what seemed to be realization of some sort, she ushered the two inside.

Astrid was laid down on a bed as Gothi got to work, pulling out jars and bottles instantaneously as Hiccup was watching Astrid, who was barely conscious at this stage. Gothi seemed to see something, maybe it was something that needed to be acted upon fast.

Stormfly nudged her head through the door slightly only to be pushed back by Hiccup.

"It's okay girl, she'll be fine. Gothi knows what she's doing." He told her calmly, as if the dragon could understand human speech. However she did calm down and lay beside Toothless who was looking worriedly at his rider.

"It's okay Toothless, keep Stormfly company."

Toothless grunted sadly and lay down as well. Hiccup re-entered to see Gothi nose deep in a book. What was that woman doing? It clearly wasn't a simple problem, what was wrong? She had been fine until today, maybe it was exhaustion? Shock? It couldn't be, Gothi was way too focused and serious for it to be something as mild as that.

Astrid locked eyes with Hiccup and without knowing it he was all of a sudden closer to her.

"Am I going to be okay?" She whispered to him.

What could Hiccup say to that? He had no idea if she was, he didn't know what it was, he responded without telling too much of his worries.

"We don't know what it is yet, so don't panic…"

Astrid smiled softly and replied, "That wasn't the question."

Hiccup nodded in understanding and looked at her apologetically. There was nothing he could do but be there for her, she seemed to only be weak at the moment. Gothi mixed a foul smelling concoction together and was now waving it in front of Astrid's face; she tentatively swallowed it all with a struggle. She was quite weak now and she didn't improve. Gothi's eyes then widened as she started searching over Astrid with a determined look on her face. Hiccup was getting more worried by the second. Was she injured?

Gothi had turned her over now and was searching the back of her until she found something. Hiccup couldn't see what she pulled out, but it seemed small. Astrid relaxed after this and Gothi remade the concoction which seemed to help this time. Hiccup went to see the object that was causing all the trouble. It was a poisonous plant probably, but when he saw it he froze.

There it was. The dart.

The dart he had found before it burned up in the silhouetted scorch mark of Astrid. Except this one was green and it looked more corrupt…

…more sinister…

…more…urgent.


	12. Scorn and Fly

**Welcome back, This is the second one I had stored and I should be writing again (eventually) soon. So here is another chapter in flashed back (Yay or nay depending on your opinion)!**

**So I watched httyd for the bazillionth time to get this scene right (up until it changes) so I thought i'd just tell you that. (I rather liked the transition I made)**

**Anyway Review Replies**

* * *

**Clare: :D Happy to see someone else (who has been unfortunately sucked in) enjoys it :D Keep reading (because ill keep writing :D) Thanks for your review**

**Storygirl99210: Awesome review :D Its hard to have a decent response to a 1 word review however. All I can say is glad you like it and thanks :D Hope you don't mind**

** 1248: Yeah, things have coincidentally gotten better and more organized since I wrote a plan (Thanks person who prompted that again) anyway thanks for your review :D**

**Malik The Night Angel: Well hey they both get their fair share of teasing :P And will keep on writing. :D Here is proof**

**Scorpion6955: It appears you've calmed down enough to not threaten me with bodily harm when I use cliffhangars... but then again its the only ending I do so yeah. Guess you get used to it. Anyway: "And yes, you do quote me!" ... I do not! And I don't need your copyright, I only ever quoted you... once. (That once is up for interpretation)**

**javiH: Its funny because someone said awesome in one word but you actually went to the detail to state that you only have one word (Not that the other persons review isn't appreciated just saying) Also, isn't it ironic that by saying you have one word you waste 3? :P Anyway thanks for the review :D**

**Guest: Sorry to bust bubbles and kill buzzes but the ravens were just birds I knew resided in the general area... ... ... Okay i'm not fooling anybody. (People seriously stop guessing right do you know how shattering it is thinking you were suttle then people point it out like its a fireworks display?) okay maybe I over exaggerate that but hey, I thought it was sneaky. So now everyone knows the birds were an odin reference. Okay. See if you can pickup any of my previous and or future ones. (Challenge accepted?) Thanks for the review btw**

**Dream it write it: Amen to your name :D Anyway thanks for the support and at popular demand I have updated (okay true I would update it if one person liked it but not the point) :D**

**a random person: Patience young one. All good things come to those, who wait. (Cue mother Gothel laugh). Anyway new chapter and thanks for the review :D**

* * *

**Now Time to Storm the fly, Tooth the less, Hook the fang, meat the lug, barf the belch, read the chapter and most importantly, enjoy.**

* * *

Scorn and Fly

* * *

They had all come back for the second day of training in the dragon arena. It was a maze today; they were all put in random areas in the maze, separated purposefully so they would have to link up later. She hadn't seen Hiccup since the encounter last night. Not even when they had entered as he had been late and hurriedly rushed into position.

The gates had opened and guessing by the squawks she knew it was her dragon. Her Stormfly was being subjected to this. She didn't know if she could feign attacking her own dragon, even if she was sure Stormfly wouldn't get hurt. She was wandering around the maze somewhere so she was cautious in how she moved about the arena.

Hiccup was nearest Gobber, who was up on the railings and Hiccup had started speaking,

"You know I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies, is there like another book or- or a sequel? Maybe a…a little Night Fury pamphlet?"

He didn't get to say more as Astrid's dragon opened fire, melting his axe clean off its handle and causing Hiccup to focus on survival, not questions.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed before darting off.

Gobber started to teach the lesson after a reprimand for Hiccup.

"Focus Hiccup, ya not even tryin'! Today is all about attack! Nadders are quick and light on their feet; your job is to be quicker and lighter." He explained.

Fishlegs was the next unfortunate soul to be found, so Astrid finally got a peek at her dragon that was on top of the maze, clever girl. Fishlegs panicked while blocking and rambled.

"I'm really beginning to question you're teaching methods."

Funny how Fishlegs only decided now was going too far…like teaching them with actual danger was normal. Then again, they were Vikings and crazy was their family motto. Astrid had now found Hiccup and joined up with him much to his surprise.

"Look for its blind spot, every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and Strike!"

Gobber continued as the twins then ran into it. They had obviously found each other and despite their differences joined together. However that didn't stop the bickering.

"Ugh do you ever bathe?" Ruffnut gagged.

Tuffnut was offended, and retorted while maneuvering to stay in the blind spot, "Don't like it then get your own blind spot!"

They continued to argue while bumping and pushing each other. Eventually their fight escalated so much that they both forgot about the dragon and head butted.

Ruffnut fought back, "How 'bout I give you one?!"

Ruffnut realized Stormfly was just about to fire and grabbed her brother and pulled him out of the way just in time. Gobber was amused at their lack of thinking when it comes to danger.

"Blind spot yes, deaf spot? Not so much."

Snotlout had since found Astrid and was following her like a hungry terrible terror. Hiccup was halfheartedly with the two, trying to find an opportunity to continue asking questions. They ran past Gobber but Hiccup slowed down. Astrid turned to go back instead of worrying about when she would get a clear shot at the dragon. Staying together was most important in battle anyway. Hiccup asked a question while Astrid slowed down and turned around, trying to leave Snotlout to go ahead.

"Hey, hey, so how would one sneak up on a Night fury?"

Astrid started moving back towards Hiccup when Snotlout grabbed her arm. She turned to hit him but before she did he said, "Leave useless. We don't need him, he'll slow us down!"

Astrid froze. How dare he?! This drowned out all other sounds but her breathing.

Even Gobber's voice was almost inaudible, "No one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale, now get in there!"

Astrid turned fully to face Snotlout now as Hiccup replied, "I know. I know, but hypothetically…"

He didn't get to finish as he heard someone thud to the ground. Astrid had just punched Snotlout in the face as she struggled not to yell, "You're the one slowing people down Snotlout!"

There was a moment of shock but the dragons hiss from somewhere brought everyone back. Everyone, even Snotlout (After a few moans of pain) then continued the training as it seemed it was her determination to be the best that fueled that. After a few seconds of everyone getting back into training, she walked over to Hiccup and simply said, "Come on."

He nodded but this time switched hands, he took off the shield and put it in his right hand and his now unusable stick in his left. Snotlout looked confused as if saying with his eyes 'How's that gonna help?' Nevertheless, Astrid smiled at this, as it shows he trusted her. They were about to check around a corner when her Nadder popped out of it. They didn't have a chance to roll across the intersection in the blind spot, it was too late for that opportunity. However Snotlout had gone ahead and had room so he called out in jest,

"Watch this babe, you'll see how good I am!"

He threw his mace at the dragon and missed horribly. The dragon turned to Astrid giving her a sympathetic look as if saying 'How do you put up with this guy?' causing a small smile to hit Astrid lips. Hiccup was standing next to her expecting the Nadder to attack but it then turned back to a now terrified and weaponless Snotlout whom Stormfly chased like a toy.

After Hiccup's breath steadied a bit, all that was heard was Snotlout's shouts and yelps in the distance. He turned to Astrid, "What was that?"

Astrid looked at him with a raised brow, he continued, "It was like the dragon knew not to attack you…" he finished, looking as if he'd said the stupidest thing in the world…he probably felt he had.

She forced a laugh and put on an act, "Good joke, it probably just sensed more fun in chasing Snotlout around."

This made Hiccup smile, however this small moment was cut short as Snotlout turned a corner too late which caused Stormfly to do the same. It knocked over a maze wall which caused a domino effect. Snotlout jumped and hid under a fallen wall, leaning against the arena walls. However, Astrid and Hiccup were too late in maneuvering and a wall trapped them both underneath. Hiccup was closer so he fell first...conversely, it was on top of her.

To make matters 'worse', the wall was pushing them closer. Astrid almost laughed at the situation, however nice it was, Hiccup looked scared out of his mind because he thought he was dead once they were helped out of this. Astrid looked at Hiccup and couldn't stop herself anymore. She managed not to give him a heart attack but only by kissing him on the cheek instead. Hiccup froze and stared at her and Astrid smiled, clearly showing him her feelings…but that didn't mean he was going to believe it.

"Wha-a? Ha-ha, who put you up to this?" He asked sarcastically.

Astrid wasn't going to have a self-conscious argument with him so she bit back, "Well actually the wall put us down and I'm not sure if it was planned." She retorted with a smile on her lips. Before he could retort, the wall was lifted up with a few cat calls from the twins, as they were in… an embarrassing position. Hiccup and Astrid turned red and quickly scrambled off each other, Astrid rather reluctantly. Hiccup looked around for when they would start laughing at him and saying how Astrid was put up to it or something…but none of it happened.

"Anyway that is how a Nadder is in battle." Gobber said obviously. He continued the lesson without them as Stormfly was already in her cage again. Snotlout got visibly angry and jealous with Hiccup for being in that position with Astrid, so he commented on it.

"Useless, this whole thing is a joke to you isn't it? I mean whose side are you on really? You destroy the village, you are worth nothing to anyone, and I wouldn't be surprised if-"

A punch to the stomach stopped him in his tracks as Astrid left him groaning on the floor. She simply then turned to the others who were wide eyed at her defending Hiccup…again.

She gave a nod this time and left simply without another word. Hiccup was going to see Toothless any day now…she knew it. Astrid was walking back to her house while the other teenagers walked far behind her. Hiccup had since snuck off and she was going to keep up her act for the rest of the day.

She went to do her chores but felt odd. It was as if someone was watching her, it was the most unsettling feeling. She looked around and saw nobody as she cut the wood for the fireplace in her backyard. There was nobody around, sure there was a fly buzzing near her but that was it. This fly was then promptly snatched up by a black bird. The unsettling feeling disappeared when Snotlout came around the corner.

'Oh great, that's what I was disturbed about.' She realized. Seeing that now she had a sense for when Snotlout came around, he smiled and winked at her much to her distaste.

"Hey Astrid, I was thinking about what you did earlier and I know why you're sticking up for useless." He said while smiling in pride.

Astrid rolled her eyes and then said dryly, "It's Hiccup, and what do you think it is?"

Surely he didn't know, if he did he wouldn't be acting so calm about it.

He said with one breath, "You're disguising your love for me by making me jealous, going out with my cousin!"

'Oh by the Gods' Astrid thought to herself…she missed the Snotlout from her time.

* * *

**And thats another chapter finished, Hope you enjoyed, because if you didn't, then I'll... I'll... Come to terms with my failure as a write to portray an interesting message to my audience that sparks enjoyment and inspiration within them**

**(Deep man... deep)**

**Anyway. Snotlouts dead Astrid's annoyed with Snotlout and is also sick on a table Hiccups meeting toothless and panicking for astrid, And everyone picked up on the Norse Mythology reference. (Damn you!) (Not really)**

**Review, Enjoy, Be caught Huginn strangers, Read, Fave, Follow.**

**Cya**


	13. Revealing Information

**Okay it appears I've lost the option to do the line divider thingy... WTF... Underscore spam it is... Nope nevermind. I can do it again. Ugh. **

**Anyway I apologize for my scattered and minimal updating, even thought i kinda sorta warned you about it. This really delayed stuff will go on for about another week. So hang in there! After that back to 1ce every few days. Anyway Should probably get to my review replies**

* * *

**Calamite: Well. It was the end of the chapter. Plenty of chances for literal Snotlout bashing :D and yeah, poor astrid, Dem darts have a sweet spot for her XD Next chapter here :D**

**flowingcrane3: Request accepted. And thanks for the support :D**

**Malik The Night Angel: Everyone seems to want Snotlout in pain D:. Anyway, Heres the next update, I hope you enjoy :D As always thanks for the review**

**storygirl99210: Astrid changing the events of the movie was the Idea :D. I hope you like what I have in mind :P Thanks for the review**

**GwuncanGirl0203: Yep, the requests for a pained Sntolout are through the roof :D. And I don't really have a reply for the next part. Besides a thanks and a fist pump at my ability to make people feel things... :D Thanks for the review (Oh, and yes, awwwww)**

**a random person: Yup, Snotlout is that ignorant/arrogant guy isnt he :P I think he smoothed out in the sequel tho :D. And there was a norse mythology reference in prev chapters... :) Thanks for the review**

**Horses-are-my-life: I DO need to update faster, i wish I could but ya know... people expect things of me. And its not cool. But next week ill be back to normal updating ... frequencies... But yeah, for now itll b few and far between. Thanks for the review**

**Scorpion6955: ya see I was going to say something like Im trying not to use cliffhangars as a default ending or something but the truth is that was just a failure to deliver the thing I always do. Soo good on me. Heres more cliff hangars :D And I enjoyed writing the love on the battlefield part 2. Not to mention this chapter. :D. Thanks for the review.**

**Jack: Thanks! Glad you took the effort to review! (Ps that sounded sarcastic so I want to point out that it is not.) Thanks for the review :D**

**Krystalslazz: I has now updated, sorry its not soon but better late then never. And thanks for the review :D**

**Shadowda: Well someone knows their mythology. Shhh. I'm still trying to scavenge the last bit of subtly for my reference! Anyway, Thanks for the review, and i never discontinue as I know the pain. I will write this in my death if i have to :D So do not fear :P and hope you like it**

* * *

**So after those replies its time to read the story**

**"Writing is awesome, it is the very essence of life. So read it" Famous quote by... nobody. Just wanted it to sound important because it was in quotation marks.**

* * *

Revealing Information

* * *

He said with one breath, "You're disguising your love for me by making me jealous, going out with my cousin!"

'Oh by the Gods' Astrid thought to herself…she missed the Snotlout from her time.

**_**'By the Gods' she thought to herself as Snotlout stood in all his glory, which in truth wasn't much. He was very proud of his achievement even though it was false, she would put him in his place because his ribs depended on it.

"For the last time Snotlout, I do not like you. Go pick up someone your own size." She sneered, insulting his dignity and weight. Snotlout recoiled and said, "Well who else are you going to like? I'm the only Viking here man enough for you, who else would you choose?"

Astrid couldn't help but smile as she knew who she would choose, but Snotlout couldn't know or Hiccup would have a hard time breathing in the midst of his cousin's wrath. Snotlout however didn't miss the smile and knew she had a clear idea of who she wanted. However, now he knew it wasn't him. Viking stubbornness took over and he was now determined to find out what was going on.

"Who is it? Tuffnut?" Snotlout questioned. Astrid could easily remain stoic as it was only Snotlout, and not Hiccup. Psychological torture was first, physical could wait.

"Fishlegs!?" He said in an almost surprised tone.

Astrid almost laughed at the pain he was in, he could not comprehend her liking someone else, yet. Snotlout tried one last time.

"Useless?"

A fist then collided with his face. Astrid thought he'd actually use Hiccup's name but it was second nature to ridicule Hiccup constantly and this enraged Astrid. Snotlout however, took it her outrage as her liking 'useless'. Astrid couldn't wait to watch Hiccup show him up time after time…besides that one time at Thawfest when revenge was sweet.

Hiccup was a most of the time gracious winner, unlike Snotlout who never let anybody finish a sentence without reminding them of his victory. To finish off, she planted a solid kick to an already writhing Snotlout's stomach…not hard enough to cause any permanent damage, just enough to wind him for a while. Astrid walked off in a huff while Snotlout pondered about who it could be. He then settled for the fact that she was lying to hide it from him. Must be it. How could he even suggest Astrid with Useless? It was insane, he'd probably see mountain sized dragons before that happened…

Astrid spent a majority of that day doing pointless chores until supper came around, they may have started dragon training but she still had a lot of time on her hands. She had missed going into the forest that day as she was not going to risk future past Astrid coming back and ruining what she created. If whatever pricked her had the power to send her back in time, it should have the courage to face her openly.

It was sundown by the time supper had started. Many had gone to the Great Hall yet, Gobber had instructed the teenagers to meet him on the ballista tower to discuss training and 'get to know each other better' as he stated it. She already knew what this meeting would consist of; the others would have a fair idea. However the whole 'getting to know each other' was pointless because she knew a lot more… extensively.

By the time Astrid got there everyone was already eating, and yet she didn't feel hungry. Hiccup and she hadn't spoken about the events earlier that day. Though another thing seemed to be on his mind… 'Has he met Toothless? Has he become friends with him yet?' She thought quickly but this sudden change in thoughts snapped her out of her world in mid conversation.

Gobber was speaking, "...and with one twist he took my hand and swallowed it whole! And I saw the look on his face, I was delicious. He must have passed the word, because it wasn't a month before another one of them took my leg."

There was a collective "Whoa!" from other members, but as she had already heard this a lot she wasn't affected by it. Fishlegs was first to speak again, "Isn't it weird to think that your hand was inside a Dragon? Like if your mind was still in control of it, you could have killed the Dragon from the inside by crushing his heart or something?"

Everyone including Astrid looked at him in surprise and confusion, Astrid didn't remember that last time. Snotlout who was still recovering, stated after coming out of his own little bubble, "I swear, I'm so angry right now! I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot! I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight, with my face!"

Not contrasting the weirdness of Fishlegs statement in the slightest, Gobber decided to correct Snotlout and end this seemingly fruitless bonding time. Maybe Gobber had hoped for Hiccup to get some friends, Astrid seemed to have started accepting him but as for the others, the road was longer.

Gobber started, "Un-unh-unh no. It's the wings and the tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon."

Realization flickered into Hiccup's eyes; Astrid thought she saw something…yet her thought process was disrupted once more.

Zippleback training was tomorrow, as Gobber so kindly stated, "Alright I'm off to bed and you should be too. Tomorrow we get into the big boys. Slowly but surely making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare. But who'll win the honor of killing it?"

Astrid thought about that statement. There was no victory in killing dragons; there was no valor or honor in it. It was cruel and brutal, nobody knows it yet however. Her thoughts drifted back to Hiccup, but he was gone, maybe he had met Toothless. She wouldn't be sure until he started winning Dragon Training. Hiccup was running down the stairs when Astrid checked, her thoughts drowning out the sounds of the bickering twins beside her.

"It's not a birth mark…. "

She couldn't hear them, she was considering following him but then all sounds weren't coherent as another thought shook through her mind.

"Follow me… Him."

Astrid almost fell down as the voice in her head was as clear as day. Older Hiccup was in a dream again and talking to her in the past. She couldn't talk out loud so she quickly left, seemingly in a hurry to prepare or rest for training tomorrow.

When she was alone she whispered in a slightly annoyed tone to her fiancé, "Don't scare me like that!"

The voice in her head laughed, she really was going crazy! Hiccup continued, "Don't you have a me to follow?" He asked smugly. Ignoring him, she asked the question on her mind, "Have you bonded with Toothless yet?"

Hiccup was quick to answer, "Yes, we have done the whole hand to face unbreakable bond thing…now go, before I finish the tailfin and go to sleep."

Astrid gasped, "Now is when you made the tailfin?"

Hiccup was slightly exasperated as their precious communication and/ or dreamtime was being soaked up in conversation.

"Astrid…"

Astrid finally caught on to him and then went into her own dorky moment

"Forge, right, yep, on my way." She finished and Hiccup huffed in amusement.

Hiccup had been sitting by bed near the Astrid in the future in Gothi's hut. Gothi was keeping herself busy by reading and constantly looking at the picture Hiccup drew of the dart long after it self-combusted. Hiccup then felt himself black-out, but he now knew what it meant so he waited until he caught up with events. He was going to tell her about the situation in his time, soon, but not yet. He noted how she gave Snotlout pain, had tamed Stormfly and kissed him on the cheek when they were trapped underneath the boards. His mock hurt came through on the journey to the forge…

"So, about dragon training."

Astrid knew where he was going with this so she cut him off, "Oh don't even start, don't tell me you didn't like it, and I just couldn't help myself."

That's not what Hiccup meant but took the implied compliment anyway.

"Not what I was meaning Astrid, here I am giving you space in this time and you're off snogging me in the past! That should count as cheating!" He accused, yet his joking attitude was evident and obvious.

Astrid scoffed, "You wouldn't be able to kiss the other me if you tried!"

Hiccup and Astrid knew this wasn't true, if he tried Astrid was sure the other her would already be in his arms. Hiccups laugh proved this to her.

"Yeah about that…"

Hiccups joking nature dropped for a more serious tone which Astrid didn't miss.

"What?", She asked as she approached the forge. Hiccup had just stopped his usual tone when he talked about her other self. What had she done?

"Tell you later…" He deflected. Astrid wouldn't have it, "Tell me right now Hiccup!"

He gave in as usual; she had stopped walking since going into the forge babbling seemingly to herself probably wasn't the best way to win past Hiccup's trust.

Hiccup began, "Let's just say another dart hit the other you and now we're in Gothi's hut trying to find out why your unconscious."

Astrid froze…another dart? Of course he must of found the first white one. There must be more, but why did this one make her ill instead of transporting her? And was she okay? It was clearly poison; she guessed so on her first encounter with it. She would have to find out what is going on after this. Hiccup cut the conversation short, "We'll talk about this when we have more time though, and enter the forge because I'm probably almost done."

Astrid asked one more, "Are you sure now is the best time to show I'm on his side?" She was uncharacteristically hesitant and shy.

Hiccup responded with a one word answer, "Positive."

With his reassurance she entered the forge and her fiancé became silent as not to confuse, embarrass or anger Astrid. Hiccup was almost done with the tailfin because it didn't actually take him long in retrospect and she had been slowly walking there. Hiccup however was really surprised she was there.

"Oooh ahh he-hey Astrid should you... err why... is, is there something I could help you with?" He finally finished stuttering.

Astrid contemplated how she would break it to him…blunt and straight to the point was what she settled for.

"I know about Toothless."

Hiccup was in true surprise for this one and Astrid promised to punch her fiancé as Hiccup hadn't told her he hadn't named Toothless yet. She had said something he would only know in the future, no turning back.

"I'm from the future Hiccup; I don't know how I don't know why. I have, for some reason switched places with my younger self seven years from now. I know about your dragon and well, everything." She blurted.

The Hiccup in her head simply said one thing before he cut out again, "Oh yeah sure, that's a good idea, blurt everything."

The younger Hiccup simply stood there slack jawed in astonishment at what she just said. She had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

**And thats it! I'm sorry that my updating is botched but it will sadly be this way for another week if you havent already read that. **

**I have that feeling my A/N Is a lot smaller than usual. I don't think I have as much to say, Anyway hope you like it and look forward to what hiccup will do next (Dramatic music) Oh, and hope you all enjoyed this chapter :D**

**Review. Follow. Cannibal the Hannnibal. Create vaccine. Read. Fave. Whatever you want to be, or do. You have tha powa!**

**Cya**


	14. Time Flies

**Okay I know i said i'd be back last week and I was, i was back Sunday, when i began writing... so apologies :D **

**Thanks infinite to my beta reader as usual (Northern lights :D)**

**Anyway time for the next chapter :D. YAY (Bout time) And i should be back to freqient updating (Keyword should) so every 2ish days i will post. :D So enjoy and lemme get to my reviews **

* * *

**a random person: Well its time to find out. :D See if Hiccup takes it, or is it even hiccup at all? (Okay it is him) But think about it... Anyhow thanks for the review as always :D Yeah Astrid will change the story a lot :D I tend to avoid movie rehashes :P (Is totally not being a hypocrite when I say that,) Next updates here :D****  
**

**Guest: Thanks :D I quite enjoy writing sarcasm, especially when people get it :D I laughed too (yeah I laugh at my own jokes...) And yeah cliff-hangars. I really need to stop that... (Probably wont) And i've updated now. Not sure if my now is the same as your now but I technically did update now :P**

**Clare: Glad you liked it :D. I think that Hiccup isn't the person that really takes planning time to name things, I would think he would have made it on the spot or at-least of thought about it. Think about it. Toothless, has gums, Sharpshot, trained to be a good shot. He kinds just names things as they are (itchy armpit isn't his proudest moment but is also an example) so yeah I tried taking that into consideration :D But thanks for the observation, if you find out anything else wrong with continuity and writing speak up, what reviewing's for :D Thanks for your review.**

**mypettaylor1: Speaking of continuity errors :P. Did i really have to leave this at a cliffhangar. Yes. Because I can't end an unfinished story otherwise, its beyond my mental capacity :P And back to the continuity error (or unexplained random dart things) Yeah I do admit that it was really sudden but the truth is so was the first one, Completely unexplained and out of context. so I will try and avoid that in the future because yeah it is kind of a short cut (but you have to remember I'm not a writer. literally my third fanfic and story ever :P) so i'll write it down :D. The 20yr old Hiccup in 20 yr old in past astrid's head was an idea that was spontaneous :P I treid explaining it best I could but 2 people in two different times interacting as 4 characters is confusing to begin with, I do agree I just loaded on to that. Apologies for my non sense making. But i do like the dynamic. Thanks for your tips and future stories/chaptars will consider this :D Thanks for the review. :P  
**

**Critical Bloom: Doth thou truly know when thou left? *Also tries to look cool and fails* Hah, I love and hate cliffhangars too! Hate other people for using them, love it when I need to end a chaptar. is totally not Shameless double standards or anything... And thanks for the admiration, prepare for more :P. :D And I didn't know the usual for me was 5/5 10/10 :D Thanks (Ps I love the all that jazz song.) Cya next time :D**

**Horses-are-my-life: Hah (Doesn't update for another week)... Guess its a no for that horseback ride D: (Then again last horse I rode almost bit my finger off. So me and horses don't mix) Astrid may or nay not be okay (See what I did there... get it? Coz horses nay and...) okay enough with the puns but hay, i thought it was funny (And the hay one because horses eat hay) okay shutting up.) Updates here. Thanks for the review :)**

**PrincessArien: Hiccup seems like the kind of person that gives running commentary :D It's like if he had a movie the first 5 minutes would be his voice over... you know, if it ever had a movie... (I actually forgot they had a movie for about 5 seconds so I expanded on it :D) But yeah The hiccup in the head was a confusing (as mentioned before) but i liked it none the less :P If you keep reading i'll keep working :D (Just kidding i'm writing anyway).**

* * *

**Without further ado, no more pleasantries no more chit chat or dilly dallying, we go right into the fray.**

* * *

Time Flies

* * *

Astrid was standing in front of Hiccup unsure of what to do. Sure she went straight to the point but it looked as if he was about to run away instead of get answers. She decided that from now on she would tread lightly. "I'll answer any questions you want to ask, but I beg you, you have to believe me." She said slowly and calmly, as if he were a dragon and he could lash out at any moment.

Hiccup was still wide eyed but he managed to open his mouth and stutter, "T-Toothless is my, ah, my Night fury isn't it?"

Astrid nodded which caused him to raise a brow. He continued, "A-and, and you're okay with t-that?"

Astrid laughed out loud and was quick to respond, "Stormfly…the name of my dragon."

So much for treading lightly, Hiccup started coughing, laughing and sneezing seemingly all at once.

"Okay good joke, I'll assume you're gonna take me to my father or something now. I'm so dead…"

Astrid simply looked at him for a moment before stating, "You want proof I'm from the future? Or at least know more than you think? Toothless is a black dragon that is surprisingly docile once you know him. You have bonded with him by putting your hand out slowly with closed eyes and a calm posture which allowed the dragon to trust you as everything we know about dragons is wrong…" She said in one breath.

Voice in her head Hiccup decided he would speak again, "I am going to pass out in 4 seconds."

She frowned slightly; did that mean he was going to wake up in the future? Or did it mean… too late. Hiccup has collapsed on the ground leaving his newly completed tailfin on the workbench and nothing else as his tools fell to the floor.

"…told you." Her fiancé said.

She simply smiled and picked Hiccup up, much like he would have done for her and carried him out of the forge. She was going to the cove so she took the tailfin with them. Hiccup was partially conscious in her arms.

"Wh-where are we going?"

She responded normally, "The cove."

Hiccup seemed to breathe inwardly at that, "How- how do you know where it is? A-and i can't, don't, Toothless-" She cut him off.

"Shh, I told you I'm from the future, I will keep the secret, like I have for the past few days, and your overgrown kitten doesn't scare me." She said dejectedly.

Hiccup responded however, "Explains why you've been so nice to me. It seems you've mellowed out huh?"

Astrid smiled but internally felt guilt creep up her spine again. How could they of been this cruel to Hiccup? Then again, they were at war with dragons so it made some eerie sense. Hiccup had started to become a little more alert now and began talking again as she helped him stand on his own; his shock was wearing off.

"Wait, so you're from the future, and you said you had a dragon? Does that mean that the war with dragons is ending? Do you know why they attacked us? How did dad take it? Why did you come bac- wait you said you didn't know that one. Uhh…" Hiccup had finished his rant but she still put a silencing finger to his mouth once he could stand again.

"Okay, I'll explain everything once we get to the cove. I've spent too long pretending I want to kill my dragon."

Hiccup stopped again at this. "The Nadder. I knew something was off when it looked at you!"

I nodded proudly. He however continued, "Wait so if you're from the future you are now changing things from the past!"

Astrid turned to Hiccup and stopped him from ranting, she spoke, "I'm trying my best to make sure everything that must happen, does happen."

In her own sentence she wondered what it was that 'must' happen. Her eyes subtly drifted to his left leg…does he have to lose it? A very small voice in her mind thought that it was necessary, while another thought it would be better than anything more, and the rest thought she'd rather avoid that altogether.

Hiccup however looked at her and stated hesitantly, "W-wh-what happens? Does anything happen to me? What happens?!" He was a little panicked because of her vague and slow response.

She finally answered, "Well first off you needed to bond with Toothless, your dragon. What I was doing was wondering what else needs to be done that you can't know about." She finished. It was true in a way, Hiccup knew he wasn't getting anywhere with that, so he commented on something else.

"Toothless huh? I was thinking either that or Death Killer the dragon."

Hiccup said, clearly trying to be cool now as he never had a conversation this long, let alone this intense with Astrid. She smiled and thought about the many ways she'd break their engagement to him. Hiccup realized his 'smooth moves' needed work (and boy did he work on them) and he decided to ask about the future.

"So. What is the future like, what are we, the rest of the gang and me and, and you like?" He stuttered out his question. Astrid was taken aback and would answer truthfully for the most part but avoid mentioning his deceased father and not so deceased mother.

"Uh, okay do you want me to be truthful or do you want me to not give you a heart attack?" She questioned bluntly.

"Because a lot and I mean a lot has changed." She added before he could respond.

Hiccup thought for a moment, "Well It's not like I haven't already had one after the whole straight out reveal thing, truthfully please, how much more surprising could the future get?"

If only he knew… Astrid smiled and purposefully dragged it out

"The twins and Fishlegs haven't changed a bit, save the whole dragon killing things, the twins now look for destruction with their dragon and Fishlegs has a Gronckle named Meatlug. He gathers information about all dragon species and how to train different ones, most of that came from you"

Hiccup raised his brow, "Dragons, you said the twins have one dragon." He commented.

"Dragon, they share a Zippleback named Barf and Belch." Astrid replied with a sideways smirk.

Hiccup threw his hands up gesturing a 'typical' sign showing on his face as Astrid continued, "Snotlout is a half decent guy now and he doesn't pick on you anymore. He has a Monstrous Nightmare named Hookfang."

Hiccup shoulders slunk as he took that the wrong way, Astrid would put him out of his misery soon enough. She went to the more interesting stuff.

"You Hiccup, you are known as the Dragon Master or Conqueror by your enemies, hero of Berk by the rest and the first dragon rider of Berk as well." She finished proudly as she watched Hiccup's face light up in surprise, an overwhelming amount too.

"Wow." He drew out the word.

"I-I-I changed Berk?"

Astrid responded without thought, "Yep, for the better. You ended a 300 year war and now everyone pretty much has a dragon. Your enemies are only those still killing dragons, dragon trappers or those who wish to subjugate them."

Hiccup raised both brows and took a whole minute to take it in. "Sounds too good to be true."

Astrid laughed at this because it really was. She brought him down again though with something that most would consider a positive, "You're Chief of Berk."

Hiccups elated ego and happiness dropped off for a sarcastic remark, "Oh great thanks for reminding me, you really summed all that up!" He said with wit included. He waited another moment for it all to seep in and then said.

"So what about you?"

Astrid was all of a sudden unsure of her exact delivery as she spoke, "Well, I got my dragon Stormfly, and I err, trained alongside with you and the rest to help dragons become integrated into Berk. We came up with this great dragon racing idea!"

Hiccup noticed she was being vague, "Aaand?"

She couldn't hold it much longer, "I'm kind of also sort of getting married." She blurted.

His brows shot up at this as it was hard to picture her settling down with someone. He instantly thought she reciprocated Snotlout's feelings now, a small twinge of his mind tried remembering dragon training that day but it was so small that much of his panicked and surprised brain right now couldn't think about it.

"Too?"

This was it, 'time to see how he takes it' she thought as she said the one word that was sure to have a major effect on him.

"You."

* * *

**Cliff-hangars because of a high request to keep using cliffhangars I will continue too use them... (Ps the vote was by me and me alone, :P) **

**Because I'm nice like that.**

**Anyway hope you liked it and won't kill me too much. (Looks outside to see raging populace of fandom)... nevermind! So, what will happen next I wander, I don't even know! I'm kidding... I swear...**

**Read review write become a casualty of love fave follow try and see if you can crack the code and find out what took up my time last week**

**What? who said that.**

**Cya :P**


	15. Hod the Oath Been Made

**I was on camp guys. Apologies, by camp i mean 1 day camp to do a gig (Muso's unite!)**

**Anyway here is the 15th chapter of Flashback. yay half of 30... thats important. right? **

**S****o i realized you guys have been picking up on the norse references so. I think i'll start adding moar in because easter eggs :D**

**So i guess its time to reply to my reviews? :P**

* * *

**Krystalslazz: Well here it is, excitment. yay! :P And as always thanks for the support :D**

**Tillythedwfan: Hehehe. I wonder indeed. The next chapter is here the wait is over :D And thanks for the reviewing..ness.**

**a random person: Yes he is going to freak out my sporadic friend! Also yay, updates here :P And thanks for the support for the all part.**

**eritefin: Well if you think about it. Astrid is less mysterious devious and tricky than she is straight to the point blunt and brutal :P So i decided for once actually using the character would be nice. ya know. not be 100% OOC all the time XD. But yeah I can see how she'd want to mess with him. And for the perspective mistake. Arrgh it was one time. 1 time! but i'll fix that. when i can be bothered. So yeah thanks for the review, and for pointing out the perspective mistake.**

**Malik The Night Angel: Lol. We'll see... we'll see (which basically means yes) and heres the next chapter. thanks for the support and review :D**

**Scorpian6955: Thou mighty wordeths astound me. Thou shall not be lifted enough by the strength of men to relinquish thy fould deeds but thy can leave thee in thy comfort of knowing thateth new updat..eths shall be here forth coming (translaton. Interesting language use. However i cant stop cliffhangers i dont have the means or strength. But know that i wont stop updating.) And also dancing and dreaming reference.l and also thanks for the review :D **

**GwuncanGirl0203: Yeah apologies for the short chapter. This one us longer (I swearz) its just that exhaustion was still wearing off on me. :P And glad you liked it, giggled, had goosebumps. and everything :D I had an effect on people! This pleases me! Next chapter is here, the wait wont be to long this time :D Thanks for the review :)**

**Clare C.G: Yeah about time for that update aye :P and I look forward for your (and every1 elses) wonderful reviews. makes me smile to come home from an exhausting day and open up my laptop to see loads of compliments, people practically begging me for the next chapter and the occasional death threat to stop my cliffhangars. not mentioning names (scorpion6955) But regardless what type of review i look forward to it, glad it goes both ways :D And Hiccup may or may not be reacting this chapter (dramtic music) And of course, thank you for your review :D**

**Mtpettaylor: As much as i love every easy way out of a chapter, i do know why ppl hate cliffhangars. in the next few chapters I will put myself to the challenge of NOT doing a cliffhangar, its going to be bad but i will. anyway. Thanks :D Happy you got enjoyment out of it. As for Gobber interupting them... I apologize but i already write about 2-3 chapters ahead at any given time, so i can keep a regular shcedule with my beta reader always having some to read instead of posting, waiting for feedback and then writing the next one. But i hope you like what i DID do. :P (Your idea wasn't too far off actually)**

**PandadawgBE: UPDATED. And the cliffhangar is because I lack the ability to do anything else to end a chapter :D Also because I like all the hate i get for using it :P (Last part ... partly sarcasm XD).**

**Jack: Lol i like the name :D I get such long ones, example: (Hapciuovici, Krystalslazz etc etc) And then i get, jack :D I like the contrast :P Anyway i love that you love it :D It makes me happy! i'll roll them in constantly :D**

**Somebody105: Cliffhangars! yay! :P update is here btw :D Also i must ask, are there 105 Somebodies you want to include or are you the 105th Somebody :P :D Thanks for the review**

**Horses-are-my-life: Its never right to use a cliffhangar, in that case. im a horrible person :D But the enxt one is here so there we go. and also, it doesn't matter how friendly all your horses are :P I'll still manage to hurt myself, the horse that nearly bit my finger off was innocent because i fed it wrong. So my fear of horses is based solely of the fact that i was 5 and treid to jam a carrot down a horses mouth because THAT'S a good way to make friends. :P and i updated so when do i get to ride cutter? (And i'll ride simply because you named it cutter, its an awesome name) And back to topic, thanks for the review. :D**

**rosey58228: i have now updated :D So heres sum moar, and you may or may not get your request :P you'll find out, thanks for your review :D**

**Critical Bloom: Well, if this is refering to the code of what i did last week it really isn't that great :P I just kinda put 2 clues in there XD But hey if your willing to do as you said and re-read until you find it its fine by me... i guess :D And thanks for the compliment :P And i know your totally not rereading it again... nup, why would you? XD And ps with Astrid changing the past it really isn't that complicated, its just this big ball of wibbly wobbly timey wimey... stuff! Whovian reference right back. Because i don't wanna go :D Anyways I appluad you for reading this far because now i'm just writing for the pure sake of making the review reply section longer, oh and if you haven't figured it out by now i am completely wasting you're time. and also;**

**Revenge is a bitch isn't it :D (Oh and thanks for the review :D)**

* * *

**And now its kind of time for the story, so enjoy :D**

**Eat popcorn, seriously, i love popcorn :D**

* * *

Hod the Oath Been Made

* * *

Hiccup watched the scene go by and when Astrid told his younger counterpart about their engagement he slipped out of the dream he had without even time for a goodbye. Why didn't he get to watch what happens until the next time he fell asleep he didn't know, but he returned to the world where he was supposed to be, where his fiancée was supposed to be. Instead however, there was a fourteen year old version of Astrid on the makeshift bed in a stable yet ill state and Gothi sitting in the corner still studying her. It was evening and he knew he should leave but his protective nature was taking over, he would stay by her bedside.

After about half an hour of watching Astrid in her coma, Gothi was going to sleep and motioned for him to watch over her. There was a loud thud on the balcony of Gothi's hut, Hiccup inspected the noise expecting his dragon to be in a playful mood and annoy everyone but his dragon was silent, awakened by the noise and so was Stormfly, The thud came from a bigger dragon. A Storm Cutter to be exact.

"Cloud jumper." Hiccup said under his breath. He observed as his mother effortlessly slid down and rejoined herself to the ground... balcony.

"Ma keep it down!" Hiccup whisper shouted, Valka mouthed an apology before getting close enough to whisper conversationally.

"What happened? Gothi came down to get medicine and said, well wrote that Astrid was poisoned!"

Hiccup had suspected this for a while now, "I don't know what happened, we were in the woods and she collapsed! Whoever is poisoning Astrid and doing all this weird stuff clearly wants to hurt her." He commented.

Hiccup was furious, whatever magical being that was doing this was cowardly and hurting his Astrid. Had Drago come back? Had Drago found some device or dragon venom that could do this? His thoughts were interrupted.

"I don't know, only the Gods do Hiccup." She said in a calm but concerned manner.

"Now let's go inside, I'm sure Gothi wouldn't mind if I have a look at it, I have experience in healing and medicine too, maybe I could figure something out."

Hiccup smiled a bit at this and retorted, "No offense but I think Gothi knows everything and anything about healing, you're outdated by what…three hundred years?"

Valka restrained a laugh and in mock anger reprimanded her son, "She's not that old Hiccup! Now let's go inside, you're already shivering."

As Hiccup went through the door he continued his joke, quieting a bit more now as Gothi was sleeping, "I bet she was on the first voyage over here!"

"Hiccup!" His mother scolded with a smile.

As they closed the door and walked inside Hiccup stepped on a small plant that was clearly dropped by Gothi at some point, a bit of Mistletoe. He remembered a past Snoggletog he almost caught himself under Mistletoe with Astrid, of course he wasn't trying to accidently get caught under one… that would be absurd. It was a pure coincidence that he had seen Astrid punch Snotlout from trying to get them both under one that she had left herself open and considering Astrid was a girl that respected honor, too kids it seemed like a brave thing to kiss under a mistletoe, and Astrid did all she could to be brave if she had to, and they would have kissed. (If he hadn't been so small and not quick enough he probably wouldn't have lived to see the next day, but it would have been worth it.) His remembrance of the old days also reminded him of when they first began dating, and why he loves her so much.

The memories came back nostalgically so he picked the mistletoe up and put it on a desk that it must of dropped off of. His mother was looking at the book Gothi had seemed engrossed in. Hiccup sat in the chair he was in before his mother arrived and promptly fell into an actual slumber, lacking in dreams of his fiancée however.

**Past**

* * *

"…You"

Hiccup couldn't believe it, he truly couldn't! His mind could not comprehend that the girl of his dreams liked him back. It was impossible, she never spoke to him, and he knows it is apparently years in the future but he cannot see it happening in a million, let alone a few years. He could stomach him being a hero but this was too much. He was too overwhelmed by shock to do anything else but stare at her, stunned.

Astrid realized some time ago her fiancé had left his head and she was on her own now. Throughout the conversation she had moved the tailfin from her arms to clasping onto her axe holder as an improvised idea. They were close to the cove but not close enough to see it. She continued speaking as all he could pretty much do was listen.

"Look before you freak out I would like to say this…a lot changed since now and that includes me. I know that I wasn't the nicest person too you during these years but It's because I never got to know you, if I did…" She trailed off, guilt coming back to her every second as he stood there skeptical of her liking him piling it on more.

There was a pregnant pause before Hiccup responded, "If you did get to know me you would know I'm not the hero you say I am, at least not yet. Everything you thought of me when you were, well here was true. Also if you did know me you probably wouldn't have been stupid enough to succumb to the forced marriage I'll assume."

The lack of self-esteem shocked Astrid but what angered her was his skeptical nature about her agreeing to the marriage! She retaliated accordingly…

SMACK!

Hiccup didn't expect a slap, although he really should of. He told Astrid she had succumbed or given in which was completely unlike her. This proved that deep down she was still Astrid but he was in for a shock for the next statement.

"How dare you? There was no forced marriage, if I remember correctly I was angry you took so long! Thor dammit I love you! Not to mention the fact that you are the hero I say you are, you just can't see it because you lack confidence!"

Hiccup heard the words, but they didn't make sense, none of them made sense after she said the three words…those three words he was dying to hear! The words he was desperate for ever since he'd laid eyes on her! Words he was completely sure he would never hear; yet after she said them he couldn't hear the rest, only those three words resonated in his mind. His body and heart now acted without his mind's permission and his body moved forward. He did the bravest thing he had done in a while and Astrid was unaware of this motion until it was too late as she continued,

"Gods Hiccup I know this is a shock but-" She was interrupted by Hiccup kissing her yet she wouldn't have it any other way.

It took him a year and a half for him to kiss her the first time but this was different because she didn't expect him to be this forward, this courageous, this confident. Maybe she did have a positive effect on him…

It might have been her boosting his ego, or the information about the marriage but then she realized she had told him she loved him. She didn't know it would have that effect on him because she'd forgotten it was new information! After the ten seconds of Valhalla he backed away.

"Wow." She breathed.

She had melted quickly under that kiss and felt a lot better now. It was the most relaxed she's felt since the beginning of her stressful endeavors from the last few days.

Hiccup had somehow taken it all from her.

"I'm sorry, I ahh, I didn't mea-, wait wow? Is that good? Does that err, mean it was okay? I mean-"

This time she interrupted him with a kiss which answered none of his questions, yet all of them at the same time. After another ten seconds they disconnected again.

After a long but pleasant pause, his awe and surprise gave way to excitement and elation, "I can't believe this is happening to me!"

Astrid smiled at Hiccup who had since lost his nervousness of the past minute.

"Yeah I couldn't either, you think you're the lucky one, wait until you grow a bit."

The implication came off slightly wrong and he ignored it and interpreted it as best he could.

"Are we talking about a growth spurt here?" He asked slightly bemused.

"Yeah, and you really sharpen up. I didn't know what I was in for but sheesh I picked right." She said, complimenting him enough for him to turn scarlet.

However their time was running out as they could only explain why they were out late, not why they didn't return at all. Hiccup seemed to pick up on this the same time as she did because he looked in the direction of the cove. They then walked in that direction without either of them saying anything.

Hiccup was quiet but not nervous or awkward, he was excited! 'I just got the girl of my dreams' kind of excitement. Astrid was thinking along the lines of what's going to happen if the old her ever comes back. She didn't want to set Hiccup up with false expectations of what she could be like. She wasn't this relaxed around Hiccup before and if they switch again Hiccup will have to readjust...again.

They finally reached the cove under the cover of darkness. Hiccup was first through the gap with Astrid following not far behind. He turned to her and the tailfin that she had on her was taken off and given to Hiccup the moment they entered the cove.

He finally spoke, "Okay so I'm not overall sure how I'm going to get this on him without him noticing. I didn't bring food so something else will have to be bait…" He said inconspicuously looking at her.

Of course.

* * *

**Because Hiccup plans things like that**

**And the mid chapter split to the past hopefully wasn't to confusing...**

**All i ask is you enjoyed it :D and i also hope u like what i did with the reaction. I always have all these great ideas and when i get to writing it is like. oh shit, how am i going to do this. And also sorry because the plot hasn't really been advanced this or last chapter but i swears it will soon. As you can tell by the ending something is going to happen :D**

**Anyway, review, reply, read, follow, defy gravity, screw gravity, fave :D**

**Cyas**


	16. Cove-ert Operation

**Tada! Heres another chapter :D Okay so i'm quite busy over the next few days so again, i apologize. Not much updating from me. But Friday i'll be back, this time it isn't anything interesting i just need to actually do school work instead of procrastinating and writing fanfic... ANYWAY**

**Review Replies :D**

* * *

**Malik The Night Angel: Hehe, hows Astrid gonna react? lol. I'm happy your interested :D Thanks for the review :P **

**Gwuncangirl0203: You have to be the most reactive to my story :D Or at least the most visual. If so get ready to squeal again :D Moar stuffs coming up. and with the whole talent thing I have to stop the compliment soaking there :p because I write for fun and my "talent" actually comes from my beta reader who makes it as amazing as it is :) But thanks for the compliment anyway. My day is always smiles, hope yours continues to be :D**

**Childatheart28: Yeah for the moment I'm trying to avoid angst, why? Because my entire last story had it :P also. You have a sixth sense, because I write 2-3 chapters ahead of each chapter. And if someone guesses something in the VERY next chapter, or similar too, it kinda lets me know how predictable my writing is, however, i can say the guess you had that surfaces was completely sporadic and u got lucky :P (Not for long) Also. She isn't preoccupied with the loss of his leg because she knows a lot about dragons so she will be a better dragon rider/ fighter. and i believe she will be grateful if he is alive because she knows he can stand (get it?) only having 1 leg. **

**Scorpion6955: :D Glad you thought i have a high IQ to be a genius :P Personally i reckon i spend most my time delivering awesome chapter titles :P Anyway to your quote. Now that is genius. I kinda sorta did that earlier but you just summed up what I reckon Hiccup and Astrid would exactly do, however I won't have the context where that happens i don't think :P.**

**Jack: I'm loving it too :D Also, when did I say we were halfway through? Even though it seems about right in my plan, I didn't remember saying it? Just confuzzled :P Anyway thanks for your review :D**

**Horses-are-my-life: Lol, Tied to a saddle, that doesn't sound obligatory horse riding or anything, also I like how the review has gone off topic to literally talking about horses :D Not that i mind, I am social (When i'm not face to face at least). And horses aren't even a hobby or interest, its just a go with the flow i'll talk about it :P Also i do chose cutter (cutter, i choose you [pokeball throw]) because awesomeness.**

* * *

**Settle down boys (or boyettes) coz its story time :D (chorus of yays)**

* * *

Cove-ert Operation

* * *

Astrid looked incredulously at him. Really, he just said that? He just implied she was going to be the bait? Wow he did have guts!

"Uh huh, and who's going to be the bait I wonder because it's not gonna be me." She said in a tone that was always intimidating to Hiccup, no matter how much bolder he gets in the future. Hiccup however was completely nervous as Hel because he was shivering not from the cold but from fear. Okay maybe he wasn't as gutsy as his future counterpart… he couldn't say it out loud without risking a punch so he stumbled.

"I I-ummm never said that! I said, said I said that I could probably do this without bait! I- I mean instead of using y- err, ahh, something el-" Hiccup was cut off in his fearful ramble by Astrid.

"Stand aside and let the pros handle this. Even though you did teach me…" She said whilst walking confidently into the cove completely. She couldn't see very well in this light and his dragon was sure to be harder to find, but as she went further in it was apparent where the dragon was by the sound of low growling and grumbling.

Astrid looked back at Hiccup who was watching her with wide eyed admiration, fear, and compassion. He was clearly still taking in the whole 'by the way I'm getting married to you' notion. She turned back to meet a pair of furious emerald eyes staring at her, however not poised to attack, more a cautious inspection.

She quickly set into action, a training trick she'd learned from Valka who spent around 20 years living with them, she slunk to the ground and crouched on almost all fours to lessen her chance of seeming like a threat, to show she meant no harm. She no longer looked bipedal either which gives the dragon something to subconsciously relate too.

Toothless's pupils widened slowly at this as he seemed to recognize something in her stance that made him feel slightly more trusting. Instead of doing what Valka usually does and knock them out she figured Hiccup would want his dragon awake. She slowly lowered her head, closed her eyes, and reached out her hand to create a bond, as Hiccup had already made this bond she was not going to interfere, no matter how soon after it was made.

After Hiccups blunder in the kill ring when the teens gathered to go face the Red Death, Hiccup touched Snotlout's dragon only for a short moment before and after Snotlout did for the first time so it had no lasting favoritism because Hiccup never actually made contact with Hookfang previously. Anyhow, Hookfang preferred Hiccup out of common sense, not because Hiccup made a bond.

Now that Toothless trusted her she turned to Hiccup who was looking at her and at the same time dropped the tailfin in disbelief. He stared and then simply said, "I never thought I'd see you peacefully train a dragon! Where did you learn that? Where did I learn that?"

She had to avoid the question, "All in good time Hiccup, all in good time."

He shrugged it off and continued, "Anyway that was amazing Astrid! You're amazing!"

Astrid laughed and replied with what she would have called their usual banter but that was between her and her fiancé. Toothless had now gotten bored and retreated back a bit to sit down and look at the pair. The pair that he knew were mates due to the pheromones swamping into the cove at that moment.

Astrid replied, "That's my line!"

Hiccup looked at her confused so she answered without him having to ask, "When we were… will be, are together, my line for you is generally 'You're amazing', yours is, milady."

He looked at her again with surprise, "You know I'm having trouble believing we are… will be together let alone you call me amazing…"

She turned to grin at him and retorted, "Well there's a lot of things about me you didn't know."

He looked at her and stated, "Well you got that right. Yesterday I was convinced you hated me, now you're telling me we are getting married? I mean I had no time to register the transition, because it's quite big…" He stopped going on in a joking tone when he realized Astrid had actually physically recoiled when he said she hated him. It took him a second to realize but he did register it, "Astrid… are-"

He was cut off again, "It's nothing it's just… well… I haven't ever really forgiven myself for how I treated you." Astrid replied sadly. She was suddenly the vulnerable and shy one.

Hiccup simply stood there, stunned.

After a long pause with nothing but Toothless looking at them back and forth as if asking 'What the Hel is going on?' Hiccup was the first to speak, "Astrid… never feel guilty of how you treated me, you actually treated me the best."

Astrid looked up at him, almost angry. There were twinges of tears at the backs of her eyes but they were too mild to ever break out. She barely whispered, "Exactly, I treated you like a troll and it was still apparently the best treatment you got! What kind of fiancée am I if I-"

Astrid was cut off by Hiccup whom had grown stronger all of a sudden in his ability to string a coherent amount of words out in front of Astrid, "Astrid I forgave you the moment you realized your mistake. The moment you stopped, I forgave you. The point is Astrid, you don't regret the past, you learn from it. Don't let it haunt you or the future will never appear, it would already have passed by the time you realized it arrived. Astrid if we're stuck in the past how will we have a future?"

This time Astrid was the one to look up in astonishment, Hiccup seemed surprised at what he said too, as if he didn't expect it to come out. Astrid knew he was right.

Hiccup began speaking again, "I… I'm sorry, I… that's just something, I thought, something that I believed… It's stupid really…" Astrid didn't let him deter from his speech now as she hugged him.

"Thank you. You're sounding more like my fiancé every day!" She laughed and almost sobbed. He stopped turning scarlet and devoted that blood to his arms in hugging her back for once. The Hiccup here seems a lot more confident and a whole lot less so at the same time. Toothless got up and with that noise Hiccup remembered why they were there.

"Oh right, tailfin, of course."

Snapping the two teens out of their haze, Hiccup retrieved the tailfin and approached Toothless who was curious as to what the brown thing was and then was distracted by a scratch behind his ears. He craned his neck to get more of what this female human offers and Hiccup went to the back to install the tailfin.

Astrid couldn't see what Hiccup was doing but she heard the thuds when he seemingly fell over…multiple times. 'What in the name of the Gods is he doing?' She thought to herself. Sure he wasn't going to be well versed in putting it on, but he still shouldn't be falling so much!

After a considerably louder thud he stopped trying and said, "Uh Astrid this isn't going to work…"

Astrid stopped her scratching, much to Toothless' distaste and said, "Sure it will, why wouldn't it?"

He responded hesitantly, "…He won't stop wagging his tail."

Astrid burst out laughing, "And you didn't tell me it was so we could have tried something else?" she teased.

She'd never taken notice of that before; Toothless wagged his tail when getting scratched, who knew?

"I thought that was the only way to distract him…" He said while rubbing his obviously now bruised arm…

She sighed in amusement and then continued, "I'll be right back. Let me get some dragon nip."

"Dragon…what?" Hiccup tilted his head in confusion.

She didn't reply as she was already running to the exit of the cove. She climbed the step like rocks with ease and then got around the boulder that covered the secret entrance into the cove; however she hadn't gone more than ten steps away from that boulder when a bush rustled and she froze.

After a few seconds none other than the person she wanted to see least right now stumbled out…

Snotlout.

* * *

**Here we have it, Snotlout, because what better way to piss Astrid off? :P**

**Why is he there? he didn't the first time... then again a lot of things didn't happen the first time. (thats what she said) Anyway. Stupid immature jokes aside. Hope you liked it :D And I hope you keep reading, And I hope you don't mind the overuse of the word Hope to much :P**

**Read, review, incite unrest in local populace, divine intervention, fave and follow :D (or whatever you want) **

**Cya**


	17. Late Night Training

**Heya, apologies for the lack of stories (as usual) but at least its a few days not... weeks. :D**

**This is one of my favourite chapters so far :D. I will get back to future Hiccup next chapter as I know I've been neglecting that. As in, how many chapters now? 4? Lol should get to review replies (Also, reminding everyone and myself, Thanks a zillion trillion to my beta (NorthernLights94)**

* * *

**Malik The Night Angel: Well. Never knew you were a sadist... (Jks :D) Then again, i'm writing it... what does it say about me :O. I'm pretty sure most people like Snotlout bashing (Figuratively and literally) as like some revenge for Hiccup. or just anyone because he kinda resembles a bully :P Anyway, heres the next chapter. Thanks for you're continued support**

**a random person: Oh ****_yes_**** Snotlout.. I thought I'd spice it up a bit :P Find out this chapter :D. Also, Thanks for you're continued support, I'll assume you're the same person, as you seem to be rather... sporadic :D**

**GwuncanGirl0203: :D People like you are the reason I write (that and a httyd obsession)...(and kinda maybe sorta definitely a hiccstrid obsession) Anyway. I'm glad it was of great enjoyment to you. :P And I did tell my beta about your kind words. We internet high fived. Well. sorta... i tried to draw a hand using the whole |-/-| thingy and it failed... Anyhowz :D Thank you for you're continued support :)**

**Clare C.G: Hehe Snotlout may of heard something... actully ima just say nah. He's too far away...ish. Also. You love cliffhangers? YES! Someone likes them, :P Also thanks for you're continued support :D**

**Horses-are-my-life: Really? What would piss Astrid off more than Snotlout... you got me stumped... Also I still used a cliffhanger. :P And I know talking about horses rocks... for you :P Because it is a necessity for you to survive according to ur username :P but i do agree. what is better than a flying horse (besides a flying dragon) And thank you for your continued support.**

* * *

**Now. Shalleth thy get...eth to the story ... eth. (personally i think i rock at Shakespearean language... eth)**

* * *

Late Night Training

* * *

Astrid and Snotlout just stood watching each other for a few seconds before Astrid realized how close Hiccup was. She was expected back to be back in a minute at the most and here was Snotlout looking like he'd been busted. If he started running she knew they were the ones that were busted. However he straightened up and said, "Ahh, there you are, I was wondering why you entered the forest with Useless carrying that leather thing."

That particular sentence was met with a punch to the gut.

"His name is not 'Useless'! How many punches will it take to remind you?" She was enraged.

Snotlout disregarded the throbbing in his stomach and looked at her in surprise. "Wait, that's why you're hitting me? It's not because you were trying to hide your feelings for me?" He responded.

She sighed in annoyance but decided she'd skip that subject due to lack of time…and understanding on Snotlout part.

"Snotlout why did you follow me? You're not a curious person, so don't give me that yak dung." She finished with a raised fist.

He gulped and tried looking away and it was then that she realized he was stalling. Astrid sighed in frustration, she needed to get back to Hiccup.

"I- uh, was worried because Use...ful sometimes can hurt people…" For the first time ever, Astrid heard Snotlout stutter.

She mentally applauded him for his creativity but not for his insult. She decided to ignore that this time and make Snotlout's day worse another way.

"Are you saying you care Snotlout?" She replied indifferently. Mind games, she was good at that.

"Uh…what!? Where did? Ahh, I didn't umm…argh, just leave me alone!" He screeched in a panic, trying not to let on that he was following her because he was jealous of Hiccup. Astrid smirked as her plan was working.

She went in for the kill.

"You followed me! You can leave if you want, actually I don't know why you came! If you leave now I might not beat out the answer as to why you care right here and now." She screamed back knowing full well this would work.

Snotlout saw his rigged escape and took it.

"I'm going, I'm going! Just calm down! Err, if I may ask, why were you out here with Use… Hiccup?"

Astrid had forgotten about that and she responded accordingly…a punch to the stomach.

Snotlout doubled over in agony, his stomach was still sore from her first punch a few minutes ago.

Suddenly Hiccup came out of the cove and started rapidly speaking, "Astrid how long is this taking…and are you talking to yourself? I know the futu- uh ahh hi Snotlout! What are y-you doing here?"

Hiccup had the worst timing and he was tremendously fortunate he didn't give anything away. Astrid had just gotten Snotlout to agree to leave, but now he wasn't going anywhere. Damn Snotlout to Hel…

"Useless what are you and Astrid doing out here? Tell me now or you'll feel ugh-" He was cut off by a knee to the stomach and then to the groin…double punishment. One for using the name 'Useless' and two for threatening him.

"I think it's time for you to go. Oh and what were we doing out here you ask? I'm training him so one day you can get what's coming to you!" She said without realizing what she implied. Snotlout got up and left without a fuss.

Hiccup then promptly dropped to his knees whining slightly, "Whyyy did you just do that? Now whenever I'm alone he's going to expect me to be a better fighter!"

Realization crossed Astrid's mind than too although she didn't really have anything say however. Then it dawned on her and she informed him, "What else could I say? Oh yeah Snotlout, we're training a dragon, want to join? He won't agree yet!"

Hiccup shrugged as he stood up again, realizing he was being melodramatic because even Snotlout wasn't stupid enough to beat him up in public. Astrid however had an idea.

"…And in this case we have two options! Number one is I do train you or two…you are always accompanied by me."

Hiccup blushed after she mentioned that and she smiled knowing his answer before he declared it. She then turned away from him to locate the nearest dragon nip and then went to fetch it as it was in sight. Once she had some she walked past him while answering his long distant question.

"This, is dragon nip."

He nodded and followed soundlessly behind her. She smiled as she continued to the cove and once they were inside Toothless looked up at her while she was approaching. He didn't suspect anything when she pulled out the dragon nip and his eyes almost doubled in size from their relaxed position. Hiccup observed with curiosity as Astrid scratched his snout with it and then left it there so he was in a slight trance as moving it would excite him, not relax him.

Hiccup realized this is where he came in and quickly attached the tailfin to the dozing dragon. When he was done he came over to Astrid and smiled at her in a way that somehow made Astrid's heart melt a bit. Even now he has this effect on her, it was amazing really. The dragon shook off the much welcomed effects of the dragon nip to inspect the thing that gave weight to his tail. Astrid then realized and spoke out, "Where's the saddle?"

Hiccup realized there must have been more designs, and that also meant something was wrong with this so he went to take it off. Meanwhile Toothless was moving his tail around until he realized he had a complete tail once again and dropped his mouth and wings in shock. This gave way for anticipation and exhilaration as he prepared to lift off. As Hiccup got on to disconnect the tailfin the dragon took off, Astrid had realized and yelled her warning a second too late. "Hiccup watch… out!"

Toothless and Hiccup soared into the sky and an overwhelming amount of fear hit her as she realized that she could have just sentenced Hiccup to death by doing that. She looked in horror as they went higher, but Hiccup sounded like he was completely oblivious to the danger he was in! What would happen to the future in that case?

"Oh my Gods it, it's working!" He cried and Astrid realized how unaware he really was. Toothless in his enjoyment decided to swoop down and as he was crossing the river heard Hiccup continue, "Yes i did it! I did it!"

With this Toothless realized he didn't want a passenger and banked a hard left thus causing Hiccup to splash into the pitch black water. Astrid screamed in terror for Hiccup and also for Toothless whom had lost his flight capability. Toothless looked back and saw that his scrawny friend (the one he'd just flung mercilessly into the water) was the one enabling him to fly. Maybe he wasn't that bad of a passenger after all, Toothless realized this before plunging into the water a few seconds after Hiccup.

Astrid ran to the water's edge planning to help Hiccup before she saw and heard Hiccup erupt from the water, thrilled.

"Woohoo! Yeah!" He cheered and threw his fists into the air.

Hiccup swam to shore as he now realized how cold it was and he started to shiver. Astrid quickly helped him out as he was drenched and Toothless crawled out on the other side dejectedly, not appreciating getting wet but at the same time knowing it was his fault.

Astrid scolded Hiccup as he finally reached the shore.

"Why did you do that? You could of been killed! You gave me a heart attack, think before you act!"

Hiccup nodded in agreement before teasing her with the aim to get a reaction out of her. "I didn't think you'd be so concerned Astrid, are you going soft?"

Astrid saw the trap instantly and decided to beat him at his own game. She widened her eyes and said as sweetly as she could, "Yes, I'm in love with the idiot standing in front of me."

That shut him up and was replaced by a lopsided grin and a blush.

Once she got him to higher ground she admonished him further. "You're going to get a cold now, we need to get you into something warm, take your shirt off, and you'll dry faster." Hiccup really blushed at this and she responded with a blunt glare.

"Hiccup…it's your shirt! Also, we're like fourteen, so calm down."

To this he saw reason and obeyed. He was still blushing and she could see it clearly even in the dark. The journey home was silent and as Astrid was thinking about cover stories Hiccup spoke, "Thanks for… everything today."

Astrid laughed, "Wasn't a problem for me, it was you who got a shock. Also we need a story to cover why we were out so late."

Hiccup replied without hesitance, "Well we should stick with you training me, it would seem suspicious with multiple stories going around."

Astrid internally face palmed herself, how could she not think of that? And of course Hiccup did, and then didn't tell her. It was such a Hiccup thing to do. They reached the edge of town and realized it would be best to part ways.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow? Dragon training?" Hiccup asked quietly.

Astrid sighed in disdain at the mention of dragon training but nodded none the less. "Yeah, goodbye then." She replied.

After a second she kissed him on the cheek before he could respond and then she left. Hiccup was blushing furiously and the foolish smile on his face wasn't helping his besotted look either.

She returned home to find her parents asleep so she scurried up the stairs to her room and went to sleep in her bed. The same bed that in the future she no longer sleeps in due to her growth and Drago's attack. After a few minutes she drifted off thinking about Hiccup…as usual.

Hiccup got home and went upstairs hastily even though his father was away. He arrived whilst shivering and changed his clothes quickly and then even more swiftly retreated into his covers. He thought a bit about the day's events; Finding out about Astrid being from the future, training Toothless, finding out he is going to be a hero…and be engaged to Astrid. He hoped it was true, it seemed like the ideal future besides him being chief, that he was not looking forward too. Someone else would do it, but not Hiccup. He slept finishing his thoughts on Astrid, and therefore dreaming about her and him, getting married. That would always be his true dream. As much as flying thrilled him, nothing thrilled him more as he found out, than the touch of Astrid's lips on his.

* * *

**Guys! Are your proud of me!? I did it! No Cliffhanger. Not one, not even a tinsey tiny one! I am so happy I pulled this off. Someone record this down in history because this is a fluke and will probably never happen again XD I hope to see you next chapter :P (i will admit i am a bit afraid every1 will leave now because nothings here to keep people hooked. and hating me [and possibly loving :P])**

**fave follow review spam spam spam spam egg and spam ( pls don't actually spam me XD) read &amp; or review or whatever you want. (what if i told you... to make you're own damn choices?)**

**Cya**


	18. Awakened

**Apologies guys, I said i'd be back a week ago, right? Yes. Anyway. My beta seems to of dissipated so I decided I'm going to post, and when it is fixed up I'll replace it. So before we begin I AM SO SORRY FOR ANY BAD GRAMMAR.. I'm good...**

**Anyway, review replies.**

* * *

**Httydmaximus: ... (Looks at that chapter, looks again.) Gulps. (Changes it) No idea what you're talking about... Shh. :P I apologize I was so caught up on NOT using a cliffhanger so I kinda didn't even think about the correspondence to the movie at that point. It shall not happen again. :) Thanks for pointing that out. :D And thanks for the review**

**Andrea and Naturberd: Okay I apologize if I read this wrong my Spanish is rusty (Yeah, can read Spanish... totally didn't use google translate) Anyway, as pointed out in the last review, I did make a mistake D: I am sorry for any, 'can't unsee' problems this may cause you or anyone else, however it is fixed now. also I believe google translate (i mean my fluency of spanish) read your 'PS' wrong, it read: "**the muse of writing touch to your window."

**Malik The Night Angel: Yup, poor Snotlout, :D He is an easy target as he's arrogant and not the sharpest arrow in the quiver. to quote dagur. Anyway Heres the next chapter and thanks for the review.**

**kxguldut: Thanks for the compliment, glad you enjoy it :D And for the popcorn, is it odd that I wrote it like Tuffnut? :D I relate to tuffnut alot. at least I think I do... **

**FlightfootKeyseeker: I agree it is good that they fended snot-lout off but. I honestly don't believe snotlout is intelligent enough for blackmail. :D Thanks for the review**

**GwuncanGirl0203: I thought that was a nice touch too :D Apologies for the long wait. Yeah I forgot about the past Astrid as well. Until nows :D Heres the next chapter, and thanks for you're review :D**

**rosey58225: I will agree with you that I would like to see them communicate more across time and space more often would be nice seeing as they have chemistry and the conversation is easy and nice to write. However it would stall the story if I do it too often D: So I will not be using it rashly (This does not mean you've seen the last of it however :D) and you're fears have been heard. But will they be vanquished? Find out XD Thanks for the review**

**Mypettaylor: It was really difficult not leaving it on a cliffhangar. But I am a fast learner. And yeah I am going back to them this chapter. Enjoy future Hiccstrid :D Thanks for the review**

**Kitty.0: Took me a moment to realize you reviewed chapter 3 XD I was like; "wha-hmm uhh, OH!" :P Theres not really much to say besides keep reading :D And if you've caught up, hope you stick 'round for more (If you want to :P) :D Thanks for the review**

* * *

**Time for the chapter now :D... Its really good! or is it? Just kidding! Or am I? haha... I don't even know!**

* * *

Awakened

* * *

Hiccup awakened the next day disappointed that he had not had that weird communication dream with Astrid that night. However after he thought it over, he probably wouldn't have two in the same day because more time was passing in the past than it was in the future. He took a sweeping look across the room towards Astrid and presumed she was still asleep. Gothi on the other hand was awake and causing all sorts of ruckus, his mother was nowhere to be seen.

He left the hut inaudibly and slowly as not to disrupt Gothi from whatever she was doing. He left the house to see Stormfly up and standing guard of the hut while Toothless looked at him as if saying, "Everything's good right…if so can we go flying?' Hiccup smiled at his interpretation of his dragons facial expressions. Toothless seemed to backup this theory with a nudge towards the edge of the cliff. Hiccup responded, "Bud calm- would you stop that- ouch!"

He finally pushed his dragon back enough so that he wasn't stumbling to the edge of the balcony and then off into the air. "Sure…yes, I'm sure that a scream included fall to the death is absolutely going to entice me into flying with you." Hiccup drawled sarcastically. He knew full well that he'd be caught and if not he had a flight suit; he just liked to tease Toothless a little.

Hiccup motioned for his dragon to turn around as he could use a fly right about now to help clear his head. As he got on the back of Toothless he heard a squawk behind him, he turned around to a worried Stormfly.

"It's okay Stormfly, Astrid's in good hands; you guard her if it makes you feel better." He soothed the concerned dragon. Stormfly decided that Astrid's mate wasn't going to be there 100% of the time because…how else would the human get them fish?

Hiccup nodded and took off a few seconds later, however this time a short fly didn't leave him feeling free and happy and it didn't clear his head as much as he would have liked. It did help him decide what he would do that day though, considering there was a serious lack of Astrid in it. Hiccup decided that can't be healthy.

He landed in the forest with Toothless, who voiced a croon of disapproval but knew his rider was troubled so took a chunk out of his flying time out for his rider. When Hiccup's mate was better he'd better get a fish load of… fish.

Hiccup had gone back to the spot Astrid had first disappeared and then switched. He looked around for a bit trying to make sense of it, but the only clues that something had happened there was a bit of burned grass in the shape of Astrid. Nothing else gave any hints to what did this or what the meaning of it was. Hiccup turned to leave but something caught his eye yet he didn't know what it was. He inspected the outline again but that wasn't what caught his attention, so he checked the burn in the center more thoroughly…and then he found what had caught his eye. There was a small symbol in the ground with some words, he tried to read the symbols, but none of them made sense! They weren't Norse, that's for sure.

He quickly drew the symbol. It was a symbol of two snakes curving around to make a shape, the first snake made an S shape while the other was alongside it facing the opposite way. Their tails however looped around to reach the other snakes head. After he had finished scribbling the look of it down in his notepad he went to copy the letters down but they were gone. All that remained was the symbol.

Toothless' growl awoke him from his trance and his deep thinking, his dragon had been watching curiously from the minute his rider had inspected the burn mark. He's human and he could probably make sense of it, but then he'd smelt it and quickly and defensively curled around Hiccup.

Hiccup looked around to see what had gotten his dragon riled up, his tail even curled protectively around him, was it a dragon? Or was it the thing that attacked Astrid?

Toothless knew the wolves were nearby, he could smell it and they hunt in packs. If one was not careful a dragon could be outnumbered and killed. They regularly kill hatchlings that recently came from the hatching grounds but they could still injure and kill fully grown Nightmares if they were clever.

Suddenly Hiccup saw it…a wolf. A wolf was watching them from a darkened space in the thick forest. He knew dragons and wolves had a bad rap, always attacking one another when it came down to it. Hiccup quickly mounted his dragon and prepared to take off but then he saw the other one. Behind them, it was still a distance away so it shouldn't make a difference, but it did. Hiccup knew it. He realized there should be more because a pack consisted of more than two wolves. So what unnerved him so much about these two? He then grasped that neither were attacking, or even growling. They were just… watching.

Hiccup was really freaked out by this and he decided it was time that he left, because for all he knew this is what caused Astrid to go back in time and be poisoned! He left hastily with Toothless who was more than happy to return to the air. After about another minute of flying both had lost their appetite for it. They returned to his house instead of the hut this time, he needed a proper place to rest. It was still early morning but he felt really lethargic. He had almost made it inside before…"Chief!" A random villager bellowed.

"Ah Hiccup, there are some problems that we need taken care of." Said another.

Along with another whole chorus of requests and complaints that was growing along with the crowd, he'd usually have Astrid here to ward some off and even help him a bit, even though she wasn't officially his wife and it wasn't her official duty yet. Hiccup took one last longing look at his house and then turned back to help others before himself. Toothless however did not have that kind of loyalty and quickly left his friend to sleep on his comfortable rock.

"Useless reptile." Hiccup mumbled before walking into the crowd to answer the line that everyone had formed.

Valka and Gobber had been busy almost non-stop with all the new dragons and the repairs so, Hiccup didn't have all that much to deal with besides the initial repairs. He didn't have much more of a workload, however today he didn't feel like it but he had a day off whilst tending to Astrid so he'd better get started. All of a sudden remembered the symbol on his notepad… he'd show his mother or Gothi later, but for right now, work.

Her head hurt. A lot. What was happening? Her head was spinning. Pain, not now, sleep. Wait, why is there pain? She decided awaking was a better idea, or at least…trying to. Astrid became slightly aware of her surroundings; she was in a bed… not hers. A wave of dizziness and pain threw off her thinking. Focus, where, when, what... ouch! Astrid could barely think straight let alone determine where she was. Is that someone? A man? No. A child… Gothi. Why was Gothi here? Another wave of pain and nausea threw her off. What was hurting her head so much? She realized that this entire time Gothi hadn't noticed.

Probably because as much as it seemed like a big deal inside, she had only opened her eyelids at best. She tried to wake herself up more, but all of a sudden felt like there was a dragon sitting on her. But not painfully, like all she had to do was… sleep. So she did.

* * *

**Thats it and I swear there won't be as long of a wait again. Also, My after review replies and before chapter think is now going to be a character each time, because the gang and other characters don't shine much this story (They will in others.) So I need to practice writing like them XD**

**Also hope you enjoyed, And apologies for the short chapter. **

**Review, read, follow, like, create me cover art, spam me hate mail, you know its really up to you :D (Also jokes about cover art... well, unless you WANT to... )**

**Cya :D**


	19. Determined

**Hello and welcome back to another episode... chapter of flashed back. Where our backsides are flashed all the... wait. Wrong show. Anyway. Heres another chapter.**

**Also My beta is still downtown fighting crime, we'll have to wait.**

**Review Replies:**

* * *

**Malike The Night Angel: Hmm. Thinking of Loki... I like to trick people with a lot of Easter eggs :P Lets see how many people can figure out. If you want, in my A/N I can reveal all at the end of the story :D That is all :D thanks for the review (now... that is all)**

**NightFury94: Okay, how many more chapters. Well, No idea, for me too guess? At least another ten. Ranging from 10-400. There, I guessed... Okay I don't think I'll go past 50. there. :P and I DID have a rough schedule but then life happened. Well tried to, I hate having to remind life that I don't have one :P and two weeks? how bout one day XD I never like to keep my updates over 1 week, its happened twice that the updates have been over a week, so apologies. Shouldn't happen again. Also you stress our generation being crappy. I like some people in our generation, and also, Theres a difference between lazy and Australian. not much... but there is XD Thanks for the review.**

**rosey58225: Haha, the symbol, I wasn't the best at explaining it. But I believe it was an adequate description. It was based off a picture I found, which I won't link because its title would give it away XD Updates here, thanks for the review**

**Jack: Yeah, sorry, Am updating more often. Holidays, Back on top of life. :D Thanks for the review**

**1Corinthians 1313: Hmm I always liked the name Corinthians... and no it is not because its a biblical reference :P Also you complemented me in Spanish, Thank you :D And because I mentioned I speak Spanish and definitely didn't put this in google translate... ****gracias por la opinión :D**

* * *

**Chapter nineteen. Speed unknown, Size unknown, the unholy writing of a really good author. never copy this story, you're only chance? review and pray it does not spite you... (Best plug ever right?... no? okay...)**

* * *

Determined

* * *

It had been two days since Hiccup's encounter with his fiancé in his dream and almost that since the Astrid in his time has been in a coma. He had finished his trivial meetings and problems to trade it for an empty house as Valka was still out taking some of his workload. Hiccup went upstairs to his dragon as he decided he'd rather spend time with Astrid, even if she was comatose. It was an excuse to be around her all the time. That was if he still needed an excuse, he always thought he would as he thought himself too clingy. However, either Hiccup doesn't know what clingy is, (plausible) Astrid is into clingy guys, (unlikely) or Astrid is clingy herself. (Even more unlikely) Even though the latter two were actually true…somehow. He woke up his snoozing dragon that wasn't so much annoyed but rather pleased to see his rider home from his work so early.

Toothless's fatigue was quickly wearing off and it was apparently contagious, Hiccup wanted to go flying.

"Want to go for a quick lap bud?" Hiccup asked enthusiastically.

He was met by a croon of approval. Hiccup smiled at his best friends never ending playfulness and love of flying…then again he was a dragon, flying is what he does.

"Knew you would." He said in affirmation as Toothless practically bounded out the door.

The flight was a great distraction, even though some would call it a waste of time as he was flying instead of going straight to Gothi's and showing her the rune or symbol that he found in the forest he went for a flight first. He hadn't forgotten, as the two weird wolves also remained in his mind. However the flight this time was the perfect refreshment from a hard day's work. Being thrown into hard labor so quickly and mercilessly after a break takes a toll and clouds the mind. This flight seemed to wash away the stress of the day. His mind was now quite clear, but he decided that he would finish the lap of the island with the flight neglected Toothless before heading up to the hut…

Astrid felt herself return to consciousness as she lay on the bed inside near Gothi. There wasn't as much pain as last time, but there was pain. Astrid scowled, well…willed herself to scowl at the ache but her body didn't respond as strongly as she would have liked it too, she was quite weak.

Astrid tried to remember what happened, she had just realized the truth about dragons and then Hiccup arrived and practically seduced her before telling her about his mother. Then he made her (by 'made', she means it was so definitely not of her own will) hug him by breaking her Viking demeanor and hard exterior to release the person Astrid has been hiding for years, her compassionate side. She tried to bury her compassion, tried to run from it and then Hiccup arrived and knew all her weak spots! And now she can't remember anything else. She redirected her thoughts to stay on topic, instead of thinking about how much Hiccup is changing her into a loving person. He was so getting punched for seducing her like that! Or depending on her hormones…the opposite of punched.

However she's sick and it must be altering her mind. She was slightly more conscious every minute and decided in a few more that she would be able to move properly. By properly, she means just being able to make enough noise to alert someone of her awakened state. Astrid was always determined however and she focused all of her energy into waking up and being able to move. Right as she was about to make her movie to alert Gothi, the door opened and she glanced over to see Hiccup entering. She closed her eyes instinctively and most certainly didn't start eavesdropping.

Hiccup was quite silent, clearly making a greeting gesture as a grunt of greeting was signaled to him via Gothi and that's all Astrid heard. Besides whatever Gothi was cooking… brewing…she didn't know. She risked a peek to see Hiccup gathering a chair from the corner and re-closed her eyes when he turned around. She could tell that he sat next to her as he moved his chair right next to the bed. He also leaned over the bedpost and had his head near hers. Before she could comprehend what was going on she felt his lips on her forehead and she had to force herself from squealing in surprise. (Surprise, not excitement) and then turning scarlet (from anger at him doing such a thing, or something. Not because she was absolutely crazy about him or anything.) She internally shook her mind out of it. She was Astrid Hofferson and nobody messed with her! No one made her feel sappy, or get into a kissing mood! Nobody was going to get through Astrid's walls that easy!

Hiccups lips left her forehead and he began to talk; Hiccup had decided on the flight up he'd just talk to her, he'd heard lots of people had done it. Astrid had for him when he was in a coma, so had Stoick… his father… as well as Toothless in his own way. So here he was, trying to figure out what so say to the past Astrid in a coma.

"I hope you're okay…" he said simply, a starting point for Hiccup, an emotional turmoil for Astrid.

He just talked to her in a genuine, caring, sweet way as she lay asleep. Hiccup was doing this of his own accord not for her sake as he doesn't know she's awake. But no, she was not going to let his words sway her, no matter how irresistible he was. She means completely resistible… Hiccup however continued with his speech and thus continued melting Astrid's heart and resistance.

"I, I-um…" Hiccup began as his thoughts had all of a sudden of become deep.

"You were there for me a lot. Or at least will be, and I just thought I'd return the favor."

Astrid tried reminding herself on why she was a cold hearted Viking, but small thoughts like 'Why are you resisting love?' kept calling out without permission. She discarded instantly because she was Astrid Hofferson…and was not in love. The thoughts that did get through were facts that made her confront that she wasn't cold hearted and she knew that she was falling.

Meanwhile Hiccup continued this new found conversation, "I miss you, a-and I could really use you here right now."

Astrid tried to ignore her melting heart and focus on all the times she turned someone down no matter how sweet they were because she was cold, she was tough, and she certainly wasn't going to fall for someone, especially a Hi-

"I love you."

Astrid's train of thought broke before she could finish it. Though she wouldn't want to anyway. Her walls came crashing down in spectacular fashion and she just melted into the words. Relishing them as she had never heard it directed at her from anyone else before. She then knew she was in love. Instead of fighting it she knew she now couldn't, it was impossible. Hiccup would just knock wall after wall down until she herself was exhausted. And then what? She knew that someone who charges when out of breath is not going to be able to fight well…so she gave in, and secretly at the pit bottom of her mind knew she wanted to give in from the start.

Astrid's new revelation wasn't met with her usual stubbornness. She had finally come to terms with being in the future thus coming to terms with being with Hiccup. Honestly the latter wasn't hard, save for her own obstinacy. Hiccup hadn't continued after what he'd said, it was as if he was allocating her time to take it in, in a coma (As far as he knew). 'Figures' She thought. He then stood up to go see Gothi; she was losing her chance of being noticed. So she finally mustered the strength to open her eyes and stretch her aching leg.

Hiccup had just gotten up to see Gothi after his confession to the comatose Astrid. He can imagine her response if awake. If it were his fiancé she probably would have responded the appropriate 'I love you too' or been coy, if it were Astrid from the past he would have been punched or she would say something like-

"Hiccup… Water…"

Hiccup stopped…that's not what he was going to think. He was going to think something completely different, where did that thought come from? It seemed like it was coming from right next to him.

"...Hiccup"

Hiccup then finally had the brilliant epiphany that it was Astrid. He turned to see her looking up at him and straining her neck to look him in the eye. 'Had she heard what he said'? was at the forefront of his mind until.

"...Water."

Hiccup snapped into action whilst bursting, "Water right yes, o-of course on my way, I'll be right back, stay there, wait, nevermind you're not going anywh…water! Going now!" He finished.

Astrid watched in amusement at his frantic behavior merely a minute after the calm confession; Which wasn't surprising just, meaningful. Gothi interrupted his search with a cup of, who would of guessed…water! Hiccup stumbled back.

"Here you go, now drink up!" He stated the obvious and Astrid gave him a sarcastic stare. He just smiled brighter, all of a sudden in a much better mood.

"Thanks."

She said before she tipped the cup and emptied it in a mere fifteen seconds. Hiccup then realized he should probably tell Gothi now. Hiccup tapped her on the shoulder after Astrid had been given her second cup of water (Delivered more eloquently by Gothi this time) She turned to him and he said a bit lower now.

"Can I speak with you a second?"

Gothi frowned but nodded and followed him away from Astrid, who looked upon them bemused.

Hiccup started.

Astrid meanwhile, was thinking of the perfect way to tell Hiccup her new hidden feelings for him… as after she put herself to something…she was determined to do it perfectly.

* * *

**Thats another one over folks, If you hadn't guessed, there was a reference to one of my most favortitest stories on fanfic right now. If you haven't read it, you wouldn't get it. If you have read it, you know what I'm talking about :D**

**So I hoped you were happy with this one, as I state again I am flying blind without my beta reader so forgive bad... everything :P (If only I had the northern lights to guide me... hehe get it?)**

**Read Review, Overdose sass. Sass off, sass attack, Sasquatch, follow and fave... whatever you need!**

**Cya**


	20. Double the Trouble

**Heres another one! My betas back (Yaaay) So now the quality will improve again :D The story is getting dep..thy now, This is going to be a challenge for me, Pray to the gods :P This is kinda my first... popular story so I hope you like what I do. Written for you're enjoyment.**

**Also I was asked what my favorite response was, whether it be follow fave or reply. Honestly I don't generally care as long as I get recognition that you liked it :P But Having to pick Review would be, because 1 it takes more effort, so I feel more special. and 2 i can actually hear you're words, what you actually think of it and advice on how to improve, not just a number that accumulates and signifies I'm doing something right :D. So there**

**Review Replies.**

* * *

**Malik The Night Angel: Oh yeah, she got it bad :P I find Astrid quite fun to write. :D Thanks for the review :)**

**rosey58225: :D Nice to see you're hooked :) Here is that not-so soon update... But its here anyway :D Thanks for reviewing :) **

**Nightfury94: Well I definitely agree there's nothing wrong with being a boy... inherently, And theres nothing wrong with liking Httyd, of course. BUT. Add 16 to the mix and really according to general populaces I am really an odd one out :P And you know, people find being different wrong. (Some people anyway) So yeah. Thats bout it. At least I'm not a Brony :P Anyway, Hell yeah I put the 'i love you' in, And I will keep writing. :D Peace! And thanks for your review.**

**Somebody105: Aha, yes this stems back to why I find Astrid a fun character to write, she for some reason has a quarrel with showing her emotions. Meanwhile Hiccup is the polar opposite having a quarrel with hiding them. :P And thats why I think they are a beautiful contrasting pair and also why I'm a hiccstrid shipper (And because lets face it. Aren't they perfect?) And also. once she admitted it to herself, everythings smooth sailing :D. Well... for her... Thanks for the review :)**

* * *

**And now, theres a 92% chance that you will read the rest of this chapter and it is highly possible that if you are reading this authors note the next end authors note will follow (Thankyou, Fishlegs)**

* * *

Double the Trouble

* * *

The doors sprung open and with it came a massive cloud of smoke that swiftly consumed the arena. There hadn't been anything interesting that had happened during the morning. Astrid had woken up from their session with Toothless the previous night, had gotten dressed and all of her normal habits. When it was time to head to the Arena, she hadn't seen Hiccup. Not until they were all there and Gobber had already begun. They didn't get much time to talk about it because they had slept in and a late night does that to people. She stopped thinking about the previous night and paid attention to Gobber.

"Today is about teamwork!" He continued as if the smoke enveloping the arena was completely safe.

"Now a wet dragon head can't light its fire, the Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky, one head breathes gas, the other head, lights it!" He informed them.

"Your job is to know which is which."

Astrid hurriedly abandoned Ruffnut to get to Hiccup, however Ruffnut followed and soon there were four of them. Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Astrid and Hiccup. Wherever Snotlout and Tuffnut were, she didn't know nor did she care. Ruffnut caught her attention, "What are you doing?"

Astrid bit back with a glare, "A team of four is better than a team of two!."

Ruffnut shut up after that and then Fishlegs began his rambling.

"Razor sharp serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion, first ambush attack crushing its victims-"He was cut off by Ruffnut elbowing him in the side and Hiccup whisper shouting, "Could you please stop that?!"

The growling of the dragon could be heard somewhere in the arena, she promised herself to make sure nothing happened to Hiccup. She heard Snotlout somewhere close by, "If that dragon shows either of its faces… I'm gonna-"

Astrid remembered this moment, she readied her punching arm.

"There!"

Snotlout shouted as if he'd won a medal, unknowingly alerting the dragon to his and Tuffs position. A few seconds later water spilled on the four teens that were huddled and staying together. There was an indignant groan from Hiccup, Fishlegs and Astrid were silent while Ruffnut voiced her opinion.

"Hey, it's us idiots!"

Tuffnut, forgetting the fact that a dragon was also in the ring, never missed an opportunity to harass his sister.

"You're butts are getting bigger, we thought you were a dragon!"

Snotlout continued over Tuffnut's snigger, Astrid however decided to approach Snotlout and finish the flirtatious before he could really start.

"Not that there's anything wrong, with a dragon-esque- OW!"

This was ended with a solid punch in the face and before Tuffnut could laugh at his friend's, pain a bucket full of water smashed into his face, oh so gracefully. The memory flashed back into her mind at this moment. She remembered the tail, that's what swept her and made her lose her bucket. Well not this time…Hiccup didn't have an eel to save him.

Tuffnut's groaning soon ended as he was snatched and his very 'manly' screaming was heard. Ruffnut, who actually has a resemblance of comradery or something for her brother actually looked worried. Astrid was ready this time.

"Wait."

She said to stop Ruffnut charging into the fray, Astrid then jumped right as the tail swept underneath her as the dragon was turning around. Ruffnut wasn't so lucky, she had been tripped but just as she was about to recover Tuffnut came screaming out of the mist knocking over his worried sister again.

"OH, I'm hurt, I am very much hurt!"

Fishlegs looked back at Tuffnut, then to the mist and couldn't help his small voice of doom.

"Chances of survival are dwindling into single digits now."

Astrid backed up to them still with her bucket. Just as the first dragon head came out of the mist. Barf. The two dragons were about as mischievous as their riders. The dragon head whirled around him, taunting. Being to scared to check anymore Fishlegs hurled a bucket of water onto its head. The dragon then did what was resemblant of a laugh as it piled up gas as Fishlegs so calmly put it.

"Oh. Wrong head."

This calm demeanor was lead quickly by a high pitched scream as he ran off terrified forsaking his bucket. The dragon spewed gas after Fishlegs making sure he was gone for good. Gobber responded by yelling out.

"Fishlegs!"

'Great help' Astrid thought to herself. Now it was just her and Hiccup, Hiccup smiled warily at her and she didn't resist holding one back. A flicker of the idea to train the dragon right then and there was an option, but she didn't think the others would take kindly to that. Disabling the dragons fire was the task, it didn't hurt the dragon, so she stuck with it.

"Hiccup, run left."

Hiccup looked at her quizzically, as the dragon was zapping air and growling defensively. Astrid didn't give him time to think.

"Now!"

Hiccup compiled and the dragon then decided to fire at one of them. However it took a second longer as they split and were on both sides of the dragon. Barf followed Hiccup, but Belch followed Astrid thus confusing the dragon. Astrid had a perfect shot at Belch and she took it. Belch must have somehow got Barf's attention because Hiccup was forgotten, she hurled her bucket but Barf was already there, taking the shot and then preparing to make her a pile of ash. Astrid didn't think the plan could backfire so easily. But apparently it did. Astrid prayed to the Gods this wouldn't be the end, however she was Astrid, she reached her hand out slowly to pacify the dragon, but as she did. A small bucket of water hit belches head. Disabling the spark.

Hiccup had continued running left until he was on the other side of the dragon. He decided it would be a good idea to throw the water with his left hand. As Astrid had advised, it had worked. In theory the lesson was over. They had disabled the dragon's fire… The dragon clearly hadn't read the schedule, if there even was one, Vikings weren't big readers.

Barf and Belch had turned their attention to Hiccup now. They may have had disabled fire, but they weren't defenseless. Gobber yelled over the top of the now panicked teens, apparently they didn't want to see Hiccup die as much as they let on.

"Hiccup get out of there!"

Hiccup would probably have loved to do just that right then, but the dragon had his exits blocked, even Astrid couldn't do anything! She could wrangle the dragon, but there were two heads and that would only end up angering Barf and Belch. Suddenly the very real fear of losing him dawned on her. That however was wiped away when she saw the glint in Hiccup's eyes.

She had only ever seen that glint in one other person's, well two if you count her fiancé as one. She's seen that look in Valka and in her Fiancé. Hiccup all of a sudden knew what he was doing.

"Calm down there, easy dragon." He said this in a way that had Astrid thinking for a second it was the future Hiccup pacifying a dragon. He had no prior knowledge and he was doing this perfectly! It was as if he'd been doing it for years. He really was born different, and he definitely took after his mother. The looks on the other teen's faces were priceless. Barf and Belch were almost instantly pacified by this and their eyes lidded. Listening to his hypnotizing calmness and confidence that he himself didn't even know he had, the dragon willingly followed his orders until they were in their cage and Hiccup closed the door.

Even Astrid was gob smacked at his quick learning; he had clearly observed her do it, once to Meatlug, again to Toothless. And he just… knew. The others were far more shocked. Gobber was speechless, the twins were looking blank, confused and almost scared, Fishlegs had his eyes wider than anyone's and his brows retreating as high on his forehead as possible, and Snotlout had a look of confusion and surprise that would have been really funny given it something of less importance. Gobber was the first to speak, "H…How did you do that, lad?"

Hiccups confidence quickly wore off as he finally realized why Astrid didn't just train the dragons in front of everyone…and for once he didn't have a quick explanation at hand.

"I, ahh, umm what?"

This was met by an intense, awkward and pregnant pause; Hiccup looked at her for guidance yet she was just as lost as Hiccup. He replied with what was actually half true.

"I d-don't know, it just kind of… happened."

Nobody was yet snapped out of their gaze, however Gobber still managed to speak.

"You lad, are destined for something…"

Hiccup looked at Astrid, wondering if they should break it to them now. The slight shake of her head was reassurance; he would play the part that was clearly forming. The rest of the village would hear about him soon enough. His dragon conqueror nick-name would come on quicker than expected. She had to train him, fast.

Astrid knew they couldn't throw the axe in yet, he hadn't even rode Toothless yet! Nevertheless they had a lot of work to do. By that slip up, they were going to have to be a lot more careful because Astrid had the feeling they were going to start being watched…

* * *

**That is the end dear friends. Well. Of the chapter. I wander the reaction if this story went haitus... BUT i promise that will 99.99% not happen, . The 0.01% chance includes my death, the internet no longer existing and the apocalypse so, you're pretty safe :P**

**fave review, ooh, and ahh at things... and ooh, eeh... ooh ah ah... ting tang walla walla bing bang (Breaks into song) follow and read**

**Cya**


	21. Looking Up

**Wow, Okay if you saw that before I polished it I apologize, Completely spaced out today -.- (I updated without an author's note or anything really, my beta reader hasn't even checked this one yet, life is a mess, again, apologies) **

**Anyway, I'll make this quick, as my sh*t version is still posted :P**

**Review Replies**

* * *

**Ludmila Wase: An exclamation mark is as good as any review i guess :P Thanks... XD**

**Clare C.G: Nope, no eels, actually hiccup hasn't even learnt that yet. :) Theres a lot he doesn't know yet. Anyways, thanks for the review.**

**Malik The Night Angel: Lol, if he knew about the dragons rational fear of eels he probably would have but as he didn't feed Toothless an eel yet he has no knowledge of eels, so we can safely blame Astrid. Thanks for you're review**

**lal o : Apologies, I have no Idea what genial is, unless you were going for denial... if so what and who is denying?... this confused me, thanks for the review anyway XD**

**GwuncanGirl0203: Yeah In the movie he relied on what he just learnt, In this I preferred it as well as it was instinct :D (even though in honesty nothing tops the movie) Thanks for the review :) Heres the next chapter.**

**BEST OC Maker: I'm sure you are interesting XD And I will keep writing :P Thanks for the review!**

**Scorpion6955: Thanks! I will continue :) I'm glad you enjoy it, Thank you for the review :)**

**NightFury94: I don't know about being an AUTHOR, Because honestly I'm not a writer, :P But I thank you for the compliment :D Maybe me and my beta should team up more often, Thanks for the review :D I really am flattered :)**

* * *

**Anyway, moving on as I already have reviews for THIS chapter, Story time! (Unless you already read it, uuh, what a mistake to make)**

* * *

Looking Up

* * *

"Umm, are… are we done? Cause I've got some things, we, I need too, yup!" Hiccup dragged his words as he awkwardly attempted to defuse the row of confused glares he was getting from the teens and Gobber. Even Astrid was taken aback at his accomplishment. Gobber ended up just nodding and Hiccup took it, Astrid realized they should probably discuss their next move so she was the first to leave the arena after him.

The others were probably still standing there gob smacked…she wouldn't put the twins past it. Those two could probably be there for ten minutes before they realized they were gone. She heard Gobber's voice as she went.

"Alright, that's the lesson! As you could see, when Astrid and Hiccup teamed up it worked because the dragon cannot take on more than one at a time…and remember, you will probably be in a larger group whilst defend..." The rest of his speech trailed off as she got further away. She could see Hiccup quite a lot further along the path back to the village and ran to catch up with him. When he heard her footsteps he flinched as he turned as if expecting to be tackled or something.

However when he saw her he visibly relaxed and then began his usual nervous rambling.

"Yeah, I now get why you didn't just train them, I mean I never asked but… I kind of assumed you would, and sorry about almost blowing our cover as well… I… I don't know what came over m-" He was cut off by Astrid who was slightly perplexed as to why he was apologizing.

"Umm, Hiccup…you saved your own life. There was probably no other way to get out of that." Hiccup stopped and contemplated that thought.

Fishlegs, Snotlout and Gobber were seen leaving the arena so Astrid and Hiccup decided they would regroup at the cove, as leaving together would create suspicion. They were both the best at Dragon Training, Hiccup only recently being so, if people thought she was training him, unofficially that would be cheating, getting them both disqualified. After official training it was apparently fine but before hand was not allowed due to in previous years the richer families having tutors while the poorer ones missed out. So leaving together after Hiccup miraculously got better would definitely turn a few heads. Not to mention the first question would probably be 'why Hiccup'? But she tended to avoid those thoughts as her guilt towards how Hiccup was treated would resurface and even though her fiancé could not stress enough how much he forgave her it would probably never leave.

Astrid returned home deep in her thoughts to recollect her them. A little later she grabbed some fish and then headed for the cove to meet up with Hiccup.

However as she opened the door there was someone standing in a prideful stance…or arrogant which really suited this person…Snotlout. He looked slightly annoyed and Astrid couldn't understand why.

"Astrid." He said wryly as she simply raised her brows at him. She was surprised he had the guts to stare her down like he was and she quickly returned the glare.

"I know…you've been uncovered. So if you stop now, I might just not tell Gobber. Or the chief when he returns."

Astrid bit her tongue to stop the fear from showing on her face as it whirled about inside. What was he talking about? This was not good. If he knew… he couldn't! But if he did he wouldn't be calm about it and he most certainly wouldn't be consulting her about it.

"Uncovered what?" She asked intensely. She loathed being defeated. Snotlout didn't leave her in the dark for long.

"You haven't just been training Hiccup to defend against me; you've been training him in dragon killing!"

The only thing stopping her from sighing in relief that he got it wrong or laughing at the thought of Hiccup killing a dragon, was the fact that he was quite suspicious and she didn't have a believable answer to reply with. She could admit it and tell him she would stop but that would probably give him an invitation to keep an eye on her…which she could not have. She had to think fast.

"You have no idea! You really think I taught him that? I was as shocked as you."

Snotlout just smiled at her response smugly; as if he knew she was lying, even though she was she doubted he was smart enough for that.

"Then why are you teaming up with Hiccup all the time with dragon training, working with him as if you're in sync?"

Okay maybe Snotlout was smarter then she gave him credit for. He just paled in comparison to Fishlegs, Hiccup and her. But he wasn't all that stupid; he was just arrogant and reckless which seemed to mask his well hidden intelligence. She was about to respond when the man of the hour… century… came up from the forge. Hiccup, whom she had no doubt overheard that last bit and put two and two together, Hiccup spoke surprising Snotlout. "Astrid's not teaching me how to kill dragons, I swear this to you."

Well. He wasn't wrong… however Snotlout bit back.

"Hey Useless, you claimed you shot down a Night fury! Are you going to swear to me that's true?"

If Snotlout's older counterpart could see himself now. Astrid bit back a laugh and kicked Snotlout to the ground for calling Hiccup that much undesired nickname. Snotlout was still suspicious and continued questioning.

"Then what is the truth? Why are you two always friendly with each other nowadays? It was always us… and them him!"

Snotlout gestured to Hiccup with his eyes as the rest of his body was focused on getting himself off the ground. Astrid responded cautiously. After the slip up in the ring they couldn't deal with too many problems.

"Let's just say some people are capable of change."

Valka would be proud if she heard her future daughter in law say that. Valka had always been big on change according to Hiccup. When Snotlout frowned, Astrid decided the best was to throw him off was to insult his vanity, if Snotlout had a clear head he could probably use it. Short term deterrents would only last a matter of time like insulting his manliness. What would last a while…

Hiccup seemed to have the exact train of thought because he looked into her eyes and knew that considering they were almost married this wouldn't anger her and it was the perfect thing to use against Snotlout.

"By change Snotlout, she means we're dating."

Astrid gave no indication towards saying yes or no to give Snotlout his moment of fear, skepticism or anger. He was apparently dubious as he started cracking up laughing. Between his sobs of joy, he managed to sputter.

"Ha-ha, oh wow, ha, ha, ahh…good one Hic-ah ha-ha I need you around more often. Aha ha-ha-ha-ha-ha keha kehu-" Snotlout finished his laughing as he started coughing instead. Astrid decided to put him out of his blissful ignorance.

"It's true." She smiled sweetly. Snotlout stopped coughing, as best he could to actually have a look of worry on his face. He was still however not willing to believe it just yet.

"What? No this is to throw me off, uhh, no, umm, prove it?!" He yelled it as more of a question as his fears were becoming evident.

Astrid smiled at their plan; even though it would still be obvious to assume she is training him, Snotlout's mind would no longer dwell on that worry, as his prize, err girl… being taken is even worse. Perfect planning. Astrid responded calmly to his slightly panicked voice. "How would you like me to prove it?"

She said this very well knowing she would be willing to do more than Snotlout could comprehend.

"Kiss him." Snotlout replied, almost smug as he hoped he called her bluff.

Astrid however thought it as easy as breathing, the amount of times she had anyway he might as well have been asking her to hold her axe, it was that easy. Hiccup however was blushing slightly at the implication and knowing full well it would probably happen. It's not that he didn't want her to, it was just he still wasn't used to the prospect of her being attracted to him, so when she walked confidently out of her doorframe, closing the door behind her, and going around Snotlout whose smile was fading moderately at the realization Hiccup could do nothing than stare into her eyes flushed, in admiration and infatuation.

Astrid quickly swept him up and kissed him. Astrid was surprised; she was surprised by the way she felt, the way Hiccup tentatively kissed her back as if he was scared she'd get angry at him for doing so brought back so many memories of shortly after this time. All the chaste kisses and embraces, the blushing, the sweet crushes they both held as it bloomed into more. It was refreshing to remember why she fell for him in the first place.

Snotlout was shocked beyond belief for the second time that day. First his stupid good cousin just outshines everyone in the arena, and then the girl Snotlout was supposed to have goes and kisses him. He couldn't help but be really envious of how well everything was turning out for Hiccup. He was not liking this change…

When the kiss finally ended, Astrid turned back, slightly blushing herself despite her confidence. Yet, Snotlout was no longer there.

Hiccup looked over to where Snotlout was and realized he must have left in that minute straight kiss with Astrid. He could still barely comprehend kiss and Astrid in the same sentence, let alone to think it was with him. He really must have hit his head hard; he contemplated jokingly in his mind.

Astrid turned back around to smile at Hiccup who was still crimson and giving his lopsided grin that she loved so much.

"Well the rumor of us dating is probably going to get around quickly, so who cares if we enter the forest together. It's the perfect cover." Astrid softly said.

Suddenly she was dragging him into the woods down the well-known route to the cove. Using landmarks as a guide, they were barely past the tree line when Hiccup tugged her arm.

"Umm, Astrid… I uhh, need to speak with you..."

Astrid turned to face him, he was looking as nervous as anything.

* * *

**And thats another one done, I apologize again if you literally just read this chapter as I stupidly posted it before well, anything, but hey, Everyone screws up XD Thanks for everyones support on this story, next update will be soon, i pwomise!**

**(PS The cliffhangars are back. I couldn't keep the normal updating around forever XD)**

**Read review follow. Screw up updating and post a completely unpolished chapter. Fave and more :D**

**Cya**


	22. Dated Reasoning

**Hello! And welcome back :) I decided to post this one sooner because... well... it was done and I am impatient :P I know i should pace my story instead of this sporadic updating... But hey. Moar chapters for you aye :D. I'm just going to go ahead and say sporadic updating from now on, why? Because holidays are ending here :( (not that my holidays gave me peace either -.-) I'll probably update sunday and then leave it a few days, so have fun :D!**

**Anyway, review replies? Yes :D**

* * *

**PandaDawgBE: Hehehe, I don't think it negative, I'm sure someone will though, but those people are probably not reading this story, just a hint to think about. (Or you could read and find out :P) thanks for the review :D**

**BEST OC Maker: Thanks :D I will, thanks for the review :3**

**Malik The Night Angel: Someones jealous... :P Jks, True, he should be happy that he kissed Astrid, and he is... and I'm sure the reason he's nervous won't dissapoint :). thanks for the review :)**

**Childatheart28: Wow, My fics like a dosage? As the response was satisfying :D :P Just make sure you don't OD (overdose) haha or OC! (get it?) Anyway, all shall be revealed this chapter :D thanks for the review XD**

**Lumilda Wase: !... (I was tempted to leave it at that :P) Anyway, I took the ! As complete shock and so a good sign :3 but hey, you love it! So I'm not complaining XD and I shall keep on writing... and thanks for the review... also: ! **

**Scorpion6955: :D Thanks, and here is your moreMoreMOAR! (Thanks for the review :P)**

**GwuncanGirl0203: Longest no in recorded history besides star wars :P Hehe, Cliffhangars are back! But in this case U let you down easy by updating slightly shy of a day later :P I will tell you I didn't rush it as I'm generally a few chapters ahead anyway so :D. But it hasn't been beta read, nor has the last as of yet I i'll re-update when my beta is back. :) Haha, find Snotlouts torment satisfying did you? I tend not to make him suffer too much (Coughs) as half the time I feel sorry for him XD and yeah, Cannot WAIT for the 3rd :D why 2016! At least we get another season of the tv series :D! And I feel special, It is a very long review, but I couldn't be more honored :) Thanks for the review XD**

**NightFury94: Haha, i think this cliffhanger is the worst because it is the most unexpected :P No warning, just bam! And also, I have already written chapter 23 (and 24) and i'm going to say, some things in my story are spontaneous, I.E the references, and the voices in the head. and other things are following a plan like the main story, so the plan is there, not detailed but there, so i have flexibility as I write, thats kind of my plan, its like acting a scene only knowing the story, not the lines, so its not making it p as you go along, its following a trail but having room to maneuver. So thats my tactic, answering the question, I have a very basic idea of what the next chp apter i'm going to write is (chp 25) I know what needs to happen, but there's empty spaces to fill in. :) So yeah, also, I needed the cliffhanger, writing adequate endings is hard enough as it is XD And, I updated early :) If you're checking every 2 hours you should get this soon :) Peace! And thanks for the review (that was long)**

* * *

**And when they do read its like someone skimped on the meat in their sandwich: "Excuse me barmaid!? I'm afraid you brought me the wrong chapter, I ordered an extra large ending with a good plot, extra guts and gore on the side! This here, this is kindergarden nonsense! (You're thinken about it all wrong, its not much how your write, its the cliffhangers they can't stand) Thank-you, for summing that up.**

* * *

Dated reasoning

* * *

Dated Reasoning

Astrid looked at Hiccup who seemed more worked up than usual, "You know our… well this, the whole cover thing we have, the dating and everything…?" He started hesitantly. She smiled at his timorous question and nodded for him to continue.

"W-well I was ahh, I was um wondering if you…we could- if we could make it… not just our cover… but maybe, umm the real thing?" He asked anxiously.

Astrid was torn between flattered and surprised. On the one hand, he had asked her out so closely to how he did the first time it made her blush at the thought and on the other, she didn't think he would have the nerve. He definitely was stronger than anyone gave him credit for, especially himself. She thought carefully of her next words.

"Hiccup, as you know I'm from the future, I don't know how I got back here or why, but remember I could go back to… the other Astrid, at any minute. So me personally, If I am stuck here permanently, I would love to date you. However, what if the other me comes back?"

Hiccup seemed to be deep in thought as she continued, "There is so much to consider, and I know if the… other me did come back with enough persistence I would fall for you anyway, but I am stubborn…and violent. You should have seen me the first time I was falling for you."

She remembered the multiple times she tried to deny her crush for him until it was too late. Something her counterpart is probably having a lovely time with. Hiccup seemed to be still in deep thought so she added a little extra.

"I know it's complicated and I wish that it didn't have to be. The first time I made it complicated, and now apparently fate has."

Hiccup finally responded but it was not completely on topic, "I believe we make our own fate."

Astrid smiled at his reasoning and commented, "That's a… different way of thinking" She teased.

"Some might say it isn't…Viking." Astrid quirked her lips up into a smirk.

Hiccup seemed to pick up that she was just opening up some room for banter. He took it as if it was natural to him, even though he rarely did it until Astrid showed up. He smiled as he replied, "Then it's a good thing I never listen."

Astrid smiled at the remark and Hiccup's trademark grin because she felt just as immensely happy as he did. She sighed as his smile faded slightly as he got back on topic.

"Anyway, if we uhh, were to date and the other you… did come back, I'm pretty sure it would be noticeable and I would be able to continue solo until the time came, as I did the first time, yes?"

Astrid nodded so he continued, "Even If you came back at an ill-timed moment I'm pretty sure I'll have a harder time explaining the dragon rather than our relationship status."

Astrid grinned at this as Hiccup always found a way to make sense. He seemingly had this confidence that had grown over the course of this very conversation as his stuttering wore off about the same time the banter started. It seemed they were becoming more in sync. Maybe Snotlout did get something in his rant right…they were in sync. The conversation came to its natural close with a nod of agreement from Astrid and she also decided that they should continue their walk now, probably a good idea.

"I'll tell you our next move on the way to the cove." She said gesturing ahead; Hiccup gave a nod and then started walking after her. She explained their next course of action.

"You know I am going to need to teach you how to train dragons, and also tell you the plan on what to do with Toothless's tail because avoiding trial and error may be a good idea."

Hiccup perked up at this sentence as both were definitely his areas of interest.

"So it involves a saddle?" He asked as he remembered the first time he thought Toothless's tail would work. She nodded, "It had a lever for your foot to open and close the prosthetic, but that of course had to be updated when-" She cut herself off.

Hiccup noticed and knew she was keeping something from him. Damn her tongue wagging, she let down her guard for a moment because it was Hiccup, whom she shared everything with in the future, however now probably wasn't the best Idea to deter him from Toothless.

"When…"

He prompted, also showing he did notice her abrupt end and expected her to continue truthfully. She thought fast.

"It needed to be updated when Toothless needed to fly on his own! You made a prosthetic that allowed him to fly without your help, on Snoggletog." She sidestepped, considering this was true. Maybe it would peak his interest and diffuse the topic. But as usual Hiccup saw right through the lie.

"What else happened?" He questioned, knowing it at least wasn't the full truth. How was he so good at that? A lifetime of being ridiculed and ignored has left him observant, and years of being lied to have given him fair warning, a small voice in her head chimed. She gave up, praying to every God that this wasn't a mistake.

"And… because, you lost your own leg and needed a prosthetic…" She whispered, cursing her weak lying ability and will to resist Hiccup when he wants to know something. Hiccup went rigid. She knew this was a bad idea, however he responded differently from how she imagined.

"Wait, I lost a leg… considering Toothless lost his left tailfin and that would equate to the left side of the saddle meaning I lost my left…huh. Poetic."

He seemed to not even be acknowledging the fact that it was his leg, just the fact that it was poetic and ironic. She gaped at him, he finally sighed and continued.

"Well now we know what we can do to change that fate, I don't have to lose my leg now!"

Astrid cringed; he gave her a questioning look.

"How did I lose it?"

Astrid decided the truth was necessary, "A battle, with the queen dragon. You only just came out alive; your leg was the price."

Hiccup paled slightly.

"Queen Dragon?"

Astrid realized they hadn't even talked about this yet.

"Yes, its, the uhh, reason their attacking." She replied, unsure of how he'd respond to this new information. He did take the marriage reveal quite well. Hiccup looked to his left leg then back up at her.

"Well, if the time comes and I do have to fight this dragon… I'll make sure I don't lose a leg."

Astrid smiled slightly at his confidence, which was still somehow unknown to him but responded anyway.

"Yes but what if you lose more this time? What if you have to lose a leg for our future to exist? What if the Gods are angry we changed history?"

Hiccup looked back at her worried expression. He replied like he did earlier.

"We make our own fate, The Gods already hate me so I'm sure they will try and make something go amiss. I'm pretty sure if the Gods had their way I would have died in the battle the first time. But there's something that we didn't have last time…" He said clearly planning something.

She responded accordingly, "What?"

He replied almost instantly as he was waiting for the response, due to speech flow and subconsciously keeping her attention.

"We have experience, we have you, and we have time. You know what happened, you know how we can change things, and you know all the tricks the dragon have...and we're going to use it against it." He sounded like the born leader he was.

Astrid had to refrain from looking at him in awe and replying 'yes chief' as that is the persona he had right then. So many things she didn't notice when she was younger, she was glad for a second chance. However, blowing it would be a serious risk. Now almost everything was out in the open, Hiccup knew about everything except his mother and father's early journey to Valhalla. Those two things weren't to be loaded on him, at least now. Hiccup got her attention back as she was clearly digressing in thoughts as she looked away from him. He looked at her with a glint in his eye that she knew so well. He was planning something crazy.

"You said almost everyone on Berk has a dragon?"

This ought to be good.

* * *

**Because i'm cruel, thats why theres another cliffhanger :P. but here we come to the end of another chapter. Hope you had a wonderful time reading it, also I believe Hiccup is a lot calmer here because, well, when Hiccup is under pressure when a serious situation comes to pass he actually handles things quite well (his mother, the gracious way he excepted cheifing when he didn't want it... and also when one of my favorite characters died.) So yeah, also I think Hiccup is one of the people that like to believe they choose their own life, will and fate. As his unwillingness to give up and his thinking outside the square compliment his own free will. :)**

**Now after that enlightening moment, and adding a little characterization :P Time to finish this off :)**

**Follow, Fave, Believe you can fly, Go beyond the clouds, Let the wind carry us, Go where no one goes, read, review (That was lyrics from 2 diffirent songs and the title of another, they just fit together, don't they? :D)**

**Cya.**


	23. Nightmare

**Ta-da! Here comes another chapter, wow, 3 days In a row... (This is going to be followed by down-time which is why you get a burst of them) Talk about sporadic updating... Anyway. I'll make this quick so we can get to the review replies. Thanks of course again to my beta reader :D **

**Review Replies (I missed 2 from chap 21), I'll do them first no?**

* * *

**Tillythedwfan: I agree, Snotlout did have a... pleasing... reaction :P Thanks for the review :)**

**Horses-are-my-life: Because I'm cruel :) Thanks for the review (Also because cliffhangers are easy :P)**

**PandaDawgBE: What so I do a few decent chapter endings and people then assume me decent? Come on, you can't expect me not to stoop that low :P Thanks for the review**

**Blue- The First Traveller: Lol. I'm not sure what you're thinking, but if you're right then, Oh he IS XD. And I hope its awesome, thanks for you're review, :P**

**NightFury94: Wow this is a long review (I reckon longest i've ever had :P) Lol, The ideas flow through my head, I am 95% convinced writers influx exists (Opposite of writers block) :P Thats where I get all my ideas. 1. The cliffhanger. 1 hour, wow, thats a while. (Also, I got the joke :P) Hehe, I wasn't hinting or anything... Also you went from 1 to 5... not 1-2-3-4-5. 1-5 (What kind of numbering is this? XD) anyway, 5. The future is back, And I had a discussion with my beta, and after chapter 24 there is actually going to be a pattern. so yeah XD. And I didn't because the three in the past just flowed. This is seg-way...ing into another story arc. Sp yeah, good luck finding a helmet XD (Viking style preferably) PS. I figured you didn't have asthma XD, but maybe you should get it checked out :D. Also you may of not used a comma, but I havent used any %'s yet... oh... wait. Thanks for you're review! (Also u don't need to shut up, a bigger review reply makes it seem like my story is more popular...) XD**

**Somebody105: Apologies XD (Sorry not sorry) About the cliffhanger. But you couldn't of expected the lack of them to last for long right! I mean. the first half of the story was filled with them XD Updates here, but the plan isnt XD Thanks for the review.**

**Ludmila Wase: I always think of viva la vida when I hear the title of that song... XD Even though i know of both the songs :P, Sounds like you had an epic time :D Thanks for the review :)**

* * *

**Another chapter! Their dragons stoick! (Not for the dragons, for the people!) Another chapter... for Vikings!.. We're not big readers Stoick!**

* * *

Nightmare

* * *

Gothi was looking at him expectantly, she needed to get back to tending to the recently awakened Astrid of course but he couldn't let the symbol slip from his mind. He was positive that intricate drawing of snakes meant something. He was far enough away from Astrid so that she didn't hear him; he didn't want to load pressures unto her that she didn't need.

He began, "I went to the forest to the spot Astrid was…well…was poisoned." He hadn't told Gothi she was in fact from the past, but instead told her it was where a dart had hit her. That much was right.

Gothi looked at him expectantly so he continued, "I found this." He said as he opened his notebook revealing to her the snakes that were circled around in an S shape. Gothi looked at it for about a second, and then her gaze widened. Fear crossed her features and she looked back at Hiccup. She quickly grabbed ash from the fire and wrote on the ground, most people couldn't read Gothi's writing, his father didn't, but Hiccup however had taken the time to learn from Gobber and recently Valka. So Hiccup could in fact read her writing.

'Tell me everything that's happened; leave nothing out, even if you saw a mouse do something odd, all the way from the first odd happening…NOW!'

Hiccup didn't miss the concern and fear in the writing, also the implied warning for him to tell the truth, he heaved a sigh, no point in lying to Gothi. If anyone could make something out of the whole story it was Gothi, however he was worried she wouldn't believe him, yet he continued anyway. He told her the whole story, including the glowing the ground was making, the fear in Stormfly's stance when she first came to Hiccup when Astrid was first missing. He told her pf the odd dreams the others had, so far they had only one to his knowledge, but he hasn't seen them in a while. He should get on to that. He continued including the odd wolves in the forest, and the words that weren't Norse that disappeared before he could copy them down.

All throughout his storytelling Gothi listened attentively, Astrid seemed lost in her own thoughts not paying attention, even though she couldn't hear what they were saying if she tried. He finished his story referring back to the drawing on the notepad.

"... So I was wondering if you could make anything of it." He finished his incredibly long speech that would probably bore someone else to tears if it weren't so important.

Gothi looked slowly from Astrid to Hiccup. Then Gothi sprang into action going to a bookcase and rummaging through it, she took his notepad and kept looking at the drawing he made whilst looking for a book. Was it a symbol of war? A warning? Message from the Gods? He was clueless but then she found what she was looking for. She flipped the pages quickly looking more and more fearful at each page she turned, Hiccup didn't get to read the title of the book and she was turning the pages too quickly for him to decipher what was in the book. Clearly something was wrong. Before she could get to the page however, there was a loud thud at the balcony, Gothi signaled for Hiccup to get it and he left her to her work. He opened the door and on the balcony with Toothless and Stormfly was a Gronckle, whom he recognized instantly, the rider was still dismounting.

"Fishlegs, Meatlug? What are you doing here?" He inquired slowly, itching to get back with Gothi to know what's wrong with Astrid so he can help her. Fishlegs however ignored his irritated response by pulling out his own notepad.

"Hiccup, the gang and I…well mostly me, have been brainstorming what our dreams could mean."

So clearly it was bothering them too, no doubt they heard about her poisoning and thought their dreams coincided.

"Fishlegs by mostly you, do you mean only you?" Hiccup deadpanned.

Fishlegs shrugged it off and continued, "Since Astrid has amnesia from an unknown purpose, it is 74% likely that she was attacked and didn't remember it, and second of all, Astrid was poisoned complimenting that theory, and the dreams in the past, which is changing in those dreams must be a warning of some sort…"

Hiccup cut him off.

"Aah Fishlegs, hate to tell you this but 26% or whatever is right, you probably won't believe the truth though."

Fishlegs looked at him skeptically, "Hiccup you wouldn't lie, I generally believe crazy things anyway, considering they're most likely right!" He said.

Hiccup replied sarcastically, "Okay yeah well there's crazy, then there's insane, this is past insane!"

Fishlegs scoffed slightly "No need to be dramatic Hiccup."

Hiccup, tired with the small debate on how insane it was decided to just let him determine for himself.

"Astrid wasn't having amnesia and believing she was in the past, she was actually from the past and our Astrid is in the past and the dreams you're having is actually showing you Astrid, in the past, because she's there right now. Gothi and I are trying to figure out what poisoned her because she was stung by two darts, the first sending her into the past, the second almost killing her." He said this quickly and precisely, silencing Fishlegs for a moment.

"Okay, I see what you mean." Fishlegs replied in shock.

After a few moments of silence Hiccup received a nod from Fishlegs indicating he believed it so Hiccup needed to clarify.

"Fishlegs you can't tell anyone, panic is not something I want going through the village."

He said as he was not too thrilled about telling another person the truth and extending the load to them as well. Fishlegs simply nodded again and then said, "I could help! I've been studying with her recently so I can help with healing and knowledge would be an adequate asset to have." It was as if he was trying to justify himself for wanting to help.

Hiccup replied the obvious choice, "Of course you can help Fishlegs, we were just trying to figure out what the symbol I found in the woods is, Gothi has the notebook and your input would be appreciated." He told his friend whilst opening the door for the larger man.

Fishlegs entered the premises noting Astrid sitting up on the table having some yak as she hadn't eaten anything but clear soup in her coma. Gothi was standing over the book in the corner frozen. The notebook discarded on the table as she clearly found what she was looking for. Fishlegs was up there first and Gothi gave no indication she knew he was there. Fishlegs couldn't see the book but he did manage to get a look at the notepad. He lifted it up to inspect the symbol and paled, he recognized it instantly. Hiccup also knew he must have seen it before.

"Fishlegs?" He probed, trying to get an answer.

It seemed everyone knew what it was but him!

Gothi finally moved away from the book and when Fishlegs looked at the book he squeaked in reserved terror, Hiccup moved up to the book to finally see what was so bad about the symbol but then he saw it. The only thing that would strike fear into Gothi and almost freeze Fishlegs to the spot in terror…right there was his symbol in this book. He had copied it perfectly as it looked the same, in the book it was much clearer, the symbol was definitely the same, and next to that symbol, was what he dreaded most.

Right there, in plain Norse was the title…Loki.

It was the symbol of Loki.

* * *

**Before you ask no this is not a marvel/httyd crossover :P This is the ACTUAL Loki :P (Wow, used actual in a sentence, I'm like, actual so teenager) Anyway, this is the proper Loki. Norse Mythology, So yeah that's another one done, on a reveal. How will they react (How will you react...) And you thought this story was predictable.**

**Read. Review, Follow. Make multiple references nobody cares about from things people don't know about. Fave and whatever else you want to waste ur time doing :P**

**Cya**


	24. Oh My Gods

**Hello again, here is another chapter to my story :D **

**To me this seems slightly filler, but in essence it still forwards characterization and the plot. I guess not to filler. Meh, whatevs... Also. I hate school (Just needed to inform that randomly)**

**Review replies**

* * *

**Snivysoso: I haven't seen that... hmm, May be a good idea to watch it :P And I did hint the occasional time that it was loki but I didn't really give much away, some people did think they were easter eggs but no. I wander what else can be picked up... Thanks for tyhe review :)**

**PandaDawgBE: How did you react?... hmm... Lol. the loki symbol was something I found on the internet. The real norse god of loki was basically an internet troll but instead of the internet he has... shapeshifting powers and other unknown things (also known as the trickster god) And in the end sides with that fire giant in the end of the world and dies fighting the gods. (Thats a very... Very brief lesson on norse mythology for ya :P) Thanks for the review :D**

**Hoytti: So you had enough suspicions on you're list to say Loki wasn't on it. that gives me the impression of 6 or more... who ELSE could it of been XD. And yes there are many questions about the trickster gods interaction. Maybe he's just being an asshole... we'll never no (or will we?) Haha, Thanks for the review :P**

**NightFury94: (I'm going to answer all three as one review. Starting from you're first one.)  
Review 1/ The future is back :P And you knew there was a trickster god but you didn't know it was Loki? (Brain explodes) :P I'm pretty sure I knew of loki since I very first played age of mythology, and then norse mythology kind of became my thing :P and now I know loki like the back of my hand (That sounded weird...) Moving on. Ha, One hour, is it odd that when I posted this you had a review from 47 minutes ago? its like you have an hourly checking rate (which I don't mind at all XD) And I could have marvel crossover-ed but I don't think I'd be good at writing a very good crossover anyway (It's hard enough doing characterization for one guy let alone 20 XD) Also that part about PSY, if its not Gangnam style than I don't know what ur talking about :p... And when will they have a dream thing? You'll never know (well you will... but not now) And yes, Cliffhangers.  
Review 2/ Lol knew you wouldn't wear a helmet. So reckless XD Also I am a horrible person, because I hate cliffhangers when its other people (Double standards much? XD  
Review 3/ Such impatient, much not waiting, wow. So review happy. And no offense but cruel to keep ice-cream from a 3 year old (unless it eats too much in that case mwa ha ha) And sorry for updating 3 times really fast, It was the end of my holidays and writing fanfiction instead of homework was perfect procrastination. But in 6osh weeks im free again so by Christmas there'll be chapters all the time (I'm going to regret saying that.) Anyway, I've already laughed at you for your hatred of cliffhangers so i'll excuse this one (:P) Also, the more you complain the more i know you like the story so it doesn't bother me, also adds to my review count so roll them in XD I take what i get. :D Fact of the day: I read your (and every1's) every review until the end so i found this fact amusing and humorous. Peace! And thanks for you're... 3 reviews XD**

**Malik The Night Angel: yes you did :P I enjoyed writing it :D Thanks for you're review :)**

**GwuncanGirl0203: Its fine, so what you missed one day, XD happy you enjoyed the chapters. I am glad I can change the mood of my story because i never used to be able to do that (seriously, my work was crap before fanfiction, which was 6 months ago, and apparently I have improved drastically) and yes, everyone loves Hiccup. If i was female... Anyway, until next time :P Thanks for the review**

**Ninuhuju: Review 1/ I do to, and so do my friends. (if they're called that.) in casual conversation meow, we make cat sounds. its so wierd, especially is (purrs) someone tried writing it down :3  
****Review 2/ yus, I did mention ravens, very observant of you :P ( and i believe there were only two, huginn and muninn, not to say one didn't turn up twice though. ) but you were right :) T**hanks for both the reviews****

**Clare C.G: Dun DUN DUUUUN (dramatic music.) Yeah its Loki, see how all will react now :P Thanks for you're review.**

**Blue - The First Traveller: Shiznick. I am so using that. That is so Shiznicking cool (I probably can't use it like that. Shiznick! better find another way) Also Frigg is his adopted mother and only in the marvel univers- (stfu know it all) K. But yes, Odin and Thor probably should keep an eye on him. XD**

**Childatheart28: Lokily I know whats going on! (ha...haha. that was a pun... about lucky, but i changed it to loki... get i... nevermind) And yes it explains a lot XD Thanks for the review :)**

**Out of Pseudonyms: Observant :P Loki is a tricky character not inherently evil and not inherently good, Thats why I like him, he's literally an enigma. Even to what we know, all we know is he ends evil, at the end of the world. I like you're thinking :P Thanks for the review.**

* * *

**Thats for the reviews!, And this is for everything else...**

* * *

Oh My Gods

* * *

Astrid was confused.

Looking at Hiccup, Gothi and Fishlegs huddled in a corner unmoving and petrified, she knew that there were some pretty scary books out there but from what she saw no book should make three Vikings freeze in fear. What was up with them, seriously? She may have admitted to having feelings for Hiccup (Which honestly in hindsight, wasn't hard to believe) but that doesn't mean everyone in the village has gone soft, Gothi has seen more battles than anyone on the island and she even looks pale, or, as pale as you can be when you're that old anyway. Not that she had anything against the old woman, it's just when you're old you pale it's fact! And going pale when pale is actually quite a feat.

Astrid coughed to get their attention, Fishlegs and Hiccup turned around quickly trying to play it cool and almost comically failing. Gothi however looked at her with concern and worry. Wait, that book has something to do with her getting sick! But she's awake now; doesn't that mean she's better?

"What's going on?" She asked threateningly.

Hiccup and Fishlegs became edgy and wary, trying not to say anything they'd regret. Astrid hated being kept in the dark, Hiccup seemed to know this as he apparently could read her mind now, was she that obvious?

"Astrid I know you don't like being left out of the loop, but this is serious, you just got better and I don't want to burden you more." He said complimenting her theory. Astrid pondered what he said; hee did say getting better which means it's likely not to involve her sickness, it must be something else…she frowned, a bit of her stubbornness coming back to her as she replied.

"I don't need to be shielded Hiccup, if it's enough to have both of you terrified you'll answer me!"

She seemed to be getting no-where with Hiccup, so she glared at Fishlegs, if only she could blow out the candle, he's always had a fear of the dark. Nevertheless, she was threatening enough to crack him and they both knew it. Just as Fishlegs seemed to be cracking Hiccup put a hand on his shoulder effectively soothing him slightly. Fishlegs took one look at Hiccup and relaxed, since when could Hiccup diffuse her glare? She's going to have to work on that, Hiccup really seems to be equipped for everything. She wonders if he is actually good with a weapon yet. She shakes her head slightly to get back on topic.

"Well?" She snapped, hoping for a response. Gothi got in between her and the two boys and wrote something on the ground for Hiccup or Fishlegs to read yet both seemed to be reading for themselves. Figures those two would learn how to speak… Gothi… she's calling it that from now on, speaking Gothi. They both finished reading it and then looked at her; finally it seems she's going to get some answers.

Hiccup still couldn't believe it, why were the Gods targeting Astrid? Hel why were they targeting anyone, he was angry. He also realized he shouldn't be angry at the Gods, he should be angry at Loki, that one God who seems to have as much cunning as he did evil. Loki seems like a smart Aesir so he must be planning something. It is said in the book that Loki is one of the enemies in the war of the Gods for Ragnarok or something, and the death of a God apparently, he didn't read much past the whole; 'Trickster god' … oh great, this is all some trick, to torment people? He hates people that ruin others' lives for the heck of it. Cue hatred of Drago. He shoves that thought heavily aside as he focuses on telling Astrid the problem, like Gothi instructed.

"This whole problem with you coming from the past is Loki's fault, and the dart is the same." He said this as quickly as possible.

Astrid got the message despite the odd way he phrased it. She's being preyed on by Loki, the God of deceit and malevolent intent? Well that's just great. She sighs slowly in the following silence. Fishlegs and Hiccup both seem shocked as if they didn't believe it while Gothi went to go find another book. She writes on the floor for Fishlegs and Hiccup to relay the information on to Astrid.

"Gothi says you need to have an eye kept on you at all times because you're in danger. If Loki is after you, we need to be cautious." Fishlegs mumbled while shuffling his feet. Astrid lamented the times when life was simple. She exhaled irritably whilst pushing the bangs out of her eyes. Hiccup swallowed and then piped up.

"I'll help with that, I-if it's not a problem with you Astrid."

It was odd how comfortable he was looking confident to everyone except her. She breathed in her annoyance and replied, "Yeah, whatever."

Meanwhile she actually was quite content that he asked…lots of time with dreamy Hiccup? What kind of question was that?!

She stood up for the first time in what felt like a century and she managed not to stumble forward despite the dizziness that caught her when she did stand up, pointed to the door and said "So, you wanna, keep an eye on me to my home?" She questioned trying not to sound excited at the implication of Hiccup walking her home.

Hiccup nodded and followed her slightly uncoordinated frame out the door whilst simultaneously talking back to a still slightly wide eyed Fishlegs and Gothi.

"Find all the information you can on the Gods, not just Loki, I have a feeling there is a little more involved than just him." He said whilst exiting.

Astrid froze once she was outside the door. She suddenly realized the long walk and pleasant company to her house would turn into a few minutes flying due to two very happy dragons.

Stormfly almost bowled Astrid over with licks which she tried to avoid, but didn't resist long in the realization it was futile. Toothless was bounding up and down in excitement as his tongue lolled out his mouth on the right side, happy his riders mate was okay. Hiccup inhaled deeply in content as he watched the previously hostile girl crumble in her aggressiveness in front of a loving dragon. A smile graced his lips as Astrid recovered and they mounted their dragons, Astrid rather slowly and unpracticed but not scared, at least not visibly. Hiccup however knew the signs and could tell she was slightly, not much, but slightly apprehensive about flying on her own.

They took off without further ado and the flight was pleasant. Astrid was not pleased about not getting more time to spend with Hiccup; she didn't even ignore how sappy she was sounding! Although it was not sappy, it's okay to spend time with your promised isn't it? A tiny voice in her head reminded her that it wasn't 'her' promised to him, it was her multiple year different counterpart that was. She liked to think that it still kind of meant 'her' somehow.

They landed outside her house and Astrid only just took notice of how different her house was. She was too tired the first time she slept here and was too angry the next day. She hadn't noticed the massive renovation and as she looked around to notice the pen for her dragon, it had changed. Apparently very much so, the entire house look improved or at least changed upon…then again, every building was new. It was just so many of them, over the course of years it is expected however. Dragon raids did that, but her anger and hatred towards the destruction caused by dragons no longer surfaced, probably due to her riding one and realizing how wrong they were about them. She dismounted and Hiccup made his way to her side.

He didn't take her hand like she definitely secretly wasn't at all hoping for. He instead respected her space and walked a moderate distance away as she made her way to her door. Why was she focusing on how far away Hiccup was in a walk to her door? She was overthinking this, but that doesn't stop the random urge to have him closer. They reached the door and Hiccup remembered that Gothi said she needed someone to keep an eye on her all times. He nervously scratched the back of his neck as a natural reflex.

He mumbled, "So, should we tell your parents you need an eye kept on you?"

She still managed to hear him and she glared whilst responding. "I'm not a child; I can look after myself in my own room!" She bit back, but he wasn't frightened or threatened by her threatening tone, it wasn't angry or hostile, it was just threatening. Maybe she had to turn the notch up with Hiccup.

He replied with his own confidence she never witnessed in the younger version, "This isn't keeping an eye on you because you're being punished, these are the Gods we're talking about. If the trickster God is going to strike it'll be when we least expect it! And I'm not letting that happen, not this time, they think they can control us, and our 'fate', and I refuse to believe it!" He said earnestly, his antipathy for the Gods coming through slightly, Astrid pushed back however.

"So this is some test to see if you can stop the Gods and justify your own beliefs?"

Hiccup started getting slightly worked up now, "Yes! No! Sort of, some of it is, some of it isn't. Aaargh, I just-... I hate it when people tell me what I can and cannot do or tell me I can't change this or that because the Gods have dictated it, and now they come into my life screwing everything over and expect me to be grateful?" He said.

Astrid tried not to be offended by her switching as being a bad thing. She could see where he was coming from, as she realized only he would question it, everyone lived their lives just taking it on the chin when the 'Gods' did something like kill off their family or give them a disease, only Hiccup would question why anyone would worship them. The conversation dropped after that, not becoming an argument more or less a discussion. Astrid opened her door and replied to Hiccup.

"If anything's going to happen they would have done it already."

Hiccup had deflated now and responded, "Astrid they poisoned you, and I was standing next to you, and it took minutes! How are you expected to be alright if you are alone for twelve hours?"

Astrid didn't realize she'd been poisoned because she figured it was a disease. She didn't drink anything, but then again, they were the Gods, they'd have other methods of delivery…like a dart. A voice in her head said that but she couldn't place why, she hadn't seen darts since trader Johan had them from somewhere down south. Astrid responded coyly for what must of been the first time in her life.

"What, are you going to watch me all night?" She tested and blushed at the same time, Hiccup also did but he cocked his head at her blush however.

"Your parents might if I explain the gravity of the situation."

Astrid nodded and opened the door to her house. She noticed the irony and turned to Hiccup, "Hiccup, did my family even visit me when I was at Gothi's"

Hiccup responded nonchalantly, "I wasn't there the whole time, most likely, but it is a steep hill and you're parents don't have dragons yet."

Astrid nodded and went inside with Hiccup to try to think of why she was getting hunted by the Gods.

* * *

**Dah dah dah, thats another chapter ended. I hope it was a satisfying chapter, if not... well I'll do better if I get reliable feedback :P orwise i dunt know what im doin wrong. so yeah.**

**I hope it was enjoyable, and also I'm doing a special study (ancient studies) on why the vikings dissipated. very interesting ( to me) and one of the tolerable things about school!**

**Read. Review. Follow, spend ages thinking of clever chapter titles nobody cares about, Fave and that skillful, brain tiring thing called making your own choices. :P**

**Cya**


	25. Crazy Plans

**Hello, Apologies for the wait, but I did warn for sporadic updating, and some down-time, and that's continuing, you know, last term. Exams, Essays and school stuff. I'll get right down to the nitty gritty then shall I?**

**Review replies**

* * *

**Malik The Night Angel: Yup, definitely has it bad :P XD Thanks for the review**

**Hoytti: Definitely had a list XD Hmm, mutated speed stinger... I HAVE to write that down. You don't mind do you? And I didn't want to do the whole, drago/dagur/alvin enemies as i think its slightly overdone. XD Good ides though, wouldn't of thought of half of that. XD Thanks for the review**

**Ninuhuju: Hah, studying Vikings i have to say is quite fun :D though having to get a crap ton of sources secondary and primary is just annoying.:) I wol conisder myself lucky. Thanks for the review**

**Ludmila wase: Haha, Thanks ! And thanks for the review ! :P**

**a random person: Good question, I wonder why... I guess we'll... you'll find out XD Thankls for the review**

**Point95: Glad you liked it :) Thanks for the review, I'll keep writing, when i have time :)**

**Nightfury94: (Whistles,) Lots of reviews, I guess a daily review is my punishment (not much of one) for my late updating (i did warn you tho.)  
Review 1/ Lol dreamy Hiccup :), Of course you didn't have a helmet XD Maybe you should get one (matching set yes?) Yeah she can't be writing Norse or all the Vikings would know it, but apparently only Gobber does in the series. XD So i'll assume she has her own language. Apologies, the future can only have so much story, The story I NEED to do is the past, as thats where the main chunk of the story is, So again apologies. And nice to know how much you like my story if its an after movie story XD :) And your poor brother, At least he can still have pizza... right... RIGHT? Xd Thanks for the highlights :P Oh also, I did just post at midnight, I have a very random updating schedule, South Australia here, I updated 11:30ish one time so I'll assume that was midnight for you XD wow 10/10? HTTYD 2 got a 7.8, I'm going to go and lower my score to a 5... XD But thanks anyway, Phrase of the day... hmmm. "Dah dah dah, we're dead." That should suffice :)  
Review 2/ I am sorry for not completing you're day for 5 days then... but its going to be this way for the next few weeks, I pray you endure. And yes, I balled my eyes out at that scene. Gobbers face was killing me.  
Review 3/Hey, just because I use cliffhangers doesn't mean you can! (Hypocrite 2014 award) I'll tell you my thought on the rest of this chapter next chapter. because cliffhanger vengence  
Review 4/ Next chapter? umm, Now XD Peace, until review 5  
Review 5/ Oh would you look at that. XD That is a lovely song, I have to say the first time I watched it I was sure it would be a happy ending, they had a cute song, But no. NO, Of course they didn't. :( Stupid dream-works (Kidding love you!) However beating let it go? I would personally agree but honestly ranking songs? I think people should let it go and focus on the dancing and the dreaming (see what i did there?) XD, and yes, my dearest one is most likely not in Astrids vocabulary. Thanks for you're review :)**

* * *

**Where did this chapter go wrong in the ring today? I mistimed my punchline, it was sloppy.. It threw off my red herring (Yeah we noticed) No no, that was great it was so you! [He's right, you have to be tough on yourself, where else did he go wrong?] Uhh. He started writing?, He didn't get banned, He's always using cliffhangers... Thankyou Astrid.**

* * *

Crazy Plans

* * *

"Yes." Astrid replied to Hiccups question, wondering what crazy plan he is going to come up with.

"Will my father definitely not listen to me?" He asked.

Astrid raised a brow but responded none the less. "You were revealed when you tried to convince everyone alone whilst you were in the kill ring. You won Dragon training and everyone expected you to kill Hookfang."

Hiccup nodded at her suggestion and also in digression mentioned, "The Nightmare's called Hookfang… sounds very Snotlout."

Astrid nodded and smiled at his correct guess, he continued, "Maybe if we have somewhere less pressured and less tense he would listen." Hiccup noted, as if the cogs in his brain were working out an idea.

"Hiccup I think any dragon related environment is going to be intense. He would be on edge the moment he saw one."

"Then we'll have to make do with my Dad not listening. We're going to need to pierce that thick-headedness." Hiccup decided.

Astrid was also thinking hard, but not just because of Stoick. She was trying to figure out what Hiccup was planning.

"In order to turn the village, we need to convince the village!" Hiccup realized and voiced concurrently.

Astrid however, found a flaw in the plan, "How are we going to do that?" Her words almost caught as she remembered him mentioning, 'You said almost everyone on Berk has a dragon?'

…He isn't.

"No, we're not going to reveal dragons to people! It's insane and they're almost as stubborn as Stoick!"

Hiccup walked into the entrance of the cove whilst replying, "Maybe, but we have to try. If anyone can help us, it's our own." He said it with such confidence; confidence that she has seen many times. His born leadership was shining bright and she couldn't help but trust him.

"So what's the plan?"

Hiccup answered with a composed and strong voice. "Get the dragons from the nest, bring some back to Berk and make sure neither attack each other. We are going to explain our plight, together."

He really was strong under that awkward persona.

She didn't know how they were going to pull this off, but knowing Hiccup, he'll have a plan. An Idea nobody could comprehend yet it seems like it was so obvious to do so, so she left him at that.

"We'll get back to this later. Right now we need to start training you."

Hiccup looked astonished, "I know you said you were going to train me to fight Snotlout but can't that wait-" He was cut off.

"No not that! As in how to train dragons!" She rolled her eyes, feeling like that should be a book instead of: 'The dragon manual'. Hiccup responded with the appropriate 'Aah' before shrugging and greeting an excited Toothless.

"Ah hey bud, how you doing today? We're going to be training apparently! Of course you're excited…" He continuously spouted to his dragon as if it could understand him. Astrid laughed at his babbling.

She cleared her throat to get his attention after a little while and then gestured to a patch of grass on which he apparently should stand to start the lesson, he complied dramatically.

"Oh yes, of course… right here? Okay." He teased her specific orders. She stuck her tongue out at him and then got to into a 'teacher' persona, as she did many times at the dragon academy.

"Right Hiccup today we need to learn about all the basics of dragon training…"

It was a long session, took up most of the afternoon. The basics of mounting the dragon (Even though she rarely saw Toothless without his saddle.) She didn't let him fly yet however, for obvious reasons. She started with bonding and feeding, both of which he was pretty good at already. Pacifying a wild dragon was next; she taught him multiple techniques from dragon-nip, to touching the pressure point, to crouching low and basically hypnotizing the dragon. She told him how wielding fire in some way allows dragons to relate and think you're one of them. There were many different things she went over, and was the fastest learner she had. She could go over three day lessons with Hiccup in one afternoon. Usually Snotlout and the Twins lagged the class behind and Fishlegs had the thirst for knowledge but not the nerve to go through with some tests.

Hiccup learnt a lot in a single afternoon but time had run out and the day was nearing its end. They walked out of the cove to the displeasure of Toothless whom had been enjoying the attention, the fish and the affectionate scratches. Especially behind the ear! He could never reach that one.

"... I had no idea a dragon could do that! There are so many things to learn! I'm getting taught first is awesome, I-I mean nobody knows about this and there are so many possibilities and-" Astrid silenced his speech, "Hiccup..."

Hiccup quieted instantly.

Astrid adored his talkative nature generally, especially when he's excited as he is, however, they were nearing the village and knowing Hiccup he wouldn't have stopped talking about it even when they were in the village.

"We're nearing the village, may want to keep it down." She told him and winked. Hiccup continued however, "Oh. Well I was almost done." Both of them knew that wasn't true.

"I was just going to say, think of the possibilities of the village if… that happened. It would help so much!" He finished aware that they were crossing the tree line. They were met with not so few and not so subtle stares from the people they saw. They couldn't be busted could they? No, there would be a whole lot more axe swinging and yelling about how 'disloyal' they were, when in a few years the exact opposite would be so.

"What are they staring at?" Hiccup asked softly, as if he had the same fear of being caught. Astrid tugged his arm encouragingly but responded bluntly, "Us."

Hiccup looked at her confused. She then gestured to the both of them…he finally caught on, "Oh, dating, right! Yep."

Astrid knew there would be a 'not so subtle' proud father in a few days when he heard the news. She thought this as they parted ways with a blatant kiss on the cheek to solidify any doubts before they headed to their respective homes, or at least…Astrid went home.

Astrid was lying in her bed trying to get some sleep when Hiccup somehow managed to get into her room. He also started talking.

"How's milady doing?"

Oh wait, that's a voice in her head. That's not Hiccup. It's her fiancé...err, Hiccup.

"Where have you been?" She asked. She hadn't seen him for a while and she was beginning to think it was her mind telling her she's crazy.

"I skipped a day it seems, I'm not too sure on the schedules."

Astrid remembered she was poisoned on a bed in the future, that wasn't good. So she shut off her excitement of hearing her promised one's words to ask about that instead.

"How am I doing?"

Hiccup laughed the same way he did when she was poisoned, clearly not wanting to tell her, except this time he didn't pretend there was nothing.

"Well, you, per say, are feeling better. Not sure about the situation… I found out why this is happening to us at least!"

Astrid was surprised Hiccup figured it out, however she didn't see it as a bad thing!

"Isn't that good news? Now we can fix this!"

Remembering how she promised to help Hiccup, she had unfinished business, and if he figured out a way to make her return Hiccup here would be on his own. Her thoughts were cut off, "Hah, no, we can't…it turns out we're being targeted by the Gods. Or, Loki at least."

Astrid knew Loki was the God of tricks and deceit. It couldn't be that bad right?

"What does Loki want with us?"

Hiccup hummed in response then replied less than vaguely, "Fishlegs thinks Loki is trying to start Ragnarok."

Astrid spluttered, almost loud enough to alarm her parents downstairs, "What!?"

Hiccup chuckled uneasily again, "You're under twenty four seven watch courtesy of your parents and Gothi…can't have you getting poisoned again."

Astrid frowned, "Who else knows of what's going on?"

Hiccup responded without hesitation, "Fishlegs, Gothi, your parents and my mother and I think the dragons have a suspicion." He said lightening the mood.

She laughed and then she was instantly reminded of her ill-treated friend locked up in the kill ring this moment, "Anyway, I have a bone to pick with you about my catch up in the day's events." He was clearly mentioning the kisses and dragon training.

"For starters, here I am, again, respecting your space and you're off snogging my younger self! Do you have any self-control when it comes to me?" He asked incredulously.

"Nope, not an ounce" Astrid teased back.

Hiccup mumbled something about 'useless hormones' and something else she didn't quite catch. Astrid figured if anyone knows Hiccup and his scatterbrained plans, it's Hiccup.

"Do you know what you're planning?"

Hiccup perked up a bit and said, "No I don't actually…I think it has something to do with bringing dragons or something so people see they're not a threat. I'm not too sure."

Astrid grunted in agreement, it would be something like that.

Hiccup continued, "You might want to go check on the forge though. If you'd paid attention to my eyes instead of my lips you would have seen the glint that I know is me planning to make Toothless's saddle." He jested in a way that made Astrid want to punch and kiss him. He did give her useful information though so a light punch it would be. She left her house to make her way down to the forge.

She decided not to tell anyone about the Hiccup in her head for obvious reasons, like the validity of her sanity.

Now to help the real Hiccup make the saddle work on its first go.

* * *

**Dun Dun DUUUUN. The voice is back, not at any exciting moment but there you go. :P **

**I hope that this longer updating time isn't to harsh, I apologize and feel free to abuse me in the review for taking so long (Won't do much good tho XD)**

**Fave, Read, Hunt for Atlantis and finding out it never existed (True story), Review and Follow :P**

**Cya**


	26. Saddle Up Literally

**Hello people and welcome back, Still in sporadic updating mode XD. This one had been posted without my beta because I don't want to keep you waiting any longer, excuse mistakes :(**

**Review Replies**

* * *

**Mikowmer: Haha, I noticed that too!. When I was updating it I was like, Omg yes, But I couldn't say it or the word count would of been over, But right now, specifically. it is probably entirely possible that I am close to the word limit right now and am typing clearly for the sake of getting to the word limit (I finished it, was about to post and realised the word count was 2573) Thanks for the review **

**Ninuhuju: Oh my thor thats a new catchphrase that I'm using (omt). And yeah I believe this is what their average banter would be like XD. Astrid is kind of blunt like that as well. Thanks for the review :D**

**Ludmila Wase: :D I liked the end of it too!, (However I like the ending to this one more.) Thanks for the review :D**

**Fufucuddleypoops: ... Dat name O.o :P. The voice is a good aspect, (although tiring) to write :D Glad you enjoyed it. Thanks for the review :)**

**NightFury94: Review 1/ Hmm, you were really _determined_ to tell me this wern't you (get it?) Anyway. I'm glad the feels were there, and I'm glad you liked the feels, Feels for everybody :D. Hopefully you can live with the updating... well, lack of.  
Review 2/ Your quoting so much theres a theme to your quoting in your review... I like it. And Bromance still counts as love :P Some of my fave lines are some of those :D Oh, My phrase of the day time :D : "The first rule of flight club is that there _is_ no flight club" ... I love the series. Such good references XD  
Review 3/ Yeah, Not much revelation here. But the lips/eyes was Hiccup... the older one, I believe he is a lot more confident, especially around Astrid :D Also, I probably did post around midnight, By sporadic I literally mean sporadic XD There will be more past than future but I can keep a balance so one side does not seem overly skewed (because it will be skewed, just not too much) Also, Vikings get married, just like every other culture :P The differences is that there's less white robes and rings and more trading livestock, weapons and a less formal thing. A lot of Marriages were arranged back then. (Also Actual Vikings are very different to how they are portrayed, not just in httyd but in a lot of places) And good phrase, (then again its httyd so when is it not :P)  
Review 4/ And on the 6th day of updating the author gave to thee... (That was spontaneous, And it was Christmas themed, So proud of myself) Anyway, here is the chapter XD Sorry for the wait. There have to be more fanfictions your into (right?) and yes, youtube has its uses XD. Oh, and, you want an even sadder phrase? : "There were dragons when I was a boy" (I'm going to die if DW does this.)**

**Out Of Pseudonyms: Keyword. "IF" Gothi may be wise, but they have to convince her, and show her the truth, and assume she won't tell stoick. Etc. Gothi is a risky move. But its a nice Idea, definitely one I have in mind. **

**point95: :D Thanks, I try my best. I hope I can keep it up :P (Just don't set your expectations of me too high XD) Thanks for your review :)**

**Guest: It is definitely an odd circumstance, However I don't think Hiccup is accusing her, more or less teasing XD. He is Snarky that way. Thanks for the review :)**

**Random Guest: :D I'm elated that... your elated! This story is my baby and I'm glad its funny and fresh and... every other compliment its been given. I try my best with the humor and you are the first to point it out. (And here i was thinking I was making dad jokes...) And yeah, I'd definitely be a Hiccup on this :P Thanks for your review :D.**

**a random person: Hiccups plan? I guess you'll find out, "If I told you It'd ruin the surprise" ~ Every guy who hasn't gotten his Gf a present. Nah I do have a plan :P So many questions, And I strive to answer them all. In the story of course. Ragnarok is literally the Viking term for "End of the world" or, the war to end all wars, basically a cataclysmic war that leaves very few gods/people left alive. On that note, Thanks for the review :D**

**SharKohen: Cripes... That is a word I'm using from now on. And I thought of it completely backfiring but then I was like, Naah, I have enough to clear up in the past I don't need another plot device (though one for the future would be nice...) anyway. Yes. Definitely Fluff. I did an angsty/comfort one last so this one is more light-hearted. prepare for more hopeless fluff :D (and yes, Loki. Not marvels Loki. Proper Loki) Thanks for the review**

**rosey58225: Its fine, Your still reading and I guess I can be thankful for that :D :P There are more and more possibilities opening up for me to do with this Story :D Loki is in fact one of them :P I hope you like how I continue to develop the story, (and yes, Loki :D) The story will reveal what Hiccup does I guess... XD Thanks for the review :3**

* * *

**Fishlegs break it down. "Okay! Heavily seen story and chapter made for reviewing and reading. Steer clear of flames. Annoying cliffhangers, Large author's notes. Relies on peoples addiction to the story!" (Accurate Analysis, no?)**

* * *

Saddle Up Literally

* * *

Hiccup worked secretly in the forge. He wanted to surprise Astrid with the saddle for tomorrow, then he would be up in the sky being that apparent hero he was said to be. She could just be crazy, but she knew about Toothless which he only thought up a few minutes before she came busting in and revealing herself. So he had to believe her. This would work. He had a plan. And it will work this time. Because apparently it didn't last time. He was lost in thought creating the saddle when he finally noticed Astrid standing next to him.

"Hey"

Astrid said in a casual tone like she would her boyfriend. This was quite late for even Hiccup, they had to be up early in the morning for dragon training and well… the Good dragon training.

"Uhhh, hey Astrid ummm hi Astrid you're up really late is there a reason you're out here because I thought, well this isn't-"

Astrid cut off his babbling with a sigh and he quietened himself realizing he's busted and that whole surprise his girlfriend notion- Wait his what? He hadn't thought of it that way before, sure he asked her out. But she's his Girlfriend! His. Girlfriend. Those two don't fit into the same sentence, let alone at all. Hiccup didn't even realize she was talking, he should probably pay attention.

"...can create that tomorrow as we need to be at dragon training."

She finished as Hiccup was still lost at Girlfriend and Astrid. Forgetting all about his previous line of thought. He responded without a ramble this time.

"Yeah, but I want to do it now."

Astrid sighed, this time amused. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek and he blushed. He may say the contrary out loud but he never thinks he'll get used to that. In a good way. She calmly spoke again.

"You work too hard, you do everything too fast. The Mead hall wasn't built in a day."

He knew she was right, she always was, he barely even talked to her but when he did she was right. He can tell this is going to be a … Fun… Relationship.

"But now I've started I need to finish."

Astrid cheekily bit her lip and mumbled.

"If only you'd carry that logic."

Hiccup frowned at the meaning, but she shrugged it off before he could ask realizing she said it aloud and went on.

"Anyway you do need sleep, you can't expect to carry everything on your shoulders and stay standing at the end of it. You have help."

Hiccup got an idea from this, he stood in realization for a moment and the mumbled.

"Exactly."

Astrid was confused and the Hiccup in her head who had abandoned the idea of not talking while she was near younger Hiccup as not to confuse her or make her look crazy, yes, that one answered instead.

"We could convince the other Vikings like Fishlegs-"

As if an echo younger Hiccup responded as well, cutting her fiance off early.

"We can get help from people who are most likely to listen, Fishlegs, not the twins, they can't keep a secret, can we trust Snotlout? Maybe Gobber… Mulch?"

Hiccup questioned to himself.

"You think so alike."

Astrid scoffed at their similarity and didn't even know she voiced it until Hiccup looked at her perplexed, lucky it was an easy fix.

"It sounds exactly like something you'd say years from now."

He shrugged as if it were obvious and she didn't care if she seemed slightly foolish, a cover up was a cover up. Her fiance snickered in the background and she silently vowed to break up with him… Yeah. Because that's what she wants… Totally... 'Can't live with Hiccup because he snickers at my lies.' She thought sarcastically. She could always joke threaten him with it… Yeah he's even less likely to believe her, he'd probably wouldn't believe her less than herself though. Why is she thinking this again? Oh right, Hiccups being a tool… Even that descriptions pushing it. Ugh, maintaining a constant flow of overacting is hard enough as it is. She'll settle for punching him and paid attention back to the task at hand.

"So are you just going to continue?"

She asked, as he continued working on the saddle.

"Once i'm done with the seat your input on how the tail flap opens and where my foot goes would be nice"

He said normally, She nodded and knew the saddle would be done in barely a few more minutes, was he planning to improvise if she wasn't here? She let it go, She's been over-thinking random things tonight, side affect of being tired. Didn't she just go on a massive thought rant on why she should jokingly break up with hiccup, and then convince herself she couldn't? when she knew she wouldn't? She's thinking too hard for her foggy mind, as if to emphasize that, a yawn escaped her mouth and Hiccup looked up from his work.

"Are you sure you don't need rest?"

He teased, she just nodded passively at his suggestion and he was momentarily taken aback. Vikings usually get offended at being asked to rest, or suggesting they are tired. He forgets. She's apparently been with him for years. He wouldn't be surprised if she was thinking about breaking up with him. Even though the logical part of his brain knows she agreed to marrying him. But it just doesn't seem possible. He's not that lucky! Well he did lose a leg… And his freedom to settle for Chiefdom... Ugh, he shouldn't think about this.

"You do seem pretty tired, sure you still want to be here, I'm going to work 'till it's done which will could be morning"

Her fiance in her head jested but she stayed silent against her impulse to talk back for obvious reasons.

Hiccup finished the saddle with proficiently and Astrid had to admit it looked rather similar to the original make. He dusted it off and showed it to her. Proud. This has to be one of the first times she's seen that kind of joy from making something in her time here. The rest he's been bummed out because it didn't work or something went wrong, this time. He knows it's going to work, because it's a saddle, not "The Mutilator" Which she still snickers about to this day, he probably still has the design for that lying around somewhere, what did he say about it? Criss-crossing levers and blades or something. He was so imaginative, and adorable, and she's zoning out again. She hates being tired. The point is, Hiccup is done. And now its time for the attachment to the prosthetic for Toothless.

She goes over the basic design from what she can remember, It had a line connecting from the prosthetic into a metal type rod that connected to a foot paddle that when pushed down upon it opened the tail u more and changed the speed and angle of flight with each angle of the pedal. He seemed to get it. He did come up with the idea eventually so pushing the basic idea of it along would probably push his idea forward anyway. As he got to work Astrid took up a perch on the side of his work desk and relaxed.

Hiccup worked quite long into the night, and to Astrid it was getting hard to stay awake. She was going to stay awake for Hiccup, but they had a late night last night and that catches up with you. She fights her sleep, but the pounding of the anvil when he's creating the connecting rod or something is just so rhythmic, and soothing, and hiccup… Her thoughts drift off as she finally starts to doze off.

Hiccup doesn't even notice she fell asleep as he is busy with making this tail which sounds so similar to a lever connected prosthetic which has a connecting rod which can push him into the saddle so he leans with the dragon and also allows him to open the tail fast with a simple flick instead of having to bear the weight of every part of the connection to the tail.

When he had finally finished, he looked over to Astrid with a grin to see what she thought, but she was propped up on his desk, asleep. He blushed thinking of how pretty she looked and how he's probably never going to get the image of a beautiful girl sitting on his desk out of his mind. Sporadically, a sudden surge of courage came to him. Knowing she was asleep and knowing this is basically only for him to know. He walked up to a sleeping Astrid and cupped her cheek with his hand and placed a kiss on her lips.

* * *

**Oh no he didn't (he so did) I thought this one was different from the one in the cove/forest. :P For obvious reasons. Anyway. Hope you Enjoyed. And wait another eternity for me to get my sh*t together.**

**Follow, Review, Prank call the police, Read, Read peoples minds, Read Readings, Favorite if you want. Stop reading this stupid A/N and do something worthwhile (like read a good A/N :P)**

**Cya**


	27. Reliving

**Aaaaaargh! I almost had this done then I accidentally exited. And nothing saved. (well the story I had backups, the massive A/N I didn't, annoying as Sh*t.**

**I am not happy. (Literally up to the last sentence.)**

**Review replies!**

* * *

**PandaDawgBE: Yes wew XD. He did kiss her, He did in earlier chapters though too... (But overall I'm glad it had an impact if any on you :P) Thanks for the review :D**

**NightFury94: Review 1/ Gold medalist! Can you beat the record this time? Updating now, timer starts XD. I'm glad you finally got a helmet, you seem to mention it every review but always seem to forget it XD. Also Hiccup kissing anything on the lips is pleasing in one way or another... Anyway, Phrase of the day: Snotlout: "Yeah, I did cheat... And NO-ONE can take that way from me." (Nailed it) (appreciation level 100) Anyway. I have seen the special, I saw it as soon as it was available to the httyd fandom (or close too) :P (I also know they played a bit of D&amp;Dreaming in stoicks ship, they also did an exerpt from 'forbidden friendship' at the end.  
Review 2/ My music of the day would literally be: Test drive (because it never gets old) XD  
Review 3/ The Stoick's ship one is 3rd most listened to in my soundtrack (Following test drive and 'radioactive' but anyway) And this one needs to be listened to more, I knew the song, forget the title. But now I got it :D Also, Your not that bad, we all go through angst XD :P (Also you didn't have time for smiley faces but you had enough time to write a sentence informing me you couldn't write smiley faces?) :P Thanks for the review :D**

**a random person: He also kissed her in an earlier chapter :P But this one is more intimate I agree :P Thanks for the review :3**

**War Cry's: Follow: I'll work for that. Review: Thanks :D. Prank call: Sounds entertaining, (poor police though :P). Fave: Aww Thanks :D I will kepp going XD, Working for dat follow, and those stats were hard to come up with XD and again, thanks for the review :) **

**SharKohen: Well he did kiss her earlier, but , oh yes he did :P. And I guess her state of sleep is for him to guess and to find out :P Thanks for the review**

**Ludmila Wase: Is that an: Oh awesome! Sweet or an: Awwww Kind of sweet? I'm happy with both just wanted a little clarification XD! Thanks for you're review :3**

**Ninuhuju: Hmm, interesting. Wonder what the mother's face looked like XD. (probs priceless XD) Yes, I thought that Astrid Instills courage in him, hence the confidence, Thanks for the review :)**

**Guest: Glad you like it, Also, people I guess don't change out of habits in a short space of time, what I really wanted to show here was him being more courageous around Astrid, but he isn't going to change instantly of course, it will take time, hence the lapses of confidence spurts. Thats what I was going for anyway XD. Thanks for the review :D**

* * *

**No, this was different. Not the standard Deus-Ex-Machina plot fix to the hills ho-ha I've come to enjoy. These guys, were writers... Fanfic writers... (You should have seen their site! all shipping crazy and stuck in hiatus and crossovers it was weird) I've never seen anything like it... A-and worst of all they thought we wrote some!**

* * *

Reliving

* * *

Hiccup has now kissed Astrid twice, but this one was a proper one. Not the small (ish) chaste one he did when he was sure he would die happy afterwards, but a longer one. Just to somehow engrave that feeling on his own lips. He parted a good twenty seconds later when he needed air.

However, what surprised him more than his sudden courage was its sudden disappearance when he saw Astrid's eyes wide open when he pulled back. He flinched at the realization that she woke up to him kissing her. That couldn't be good for his reputation, preying on girls in their sleep. She was the first to speak.

"You know that was the exact same way you kissed me first last time?"

She Whispered

"Hey, you are irresistible in your sleep, don't judge me"

Her fiance pouts in mock offense. She ignored it and focuses on the look of younger Hiccups face, flabbergasted to say the least, he fell back on rambling.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I just, uhh, I saw you asleep and you just looked so pretty and I'm being really stupid and I finished the saddle, and I'm sorry."

He finished himself before it became painful to watch and Astrid couldn't help herself from blushing at the compliment and she shrugged it off to wipe the guilty look off of his face. When it didn't disappear she went for plan B, she kissed back. Hiccup was stunned when she simply jumped off the workbench, clearly no longer tired, grabbed his tunic and crashed her lips into his own, like the first time, again, he was shocked and wide eyed. This can't be happening to him! Wait, it is, and it has, multiple times. Why is this still a new revelation for him? She pulled away and sighed.

"Hiccup I'm okay with you kissing me, It was a nice surprise, now about this saddle."

Hiccup smiled and blushed at her consent and then internally forced his mind to not think of kissing Astrid or nothing would get done, he walked over to his newly finished saddle and showed her, gesturing proudly. She smiled at the near perfect replica of his first saddle. She felt like she was reliving the days when he would ask her to look over a minuscule improvement to the saddle and she would try her best to understand all the complex engineering. The irony struck Astrid was the fact she was reliving that. Literally. Her fiance, as if on cue piped up.

"Well that's not to bad if I don't say so myself."

"Not bad."

She said replying to her fiance and complimenting Hiccup at the same time, that requires skill, answering both but making sure Young Hiccup doesn't know about her finace. Really, it should be a skill. Her fiance seemed to think so too because he snickered. At least it better be in agreement, or a punch was coming his way.

"I followed what you explained, and this seems like it would work. Should I test it in the morning?"

Astrid's eyes flickered, as if reminding her how tired they were. She was not used to staying up late nights in a row and waking up early too. She nodded and yawned again and he seemed to finally get the message.

"Okay I'm going to actually go to bed this time."

He replied whilst placing the saddle under his workbench and maneuvering toward the store exit she followed him and they almost repeated their goodbyes like how they did earlier in the evening. Except the kiss was more meaningful this time instead of a show for the passersby. He blew out the candles and torches in the forge and left towards his house.

Hiccup was sure he heard her say something as he left but it clearly wasn't to him, she was probably talking to herself. He finally made it to his house and entered slowly as if it were one of those days he had been out too late and his father was waiting, furious at him being out too late. He went up stairs and made his way into bed, his mind still quite restless from the events he had gone through, but fatigue was likely to catch up any minute now, and after a while, he fell asleep with a smile, the ever loved taste of Astrids lips on his stronger than before.

Astrid stayed by the forge a moment, watching him go fondly. Her fiance decided that he was through remaining silent so he finally commented on an issue slightly bugging him.

"So does this mean I get to make out with your other self in the future, because I can't say i'm not jealous of the treatment here."

Astrid scoffed and replied.

"I bet the only thing holding you back is my unwillingness to do it!"

She teased, starting off their friendly banter.

"Oh, no, before Loki ruined my moves you were struggling to resist all… This."

He said and she could picture him gesturing to himself making himself as manly as possible. She laughed at the thought and started walking home continuing to reply.

"Yes, and Now you have an excuse to spend all day with me because I need to be watched, and you're definitely not going to exploit that."

She giggled and he went into mock seriousness.

"Oh that is a good idea, I need to write that down, Any more tips as to seduce your future self?"

She would tell him something she would fall for, besides the fact he already knew anything, she thought of a response as she walked through the empty town save a few guards on patrol in the distance.

"I don't know, I don't think you have a chance, I hear she's already into someone."

She joked. He laughed and then went into mock interest.

"Who, I might need to watch out for that certainly perfect guy!"

He replied. She snickered at his blatant self endorsement and she continued anyway.

"Well I hear there's this really sweet guy named Hiccup, and she's a real sucker for him."

She finishes as she reaches her window and sneaks in. He replies in a more affectionate way this time.

"Sounds like a really lucky guy."

She smiles as she tiredly makes her way to her bed, again. And she sleepily replies.

"Yeah he is."

She finishes with one last tease and he finally responds.

"Good night Astrid."

She starts taking off her Armour and getting into a robe and sighs, whilst replying herself.

"I wish I could kiss you right now, and goodnight."

She can hear him hum longingly obviously feeling the same way, they would have to deal with their counterparts. She missed the banter she had with her fiance. And as she pulled her covers up sleep was quick to take her, She could of sworn she heard him singing, was it a lullaby? She doubted it. She didn't fight sleep but she wanted to know what the song was.

"...Savage seas…"

Was all she heard before she fell into a peaceful and warm sleep feeling completed somehow.

* * *

**Now that i'm saving ever second sentence... Lol. Also, Like the little thing I did there.. Because fluff!**

**Read. Review. Realize your entire life could be a computer simulation with plugs strapped to your brain allowing you to think you are living in a world... (Just something to think about :P) Fave and follow!**

**Cya**


	28. The Right Time

**The days are all merging together. I have no idea how many days ago I updated. 2/3/4. I know its one of them. :P**

**Balancing between this. Study. And wondering where my beta disappeared too. Is quite taxing. Apologies for the continued delays in mu updating. 3 more weeks guys. Hang in there XD**

**Review replies**

* * *

**YmeYuCCa: I tend to be good at fluff :P Pleased you enjoyed it :D Thanks for your review (and enthusiasm :D Its what keeps me writing)**

**tsk91: :P I was in that kind of mood whilst writing. Besides the story obviously. I reckon the chapter kind of reflects my mood. :P Thanks for your review :D**

**Ninuhuju: :P I wasn't sure whether I'd do the whole song but then I thought. This isn't really a songfic. and it'd take up too much room but I thought. But I wanted to pay homage to the song. Hence how I did it. :P I thought it was clever. Thanks for your review**

**Scorpion6955: You will, don't you worry. It won't go up to 50, but it may reach the forties. Chapter-wise. I liked the Idea, however it probably won't be used seeing as my plan steers away from them meeting :P And also, For one I don't think they would have the word pedophile yet. And it wouldn't be as they sometimes got married/ Had kids at 14. Being Strictly His****torically accurate... But then again trust Tuffnut to come up with the word. I'm not sure whose funnier. Tuffnut. Or the idea Toothcup could be a sensible paring (Ps. Giving sass to anyone who ships that... Erguh. Don't know why anyone would tho.) . Anyway. Thanks for the review. And idea :D**

**Ludmila Wase: :P As I said before I wanted to put the song in. But not the whole song. Delighted you liked it :) Thanks for your review XD**

**a random person: Yup. But then again, the future will probs be 2 future, 3 past. As the past has _so_ much to cover. The future doesn't have as much. So I'm keeping it balanced but not too skewed. Anyway, Thanks for your review :3**

**PandaDawgBE: Its a good song XD. And that was just a coincidence. (I totally wrote it in foresight knowing you'd do that. Because you need obscene proof of my supernatural powers!) :P Jks. Thanks for your review :D**

**DuncanIdaho2014: Quiick thing. With the whole 2014 in your username. do you make a new account every year? Is there a trail of unused accounts before? What if someone takes the next username. Okay maybe it wasn't quick. I just get fascinated by tiny things like that... (Well. Small things interest small minds...) Anyway. I'm happy I managed to pull off whimsical. And confusion. :D At least I'm doing something as well :P And I'll keep up the goo (presumably good*) work XD Thanks for the review :P**

**rosey58225: Well, this is early... for being delayed. Is that even possible. I think you get what I mean though :P That is an interesting idea. Is Astrid really changing the past. Future hiccup remembers the original still. So something must not be changing. Will they even go back? Will they be stuck in this time travelling purgatory forever. Will Dr who arrive and fix it all? So many things we don't know :P Thanks for the question (that I won't answer here XD) and your review :D**

**NightFury94: Review 1/ Yes. Yes I did. :P It kind of reflected my mood. Which was happy/carefree. :P Also. something that gets remembered in kisses are generally tastes. Saliva tastes different for every- I'm not going to sidetrack. Back on topic Xd Hiccups confidence has improved. Yes. XD That was one of my ideas when Astrid went back into the past :). Toothless instills so much confidence in him by the end of the movie. Astrid gives him the courage to face the village. Imagine if she was there from the beginning.. (or 20 minutes in...) and.. Aww. Maybe you'll break your record this time? Clocks ticking XD Phrase of the day: "You betcha chief" (What did he say?) "No clue." :P Frozen was one of my favorite episodes (Not to be confused with Disney's frozen XD  
Review 2/ Yup, Test drive for the win XD :D Also I couldn't access the video D: And thanks for you're review :D**

* * *

**"This is what it's like to read a fanfiction..."**

**"It's all well and good to read a fanfiction. But can you write?" (Jumps off a dragon. Not even relating to the previous words... XD)**

* * *

The Right Time

* * *

Hiccup woke up from his dream in the morning, at least the dreams have the courtesy to wake him up on time. He stayed in the dream after she fell asleep, and sang the song he heard his father sing to his mother. Valka had asked him to learn it and play it at their wedding. Astrid would have to learn it later as he had more to do for the wedding thus needed to get that out the way earlier. He wasn't joking back in the shop with Astrid, she really was beautiful while she slept. When he woke up he was reminded he had an Astrid who didn't really return his affections. She seemed to be receptive when he tried his… erhem, Smooth moves. But she collapsed a little after that so he realised she mustn't really return the feelings… She was Astrid. He woke up properly with some water and prepared for a day of chiefing. Lucky him.

Astrid was definitely not pleased. She was not pleased she had to looked after twenty-four hours a day. Her parents had bags under their eyes that morning from staying up late. Skeptical but not willing to question their Chief on the fact he thinks Loki is after her. She was not pleased she barely had any privacy, she got to chose who she spent the day with at least. And of course she chose Hiccup, because she uhhh... Because she's in love with him and she can't think of another excuse.

They were flying around the outskirts of town at the moment looking for the escaped sheep. The twins so graciously added to Hiccups day by letting a pen of sheep out. They only had one more to go.

"Where do you think they are?"

He said as he flew ahead unaware this gave Astrid a great view of his… Back… She swallowed and then replied hastily to his most likely rhetorical question.

"Have we checked the forest line?"

She said trying to catch up to the side of the dragon as not to have that very distracting view.

"The sheep aren't to fond of the forest, but I guess we have already checked everywhere else."

He said steering his dragon towards the forest. She wanted to tell him she loved him, but she didn't want to do it at the wrong time. Timing was everything. She wanted to mean it, feel ready, and have him ready. It is quite annoying wanting everything to be perfect. Hmm, suits Hiccup, and his behind… err. Back. Yup, the back. Hiccup flew into the forest with speed dodging trees easily and she stayed on top of the treeline because she didn't have that sort of skill yet. She was barely used to flying, definitely not ready to charge headfirst into trees. Stormfly was edging to go in so she had to keep reminding her that she couldn't with a tug upwards.

"Hurry and get the sheep before Stormfly joins in the fun!"

She teased,

"I'm finding it I'm, finding it!"

Hiccup reflexively deadpanned back. He seemed to be at ease with responding to her. Uhh why was he so discombobulating and loveable. Shortly after Hiccup spiraled upwards out of the trees startling her. Toothless the not so scary Nightfury she has started to come used to seeing had a white ball of fluff in its claws. They had found the last sheep.

"Got it!"

Hiccup said stating the obvious.

"Should we head back?"

She also asked the obvious.

"No I thought we'd run off with it!"

Hiccup said sarcastically, unaware that he was being hypocritical. She shrugged it off and gave him a light glare, he wasn't phased by it at all, he wasn't phased by her at all any more. Figures.

They made it back to the village with no fuss and gave a thankful Mulch back his sheep. They headed to the twins next. When they found them they were trying to play it cool.

"Where were you two this morning?"

Hiccup asked cynically, they loved wasting his day. So he should love punishing them, why does he wish they would just stop then?

"Uhh, we were sheep- ugh"

Tuffnut tried to reply but was elbowed by his sister. He caught on that they were not supposed to tell Hiccup so Ruffnut covered.

"Sheep decorating!"

She said enthusiastically flailing her hands out in exaggeration. Tuffnut went with it.

"Yeah, Sheep, thingying. Ha! It's almost as fun as letting the sheep out!"

Hiccup watched incredulously and Astrid was amused, all he had to do was ask them a simple question and they'd come undone. Ruffnut elbowed her brother again as Hiccup had them backed into a corner now. figuratively.

"So you admit you have let sheep out before, is that similar to the one today?"

Ruffnut tried to cover.

"Uhh no, The one today wasn't as fun."

She said oblivious for about three seconds flat before she realized she had told Hiccup and not Tuffnut, Tuffnut seemed to pick up on it.

"You got us caught moron!"

He said before tackling his sister and Hiccup had to break them up.

"Guys, Get up before I give you more than one week of cleaning dragon dung!"

They jumped up quickly and then Tuffnut questioned.

"Wait, does that mean we get out of punishment? Hiccup? Buddy? friend of mine? Remember, I called you the pretty one."

He said trying to flatter Hiccup, Hiccup raised a brow then stated.

"One week cleaning dragon stalls, I'll know if they haven't been done, the whole village will."

The twins groaned indignantly before Ruffnut pouted

"You're no fun."

She said before the twins sulked off. Hiccup turned to Astrid and sighed.

"Well that's them done for the day, what's next. Ahh yes, Gustav's mother needed help."

Just then Valka accompanied by Cloudjumper landed from the sky.

"Hiccup, is there anything you need help with, I finished my part quicker than expected!"

She said, Hiccup had finally gotten it through his head that a Chief needed to delegate and get help. Not that he did that often, he generally took as much as he could on his own shoulders until he collapsed, sometimes literally. He had been doing better recently, Letting Valka and until recently Astrid help. Even Stoick always had Spitelout to take the load if it was a very busy day. Stoick could have Gobber, but everyone suffered the aftermath of that blunder. Hiccup replied casually.

"No its a slow day today, I've only got Nora left."

He said mentioning Gustav's mother to Valka. Valka was quick to respond, eager to give her son more time to relax as he is dealing with alot right now. Mainly probably Astrid.

"Oh don't, let me get that, you have other matters to deal with"

She smiles and glances at Astrid and she doesn't know if she's offended or flattered. Probably the latter. She knew she was hard to deal with but the thought of being able to spend more time with Hiccup was flattering. Somehow.

"Haha Yeah, Thanks Ma."

He said gratefully. He didn't want to bore Astrid with these chiefly duties which she was probably too polite to tell him she hated. He couldn't be the only one that hated chiefing, right? Astrid however had really enjoyed the Chiefing, mostly because she saw Hiccup's… umm she means Hiccup. But she didn't mind the whole Chiefing business anyway.

"So… What should we do?"

He said awkwardly for the first time around Astrid since his proposal. She took her time to respond.

"I'd like to how all of this"

She gestured to Berk

"Changed. I mean I know it did, but I'd like a more depth explanation. Even showing me important places would be cool."

She said trying to act casual but seriously fascinated by her new line of thought, she really didn't know how everything changed, she knew it did, and it had something to do with a queen but that's about it. Hiccup was contemplated where to start, he decided the best place to begin was, well. the start.

"Let me just get into my fourteen year old character."

Astrid laughed, and replied.

"Oh a show too?"

He laughed back.

"You want one?"

She nodded and shrugged back.

"Why not?"

He smiled as they found a paddock that she sat in and he stepped away to face the town, when he turned back, she assumed his little show had begun. He began speaking.

"This. Is Berk."

* * *

**:P I thought for once Hiccup might actually do the voice over properly in a fic. But I guess I'm doing it XD. Hope you enjoyed the chapter :D**

**Follow, Review. Sate an overwhelming desire to push someone down a 30 floor flight of stairs. Read, Realize the person didn't roll all the way down the stairs as there were turns. and fave :D The choice is yours. These. And everything else in life you could be doing at this moment.**

**Cya**


	29. Inlet of Feelings

**Meow. 2 and a half more weeks. Keep holding out :P :D**

**I'll get straight into it. Review replies.**

* * *

**Guest: D: lol. How dare i end it there! How dare you... review... because... (I didn't think that through). Anyway. I ended it there because the next chapter covers it. :P Glad you wanting to read more tho, thanks for the review :D**

**a random person: I don't think we're going to get a literal step by step recount, maybe a paraphrased version :P For now he's explaining Berk. Thanks for your review :D**

**Ninuhuju: Yes. Very. :P I believe this is time to quote another reviewer whom I forgot who said it but : "She's got it bad" XD Clearly, I can write whatever "It" Is XD Thanks for your review:)**

**NightFury94: review 1/ :D Future chapter it is. Its roughly a 3/2 ratio ( because I love maths so much lets add it to fanfic [sarcasm]) but onnly because there were 16 (and not 15) pizzas. :P and omg I can't wait for httyd 3 either. June 9th 2017. Marked. If its released later I'm going to cry. its only 10:30 at the moment, If I release it at 9pm your time will you be checking XD. Also. Cliffhangers. Nuff said. Quote of the day: "And... Astrid" (Cue swell of romantic music) (And fire in the background) (And the catwalk Astrid is so conveniently doing) [Also, The httyd wouldn't be funny without tuffnut either.] And final note. Your lucky I was updating the future anyway, why? I would have resisted your puppy eyes because its irresistible, not unmistakable. (ironic coming from the spelling mistake king aye.)  
Review 2/ When is the chapter not about hiccups... I wont divulge either. Yes. In a few weeks is holidays, hence updating better :D this is me trying to touch _my_ nose with my tongue. :l (At least thats what it feels like) XD Thanks for your review.**

**MickeyNoMouse: :P Hiccup only has half a true tale though, the other half was man-ufact...ured. (theres a pun in there somewhere I just know it...) Pleased your enjoying it :D Thanks for your review :)**

**kitty.0: ... There a reason? I didn't prelude to that (did I !?) Forgive me but I think that came out of the blue. Why is his head going to explode? Is his mind going to get blown somehow? Regardless of the... odd. Statement it was a review none the less :D Thank you for your review :3**

* * *

**Nothing happens on this fan-fiction without me hearing about it, So let's "Talk" about that plot device. (Oh gods, what have I done.) [can you imagine a stoick who happens to be a fan-fic perfectionist zealot? Why can I...]**

* * *

Inlet of feelings

* * *

"This. is Berk."

Hiccup began As if that was all the explanation needed for the town. The dragons decided to play a bit further away in the paddock, after witnessing the Twins punishment. Hiccup continued.

"It's uhh, not the best town to be a tourist in as you can see but we do have a few new features since you were last here."

She laughed because he seemed so much like a trader trying to sell her something.

"In the corner there we have our resident blacksmith"

He said gesturing towards the Forge where there was a bigger complex than before and a more diverse shelf rather than the weapon rack of before.

"We now make saddles, Locks for Fish Storage, and help Dragons with their teeth, Weapons have become a rare need in times of peace."

He said looking at the forge with pride, he made that change, he ushered in peace. He saved lives and thats what makes him happy.

"We have custom Stables"

He said pointing towards a building that used to be a paddock, so many changes happened and the man in front of her was the one responsible. She can't help but realise Berks been changed for the better. She wanted to learn how to be a dragon rider, she wanted to learn how to be like her other self she wanted to learn… To be with him. He continued oblivious to her inner thoughts.

"All you can eat feeding stations so they don't go looking through houses, because they did."

She laughed at the thought of a curious dragon wandering through a strangers home.

"A full service dragon wash!"

He says more excitedly pointing to another building that was previously the Stogensons household. There were even some dragons there scratching their backs. He pointed to the roofs and said proudly.

"Even top of the line fire prevention, on every house. The rain stores up and stops fire by a simple tug."

Astrid smiled and replied.

"Nice."

Hiccup shrugged and responded happily.

"I should think so, that was your idea."

"My Idea?"

She said bemused, its seemed like a Hiccup thing to invent. Maybe he rubs off on her. She smiles eventually and realizes that he isn't the only one making changes, at least she'll be known as the shield maiden who never truly left fire patrol if nothing else.

"Yup."

He replied before returning to his explaining.

"A-and the kill ring, is the five year standing Dragon Academy."

She looked towards the kill ring, and sure enough there was a big dragon symbol covering the top of the entrance, as if mocking its previous existence with peace.

"Wow."

She smiled, and then replied again.

"Well thats the towns changes. Anything else that's significant to the end of the dragon war?"

He smiled, almost too widely, Astrid was curious. He replied, almost flirtatious."

"yes, yes there are, Astrid, I'd like to show you a few special places of mine."

Astrid liked the idea of being shown secret places in Hiccups life way too much. She stood up from her audience seat, which was the grass of the paddock mind you. and went to their dragons about ten metres away, they were jerking their heads up and down similar to that of a parrot and when their riders arrived bounded back to them happily.

"Hey bud, there are a few places we're going to go too."

He said with a knowing tone, Toothless didn't understand him, but Hiccup knew the dragon would know where they were going soon after they took off. He turned to Astrid who was getting ready to mount Stormfly.

"ho-ooh no, My places, My dragon. You're riding with me milady."

He said and she quickly flushed red, a blush crossing her features at the thought of riding with Hiccup, Being close to him, Riding on the same dragon, her arms around him, The feeling of his back pressed up against-

"Okay?"

He said shattering into her thoughts, she nodded and quickly patted Stormfly and whispered for her to go back to her pen. Stormfly seemed to get the message that this was a flight for just the three of them, Stormfly felt slightly left out but they only occasionally did this. And Hiccup sometimes flexed out Toothless' tail and came with just her and Astrid sometimes so she dismissed it and went back to her pen to snooze.

Hiccup shot up into the air, the feeling of the wind back in his hair. Astrid was wrapping her arms around him, he could have sworn it was a tighter grip than usual. Maybe she was still nervous he slowed down Toothless a bit but the grip didn't change, she wasn't afraid of heights. He was clueless as to why she was holding him tighter, it was probably his imagination, it was barely noticeable. His foot had become automatic and Toothless knew where they were headed. Astrid questioned him.

"so whats so significant about this place?"

She yelled over the wind. Hiccup responded accordingly

"I'll tell you when we get there!"

He said not answering her question, the flight was short because soon they were descending into that unforgettable cove where his life changed forever, where the change of everything they knew began, where Astrid changed.

They landed quite gracefully and Hiccup was off of his dragon in no time, Holding out a hand for her to get off, she may love him, and really want to hold his hand, but she wasn't about to let go of her independence. She slapped his hand away gently as she got down with a smirk. He seemed to be smug right back. As if it was a test and she screwed up.

"So, what is it about this place?"

Hiccup smiled properly at her now, turning around to the cove with nostalgia and fondness. He turned to her after what seemed like hours but was probably only thirty seconds, he finally responded.

"This is where I met Toothless… Properly, I first met him a bit up the hill, but this is where I met him, befriended him, and trained him. This is also where you found me, and him."

He stopped, as if he were going to go on.

"And?"

Astrid replied not sated.

"And it's where I first thought I had a chance with you."

He smiled at the thought, Astrid blushed, again. He noticed this blush and continued, seeing where he could go with this.

"It's also where I proposed."

He said truthfully, he was going to hold that back but seeing Astrid blush like that made him do stupid things to make it stay there, he expected her to be angry, or at least mildly irritated, because a week ago she would have fought hard against the very concept of 'them' But instead she just went a deeper shade of scarlet and shuffled her feet. Almost shy. This wasn't even Astrid, She snapped out of it in a few seconds though, still blushing but huffing a fake indifference. He was sure now she at least had a thing for him. She was fighting it though, he could see the defiance in her eyes.

Toothless seemed to pick up on it too, and decided he'd sneak up behind her. Hiccup didn't even know what his dragon was doing until it already happened. Toothless pushed her forward, she exclaimed in indignation and Hiccup lunged forward to stop Toothless and catch her, and she, coincidentally, because Toothless wasn't planning this at all, fell into his arms. He yelled in surprise and Toothless, satisfied with his work just nuzzled her back as if saying 'I was just cuddling'

"What in the name of the Gods-"

She yelled, embarrassed.

"Sorry Milady he's just playing around"

Hiccup replied trying to keep her calm before she exploded.

"Thors beard."

She mentioned finally realising she was in an embrace. She wanted to shake it off, she wanted to quickly stumble back and not have it feel so good… But here she was, content in the embrace, Toothless Huffed victoriously before trotting off to a safe distance should they get the bright idea of teaming up on him. Hiccup was first to push off, confused as to why Astrid didn't push off herself. but only temporarily, she must of been more infatuated than he thought. She stepped back momentarily instantly missing the contact and rubbing her arm because it decided it was cold all of a sudden without his touch. She swept the bangs from her eyes nervously as she contemplated what to do. He decided he'd let her continue covering it up, she seems pretty embarrassed about liking him. He shouldn't really exploit it, as much as his Fiance is. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry."

He said, trying to click her back in to her persona… For now. However, this seemed to do the exact opposite. Because Astrid looked at him properly after he apologised and realized she was being ridiculous, she was legally his fiance, or her other her was, she had no reason to be embarrassed at his touch, even if she had come to terms with loving him, she was apparently still embarrassed. She shook it off and noted he must be missing his fiance, she would hopefully be that one day, and if she's stuck here. She might as well be that fiancee. She wiped her bangs away again, and did what she did best. Going straight for the target.

Hiccup hasn't been surprised from Astrids kiss in about 4 years. Even if he was, it was surprise from the timing, not the fact she kissed him at all. He didn't freeze like he used too however, and he quickly returned the kiss. Astrid melted into the kiss. She wasn't an expert on kissing, but she was sure he was. He seemed to be doing everything right, he knew exactly what parts of her chin to cup to make her heart pound harder, Knew exactly what moment to pull her closer. Nothing else in her world existed. Just that kiss. Why the Hel didn't she do this sooner? It was perfect. If she ever made it back to the past, she would not wait around for Hiccup to train a dragon, she would be straight there. The kiss pulled away after a time that Astrid thought wasn't long enough. Hiccup seemed as breathless as her. Once regained full control of her mouth again she almost choked out.

"Don't be sorry."

He simply smiled, and pulled her into a hug

* * *

**Nailed it!**

**No seriously. He so did. Loved writing this chapter. I'll be back in 3 years (or at least what will feel like it, but more like 4 days)**

**Read. Review. Run for your life (from Shia Lebouff) Fave and follow.**

**Cya.**


	30. Improvements

**It's sunday! And I should be doing my ancient studies assignment on how the Norsemen of Greenland disappeared but I can't be bothered!**

**Well it's not that bad. Anyway, Welcome back and time to get stuck right into it :D**

**Review replies!**

* * *

**Ludmila Wase: Apparently I have a knack for that! Thanks :P It was fun writing fluff, as usual XD thanks for the review :D**

**rosey58225: :3 I'm happy that you liked, wait, loved the build up XD It was fun to write :D I didn't want to put it in to the early story as Astrid's character needed to be built up anyway XD thanks for your review :D**

**Ninuhuju: Yeah Toothless Is my definition of the perfect wing...Dragon. Seriously, his wings are built better then almost every other dragons, and he makes Hiccup look really suave XD. And he would be the equivalent of a Ferrari. (Lets be honest, Ferraris make everything look hot.) Triple threat XD Thanks for your review :P**

**YmeYuCCa: Yes, they finally did :P Took a while but they did :D. Thanks for your review :3**

**Clare C.G: I was trying not to feel guilt at the fact she was 14 he was 20. But it is the same the other way round, so basically 14 yr old Astrid looks 20. And 20 yr old Astrid looks 14. Uhh. So confusing. And I think Hiccup will tell her. If she'd angry that would be ironic, and hypocritical :P Thanks for your review :3**

**Tillythedwfan: It had to be perfect. I was writing it with a lot of build up and if I didn't make it perfect it would have been _really_ anticlimactic :P But I'm elated I did it right :D Thanks for your review :)**

**a random person: 4 days is but nothing in the grand scheme of things, you'll see :P It's killing me because when I'm not writing I get restless knowing half the ideas I think of might not be used because I forget or something. But I did update earlier than 4 days, I think... Thanks for your review :D**

**SharKohen: PFfft. Whaaat? Nooo... Thats not why I'm writing this story... (You know to much.) Seriously though I did write this with the intention of getting a story line across. I just injected a lot of fluff in because reasons XD. And also I added to much fluff in the past story-line and that caused the plot of the past stretch out and the future condense. I kinda need to even it out so I don't finish the future story-line twenty chapters before the pat XD. And loki. Mmm. Yess. About him. (Sh*ts gonna get real. soon.) Thanks for your review :D**

**NightFury94: Review 1/ Well when you say it like that it does sound weird... Its just a figure of speech, kind of... I really feel un-qualified to be telling you this. Its basically making out (shock horror!) there, I said it. Their twenty, happens. :P You make it sound so absurd tho XD I'm glad you thought for the most part it was sweet XD And you really put effort into typing all that out? Aww shucks. (That goes for every long review btw :P) I am doing future chapters btw, just not as many as past. because past has so much ground to cover :P Think of it as balancing the stories out XD And yes I'll assume its the USA's version of spring. Because if they did it in our spring it would be close to a year away XD (I'm also pumped for the series :D) Also We start again when we run out of phrases. But we have the TV series and there will be new ones. Phrase of the day: Hiccup: "You know training dragons isn't the only thing I think about" Astrid: "Are you seriously going to tell me that with a straight face?" (Hiccup contemplates whether to give up or tell her he thinks about her...) :P And also, no I don't know much about kissing. Having no experience in the field does that :P That's why I write fluff!  
Review 2/ The skull clearly isn't good enough protection if your mind keeps getting blown :P And if F is for funniness. A is not for effort XD A for... Amazingness? I'm throwing out ideas here... :P  
Review 3/ I wouldn't go that far. A masterpiece is like. Picasso or... Gerard Butler or something. Also, i don't care whether you like the future or the past more. I'm just glad you like it :P Thanks for your reviews :D**

**Saphira Nogard: Reveiw 1/ Hmm, maybe I should dumb him down a bit (Or maybe theres another motive for him having that, *dramatic music*) Lets see what happens :P  
Review 2/ There are honestly so many ways I can go with this, Many ideas have come up in my head and discarded/ contemplated and its hard to know which one to pick, but I'm pretty sure I know what I plan to do with the rest of the story. But. it isn't set in stone (yet):P. And time travel isn't hard its just a... big ball of timey... wimey... Stuff! (Reference ftw) Thanks for both your review :D**

* * *

**Writing time, is constructive criticism time. Right! (Gustav throws chapter out without Snotlout's consent. Misses the point in his story and offends many fans. Blame lands on Snotlouts head and the fandom [Hookfang] Flames Snotlout.) We'll work on that recruit!**

* * *

Improvements

* * *

The village was really shocked about this new revelation. Hiccup and Astrid were going out. This was definitely not what they expected. And, not to mention. Hiccup had gotten a lot better at dragon training. People did suspect Astrid in training him, but he was becoming better than her, she couldn't be teaching him, she wouldn't, she can't stand not winning. Except she doesn't seem annoyed with his sudden improvement, she seems… Delighted? Everyone seemed to shrug it off however, she was probably just being a supportive girlfriend, not to mention they don't want to jinx the good luck they have been gifted and get Hiccup 'the screw up' back.

Astrid was really shocked about how his training was going, he had become extremely good in a few days. This was definitely not what she expected. And, not to mention. Hiccup had almost gotten as good as her! Well, she was teaching him, at least people wouldn't suspect her as she 'can't stand losing' (Which she'd overheard in a conversation behind her back. Was she really that competitive?). She learn't how to deal with losing the hard way though, many dragon races later. She was actually happy he had learned so fast and that masked her competitiveness, that and the seriousness of the situation. Her being in the past has become quite a burden to bear, and she can only share it with Hiccup. That being said she didn't want to jinx herself however and end up back in the future before Hiccup finds his destiny.

The days merged together for Hiccup. One day it was fighting a Gronckle, The next a Nadder, then a terrible terror. The only thing that kept them being the same was Astrid's tutoring. He had no idea how he could have done this all himself.

Astrid taught him how to use dragon nip in his first lesson. He had some in his pocket for a spare. The second time they trained with the Gronckle it attacked around the ring slightly and then made its way to Astrid, before she could subdue it, Snotlout bounded in frightening it, Astrid dodged the blast, Snotlout wasn't so lucky, The dragon then turned to him, he held the dragon nip out just in time to see it drop before his hand and he calmed it by rubbing his nose with the dragon nip.

The Nadder was more difficult, he did bring his dragon nip but there was no time to reach for it and so he went for the hypnosis technique Astrid taught him, he lowered himself to the ground and shook his fingers in front of the dragons eyes. It was now hypnotized and when his hand dropped to the floor the dragon did also. He had to start becoming more careful that day. People were starting to question where he was getting all these hair-brained subduing techniques from. Astrid said not to use that one for it was the least subtle.

The Terrible Terror was by far the easiest, its main skill was cunning and mischief. Hiccup was smart enough to trump both of those skills with a light trick Astrid demonstrated on Toothless, who is probably still looking for it in the cove. Astrid helped him by adding her shield to the mix and confusing the Terror with two "shinies", Disorientated, when both shined on the trapdoor it thought it could down two dragons with one bolas so to speak. Training was becoming easier by the day.

Dragon training however, was nearing its end, and also their time frame. Because none were willing to kill the dragon dubbed "Hookfang." Hiccup because he knew it was an ally. Astrid because of the same reason and she has a feeling future Snotlout wouldn't appreciate that.

"That was awesome!"

Tuffnut said whilst exiting the arena with his sister behind Hiccup and Fishlegs. Astrid was first and Snotlout lagged behind.

"Yeah I know the dragon was like, and then you were like. and you both managed to trick it into going back in its pen. This is fascinating!"

Fishlegs rambled, Similar in essence to how Hiccup rambles when excited or nervous. Snotlout scoffed loudly and was met by glares from absolutely everyone but Hiccup.

"So what, U- Hiccup couldn't kill a dragon if he tried, He can only trick them and knock them out, a real Viking warrior like myself doesn't need that stupid stuff!"

Snotlout said getting defensive. The twins turned back to Hiccup however.

"Anyway, enough of Snotlouts whining. Hiccup you need to do this to dragons and houses. Imagine making a dragon go into someones house!"

Ruffnut said excitedly. Fishlegs raised a brow and then commented.

"Umm, isn't the idea to get them away from the house?"

Tuffnut interjected quickly.

"No, the idea is to blow up the house. Don't you know anything? "

Fishlegs shrugged off the twins un-grounded logic and turned around to catch up with Hiccup and Astrid who had wandered a bit further down the path. The conversation the two were having quickly cut off when Fishlegs arrived however. Hiccup was the first to speak.

"So… Fishlegs, h-how, what did you think of dragon training today."

Hiccup said trying to create small talk knowing Fishlegs and him were both there so there was no discussion needed.

"What is with you two, You guys have been acting weird."

Fishlegs stated, he was met with blank stares. The cogs in his brain began deciphering.

"Well, weirder."

Fishlegs finished looking at Hiccup, the kid had always been odd, and now apparently it was contagious as Astrid seemed not herself. She didn't seem anywhere near as violent. He did know this however, the sudden conversation dropping. The blank nervous stares determined not to give away anything, the hushed tones. The long disappearances into the forest. They were hiding something. and he was going to find out. But, they could just be laying low as boyfriend and girlfriend, even though there was no point considering the whole town knew. He tested his theory.

"So would you like to hang out this afternoon? The three of us?'

Fishlegs said seeing if they would get nervous, Hiccup did, however there was a glint in Astrid's eye he couldn't figure out at this moment. Hiccup was about to speak but Astrid cut him off.

"Of course, we were going to go into the forest, on a walk."

Hiccup gave her a look he also didn't understand. Figures him trying to decipher the two most inconsistent and unreadable people in Berk. Give him anyone else and he could see their motives, but these two were different. she quickly continued.

"Just give me a few minutes to get some food."

Astrid said whilst pulling Hiccup ahead a bit to explain her plan. Hiccup was confused, why did she say yes. She knew that Fishlegs didn't know right? And why was Fishlegs wanting to hang out all of a sudden? He never did before, it must be because he was famous. He didn't pin Fishlegs for the fame riding type. Then again he was wrong about a lot of things. Astrid went into her house pulling Hiccup inside with a anxious Fishlegs outside.

"What are you doing Astrid, why is Fishlegs coming with us."

She turned on her heal and almost bumped heads, but they didn't. Because she has excellent co-ordination and she expertly stopped a bare centimeter away from his face.

"Because he suspects something. And Fishlegs, with a bit of explaining will listen. He's open minded. And we need all the help we can get. Especially is I might flash out at any moment."

She replied. Hiccups face dropped slightly as he responded.

"Forgot about that."

She kissed him chastely to cheer him up and she grabbed her still half full travel bag then filled it with some fish for Toothless and an apple to seem convincing for Fighlegs. They both went outside and Fishlegs was in the same spot as before.

"We're ready."

Astrid said whilst holding up a basket to prove she did in fact get food.

"Okay, so where exactly in the forest are we going?"

Fishlegs asked, ever curious.

"It's a surprise, You'll know when we're there."

Hiccup said enthusiastically. Fishlegs thought he had hit the jackpot. He could observe a location and see clues as to what had gone on in the place. He could see clues and decipher their meanings. If they led him to the same place they were hiding their secret, he would be sure to find it out. However, the idea of them having a secret and the idea of this being more and more of a waste of time for Fishlegs was becoming more noticeable as they didn't seem apprehensive which is common signs of nervousness about a secret, in fact they looked more confident than when he first asked them, and that's a lot considering this is Hiccup we're talking about. He has signs of self esteem issues due to being shunned. Fishlegs really should have tried to stand up for him, but he was a sucker for peer pressure and a downright wimp. He would be no help. This place they were going to however, was probably a small area Astrid and Hiccup use to get away or something. He's kind of flattered in that case that they are showing him. There are many theories he had swinging around in his head. So much so that Hiccup and Astrid who were a few paces ahead could whisper without interruption or Fishlegs noticing.

"So whats the plan."

Hiccup asked, knowing Fishlegs is the most likely to believe them, but also the most likely to scream and run.

"I sneak up behind him and block his exit, you show him Toothless, his screams won't be heard. And we wait until he is exhausted enough to listen, then we explain."

Hiccup nodded, not wanting to speak more than he had too, Fishlegs was still behind them. They were close to the cove after a few more minutes of walking. Astrid decided to put the plan into motion.

"You two go ahead, I'll get some wood, I have an uncooked fish I want to eat."

She said taking her leave. Fishlegs let her go even though she passed a good four or five logs in her exit anyway. He caught up to Hiccup who had began walking and decided he'd start conversation.

"So, you and Astrid huh."

Hiccup laughed slightly at the choice of conversation but complied none the less.

"Yeah, I never thought it would happen, but it did."

He replied, Fishlegs, being the curious Viking he was, continued the line of conversation.

"So how did you ask her out, or her ask you out."

Hiccup knew he couldn't go into detail here, thus blowing the secret too early, he reached the entrance of the cove and went down the rocks towards the small entrance with a shield wedged in it. He answered vaguely.

"Umm, she asked me out and it was sort of just a; 'hey, want to go out', and of course I said yes."

Hiccup finished as he went under the shield. The first thing Fishlegs realized is that the shield was wedged there with an adequate force, meaning whoever got it stuck there wasn't paying attention to the ravine, clearly they had spotted something in this cove type of place. As he entered he noticed many things. A lake, with fish. That Astrid could of had. He knew she was lying, there was even logs that could be used for firewood. Something was definitely something up here. He saw some burn marks scattered around the cove which meant one thing. Dragons, someone had fought a dragon here. Maybe this was a training area for them. But that couldn't be right could it? Why was there evidence of a fight, and dragon tracks near the shore of the lake, and burn marks. None of this made sense. Hiccup saw the confused looks on Fishlegs face and realized he was analyzing the cove and all its clues. Hiccup smiled smugly and Fishlegs attention was drawn to him. Fishlegs all of a sudden looked nervous.

"Why am I here."

Fishlegs almost squeaked not even concerned he just accused them of playing to something. Hiccup seemed to nonchalantly admit it too.

"Fishlegs this may seem insane in a minute, I just ask you to keep you're screaming to a minimum."

Hiccup said sarcastically as Astrid was all of a sudden blocking the only known exit at the shield. Fishlegs studied quickly all options, he had a knife in his jacket, Hiccup said something was about to be insane, Astrid was blocking the exit, are they going to kill him? No. Why would they do that? A scuffling sound behind Hiccup drew his attention back around from his exit to where a figure was now coming over a small crest revealing itself. A dragon.

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuuun! Fishlegs knoes :O What will his reaction be? Run? Scream? Attack? Ask questions? Say he's from the future too? All of them combined? **

**:P Don't you just love cliffhangers? No? Okay... Fine!**

**Follow, Review, Make a 16 paragraph debate rebut with a troll on youtube. Read, and Fave (I'm not joking I do that sometimes XD)**

**Cya :D**


	31. No Screaming Death?

**And tada! I'm back! In about 2 weeks. Yes. 2 moar weeks. then... I'm finally free!**

**Now for some shameless plugging... If you haven't already seen it. After I finish this story I will be starting "Mythical Truth" Which I have posted the prologue of. That will be officially started in December, presumably when I finished this. I beseech thee to check it out :P**

**Plugging over :D Review replies :D**

* * *

**PandaDawgBE: You can probably tell from the title which one he must at least be doing right now :P Hope you enjoy it XD Thanks for your review :D**

**dataeatr: Well, Hiccup did faint due to the fact Toothless was up in his face screaming at him (no pun intended) But, That is a good theory. Even thought you probably just lost your money :P :P We'll find out (well, you will, I already know. Or do i?) Thanks for your review :D**

**someone: How much are you betting? If it's enough I could make a living off of this :P Anyway. I guess you'll see what ends up happening, in case you haven't already guessed by the title XD Thanks for your review :D**

**Ludmila Wase: Aaaaaaand I'm glad you loved it, as always :3 Thank you for your review :P (As always :D )**

**Ninuhuju: A lot of people have been going on faint. I guess you'll find out aye. Nevermind. The title says it all. But will he afterwards? We'll never know... until you read it :D Thanks for your review :)**

**a random person: Interesting theory. but due to my own logic I would have to debunk it. It leaves so many more questions than i could cover. How come his future counterpart is still the future version? Why is he there, We also saw/read/ know his thoughts before hand of him speculating about them hiding something. But. If it were presented earlier. It could have been an idea :P And, yes, that seems logical. Running and jumping into a pool XD :P There are many possibilities. What is the one I did though. Read :D Find out, broaden your mind! ... Thanks for your review :P**

**NightFury94: Cliffhangers. They will always be here. You can't get rid of them! Not from me at least :P XD I'm posting this earlier in the day, maybe you might catch it and beat the record! What was that again? :P And lol. Sleep. XD I've had many good and bad experiences with sleep. I guess everyone had... oh well. Also. I can't access the video :P hmm, only 1 review this time XD :P Thanks for your review anyways :D**

**SharKohen: By action do you mean Fishlegs walking into the cove? Thats the only good action I saw. :P Well, this one has more I guess. :D Story time :P Thanks for your review :)**

**TinyToothless22: Wow. 2 hours, that's better than me in almost everything :P Dedication, I commend you :D And yes, I try and get the Hiccstrid as in character but real as I can, as "lovey mushy" it is, I believe it's still kind of realistic. How it's not all honey, but there's some hatchet too (to use Astrids logic :D) The dream conversations are hard, but, they seem popular. I'll work on that. :D Thanks for your review :) **

**Shugokage: I's happy to hear that. Because, I actually tried to be funny :P In stories especially you have to aim, to try to be funny. Being funny can't be improvised in a planned story. At least not in my skill level. And whenever I try to be funny irl. I flop. I'm great at improvised humour irl though. Ack. My woes. But, I am flattered I managed to actually achieve planned humour :P And I thank you for commenting on it :D Thanks for your review :) **

**Scarabye3000: Why thanks :D I'm pleased you liked it :) Thanks for your review :3**

* * *

**Readers! (To guards holding me down) Get off me!. (Back to readers) Ha-ha, Always great to see you my friends! Faring well wherever you are? Well as you can see, I'm here right on time with a new batch of chapters! Just like I've promised! (Sorry for depicting you all as Drago. Had to be done :P)**

* * *

No Screaming Death?

* * *

Fishlegs was to scared to care about his screaming, as he did, in fact, scream... A lot. He was going to be dead in a minute anyway. Less. He has found a, what he assumes, by the sleek build is a Night fury, His quick brain thinking of a theory on to why the two teens are doing it's bidding, all whilst screaming... The Nightfury must have an ability to hypnotise humans and bring food to its lair. He was next. Maybe it was trying to get through the whole village? The thoughts were screaming through his head like his voice was around the cove.

To Astrid and Hiccup. It was more liked a screaming induced death rather than screaming followed by it. Fishlegs really did have a voice. Toothless didn't attack but instead tried to bury his head into the ground to stop the Hel awful sound the big human was making.

Fishlegs was running out of breath. This was further than insane. His brain was running overdrive, panic seized him and as soon as he ran out of breath he screamed again. Astrid. Having enough of this screaming dislodged the shield from the ravine entrance, walked up behind him and knocked him out cold.

"Sorry Fishlegs but we both know that was for your own good."

She said panting, as if Fishlegs screaming made her run out of breath. Hiccup unclasped his ears assuming it was safe to hear again and commented.

"Great plan" He drawled sarcastically and then continued.

"So what now?.."

Astrid looked around the cove.

"We have water. We can wake him."

She mentioned while dragging him over to a sitting position leaning up against a rock. Astrid took some fish out of her basket to feed Toothless and also removed a small mead cup to fill with water. Hiccup raised a brow.

"Why the cup?"

Astrid shrugged and replied.

"This used to be my travel bag, I didn't take anything out… This used to be my favourite mug."

She replied with a hint of embarrassment but shook it off as she filled it with water and returned to Fishlegs.

"There's some cloth in my bag. If he screams again cover his mouth so we can talk to him."

She said whilst Hiccup retrieved said item. While thinking this seems slightly like a kidnapping, he personally would never make someone take information in against their will... Also it seems like Astrid had everything in her bag. He scoffed at the idea of a bag with infinite space. Like that would ever happen. Maybe in a weird sage or wizards world or something like that. He shook his mind from stories and stood beside Astrid. Who unceremoniously dumped the water on Fishlegs head causing him to splutter up awake. He coughed a bit and then looked at Hiccup and Astrid.

"Oh, hey, what happened. I must have fallen and hit my head. Woah... I had this really weird dream where you guys were mind controlled by some scary Nightfury thin- Woah!"

Fishlegs cut himself off as he saw Toothless looking curiously at him in the background. He opened his mouth to scream but Astrid interjected.

"Please hear us out!"

She said quickly trying defuse his banshee like scream. Fishlegs looked a little less terrified and more a fearful scepticism. He replied.

"I'm listening."

With a collective sigh of relief Astrid began.

"Well. First thing you should know is this is Toothless. A Night fury. Good guess."

Fishlegs cut her off.

"I never guess."

He shut up again at her glare. Hiccup continued.

"Everything we know about dragons is wrong. They are kind loving creatures, and we have mistook them for centuries."

Fishlegs replied again, sceptically.

"Next you'll be asking me to join you in a mind controlled bee-like fashion."

He said furthering his own belief in the mind control theory. Astrid was first to respond.

"Close. The reason dragons attacked us is because they have to feed their oversized queen, who can call them like workers, too a queen."

She finished, this perked Fishlegs interest.

"A queen?"

Hiccup didn't know everything but the vague details, Astrid continued.

"Yes. A monstrous creature. It has a sound that hypnotises dragons to do its bidding. The dragons eat none of the food they take, they hunt themselves."

She responded. Fishlegs made the connection. Fear turning into curiosity.

"So you found the nest."

Hiccup nodded. Even though he personally hadn't. Hiccup was just happy they seemed to be getting through to him. Another ally, more chance of his father listening. Hiccup took over this time.

"Dragons are capable of being friends. They have feelings. Toothless here is a good friend of mine. He likes scratches behind the ear. Fish. Dragon nip. And… Mostly fish."

Hiccup smiled. A faint one coming to Fishlegs face. He still had questions though.

"How do you know all this?"

He said surprisingly understandably. He was an open minded Viking to say the least. Hiccup was going to go with a cover up when Astrid halted him.

"Fishlegs you know what we said about insane?"

Fishlegs nodded. Promising himself not to scream this time. Astrid continued.

"Well I'm from the future."

Fishlegs stopped himself laughing just in time for it to become a snicker. Hiccup interjected.

"It's true, I believe her as there's stuff about me she wouldn't know if I didn't tell her. In the future."

Fishlegs again seemed dubious so Astrid decided to clear things up.

"Fishlegs you once told me that you had feelings for Ruffnut, Am I right?"

Astrid said smugly. Fishlegs paled at this. Astris grinned victoriously. Fishlegs never really did tell her. Because he hid it in his teen years and when Snotlout made moves on Ruffnut Fishlegs decided he would buck up and try at least. Hence how she knew. Fishlegs finally responded.

"Astrid from the future seeming Highly more likely."

Fishlegs said earnestly. He took the time to study this theory. Hiccup seemed more confident in himself which could only come from influence of a not before received encouragement... Which leads him to Astrids complete change in character as she seems to of taken a liking to Hiccup almost instantly. It makes sense besides one small detail.

"How far in the future you look the same."

She responds accordingly.

"I have been transported back into my fourteen year old body. I used to look twenty."

She said revealing this part of information to Hiccup who was trying not to picture her as if she was twenty. Adolescent thoughts running rampart.

Fishlegs shrugged. six years would have been adequate enough time for her to change and calm down as she seems less than half as fiery as she did before and she also seemed much more… How could he put this… Polar opposite of her former self? He became curious at this revelation.

"So, What changed in the future, including you?"

He asked. Astrid told him everything Hiccup knew. How he and Snotlout were pining for Ruffnut. Fishlegs seemed a little more defiant towards the mentioning of Snotlout now. She mentioned Hiccup, their engagement, the dragons.

Fishlegs was sure she was telling the truth, she had real emotions behind the thoughts. He was sure he could best Snotlout in the art of wooing a lady, given the fact he had no idea how though. He would find a book somewhere. However he knew something bad must have happened to Hiccup other than his leg. More specifically the tell tale signs of grief when she mentioned his father. He wouldn't delve into that though, clearly it was something she wasn't ready to share. He turned his attention finally to the not so furious Night fury.

"So what's his name?"

Fishlegs asked needlessly, he had a good memory, he just wanted to steer the topic.

"Toothless."

Fishlegs cautiously moved towards the dragon who was rolling in the grass and now turned its attention unto him. He may of been convinced of Hiccup and Astrid's story. But he was still scared of the dragon chopping his arm off. However the impossibly wide eyes of the dragon that made it look cute disabled his thoughts about it being evil. Could his hopefully future Gronckle named "Meatlug" (Apparently, according to what Astrid said) Have its eyes this wide?

"Uhh, guys, what do I do?"

He asked as he stood mere metres in front of a curious dragon. Who was supposed to be a mindless killing machine. Leaving Fishlegs to start believing the whole 'we were dead wrong' theory a lot more. Hiccup responded.

"Just pat it, it's okay, he is literally Toothless when he's calm. He can't bite."

Fishlegs laughed at Hiccups statement.

"The old Toothless excuse, I'll give you credit for trying to soothe my nerves but-"

Fishlegs was cut off at a lick from an, indeed, Toothless dragon.

"Huh, Never mind then..."

Fishlegs admitted. He turned to them and said.

"This explains why you two are so much better in dragon training."

He finally realized, other events slightly clouding his usually really quick mind. The two before him nodded. He went on again.

"So why did you lead me here again?"

He asked. Astrid replied.

"You suspected us, and I figured, the more people we convinced, the easier it would be when we try and convince the village the dragons innocence."

Fishlegs scoffed.

"Good Luck with that."

He said dejectedly. Realising the problem they had. Vikings and understanding delicate topics was not a good mix. Hiccup piped up.

"That's why we have you, we need your brains, we need to convince people. Any idea how we can convince people?"

To this Fishlegs smiled, he felt worth something, like he meant something to the team, properly this time. He also felt like he had something worth fighting for. Something right. He had found who he wants to be.

"I have a few Ideas."

Fishlegs said proudly.

* * *

**So. Another chapter ends, Fishlegs has got some ideas. And we have a plot people. Yes. The stagnation of the story is no more! we have a plot! Kind of. In the next 10 chapters it should be in full effect! almost typed with 'R' instead of 'F' in effect then. We all know how _that_ would have ended... Anyway. Hope to see you next chapter :3**

**Review, Fave, Over analyse absolutely everything... (I.E, The white background of the fan-fiction page represents the freedom of the fanfiction writers whilst also conveying a theme of limbo where aspiring writers linger waiting for a shot at their own future. While the Black background option whilst reading a fan-fiction represents the turmoil of the plot and the complexity of stories and what the stories themselves represent) I could go on but you get my meaning of 'over analyse'. And of course, follow and read :D And everything else you want to do with your life :D**

**Cya!**


	32. Cognitive Ideas

**I'm back in about 1 more week guys, then my updating will be back to every couple of days :D... I hate exams.**

**Anyway, lets not waste any sunlight. Review replies!**

* * *

**Scarabeye3000: Not really, the previous one was just exceedingly long. Thought I might mention that. :P And so what, the great bewilder-beast was defeated by Toothless. Who approves! :P Thanks for your review :D**

**Ninuhuju: Remind me not to get on your bad side. XD Lol. Screeching super effective. Defense and psychological sanity severely decreased! Because where can't a Pokemon reference be put in. Ahh, nothing like a booming voice to terrify people :D Thanks for your review :P**

**Shugokage: The gang is one of the most fun to write, sadly I don't write them as much s i'd like, which I'm kinda changing right now. :P As you will see. Thanks for your review :P**

**Kitsunlullaby: Review 1/ Yup, fits right in with, Thankyou for summing that up XD  
Review 2/ Thank you XD I'm happy to get a new reader :)  
Review 3/ :P Theres not really much to say to that, besides read on I guess XD  
Review 4/ That actually sounds like something Hiccup would say if it were brought up, "Hiccup you're bait" "Bait is such a cruel word, why not distraction?" XD Deadpanning ftw!  
Review 5/ Yup, Loki was a risk, adding it to the story, but I thought it was a good Idea in the end. XD  
Review 6/ Fishleg's has a brilliant mind, At least I assume. I also said that Hiccup has an eidetic memory. :P In my story anyway. Thank you for your reviews XD And hope you continue to read :)**

**Nightfury94: Review 1/ Thank you XD... Phrase of the day: "I hate you... And this does not mean we're really friends." (Snotlout after he totally fell for the guilt trip in breakneck bog.)  
Review 2/ Ooh. I'm sorry but the ratio is 2-3 So theres still this chapter you have to wade through, but dw the next one will be future XD I hope you enjoy. Lol, no need for drastic measures XD But with all these cliffhangers... yeah im evil :) Also. In my mythical truth story, The problem isn't really high school. Like the problem with his father was always there, so was High School. "Oh and theres one more thing you need to know. Sorry dad" "Oh and theres one more thing you need to know, High School" Its more of that last bit of context XD That's what I was going for anyway.., Yeah I also wasn't a fan of the whole, having them apart thing either XD It wont go to the httyd 2 persay but I have ideas. XD  
Review 3/ Whew, long one. Wow. Now I feel bad, I couldn't send a pm however because I was well... Exams, feel lucky. The pressure triples in high school, you have to worry about how many freckles you have let alone doing a speech. Side note. Is school captain really the best idea for an introvert? Because School captain generally means a lot of attention. Just a side thought. But don't listen to me, I was the kid at the back wondering when I could get home to play pokemon XD. And again, apologies but thats going to be next chapter. Which will probably really kill you. And good luck in your rap XD  
Review 4/ Apologies, Apologies and Thanks for your reviews XD Thats all i can say.**

* * *

**This, is serious son, When you write this chapter. You write the ending for all of us. Which means you write like us. use plot like us. Think like us. No more... This... (But you just gestured to my cliffhangers) Deal? (This review is feeling very one side-) DEAL... (Deal)**

* * *

Cognitive Ideas

* * *

"I have a few Ideas"

Fishlegs said proudly.

Astrid and Hiccup looked at him in unison

"Being?"

Hiccup stated. Fishlegs looked back at him with a smile and said.

"As it seems we need to convince as many people as possible of dragons being allies without them getting hostile… Or scared…

He said avoiding the fact that he screamed for a good minute, the bump on his head, as if on cue started hurting.

"By the way, did you hit me?"

He said looking knowingly at Astrid. Okay he knew he was loud but did she have to hit him? Why was it always violence with her!. Astrid shrugged nonchalantly.

"Your screaming was annoying Toothless, and you could have riled him up to attack you."

She said covering easily, Fishlegs gave a dubious glare and gave one more comment.

"That's gonna bruise."

He muttered dispirited. He went back to topic quickly however.

"Anyway my Idea for starters means we keep the Night Fury out of this if we can. A riled up group of villagers plus a Night Fury don't end on the best equations... "

He mused taking a quick glance at Toothless who was lying down near the waters edge having lost interest in the third human who came to his new home. The fish in the water were so much more interesting… and tasty. Hiccup decided to share his plan slightly.

"We're thinking about getting some dragons to surround the village at a safe distance and not leave until they listen."

Hiccup announced. Fishlegs nodded but gave his own input.

"We need something else. I was thinking of convincing everyone one by one like how you did me, we'll start with the gang. Then you're father, then the village will have to listen!"

"But you said to leave the Night fury, and that means the cove. Out of it. Also, Stoick and a Night fury stuck in the same space? Not the best Idea."

She declared. Hiccup nodded and Fishlegs had another Idea.

"We'll have to have the Night fury with this way of turning the village. Maybe we won't start with Stoick. We could convince the entire village one at a time, and nobody will be the wiser until we revealed and all will be fine!"

Hiccup seemed to be on board with this idea, convince everyone one by one, man by man, Viking by Viking. Astrid was the only one to see the problem.

"Guys we don't have the time! Dragon training is coming to a close soon and either me or Hiccup will win and we just don't have the time to convince everyone! I for one am not about to kill a dragon"

She exposed. Knowing it would probably be Hiccup but her own competitiveness sparked and she refused, even now, not to be seen as second best. Hiccup and Fishlegs saw the plot and decided to work around it.

"We need to give it a shot, we need as many on our side as you said! Even if we don't get the whole village, a few important people will be okay right?"

Fishlegs countered. Hiccup seemed convinced.

"Fishlegs is right, we need to try. We have a time limit, and the more we sit down discussing it the less time we have!"

Hiccup appealed. Astrid gave a curt nod not being 100% sure on the plan. At least with the first plan they, if it went well, could get all the villagers in one fell swoop. This one was relying on getting enough people. She voiced this thought.

"What if we don't get enough though. The first plan if it works gets everyone on our side."

Hiccup seemed to consider but Fishlegs protested.

"Yes but this one has a higher chance of succeeding. The other one is risky and this is relying on the listening and not attacking us. We risk dragons and ourselves. We risk everything that way. Even if our plan fails we could try the winner going into the ring and convincing the others. With whoever we have we can get them to listen. They have too."

Astrid was dubious of that plan. But agreed to it nonetheless. Hiccup was quiet. Their plan was simple, convince everyone one by one until the day of the final exam and then stand up with what they got and hope everything goes according to plan. They set their plan into motion immediately. They needed to quell suspicion in the gang. So therefore, the gang had to be… "Assimilated" As Fishlegs called it. First target. Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

Ruff and Tuff where tipping yaks, what else? Of course Tuffnut was doing it better, obviously. And regardless they were having a splendid time when Fishlegs showed up, that guy that always wanted to do things by the rules. Ugh. Rule followers. Why couldn't he just live a little, go crazy! Thats what the Tuffnut lived for, and her sister. but he's obviously more important, stupid sisters... wait what's happening? Oh yeah, Fishlegs is talking.

"Guys! I have something that you guys need to hear!"

Ruffnut seemed interested at what he had to say but Tuff turned a blind ear… Could ears be blind? No. That was the nose. Tuffnut turned a mute ear. Thats right, If you can't hear, your mute. He was brought out of his ignoring mindset with an elbow to the guts by Ruffnut

"Come on dung-brain lets hear what he has to say!"

She sang. Tuffnut knew that tone. The one where they listen and then play a prank on him. Oooh he loved pranks.

"Lets hear it Fishy!"

He said, eager to get to the pranking instead of listening.

"Well"

Fishlegs began happily.

"I made this really cool explosive device thing"

Fishlegs said appealing to their love of explosions. (and keeping it in words they could understand) He had heard of devices like catapults launching projectiles that would explode. And thought if the twins heard about it, would follow him anywhere. Ahh Fishlegs was a genius. He continued.

"And I wanted to show you guys, knowing you're the experts on all things explosive. But I have to say, No touching."

This was better than Tuffnut expected. Explosions, rules to break, and angry Fishlegs face. He would follow that offer anywhere. Ruffnut seemed to have the same idea because she gave him a devious smirk and quickly said.

"Yes. We'll come and… Look. And this intention to blow uuhhh, invention to blow things up."

Ruffnut said whilst also correcting herself. Fishlegs nodded and took off quite quick for a man of his size into the forest. The Twins caught up easily and stayed a few feet behind him. Tuff had to keep himself from tripping the guy over a few times, that would've been funny. But then he might not get to explode the thing. He wants explosions, and he was taught patience, (instead of everything needed)… So he would wait until he could get his hands on pure fun. They were going to this far out place, Makes sense, keep explosions away from the village, away from the twins. Hah, and now he was showing them. And he calls himself a genius.

They dropped into the cove after a silent journey and entered a cove. Cool looking place, about to look cooler with explosions. Tuffnut and Ruffnut turned around to the sound of someone dropping in behind them. It was Astrid and Hiccup, clearly to stop them exploding things, its okay, they can still blow it up when they aren't looking. However Hiccup might accidentally do that for them. Tuff always admired how he could create so much destruction. He would have to learn from the best. If only Hiccup would teach him. However they didn't enter in after them, they stood silently at the entrance as if guarding it. But that was stupid, why would they be guarding the exit instead of the thing they would blow up.

Tuffnut turned to see a shocked looking Ruffnut. He looked around to get a look at the machine himself but was met with a green pair of eyes and an onyx body to match.

* * *

**Tuffnut.. Is my favorite character to write. (Why do I get the feeling he'd like transformers... and Michael bay...) XD Ruffnut seems slightly more... intelligent than her brother. But still. They are so... Daft? Is that the word I'm looking for? Anyway, fun to write. XD Hope to see u guys back for the next chapter.**

**Read. Write. Review. Use a no true Scotsman fallacy on your fandom. Fave and Follow.! Whatever your wish.. Do it yourself XD**

**Cya**


	33. Truthful Tales

**So, Here we are on planet earth. With millions of problems and millions of solutions. I was going to say something deep and meaningful, But I don't think I have the brain capacity let alone the mental strength today. :P**

**Here's some news. At the end of tomorrow I'm free. But I won't be posting regularly again until the very beginning of next week, Why? I might possibly have carpal tunnel (A very high chance might I add.). It developed over the last few weeks from. Typing this. Phone... stuff... Exams/Revision. Year 12 Induction week. (For those who don't know its a week of year twelve at the end of yr eleven so we get used to being in year 12... I think... And where they stack you up with holiday homework and expect you do it moderately and not leave it until the last 2 days...) **

**So that's my life. **

**Review replies**

* * *

**4GotMyAccount: Haha, awesome name :P, Why thank you :D Glad you enjoy it. Also, I haven't seen Transformers AOE yet. But. It is starting to make sense... The original reason I said Tuffnut would like michael bay is because of the overwhelming amount of explosions... But if he actually voice acts in it... Coincidence? I think not. :P Thanks for you're review :)**

**a random person: The twins reactions will be... Interesting to say the least. I kinda already have it written, I have 3 more chapters now that I am saving to spread out over this week because I don't want to burst fire chapters. But then. Carpal tunnel decided it wanted to exist... I doubt Ruffnut will do the stereotypical "Awww" just yet.. XD There's a hint. Thanks for the review :)**

**Scarabeye3000: Splendid! That is one of my favourite words! and I forgot it existed, :P Anyway, Personally, if Tuffnut was comfortable with dragons or whatever in the story I would of loved to have him go "Stay dragon I'm now your master" But of course Tuffnut doesn't even know that dragon taming is possible XD So yes, Lets see how many friends they get before crunch time. Also. Loki. He may or may not be planning something. Thanks for your review :3**

**Fragments of Imagination: Yup the twins indeed, not sure if they... "Got" them just yet. We'll see XD Thanks for your review**

**Ninuhuju: The twins have to be one (Two?) of my favourite characters. I have to say my favourite twin episode is... Wow. I don't even know, The one with the fright-mare maybe. Tuffnut/Ruffnut being bouncers :P They are hilarious. For science! (Ruffcream would be ice-cream wouldn't it...) Thanks for your review :)**

**kitsunelullaby: Well. If they watched the first httyd they would know how to blow up a dragon... (But we don't, they might get ideas.) And yes, Tuffnuts point of view is so fun to write :) and his name wants to correct to Tut-Tut. Hmmm... Anyway, Thanks for your review :D**

**PandaDawgBE: Yes. He did scream, quite a bit may I add. I always imagined Fish legs to have a high pitched shrilly scream. not sure why though... XD Well, thats fishlegs for you :P Thanks for the review XD**

**Nightspirit528: the word. Bah. Always reminds me of Dracula... Anyway, Yes. Cliffhangers Because I have a strange thing with hanging people off cliffs. And then pulling them up again... And... rinse repeat... (Can I call is bungee jumping? XD)**

**Nightfury94: Review 1/ Blind Nose. Mute ear. Deaf mouth. Un-smelling eyes. I guess Tuffnut needs a terminology lesson. (Also I'll assume you meant Mayor in that XD) Well. Quite the character aye. I myself was always introvert until that for some reason changed. I'm more of a balance now. Not an extrovert or introvert. Completely in the middle... Like absolutely everything else in my life... hmm.. XD And I don't really know how fast Toothless heart beats... Anyway. Yes the twins are definitely lacking in the... Everything department. And of course explosions. They remind me of every child in video gaming. Explode everything you can. :P  
Review 2/ Congratulations, I guess. And here, I finally updated. wrist not happy however.. And the reason I finish so early is because I am in a much higher year with stricter deadlines for well... Everything. Anyway, Phrase of the day; "Listen, You seem like a nice kid. Tell you what I'll do for you, if you want to get into the bunker maybe you can find us one of these" (Tuffnut to Snotlout in fright of passage.) Thanks for your reviews :3 **

**Saphira Nograd: Yeah I only quoted in the review however, Lets see If I can wiggle one into the story somehow. XD So, Shall we get to it? :P Turonimo! Thanks for the review :P**

* * *

**Haha Hiccup, didn't you know a writers write can write the writer? (What does that even mean?) Haha, I don't even know! [Thank you Dagur...]**

* * *

Truthful Tales

* * *

Astrid sooo did not want to pull back from that hug. But it did eventually end. She beamed up at him. And he was beaming right back.

"I missed that."

He said. Happy that he can give Astrid affection again. Although surprised at how quickly she became accustomed to the idea of being with him… Maybe she did have a subtle thing for him before he met Toothless. But this is not subtle. Whatever happened happened quickly. Astrid replied in a moment of guilt.

"I'm sorry."

His grin faltered. Why is she sorry? It was him a minute ago.

"Hmm?"

He hummed in a questioning tone. Astrid replied as best she could.

"Well, You've been missing your fiancée and I'm kind of replacing her… And I'm… Difficult. Unlike the other me I'll presume…"

She said. But he retorted with a slight smile.

"Astrid. Really. It's fine. I'm happy with who you are. Granted, you have a different personality kind of, then my fiancée… Or the future you. But in the end it's still you."

He said whilst playfully tapping her shoulder. She responded by laughing a bit and in a new tone said.

"Wow. Never in an era would I have guessed I would end up with you."

Hiccup smiled and announced.

"Neither, actually I don't think there was anyone that expected it at all."

As if on cue. Toothless gave an indignant grunt as if telling them he knew and he was the best wingman there could be at the same time. The two didn't pick up on the extent of the dragons intelligence. Just that it knew they were into each other.

"Yeah yeah Toothless. Love you too."

Hiccup teased. Astrid smiled at her (Technically) fiancé. So this was what it was like for her counterpart. Carefree, safe, relaxed. They have life plans. She thought she was way too young to even be thinking about children but people got married at her age anyway. Plus she skipped several years, so I guess it made sense. She was definitely jealous of her future self. She was so lucky. Hiccup seemed to think it the opposite, but if the guy looked in the mirror well. He would know. Not just a physical mirror as well, he was the ideal person. She was starting to hope maybe she wouldn't go back just yet. A little longer... She restarted their previously lost conversation.

"So. The cove huh?"

Hiccup laughed as he went back into his little fourteen year old self character.

"Ahh, yes. The cove. It is my favourite place to relax and to spend time away from the village. Its not really a secret however because we have used it in emergencies."

He said remembering back to the time when speed stingers infested Berk. Not something to be taken lightly, and something he'd rather not relive. Though seeing Snotlout helpless to stop the twins and Gustav was quite funny. He continued.

"There's an interesting story that goes behind how the war with dragons ended you see. When I found Toothless in the woods. I couldn't, no, wouldn't kill him. I looked in his eyes. And saw my own."

Astrid looked at him as the theme became deep for a moment. But he was back out in an instant.

"And then I let him go, as you do. And he gave me a scare as payback for the scare I gave him I guess. He then came into the cove where he trapped himself due to not being able to fly."

Astrid nodded and willed for him to continue. She wondered how Berk found out. Hiccup complied to her respectful silence.

"I ended up befriending and training him right on time for dragon training. I learnt so many tips and tricks to use in the ring which started putting me on top and you started getting jealous."

He said with a tease clearly hinted in the voice. She fell for it anyway and crossed her arms whilst pouting

"Nothing personal, everything's a competition."

she defended. He snorted at her logic but didn't correct her. He went on.

"Anyway. I made his first prosthetic and began flying him. What ended up happening is I won dragon training and. Ahem."

He cleared his throat to do a Gobber impersonation.

"I get to kill the dragon!"

He said in a failed impression, one could say he was better at his fathers. He went back to his own voice as he went on in his story. Astrid did what she hoped wasn't a giggle at his attempt.

"I went to the cove too... plan. And then you showed up and started questioning me on how I got so good."

He said, avoiding saying his original intentions for heading to the cove that time. She didn't pick up on it and he continued.

"Then, in no easy matter for me. You and Toothless met, long story short I had to kidnap you and show you dragons were innocent."

She looked at him in mock horror and teased. For some reason it came naturally to her.

"What! Kidnapped, that is so traitorous!"

He laughed and added his usual wit.

"Yes. And you were so much better, considering you changed your mind within twenty minutes."

She didn't have anything to retort with, so she gestured for him to continue.

"Anyway, so one romantic flight later Toothless gets-"

He stopped himself there, realising what he has to say. Astrid saw the look of grief in his eyes, and slightly fear. Hiccup shook it off and moved on, she would question him later.

"Toothless was, controlled by the queen, which we didn't know about yet. Anyway, he was called to the nest and we found out about it that way, hence discovering the dragon nest, and why the dragons attacked in one fell swoop. When we arrived back we didn't go to dad like you suggested. I didn't come up with a plan until the next day. In the ring… With the Nightmare."

He said, she looked at him quizzically and then responded.

"So you made it up on the spot?"

She asked. He shrugged and drawled back.

"No I had an idea of where I was going, but I didn't know exactly what I was going to say, thinking back on it now a more tactful approach would have been better than; 'I'm not one of them'"

He said with new realization. She laughed at his blunt remark, it was so. Viking. He continued.

"Anyway, dad got angry. Found out about the nest when I tried to explain it, And I also told him how I got there, he chained Toothless up and went to the nest with most of the tribe."

He said, her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Then what did you do?"

He smiled and with reserved enthusiasm said.

"Something crazy."

She blinked and he expanded on his vague answer.

"We followed on the dragons from in the ring. Hence how you guys all got your dragon, I rode with you and Stormfly. When we arrived the queen was already out and had burned most of the fleet and the tribe was scattering left right and centre."

He paused for a breath and a scratch to a now affectionate attention seeking Night fury. He resumed his recount.

"We fought the dragon, I went to free Toothless, my father apologized. You, Fishlegs and Snotlout were eventually taken out of the fight with minor injuries and bruises. But it was mostly because you were knocked off your dragons, Ruff and Tuff came down because they figured they wanted to watch rather than actually sacrifice anything…"

He said with a shake of his head. The twins were great when they were seriousness. But that seriousness came in bouts and never lasted long, even in a fight as serious as that. He picked up where he left off.

"I used Toothless' stealth and the clouds in the sky to get holes in the dragons wings and then blow its interior gas up with a well placed shot. However in that fight Toothless' tail-fin was set alight and we almost went down with the queen. We obviously got out alive but not without."

He paused to take his weight off Toothless whom he had leaned against for the last part of his narration.

"Peg leg!"

He said gesturing enthusiastically to his leg which was replaced by a metal one. She smiled at his carefree nature and the fact that he obviously wasn't affected by it, at least not any more. She got up and dusted herself off. with the war with dragons story told. Her thirst for the knowledge sated, for now. She went on to more important matters.

"So, What are we going to do about Loki"

She asked bluntly.

* * *

**And Loki, they are finally doing something about him... Kind of... Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Through blood sweat and wrist pain I managed to produce this.. Maybe not with blood or sweat. XD**

**Apologies I'm being brief... Even though I get the feeling my consistent blabbing is annoying people.**

**Anyway, Review, Fave, Separate your two sides of the brain to have a musical debate. Follow and Read :D **

**Cya**


	34. Guarded Details

**Yes I', back. Yes I've finally finished. No I'm not going to be updating daily. Not yet.**

**I still have to about Wednesday before all my things are finally wrapped up. So then I will be updating every 1-2 days. Because fun :D **

**Review replies**

* * *

**PandaDawgBE: Well, I wouldn't say he's carefree XD But he's surely more positive than most :) Yes. Hiccstrid is awesome XD Astrid is awesome :) Thanks for the review :)**

**silverwolvesarecool: I wouldn't limit it to only being silver wolves. XD Other wolves are cool 2, anyway. You'll have to find out what happens I guess. Will she ever return? That is the question XD And Loki, Hehe. What is his plan? What is going on, what are tho Gods even doing? Thanks for your review :)**

**StormMoonRabbit: Yes. Hiccstrid is my life :P Though I wouldn't go as far as putting them in a hell. Maybe a purgatory until they commit to being a Hiccstrid shipper... :P But yes, All of yee Hail Hiccstrid! thanks for the review :D**

**Ninuhuju: Hehe, The twins are just fabulous. They are the funniest twin pair i've ever seen. Peg Leg! Thanks for the review XD**

**NightFury94: Wow. Now I feel bad, you got hurt :P But I'm glad you were excited for it and not too angry XD Yes. Peg leg, definitely a reference to httyd 2 and character of Hiccup. And The Loki problem never really went away. Its just more prominent now XD Wow, My Stories popular? I mean, I knew people were liking it but I look at stories (From actually talented people) and they are getting in the thousands. I'm barely past a third of that. So I wouldn't say "Popular" Noticed could be a word there XD. And what am I backing you up for? And what fan would I be if I was not spazzing out about the fact that there are Tv shows and all Cannot wait for all the Httyd we're yet to see! Woo! and Challenge accepted. Fright of passage. My turn: Potd (Phrase of the day): "Am I wrong in thinking Grounding means staying on the ground, Because that looks an awful lot like, Uh, 'Skying'". Tuffnut ftw.. Thanks for the review :D**

**Scarabeye3000: Yes. Thor pest control. "We'll put a hammer, in his jabber" At 1800-Lightning, For all your supernatural problem needs. Got a witch? Call Thor! Have a Frost Giant? Call Thor. If you call now we'll even give you. Anti-Ragnarok spray. Keep Ragnarok at bay with this simple... Okay, I'm actually going to put this in my modern Au. It will literally be on an add XD And I have to say thanks on your compliments. I try to put detail into as much as possible. Hence the spontaneous Supernatural pest control add... So thanks, Its really hard some-days thinking of continuing this, But Reviews like this keep me going :) Thanks for the review :D****  
**

**kirbster676: Hehe, Loki's purpose. I'm the only person that knows what it is. I guess XD. All will be (Hopefully) Answered. Hmm. Future Astrid and Hiccup have not progressed there yet. Considering they have barely kissed. I doubt it would be cheating, its the same person. The again, I'm sure only Doctor who is familiar with time travel relationship laws.**

**MickeyNoMouse: Yes. What about Loki. His character is there, but unexplained. Then again, it's Loki XD I will ecplain it best I can eventually, the time will come. And yes! I did something unpredictable :D (Dances) A total of three times in the story has something been predicted. And I'm glad one of those isn't the ending. Thanks for your review :D**

**JeremyVD: It is a very good question. One that will have to be answered. I look forward to you reading my future chapters :D Thanks for your review :)****  
**

* * *

**Today is about is about Editing, One check finds errors, The other time. Tweaks it. Your Job is to know. Which, is which. (I wish I had a writing tutor like Gobber...)**

* * *

Guarded Details

* * *

Hiccup shuffled nervously. Unsure about what his fiance just asked.

"Well?"

She said expectantly, knowing that they well. Had no Idea.

"Well Fishlegs is somewhere figuring out what to do. Gothi I'm sure is doing the same thing. Besides the fact it's Loki we really don't have any Idea what he wants wit-"

He cut himself off at Toothless and Stormfly's cautious growling. They were in the cove. There was only one way in or out without flying. They naturally directed their attention there. Nothing was entering. So what had the dragons so riled u- Oh Gods. Not again.

Standing at the edge of the cliffs were two grey wolves. Presumably the same two he met in the woods earlier. However this time they weren't staring at the two teens who had since mounted their dragons and prepared to take off. They were searching the perimeter of the cliff-side. The Wolves did not attack, growl, run or do anything. They were searching. They finally and slowly looked down into the Cove and Toothless fired a warning shot. It landed barely a swords length away from the biggest wolf but the beast didn't even flinch. It didn't do anything. Stormfly fired a spike to hit the wolf in the foot being slightly spooked at the Wolves calm demeanor in the face of a fireball. The wolf calmly rose it's foot out of harms way and dodged the incoming spike. The dragons, Hiccup and Astrid just stared in silence. That only being broken by a Raven crying and circling above. Something really weird was going on here. These Wolves were seemingly of Human intelligence, possibly more if they averaged it out. (The twins probably lowered that average quite a bit…)

"Hiccup?"

Astrid said in the uneasy silence. Just as perturbed and shocked as himself. He simply stated

"I don't know"

Suddenly, One of the wolves howled menacingly, it sensed something. Then suddenly took off into the forest. Followed by the remaining wolf. Confusion ensued. Even the dragons looked puzzled. Hiccup looked up in deep thought, the bird up there had gone too, probably the same direction. Astrid simply uttered;

"What?"

before another pause took the moment. Hiccup turned to her and emitted his thoughts informatively but cautiously.

"It's happened before, and they did the same thing. I was in the woods and they just watched us from a distance, we took off before it could get more creepy."

Astrid turned to him still stunned. And asked.

"But why? I mean, They're wolves. But they were calmer than me on a good day, especially calm considering Toothless and Stormfly's attacks, that should have scared a dragon off!"

Hiccup nodded and responded, thoughts running a million paces a second.

"I know, what we have to assume is that they aren't wolves. Or not with the mind of a wolf. Or… Just not the wolves we've all come to know and hate."

Hiccup drawled sarcastically. As much as they didn't like the old wolves he's seen. He'd prefer them any day to whatever the Hel these were. Astrid was the first to speak.

"Have you told Fishlegs that? It might help us deal with Loki."

Hiccup realized this was true. He got back on to Toothless and Astrid followed on Stormfly. They quickly took off into the sky. The abnormal wolves ruining the joy of flying for them both. The second time for Hiccup. When they got back to the town they were met by a confused Snotlout, who was looking slightly apprehensive as well.

"Hey Hiccup! I need your… input on something!"

Snotlout announced as soon as they landed. Astrids obligatory scowl for Snotlout threatened to return to her face. she didn't let it surface because Snotlout wasn't needlessly hitting on her anymore. Years of natural scowling however is a habit that dies hard. Hiccup was slightly frustrated because they needed answers and fast. Snotlout was merely being a burden for a most likely mundane problem.

"Snotlout I don't have time to give input I need to find Fi-"

Hiccup began to say but Snotlout cut him off

"Help I… Need your help, Hookfang has disappeared! I left him here for five minutes and he's gone! stupid dragon."

Hiccup face-palmed instantly and Astrid snickered. Hiccup replied irritably, eager to get to Fishlegs.

"Snotlout, we've been over this. Firstly. He's a dragon! Not an object, he isn't going to stay where you last put him. Second. He has probably gone to eat! Considering it's around lunch. It's a big dragon. It's going to eat!"

He dead-panned, clearly he had to say this before. Snotlout responded arrogantly.

"I knew that, I checked the bucket of fish in his pen. Empty. So he's not eating."

Hiccup forced himself not to face-palm again. And tried one more time.

"Snotlout. you know you regularly forget to feed him. Also, you see the plaza? The giant torches are now feeding bowls. Have you checked there."

He said as if Snotlout were a youngling. And he were an elder. Snotlout crossed his arms in defiance even though it was clear he hadn't thought of this.

"Yes."

He said not willing to be proven wrong, ever. Hiccup sighed and walked away from him, Astrid staying unusually silent. Not knowing enough about dragons to join in the fun. They then wandered around town looking for a mysteriously absent Fishlegs and eventually found Gobber.

"Gobber. Any Idea where Fishlegs is?"

Astrid asked. Gobber turned to them and said aside to Hiccup.

"So, Astrid, you still, uhh-"

"No, I'm no longer suffering amnesia."

Astrid interjected. Remembering nobody but a select few knew that she was literally from the past. Gobber then changed his whole Attitude and simply turned to Hiccup and began speaking again.

"Well… In that case… Hiccup, It's been a week now. I asked and I had to double my hours to fill in the quota that day for the last few days. You owe me."

He said almost shoving Hiccup towards the forge. Hiccup grunted indignantly while Astrid went to stop him.

"Ahh, Gobber he really has to see Fishlegs, Gothi's orders."

Gobber stopped. Turned to Astrid and had since stopped pushing Hiccup. Hiccup wasn't paying attention anymore as he suddenly spouted.

"Hey Fishlegs, I need to talk to you."

Now completely focused on talking to Fishlegs left Astrid and Gobber to themselves. Gobber turned to her and asked.

"What for?"

Astrid was quick to cover up.

"I hit my head to get that amnesia and it apparently has repercussions, Hiccup and Fishlegs are looking into it."

Gobber nodded and walked off talking to Astrid one last time as an unceremonious goodbye.

"Figures, he always overreacts when it comes to you."

He said returning to the forge. Obviously to catch up on the work he had originally given to Hiccup. His own fault for saying he could take more requests that day. People really did overbuy apparently. One can never have too many saddles.

Astrid ran up to Fishlegs and Hiccup just as Fishlegs responded.

"From what you're telling me Hiccup I think I know what, or more accurately who is watching over you"

At the twos questioning silence he went on, quietly enough not to draw attention from the occasionally passing villager.

"You asked me to read up on more Gods so I did, Gothi also told me about the first time you met the wolves. You see, The bird you mentioned must of either been Huginn or Muninn. Which are Odins ravens, who must be watching over you, The other one couldn't have been far behind, that or was watching you unseen. The wolves are also Odins, Geri and Freki from memory. From this, my theory is the Gods are watching over you guys"

Fishlegs finished optimistically

"Or waiting to pounce."

Hiccup said bitterly. Astrid was relieved but turned to Hiccup after he replied.

"Hiccup, their watching our backs from Loki. we can relax."

Hiccups head whipped to her, exasperated, slightly hurt.

"Who says they're actually protecting us. Why weren't they protecting us in other parts of our lives if they're so high and mighty"

He said and Astrid realized this must be something to do with his father, grief clearly written on his eyes. Fishlegs seemed to pick this up too because he diffused the situation quickly.

"Umm, the Gods are about balance Hiccup, but this is Loki, who becomes an enemy to the Gods, who is an enemy to the Gods"

He corrected and then continued.

"Loki has disrupted the balance, and the Gods are making sure it is fixed. We're in Good hands, not all Gods are bad."

Hiccup visibly relaxed and then apologized.

"I'm sorry, I'm just… Not their biggest fan."

He said dejectedly. Astrids hand went up subconsciously to comfort him (for some reason) and Fishlegs eyed her hands suspiciously. She blushed and Hiccup caught on and quickly replied the unseen question.

"Yes. we're kind of together, and yes I know she's fourteen."

He said bluntly. Fishlegs shrugged, almost teasingly. Fishlegs was the first to speak.

"Now we just need to wait and see what the Gods do."

That was a good question indeed.

What were the Gods up to.

* * *

**I'm sorry I finished the chapter on another question cliffhanger. But fret not! It will, obviously, in the end of the story, be answered. :P **

**So, now you know what the wolves/Birds are there for. But what did they chase into the forest. What are the Gods THERE for.**

**Read. Follow. Master the difference between the Transylvanian accent and the Russian Accent, Review and Fave.**

**Cya :D**


	35. Appetite for Fish

**And I'm baaaack. I should start properly writing again tomorrow. Aka. Expect more frequent updates. Because I'm back to writing... This is gonna be fun :D **

**Review replies**

* * *

**Silverwolvearecool: Well, not just wolves, Canines, Dogs, etc. They all be awesome species! :D Also. Loki does have a plan, and I hope you like it :P Just so you know. And Thor doesn't really have the power to deal with time bending things. (Odin does, and I'll assume Loki does) Also. I think your talking about Fenrir. The wolf that Kills Thor/Thor kills Don't quote me though XD Thanks for your review :)**

**Lord Jaric: review 1/ I don't have many words as you continued on and found out for yourself, I can say however, Mwa ha ha. It is a good question  
Review 2/ Hmm, nothing bad has happened yet, well. per-say, by bad I mean time-wise. Etc. Attacks wise and situation wise bad things have obviously happened :P  
Review 3/ What _Does_ Loki have to gain. That is exactly what I will answer :) Thanks for your review :D**

**Night Fury94: Wolves and Ravens. They are pretty awesome things to have as protectors when you think about it :D And I'm glad you found me humorous XD. He-he Cast out was a better series finale than we are family in my opinion :). Anyway. Phrase 1= Zippleback down. Phrase 2= Free scaldy (Free scaldy being my favorite episode of all time so far :D) Anyway. My turn. "Scratch scratch, who stole my golden hook, scratch scratch... And he turned around and said You did... oooh Tough cave." Anyway, thanks for your review :D**

**Scarabeye3000: Well, I will admit my writing style has improved over the course of this fic. But the jumping around will probably still be there, I would go with a fluke if it actually seemed consistent instead of a hair-brained scattered chapter XD And yeah I like to have accuracy within my stories to the mythology and to the story as best I can. :D Thanks for your review :3****  
**

**Ninuhuju: Yep, Especially considering the line like "the gods hate me" That is kind of the the basis of his view in my opinion, obviously them making his life crappy before hand is part of the issue.. that and the "Gods," Were what the vikings were always aiming to be like, hence them being the opposite of Hiccup, hence his distaste for them being another reason he is looked down upon, and the praises of their valor and strength/powers but them not lifting a finger to help him in times like when his father died. That is basically what I built upon. In essence my Hiccup hates the gods XD Thanks for your review :)**

**Amgelkal: Absolutely. Thanks for your review XD**

* * *

**Good endings overrated. Okay, Here's the plan. The Nitpickers want me right? They read through that chapter. See Fishlegs, think its me. They spam Fishlegs, causing Phil to turn on the non guest review only setting. and we sweep in with a cliffhanger and finish them off once and for all!  
(Its sad when they get old)**

* * *

Appetite for Fish

* * *

Ruffnut and Tuffnut stared at the dragon for a good minute, plenty of time for Fishlegs to become nervous, Astrid ready for them to attack or run (Or both) and Hiccup to start shuffling his feet. Tuff was the first to speak.

"Cool machine. How does it work?"

He said, completely oblivious to the fact it was a real dragon. His sister replied.

"Idiot. That's a dragon machine, the thing that we shoot to make explosions!"

She said still oblivious.

"Yeah but what kind of dragon is it?"

Tuffnut said

"I don't know, maybe its a machine that looks like a dragon"

Ruffnut replied. Astrid perplexed, Hiccup incredulous and Fishlegs in wide eyed shock. They were so thick for some reason.

"Yeah that must be it. Fishlegs, how do you shoot this thing!?"

He said enthusiastically, approaching the dragon confidently. Toothless' curiosity with the Viking was compelling him to no longer be cautious. The first three weren't bad. These guys mustn't be either. Tuffnut and Ruffnut didn't have their daggers on them thankfully for all of them, pissing off Toothless in a crowd of Vikings? probably not the best Idea. Hiccup decided to interject before Tuffnut started hitting random parts of Toothless trying to make him explode.

"Guys that's Toothless. A Night Fury."

Hiccup said as confidently as he could, surprising himself at how genuinely confident he sounded. Ruffnut laughed in a guffaw. in which Fishlegs blushed. She responded.

"Yeah right, a Night fury? Thats what your calling the machine?"

She said right before Toothless licked Tuffnut. Whom instantly realized how alive it was and backed off quickly yelling.

"Its the real thing, it attacked me I'm hurt, I'm very much Hurt! The machine dragons alive!"

Ruffnut and Tuffnut both all of a sudden saw the very real, and very alive dragon walking towards them instead of a dragon shaped machine. This was real and deadly and a Night fury. Astrid started talking.

"Its not dangerous. Actually dragons are kind friendly creatures, they attack because they are mind controlled by a queen. You need to understand they are not what we originally thought they were."

Tuffnut held his hand up to try and defend against Toothless. A universal sign saying 'stay away' while Ruffnut raised her brow in confusion. A look commonly found on the twins.

"Wait. What? The dragons are killers, and we kill them!"

She asked. Tuffnut still seemed focused on the dragon. Fishlegs sighed and then corrected her.

"Apparently not, Dragons seem to be docile when they aren't raiding they have to feed the giant queen. Thats why they get food from us. and the queen mind controls them to return with the food. An ingenious system really"

He said whilst Astrid and Hiccup nodded in agreement.

"So that means dragons are good. but a bigger queen one makes them bad."

Ruffnut mused, brain slowly figuring it out. The twins could think when they wanted too, and could possibly be smart. It's just that the brains muscles are so often unused by the twins when they do use it it's like exercising a rarely used muscle.

Tuffnut turned to them not taking his eye off Toothless however, he spoke

"That is awesome and scary! Wait, Is there, a dragon king?"

Astrid shook her head.

"Not in this nest."

She tried stopping herself but she had already said it. All four turned to look at her, she covered.

"There might be in others is what I'm saying, but not in this one."

Fishlegs and Hiccup knew that means there must be 'King' dragons in other nests. Seeing how quick she was to respond. The Twins shrugged it off and continued speaking,

"I don't get it. Doesn't a king need a queen, and a queen need a king?"

Fishlegs interjected.

"No this is like a beehive. Theres only one queen who has the power over all the others."

The twins almost said in unison

"The dragons are bees!"

Tuffnut was the only one to continue however.

"That explains so much, they have wings, like bees. They hurt if you run into their nest. I'll assume a dragons nest hurts. Because they're bees. Hold on hold on hold on"

He said stopping his rant to think for about a second before asking

"Are all bees dragons?"

Astrid, Hiccup and Fishlegs sighed respectively before Hiccup spoke up.

"We said they were like bees, not proper bees. But whatever works. Dragons are good, they are controlled by a bad queen. And we need to prove this to everyone."

He said. There was a small silence before Ruffnut spoke.

"So why do you need us. I mean, if you think about it, we're kinda the worst possible choice of an accomplice."

She said earnestly. Hiccup grimaced slightly because despite all their shortcomings the twins did have self esteem issues. In a way similar to him. That, or they realized how much destruction they caused. Astrid was the first to speak.

"We need to convince as many people one by one, or two in your case. So we have people on our side when it all gets revealed."

She announced while Tuffnut hastily whipped his head around to her.

"Wait this is a secret! You know we can't keep secrets. Thats if we remember them, and this is definitely not something we're going to forget!"

He said seemingly grasping the seriousness of the conversation, his sister crossed her arms and nodded in agreeance. Fishlegs chimed in himself.

"You just need to remember to not blab this to anyone, okay?"

The twins seemed to go into deep thought before they walked away a bit and discussed something together in hushed tones. Ruffnut then stood up and replied.

"Okay, we'll do our best."

Fishlegs then, relieved responded with.

"Good."

Tuffnut had since become hyper aware of the dragon sitting watching them with curious eyes. It has moved away since they started talking. He walked slowly up to it under the eyes of the four surrounding him.

"Can I touch it? I swear I won't actually break it."

He said, wanting to touch the dragon, Hiccup smiled at the surfacing naive nature of the twins. They were both kind of children at their core.

"He doesn't bite."

Hiccup said honestly. Tuffnut then simply reached out his hand and patted Toothless. His sister was quick to catch up, confident now that her brother was the test dummy, in a few seconds she was right next to him and the twins are patting an attention loving Toothless. Astrid smiled triumphantly. This was going well. Her smile faded however knowing that they were running out of time.

"You know who's next right?"

Fishlegs whispered towards both Hiccup and Astrid.

"Snotlout."

Answered Hiccup.

"Oh Gods no"

Astrid tried to reply.

"We don't have time to pick and choose, not really. The twins still need watching. Fishlegs, stay here and make sure they don't cause mischief. Astrid and I will go get Snotlout as someone needs to trap him in the cove. Then the whole gang will be convinced."

Hiccup said focused. Astrid and Fishlegs agreed instantly being pulled back to the reality. They were running out of time. They got Fishlegs and the Twins today, but they needed as many as possible. And they were only teenagers. once they had the gang, which would probably just be enough to overpower one raging adult at a time. That's when they would go converting the Villagers. This was proving difficult.

Astrid and Hiccup made their way back to the town quickly. As soon as they reached the outskirts of town they were looking for Snotlout. However, there was barely anyone in the plaza. It wasn't just Snotlout missing.

"Where is everyone, it's getting late, shouldn't people be heading to the meade hall?"

Astrid said confused. Hiccup responded in the same confused tone.

"I know, it's weird."

Just then, there was a crowd erupting from the path down to the docks. In fact it seems like the whole village was down there.

"It seems like the boats are back."

Hiccup said without realizing what that meant. Realization hit Astrid however, this was going to be fun…

"Now our workload to find Snotlout tripled."

Hiccup continued. Realization struck him of the problem he now faced as soon as his eyes met a steely version of his own. If the boats are back that means.

"Hiccup!"

Stoick shouted from the front of the crowd. Gobber tailing a few steps behind.

* * *

**Well not one of my most stellar chapters, but I thought it was bareable. Check back in in a few days to see the next chapter :D This is going to be... interesting...**

**Review, Follow, Live in a penthouse (In a room with a view), Spam spam spam spam egg and spam, Fave and of course, read, (Which you've already done) Disclaimer, you can choose to do any of these. I'm not forcing you too... yet.**

**Cya :D**


	36. Delays

**Gotcha didn't I. You expected a small chapter author note saying the stories been delayed didn't you. (Probably not) Well despite your wishes TO BAD! ... wait.**

**In truth the chapter was delayed for a day but hey, It was a single day.**

**Review Replied Review replies! (What?)**

* * *

**Fragments of Imagination: Yes. He is back, however, I made him come back slightly later than usual, I don't actually have an answer besides story timing. But yeah, he's back on the right day at least XD thanks for the review :)  
**

**Silverwolvesarecool: The twins are the most fun to write, but they take up a lot of space for dialogue XD which can be good. And yes, loki anti-aesir spray would be nice XD And Norse mythology is my forte... for the most part. Thanks for your review :D**

**a random person: Yup, they have the next day, which is interrupted by dragon training and... then the day after is the deadline. And they have 4/vs a few hundred (estimate). Thanks for your review :3**

**BEST OC Maker: You sound excited for chaos. yay, me too! Hate to disappoint with this chapter however. not very action inspiring XD Thanks for your review XD**

**Angelkal: Hmm. more huh. If I have to.. XD . Thanks for your review :P**

**PandaDawgBE: Yup, people forgot about him, didn't they. Well, indirectly part of the plan but anyway. Thanks for the review :)**

**Ninuhuju: Ah yes, the twins are enough to brighten anyone's day... and wow. That is the definition of bad day... I... There aren't many words I can say but... damn... that's a bad day. XD Thanks for your review :)**

**Nightfury94: Review 1/ One cannot simply avoid a cliffhanger XD Also, I havent seen this 'Art of Httyd 2' you speak of, but it's Httyd so how bad can it be? and you're excitement is evident XD. Also. A tale of two dragons. There, Anyway. Phrase of the day: "For the first time in my life Hiccup, you have my complete attention". GL.  
Review 2/ I write in the voices of whatever character I use. Because I think it helps me get the character (Especially the twins.) Yes, dat cliffhanger. Thanks for your review :D**

**Cartwheellou: Lol, figures the twins would think that. and yes, ingenious works to Xd Thanks for your review :D**

**Cameron: Well, like this. (This is where I gesture towards the story implying it's in there...) XD Thanks for the review :)**

**Scarabeye3000: Well, firstly I am doing a 2 future, 3 past, ratio because the past has so much more story to cover. Which isn't cool because people seem to like the future more XD. Also, I apologies for its length or lack there of. Thanks for your review :D**

* * *

**Can't be bothered with this part anymore. I don't think I'll even add this part in. Too much space taken up/pointless etc. So yeah.**

* * *

Delays

* * *

Hiccup was half directed, half nudged, half pushed (Yes, three halves, his father was steering him 150%) towards his home and when he reluctantly complied to go towards the direction of his home. He quickly turned gave Astrid a look that he hoped pleaded for her to get Snotlout and continue on, he could handle this. (He hoped) She seemed to get the message as she bid her welcome to a few passing Vikings and continued to look for Snotlout without him. Their time was running out too fast, with only two more days until crunch time. Tomorrow the winner will be called, the next. the Monstrous nightmare. That wouldn't be fun.

It was now late afternoon quickly turning into dusk as Gobber and Stoick talked behind him about the supplies for the winter and the men that were on the boats. Nothing that interested him. His thoughts were eventually interrupted by the door of his home and his Father tailing behind. Gobber had since dispersed after having the small conversation. As he entered the house he had the itch his father was told something by Gobber hence the talk they were probably going to have… Or maybe… no, he wouldn't of figured it out would he? Hiccup slightly panicked as the living mountain (that only one with an in depth knowledge of families in Berk would even think to call his father) closed the door and turned to him with his namesake expression.

"Hiccup. We need to talk"

Stoick said slowly. '_H__ello to you too dad_' Hiccup thought cynically. He stayed silent giving his father the unspoken permission to continue.

"You've been keeping secrets."

He said knowingly whilst panic crept up Hiccups spine and threatened to spill out. He would try covering up but he knew before he began his father probably knows about all their secrets and has Astrid and the others captured… '_I've ruined everything!_' Hiccup thinks in a panic his brain going haywire as his mouth works on damage control and bluffing without him.

"I-I have? What?"

He stutters, his fathers expression was the same, calm and Stoic. Which was more unnerving than rage.

"Just how long did you think you could hide it from me?"

Hiccup was really floundering now. His mind racing, why is he still so calm? Does he think this will help him somehow? He hasn't technically said he knows yet. His mouth still acting without permission and trying to cover for him.

"I have no Idea what your referring to honestl-"

He was cut off by his father.

"Nothing ever happens on this Island without me hearing about it."

Stoick said slightly raising his voice which gave Hiccup the clear indication he was angry and he figured he'd been busted somehow. his mind slowing to a eerie calm before the storm manner. Adrenaline starting to pick up. Were they seen?

"Oh?"

He said, practically ready to give up. Stoick however continued.

"So let's talk. About what you've been doing whilst I left."

Stoick said now blatantly not giving away what he was thinking about. The curves of his mouth twitching into almost a grin but faded quickly back to his Stoick expression. Hiccup noticed this and instantly rethought. He was just perplexed now.

"Meaning."

He uttered… Expecting his father to break all now and arrest him whilst enraged. However, Stoick then, instead of bursting out in a fit of rage knowing about their secret, He started laughing. For what seems like the first time in forever. Hiccup hasn't seen him smile since he was little… well… littler.

"Umm, I still don't know what your talking ab-"

He began but his father cut him off again, this time in excitement and joy. Which for some reason was surprisingly in the Chiefs emotion range.

"Thor almighty. I had no Idea that you were off winning dragon training whilst I was away. And you also got a girlfriend. I knew you had it in you. I always thought that Hofferson lass was into you. You two will make fine grandchildren indee-"

In his ramblings Stoick was silenced by Hiccups mixed relieved, embarrassed and shocked response.

"Woah Woah! dad slow down, slow down. Astrid and I are barely going out and I have probably been scoring flukes in dragon training. And wait, what was that about grandchildren? Never-mind, I don't want to know."

Hiccup said trying to answer all of his dads unspoken questions and correcting his assumptions. Stoick would have none of it.

"Hogswash son. When the village talks, the village talks. You've impressed and surprised a lot of people!"

Hiccup was momentarily taken aback at the indirect compliment by his father but recovered quickly, and was willing to excuse the apparently "valid" reason for his accomplishments. He managed to give a sheepish acceptance of his fathers assumptions before Stoick calmed down slightly.

"With you doing so well for yourself, we finally have something to talk about."

He announced before sitting in his chair and gesturing for Hiccup to grab his own stool. Hiccup complied but when he sat down he realised he could tell his father nothing about training or anything really because well. he'd jeopardize everything that way.

The silence that continued was typical in their father son bonding time, showing not much has really changed. His father looked expectantly for about thirty seconds before predicting the rest of the conversation, he stood up and headed over to a nearby cupboard.

"I uh, want to give you something son."

He said still with a tinge of pride in his voice. This shocked Hiccup because if it weren't for hearing Stoick be proud of his tribe or people, he wouldn't know Stoick could be proud. But Stoick was in fact proud, in him, his son… The son he's never been proud of. Stoick turned back around a short while of rummaging later with a helmet in his hands. Hiccup was slightly confused as to where this was coming from, he'd never gotten a Viking helmet because they were generally too large for him. hadn't his father learnt this from the first five missing helmets?

"It's uhh, special, it's your mothers… She… Would of wanted you to have it."

Stoick said slight sadness coming back at the memory of Valka. At least he was finally making a connection with his son. He could recover the last part of Valka he still had.

Hiccup took the Helmet carefully, as if it were fragile, and slowly inspected the object, as he ran his fingers across the top his father spoke.

"It was half of her breastplate."

Stoick said nonchalantly. Hiccups hands retracted quicker than a Night fury.

"It's half of her breastplate... Matching set... Keeps her... Keeps her close you know?"

His father continued. Hiccup then slowly and admittedly rather awkwardly placed the helmet down on the table next to him and took a few seconds to ponder his next move.

Hiccup quickly yawned fakely whilst declaring.

"I should really… Get to bed."

Stoick nodded in agreement and replied.

"Yeah, umm, better rest up for tomorrow, big day."

Hiccup gave one more reply before heading upstairs to figure out how he could sneak out.

"I'll um see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, son."

Stoick said before heading out into the dusk, heading towards the mead hall where people would surely be well into their meals by now.

Hiccup ran downstairs to collect a piece of bread to eat on the way, and some fish for Toothless. and hoped Snotlout was currently being converted in the cove as he snuck out the back door.

* * *

_Earlier_

Hiccup had just been taken by his father and Gobber to his house for some reason she still wasn't sure, under the circumstances it was suspicious considering their massive secret however, she would act as if all was going to plan until she was ambushed and shackled personally.

She made her way to Spitelout who had returned from his trip and sure enough. Nearby was Snotlout. She really wasn't looking forward to this. However, it seems like whatever Snotlout was going through wasn't too pleasant either. She got closer to hear what they were saying, neither noticing her yet. She managed to hear a bit of what Spitelout was saying in his slightly hushed but aggressive tone.

"So you're telling me that the welp not only bested y.. in dragon training but also managed to win over Astrid Hoff….. ou're telling me my pathetic nephew is mo… ccomplished than my son."

Spiteload said venomously. It was all she managed to hear and a pang of sympathy for Snotlout surfaced for having his expectant father. Snotlout's reply was still that of defiance and arrogance however.

"I didn't tell you anything, that's the talk of the town. I'm catching up to Hic- Useless, and I'm sure Astrid will realize I'm the better man any day not, no need to worry dad."

Astrid could tell he was bluffing. He fooled his dad, but Astrid knew better. And obviously (to her at-least) he is not the better man. Snotlouts relationship with his father, much like Hiccups and Stoicks, improved over the years and Spitelout actually began to expect less and see more. She hopes the same thing happens again, because honestly. Obligatory run-of-the-mill pick up lines for the rest of her life? No thanks.

She stepped out of hiding in plain sight to catch their attention and when the did Spitelout instantly stopped trying to look like he'd just reprimanded his son for not living up to expectations. And she decided this would stop the old mans hounding for a few days. She spoke up, willing to sacrifice her own personal space and dignity for the next hour to make sure Snotlout is converted.

"Umm, sorry to bother your family reunion. But can I take Snotlout away from you?"

Snotlouts face was one of confusion and slightly fear. His father seemed to take the opposite approach and assume the best. He slapped his son on the back proudly instantly changing his attitude and pushed him towards Astrid slightly.

"No it's fine Astrid, by all means. we were just catching up. I'm sure his time will be a lot more productive with you."

Spitelout said jovially and Astrid fought the urge to throw up or throw something at him. Possibly both. Snotlout cautiously made his way to her side as she took off straight towards the cove. She was more than glad to get this over with. He followed silently for a few moments before he started talking.

"So, umm, Astrid, is this what I think it is, or is this not supposed to seem what I think it is, but it really is what I think it is?"

He questioned. Tact shining like a stone hammer. As he was not really giving her an option. She responded curtly.

"I can guarantee you this would not cross your mind in a thousand years."

she said truthfully, he smiled and caught up to her properly and spoke again.

"So, finally given up on Hiccup and seen who's the right man for y-"

He was cut off by Astrid who increased her pace subconsciously.

"I said you wouldn't think of it in a thousand years, It's obviously not going to be your first guess. or any, for that matter."

She said not finding the energy to punch him.

He followed silently a few seconds longer before piping up again.

"So Astrid, taking me on a romantic stroll through the forest at sundown, if this isn't what I think it is what is-"

He was cut off by Astrid grabbing the hem of his tunic and raising her fist in a threatening manner.

"Look, I hate to break it to you Snotlout, but I'm not interested and never will be, Hiccup would be right here beside us if it weren't for his father needing him, now. We are going to meet up with Fishlegs and the twins and you're going to remain silent until we do so. Understand?"

She seethed with a challenge in her eyes.

An audible gulp was heard from Snotlout as he was let go and continued to follow Astrid silently for the rest of the fast paced journey to the cove. Where she hoped Fishlegs and the twins were waiting.

* * *

**There, boring set up filler-y stuff out of the way. Now we can get down to the Snotlout Conversion.**

**(Screams all round) also, It occurred to me Spitelouts a prick, so, why not make him a mega prick? XD**

**Review, Read, Free fall, Stop believing in empty fuel tanks... coz logic.. Fave, Take your revenge for a stolen bucket. Follow :D**

**Cya**


	37. Conversion Rates

**Well, now I think I've gotten back into the jist of writing. Well, How I usually write anyway... How I like to usually write. **

**Anyway, Review replies**

* * *

**Silverwolverarecool: Yeah Snotlout can be a prick. But for some reason I quite like Snotlout. Especially in the series. Because he was just.. Hilarious... And he has a good side to him. but yeah. He's an idiot. And idiots get backlash... Especially if it involves Astrid. XD Thanks for your review :D**

**Scarabeye3000: Hehe, Snotlout generally becomes a problem in most stories I've read. (Wild hearts, Past defines the future, Etc) But I think those are a little extreme for Snotlout. So it will be interesting for me to try and write a middle ground between extremely narcissistic/arrogant Snotlout and accepting/funny Snotlout from the tv series. And this chapter was the result. Hope you enjoy it XD Thanks for your review. :P**

**Nelly: Because my dear reviewer. I have discovered the art of Cliffhangers and however subtle or blatant, they always get people coming back for more. Regardless how much they hate Cliffhangers. :P I guess I was kind of inspired by the book series "Conspiracy 365" As at the end of every book was a cliffhanger. It was annoying but I was always itching for the next one. So that is the back-story to my overuse of Cliffhangers... XD Thanks for your review :3**

**Ninuhuju: Yup. Stoick is a beautiful soul at heart and I wanted to imply this in my story. Too many people have Stoick as the raging and evil cheif. But the majority get it right, I just wanted to do the same... And yes. Stoick's breast hat is quite Awkward. :P Poor valka XD Thanks for your review :D**

**PandaDawgBE: Thats Snotlout in a nutshell. And because vanity is one thing he excels at.. I mean, I could make a spreadsheet. (Pun intended.) Thanks for the reviewz :D**

**Cameron: Aww shucks. I have updated and look forward to more of your reviews. :3 So thanks for this one XD**

**Nightfury94: Hehe, Everyone wants to throw something at Spitelout. And I'm not really a big artist. I mean, I'm barely even a write what makes anyone think I can draw to save my life... XD but that sounds awesome. (Inferno would kick the ass off a light saber. Okay, maybe not, its a nice thought tho.) And yes. Free scualdy. My fave episode. Ever... And yours is from Bing Bang and Boom. :P Thanks for the review :D**

* * *

Conversion Rates

* * *

Astrid made it to the cove with Snotlout still tailing silently. Which was surprising, he usually didn't heed her threats until he was physically hurt. She dropped down past the rock that covered the entrance and entered through the small crevice in the quickly darkening sky. Snotlout was becoming restless and she really hoped Fishlegs hadn't left, giving up on her, and she also hoped the twins didn't and wouldn't do something stupid.

However she couldn't help but feel that random comfort of the gang being together. Because at the end of the day, they were all, (Yes, Including Snotlout) Friends. And friends listened to friends. (Most of the time). When she entered she released a breath she didn't know she was holding in when she saw Fishlegs standing expectantly near the entrance, she was quick to catch up to him.

"Hey Fishlegs! I got Snotlout."

Snotlout just followed Astrid silently and a bit confused as to why he was here. Fishlegs quickly leaned in to Astrid and whispered.

"The twins are ready to block the exit, where's Hiccup?"

Astrid was quick to whisper back all while Snotlout looked around the cove.

"The boats are back, Hiccup was taken by his father. We're on our own."

She said hastily and then signaled for Fishlegs to get the twins ready and explain to Snotlout the situation as she went over the crest to wake a dozing Toothless.

Snotlouts attention was taken by Fishlegs who cleared his throat. Finally, some answers to why he was at this stupid place.

"Snotlout I'm sure by now you're wondering why you're here, Well, the truth is, we need to show you something… Important."

Fishlegs broadcast, maybe a little too loudly for a one on one conversation. Fishlegs waited a few seconds. And then repeated the last part of the sentence.

"We need to show you something Important."

Fishlegs repeated slower, louder and emphasized as if Snotlout didn't hear. Snotlout raised a brow until the rustling of a bush and snapping twigs drew his attention to the entrance and Tuffnut jumped out a little dazed.

"Wait was that the cue, did I miss it? I fell asleep. I'm guarding now, ready for duty. Am I too late? oh hi Snotlout."

Tuffnut blurted still swaying from rising too quickly while Fishlegs facepalmed. His sister did a similar entry whilst adding.

"Did Snotlout find out about the dragon bee machine yet, no, he's not screaming and running like a wuss never-mind."

She said, processed her own insult, and then laughed at it whilst going for a head-butt with her brother. Snotlout was confused as to why they were "guarding" his exit and talking about dragons, bees and machines. Well, it was the twins, Stupid twins.

He turned back to Fishlegs whilst spouting.

"What are they talking about Fishbrain and why are you guarding the exit as if there was one of those beasts here... And as if I would scream and run away from a-"

He slowly quietened down as Astrid and a sleepy looking Black walked over the small crest in the cove. Astrid strong and determined, The dragon lazily. As if it had been woken up and coaxed into following over the hill. Snotlout finished his sentence with whole new meaning.

"Dragon!"

He shrieked and instantly turned to run toward the exit in which the twins were surprisingly ready and surprisingly held Snotlouts vain attempts to pass. Fishlegs and Astrid started persuading him as best they could with his panicking .

"Look Snotlout, you have to understand, Dragons aren't what we think they are, They're kind creatures that can help the village instead of destroying it."

Astrid pleaded. This slowed Snotlout down but he still tried pushing through, he replied almost angrily.

"Yeah right. Dragons are the enemy."

Fishlegs was next to try and persuade him.

"Thats what we've been raised to believe, in reality its quite the contrary"

Fishlegs uttered. Snotlout huffed in effort to push the twins over, who were remaining silent as it clearly took all their effort to hold him back, they seemed to be tiring from his brute strength however, Snotlout protested again.

"Yakshit, They always attacked us, we moved here and they were hostile form the start."

He growled, not giving up in escaping to tell the village, The twins combined strength was waning and she and Fishlegs may be able to hold him but the desperation of the situation was creeping in, if they couldn't persuade Snotlout. How could they persuade anyone. And they can't keep him here forever. Astrid tried again.

"Imagine the perks of dragons and Vikings coexisting. they can help the village!"

She pleaded, and Snotlout had another retort in mind.

"Then why do they destroy it, Why do they take our food why do they kill us like mindless beasts."

It was dark now, moonlight shining in on the lake, and at this moment, surprising everyone, with a mighty heave he pushed the twins back and stumbled past them making an exit. Fishlegs and Astrid couldn't get through the twins fast enough. However as Snotlout regained his balance another figure jumped down into the cove entrance while saying confidently.

"They're forced to attack us as they are controlled by a queen dragon, similar to that of bees, they have no choice but to raid us to feed her. Thats what we need to get rid of, not the dragons."

Hiccup spoke loudly and clearly. Everyone went silent. All but the panting of the twins and Snotlout was heard. Toothless, watching the scene bemused trotted up to the entrance. Smelling the fish Hiccup was holding. Snotlout turned around hesitantly as Hiccup continued and walked past him.

"As you can see Toothless here is not a mindless killing machine, but a caring and calm creature who is free from the queens control."

He declared as he fed Toothless the fish. Astrid had to struggle not to beam in pride at him and start cheering him on. This was the chief arising within him. When he spoke an air of confidence came about him. Even Snotlout was silenced instantly and listened when Hiccup was determined. Regardless of what Hiccup thinks he can have people eating out the palm of his hand with that kind of determination. Snotlout spoke hesitantly and almost stuttering replied.

"How do you know this?"

Snotlout asked and for about the first time in his life, he was curious to see what his friends are trying to say. Hiccup hesitated in his response so Astrid took over.

"The dragon can fly, we've been there. And we've seen it."

She announced. Snotlout edged closer to the docile dragon while asking.

"Huh... Okay... Wait. What dragon is this?"

He asked cursing his lack of knowledge, maybe the book of dragons might be a good idea to read. Tuffnut, who had recovered his stamina and thinking it a quiz piped up.

"Oh-oh pick me, I know this one, wait do I? Just kidding I know, Or do I? I don't even know If I know!"

Tuffnut said getting exciting and thinking the question was for him. Ruffnut Punched her brother in the shoulder hard and he seemed to snap out of whatever infinite cycle he was in to say.

"Oh yeah I remember, its a Fury Night, wait no a Night Fury!"

He finished and then decided it was time to attack his sister (Probably for punching him) and they both tumbled to the ground in one of their regular wrestling matches. Snotlout turned, almost fearfully to the (Apparently) Unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. But was met with two cute and round ey- Not Cute…. Cool. Cool eyes, they were… pretty awesome. He internally mused. And questioned.

"So. What your saying is dragons are forced to do their bosses dirty work and we figured this out… What has this got to do with me?"

He asked while slowly advancing towards the dragon who was currently receiving affection from Hiccup. Fishlegs and Hiccup went to answer at the same time, but Fishlegs was there first.

"Wel-"

"The fact is we need as many people as we can to convince the village before the end of dragon training, because nobody here will kill the Nightmare after knowing of it's innocence."

Snotlout, who had, (after a struggle), been amazingly receptive and accepting. still responded in the insensitive way as always.

"It's only one dragon, why don't we just kill that one and viola, We have heaps of time to convince the village."

He stated while shrugging. Astrid couldn't help but snicker at the response this would have entailed from the older counterpart of Snotlout. Snotlout in the future would probably be enraged at anyone threatening to end his dragons life. But obviously that bond hasn't formed yet. She came out of her thoughts with everyone looking at her as her suppressed laugh attracted their attention. She said a half truth.

"Well Snotlout, that's the dragon you were going to have."

She voiced. Fishlegs realized this must be Snotlouts dragon in the future. Whilst Hiccup already knew from a previous conversation. The twins however, had no Idea and piped up.

"Wait we get dragons. What dragons do we get, can we have dragons!"

Ruffnut Exclaimed. Astrid decided it would do no harm in mentioning their dragons. Hiccup had the same Idea, as he and Astrid had a previous discussion about the future so he already knew. And he took over.

"You guys share a dragon, we decided it to be the Zippleback."

He said as if they had a meeting about this. Snotlout was lost in thought and Fishlegs was playing along, analyzing and assuming, considering the terror was too small, Astrid and he would either have the Gronckle or the Nadder. He secretly hoped for the Gronckle for some reason. The twins however, didn't seem to happy about that thing called. "Sharing."

"What! I don't want to share a dragon with _Her_" Tuffnut Protested.

"Well I don't want to share a dragon with _Her!" _Ruffnut countered and emphasised her insult. This lead to another violent dispute where Astrid simply commented.

"They'll get over it."

Snotlout came out of his thoughts just then and spoke.

"So what dragons do the rest of you have."

Astrid replied keenly.

"Well, Hiccup has Toothless as he found him first, I have the Deadly Nadder and Fishlegs will have the Gronckle."

She finished, Fishlegs nodded whilst fist pumping internally and Snotlout huffed a little jealous.

"What kind of a name is Toothless, it should be… Awesome-wing, or something."

He said while walking closer to inspect Toothless. Hiccup walked up next to Snotlout which seemed to be the first time in months they have been this close without Snotlout insulting Hiccup.

"It's because he really can be Toothless. And it stuck."

He informed whilst petting Toothless head. Toothless didn't open his mouth to show this lack of teeth, he;s usually lick the new-comer, but not this time because this brown haired human didn't smell very nice. Lack of bathing. Maybe this human should take a few hints from those vain Nadders.

Hiccup decided it was time Snotlout invested some trust in dragons so he gestured for Snotlout to pet Toothless. Snotlout looked at Toothless and then at Hiccup, and then repeated the same thing twice as fast before stating.

"No way."

Hiccup nodded as he grabbed his cousins hand.

"Yes way."

He finished, Snotlout gulped but didn't pull away as his hand moved towards possible amputation and after a few breathless moments he thought the dragon would actually bite him. But fortunately for him his hand just landed on the scaly smooth surface of the dragons head. Snotlout inspected the dragon closer and then found the tail had some contraption attached to a missing fin. He questioned about the latter.

"Whats with the tail Hiccup?"

Snotlout asked not even realizing he calls Hiccup by name now. Hiccup scratched the back of his neck nervously before answering.

"Umm, I kind of did hit him when I said I did in the last raid, I found him and befriended him, the rest found out, and we uhh. Fixed the tail… And you know the rest."

He said getting straight to the point. Snotlout was satisfied with his answer and he felt… nice, to be patting a dragon. And then. Suddenly realized the one intended for him was on the chopping block. He turned to the rest of the gang who had accomplished a comfortable and quiet volume whilst talking about their next move and Snotlout broke this by stammering.

"Wait, guys we have a deadline. We can't be relaxing when we have a village to convince, my dragons on the line!"

He spluttered as he completely missed the wide grins on the faces of Fishlegs, Astrid and Hiccup. The twins of course remained oblivious. '_Four down, heaps more to go.'_ Astrid thought to herself.

* * *

**It really doesn't seem like they have made much progress. But for now. We must turn our attention to the future. Because we have two chapters of that up next. Get excited. I'll probs update Sunday. but Saturday is still possible. Anyway. I hope you enjoyed it :D**

**Read Follow, Subscribe to my youtube channel... because that was relevant... Review and Follow!... Fave!**

**Cya :D**


	38. Sovereign Gods

**Hi and sorry I'm so late I just got back from a week of doing community service/charity work, (By that I mean manning a stall where insufferable people that call themselves charitable come in take one look at the products and walk out because it doesn't suit their fancy) And I also mean good people I've just had a nightmare of a week, doesn't help that it was blazing hot all week. Anyway, no excuse, I also lost inspiration/motivation for a few days and was hard to keep my head above water. I'm back now and after tomorrows performance, I'll be back in business!**

**Review replies.**

* * *

**Sarabeye3000: Well, They are barely twenty. And their naiveness of that will be explored in this chapter. as in. They'll probably find out just how screwed they are I mean what? Anyway. The canon reason for why Snotlout is cocky is exactly that, in the TV show his father is expectant and a prick, so it makes sense as to why Snotlout has a cocky veil over his head. (Too many people ride Snotlout off as just an ass-hole, which is sad frankly :P) Thanks for your review :D**

**WhiteWinterStar: Well, welcome to the club, and yeah it's definitely got it's flaws, I do my best to compensate for that, and I'm lucky to have so many honest reviewers that point these out and help me improve in the future :D And thanks for your review :3**

**Fragments Of Imagination: It's also a good thing deep down he's got a brain (And feelings, but lets not delve into his secret bromance with Hookfang... yet :P) Thanks for your review :D**

**silverowlvesarecool: Yes, typical twins, those two words are like siblings (Badum tss) And Snotlout is just cocky, he's not an asshole as most people think... (Race to fireworm island/The reaction of his father in Thawfest/ Htty2 After sad event happens) And yes, Hiccup and his leg, that may be something I'm working on... Haha, the thing is, they have already changed the past exponentially, shouldn't it be affecting the future already? Hmmm... XD Thanks for the review :)**

**a random person: Yes, if Snotlout was in Hiccups place we would have "Awesome Wing" Instead of Toothless. Hiccup doesn't seem like the worst person to name something all of a sudden now is he. And who will they convince next... good question... It could be a random villager, or even (Puts on shades) A random person!... (Crickets) ... (I tried okay.) ... Thanks for your review XD**

**Ninuhuju: Nightfury, Pupil size, Unknown, Cuddling tendencies, Unknown **The embodiment of cuteness and adorableness itself. Never say "Awwww" around this dragon, your only chance? Hide and pray it does not snuggle up to you... (Pretty cool aye...) Thanks for your review :D****

****ulitmatemh: Hehe, Cliffhangers, You could say it's annoying, but how else do I keep people coming back? XD And yeah, I thought this would be around 20 chapters when I started, odd indeed XD****

****NightFury94: Review 1/ Hehe, glad you enjoyed it XD. Well I personally still enjoy the first one more, probably coz I can relate to hiccup more, in httyd2 the guys got everything! XD but yeah they are cute together (OTP) And Snotlout is smart, smarter then the twins obviously. But his cocky and arrogant attitude makes him seem like an idiot, if you pay close attention you'd see he isn't and idiot, he's merely ignorant XD And yeah, who will they convince next, all will be revealed. Enjoy the two future chapters I've laid out for you. Your phrase of the day was from httyd 1. (That's the only one I can quote from beginning to end off by heart, halfway through the series and yet to start on httyd 2 :P) Mine is a smaller line... "I don't understand women." (And at point in my life I can relate :P)  
Review 2/ Congrats! And now, sorry it's late, Thanks for your review :P****

****Angelkal: It must have been really good for two words, let's see If I can bump it up to 3? XD Thanks for the review :P****

****Cameron: If words can't describe it, use hieroglyphs! wel... okay, maybe not, but thanks anyway XD However I didn't get that middle part of the review, do you mind rephrasing? "the twins were well... twins. the were came back from drill compotion" Anyway, Thanks for the review :D ****

****DannyPhantom619: Heh, Danny Phantom... :D And I am glad you enjoy this, Thanks for your review :D****

* * *

Sovereign Gods

* * *

Besides the answer of 'Wait and see what the Gods do.' Fishlegs didn't really give an answer, So what if the Gods were trying to restore balance, this merely proves they can intervene... But won't, they could of helped in other parts of his life but they won't. They aren't even 'watching over him' for any reason but to restore balance, they don't care about him. That's not watching over him, that's using him as bait, or Astrid, Hel, all of Berk could merely be bait. Some divinity going on there.

These thoughts were stewing in his mind as he walked home in the afternoon, Astrid has since been taken by Fishlegs to Gothi to do a quick check-up, as she couldn't be left alone, And Hiccup kind of wanted to think alone about what he would personally do (That so far simply being cursing the Gods and hating on them more) Astrid also promised him she'd ask Gothi if she had a plan. Fishlegs didn't seem to offended that his plan wasn't being used, if you could call it a plan. Toothless was following close behind him. He had recently been neglecting the Dragon, not in affection or in flights, more in his mind, he was merely caring for the dragon in second nature, Toothless didn't seem to mind, but this seemed quite important to him all of a sudden.

He arrived home and made sure to give his best friend an extra piece of fish with his lunch. Because he hasn't eaten yet, Hiccup also grabbed a bit of bread to keep his strength up. Toothless and he spent about an hour just spending time together, They hadn't done this properly in… months. Due to Chiefing being so busy. Even then he was still in the midst of grieving his father, so in that case over a year ago. Just as he began dozing off at Toothless' side. A knock on the door was heard, when he opened said door the massive bulk of Fishlegs was standing on his porch.

"Hello Fishlegs, Everything alright?"

Hiccup said slightly curious as to why the boy was back so soon.

"Yes, everything fine, Astrid's in with Gothi so I wanted to ask you, Oh and this is unrelated to our deity problem by the way, I wanted to ask you if I could borrow some of your tools."

Hiccup was slightly taken aback at Fishlegs, not really a construction worker, or a blacksmith. Sure he made boat once but... lets not talk about the Regatta...

"Wait, what tools, Blacksmithing or basic ones. And why do you need them?"

He questioned, Fishlegs suddenly got a little nervous, but continued on with what confidence he had.

"Well, Eret, uhh, got a new boat, but… it's kind of damaged, and Ruffnut asked me to help him, you know… Repair it."

Fishlegs stuttered out. Hiccup tried not to laugh at his infatuated tone when he mentioned 'Ruffnut'. But, Hiccup had been in this position, so he could relate. So he stifled his laughter quickly However, before he could accept the proposal his head became dizzy and just before he passed out he simply thought.

'_not now'_

As his theory that the dreams were considerate at not affecting him in broad daylight, apparently it only works the first few times or something. Now he was going to be fainting at day apparently, He entered the dream-world and expected to catch up on all the events he missed. These were spacing out nicely… As soon as he caught up to where they were, Astrid had just got Snotlout to co-operate, they had the whole gang. He was there for a whole two seconds before everything went black.

'_what'_

Pitch black

This wasn't normal. Then again, nor was the mere concept of having the dreams but this was not normal.. for the abnormal occurrence…

Just Darkness.

Why couldn't he talk to Astrid. Fishlegs was probably shaking him to wake up. That must be it… But his instinct said something was wrong… Very wrong. And his instinct was never wrong.

Then he heard it… a voice. It wasn't anyone he recognized. But it was loud and clear. It spoke menacingly.

"You are but a rudimentary creature of blood and flesh, you are but a mortal, fumbling in ignorance, incapable of understanding."

The voice spoke. He processed the words, but they didn't make sense, probably because it literally stated it wouldn't make sense to him, however. He felt he could use his voice now. or his thoughts at least properly...

"What?"

Was Hiccups informed, enlightened and well thought out response to rebut the previous statement and make it seem completely irrelevant…

"There is a realm of existence so far beyond your own you cannot even imagine it. I am beyond your comprehension."

Hiccup voiced his suspicions. quickly.

"Now if this is about Valhalla I can accept not going to it, no need to mock me… Loki."

He said confidently. What else would the trickster God do but enter his dreams to try in torment him, he'd better be wary of what could happen.

"He is a useful ally. Destined for great... Accomplishments"

The voice said. So Loki is definitely in on this... But who is it? Hiccup heard a far off yelling, but he ignored it for now.

"Who are you?"

Hiccup questioned… Intimidated and nervous as to what the answer might be. The voice bellowed it's response.

"The end of all you have come to know. A Harbinger to your worst nightmares."

Hiccup gulped. But he still did not know what exactly, or who exactly the voice was. But he didn't want to question further. he was through with this dream. The yelling got louder, and the voice laughed. But it was fading. When he came too he wasn't awake. Because he awoke in a strange hut... It was not that of Berk, it was made out of stone and looked like it had been dealt some punishment. There were carvings but he didn't have time to focus on them... Because the person yelling was his father. _his father_ Wait. That's not right. But Stoick was still yelling regardless to his sons perplexity. Hiccup focused his groggy brain on his fathers voice.

"Now's not the time Hiccup. Ragnarok is upon us. This isn't Laugardagur grab inferno! Hurry!"

Stoick yelled as he pushed Hiccups flaming sword, inferno, into his hands and charged out of the small hut he was laying in out onto what Hiccup could see… A battlefield riddled with fire and slain people. Hiccup fought his urge to throw up, all he could see was destruction and desolation through the open door, His father and a few other random soldiers seemed to team up and charge into the fray... Hiccup stood up from his bed with inferno in hand unclear as to what he was doing... But then, suddenly a figure jumped down from the rafters behind where his father was and it did not look friendly. It was like some humanoid looking thing, but had what looked like molten skin. Clearly a Jotun. It had been hiding above his father when he was in the room and when he left jumped down... clever... It however wasted no time charging at him.

Hiccup got into a fighting stance he didn't know he possessed as his body fought without him. He parried the attack easily and rolled around the hulking figure. However it turned to face him and swung again. Hiccup blocked and kicked the Jotun's shin and then while it was distracted roll again and spew gas into the room. He exited the house expecting to blow it up and leave the Jotun incapacitated but it charged through the gas and spear tackled him down on to the battlefield where other fights rages around him.

They wrestled like that for a few seconds before Jotun got the upper hand and threw inferno away and raised his own weapon, ready to end him. However a ballistic noise was heard and it didn't take a genius to figure out a Night fury was charging up its shot. Just before Hiccups untimely end a purple flash burned into his eyes and the Jotun was flung off of Hiccup as a black figure dashed in the air over-head.

Hiccup was confused and afraid as to why his dream was about Ragnarok and also confused as to why Toothless was flying on his own. Toothless landed with a growl at the dead Jotun and looked up at his friend with his own two fins. Healed.

Hiccup shook his head to make sure he was seeing right but when he did his friend was no longer there. Instead it was his father.

"Wha-"

He began as Stoick just looked at him.

"They've killed hundreds of us..."

Hiccup tried to understand what this meant but his father continued.

"They killed me."

He realized this was some sick combination of his father before Berks transformation and after his death...

"It took more than a little fire to kill me. It took a Nightfury."

Stoick finished, right Before converging in on himself and combusting into flames at the same time. This then formed into a Jotun. But it was different. This one was larger than it's other counterparts scattered on the battlefield fighting with random people and what looked like Gods.. And it had what looks like a flaming sword… And flaming body… A fire Giant.

He was awoken in a flash as the dream seemed to burn in his retina. He looked up to see Fishlegs staring at him and Gothi next to him. Astrid sitting in the corner also staring at him. Gothi signalled for him to tell them what he saw. Definitely no keeping anything from them then...

* * *

**Tada! **

**I hope this wasn't too taxing ... ****Oh and that T-ratings coming in right about now ahh, yes, there we go XD What does this dream mean, a signal? A warning? A cry for help? A threat?**

**I'm terrible at action sequences aren't I... (I also did quite a bit of research into what Ragnarok was and entailed.)**

**Jotun: Giant/ be it frost mountain or fire... there were giants.**

**Ragnarok: End of the world.**

**Laugurdagur: Bath day!**

**Read, Fave, Sky dive, Realize that Let it go, and wrecking ball are both four chord songs, Split your double rainbow across the sky :D, Create, review and follow :D And whatever else you deem worthy of your time**

**Cya**


	39. The Agenda

**Okay, the reason this took so long was more/less a lack of inspiration, but I'm pleased to inform you that PBS (Plot-Bunny-Syndrome) or Writers Influx has kicked back in! And we have a story arc for the future (Finally) It's a little darker than I would of liked but hey, it fits. and it will give me enough time to finish the past and we have our story (okay I'm guessing a 60 chap story) Then I'll move on to Mythical truth which I so have not been neglecting. And then we'll see where the wind blows!**

**Review replies**

* * *

**DannyPhantom619:I (guiltily) kinda do as well. Although if it was the Marvel Loki he would be ooc. I fashioned him more to the traditional sense, keeping as close as I can to the mythology (With creative freedom of course.) Thanks for the review :P**

**Rand0mn3ss: Maybe... (yes) I didn't actually expect many people to pick up on that little reference, (But alas, 2 of my first 3 reviewers did) also I think the main antagonist (who shan't be named yet) kind of resembles him, also hence the title. Thanks for your review :D**

**Lord Jaric: Yes i did indeed, as one of my fave games I had to reference it somewhere, and I did. I think there was a little clue in the title. I know whenever someone mentiones the word Sovereign I think of reapers, so it would most likely already be on your mind when the similar dialogue came up... But anyway. Congrats on finding my reference... what about the rest of my story, there could be references nobody has picked up yet (dramatic music) :P Thanks for your review :3**

**silverwolvesarecool: Hehe, Nightmares seem to be a very reoccurring theme in my stories... or at least they are mentioned a lot. But anyway. I havent actually had a nightmare in 5 or 6 years... interesting that. :P Thanks for your review XD**

**WhiteWinterStar: Interesting you mention that. Ragnarok (as I found out in my research) may be the end of the world. But unlike other faiths/mythologies. it actually has a bit more to it then that. Example, the rapture says we're all going to be judged and all those unworthy = fire death pit and we're done. Ragnarok. Wars start fire floods earthquakes almost everyone dies. BUT. A few gods and humans live to repopulate the new and green earth. What a touching end aye? Anyway, after that little mythology lesson. :D Thanks for your review :)**

**a random person: bad names they are, Toothless, Awesome wing, Itchy armpit. But, they're not the worst. (for someone who doesn't like his name He doesn't do much better of a job) And I have a little glossary down the bottom in case you don't know the references to norse mythology I am putting in. And yeah puns are kind of my humour. That and sarcasm... and sass (which is why i'm kinda like Hiccup :P) and Hiccup was in a nightmare, how would we know if his tail grew back or not (or was it a vision, and not a dream at all?) And the correct spelling is Ragnarok. Rag (A rag). Na (Sodium/salt). and Rok (Rock on! but don't see [c]) (Thats how I remember how to spell it...) Thanks for your review :P**

**Nightfury94: Well, if you liked that intensity welcome to it's successor. Or at least. another story filled chapter. :P and your phrase of the day is from cast out part 1, Tuffnut trying to decide what to put on snotlouts wall. after he as kicked out. my phrase of the day "Was it the chicken bones? or the goose teeth?" :P and wow. Leadership seems to come with a lot of responsability. (who would of guessed) but seriously sounds tough :) Thanks for the review XD**

**Century99: (You realize the irony in your name right. it's literally one off being a century) Also. I'm glad I've sucked another victim- err reader into a vicious cycle of cliffhange- I mean into this story I put time into :D and also. I'm working on the double hiccstrid department and the whole weird situation it comes with. I'm glad I seemed to get the awkwardness across. Because in reality, that would happen. But now the question is do we even get a happy ending? (Dramatic music) XD Thanks for the review :)**

**Ninuhuju: Loki is that kind of guy. He teams up when it suits him (Ragnarok would seem like a time to team up if any) or at least an attempt at it. :P and yeah I find a description to everything XD Thanks for your review :P**

**Reko-Luna: Can't tell if something my beta-reader would say (if they were active) or if a mass effect reference. :P Thanks for the review though :D**

**BEST OC Maker: Why thanks I'll do just that :D Thanks for the review :D**

**Cameron: aww shucks, thanks... and, oooh now it makes sense also the acronym is pointless. AFJROTC is too long to be an effective acronym. XD but i guess it does shorten it. bur anyway, congrats on whatever you came in the competition and thanks for your review :D**

**Scarabeye3000: Interesting interpretation of the dream. There are 9 realms, And whatever it is as his enemy is claiming to be beyond it. It could merely be a fear tactic by Loki... or something worse. We shall find out (well, you will, I already know) Thanks for your review :)**

**Annanarra: Well I was just thinking of quitting when- oh nevermind, I'll feel to mean for using sass/sarcasm right now... Thanks for your support and review XD**

**draco: Is there more! What kind of a question is that good sir? Is there more... Of course there is, and it has arrived, behold. Chapter 39! Thanks for your review :D**

**Ivanganev1992: Review 1/ yes, thats exactly it, I can't really respond much more to this one XD  
Review 2/ Yes, it does help a lot. However you have to think, isn't it just a little tooo coincidental?  
Review 3/ I understand these are all Ideas of possible magic from Toothles/ NF's. But I don't know the context, or why. I don't think I eluded to night fury magic in any part of my story, so with all due respect... What are you on about?  
Review 4/ That is a good Idea, I have to say I didn't think of that. A fireproof tailfin, but would it hold up in the air? I don't think they have the materials or time to construct a fireproof one before the kill ring deadline.  
Review 5/ That would honestly be an interesting spin on Loki. He is a father of other things, like Hel, Jormungandr and Fenrir. but to use darts to send Astrid back in time because he sympathises with hiccup? Now that would of been an interesting story... You should write these down... Anyway, Thanks for your review :D**

* * *

The Agenda

* * *

Hiccup slowly sat up from the make-shift bed in Gothis hut. The altitude was not the most pleasant thing to wake up to. he breathed in a deep breath preparing to inform the three waiting figures in the room of what he just saw.

Starting with the blackness. He told them of the void that he saw (or didn't see) The voice, the Nightmare, Ragnarok, his father, Toothless, The Fire Giant…. Everything. They were all deathly silent throughout his explanation and he was partly thankful for it, he wanted to get it off his chest as soon as possible. When he finished he was met with a pregnant pause.

"So, what you're saying is that we have an unknown enemy who is not Loki."

Fishlegs said as Gothi stayed still. Astrid piped up.

"Who's to say it isn't Loki and he's just messing with us. Remember, Trickster God."

Hiccup retorted

"What would he gain from tricking me to thinking theres more to deal with, that would simply make us more prepared thus being counter-productive. And my gut instinct says otherwise."

Astrid quietened at this because she knew how instinct was always right. (at least in experience hers was) Fishlegs seemed to understand this as well because even he was sort of speechless.

"What we do know, is that we have a powerful enemy, that plans to bring forth Ragnarok"

Hiccup said remembering his father and the battle with the Jotuns that was going on in his dream, was it a vision from the future? or was it merely a projection of his enemies plan?

Fishlegs and Astrid nodded while Gothi seemed to delve into some books. Clearly already hard at work in trying to find out who their enemy was. Astrid stood up from her sitting position in the corner and spoke.

"Wait. Do you guys hear that?"

There was silence, Fishlegs answered.

"Hear what?"

Astrid held up her hand in concentration and with certainty repeated.

"That"

Hiccup tried to hone in on what she was hearing. It seemed there was nothing, she must have really good hearin- wait. He heard it, a distant dragon call, no. A horn? It was coming from far off, but it was getting louder. Gothi looked at the three in the room then started hobbling as fast as she could towards her balcony door. The three teens followed in anticipation as the distant sound gave a feeling of dread. As if their bodies knew what was happening but their minds did not.

Gothi opened the door and stepped out on to the balcony, the teens followed and when they were all outside they heard it clearer, it was definitely a horn. But it wasn't one of their horns, or any other tribes horns. It was coming from the sky.

The Three teens looked up as Gothi merely bowed her head, knowing what it was instantly. the sky looked paler than usual. The horn sound couldn't bee seen and still didn't make sense. Gothi got their attention by tapping them all with her stick and ushering them inside. Once they were inside the Hut Gothi took to quickly writing out her message.

'_It is too late, Ragnarok is upon us. What has happened in the past has changed too much of the future. Heimdall has blown his horn and shall continue to up until Ragnarok begins.'_

The three just stood there, Fishlegs translated for Astrid. They were all dumbfounded, Heimdall? A God, warning about the _end of the world_. This didn't look good, what had happened in the past, what did they change, was it merely the fact that Astrid was in the past? Was there even a way to stop this? Gothi got a bag of ingredients and started crushing whatever they were in a mortar and pestle. After she was done she checked something in the mixture, rejoined the silent, confused and watchful teens and then continued;

'_We have not had a Fimbulwinter of three years, one of the tell tale signs of Ragnaroks approach, nor shall we, From what I can detect from the goose feet and chicken bone mix we will have a mere three days of a storm to prepare our armies'_

Fishlegs began to translate, Hiccup spoke up, being the chief.

"Wait, armies? for what? how do you know it's the end of the world? We haven't had to fight since Drago. We have no new recruits, much less to actually replenish the town if we do go to war."

Hiccup spoke sincerely and slightly panicked. Ragnarok, his dream, it was all too real. His father would be in Asgard right now, watching over his next moves, if what Gothi says is true, considering Gothi is never wrong. He would have three days of his most crucial moments. And his father would see every one. Even now he would try not to disappoint his father.

Fishlegs kept his opinions quiet while Astrid was wondering how it became like this. A few weeks ago she was preparing for dragon training, life was simple. Then she was suddenly in the future and her life was altered, she learnt about the future and everything about it, who she grew up to be and who she was and what she stood for, it was different, but she was happy with where she ended up. Now, apparently the end of the world is on their doorstep and she finds herself not nearly as ready as she thought for an honorable death. Some warrior.

Gothi began again. Answering Hiccups question.

'_All the armies we have shall go to war, Heimdalls Horn is clearer and louder than any horn known to man. This is how we know it is Ragnarok. And everyone is now a recruit. There will be no replenishment after this battle... It is Ragnarok. I doubt there will even be a Berk to come back to.'_

"W-what?"

Fishlegs said (probably for the first time in his life)

Gothi simply nodded as he slowly and mournfully translated to Astrid. Hiccup was in stunned silence.

Fishlegs finally regained his composure to manage a question.

"What do we do?"

He said looking to his Chief in vain hopes he would know what to do to avoid this fate. Hiccup had to physically shake his head to regain control over his shock. He spoke almost with anger, but more with desperation now.

"Who said we can't stop Ragnarok. maybe it's a false alarm. Fimbulwinter lasts three years. Buckets head is yet to implode due to the severity of the storm, or winter, Whatever! This can't be Ragnarok!"

Hiccup announced, becoming more irritated by the second. Astrid merely looked on in silence. For most of her life all she wanted was a chance to prove her worth, in a fight or a raid. Now, she got her wish. But it wasn't in the way she wanted, or expected. Figures.

Hiccup slumped his shoulders in defeat, this couldn't be the end, could it? After all they have sacrificed and worked for. The peace they have held for 6 years undone in the click of some Gods fingers? he knew however he couldn't blame the Gods for this one, they knew it was coming, but they didn't cause it… Loki did, whatever the voice was did. They sent Astrid back in time and the other her forward.

There was a thud at the balcony as Valka swung off Cloud-jumper effortlessly and opened the door to ask Gothi, and the Chief what was going on and what the horn was. Fishlegs and Astrid removed themselves from the room and on to the balcony to inform Valka, and to prepare a meeting in the hall so Hiccup could break the news. Hiccup didn't follow as he seemed to shut himself off from the world temporarily. Gothi merely stood with sorrowful eyes, looking around her shack and then slowly to the young Chief. She slowly walked up to him and wrote something in the ash which seemed to be very symbolic of their future. Ash. Hiccup read the words slowly, as if they would change if he gave them enough time.

'_3 days'_

* * *

**Well. Shit just hit the fan. There goes my fluff spree. That's over. Story times in. What will happen next?**

**Ragnarok: I already told you**

**Heimdall: A god. The guy that blows the horn to signal ragnarok.**

**Fimbulwinter: A three year long winter that precedes ragnarok, where wars will ravage the earth**

**Einherjar: Honorable dead, they go to Asgard and train/fight until ragnarok where they will fight again for the last time. (So, Stoick)**

**I think thats it.**

**Read, Fave, Complain that the fluff has died down :P, Use dreamwork to make a team come true. Wait... Follow and review! But wait, there's more! Review now and receive some nothing absolutely free. Thats right, Reveiw and receive nothing for free! (dat bargain)**

**Cya**


	40. Audible

**Christmas is slowing things down, apologies. But, in repentance I've made a longer chapter. 2000 words to be exact when the rest average about 1k-1.5k hope it's good compensation :P**

**Review replies**

* * *

**YuCCayart: Yeah, I never said the fluff wore off per-say, it's just this story would drag on forever if I didn't get a move on. so I need to learn to balance it. Im trying :P Don't worry XD And thanks, I always hoped to be funny :) Thanks for your review :D**

**silverowlvesarecool: lol Lets hope you can handle the truth (reference intended) XD There might be a crucial point in the history line that will be changed because of Astrids actions. (hint at spoiler? or am I just misleading you?) Thanks for your review :P**

**Ivanganev1992: Review 1/Yup, she is pretty much future astrid. she's just... new at it XD  
Review 2/Yup, fear has definitly become a big part of what is happening XD but I guess this was a few chapters before present :P  
Review 3/ True, Gobber is supposedly more open minded, however, he is older, older people are more set in their ways, and snotlouts just cocky, not necessarily an ahole XD  
review 4/ Yeah you arrived at the worst possible time XD Right when shit got real XD and i have to doubt Jormungandr would join humans, he is the son of loki after all :P Thanks for your reviews :D**

**Lord Jaric: well, we have to remember Ragnarok has been brought on in the future, which means anything she did between ages 14 and 20 could have triggered it, everything she is yet to do has already happened, if you follow me XD Hope you agree with the severity of what it is, and Thanks for your review XD**

**century99: Yes, true, but I guess it's more what she will do, remember everything in ragnarok is past everything in the pasts... future... if that makes sense. XD Thanks for your review :D**

**kitsunelullaby: Review 1/ Yeah, if you pay attention behind his exterior cockiness he's a big softy. Hookfang seems to open a little of that up in him  
Review 2/ ****Yes, nothing for free, what an absolute miracle! lolyup end of the world. seems interest now :3 ****XD Thanks for your review :D**

**StormMoonRabbit: Dun dun duuuuun! Oh what, unhappy with lack of Hiccstrid fluff? *Quietly tabs back to regret*... okay I'm not saying theres no more fluff, i'm cutting down with it because plot! please dunt leaaave meee! (okay maybe I'm being a little melodramatic, but whatever) Anyway,  
thanks for your review XD**

**WhiteWinterStar: yes, precisely, if and when ragnarok comes, all the honorable dead (stoick) will fight once more... should be fun... XD and yeah. The drama increases, the plot thickens, with talk of the end of gods and wiccans (Okay maybe not wiccans but it rhymed with thickens so yeah.) Thanks for your review :P**

**Clare C.G: Yeah it was quite unexpected to go from this fluffy story with a big problem to a dark story with a big problem. I really wanted to emphasise when the time came the whole "big problem" but I couldn't do that with the fluffy happy go lucky story I had so far, so i just went for it XD Thanks for the review :3**

**Ninuhuju:... ... ... .. ... ... no reason... ... ... . .. ... (XD) Sorry, but you know the rules I inexplicably came up with about 10 chapters ago 2-3-2-3 XD This one still has more story-line, but its okay, the dark wont be there for long (soon enough the story will end. I mean, wtf!) Anyway, thanks for your refiew :)**

**Cameron: No problem, glad your still enjoying it, it is quite long :P Thanks for your review :D**

**a random person: yes, a whole three days, this will be interesting. Astrid will try her best, as you will see things are moving forward with this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. XD Thanks for your review :D**

**Scarabeye3000: Well, it was just short of the average, but I can attribute it's small lookingness to the massive review replies section. I made it extra long this time however XD Yes, you also know a lot about Ragnarok, I will be skipping out on the whole bright red rooster warning everyone of ragnarok, that seems a little out of place. even for a fanfiction XD I'll pay homage, but probably no talking chickens :P Thanks for your review :D **

**LokiLover: Yes, the story was an intense one, althouth the intensity was mixed with fluff from the beginning, I decided a darker turn when things actually happen :P So yeah, shit just got real :3 Thanks for your review :)**

* * *

Audible

* * *

Astrid didn't feel well. It wasn't anything about her being ill, or even a specifically physical feeling. Something felt wrong in her gut. And she always trusted her gut instinct. Fishlegs, the twins, Snotlout and Hiccup were walking with her, there wasn't anyone missing, nobody was going to get killed off one by one like all those cheesy campfire horror stories. but something felt wrong, as if something happened. Ugh, she wished future Hiccup would be back, she hadn't had a link to her future for a while now. She was still going as per her original conversion plan until further notice.

They arrived at the outskirts of the town at what Astrid would guess is about an hour after sundown. not too bad, at least they weren't super late. That would be suspicious. (Because all of them suddenly appearing at the outskirts of town wasn't suspicious) The gang said their hushed goodbyes (save the twins, they couldn't hush if their lives depended on it) and then split into the dark streets towards their respective homes. They were pretty sure the next person they would convince is Gobber. That would go down well.

Astrid arrived home with her parents still awake, the fire was still burning and the light crept under the front door. Choosing instead to not talk to her parents as they would most likely lecture her about possible dragon raids and not being prepared and focused to help the village etcetera etcetera. She simply snuck around the back, grabbed on to the crevices in the wood and heaved herself up towards her window, she quickly scaled the wall with skilled and practiced hands and dropped into her old room. Which she didn't even have to feel nostalgic about anymore. She made her way to her bed thinking about her instinct playing up. What did it mean? Sure it could be nothing. But a feeling like this never failed her. She'd had it multiple times. Mildew, Heather, That one shifty trader, who happened to be a Suebian assassin… Or. Will be.

Something was amiss. But she would toil over that more tomorrow. She was becoming too tired to think rationally. So she let herself drift off.

The Gronckle.

One of the sweetest, motherly, and caring dragons that one could ever befriend, Fishlegs was lucky, truly.

However…

Nobody, and that means _nobody_, should find it wise to piss one of these dragons off.

The Gronckle burst out of the cage presumably in the middle of a nap all shots blazing. It almost took the hesitant now dragon sympathising teens out all together. The gang split through the scattered rows of cover that was riddling the arena, most of the village had come to see this semi-final of sorts. The winner of today would face off against the Nightmare, something none of the contestants even wanted to do anymore.

The Gronckle shot about three of its shots at the scattered adolescents in her entrance. Nobody disturbed her nap. Especially these pesky, cruel humans! even the nightmare steers clear of her when she's in her moods. But wait, these teens aren't just mangy smelly Vikings. Some of them actually seemed half decent, now where was the boy who knew her craving for dragon nip.

The teens had no idea about the slight change of the dragons motives and continued to try and down it, by down it, they would leave this to Astrid and Hiccup, they were the ones that knew how. People would occasionally yell at one teen that got close enough to attack but didn't. However, the twins seemed to cover this best by panicking and attacking each other. (Okay maybe they weren't covering, maybe they were just attacking each other). This urging eventually ceased as everyone was clearly here to see what Hiccup would do.

He was on the far side of the arena, looking at his, for once, proud father and straightening his helmet. Astrid jumped between the scattered covers in time for the Gronckle to fly over, with still three shots left. She decided to make her move now, instead of stealthily moving her way up and attacking, she merely stood up.

Astrid had decided. If anyone has to face off against the Nightmare. It might as well be her. she yelled out to get the Gronckles attention and unbeknownst to the crowd showed the dragon a bit of dragon nip. The dragon leapt at the chance and charged towards her. She raised her axe in an attempt to look like she was attacking. Out of the corner of her eye she could of sworn she saw Fishlegs pale. But she held the dragon nip out and the Gronckle was too focused on the grass to see the axe and when Meatlug landed she merely used a feint to disguise her move and to the audience eye it would of looked like she knocked the dragon out with the blunt of her axe. But to the gang, they would have noticed the discarded dragon nip near her feet. (They were informed of that little trick on their trek back to the village.)

The crowd no longer caring who won jumped up in cheer. there was no smile across her face, Hiccup had barely made his way to her when Stoick shouted.

"Okay everyone, quiet down, the Elder has decided!"

Everyone silenced as Gobber, who was now suddenly behind Hiccup and Astrid pointed to Hiccup first. Astrid turned expecting to see a nod or a sign of approval from Gothi but, being impressed with what she saw, pointed instead to Astrid, oh Gods, she had been chosen, just like she wanted. Why did she even want to do this ag- oh yeah, for Hiccup.

The Crowd began cheering again as Gobber smiled down to his second place apprentice and then slowly turned to look at Astrid and said.

"Well done lass, you certainly deserve the win. You fought well."

If only he knew. She merely nodded stiffly and as the rest of the gang came to her. Much less enthusiastic as the first time to her knowledge. They left the arena in a facade of excitement and happiness to go plot their next move. The twins had to see their parents for blowing something up earlier that morning so they would take a bit of time and thus could not help in converting Gobber just yet.. Fishlegs was going to go ahead to the Cove with Snotlout to prepare for Gobber and it left Hiccup and Astrid to get Gobber to come with them to the cove. And preferably with his less lethal tong hand. He had it on when they were in the arena. So he would most likely keep it on.

The two however had a little time as the streets cleared and the crowds disappeared so it wouldn't draw too much attention to their own and Gobbers departure. they made their way on to the streets of Berk and decided what better place to go than somewhere quieter. They still had a bit to discuss.

They arrived at a little grove just inside the forest line. Hiccup slightly eager to convert Gobber, or just bouncing to ask a question. when they arrived he was first to speak.

"Astrid, I know this about as well as you. We're not going to have enough time, this time tomorrow we'll be back in the arena. well, You'll be."

He said a little anxiously. Astrid sighed, this thought had not gone without notice in her mind as well. They were at a severe disadvantage, time was against them, and this is assuming they can get Gobber tonight. Astrid needed another option. but it seems they had none.

"I could, worst comes to worst, go into the arena and do a similar thing to what you did. Try and convince them whilst keeping the dragon calm. We might get a reasonably bad result, like last time, but I do know how we would fix it. but that's a fall back plan, and we would be resulting to the same end, or close too as last time"

Astrid broadcast. She really didn't want another loss of Hiccups leg, the Gods knew how hard those three weeks were.

"What happened last time?"

Hiccup asked, oblivious to what happened, curious albeit a little worried.

"Nothing bad, per-say, we defeated the queen, but there was quite a few injuries and I think even a few deaths, and doing it again would be unpredictable."

She answered, completely avoiding saying anything about his leg. Hiccup hummed in thought. And internally made up his mind about something.

"We should get back, Gobber won't be around forever."

He said in a lighter tone. Astrid hesitated to leave, seeing this Hiccup turned back and gestured for her to continue. Astrid was a little scared of how everything was about to turn out. The future was counting on her… or at least an alternate one was. she could not afford to fail.

"Hiccup, before everything goes haywire and everything possibly goes to shambles. Can you promise me something?"

Hiccup nodded and responded.

"Sure."

Astrid asked the same question she did a number of years ago, and it almost felt as if she was there again.

"Promise me it won't go wrong"

She said and without waiting for a response, (He couldn't answer truthfully anyway.) She leaned in and kissed him. Hiccup was slightly more accustom to kissing now and moved his arms naturally to embrace her, she responded likewise. The kiss was filled with all the emotion that was pent up in both of them, the anxiety, the stress, and apprehension and the anticipation. The kiss was engulfing both of them but was cut short at the clearing of someones throat.

The two, a little embarrassed that they were caught sprang apart from each other to find Gothi looking at them with a slightly amused but stern face. the two coughed audibly as if that would clear the awkwardness whilst Hiccup recovered faster (surprisingly) and asked.

"Is there something you need Gothi?"

Gothi, silent as ever, Simply nodded and then pointed at Astrid with her staff, and then gestured for her to follow. Astrid looked at Hiccup and signaled quickly with a nod to go get Gobber. It was like a complete turnaround from when Hiccups father arrived home. Typical.

Hiccup sped through the forest line and into the town at a high speed because day was running out and he wanted to convert Gobber quickly, the words of Astrid echoing in his head. '_promise me it won't go wrong'_ they seemed familiar. But so foreign. He continued on his path and when he finally reached the forge he heard the slamming of a hammer on metal. He cursed his bad luck as he entered the forge at Gobber, with a potentially very deadly hammer hand. melding a sword. Gobber raised his head to see his young apprentice panting in the doorframe. Gobber smiled as he entered.

"Ahh, don't beat yourself up, you came second, quite a feat considering where you started, and it was Astrid, honestly what chance did you have."

Gobber said in some sick form of cheering him up, and it always seemed to work, Hiccup however had more important things on his mind, but it didn't stop his sarcastic drawl from surfacing.

"Thanks for your unyielding support in my abilities Gobber. Also, we have a problem, you might want your tong hands for this one too."

Hiccup said playing the 'We've got a problem' card nicely. Gobber raised a brow but didn't jump at the offer.

"Hiccup, I'm busy, can't you handle it? or get someone else?"

Hiccup shook his head and improvised.

"Hardly anyone in this town listens to me, and besides, I need your blacksmithing skills and expertise. You'll know it when you see it."

Hiccup said and added as much urgency to his voice as possible, Gobber seemed to finally stop his work and responded.

"Hiccup if someone got stuck in one of those old dragon traps you know how to handle it. it's fine"

Hiccup decided to roll with it and then play it up a bit.

"Yes and no, someone did get stuck in a trap but it's not one i've ever seen, I need your opinion on it, especially before we warn the town."

As the hint of a possible enemy/new trap Gobber realized the supposed importance of the claim and quickly went to change his hands. He did and lumbered up to Hiccup quickly. And when he loomed over the teen, he quietly but almost excitedly whispered.

"Show me"

* * *

**Sorry, you guys aren't lucky enough to skip out on a cliffhanger. Regardless. Merry Christmas!... Or winter solstice!, or holidays...umm, Merry this time of the year guys!**

**Read, Review, Fave, Follow, "Rocking around, the solstice tree, at the Winter solstice feast. Missing toes hung where you can see, every couples teeth decrease" (Who agrees that would be a great parody?) **

**Cyas XD**


	41. Belching Gob

**Wow, I'm on a roll, two stories, one day, Well, ones smaller and more fluffy but still (I'm talking about my two/tri-shot present hunting, I didn't update two chapters in one day XD )... Merry Christmas :D**

**Do time wasting here, I'm still in the mood to write (lap them up, because when they dry up there's no telling when they'll be back) **

**Review replies!**

* * *

**BEST OC Maker: Well. Here it is :P The next chapter up and ready to roll.**

**WhiteWinterStar: Yay, someone that prefers the past (i've really been working on upping their game, as people seemed to enjoy the past astrid in future timeline better XD) And yeah, this chapter was really fun to write, even with the massive amount of characters XD. Thanks for your review :D**

**Lord Jaric: Oh yes, she definitely is. Read and find out moar :P Thanks for the review :)**

**silverowlvesarecool: I apologies if my sailor worthy language is offending. but anyway. XD I don't think I mentioned crucible in any review replies, unless we're talking about M.E.3 In that case it's loosely related... And yeah, I preferred the stage-play version of the crucible. Thanks for your review :3**

**Ninuhuju: *Tips hat* Merry Christmas to all, and to all, a happy new year! (Santa's sleigh flies across moon into the distance with a twinkle to signify their high speed in the distance.)... overdone? definitely not :P Thanks for your review XD.**

**StormMoonRabbit: It's Snoggletog Real time, but this isn't set to now :P It would be, except I completely forgot to keep the story relevant :P And Merry Christmas to you too :D oh, and Hiccstrid never left the air :P I'll occasionally cut back on it to keep the story rolling, but the Hiccstrid shipper within me will never sink. For it flies. And yeah, Merricup (really, Meridas whole story is literally disagreeing with you) and Hiccesla? (Why does every single women _need_ to be shipped with someone, Elsa seems to me like a single spirit, or whatevs their called XD) But nah, Hiccstrid till the day I die. (Camiczi sticks to book Hiccup and I'm fine. Don't you dare touch movie Hiccup XD) Thanks for your review :D **

**Nightfury94: First off. Happy Snoggletog! And my Birthday is also coming up! In about half a year! (wait...) Also, Plot twist, I knew... (okay I didn't know) but anyway, being sneaky is a trait of Loki so... aww, The cliffhangers aren't _that_ bad are they (I know they so totally are) wow, I just said totally. and yes, it was. Your PoTD is from HTTYD 2. Eret son of Eret. Scene 6 (I think) line 482- okay that last part was a joke. anyway. "Why don't you just, Fly away?" And i've watched it around 20 times. been busy, Httyd 1? lost count after one hundred and something (that was two years ago) and OMG yes, Deltora quest! (Never heard of slugterra sorry) but DQ is my fave book series and loved the anime two, agreed. httyd 10/10 DQ 9/10 XD Thanks for your review :D**

**Cameron: Marry Christmas? Well, I love christmas, but I don't think we're up to that stage of the relationship ye- okay fine, I see it was an accidental typo. XD Merry Christmas :P Thanks for your review :)**

**a random person: Well when you put it like that it seems it was like Gobber got home from a late days work and stumbled into the bedroom finding a horsed head in his bed and a note next to it saying.: "You're next".. I'm being very dramatic today. Anyway, yes, Gobbers next :P And the rest shall be answered :P this chapter. **

**Scarabeye3000: Well, believe it or not Gobber wasn't really the star comedy this chapter. Not sure he was very light-hearted at all... hmm, (reevaluates life, and why the hell Gobber wasn't funny) lol. I guess he was just taken aback by the revelation... I should stop spoiling... read up! Thanks for your review :P**

* * *

Belching Gob

* * *

Astrid followed the surprisingly swift elder up the path towards her shack on the top. She wished she had her dragon to make the trip at least an hour shorter. She was puzzled as to why Gothi called on her to meet her up at the hut. She decided to focus on the agonizingly slow climb instead. She climbed this grueling height quickly however because she was fit, and she had done this many times before. She had once climbed this all by herself when she was injured and sick because she was angry at her parents saying they'll take her the next day, she didn't want to be cooped up the rest of the day (it was still morning for Tyr's sake) so she snuck out (limped out) and made the journey herself. She smiled at her memory of determination, something she needed to keep her head above water in this time era, before the end of the dragon war... She'd especially need it tomorrow (if she had to convince half the... halfwits of the truth).

They reached the top after a long draining climb and Gothi gestured the confused girl into her hut. Astrid still had absolutely no idea why she was here and entered to see if she could see any obvious reason as to why she was here. There was no initiation rite of passage or anything to kill the nightmare was there? She'd never heard of one.

Gothi turned around on after closing the door and hobbled (as if she was an ordinary elder women who didn't just climb a mountain) to her black and sooty fire pit and grabbed a handful of ashes and began writing on the ground. (yes, as future Chief's wife she had to learn this. So luckily she already knew, unlike her counter-part)

'_I sense something different about you, Ever since dragon training commenced. What is your story, don't bother lying, I'll know.'_

Astrid Gulped.

* * *

Gobber followed anxiously, eager to find this new contraption, the twins were the most likely culprits, caught in it and begging for help (despite their pride). Hiccup however was quiet, you couldn't get information out of the lad if he didn't want to. that's why he saw such a strong leader deep inside Hiccup. somewhere… bound to surface any day now… His hunches weren't usually wrong. Save the Boneknapper, he'd guessed wrong about that twice already. But it would find him on Berk eventually. He knew it.

Hiccup lead him down the now well known path to the cove and was nearing the entrance when he heard rustling behind them, Gobber turned around first and caught their stalkers.

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut! What are you guys doing way out here?"

Gobber cried put in surprise, suddenly worried about the trap. The twins homed in on Hiccup and began speaking.

"Okay we're sorry we're late. Our parents were really mad… it was awesome."

Tuffnut spouted.

"Anyways, we're here now to spring the trap, wait, should we wait 'till we're there or should we do it now?"

Ruffnut interjected obliviously. Hiccup had to sigh at his fortune though, They didn't spill anything important. He shook his head and gestured it to Gobber, they seemed to get the message to shut up now. Gobber seemed to not really look to deep into the twins antics so merely huffed and gestured for Hiccup to continue. When they began walking again with the twins following behind Gobber leaned into Hiccups ear

"Are you sure you want to bring them along, you know, dangerous trap, the twins, is that really the best Idea?"

Gobber whispered, Hiccup was amused at the complete ignorance of both sides at the moment. (Well, the twins were always ignorant).

"Gobber, they found it, They deserve to see it, and I wouldn't call it a dangerous trap."

Hiccup covered in half truth. Toothless could be dangerous, but Gobber didn't have a weapon. So fair's fair. As they reached the entrance Gobber finished the conversation by adding.

"Well, it's the twins, they'll make it dangerous."

Gobber finished, they entered the Cove with Fishlegs, as usual, on standby. Gobber raised a brow at quite a few of them 'finding' this trap. How hard could it be to disarm it with 4 people… 5, make it five Snotlout is here too, Sheesh all they're missing is Astrid. Just as Gobber was about to start asking what was going on a black figure was seen resting on the top of a rock. A dragon. Odin he never should've detached his hammer arm.

"Wha!-err, Teens, Back slowly towards the exit, I'll distract it, you guys get back to the town. I'll hold off the dragon."

Gobber almost yelled, but then continued quietly and protectively. His eyes were focused on Toothless. the intensity of the moment was cut off when Tuffnut jumped up.

"Dragon!? Wait, Where!"

Tuffnut yelled, grabbing the attention of Toothless. At Hiccups: '_really?'_ glare and realizing it was Toothless he relaxed.

"Oh Toothless it's just you, I mean, you gotta be careful man I mean you're alright, but your friends? Sheesh don't invite them over for Snoggletog I'm telling you."

Tuffnut began, Hiccup didn't have the energy to shut him up so he instead turned to Gobber.

"Okay, Gobber, the real reason we're here is to show you this."

Hiccup said gesturing to Toothless who watched the older Viking cautiously. It was an adult. He hadn't seen a docile one of those yet. Maybe the juvenile humans were experimenting with it just in case it attacked, Toothless was ready for confrontation. Tuffnuts rambling was still heard a little off in the distance.

"What, Hiccup I know you've done some crazy things. But showing me a new type of dragon, by wandering into it's home?"

Gobber blurted, exasperated. and readying his weapon hand only to find his tongs. What was Hiccup thinking? It's almost if he wanted him defencele-

"This reminds me of the time where my distant cousins family was home from overseas… Are you even listening Toothless? Good, you might want to take a seat."

Tuffnut continued in the background.

"Look, Gobber. what Hiccup is trying to say is, you see that apparently really hostile and violent Dragon? It's docile. As in, tamed, Friendly, whatever you will"

Fishlegs stepped in. Gobber stopped eyeing the dragons movements for attacks and stopped and actually looked. It was watching him, but it didn't _seem_ like it wanted to attack, keyword. Seem.

"And my parents are home, and I keep bumping into walls and I've got to make a fruit salad, but my hands are tied and I keep bumping into walls!"

Tuffnut was getting out of hand so Ruffnut stepped in and clubbed him with her fist, which began a wrestling match, naturally. Gobber brought his attention back to the black dragon. It wasn't attacking. A thought sprang to mind.

"Hiccup, Fishlegs… I appreciate what you're trying to do, and for your optimism about this, and, I like to consider myself open minded. "

Gobber began. well he had to be open minded didn't he? He had Hiccup as an apprentice and had a certain… preference that was seen as an illness around here…

"But have you considered this dragon to be a rare breed? I've never seen it before, and sure as Hel haven't seen it attack, maybe it's just a one of a kind."

Gobber said, seeing that they were trying to convince him dragons weren't the mindless beasts of the norm, but something better than that. He appreciated the sentiment, he really did, but dragons are dragons. they fought they died and they were wild. They were crazed killers. Snotlout, who had been silently guarding the entrance until now moved off his leaning post to refute the point just made.

"Umm, Gobber, It _is_ one of a kind. But it's not docile, well, not when it's busy being awesome on the wing… And yes thats still a better name Hiccup. Anyway, it's a Night fury."

Snotlout declared. Gobbers eyes widened as it all made sense. the longer wings, the sleeker build. The pitch black hide… But... The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself wasn't one to sit around lakes and befriend teenagers… (was it?)

"Hiccup, I… Well, firstly, congratulations on actually hitting it… but.. I don't know, I mean, it's a Night fury… What would the town say? Thats… Hiccup, Teens, this is too far."

Gobber said taken aback and mortified it was a Night fury which had been kept secret for Gods know how long. (okay, since Hiccup downed it, not the point) He couldn't just let them do this, this was a beast that attacked the village. Never missed. the most dangerous dragon known to Vikings. Fishlegs ran to his exit, blocking it. He only had a tong but he wouldn't hurt the boy anyway.

"Gobber sir you must listen. The dragons, in general, not just Toothless. Are innocent, they are ordered to attack the village by a dragon the size of Berk. Hiccup and Astrid have seen it"

Fishlegs took a breath, but began before Hiccup could correct him on the small detail of him being there or not.

"They call it the red death, it can mind-control dragons to do it's will, We need you to be on our side for this."

Fishlegs pleaded, and clearly succeeded. Gobber hesitated and turned back to the Dragon who was still eyeing him intently. Gobber had to admit in a fight for the village the dragons did literally did seem mindless. Like bees. His curiosity (that thing all Vikings pretend not to have) got the better of his Viking instinct as he slowly approached the dragon, to see it more closely and to judge for himself.

Toothless got up from the rock and moved down towards him, assuming that the humans squawk-fest communication thing was over. he moved slowly towards the Viking. He saw that there was a missing leg and wingless… wing of the Viking. Clearly by dragon,

One would think that with this war that one side would hold a lost limb against the other. but apparently not. well, for Gobber at least.

Gobber slowly reached his left arm out towards the dragon to touch it, without thinking about the risk he was taking in exposing his only good arm left, to a Nightfury. Toothless recognized it as a trust exercise which had become common with each of them. So he moved forwards into Gobbers palm.

Gobber had to resist jumping back and war crying (not squealing, war crying) when the dragon abruptly moved forward. but as it did. he realized the dragons skin was surprisingly smooth and pleasant to the touch.

The twins stopped their fighting to shamelessly gawk in awe at an older Viking bridging the gap that had been solidly… Non-existent, for three centuries. It was done.

* * *

Astrid Gulped.

Gothi was on to her. But she couldn't tell her anything... Gothi may be the wisest, but she was still just one of the Vikings they hadn't converted. She was still against Dragons. Perhaps they should've started with Gothi? She would have to make something up..

"You see Gothi, I was… The last few months, i've just been really cracking down on my training. and, maybe the Gods… Favour me or something? I'm not too sure."

She attempted. Gothi seemed to smile humorlessly. Gothi stood up and went to the table which has a large cloth covering something, Gothi retrieved it and sat back down with Astrid. And began writing again.

'_Well, Tell me where in those months of training you learned my speech?'_

Gothi triggered her trap. Astrid scolded herself for falling for a cheap trick like that but held herself resolute. She couldn't just give away a secret that could plunge the tribe into chaos. Gothi seemed to sense her unwillingness to share so she uncovered the object. It was a large horn. An ornate one at that. Gothi wrote again.

'_I don't know why you're here from the future Astrid but you better tell me, because it's not every age I get a warning of Ragnarok from the Gods_'

Astrid read the message, and gulped again.

* * *

**Well well well what ya going to do now? XD Also, I think I put one to many references in here... XD (It just seemed I put more then usual. meh, it's christmas,)**

**Whats Astrid gonna do now? Gothi got a warning, a horn. Heimdalls? probably a replica. Meh, old Gothi stuff. best not read to much into it, might actually find a problem with the plot. :P**

**Follow, Skew some fish barbarically, put popcorn in the microwave on the high setting for 60 minutes. Fave, Read, Become a polish trapeze artist (yes, become polish) and review. :P pick one ... any one... or none at all. whatever, I don't care (I care pick one) no, you don't bracket (I do) you don't (don't tell me how to live my life) /Shut up\**

**Cya**


	42. Wearing Thin

**Hey guys, been quite busy due to Christmas and such. Plus I wrote you that Christmas thing you've all been wanting. (By that I mean I'm not sure anyone wanted it but 1, so, whatevs)**

**Review replies. :D**

* * *

**YuCCaYart: well, probably because I'm HILARIOUS... Right? (Wait, that's why you enjoy it right?) probably not... (You see, now I'm trying to hard to be pathetic funny which in turn makes me pathetic... is that funny? I can't even tell anymore.) anyway. Thanks for the review XD**

**silverowlvesarecool: Gothi has to be the most badass elder I've ever seen.. probably because she just doesn't talk. But oh well. XD And yeah, Astrid got busted :P Thanks for the review :D**

**Ninuhuju: Happy Snoggletog! Yup. 7 down. (including Hiccup/Astrid) 1 day left. and the rest of the village still at large... What now? Thanks for the review :D**

**a random person: Review 1/ Yeah, Gobber is quite the open minded individual isn't he, I mean, he accept Hiccup from the beginning. And yeah I believe I adress that in this chapter.. Gothis influence. / her standpoint. Also, I have a feeling calling a bunch of dragons to the towns Plaza (main square) would be seen as something aggressive or hostile. However, some of those Idea were covered and may not have been completely dismissed. (Dramatic music swells)  
Review 2/ Lol. I did that with a chapter actually (Somewhere between 27 and 32 I believe... I screwed up and posted before my Review replies and Authors notes.) True, if the crowd does ask that I'm sure a repeat of Snotlouts reply could suffice Xd or a demonstration of training a dragon. But will the village be willing to Listen at all after they see a dragon (Especially a Nightfury) Anyway, Your Ideas have been noted. Thanks for your review :P**

**WhiteWinterStar: woot, dragon days.! I need to do one of those again, I havent in too long... Anyway. Gobber is more open minded then most Vikings. So thats why I kind of made him easier then Snotlout (A mini Spitelout) :P Thanks for the review :D**

**CartWheellou: Well, unless it was popcorn, not really. But, it is a completely different accomplishment. I take my hat off to you sire. maybe one day you can reach ten minutes! (with or without popcorn) :) Thanks for your review :3**

**BEST OC Maker: I shall!... theres... really not that much else to say... I just kind of feel obliged to talk a little longer so it doesn't seem I'm answering you with two words and then finishing... It's just hard to reply to two word reviews (no matter how grateful I am for them) And I want to reply to everyone equally (as you can see by the length of each review reply, it's impossible) but I try my best to give decent answers to all. So. I hope your not offended in future If the replies are shorter. There, I said it. Anyway, soliloquy over. Thanks for the review XD**

**StormMoonRabbit: Hiccstrid is my ship and I will go down with it. I am armed with canon so bring it on other ships! Lol. That would be an awesome Idea. Sadly though that would be too easy for the plot. a Dues Ex Machina if you will (I totally haven't already used one.) but anyway. Thanks for the review :3**

**Nightfury94: Your right. And your POTD is Snotlout. HTTYD2 Erets ship. And yeah Gothi is like a genius for their times :P and yeah, Canadians do have good shows. (and actors... Jay Baruchel for one) Also quick thing... If the Gold Coast is known overseas. Why wouldn't it be known in Adelaide XD I mean, come on I know our city is barely a few square kilometers big but we aren't living under too bigger rocks! :P Also, Good luck in india, feel lucky you've actually been overseas :P and sadly, I'm about as good at sports as Hiccup is wielding a war-hammer (terrible) But anyway. Thanks for the review :P and I doubt the story will go that far... May 2015? I've barely got 10 predicted chapters left...**

**thlss: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :P I mentioned by unwillingness to do short review replies in a reply before. but I'll say it again, I feel bad If I don't reply enough. so excuse the sporadic rambling to increase the size of your reply. Because I'm terrible with guilt (as in terrible.) Anyway, Thanks for your review :D**

**(Just so it doesn't get old guys. I'll say it again to everyone. Your reviews really do inspire me. No matter if the review is one word, or seven paragraphs. The replies are the least I can do. But again, just wanted to thank you guys.)**

* * *

Wearing thin

* * *

Gothi knew. She obviously had some way of knowing. maybe she sensed her odd behaviour. she didn't seem to know what she was up to with Hiccup and the gang… No use hiding it now. She hoped beyond hope the village elder would be wise enough to see her plight and the truth. She was from the future after all, that made what she said more credible... Right?… Well, Here goes.

"Well.. Umm. I don't exactly know why I'm here either but I suspect it has something to do with the dragon war."

She began. Voicing her own speculation as to _why_ she was there. Gothi seemed to pick up on this but questioned further.

'_What about the dragon war?'_

She was stern but calm. Her expression matched her writing. And Astrid couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated. But she was a shieldmaiden. A warriors confidence was easy to find.

"It's ending in- Wait… Well it was… Will? uugh."

She exclaimed as she was still confused as to what one it was. She continued anyway.

"It's ending in probably one of the most unexpected ways. I decided to make sure that happens."

Astrid said not giving up all the details just yet.

'_I'll assume it has something to do with the Haddock boy'_

She paused to look at Astrid and judge from her reaction, Astrid was quite easy to read at this moment and thus Gothi continued not needing verbal confirmation.

'_I figured as such by the rapid disappearances after training and at night to run off into the woods somewhere. And stalling is allowing Ragnarok to get ever so closer. I recommend you talk. Now.'_

Gothi finished. Astrid forced herself not to gulp again as she mentally prepared to spill the most important (and most dangerous) detail.

"It's ending because Hiccup found a Nightfury in the woods and with it he befriended dragons and ended the war. By killing the queen that controls them and forces them to attack us."

She pronounced as confidently as she could. Gothi was silent for a long time. Eventually she responded.

'_Is that our future, allied with Dragons? Is there any other details you can add? Any of it might be crucial to why Ragnarok is upon us… That is, if it isn't your appearance that has shaken the roots of Yggrdrasil.'_

Astrid read silently read Gothi's words and contemplated. After a while she responded.

"Well if all goes to plan we were going to change the way we attacked dragon island. Last time we lost few people but a lot of boats. it was only when we arrived riding dragons that we started to effectively damage the queen… She's the size of Berk, just so you know"

Astrid tried being concise. And she couldn't help but feel like some of the weight was taken off her shoulders when she was talking to her elder about this. Someone wise (no matter how experienced she was on the subject) would help. She was, as far as Berk knew, only fourteen. Gothi remained silent for what felt like a millenia, seemingly going over it all in her head. Astrid didn't want to add all of the details (Namely Hiccups leg and The aftermath of the battle, also known as the repair costs for their fleet.) Just in case Gothi told the crowd/Stoick this. Hiccup would eventually find out about his leg and then Berk would know their battle would most likely end in an economical crisis. Gothi slowly fixed her gaze on Astrid and finally wrote.

'_What was your plan for tomorrow, you are expected to finish your training with the death of the Nightmare'_

Astrid grimaced at the blunt words (How Viking) but replied anyway.

"I was planning on winging it, actually. We tried to convince as much of Berk as possible before the fight, but so far we only have the other teens and what I hope is also Gobber. But thats not enough to convince the whole town. We are stuck with what we have."

Gothi pondered Astrids answer.

'_Winging it? Thats not the the way of the Viking. Or a Sheildmaiden as promising as yourself, are your telling me you don't have a plan?;_

Gothi prodded. Astrid remained firm and responded as such.

"With respect what other plan is there, I'm not willing to kill Hookfang, the Nightmare and I've learn't the Viking way isn't always the right way."

Gothi thought of this. True, there was no other plan but to try and convince everyone in the moment, being situational. Gothi could try to help, As elder she would hold a higher authority and could get attention and have a respected opinion. But there are villagers with a burning hatred for dragons and because of this, will turn on anyone who thinks otherwise. Valka as a good example, the people turned on her quickly, even as the Cheifs wife, she was soon ignored by many. Gothi found it amusing that the women she used to know who was seen as insane by some of the community (Too idealistic for her own good by the rest), turned out to be right. Her amusement wore off because for the first time in her long life. Gothi didn't have a plan.

The gang and Gobber prepared to leave the cove to walk back to the town. Gobber now successfully caught up on all the group knew. To be honest. Gobber took it better than anyone expected. (Including the man himself). He was a little dubious at the plan tomorrow. Send Astrid in, hope to Thor she convinces the rest. But there was no better plan. He would be ready to act if needed, but besides that, there's not a lot he could do.

Hiccup looked around the cove once more, this was the place he met Toothless. This was where he applied the saddle (Sadly he hasn't tried out flying yet). And this could all be over tomorrow, it was like a mini Ragnarok. Tomorrow would be the deciding factor of their lives, of Toothless' life. What if Toothless never flies again? He'd never be in contact with other dragons, never see his home (However dreadful it sounded by Astrids description, you know... with a giant tyrannical queen and all) ever again. He'd be executed before he ever took to the skies for the first time since Hiccup was on his prosthetic fin.

Inspiration Struck.

The rest of the teens were already at the exit and Gobber broke Hiccup out of his epiphany by gripping his shoulder and speaking.

"Hiccup, we're going back, you should come too. It will be getting late soon."

Gobber mentioned looking up at the sky which by this time was late afternoon. Hiccup turned to see the rest of the gang awaiting him. He needed to be alone in the Cove, he didn't want anyone else to know.

"Uhh, Gobber I think I'll stay a while to spend a little more time with Toothless, just in case all is not well tomorrow."

He said slowly. Gobber and the teens seemed to buy it so they left without another word. When Hiccup was sure they were gone he ran towards Toothless hopped on his back and whispered to him.

"Okay bud, time for plan B"

Gothi had nothing more to add. So Astrid was excused, she left in a hurry. Either the lass was hiding something from her, or there was no more to it. Astrids appearance would then have to be the reason. Why and how she was sent back remains to be seen. She suspects Loki, she has a feeling it is something sinister. As Loki trying to trigger Ragnarok seems like a viable theory. But what if it's something more? So many questions. So little answers. The one wish Gothi has is that Astrid could of informed her earlier. But the girls initial distrust and fear of the outcome halted her. If there was a chance to end the dragon war this may be it. But at a price as great as Ragnarok? it remains to be seen...

Astrid planned on heading straight to the cove to help with Gobber. To her surprise the gang (minus Hiccup for some reason) and Gobber were entering the outskirts of town from what she could see on her vantage point way up on the mountain. The journey down was substantially quicker than the journey up, but it still took her a good half hour to reach the bottom, she still hadn't seen Hiccup enter the town (unless he did from when she was on the side facing away from Berk). When she reached the town she sought out Fishlegs. When she found him she got to questioning.

"How did it go?"

She asked. Fishlegs was slightly startled by her sudden appearance but responded none the less.

"Well, we got Gobber, we didn't know who else to get next, and it's practically too late now, we Expected Gobber to take longer. How did it go with Gothi? Hiccup told me she asked for you."

He replied. Astrid sighed and told Fishlegs the good news first.

"Well, I think I got her on our side. She seemed okay with the whole dragon thing, she knows I'm from the future. So she trusts me. And she isn't running to Stoick as far as I can tell."

Fishlegs had a smile appear on his features at the implications of having the single most influential person on their side before he raised a brow in curiosity.

"How did she know you were from the future?"

He asked. Astrid grimaced as the bad news was next.

"She got a sign from the Gods… A warning… of Ragnarok. Something we can or can't prevent, she didn't know what triggers it, only that it has something to do with me being here… It could be me being here thats triggered it for all we know"

She blurted. Luckily there was nobody around. Fishlegs seemed to understand as the smile had long left his face. There was a long silence as the information sunk in before Astrid decided to change topic.

"So wheres Hiccup?"

She asked, Fishlegs, happy for a new line of conversation responded eagerly.

"Oh, he's in the cove spending time with Toothless, you know, just in case it all goes sour."

Astrid nodded halfheartedly, it didn't sound like something Hiccup would do. But she wasn't always the best judge of character (An example being the first fourteen years of her life) however, her instinct had never failed her. And her instinct told her something wasn't right about that. She decided that if it was really bad, there'd be fire raining from the sky or something Ragnarok...ish. So she decided to get an early night and talk to Hiccup in the morning.

The morning where their fate would most likely be decided.

* * *

**Astrid should really learn to listen to her instinct more. that and read up on Ragnarok because fire raining from the sky only happens when it's Too late Astrid. Sheesh... Anway, Where is hiccup, what is he doing? is he getting into trouble. Find out. After you buy the next chapter. the monthly subscription starts at- Okay I'm joking. (but seriously give me you money.) well. not seriously. because you can't even if you wanted to. **

**Anyway, after my absolutely horrible money grabbing attempt. Follow, Fave, Don't actually like Aeroplane Jelly (I'm still confused, is it Jelly shaped like an aeroplane, is it Jelly served while in flight, or is it something else entirely!?) umm, Try and be badass with your new replica sword you got for Christmas and try to shop some branches and accidentally break the sword so the blade comes off the hilt. (That wasn't detailed enough to hint that it actually happened to me... right?) Anyway.**

**Cya**


	43. Preparing for war

**To finish the story, here's an extra long chapter. Things are about to get real guys. Time is running out for both sides. And yes. day one and day two is preparing, Day three is ragnarok. not the last day. Just so you know.**

**Review Replies**

* * *

**BEST OC Maker: Yes these do all seem like likely causes. Or it's Astrid merely being there. Thanks for your review :D **

**silverwolvesarecool: Thor and Odin already know. Hence Ragnarok and Heimdall etc. They just were too late in stopping them. Alsthough I don't read percy jackson (I haven't even read HTTYD books. I'm a disgrace D: !) That dragon does sound cool. And if it can kill Gods then.. Loki should Run. Gothi is awesome. She reminds me of Yoda... XD Thanks for the review :D**

**century99: Yes but the elder has already chosen, And re-enactments can't be made now. What with the gang knowing different stories and and Gobber being with them. Also. The village will demand to know why Hiccup went in in place of Astrid. And what Hiccup is doing now is for Hiccup to know and you to find out XD. Thanks for the revirw :3**

**ivanganev1992: Yup. Hiccup hasn't even properly learnt to fly toothless yet. And yes, Hope for the best. See where that gets you. (The story isn't tragedy so yeah.) Anyway, Thanks for the review :P**

**a random person: Yes but Like Gothi mentioned, She may be the elder. But her influence only lasts so far. People like Mildew/spitelout/ other dragon haters will surely speak out against it. Remember, Stoick still has a personal vendetta against all dragons for his wife. (Which is in vain because we know he's alive... but of course he doesn't know that). Anyway, Thanks for the review :)**

**Ninuhuju: When you mentioned that I could just imagine you holding up a cup of mead XD Here's to her not messing up either. Happy new year and Thanks for the review :D**

**StormMoonRabbit: Hey, it would be cool. "Can Gothi from time-zone A please come to the stand?" Gothi-243 what do you have to say for yourself? XD It would be funny. Thanks for the review :3**

**thlss: No problem. Theres a longer one right now XD Thanks for the review :P**

**Scarabeye3000: Here you go. I hope you enjoy. Thanks for the review :D**

**One Bright Light: Haha. Your review was a nice surprise to find. I'm glad that your excited for the story. Thanks for your review :)**

* * *

Preparing for war

* * *

Three days. Three days he was told. Three days of a blizzard. And then a war to end all wars. All these years of having Berk, and year of that protecting and preserving it. and now his home is going to, most likely, be destroyed in a battle to end all battles. His doubts about Ragnarok not happening were minuscule, his dream. The events of the last few weeks. The Gods desperate attempts at intervention… His vision of his father… He might be meeting him soon… wait… Oh isn't that just great, His father must be so proud, he was chief for a good few decades. Kept it out of harms way and was a good leader. Hiccup… Hiccup was chief a year and then he's managed to sentence everyone to death by being there when Ragnarok begins... not great on the "I want to be an Einherjar" Resume. Wait. Would there even be honorable dead after this? Also, If there was no hope why were they even preparing an army!? oh wait, Vikings, they would go down swinging, and it was his job as chief to be a figurehead for that. Well that settles it. Hiccup would ride out (Fly out) with his tribe in three days, to where he knows not. But it's the end of the world, troubles bound to find them.

Gothi was turning out to be accurate. The first snowflake signaling a blizzard on it's way reached the shores. Hiccup had called the whole village to the meeting hall. Gobber as the translator for Gothi. Everyone had heard the horn. Some had their suspicions. Hiccup began the meeting.

"Everyone. Calm down. As you may of noticed. The surroundings aren't what you'd call quiet, but you're not helping!"

Few of them seemed to actually listening, in a state of half-panic. They all quitened when Gobber yelled.

"Shut Yer Gobs you son of a half trolls!"

Everyone seemed to get the message that they should remain silenced as Gothi walked up onto the platform. Gothi began writing in ash that was supplied by Valka as Gobber translated. The information being new for him too.

'_I am going to be very blunt with you Berkians. War is upon us. Ragnarok. Fimbulwinter is predicted to last three days. Buckets feeling it already. Heimdalls horn has been blown. We must prepare for the the end… The end of everything you know.'_

Gothi wrote as Gobber translated. Nobody (Save Hiccup earlier) disputing or questioning it simply because it was Gothi. There was light muttering and a few children asking what 'Ragnarok' is and of course Buckets pained wails from somewhere in the crowd presumably near Mulch. But in essence it was a solemn realization that there was no coming back from this war. No glory to be held after the battle. There would be no honorable dead. This was it. Gothi, after witnessing the realization on everyone, took that as her cue to continue.

'_I know it seems hopeless but we all knew this day was coming. __Armour every last man, woman and child. We will fight as a whole one last time. We are Vikings, We are Berk. Do you want to be known by the surviving Gods and Humans as the city that went out quietly? Do you want to be known as the army that gave up too easily? The people who were silenced hastily? Or would you rather be remembered as the City that roared the loudest, The Army that fought to the death, The people who cried long and loud! There will be war. And we will fight it. And there will be survivors. And we will fight to keep it that way.'_

She finished. The morale of the people had returned. The message was out. The people were dismissed so that those of higher rank could discuss strategy and tactics. This meant Hiccup, Gobber, Valka, Spitelout, Gothi and Snotlout. Astrid however wasn't allowed in (for reasons only known to Hiccup and few others at that moment). Astrid had since found her way to the others of their gang as they left the hall. Eret was included as well. They made their way to the old catapult through the scattering Berkians as if just being there would shield them from the harsh reality of the war to come.

When they arrived they all sat down unceremoniously was the twins, Fishlegs, Eret and Astrid looked out into the ocean. It would be a few hours before they were to move all their things to the great hall to be there until the blizzard rises and the war begins. But for now they were just reminiscing of a sort. Ruffnut was first to break the silence.

"Its not supposed to go like this."

She said as she cast her head downwards and played with her braid. Tuffnut sighed despairingly and placed his head in his hands while Fishlegs tried to comfort her.

"I-Its not the worst way to go. I mean that well. Umm, At least it wasn't an ordinary battle. We have survived until Ragnarok. And dying in Ragnarok is uh… Good.. Right? I never really understood the fighting…"

Fishlegs tried. Astrid had a hardened face and her barriers, dormant ever since she set foot in the future threatened to awaken once more in this time of despair and anxiousness for a battle everyone was destined to die in. Save the lucky few, none of which from Berk. None of the names in the Scriptures matched any of Berk.. (Why couldn't Her and Hiccup's names be Lif and Liftraser? Hel why couldn't all of Berk survive?) I guess thats just not what was meant to be. Tuffnut spoke breaking the silence that had once again encompassed them.

"You guys are the best. Seriously. If we're all going to die. Wouldn't do it with nobody else. Well. As long as Ruffnut keeps her stink away from me."

He said. Not excluding his sister just by force of habit insulting her. Ruffnut. Taking it as a compliment punched her brothers Arm while saying.

"Yeah, And as long as you keep your girly Hygiene away from me"

This of course snapped the twins back into themselves as they began rolling on the floor wrestling. The common sight helped the others break out of their own little hopeless thoughts. Eret was next to talk.

"Yeah guys. We're all going to die in a few days time. And theres going to be a smoldering blizzard before it. What are we doing wasting the last free-time we'll ever have outside? Why not another Dragon race. One last time. For Berk."

The twins stopped their fighting while Fishlegs had a smile tug at his lips until the remainders looked at Astrid who still had barely grasped flying her own dragon. (also a bit from not knowing Eret that well.) Seeming to sense this Fishlegs went to cover for her but Astrid cut him off before he began.

"Why not?"

"So we decided we can't hold out on Berk because the elements will be against us as well. The sky is less dangerous and we can make better use of the dragons as well. Everyone can ride a dragon. Even the kids can be carried by adults or can ride their own. "

Gobber pronounced. They had decided their course of action. Now they just had to talk tactics.

"So. Formations."

Spitelout mentioned. Looking towards Hiccup who seemed to have a knack for knowing a practical formation for dragons. Hiccup sensed this and took his cue.

"I was thinking having the Gronckles be the real brawn of our force, being the most heavily plated. They would take the middle, they will be the second line. They will be the brunt of our army. They have the heavier shots and can take a hit. They will be a steady line of fire. Gobber. This means you. I want you in control of that."

Hiccup stated as he took some tokens representing Gronckles and placed them all in the centre of the map they were all gathered around. Focused, everyone listening to Hiccups ideas.

"We have a lot of leftover dragons from the sanctuary. All willing to listen to Valka and myself. Valka, You have the most experience with them, You take the semi-wild dragons and keep control of our flanks. You will also be in command of our rare dragons such as Eret with Skullcrusher and Phlegma with her Snaptrapper."

He said. All pacifistic or diplomatic intentions forced down due to it being Ragnarok. There _was_ no peaceful solution. Valka quickly nodded while adding.

"Cloud-Jumper is respected, He'll keep control of them, and i'll do my best with the others."

She declared. Hiccup nodded in return whilst adding the wild dragon tokens (that were all created a few hours prior by Gothi) to the table on the sides, continuing.

"The terrors are quick and agile. These can also help the flanks and zip to where we need them instantly. These will be in control of Gothi, Who shall ride with you Valka, On Cloud-jumper."

The two nodded in silence and let him continue, He added the terrors everywhere, as the maneuverable force..

"The twins are destructive geniuses. And Zipplebacks can release a large amount of Gas and then detonate them to make a larger explosion. Multiple Zipplebacks would likewise have a larger effect. Zipplebacks could cover a retreat, Cover a flanking maneuver or just have a wall of fire to hold off and hurt the enemy. They are a wildcard. And there is no better people to put in charge of our wildcards then well. Our wildcard twins. Ruffnut and Tuffnut know how to cover, and they know how to attack. They will be able to handle the Job. "

Hiccup thought it a better Idea to keep the dragons separate. the more of the same ability, the bigger it's impact. Diversity would make them have less weak points. But it would also be a major problem for them to successfully attack. Having different dragons trying to do different things right next to each other spells disaster. he added the Zippleback tokens behind the Gronckles. The group was silent as Snotlout felt his job was coming up.

"Nightmares will be a last stand. They are hot headed, easily angered and will fight to the death. We will try not the engage in close quarters with many Nightmares to begin with. They will be a last resort push. When many of our fellow Berkians are downed."

The hopeless word of "When" and not "If" Being another reality check for those in the room.

"Snotlout. This is your department. Don't attack until I order you or If I'm downed, until you see a distinct fault in our lines."

Snotlout Nodded at his job and thought of a cocky remark to come back with. His tongue was void of stupid comebacks. Snotlout had put his immaturity behind him. Hiccup added the Nightmares to the very back and Hiccup continued.

"Spitelout. We have those not equipped or skilled enough to fly on dragons at least in battle. When we find land again, as we will head towards the mainland and out of the archipelago. You will be in charge of the ground units. The ground units being passengers on many of the Nightmares who have no use until we are on our last legs. I suggest you ride on your sons Dragon. Will probably be the last time."

Hiccup said in knowing that he will probably see his father soon. In this world or the next. His father is no doubt a Einharjar. And will rise on the day of battle. He moved on to the last one. The one that involved him.

"The Nadders are the second quickest dragons we have. Astrid and I will take command of them. Nadders are quick and deadly. They have poison darts that in numbers would equal a volley. This can be used as skirmishing and rapid attacks. Their magnesium fire would be a great opener to a battle as it will melt and weaken Armour or defenses and is quick to kill those it hits. Our front line will be hitting hard and fast. Me included.."

He said informing them of his intention to take the Nadders to the front-line. He put himself and Astrid as pair commanding as Astrid had not the experience or the skill whilst riding a Nadder yet. The others were still silent, no-one really finding a better plan. Use the dragons strength in numbers, And Have a bunch of (unfortunately) wild dragons as a flanking force or even a decoy. If Hiccup had it his way. They would be pent up in Berks great hall sending peace notes to their attackers and letting all their dragons free so they were not to die by human intervention. but life is life and sacrifices need to be made. He is thankful that if anything he is dying by Toothless' side.

There was a long silence before Gothi intervened.

'_This plan is the best we are equipped with. and we shall go through with it. All final preparations will be made tomorrow. You are all dismissed for these last few hours before Fimbulwinter'_

She wrote. Everyone was quiet, silent and obviously grim about their chances versing infinite enemies possibly. and Gods. Hiccup made his way outside as the cold air filled his lungs. All besides Snotlout and Valka left towards their homes instantly. Valka put a hand on Hiccup before telling him she's be at the house gathering anything important and he should take the day off.

She also soon left and soon it was the once small and lanky boy next to the once small and lanky boys bully. A bridge long crossed and rebuilt.

"So Hiccup... What now?... Umm... Wanna go find the gang cuz?"

Snotlout remarked. Clearly avoiding talking about the looming end of the world. Hiccup nodded as they went to the first place they could think of. The catapult. Hiccup had barely gone down the steps when a onyx dragon charged out from behind a house and tackled him over in front of an amused Snotlout.

"Ah. Toothless. You big black slobbering dragon! I would actually like to look presentable for the last three days that we're here!"

He said struggling to stand and wiping remainders of saliva off of his face. There was a rush of wind commonly known as a dragon flying overhead and all three of them looked up to find Barf, Belch and Skullcrusher racing head to head. And suddenly they knew where the gang was. Toothless was first to lower his head and nudge Hiccup as if whining. 'why can't I race!?' Hiccup laughed and turned to Snotlout who had since found His dragon casually sauntering towards him.

"Snotlout. Want to team up against them?"

Hiccup questioned as Snotlout. Surprised Hiccup asked to be on his team for a race smiled and nodded. Arrogance left behind in knowledge that there was no time for it.

"Yeah. Why not?"

* * *

**Remember, this was an extra long chapter. Don't expect these kind of treats for long. :P or should you? Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and look forward to the next chapter, the next day. the last day before the end. Remember. Ragnarok is the predicted death of EVERYONE. Hope you didn't get attached to anyone or whatever...**

**Review, Follow, Join the club, join the family. n... e?... Get sad you can't put how to train your dragon in the mickey mouse club theme song. Be 70% certain half of the people reviewing currently have no Idea what your talking about. Fave and Read :D Plus choices... free-will is a good thing :D**

**Cya**

**Also, Yes I'm aware Gobber doesn't own a Gronckle per-say, he owns a Gronckle like creature. so sorry Fishlegs. **


	44. Last Minute

**Sorry guys I'm being really bogged down the week just past and the week to come. And School will be resuming not long after that. So fun! But regardless, here's the next chapter. Rather uneventful, but touching none-the-less.**

**Review replies**

* * *

**BEST OC Maker: I shall, And thanks for the review :P**

**Nelly: Hehehe, Glad your excited. I anticipate your reaction for what I have in store. The build up is intense atm, I hope I can deliver. Thanks for the review :P**

**One Bright Light: Well, Is there a loophole to Ragnarok? Did me, Dragonbow117, Find a loophole to Ragnarok? probably not. But it's never bad to hope... Thanks for the review :D**

**StormMoonRabbit: Yes, That one! Hotburple!. I did know it... The awkward moment when I look at Norse mythology for httyd and not httyd dragons for my story... And yes I have watched ASDF movie. Although I do believe the most recent ones lack some quality (although still humorous) Anyway, Thanks for the review :D**

**Lord Jaric: Oh yes, what did they do? What did Astrid do? It could be her mere presence in the past as I keep reiterating. But nobody actually seems to believe that... (their loss) What would the reaction be if I turn around, flip the genre to tragedy and have them all die. probably a forest fires worth of flames but it's a funny concept to think about (for me)... Anyway, thanks for the review XD**

**silverowlvesarecool: Yeah well, I've played way to many RTS games to be healthy. It doesn't really matter if you don't know what it means.. it's just... I know tactics is what I'm trying to say. And how Hiccup sets it up is how I would probably set it up. :P Thanks for the review :)**

**astrid-c-hofferson: Review 1/ Yes, I am insane (One I made a story like this, two I'm loving it) , Not sure if in a good way XD  
Review 2/ umm.. h-hhck... (Coughs)... umm, Creative license?.. Yeah the world submerging doesn't really work for me... I mean yeah sure dragons but... Not everyone flies dragons... And I've already changed too much to even consider mythological..ly accurate so why not just throw caution to the winds... Thanks for the reviews :3**

**Guest: Well. First there's a three long Blizzard. And then in that time wars are raged. After that. The frost and fire giants will spill over into Midgard and the Gods. The Jotun (Jotun=giants I'm pretty sure) and the Undead will all do a classic fight to the death. That was very vague but You get the point, there's also all this other important stuff that happens that I've cut because it doesn't fit my story so... yeah it's the end of the world Viking style. Thanks for your review :D**

**Ninuhuju: Hehehe. I really hope your not attached to any httyd characters which of course is a stupid idea because of course we're all attached to them so yes. Brind tissues (not this chapter... the next future chapter) Also I probably should spoiler alert that... (Or I could be lying. What author spoils the book before it end... it could be me or it may not. You never know.) Anyway, Thanks for your review :3 XD**

**WhiteWinterStar: Thanks. I do try my best to write the drama, and I need the practice... Because boom theres going to be drama. XD And I'm glad I made it touching. Snotlout I think is just hated on way too much. I quite like him to be honest. Sure he can be an arrogant prick. But there's quite a bit of good in him too. Thanks for your review :D**

**NightSpirit528: I'm glad you decided to review, it's not hard to forget there's more viewers than reviewers sometimes, although it seems illogical to think that, you just see the reviews and you're like: "Oh nobodies reviewed for a while... My story sux :(" (even though, like I said, is illogical and stupid) but anyway, glad you have been here a while and enjoy it :D Hope you continue.. also.. What about everyone in the past? Thanks for the review :)**

**Nightfury94: review 1/ Well, as long as you can deal with the occasional long chapter all will be okay :) I was a way a bit so a long chapter was my gift of repentance I guess.  
Review 2/ I do often re-read storied I love form the beginning, I'm glad my story has reached this status for somebody :) Thanks for your reviews :D**

**ivanganev1992: Yes but the majority of Berk wouldn't really know about melting scales to replace a prosthetic (this is what I've been able to digest of your review btw, I'm quite tired atm) The other prosthetic is non-existent. They only have the prosthetic that can switch between solo and co-op flying. Thats wall we've seen in httyd-2 and My creative license is wearing thin what with Ragnarok and all XD. Regardless. I thank you for your review :3**

**Cameron: Well you are most welcome, and I thank you for reviewing :D I appreciate the appreciation XD**

* * *

Last minute

* * *

Day two, Tomorrow was the beginning of Ragnarok, Hiccup was dubious, even with their strategy, that they would last more than a day or two. He had just awoken in the great hall with the rest of his tribe. The race yesterday had brought back so many memories.

'_Snotlout! pass the sheep!'_

'_Snotlout! I thought you said we were teamed!'_

'_We were! But it's a new game! Haha'_

'_Some things never change...'_

It was the last game they would ever have. And he would probably still be sour he lost to Snotlout… Traitor. He should punish him for that, he is the Chief… Well, it is Ragnarok so he can be excused. He rose from his makeshift bed to see the others only lightly stirring or still fast asleep. He slowly got up, still in his flight gear, and yawned as quietly as he could.

As he stretched out his stiff limbs another figure rose from their sleeping place. Astrid, still fourteen in an adults body… And now they were all going to die. That's something to get people optimistic... It was probably from something Astrid accidentally did in the past. He hadn't even had a dream to warn her. Or say goodbye. Maybe tonight… For old times sake... He doubted it.

Astrid walked over towards him slowly. Still a little shaken from yesterdays news. The horn was still blowing softly in the distance, Damn Heimdall had a good diaphragm.

"Hey."

She began.

"Hey…"

Hiccup replied halfheartedly. A sudden pang of guilt hit Astrid because he was probably thinking of his fiance. The real one. So she looked at her feet nervously and breached a touchy subject for the sake of... She's a Viking Thor dammit... And this has been killing her ever since she found out about it.

"Hiccup… I would like to know about… About what happened to your father."

She waited for the words to sink in before she quickly tracked on.

"I mean, not if you don't want to it's just with us going to war tomorrow I would like to know what you've been dealing with.. And what happened to my Chief… Not that you're not a good one it's just… Yeah.."

She finished, realizing how stupid her reasoning was… It sounded better in her head. Hiccup sighed nostalgically and told her anyway.

"Well, there was this guy… Drago Bludvist, whom I'm convinced is still out there. He… He wanted to control dragons and not befriend them, He killed anyone who got in his way. And we got in his way… And dad was killed… by a controlled dragon."

Hiccup said concisely, pain resurfacing from the traumatic event. It would all be okay he knew deep down. Stoick would be preparing for war in Valhalla anyway. Way to go. Maybe his dads proud of him and how he's done as Chief, maybe he's disappointed just like the "good" old days. Maybe he doesn't know. Regardless, He could be meeting his dad again tomorrow… or maybe not. He might even meet a God and be able to give them a piece of his mind. That would be dandy.

Astrid took the time to register this. So dragons could be controlled against their will. is this why Hiccup was so upset about it? because it was a dragon. and it wasn't its fault? Maybe it was a dragon of Berk. That seems plausible, but she didn't want to press it. Something about seeing Hiccup in pain makes her feel bad. And she wants him to smile again, so she punched him in the shoulder as affectionately as she could and responded.

"We're Vikings, it's an occupational hazard."

She smiled. Hiccup couldn't help but have his lips curve upwards at the old Viking saying favored by his dad. Hiccup instinctively kissed her on the cheek in thanks but forgot this was fourteen year old Astrid who's still kinda new to the whole affection part. When his head moved away he realized she had practically turned scarlet and she looked at her feet.

Astrid cursed herself inwardly for being so weak. Thor-dammit she never acted this way, except when she was around Hiccup granted. But wow get a grip girl! She scowled in her mind.

He smiled as her bashful and dazed expression give way to one of stony resolution, given away by the blush that stubbornly remained on her cheeks. He patted her on the shoulder and went to go get breakfast from food storage.

The day was quite short in retrospect, there wasn't really anything interesting going on, save the blizzard, the distant horn barely heard over the crashing snow outside and the low murmurs of hopelessness and despair but at the same time Viking confidence and aloofness.

Valka was getting a good look at the meade-hall. With so much rebuilding to do and lots of getting used to Berk again, She barely had time to look at her surroundings. But now, with all the dragons in the rafters and around the place and doom just a step around the corner she had time to just.. Sit.

Valka may be a dragon-sympathizer but it made her no less a warrior. Most generals and veterans would say silence is a warriors greatest friend. Gives them the element of surprise, time to plan, to execute said plan.. To lie in wait. and to maneuver with a clear head.

But over the years of survival against trappers sometimes being separated from Cloudjumper for days. She knew this was wrong. Silence gave a warrior time to think. And when a warrior has time to think, they have time to fear. And then when a warrior is afraid. They would make choices to get rid of that fear. And that's where everything falls apart.

Valka stood from her position and shook her head to dispel her thoughts as she went to the other side of the Meade-hall listening to the half-hearted conversations of those waiting for their doom. She went to go find her son. She knew that the speech from Gothi yesterday wouldn't last long. Which is why Gothi was most likely going to say... Write another morale boosting speech tomorrow. Therefore actually motivating the despairing Berkians to fight.

When she reached Hiccup he was knee-deep in conversation with Fishlegs who was halfway through his lunch, Hiccup contrastingly was not eating and had a bunch of note papers and scrolls scattered across his side of the table as he jabbed at a paper while paraphrasing it aloud.

"Yes but theoretically, if it was caused from something that happened in the past a direct communication into the past to advise against said something could prevent Ragnarok, correct?"

Hiccup spouted hopefully. Never giving up, even now. regardless of his acceptance to fight the war, any little idea that could get them out of it he would jump on. Valka wished others, (Herself included) shared this kind of hopefulness and enthusiasm. A sudden swell of pride came about for her son and she suddenly knew that she needed him to know that no matter what happens. She was proud of him. Fishlegs swallowed his food and then responded.

"Yes, Again, Theoretically. This is assuming we know what the problem is, and if we can get you a communication back there AND assuming we're not too late, or that said something is unpreventable. Again, it may have nothing to do with it! Ragnarok's time may just be now."

Fishlegs tried. Hiccup shook his head instantly and retorted.

"Too bigger coincidence. Loki poisoned Astrid and/or sent her back and now it's 'Ragnarok' to put it simply."

He tried. Fishlegs reasoned a bit more.

"Hiccup, for all we know Astrid in the past can still fix it without our intervention. We can have hope. But we have to face the facts. We're going to war tomorrow… And I'm still bummed you didn't let me lead the Gronckles. I would nail it."

Hiccup sighed as his own baseless hope subsided. He would fight tomorrow. Inferno was fully loaded and gassed up. He did chuckle at the boys sourness to not being the leader of his respected group.

"With all due respect Fishlegs. Gobber has seen many battles. And also, I need someone who doesn't look important to take over if the enemy tries taking out important figures. Would you really want the pressure of being targeted?"

Hiccup responded. his real reason is simply, Fishlegs wasn't there and Gobber was. But Fishlegs would swat him on the shoulder for that. Plus. Fishlegs was making the desert tonight… He was rather a good cook. Fishlegs bought it anyway and nodded in agreement while Valka cleared her throat.

"Oh... yes mother?"

Hiccup pronounced once he noticed his mother standing behind him.

"I just wanted to talk to you, It is the last day we have anyhow."

She began. As if it were móðir's day and that somehow gave her the right to get any favor she wanted... In which it actually did.

"Mmm.. Okay. Give me one second"

Hiccup said gathering the papers strewn around the table. They were clearly notes on the debate he was just having. Which for some reason he had to write down and explain in detail as if he were a prodigy of a philosopher. He stood up and left Fishlegs to continue his lunch.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

Hiccup said. A little less enthusiastic than his last conversation, then again, it's not every day your mother pulls you from conversation simply to talk to you.

"Oh, I don't know. Well not really... Although I did want you to know how incredibly proud I am of you... For everything, you've held it together when most people would have cracked ages ago. Excuse this being out of the blue..."

She declared whilst putting a hand on his shoulder. Hiccup after a small silence nodded and responded likewise after the words sank in.

"Err, Thank you.. Although I'm not really sure what I'm doing, but I'm glad you've been here for me."

Hiccup replied, he knew he wasn't good at tact, or socialization with his parents in general. But he did try his best. The praise from his Mother accepted although sporadic.

"I know it's a bit sudden, but I never really get the chance to tell you, let alone talk to you… You're always so busy, running off to who knows where fixing who knows what"

Valka joked. Earning a smile from Hiccup, she pulled him in for a quick hug, which he returned. And when it was over she made herself take in a breath to not tear up. Only half managing both. Hiccup caught on and hugged his mother again. She may not of been there all his life. But somehow they both just… Clicked. That made forgiving her absence a whole lot easier somehow.

When they pulled away again Valka smiled tearily and began again.

"Now go, You should spend this last time with your friends. Not your mother, I've made my peace."

She said as she ushered Hiccup back into the scattered groups of Vikings.

Reality really surfacing for a lot of people. This was the last time they got to peacefully spend with anyone. Everyone they ever cared about. But what was this peaceful nonsense? They were Vikings. And the feast that night was one to remember.

* * *

**Well that's two chapters from the future, you guys Know what that means.**

**Móðir's day = Mothers day**

**Also. For the next future chapter... I have to beg you guys to read until the end, Because I'm going to make a risky move. That is all I will say. (I am so going to loose half my followers for this next stunt...) But whatever, I've set it up this far, lets go all the way, is there anyone who will ride the rest of this story with me, no matter what happens!? What say you!?**

**Read. Review. Fave and Follow. **

**This story is ending soon, and so are my ideas.  
I am not a poet, and I haven't rhymed in years,  
Although I wrote this story.  
Its success is in your hands.  
For It was made not crude or gory.  
It was because of you, that this tale stands.**

**~ Dragonbow117 (My thank-you poem to you, before everything goes haywire. The calm before the storm as Gandalf would say)**

**Cya.**


	45. Ragnarok Part I

**Pfft. You guys thought I was going back to the past now. Nope Its Ragnarok! Have fun! lets hope they live this chapter!**

**Also that thing that I said was going to happen this chapter that everyone will hate me for? Not happening yet. That will be in Ragnarok part 2**

**Yggdrasil: The world tree**

**Rus: Russia in ancient times**

**Review replies.**

* * *

**BEST OC Maker: Well, you'll see if I'm fine yourself this chapter... or next chapter... or by the end of the story. :P (Gods I'm so screwed) Thanks for your review :D**

**Mikowmer: Aww, you rhymed so much better then me.  
Looks like you just need to wait and see  
I'm glad you'll stay until it's finished.  
Lets hope the quality hasn't Diminished.  
I hope you like my attempts at suspense.  
Anyway, let the story Commence  
I'm happy I managed to get a rhyme to.  
And thanks for your review :D**

**StormMoonRabbit: Well. That may be the case. You still don't know for sure if thats the case, but I guess if you want to believe that then you'll be findin out anyway :P Thanks for the review :3**

**Nightspirit528: Well one would think so, but here's an extra one just for the Hell of it! Thanks for the review :)**

**silverwolvesarecool: I'm also pretty happy with how the story is turning out. Glad u like it. Thanks for the review :P**

**century99: hahah, Yeah, It's not even this chapter. I thought it was, but I write too much, so next future chapter it's going to just go down. it's dragging on longer then expected already :P**

**ladipretender: Yes, the sarcasm that you are displaying is completely subtle... (Sarcasm.. In case you couldn't tell :P) I'm glad you will read at least until after the event, that, by the way isn't happening this chapter. because suspense! And also, Thanks for the review :)**

**Guest: Predictable aye? Don't count your chickens before they hatch, I could pull a plot twist Night M Shyalaman huh!? (Looks at predictable story.) What? I said I could. Not that I am, it's just... one day I might... And I'm glad the goodness makes up for the predictable...ness. Thanks for the review :P**

**Nelly: Yeah, about that... sorry for the wait. I was pretty busy. And happy that I have at least 3 people confirmed to read to the end. :P The suspense is still going. The real nitty gritty hasn't even begun yet. Thanks for the review :D**

**Ninuhuju: Say what? Why does everyone think it's his leg? Sure I wrote about it a bit. But I'm not sure If ive been subconsciously building it up to seem like that or something because theres just so many guesses to it. Hmm. Well. what a shock for people then... But yes, think seemingly insignificant. Thanks for your review :P**

**a random person: Thats four people reading till the end confirmed. XD It's just going to be the five of us! Woo yeah!And no it was a terrible poem, had 0 technique save rhymes :P Thanks for the review :D**

**The Stranger: Thanks, I have many ways I could of or would of done this. But I am happy with the way things are turning out.. But anyways, Thanks for your review XD**

**One Bright Light: Hmm... *Reads the lines* *Pauses to discuss something with cat that randomly decided to be on the bed at this point* Yes, This most certainly points to you saying that theres:  
A) A character death or  
B) a Dues Ex Machina. okay well it's not B. Yet. :P but the battle is coming... beginning, this chapter. so enjoy :D and the A/B (Or C) isn't this chapter, sorry to scare everyone like that.**

**kentimagine: Well that was cynical, (first sentence, everyone else is like: "Oh no don't let anyone die!" and you go. " I guess everyone dies") but I guess that could be a way this story goes. Clean slate it so Ragnarok doesn't come. It is a possibility. and it is a creative one. But i'm leaning in another direction. lets see if it's similar to yours hey? Thanks for the review :P :D**

**thlss: why thankyou, I'm glad you enjoyed it, lets hope I can deliver with the suspense. **

* * *

Ragnarok Part I

* * *

Hiccup awoke with a sigh as the smell of mead wafted from other sleeping Vikings. The horn was still blaring. It hadn't gotten louder. So Ragnarok must still be a few hours… or probably minutes away knowing his luck. This was going to be it. He would probably die today. Fighting Giants? how fun.

He rose to his elbows on his makeshift bed. It seemed a lot quieter, The blizzard was beginning to die down. He should probably wake everyone up from there last night on Berk. The only one he could see who was up as Gothi. Silently watching from up near the platform where meetings where held.

Hiccup slowly rose up and approached Gothi to ask her how long they had when all sounds from outside stopped almost instantly… Including the horn. What did he say? Exactly. Of course it was minutes. Wait. Were they saved? Was Ragnarok off? Maybe the Gods decided to take a rain check on the end of the world. Who knew?, But of course, the Gods weren't in control of this one. He looked to Gothi who shook her head and Hiccup knew what was about to come next.

This was going to be one Hel of a wake up call.

-0-

Everyone was scattering around the snow covered village. doing last minute final preparations, mounting their dragons and getting into formation. The Horn that blasted them all awake was ear splitting and loud. And they could already feel the world shaking slightly with the world tree about to start flailing out and everything. Everyone was nearly in position now.

Gothi managed to silence everyone before they took off however. How? Maybe they all just felt her presence and shut up. That or Gobbers insistent

"Shut yer hungover jaw muscles and listen to the old woman for the first and last time in yer life!"

Might of been a clue. Gothi drew into the snow near Valkas dragon for her last morale boosting message as Valka translated.

'_Every war begins with a spark. Every war ends with a last stand. Every war will consume lives. This war began with an explosion. It will end in a genocide and it will consume all our lives. Yes. This is the end. However, Is this an excuse to lay down and die? Is this a valid reason to let all you have lived for be washed away because you will die anyway? Of course it isn't! We are Vikings. We are Berk!'_

Valka translated. The crowd began murmuring in agreement. Pity party.. or pity feast over and the urge to fight to the death never really leaving their systems. Gothi continued.

'_And if you want to throw away what life you have left then be my guest. But for the rest of us. We will fight to the death. And Give rise to a better world! Who will ride to war with our Chief, one last time!'_

These murmurs quickly rose into a full blown cheer. Gothi then mounted with Valka on Cloud-jumper and the rest of the Vikings did the same with theirs. All eyes then looked to Hiccup. Oh Gods… it was his turn to make a speech.

"Umm…"

He almost stuttered when the silence was once again regained and people looked towards him. His dry mouth with no words ready to surface was suddenly a trigger of memories from other times all eyes were on him and he was speechless. When he was useless. Memories of burnt houses, ruined defenses, injured people. all because of his mishaps. Yet they trust him now with their lives?

"I… I've seen a lot in my life I'd rather not… Like... The white of the Red deaths teeth. The death of my father… Or Gobbers Skivvies."

This earned him a few laughs as he gained a little courage and continued.

"And I'm about to see a whole village... My village go to a war they can't win. Children forced to fight that war… Children that can barely lift an sword… Lets face it, we're kind of desperate here. Grappling in the dark for any hope of survival… And that's exactly what the enemy wanted. They want us desperate, sure we have a pretty good formation but people who are despairing won't fight to the extent of their abilities.. Which everyone would agree yes? However, This is where they are wrong."

To the confused glares of the crowd he continued

"The enemy thinks us weak. They want us on our knees, figuratively, when we go to battle. This is where they are mistaken. If anyone here even listened to Gothi's speech you already have to be tenacious. The enemy has already underestimated us in that regard. Giving us the upper hand. And what I want all of us to have in this battle. Is the will to survive… Not the expectancy to live through the war. But I want you to fight for your survival to the last breath. They are confident and lazy, they have the numbers, and the foreknowledge that they wipe us out the the brink of extinction. with the exception of those lucky few. Using their confidence against them we shall take them by storm. the most powerful weapon we have is not that of an axe or a catapult or even a dragon!... It's our will to survive. The urge we are born with. What we fight for. What we live for... Now lets wield it like Vikings. And die with Honor! Who's with me!"

He was met with cheers he never thought he could muster as he mounted an awaiting Toothless. Before even the cheers stopped. The ground began shaking more violently. But this wasn't Yggdrasil. This was something much closer. The mountain to be exact. Everyone began taking off hurriedly as the mountain where Gothi's hut is ... Was began erupting in fire. The molten rock quickly spewing off the top and rushing towards the village below. Before anyone knew it they were all in their formations and in the air circling Berk as it was engulfed by lava that was summoned from Helheim itself.

Ragnarok, had truly begun.

-0-

The inhabitants of Berk had been flying for about twenty minutes now in the direction of Rus. The mainland. That was where the fight was bound to be. They managed to see, from the air, whole fleets in the ocean from other tribes. All ready to fight. Alvin and Dagur (Who had escaped outcast island some years ago.) included. Everyone would meet their end today. They flew over the random tribes fleet with no interference, they were too High and the fleets would be more focused on survival then settling petty grudges. Save Dagur probably. But they didn't stay to find out.

Astrid was quelling her nerves on the upcoming battle by whistling lullabies that always seemed to comfort her in this situation. The ones her Mother used to sing to her. Nobody else could hear it because of the wind buffeting around her and the speeds they were going. Soon enough though a shoreline was seen on the horizon. As well as everything else one would imagine Ragnarok to entail. Fire. Battles. Armies. Death.

The whole of Berk was suddenly alert and ready to fight. The Jotuns seemed to be crushing this village, who decided that standing their ground at the Village was a better Idea. Hiccup sighed at the inevitable battle before them. He flew up above the rest of the Dragons with Toothless so everyone could see him. He gave Valka and Gothi the signal to command their flanking dragons outwards. While he gestured for the land parties to get prepared. The Gronckles would just follow the Nadders and attack in a second wave. Hiccup gave the order to Astrid and the rest of the Nadder riders to tailgate him. This was it. The fight was underway, Hiccup turned his attention back to Toothless who was already growling in anticipation.

"You ready bud? This is it"

He said while getting a few flaps higher and then pulling his wings in for a massive drop. And time seemingly stood still for a moment of pure silence. Before gravity took hold and the wind picked up. Toothless alone would be intimidating enough. But for a whole Armada of Nadders to curl in their wings and begin a nose dive would be quite the spectacle had it not been Ragnarok.

The ballistic cry of the Night fury began to rise in the ears of all those below and above. Nadders in hot pursuit. Hiccups enthusiasm and joy of flying replaced by determination and battle ready confidence he didn't even know he had. The shots of over fifty dragons preparing to bomb the battlefield scattered with Giants. During their descent the only thing that was heard was the wind, the cry of a Night fury. And the fire of dragons, ready to strike.

The ground was approaching fast barely anyone could here Hiccups cry

"Attack now! Pick your targets!"

Before a blaze of dragon fire graced the battlefield. Toothless shot his first fireball at an unlucky giant that just had time to look up from the house he was mauling to have a shot of plasma to the face. This was followed up by the Nadders behind him leveling out at the last minute and delivering a power packed magnesium blast to any Jotun unlucky enough to cross their path. The Jotun, who were unsuspecting of this surprise attack from above barely had any ranged weapons to counter with. As Nadders danced across the battlefield near the beach. Scorching their targets and dodging any swings towards them.

Hiccup dodged a Jotun soldiers swing easily before spinning Toothless around and shooting a plasma blast right behind his head. Instantly killing it. Toothless then took to regaining altitude so Hiccup could call off the attack as quickly as he began it. Not wanting to get too stuck down and keeping the Nadders to quick attack runs rather than lengthy fights.

Astrid had just shot some of Stormfly's spines into the chest of a Jotun. It was merely an annoyance to the Jotun until it realized it was poison. Easily treatable. Not on the battlefield. Regardless it would take too long to take effect but before she could lay waste to it with her fire another Nadder came across the back and killed it with a trail of magnesium fire all up it's spine.

She was just about to pick another target before she heard Hiccup yell from somewhere on the battlefield.

"Regroup in the skies. The Gronckles are coming! They'll finish them off!"

He yelled. Clearly wanting to get out of the way of the fire-line that's sure to come. The Jotuns were disoriented and demoralized form the first strike so retreating back up into formation wasn't hard. The Gronckles were closing in on the beach followed by the landing parties. Not to mention Valka off to the side picking the best time for the flanking maneuver to come in.

When they got to the skies Astrid met up with him before shouting over the sound of the battle.

"Off to a good start!"

She said, realizing that without ranged equipment, the Gronckles, if high enough, would be out of range and could fire at will. Hiccup seemed to realize this too.

"Agreed, lets hope we can hold it!"

He yelled back.

The Gronckles reached the beach along with some terrible terrors that were keen to say the least. The Jotuns had barely gotten into a staggered formation as they were still having to deal with the towns resistance let alone the dragons from above. However they were just lining themselves up for destruction as Gobbers war cry was a signal to the Gronckles to open fire. Blasting the Jotuns from afar. One threw it's weapon towards the mass off Gronckles that easily converged around it and continued on their way. Jotun after Jotun falling to blasts from one Gronckle or another. Soon enough the Jotuns were in full retreat before the Land parties even got organised. They didn't even have to call in Valka. Casualties were too low to really count at the moment, maybe they lost a careless Nadder rider but that was it. A good start indeed.

Hiccup didn't order a pursuit of the quickly vanishing remaining Jotuns. He landed in the village with the ever grateful villagers. More eastern than anyone has seen but they still spoke Norse.

"We thank-you for your save back there. It's hard to find camaraderie in Ragnarok."

A large man which Hiccup would assume is the Chief spoke aloud to the panting villagers who had come back to the village after the fight. Hiccup finally took in his surroundings. The houses were still of Nordic style but they had a small difference in them, they weren't boat shaped, they looked like a bunch of really small mead halls. Square houses... hmm… He then moved on to the people, wearing similar stuff to them, Yak, leather, wool... There was a dead Jotun in the town square and he figured it would be just slightly taller than a house. Still pretty large. But not so big that they would be impervious to fire.

"It's no problem, the longer we can live it out the better. And helping you guys seems like the first step towards that. "

Hiccup said earnestly. The more the merrier, and the longer they might survive. The Chief looked at Hiccup analytically before he spoke aloud.

"Agreed. We can hold here. However you'd do best in the skies. The Jotuns will target you next. We might just live through the night. "

He said before Hiccup nodded and turned back to his army and yelled.

"We move in five! Take a breather, eat, drink, maintain your dragons, and then we move!"

He said with authority that was clear to even him now. Born-leadership coming off him in waves. His father would be proud. He was probably fighting in some random area. All of the armies of Berk and the village went quiet as the distant blaring Horn of Heimdall. Stopped.

-0-

Heimdall Finished his breath from blowing and left the horn to get armored for Ragnarok. It was time to take the fight to the Jotuns. Everyone knew it was Ragnarok. There was no more need to warn anyone anymore. He would kill as many people as possible before he got to Loki. Whom he was destined to kill and be killed by. Loki had crossed a line. And now they were all going to pay for it. Thor personally wanted revenge for Loki's mockery of him at the the last feast he was at and for Baldr but he knew he wouldn't be able too.

Tyr was next to him suiting up in the best Asgardian armor before the Einherjar came in to armor up next to the Gods. They would head to the mainland and await the child with the Night fury. The one whose clan was indirectly at fault for all of this. They didn't hold it against them though. Ignorance was not a crime.

Heimdall, with his enhanced knowledge and sight could see one Einherjar quite especially excited to return to the realm of Midgard. It was none other than the boys father himself. He finished armoring up and then ran with the rest of the Gods and the Einharjar to the Bifrost. This was it. They were going to Midgard. They would fight Fenrir and Jormungand. And Baldr would return too. Everyone would die in the end. But as Heimdall saw the young seer that couldn't speak, write: 'They would fight to the death, and give rise to a better world'. and he agreed, So he charged into the white light only to awake on Midgard with the rest of the Asgardian Army.

* * *

**Yes, I didn't do the risky thing and no, thats not all of the battle (battles, and also it's barely begun) and Yes the Gods are now proper characters... Well at least Hiemdall is. And Yes they are going to be near Hiccup. Why? because isn't he a significant part of Ragnarok? or at least it's beginning? Something happened with him. Or is it Astrid? **

**also, can you tell who my favorite Norse God is?**

**Review, Fave. Sheree is an odd name. Live long and prosper! umm. I think I'm actually running out of things to say here... umm.. Read and follow!  
**

**Cya **


	46. Ring of Fire

**I know there isn't really any day/week formula here, and I'm posting on a whim. But that's because stuffs gone haywire. And also, School. So, fun. **

**Review replies.**

* * *

**BEST OC Maker: I shall, I look forward to your reviews :P Thanks for the review :D**

**silverwolvesarecool: It has begun, how will they live. Good question. no I haven't heard of Rick Riodan. But that book on Norse mythology does sound good :P Sadly I'm not doing ancient studies anymore. hmmm. I'll look into it... Thanks! (And thanks for the review :)**

**Nelly: Yup, That part is probably never leaving. you can feel whatever you like. The only people prohecied to survive Ragnarok is Lif and Liftrazer. And yes, something is going to happen, In Ragnarok part 2. Which is as you can see. Not this chapter. Thanks for the review :D**

**One Bright Light: Yes, what is she doing. Preparing for a day of training no doubt. And whats Hiccup doing in the past. He said something about... Plan B? And yeah, writing the action sequences aren't my strong-suit, but they are really damn fun. Thanks for the review :3**

**ivanganev1992: True, you didn't need to state every single event that could be changed though :P It just seemed a little excessive for a review. But hey, you care enough to write it, I won't stop you! However, if the past continues, wouldn't it just lead to Ragnarok anyway? Have I created two timeways? (Dr who would be dissapointed... or proud) What have I done... Anyway, thanks for the review :D**

**Nightspirit528: Exactly, Now, here it is. Your questions will be answered. Hopefully. Anyway, Thnks for the review :3 :P**

* * *

Ring of Fire

* * *

Morning.

Not just any morning, Not one where she'd lazily get out bed, say hello to her fiance and then go training in the woods. Hel, Not even a morning where she'd wake up in the past and figure out what in the name of Baldr she was going to do about the dragon war… The latter was closer. But it was the last day of dragon training.

The decider. Not just for the competition, but for everything to come.

Astrid managed to get out of the house reasonably early, she had to talk to Hiccup about what to do if it all went wrong. And figure out a backup plan quickly. She tried his house, easily scaling the wall to his room, something she did a lot of in the future that was once in the past. When she entered however, he wasn't there. Odd. He wasn't the morning person.

She then tried the forge, to see Gobber pounding at metal, however not in his usual jovial happiness. He seemed more focus as if he was conflicted or in deep thought. Everyone had been like this, Astrid included, she wasted no time as the event was mere hours away.

"Seen Hiccup? He wasn't in his house."

She said, quick to the point as always. Gobber responded like such.

"Haven't seen him, Actually I don't think he even returned last night."

Astrids instinct flared up again. Oh Gods, What had he done. Gobber waved it off casually and went back to his work. Without so much as a goodbye she slipped out of the forge and made towards the cove. As soon as she was out of sight of the village her brisk walk became a fully fledged sprint. Soon enough she found herself standing at the entrance. Anxious to find out if he did what she thinks he did, or merely slept with his dragon in a cocoon. She hoped for the latter, although she was quite dubious of it. When she entered her fears were proven correct as there was no russet haired boy or onyx dragon in sight.

She returned to the village angry at the boy who was probably off doing something stupid. He can't have luck with him forever. When she entered however, she began to find people were starting to wish her luck for killing the nightmare later in the day, time was running out. Her past self would probably say something like 'I don't need your luck' or 'It's fine, I know I've got this' but now if she were honest she would reply. 'Guys, i'm seriously not going to behead one of my great friends'. The looks she'd get…

-0-

Gothi was slowly making her way down to the village. Gods warnings still on her mind. 'Ragnarok is upon you, The girl is from the future, and she is the key to preventing, or causing it.' clearly, if her suspicions are correct, Loki would throw her back here hedging on the bet she would fail. It's got to be something that one wouldn't suspect, couldn't be obvious. Even if the girl was hiding something, it had to be something subtle. Something neither of them would think of.

She continued her line of thought as she approached the bottom, ready to lend her aid and counter the predetermined Mildew spout when everything's revealed. That sour old man would do anything to keep people hating dragons. Dragons should be killed in self defense, not out of pure hatred. Someone they need to convince before they act upon this hatred however, is Stoick. She hoped her authority was enough.

-0-

An hour of waiting by the forest-line for Hiccup and he still hasn't return, her annoyance and anger turning into worry and fear. Had something happened to him? was he alright? is this what Gothi was talking about? She didn't have time to dwell on these thoughts as Snotlout came to fetch her.

"Astrid, babe, they're beginning soon, they need you at the ring"

Astrid sighed but stood up anyway.

"Have you seen Hiccup? he didn't return last night. Also, not your babe."

She asked while walking towards the ring. Snotlout put his arms around her while continuing.

"I know he has a Night fury and everything, and you like dangerous dudes, but I mean, I don't get what you see in him again, I mean. I can be a pretty dangerous du-"

He was cut of with a pained yelp as Astrid twisted his arm that was previously on her shoulder. She was quick to turn on him.

"Listen Snotlout, I'm going to tell you one more time, and one more time only. I'm not interested. I like Hiccup, in case you haven't noticed, we're dating. Now get over yourself, and grow up."

She said before walking off towards the ring, She avoided the word Love for now, because damn, she was technically of age, she didn't want people getting ideas. assuming she got past today. Regardless, She was irritated once again. So she took off at a brisk pace to probably, her doom.

Snotlout grabbed his throbbing arm. Realizing once and for all, the one he deep down actually cared for was lost.

-0-

Astrid breathed in deep breaths as she stood at the rings entrance, still no sign of Hiccup, Chiefs words bellowing from up on the podium.

"Now if someone were to tell me that after all this dragon training, Astrid, would come out on top, I wouldn't be surprised in the slightest."

She face palmed internally as she remembered a time when this was for Hiccup.

"Astrid has been the Viking prodigy for as long as we can remember, being strong through hardships and trials. Nobody could be more inspired or proud of Astrid then I or her parents. Today, she becomes a Viking, today, she becomes. One of us!"

Stoick finished yelling, prompting cheers at his great charisma and words.

"Not for long"

Astrid muttered under her breath, watching as Stoick took his seat in the chiefs chair. Suddenly. Words echoing in her mind brought more relevance than she'd ever thought.

'_If it goes wrong… just make sure they don't find Toothless'_

'_I will just, Promise me it won't go wrong.'_

_..._

"I promise it won't go wrong."

She said to herself finally answering the question she asked Hiccup long ago, as if the question was originally meant for her. Gobber rounded the corner at that moment and spoke.

"Good luck lass. When it comes down to it. I got your back."

He assured, She nodded and entered the ring walking with her head up, ready to face her defining moment. The crowd slowly went quiet as she chose her weapons, all pretty sure the axe would be her first choice. However, it wasn't. Deciding a shield and a knife, using Hiccup for inspiration, was the best choice. She then moved towards the center before announcing

"I'm ready."

The door's locks then began to creak as they unlocked slowly in some sick form of torture, before Hookfang seized freedom and burst through the doors with more power than eight battle-axes. After this show of force, he quickly scampered around the ring, looking for a way out and a target to zero in on. not being picky, he quickly fired at the audience who dodged quickly. However, this was when he noticed there was a small but confident looking female Viking in the ring. His head twisted to look at her before his entire body dropped to the ground and faced her head on.

"Show-time."

She whispered to Hookfang, who probably didn't get what she meant by that. Or anything, actually.

Hookfang slowly approached her as if weighing her as a threat. She would make it easy for him. She quickly dropped the knife and shield and raised her hands upwards in a universal sign of peace for the dragons. Hookfang noticed and his caution quickly gave way to some curiosity. The crowds curiosity quickly giving way to caution. This was it.

"Whats she doing?"

"Has the girl gone mad?"

Were just some of the things she heard circling the ring, the dragon was becoming more trusting so she addressed the more important issue now.

"I know this is confusing, but you must listen, well, firstly as you can see it's not attacking. Secondly. Why is it so passive. Not something you'd expect from a mindless beast is it?"

She got straight to convincing, she had to be quick before they turned on her, the confusion was the best way to quickly get her points across. before she could continue however, being quick to heckle, Mildew came into the scene.

"Witch! H-Haggard, you've been practicing dark and wicked arts!"

He spouted, the audience would be quick to dismiss him though, right? She laughed in response and retorted.

"Or, they could actually be the opposite of what we thought they were and actually have another reason for attacking than what we once knew!"

She replied. However, Mildew clearly had something else up his sleeve. Hookfang finally trusting her enough to put his snout on her palm. earning a gasp from the crowd. Mildew saw his opportunity.

"See! look at how she controls it with her wiccan and sinful magic. I knew that those long disappearances into the wood meant something. You've seen it yourselves, She disappears for long hours into the forest and we have not sight or trail of her is that not correct!?"

She seethed as he did have a point, however, it wasn't for something like that. Fishlegs piped up, to the rescue finding it in himself to have courage.

"Yeah but, We go with her, we were training as a collective group, she rarely enters the woods alone anymore since we started dragon training."

He tried, the crowd still eyes glued to the dragon, but seemingly quiet enough to listen to the conversation, Stoick was extremely quiet, The rest seemed to be reserving judgement.

"Pfhah! You lot of dragon sympathizers wouldn't go into the woods to 'train' any more than a dragon be moral! I bet you participate in these Helheimish deeds. I bet you're praying to Loki himself!"

He yelled, now addressing the crowd. Who were still as Stoic and Stoick... 'no actually Loki's the reason I'm back here, convincing your sorry asses of the truth, again.' She wanted to bite back, but she was having trouble here. Where was Hiccup when you needed him. Mildew seemed to have enough of not getting a response out of the crowd. So he took matters into his own hands.

"You really think your powers can keep the beast contained! You really expect us to believe there's a brain in this thing? Observe as I show you what happens when you're no longer in control. Filth."

He spouted, picking up his cane and with more grace then you'd expect from an old man. Jumped through the bars and landed in the ring. Hookfang giving him a cautious and threatening glare. Plus a growl. He was wearing a helmet after all.

"Mildew, step back. You don't want to threaten a Nightm-"

She began but was cut off by Stoick.

"No! I lost my wife to these beasts. If you want to prove their innocence, it shouldn't attack. Right?"

Perplexed, panicking and desperate, she retorted.

"What? That's not what I said at all. Were you even listening? I said they weren't evil I never said you should threaten them!"

She pleaded. Too late. Milder swung his cane at Hookfang who, with lightning fast reactions attacked, butting Astrid out of the way and turning to kill Mildew. The crowd snapped back into action and yelling. while Mildew was pinned under the claws of a Nightmare, who was about to attack. Astrid quickly got in the way.

"Hookfang, I know he's annoying but this isn't really helping your case."

She pleaded with the dragon, who didn't calm down at her soothing. Bloody hotheaded dragons. But before Hookfang charged up and fired there was a distant sound. One that made even Hookfang flinch. The distant sound of a ballistic plasma blast being fired up. Astrid smiled at the incoming, and very much alive boy and his dragon. The crowd was stunned to silence before Spitelout cried out.

"Night fury, Get down!"

The crowd ducked besides certain members who knew exactly what it was. And then the chain link roof exploded in a purple pulse as smoke enveloped the arena. Hookfang was on guard instantly. Forgetting about the old man who was released and scrambled towards the side of the arena, clutching a scratched arm.

Astrid caught the attention of Hookfang and began calming him down, with the smoke and not seeing the Night fury. Hookfang began to actually calm down. When the smoke cleared Hiccup was atop his dragon, he seemed slightly pained, but not much else that hinted what he was up to.

He merely stated to Astrid before dismounting his dragon.

"Miss me?"

Everyone lost their listening skills apparently at the sight of a Night fury, and everyone came jumping into the arena, weapons and all. Hookfang became alert again while everyone surrounded the four. Even Stoick had jumped down. But, before anyone could get a shot at the dragon. Fishlegs came bounding in, picking up a weapon from the forgotten weapon rack and began pointing it back at his own tribe, quickly followed by the twins and Snotlout.

"what took you so long!?"

She asked Tuffnut, who had been just watching along with the rest of the teens during those eventful minutes.

"Enjoying the show of course!"

He said, before looking back at the confused and slightly disarmed Berkians. Even Gobber managed to get to the front the crowd and begin pushing them back. Toothless and Hookfang were snarling and circling themselves. Clearly seeing who was defending them and who wasn't. There were many confused yells.

"She's got them under control too!"

"Gobber! Seriously what?"

"Snotlout. Get back here or Gods help me I'll-"

Gothi however, who had been reserving her use for an opportune time, slowly walked through the discombobulated vikings and made her way to the front. Right past Stoick who was busy yelling over the other cries at his son.

"Hiccup, what are you doing there! Get away from those beasts!…"

He spoke the next bit a lot quieter, only the elder seemed to pick up on it.

"I can't lose you too."

Aligning herself with the teenagers, and Gobber, she calmly raised her staff, a few of the Vikings that spotted her had already silenced, the rest would need a wake up call to who she was and where she stood. She banged her staff on the ground. And the sky shook and then thunder bellowed. Effectively shutting up all the Vikings and the dragons combined. She silently thanked Thor for that.

Everyone then slowly looked to Gothi, who gestured to the teens behind her as if to say.

'_Good luck'._

* * *

**That title though. Now Astrid, if you want to be Nadderbait, you need to go through: "THE RING, OF FIRE!" Ahh, nemo. XD**

**Anyway, I hope this wasn't too dues ex Machina. I really tried to have it suspenseful with my crap tone of Characters all seemingly doing nothing. Also. Where WAS Hiccup. **

**Read, Reply, Have a need for speed... umm, the velocity/fast moving not the... other thing. Cry a river, and drown those that made you cry in a tidal wave of vengeance. Fave and follow :D **

**Cya. We are nearing the end now, truly, I know I said that 10 chapters ago, but the plot left if growing short. **


	47. Tough Decisions

**Don't you just hate it when an author seemingly up and leaves for two weeks straight without hide or hair of themselves? Yeah, Me too. **

**But seriously I'm super sorry for doing that 2 you guys.**

**Review replies!**

* * *

**BEST OC Maker: Well, You ask where he's been? I'll tell you where he's been, He's much to shy to tell you so I'll tell you where he's been. (That wasn't me referencing a musical at all) Thanks for your review :)**

**silverwolvesarecool: Bet you didn't expect it to take so long. Apologies :/ Hmm. Loki. Everyone wishes him pain. Lets see what I can do about that. Anyways, Thanks for your review :D**

**Nelly: Yes. Mildew is just a sour old man. And yeah, I hope I did my first flight scene justice. Hehe, your nerves are misplaced. Not this chapter, I'm explaining Hiccups absence. Also Yes. Snotlout definitely got his what for. :P Thanks for the revirw :3**

**Nightspirit528: Gothi is giving them a chance to explain, as writing it out herself would probably take to long :P. And I shall :D Thanks for the review XD**

**Ninuhuju: Niether. And that's the only hint I'm ever going to give. Of course, your going to have more suspicions about what it is after this chapter, definitely. Thanks for the review :)**

**MickeyNoMouse: Why thank you :D Glad you liked it. Thanks for the review :)**

**litwick723: Sharkbait HOO HA HA Sharkbait HOO HA HA Skarkbait Hoo ha... okay. (Best part of nemo ever :)) Thanks for the review :3**

**Irisoftheesky: Well, it seems, If I do the maths, that, Considering I have never gotten cookies before and I've never taken too weeks to update. Your Cookies were too delicious, which means they are counter-productive to the story. I suggets holding back on the cookies for me :P But heres the next chapter and I promise never to keep you hanging this long ever again. **

**ivanganev1992: Yes, Stupid mildew. But the thing is, Astrid doesn't actually have any dragon nip on her. Why? Because Dues Ex Machina thats why! And yes, Gothi for the win :D Thanks for the review XD**

**StormMoonRabbit: What!? I thought it was a good joke... Its not like I make bad jokes ALL the time... Much. :P Thanks for the review :3**

**tlss: Why thanks, I appreciate it :D Thanks for your review :)**

* * *

Tough Decisions

* * *

Served him right. That scratch on the back. None of the teens in the ring seemed to pick up on his back however. Did they even notice his departure? Probably, they actually recognized him as a human now.

Hiccup forced himself not to clutch at his throbbing back as he faced off the Vikings confused yells, that was all cut short when Gothi raised her staff and summoned thunder from the clouds (if not for the situation he would of gawked in boyish awe at the spectacle).

'_Good luck'_

She seemed to gesture towards them as the crowd went silent.

Right now he had to do something, If only he could think straight with this pain…

-0-

'_Okay bud, Time for plan B'_

Hiccup took off into the sky, knowing that without any experience, he was kind of winging this. Pun intended. The ascend was fairly easy, He had a "Cheat sheet" He had made from inspiration of what Astrid explained back when he first created the prosthetic. She knew how it worked, technically, And he got the jist of how the tail flaps worked, he just wished he had some practice.

When he had gained a quite a bit of altitude and levelled out he took a moment to watch the view in awe of how beautiful it looked. He felt free, he felt happy he felt… Like this was what he was meant to do. He got focused again as he decided to try out some features.

"Okay bud, I'd just like to try a few things, so I can get used to these mechanics"

He yelled over the wind, even though Toothless clearly didn't understand him, but that too felt natural.

Toothless Grunted back in agreement to whatever his rider said. Hiccup was probably congratulating him on his skill to fly, And maybe he's also saying he'll give him fish after this… He'd better get fish, he's not going to be the dragon every Viking comes to pet in their slow trickle in to see him (why can't they just all come? If they're so nice and all) It's not like he wants any attention… It's not like he wants much att- It's not like he wants _all_ the attention!… All the time… Because seriously, come on! Payment is clearly a reasonable ask.

Hiccup had managed do keep his horizontal position well, the cheat sheet was thus proven accurate then. It was late afternoon, but there was still plenty of light about. time for a little practice.

"Alright bud! We're going to take this nice and slow, no Night fury stunts. Alright?"

Hiccup again, shouted to practically nobody, he stayed levelled out for a few more seconds before he tested the descend position. Toothless got the message from the predictable motions of the boys foot, he angled himself into a dive as the speed picked up and he sped through the air and free fell towards the shimmering expanse of water.

Hiccup fanned Toothless' Prosthetic out before they hit the water and it worked, perfectly, this whole thing was going without a hitch. He sped through the hole in a rock formation with glee as he was seeing scenic views in fast motion… In the air.

He saw a sea stack in their flight path too late and he quickly tested out the turning as he was late to apply them the dragon kind of smashed into the sea stack, (and when he says kind of, he means, smashed into the sea stack) They got their balance back as he apologised.

"Sorry, I was late wasn't paying attent- Look out!"

He yelled to no avail as Toothless, again, flew straight into the side of a sea stack.

"Sorry, My fault"

Toothless slapped Hiccup with his ear, earning a grunt of indignation from the boy. Thats it, Fish and a wing load of neck scratches. What a 'seated on his back' driver his friend was, Sheesh.

Hiccup contemplating going up as high as he could as the inner child threatened to burst out within him, but he had an important Job to do, so he flew as safely as possible to his destination, Dragon island (which he has no idea how to find by the way, but maybe if he flies up high enough he might see it or something.)

-0-

Turns out Hiccup didn't need to fly very high, Toothless lead him right there. Along with a swarm of dragons who were carrying whatever they hunted for, he would of noticed if this was from his village, Toothless keeping straight on target.

The nest was literally everything he thought it would be, Surrounded by fog, grey stony appearance from the outside, red gloomy ominous glow from the inside. Perfect, homey, he could so not get used to this.

He stayed oddly quiet in his inspection of the nest. But he had to see the queen, if there was any way of stopping it, he had to see it. Study it himself, that and he also needed to train some wild dragons to convince the village. Which was sounding like a stupid Idea to him anyway. If they don't like dragons, how will adding dragons make it better?

But it was the only plan he had, he wasn't about to let Astrid go in and try and convince a crowd of people that had about as much chance of listening as Mildew riding a dragon. Even if his life depended on it.

He scooted around the nest, with a really nervous Toothless nudging him toward the exit. He rounded a corner looking for this giant dragon that was proving extremely difficult to find when he stumbled upon a group of juvenile Nadders. Of course. What else. The dragons were immediately on edge and aggressive.

He cursed as what seemed to always infringe upon his life had to involve Testosterone in some way. His cousin having to prove he was the toughest and shunning Hiccup like a disease, This dragon wanting to end his life for interrupting it's beauty sleep. (Clearly not working). His father always being unwilling or confused on how or if he should help his son in any way shape or form. That and his excessive lack of Testosterone in general. What a useless hormone. There was probably literally no Viking that knew what a hormone was! (That trader had given a lot more useful information in that 'science' book)

He remembered his training with Astrid and quickly rose his hand in a calm manner.

"It's okay, it's okay. Nobodies going to hurt you. I'm just having a look around"

However, Toothless noticed the predicament and came rushing in, growling and snarling at the Deadly Nadder. The Nadder. Being too young and naive to realise messing with a Night fury probably wasn't the best idea. Growled back. Hiccup tried to calm them, but it was already drawing the attention of many other dragons who were cautious and curious as to why this human was in there nest.

Toothless fired a warning shot at the Nadder who roared back threateningly. This was about to be blown into a full on fight. Hiccup resided to calming Toothless.

"You're making it worse come on Bud. He wasn't going to hurt me please keep your calm!"

He said with some effect. The Nadder, Cocky and reckless kept growling. Toothless kept a death glare on him. Hiccup tried calming it down.

"sorry about him, But you have to calm down!"

He said as the cave grew quieter for some reason, he attributed it to his focus. The Nadder was not having any of it. It shot directly at Hiccup. But Toothless saw it coming and jumped Hiccup out of the way being fireproof and all. Toothless claws however accidentally ripped through his top and cut his back.

He exclaimed in pain but was back up in a beat. Toothless was snarling at the Nadder again. Who had quietened quickly. Toothless huffed at his intimidated foe as it scampered off a few seconds later. Hiccup groaned in pain before contemplating.

"Huh, That's odd... The Nadder wasn't intimidated by your snarling befor-"

Thats when he felt the warm breeze on his back... He was in a cave... Either they had been doing some renovating to get a wall removed or there was something _making_ that air move.

He turned around to see a giant Dragon, having emerged from the red smoke below. staring at him with what Looks like curiosity. Breathing calmly as the air from it's giant lungs were inhaled and then exhaled unto Hiccup. Like it was taking in his scent... Savouring him. Toothless turned around and whimpered. As if realizing the probable death situation they were in.

"Uhh, Hi, we were just leaving… Sorry to not stay around for a entrée of me probably but we have to go"

He said slowly climbing on to Toothless back, Said dragon twitching in anticipation. The giant dragon dubbed, 'The Red Death' As Astrid called it, Growled. He laughed nervously and then he and Toothless took off in a flash. But the red death was after them from the moment Toothless opened his wings. They dodged it and headed for the opening in the top of the mountain, for added difficulty, all of the other dragons in the cave rushed the exit as well because they clearly wanted to be as far away from the queen as possible right now.

They climbed just ahead of the giant dragons mouth. All the other dragons managed to get ahead of them and Toothless was dodging other dragons while Hiccup was still checking his cheat sheet. The Queen burst out the top of the mountain still on their tail. However it was slightly confused as which one it was chasing with a bunch of random wild dragons scattering around the place.

Toothless and Hiccup just kept climbing into the clouds. There they would be safe. However they didn't get much further was the Cheat sheet flung out of it's holder.

"Oh just grea- My cheat sheet! Stop!"

Toothless caught the sound of distress that clearly meant to stop moving, so he complied, However the hook that was once connecting them came unlatched at the sudden stop. (On the bright side he caught his cheat sheet) and in an instant they were falling, separated on a high-speed chase towards the ground. Through the clouds Hiccup tried to reconnect them again.

"No Toothless, angle yourself towards me, try not to spin. Almost there!"

He cried as he got towards a position that he could grab on to the saddle, At this moment they burst through the clouds towards the peak of the dragon island mountain with the Red death, still on top, searching for them. Hiccup just got back into a dive with Toothless before his ballistic sound gave away their position to the Queen. Hiccup had the cheat sheet in his mouth as he panicked and pulled back on the wings of Toothless. They shot diagonally down the mountain barely missing the queens jaws. But it was quick to pursue them. Hiccup got the cheat cheat out of his mouth before realising they were approaching an army of sea stacks with the additional problem of Fog and the place being completely unfamiliar to him.

He took one last look at his cheat sheet, hoping to memorise it in a second before ditching it and hoping beyond hope something would help him. However, at this moment something took over, be it divine guidance or pure instinct. Hiccup subconsciously clicked the lever into position and aimed right for the gap in the first row of sea stacks. He shot past it just to be faced with another one, he clicked into a turn as Toothless spun just in time. This was met by another Sea stack, though a little further away, still close enough to see through the fog, He dodged to the other side, torpedoing and luckily to go through a hole in the one that he didn't see that Toothless picked. The Red death clearly wasn't dodging, a little more charging straight through them with no abandon to be dodging.

However, this was slowing it down as Toothless and Hiccup dodged through the fog and cleared the sea stacks. Only to take a sharp right and get out of the view of the Queen. who flew straight past into the open air. And was clearly not happy that the pesky intruder got away.

This being said. Hiccup had no idea which way he was facing. Was he heading towards Berk or not?

-0-

After the Red Death returned to it's smashed up mountain. The two went hours into the night searching. Finding an island to power nap on (which turned out to be a full on sleep until roughly dawn) and then searching the remainder of the time for Berk. Which he did find. (eventually) It was just… Well.

Astrid was already in the ring when he got there, (so much for the whole saving Astrid plan) which was about midday. He was there just in time to see the Nightmare (who was dubbed "Hookfang" by Astrid) pinning down Mildew, and Astrid pleading with him to calm down, And it clearly wasn't working. The secret was obviously out. But why Mildew was in the ring he had no idea. He gave the signal for Toothless to dive who was already growling in preparation.

They dived straight towards the side of the Ring. Making sure he wasn't going to hit anyone Toothless blasted through the chain link cage and dived in...

-0-

Hiccup looked out as the pregnant pause continued, nobody really ready to talk just yet. However, He had now decided it was time someone said something. If nobody else was going to... He would.

"Well… Where do I begin…"

* * *

**Sorry I didn't progress the whole in the ring story much yet. But hiccups whereabouts needed to be explained. **

**Also.**

**Average worries when uploading a chapter:**

**"Will they like it?" 60%**

**"Are there any mistakes that I missed?" 30%**

**"I hope the stories going somewhere/ not digging itself into a hole" 10%**

**Worries when uploading THIS Chapter:**

**"They're going to hate me they're going to hate me they're going to hate me" 99%**

**"Other" 1%**

**So... yeah.**

**Read, fave, just don't respond any-more, spacedive into an ocean of marmalade, Go into the woods (gr8 movie/musical) follow and review :D**

**Cya**


	48. Moment of Truth

**I forgot to save my polished version, lets type it all out again shall we?**

**I know I haven't updated in ages. But please bare with me, Life has gotten busy and tough and I had to force myself to write this within two weeks. Also I'm rushing the beginning again because it was all typed out and everything. (i had a really touching speech that is now lost to the deleted spaces of the internet) also, again, sorry for the wait, but it's going to be like this from now on.**

**Review replies**

* * *

**Litwick723: Well, Astrid does have every main character on her side. Including Gothi, the Idea seems so less far fetched when there's more people involved :P Thanks for the review :D**

**StormMoonRabbit: Literally me when writing that part: "I'm going to take test drive, that so many people have done before, and take it to the VERY NEXT LEVEL" and then that chapter was born... Guess I did okay then, huh XD Thanks for the review :)**

**silverowlvesarecool: I am pleased you were entertained. And the past may or not be corrected, I have changed the ending about three times since last chapter (damn you plot bunnies) anyhow, thanks for the review :P**

**Nelly: I agree with that, Bad luck, although other people like to claim it's him messing up. I'm with you. it's bad luck all the way. And thanks for the review :)**

**One bright light: Hiccup? Reasonable? Eloquent? in the same sentence? what world you living on? :3 (must be a world where Httyd reins supreme... Any flights left?) anyway. Thanks for the review XD**

**BEST OC Maker: I solemnly swear that I won't make Hiccup or Astrid die this chapter... ... ... ... ... (What, I could just be doing this to scare the shit out of you, you know...) but anyway. Thanks for the review :D**

**Ninuhuju: I can definitely attest to that statement, in a lot of ways, and not just today, Ugh, this week has been terrible so far. (Well not now because I'm updating, obviously.) Thanks for the review :P**

**a random person: Yes I missed you, and it sucks because your a guest and I couldn't stalk down your profile and pm you demanding you return (Umm *cough* err, not that I do that btw) but yes, your absence has been noted. So thanks for the review, and welcome back. Also, side note. I have to thank you especially. Because you are the earliest reviewer here presently. Many fans have come and God but you reviewed in chapter 3 and have remained until now. (unless there's two "a random persons" and I'm mistaken Xd) But seriously, thanks for being my most dedicated reviewer :) (To all others this is NOT favouritism, Its true, check my reviews if you have to.) So unless my very first reviewer jumps out of the woodworks.. you are the first reviewer that's still here now. Thanks. :D **

* * *

Moment of Truth

* * *

'_Well… Where do I begin...'_

Hiccup said as he finally got a grip on himself and shoved the pain down as far as he could. All eyes were on him, just like when he screwed something up, again… Well, It's not like he didn't screw up, In their eyes at least (Or with the Red Death in Everyone's eyes but he's ignoring that for the moment)

"Well, the first thing you should know about this is I trained a dragon."

He said then quickly tracking on whilst gesturing to Toothless, who had stopped growling at Gothis' Thunder but continued to death glare his audience.

"This Dragon, specifically… Umm. No I'm not a sorcerer of epic proportions but at least that would explain some things right guys?"

He said and gave an awkward laugh afterwards. Nobody was amused so he lost his forced smile and laugh and got to the point.

"Dragons are innocent. Always have been. Always will be. Sure, they've killed hundreds of us. Here's a scrollsflash, We've killed Thousands of them! Also, minor note. The only reason they raid us is to feed a giant mountain sized dragon that controls them and eats them otherwise."

He pronounced bluntly. There were a few blank stares so he elaborated after a sigh at the slow minds of his tribes people.

"On their Island theres a massive drag-"

He was cut off by his father.

"Their Island!? So you've been to the nest!"

His father broke out of the silence in a yell. The dragons began growling again and the people began murmuring angrily. Astrid realized thats where Hiccup must of been. She decided to do her part now.

"Yes but it's literally the least of your worries right now. This giant dragon controls them in beehive like fashion. They literally can't fight it even if they wanted too."

She said. Mildew laughed maniacally from the corner, still clutching his bleeding arm.

"Want to? Why would they want too. Dragons don't have wants, desires or lives. They fight, they kill us mercilessly and they go back to their Helholes. Your attempt to make every death from dragon on this island was justified due to these 'claims' are absurd and have not been proven in the slightest!"

He said much to the crowds agreement. Tuffnut, only having payed attention to the last part, well, the parts he understood, said the only thing that came to his mind.

"Yeah well, one, thats… Just your opinion, man, and two, If they can't think why are there two chill ones in the ring now?"

The crowd halted in their blind agreement to Mildews admittedly well thought out argument to actually ponder this. Sure, they were getting death stares that could kill an entire family including the house-pet but they weren't actually doing anything.

Snotlout nodded and agreed.

"Yeah, Tuffs right. These dragons are cool. They know what's up. I admit 'Toothless' isn't a very Night Fury name. But he's never hurt any of us. Why, with your trust, at least, would he hurt any of you?"

He said to be met by an enraged Mildew. Who was seeing the townspeople beginning to agree with teenagers, he would not give up. Dragons were evil. and mindless and... Bestlike... Aren't they?

"Hehaheckachka."

He laughed and then coughed.

"Yes, I trust them. Trust them to kill us when our backs are turned. And then take our food and eat us out of house and home."

He said, falling on a last resort as such. Gobber, staying quiet for most of the conversation, added his own opinion.

"Well, I have to admit siding with the dragons wasn't on my bucket list... Oh, no offence bucket. However, they have convinced me of their cause. These dragons aren't dangerous. They trust the kids. Can't we have at least a little faith in the newer generation. Well, faith over Mildew at least?"

He said gaining grunts of approval. Stoick was next to speak up.

"Dragons killed my wife. You should know that best Gobber. What do you mean 'trust' them. How can I trust them after what they did to my family."

He said calmly but there was a fire in his eyes that made Hiccup especially feel very uneasy. He stepped towards his father.

"Yes but dad. She was my mother. Shouldn't I have an insatiable hatred for dragons too? But I don't do I... I have seen that these dragons are no more beast-like than Vikings. Can't you just put down your personal vendetta about mother for one seco-"

He was cut off by his father once more.

"You don't understand, you never knew her."

Ouch, low blow. But he swept that under the rug, there were more pressing matter here. Also, Stoick wasn't technically lying. His father continued.

"You have no Idea what it's like to know the beasts that killed your wife are taking away your only son too. just in a different way."

Hiccup swallowed a lump in his throat at the inclination his father actually regarded him worthy of care (he hadn't heard it before... Besides the fake approval of dragon training). Astrid however had definitely had enough.

"Then wouldn't you want the war to end as soon as possible so more people don't end up like how Valka did?"

She interjected. The Chief went silent and stared at her, Hiccup gave a pained exclamation in attempt to warn her but she pressed on.

"Are you that thick headed? We've all had losses from dragons. We've all had family members die. And we're ready enough to put that behind us for a new future of peace and you have to audacity to say we're traitors? We want peace, And we have the solution. It's your call."

She said. All eyes were on her in incredulity. Nobody spoke out against the chief like this. Gothi nodded her head in approval and stood in front of her. Just in case the chief became blinded by rage and got any bright ideas. Hiccup tried to warn her, now he only hoped beyong hope his father didn't get furious and start attacking like a madman.

However upon seeing the Elder he seemed to calm down a bit. He spoke in a more resigned tone this time.

"I must counsel with the elder."

He said before gesturing to the great hall to Gothi, who complied. When Spitelout and other elders began to follow they were halted by Stoick.

"Alone!"

He commanded. And he left the ring. With two dragons still in it. Giving cautious glares all round. and the ring was silent again.

"Well that went well."

Ruffnut broke the silence. The crowd began to slowly disperse, Giving the dragons a wide birth. Not completely trusting yet not unconvinced of the teens cause. They didn't want to stay in the ring though. There was quiet talking amongst the emptying crowd when a few piped up and called out.

"Keep those dragons under control. Or else!"

Well, not a few, many… Umm, most of them said something along those lines. Mildew left grumbling and tending to his arm wound before all that was left in the ring were the Teens, Gobber and of course, the two dragons.

"That was… Odd."

Astrid commented on the really awkward stalemate they were left in. well, the crowd more specifically.

"Agreed. But hey at least my dragon isn't dead!"

Snotlout beamed. Quite excited about his new revelation. Astrid rolled her eyes at his complete obliviousness to the situation but couldn't help but agree to some degree. Hiccup winced and Astrid took notice… Was he like that the whole time he was here? She had no idea, but she wasn't going anywhere now.

"Hiccup what's wrong?"

She asked finally getting to the 'where the Hel were you you son of a munge bucket half trol-

"Umm, Nothing."

He shuffled nervously. Astrid had a suspicious glare dawn on her features. The others were more curious.

"Where were you?"

She asked, Already having a fair idea. She tried not to be threatening, but she didn't miss the heavy amount of concern in her voice. He seemed to realize this too.

"Umm, testing things out with the saddle… Learning to fly and stuff…"

He persuaded… Rather unconvincingly. Gobber facepalmed and responded.

"Hiccup you're a bad liar."

He stated bluntly. Hiccup threw his hands up in defense while Gobber cut him off before he could speak and added.

"Well it's a good thing, a good sign... In the long run…"

He said as Hiccups eyes slowly moved back on to Astrid who was looking at him, frustrated.

"Hiccup. Where were you, and what were you doing for the entire night and a good portion of the day."

She said sternly. Angry at him for risking his life like that. I mean, sure her fiance version of him told her about his risky first flight but having it happen literally the night before made some kind of weird protective streak arise within her. He replied a little vaguely.

"I wasn't technically lying… We got… Lost."

He said as calmly as he could. Tuffnut had been bored since the conversation got serious was kicking a stone and chasing it around the arena. (much to the amusement of the dragons) and as he turned back to the group for a second he realised why Hiccup looked so uncomfortable and was always facing the group head on.

"Oh hey, man, Sweet scratch on your back, thats gonna scar well!"

Tuffnut complimented. When Hiccups head whipped around to him he looked anything but gratified. Tuffnut was a little insulted. He gives a compliment about a frankly awesome scar and he has the audacity to look not happy? And by audacity he means… Visualacity? whatever.

"What?"

Astrid questioned, worried. That odd protective thing that Hiccup seemed to get as well when she was hurt (her fiancé did at least. This Hiccup hadn't really seen her hurt… She suspected he's be the same.) flared up again.

"Uhuh… It's not much… Doesn't really hurt we just fell and I had to take emergency measure-"

He was cut off when Astrid looked at his back.

"Hiccup this is from a dragon. More specifically a Night Fury. What were you and Toothless doing?"

She said. The Teens and Gobber a little uneasy… Had Toothless attacked him? Only two people (three if you include Toothless) knew that wasn't true for certain. Hiccup saw there was no escape so he threw caution to the winds.

"I went to go get a look at the Red Death myself and also maybe tame some wild dragons for plan B because I didn't want it to come to this but of course I screwed up again. Almost got killed. Toothless protected me but scratched me and we really did almost fall, and we really did get lost. So there, I said it."

He blurted. Silencing everyone in the ring. Only Astrid and Fighlegs knowing what he was talking about when it came to the plan B. But they could figure it out. The Dragons, who were getting acquainted merely looked over in mild interest at him and is outburst. Astrid however, was having a mild panic attack on the inside. '_what have I done, I knew it, If only I stopped him, This is definitely what caused ragnarok. something subtle, Like I don't know. a scratch on his back that if left untreated causes him to die or something' _She said unaware her mini-panic attack ideas were getting a little more extreme and unrealistic each time she thought about it.

Fishlegs took a sharp intake of breath before nervously spouting.

"Hiccup, before we treat you for your uhm, wounds. Can I ask about the Red death as you call it… For knowledge?"

He added timidly. Successfully breaking the tension that had sporadically climbed up on them. This also helped Astrid chill out a bit, And it was quite the reality check for her. She needed to chill out. But she also needed to be _very_ wary. Anything, anywhere could be the trigger for Ragnarok, explains why theres no more visits from her Fiancé. She hoped he was okay…

They quickly sent Snotlout and Gobber off to get some bandages and other medical aid equipment (seriously they need to put all that stuff in a box, and name it something. Like the aid people go to first when they need it. First aid? no, that'll never catch on) While Fishlegs questioned a happy-to-help-or-at-least-take-my-mind-off-the-pain Hiccup in the meantime.

And when they returned Tuffnut (who had been surprisingly, a healer in training for a while now) and Astrid herself who helped out in cleaning the wound and applying a bandage. They had to kind of take off his shirt so the rest gave him sort of privacy by turning around (save Gobber. The guy practically raised him anyway. And he didn't care anyway)

They gave Hiccup a new shirt and finished a little after they heard the news Stoick had finished his 'counsel' with Gothi. However, they didn't expect him to march right down to the ring (with all of Berk behind him mind that)... He entered slowly, but strongly. As stoic as Stoick will ever be. In a few words he stated.

"I have come to a decision. And you're probably not going to like it."

* * *

**Stoick had to go and get up in their biz didn't he. I mean Damn. But anyway. Hope you enjoyed it. And now you get to suffer another long period of time because my life decided it wanted to be come overencumbering for me. yes, that word I learnt from skyrim. Anyway.**

**Also, excuse the S.A references everywhere, they fit too well, and I hadn't watched the movie in ages so. yeah.**

**Read, Write, Play video games, breathe, eat, drive, work, follow, subscribe to monthly or even yearly things. Watch movies, Watch tv, talk to friends, Go in the internet, watch Youtube, Use walrus sweat as your shampoo... What, it was becoming to normal for my liking.**

**Cya**


	49. Ragnarok Part II

**Damn I've been away for a while. I am so sorry for the wait everyone I had every intention of submitting this earlier but life has gotten so busy I have gone nearly two weeks straight without a decent night sleep. So now I'm going one more night to get this to you. So yeah.**

**Also this next chapter is going to get a little more heavy on the battle side, If you don't like character death/Fighting I suggest you watch spongebob instead :P**

**Review replies :D**

* * *

**StormMoonRabbit: Yes but you see, I've already done the romantic flight :P Just in the future, also Astrid wasn't there. So... Uhh... There! Anyway. I'm glad that is. And yeah Ruffnut/ Fishlegs is always the healer. So i decided included with his occasional moments of brilliance. Tuffnut as the Healer :P Anyway, thanks for the review :D**

**silverowlvesarecool: Aww, thanks, And yes, Stoick needs to learn to not be so Stubborn! And everyone hates Mildew, lets be honest, Thanks for the review :P**

**Nelly: Yup, so many people are so thick headed, stubborn and close minded that they will need a lot of convincing to actually accept dragons. Stoick as a prime example. And yeah sorry for the cliffhangers, I just love using them. Sorry :s XD And yeah nobody laughs at Hiccups jokes (But me I think his awkwardness is hilarious) Anyway, Thanks for the review :)**

**Ninuhuju: Blunt, yes. Honey and the hatched works best I always say. Well, more like Stoick/Astrid says but shhhh. And yeah, thats totally the cause of Ragnarok... Anyhow, Thanks for the review :3**

**tlss: Well, I hate them when I'm reading them, I love them when I get to use them. So it's more os a hypocrites relationship than a love/hate relationship XD Thanks for the review :D**

**Horsecrazy04: Review 1/ Yay another new reader. Welcome to my trap- I mean story. Yes, the reason behind everything. That will all be explained... In due time... Eventually, when I get around to it. Plot bunnies you know. They hate me. Humanity and friendship? I am so using that. XD Although it sounds a little MLP...  
Review 2/ Sorry for keeping you waiting (Albeit not as long as many others XD) And sorry about that ulcer too but I have a busy life! I know thats no excuse because I signed up for a story so I should deliver a story but shhh. I'm working on it! (I say this jokingly, Just in case you thought I was giving you what for.) Well, heres a new chapter to feed your addiction :). Thanks for the review :3**

**Christian: I'm glad you are enjoying my work thus far. I am here with a new update :) Thanks for the review :D. **

* * *

Ragnarok part II

* * *

"Well that sounds like trouble"

Burst out Ruffnut, bored, she hadn't even gotten to kill anything, but she still made the comment on the horn stopping, as if willing it would mean something will happen.

Hiccup turned to face her with a sigh. everyone seemed to be getting ready to fly again, ignoring the horn or lack there of, uneasily. What did it mean? Well. The shaking of Yggdrasil might of been a clue.

There was a big shudder in the ground that caused a few to stumble over. Yggdrasil had begun shaking. Although not as strong as an earthquake. It might make the ground battles a little harder.

It didn't shake for long. But it was enough to scare everyone in Berk into the sky. The villagers remained. They thanked Hiccup for his help but asked him to be off as soon as possible. The more people, the bigger the target. The were just about to move westward before a brilliant white ball of rock began plummeting from the sky. Burning bright and approaching the ground fast. And then it finally made impact in the massive field beside the village. previously farms and hills. In an explosion of Gold light that temporarily blinded all those that were looking at it. And when they came to their senses, they saw an army. Not just any army.

An Asgardian army.

-0-

The newly teleported Army were all still getting up from the impact when Hiccup and the rest of Berk. Hesitantly landed near the Asgardians. They looked just like people, save the fact they were quite tall… Half the size of a Jotun maybe. A bunch of tall Gods and a lot more human sized warriors. It didn't take a genius to realize what they were.

"Einherjar"

Gobber muttered under his breath when he landed beside Hiccup. Astrid shuffled nervously seeing the exact thing she's been trying to get her whole life. Einherjar status, glorious death. and here they were. Standing before her.

A large God stepped forth. He was wearing armour, didn't look like anything special. Save the white pulsating light in his spear. This was clearly Odin. The Allfather. Due to the missing eye. Most of Berk where instantly bowing. Hiccup excluded. These 'Gods' had a lot to answer for.

"Odin, all-father. Ugh. Please forgive the Chief here he doesn't recognize who you are."

Fishlegs, who had moved up behind him with Meatlug cautiously tailing him. spouted on his knees. Assuming Hiccup would bow when he realized. Hiccup held his ground and responded.

"I know who he is. And that's why I'm standing."

The inhabitants of Berk hadn't seen this much resistance in the boy since Drago. Did he consider the Gods his enemy? The Berkians weren't the only ones confused. Hiccup couldn't help but raise a brow at the slight grin Odin had on his face.

"At ease. We have come to help. We know why you dislike us Haddock. But your hatred is unfounded. We are not in free reign. We merely keep the balance."

Hiccup didn't say anything. He merely stared this "God" down. Odin made the rules didn't he? But he knew Odin was right. He wasn't at fault for this, he wasn't at fault for his father dying either. Hiccup knew he was just secretly angry at the fact he himself had let all this happen. And it was stupid to blame it on a higher being, and he was sure they all knew that.

"Why are you here. Shouldn't you be fortifying Asgard or, keeping the 'balance' some-place else. I hardly believe it a coincidence that you entered in the same area as us. You had an entire archipelago."

Hiccup responded. The villagers raising to their feet now that the formalities, or rather Hiccups distinct lack there of were over. Another figure stepped forwards. Another God. Hod by the looks of it.

"This is where the fights at."

Hiccup stood discombobulated while Valka, keeping her silence until now, spoke up.

"What? There's no fighting going on at the moment, before we were, but I doubt that was the brunt of the army."

She finished, a little anxious to get back in the sky. All this standing around was exposing them quite a bit.

"There will be, Soon."

Said some random soldier. With a very familiar voice. Valka scanned the crowd until her eyes landed on a recognisable mountain of a man in Asgardian armour.

"Stoick!"

She cried, perplexed, surprised, happy and still anxious, all at once.

Stoick simply smiled and walked towards her.

"But.. How ar-"

Valka began but was cut off by Gobber who had since moved beside her.

"Honourable dead. He's back because it's the end of the world. So we can all die together. Isn't that right?"

Gobber announced. Stoick nodded while continuing to move towards Valka, He embraced her in a kiss that got the Berkians in a cheer. Hiccup approached his father slowly once this clatter had died down. Odin and his army was still watching them all.

"Dad.."

He said. A little dazed. Stoick turned to his son.

"Yes Hiccup. It is I. You've done a splendid job, Better then me I would say. I'm so proud of you."

Stoick mentioned, not one to beat about the bush. Odin gave some orders to his men to scout out the area. Spitelout did the same to some dragon-riders, Eret included. As Hiccup was clearly not in any state to give orders.

"Yes but, coming out of the sky with an Asgardian army is a little more impressive don't you think? As usual someone's got to outshine me. In this case literally."

Hiccup countered. Still not grasping his father was standing in front of him. Stoick laughed and gave his son a pat on the back. That nearly sent him toppling over. He continued.

"That doesn't even make sense son."

He laughed before he whispered in his ear.

"Lets hope Astrid isn't too late aye."

He said and then left Hiccup to ponder the implications. He began greeting random Berkians before Tuffnut piped up.

"Wait does this mean Stoicks our Chief now?"

He was answered by a God with one hand.

"Not exactly. You see he's in our army now, and you have a Chief. Unless you want the two to fight to the death to see who earns the title. "

Tyr responded nonchalantly. Ruffnut responded this time.

"As much as that would be cool, we have enough fighting to the death to do here. Like, for the rest of our lives!"

She yelled. Tuffnut sat back in a contemplative position and added.

"Isn't that what we always do?"

Hiccup sighed and turned his attention to Odin. Stoick taking his place beside Valka and Gobber.

"So what do you know about our enemy, It's none Berk has faced before."

Odin nodded and responded as such.

"The mountain Giants, the ones you were facing there. Are the second largest type of giants you'll face, Frost giants are by far the smallest. And are the most numerous. However they haven't arrived yet by the looks of it, they will, very soon. They however, are barely the size of a God. But will still put up a decent fight. Now fire Giants. They are quit-"

He said as Berk listened intently. Before he could go on Eret came flying back over the hill in a bit of a panic.

"Enemies, and lots of them. Their approaching quite fast. The other scouts are dead I thi-"

He was cut off as an arrow pierced his abdomen and he let out a cry of agony. Skullcrusher noticed the distress and dodged other arrows as he made his way back to the group. Berkians were rushing to their dragons to get into formation as many of the teens stood there horrified. As soon as he made it back Ruffnut rushed to his side. He was still breathing. For now. But this was a sobering event that they now had to deal with, He was incapable of fighting.

"Eret, listen to me, are you okay? Look at me Eret look at me!"

Ruffnut spouted. Not paying attention. Others were beginning to take off besides the teens as Arrows began to dot their surroundings. This was very bad, they couldn't just stay here a battle had begun, and by the looks of it, the Arrow had at leas gone through his lung, he was basically done for, it only took a grimacing look from Tuffnut to confirm this. Hiccup took action first.

"We have to get to the sky. Ruff, Tuff, Myself and Snotlout are all division commanders we need to go. "

He tried. But Ruffnut looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I am not leaving him!"

She cried. Fishlegs yelled over her.

"There is no time for that Ruff, this is Ragnarok, Go! Meatlug and I will take care of him, You guys need to get out of here and get into that fight!"

Ruffnut was slightly taken aback by Fishlegs yelling, but logic (or what little was left) came back to her and she stood up but not before placing a kiss on an unconscious Erets forehead. She then quickly followed the rest of the teens as they went to their dragons Hiccup lagged behind a bit. Turning to Fishlegs, the only one save Astrid who never bullied him. And spoke.

"You healing him in time is hopeless right?"

He said, Fishlegs nodded, trying not to tear up.

"Yeah I know, But it's the least I owe her. And you and… Everyone. I was never much use anyway."

He said solemnly. Hiccup didn't bother countering as there was no use trying to persuade him otherwise now.

"You know this is going to be the last time we ever see each other, right?"

Fishlegs already knew this was the answer, so he looked at Hiccup one last time before saying.

"Give them Hel."

He whispered. And then Hiccup was off. Running towards an awaiting Toothless who was growling at the stray arrows that were coming from the distance. The Gods. And Stoick, had gone on ahead. As soon as he had mounted Toothless he yelled the order to take off.

-0-

Once they were up in the sky again they circled in formation towards their goal. The Gods were taking cover behind a ridge as a massive army of giants lined the Horizon. Yes. The horizon. There had to be thousands no, millions of these things. Many were frost giants, a few were mountain giants. He couldn't see any difference between any fire giants though, not that he knew what they looked like. Odin never got to that. However, all of those giants versus the mere thousand Berk had? This was truly the end for all of them. The Gods were awaiting them so they could charge into the open field. Hiccup spotted a bunch of jagged mountains behind the massive line of the enemy and wondered if he could get Spitelout and his men to land there, they would have good cover and be able to flank with the Gods. He took note of it.

"Spitelout. once we engage, see if you can land some men in the mountains there. It's a good vantage point!"

He yelled over the wind. There was a yell of agreement from Spitelouts end. And he signalled his Nadders to start gaining speed. No arrows had been fired yet. He soared above the clouds before whispering.

"Round two"

And then signalled for all the Nadders to drop. He punctured the cloud he dived through and burst out the other side with a massive whoosh of air with another good portion of Nadders all preparing their shots closely behind him. The ballistic cry of a Night fury charging up and striking fear into the hearts of whoever would oppose them. However. As they got closer a whole volley of arrows was released up towards them.

Toothless growled in challenge as the small pointy things flung up towards him. Hiccup knew that they were all pretty lousy shots. but there were so many some were bound to hit. He braces himself as he let loose his shot as the rest of the Nadders followed behind.

Toothless' shot did not miss, nor did any of the others, there were heaps of targets. However Nadder after Nadder was felled after more arrows were released. Hiccup called off the attack again as he shot another frost giant. and its surrounding allies.

Astrid burned a line of magnesium into a line of archers aiming at Hiccup before she dodged a few more and the enraged stormfly shot many of them with her poisonous spikes. Hiccup had called off the attack as the Gronckles began rolling in and the Gods began to charge.

Once the Nadders were of safe distance he assessed the casualties. a small portion of the Nadders had been killed. They had to be more careful with all the arrows that were being shot at them.

Gobber and his first line of Gronckles all let loose their fire and began pounding the front line of Frost giants. Who were falling by the dozen. Considering many of the archers couldn't get a clear shot and when they did the Gronckles skin was barely scratched. a mild annoyance to the Gronckles at best. The Gods charged below them. Crashing into a very unsuspecting wave of Archers. The Gods began coursing through the lines. Some getting their weapons out but were too poorly trained to be of any match to a God. With the combined force of Gronckle artillery and the Gods extreme skill it seemed like they were getting through the army fast (Although it was but a small portion of them, the army was massive)

However the Gods were quickly surrounded on all sides because the more they pushed in. the more units naturally converged around them, all they had to do was close the gap the Gods made and they were surrounded.

Hiccup ordered Gothi to prepare the terrible terrors to swarm in, and thus did so. As the Asgardian army made a defensive circle (clearly anticipating being surrounded) and then proceeded to destroyed any who attempted to breach it. The Gronckles were nearing their shot limit so many of them had stopped firing to begin to regain what they lost. Spitelout had left them some time ago with Valka. Trying to sneak around. The terrors at that moment had been let loose and all swarmed towards the unsuspecting giants who were too focused on seeing if they could get an early end to the Gods.

The terrors squawked and fluttered down to their new play things as they charged their fire. One terror was a nuisance, an entire swarm was… Well. Think piranhas with fire and wings. The frost giants learned this fast as the terrors began blazing through their ranks, despite their few casualties. Hiccup believed they were still doing quite well. The swarm of terrors easily opening a path for the Asgardians as they began opening up and going back on the offensive again.

All was going well until a figure on the closest mountain got the attention of Astrid. As soon as she looked at the figure a wave of unease crept over her. Why? She had no Idea, the only other time she ever felt this sense of unease was whe- Loki.

Her suspicions were proven correct as the figure smiled directly at her and then readied his bow. She was way too far away. Wasn't she? He would never make the shot.

She barely dodged the arrow in time.

However, when it did miss her, it took the rider next to her clean of his Nadder. When she looked back Loki had readied another arrow. She screamed out as she dodged another arrow.

"Archer! on the mountains! I think it's Loki!"

She yelled although her gut was telling her it was.

Hiccup looked towards the figure and Toothless growled. They were way too high up yet the person falling from their Nadder was clear indication that was no ordinary bow. He ordered his formation to drop toward him from above, so they gained altitude as the underside of another Berkians Nadder went down this time, sending her free-falling. The scream was agonising to many of the riders. There was one thing on Hiccups mind. Taking him out. And then this whole thing would be over with. His formation dive bombed as Loki calmly picked one Nadder rider off at a time. They were fast approaching the mountain as Loki had now readied one more shot. They were all ready to take him out. However Loki this time did not aim at one of the random Nadder riders.

This time his shot. Was lined up directly for Hiccup.

* * *

**Yeah I went there. And yes, I am leaving you on another horrible cliff-hanger or else what other reason would you come back.**

**And yeah shit got real. Will Fishlegs or even Eret be back? That's for you to squirm in the unknown about and for me to... Know...**

**Fave, follow, Kill me for not updating for 2 monthsish. Fly and be free, Kiss a man, Or a woman, Or a cat if your into that (The only reason I wrote cat is because it rhymes, take that! [I did it again]), Review and Read... The books. Because I haven't and I really want to. **

**Cya. (Wow those rhymes were flat, isn't that right matt. Oh screw that, Its not even Sat...urday. I give up)**


	50. Ragnarok Part III

**Wow. My 50th chapter. What did I say back on my 20 something chapter? that it wouldn't surpass 50? well. I'm saying now it won't surpass 100 (Plot bunnies scream challenge accepted but I won't allow it) Anyway, thanks to all who have stuck with me through it all, I've changed quite a bit as a writer in the last 50 or so chapters. Seriously, re-read the first 4 shocking chapters, couldn't go on.**

**So has my story writing skills I might add, from literally changing from pointless fluff to a full blown fight scene with a death (or almost death) already. Wtf happened? Well. I finally turned 17 is one thing (yaaaaay) but I think I'm actually maturing as a writer :D (Truth be told I'm still the biggest sucker for Hiccstrid. it's just I've finally noticed how weird I've made it in this story. so i'm laying low for now) So anyway. big A/n should probs get to reviewing my reviews, I mean replying.**

* * *

**BEST OC Maker: And I shall! Granted it's not the holidays so I'm writing agonisingly slowly, but I am still here, always reading every review, So yes. I am keeping it up :D Thanks for the review. **

**CloudMoonRabbit: Lol, I'm not 100% sure what that was too, but it does seem to fit a lot of what happened in that chapter. :P Thanks for your review :3**

**silverwolvesarecool: Yes but dodging it takes out the fun of some probably poor placed angst. doesn't it? and yeah. Loki! more like Lice..ey Amiright? ... ... Okay... So anyway, here's the update. And Thanks for your review :)**

**Irisofthesky: Yes, Yes I'm evil, I'm the most malevolent writer out there. So if you want to keep reading you're going to have to accept almost every chapter ends with a cliff-hanger. Also, May i get a *shuffles nervously* example of that terrible thing you might do if to say, hypothetically one of the other were to die? And for your grammatical advice I say... Thanks :P I'll keep it in mind. Thanks for your review too XD**

**Crazywizard73: I never quit Stories! *Looks at mythical truth* I'll get to it! ... ... Someday. But this one is almost done, I will never quit it. So rest assured :D. And thanks for the review :)**

**Guest: Well, yes, that does sound like something that could very well happen. But I'm more interested on why it's a spoiler alert... It's my story? (Or is it) I mean. How could you spoil that for me! come on! I was about to get to it and you spoiled the whole movi- story! Gosh. (But seriously I don't know why u did that...) Thanks for your review anyhow :P XD**

**AnamikaMazumdar: Well you know what. Maybe I WILL update the chapter! Take tha- oh wait. you were asking me to. I'm glad the story is captivating enough to make you lift up your computer or laptop, and then not be able to put it down! I'm honored. (Joking aside, truthfully, I am) and I didn't update earlier is because I'm worried about your finals, I totally didn't happen to update today by chance or anything, Good luck in winging it! (Get it! winging, because the stories got dragons in i- yeah okay shutting up now) Thanks for the review :D**

* * *

Ragnarok part III

* * *

There was no time to dodge the Attack, lest he hit a Nadder or it's rider next to him. He put Toothless' tail on automatic and braced for the worst. This was it, Loki grinned as he let loose the arrow. There was literally no way of stopping it now.

However he wasn't hit with a piercing arrow to his heart. Or anywhere else, and nor was the black figure beneath him. Because before the shot landed on him, a red figure swooped below him and took the shot. A Monstrous Nightmare to be exact.

-0-

Snotlout and Spitelout had managed to sneak around the enemy, Well, By Sneak around, fly directly over. They flew their Nightmares higher than the Nadders and circled around until they were in the mountains, Spitelout had dismounted and was just about to prepare a ground attack when Snotlout noticed Hiccup diving towards the mountains, one peak in particular. And then he realised there was a God like figure shooting at them.

It didn't take a genius to figure out he was an enemy, Loki, probably. He mounted his dragon and took off to give the lone archer a surprise in the form of fire and teeth. However, when he was getting close enough he noticed Loki had lined up one more shot. Aimed at Hiccup.

'Hey! Nobody beats up Hiccup except me!' He thought as he was filled with protective anger he'd never experienced before. However it was too late to do anything else, if he shot fire at him his bow would be let loose anyway. If he tackled him he risked falling off the mountain completely, Time was running out and so were his ideas. He did a last minute ditch attempt and did the unthinkable, He flew Hookfang over the top and sacrificed his own dragon.

-0-

Toothless pulled up to avoid smashing into Hookfang but by the crash heard seconds later. It was clear the energetic and hot-headed dragon wouldn't be getting up. When he looked back at Loki, he was gone.

"Coward" He muttered under his breath.

Stormfly, uneasy with smelling the same smell she did when her rider dissipated and was hurt. attempted to just fly away, Astrid had a lot of trouble landing her, and when she did she was away down the mountain. She began running back up instantly after she landed.

When Hiccup landed he ran over to Hookfang. with Snotlout kneeling next to him. Almost in tears. Another of many sobering events he was bound to witness. Snotlout took one look at him before turning his head in shame. Hookfang trusted him, and he went and killed him. Granted it was to save another but it was still an overpowering amount of guilt.

"He wouldn't of felt the shot... It would of been painless... And he didn't even cry out... But..."

Snotlout said cringing in pain, grief and guilt. However they were interrupted by someone else.

"Pity. That dragon reminded me so much of Thor."

Said a patronising and cold-hearted Loki who had re-appeared on the cliff-face, after knowing all the other dragons landed and he would be safe from an attack from above. Snotlout gave him a glare that could kill. And began growling in anger. Snotlout had never been this angry. Or hurt. Snotlout unsheathed his weapon. And Loki merely smirked.

"Snotlout, don't."

Hiccup pleaded but Snotlout was lost to his rage now, In a few more seconds he charged with a war cry that would put his fathers to shame. Some Nadder riders were about to go in and help but all knew Snotlout had gone Berserk. If any Berkians got in his way, they may as well of been the enemy. Loki smiled an evil grin and laughed.

"Come to think of it, you remind me of him to"

He said before he unsheathed two daggers and charged Snotlout. Snotlout was the first to swing and Loki defended quickly. But he miscalculated Snotlout's speed. He was knocked off-balance by a kick and forced to stumble whilst defending a flurry of rapid attacks, He quickly dodged one by ducking and spin kicking Snotlout to force him to the ground. It was successful too. Snotlout reacted quickly and jumped to his feet, Seething, however, he was now on the defence as Loki swung his blades down on Snotlouts sword. he parried it and dodged the other Loki had attempted to stab at his stomach. Snotlout parried another rapid attack and whirled around and punched Loki in the gut, not being tall enough to his his face easily.

A Nadder rider got behind Loki and tried to stab him in the back as he was rendered off balance. However Loki disappeared in a cloud of smoke as the Berkian swung at thin air. Snotlout, not seeing his target any-more swung his sword manically at the Berkian who managed to parry but was hit by the Hilt in Snotlouts counter-attack. Snotlout realised who he was attacking and not even apologizing turned to face wherever Loki was. Loki appeared a few paces away, not smirking any more, a mortal hit him. He was not happy about it.

Snotlout charged again but Loki took full effect in teleportation this time and teleported to get behind him, but Snotlout had anticipated this as soon as he saw the smoke and whirled around behind him and swung again, Loki was barely able to block this and when he did his daggers flew out of his grasp. He looked at Snotlout with a sheepish grin and began stumbling backwards.

"Now look you- err, you wouldn't fight someone who was unarmed would you? Honour and all that?"

He stuttered but Snotlout was having none of it. He raised his sword above his head to finish the God once and for all. However, Loki began smiling again. When he lowered his sword Loki teleported away, only to be behind him with a blade unsheathed from somewhere else on his person. Snotlout didn't have the time to react as the blade stabbed into his back. He cried in agony as Loki teleported again and didn't come back. Hiccup and the other Berkians rushed to his side. Hiccup was one of the first.

"Snotlout, you okay? Shit, do we have a healer!"

He yelled to some of the Berkians, One rushed in, the one who had his face pummelled by Snotlouts sword hilt rushed in to inspect him.

"I had a little training yes."

The Viking Hiccup recognised as Agnir said.

Snotlout, brimming on unconsciousness barely managed to mutter out an apology before Agnir cut him off.

"No need to apologise, that's what happens when you interfere with someone going Berserk. It wasn't your fault."

He said as he turned Snotlout over and lifted his shirt. The putrid smell of the wound was one thing. But the green liquid clearly coating the blade and the stab wound on his back was another.

"Poison." Hiccup cringed.

Agnir cringed as well. Snotlout turned his head to try and see what was wrong as Agnir stood up and announced.

"Poison, I don't know what it is either, and we have nothing to heal it with."

He stammered. As if on cue Snotlout began writhing in pain. it took a few men to hold him down from kicking and thrashing. Spitelout would be the next Viking going Berserk if Hiccup were to guess. He knelt down next to his cousin solemnly, knowing his cousin wouldn't be living much longer, and knowing there was nothing he could do. Snotlout was barely conscious with all the pain coursing through him. He eventually subsided to small twitches of his muscle as he looked Hiccup in the eye.

"Hiccup… I'm sorry, f-for everything… And if you see Loki. Send him my regards."

He said with a small grimace before his eyes glazed over and the twitching… And his breathing, stopped.

Hiccup barely had the time to wipe the tears from his eyes. Astrid, who had been the furthest away when she finally landed managed to finally force her way forward. When she saw Snotlout writhing in pain, she knew she was at fault for this. Everything was her fault. Ragnarok, that Eret guy, Snotlout, Everyone here was dying. one by one. Everyone she ever looked up too was going to be dead... She said her silent goodbyes to Snotlout, all those years of annoyance with him hitting on her forgotten. She ran up to Hiccup who merely embraced her whilst holding back tears.

He bit his lip while regaining his composure, if they were going to all die out here. He wasn't helping anyone last longer by mourning the dead. He cleared his throat with renewed determination for this war and peeled away from Astrid.

"We need to get back into the sky. Someone inform the Monstrous Nightmare riders their new captain is… Osmund, And someone tell Spitelout of… The most recent casualty."

He commanded, trying not to let the tears resurface at the latter. Astrid had a feeling a lot more wounds would be created by the end of this battle.

-0-

Flanking an army literally the size of a large island was easier said then done. By the looks of it, it would merely be another attack to them, one quite far away from the other almost not connected. However, she had many dragons to her disposal. So instead of flanking from two sides, she took the bulk of her division, and flanked from one. She was on the Northern side of the battle, she could see in the distance the battle continued. Her few hundred dragons that could almost be considered another army watching her expectantly. She raised her staff and pointed towards the enemy. And she released an army of wild dragons on the enemy. Gothi watching from close behind.

Cloudjumper roared in approval and swooped down to join the fight. Gothi may of released the Terrible Terrors, but they were playful and unruly, she wouldn't be able to control them all anyway. So she stuck with Valka.

-0-

The twins awaited their calling with the rest of the unused Zipplebacks, watching the battle from afar. They were restless, they wanted to help, but they couldn't. Well, not until Hiccup gave the orders. This was new for them. Following orders without being idiots about it.

They didn't have to wait much longer.

Hiccup took off from the cliff leaving the two corpses behind. Two friends. One blood related, one Blood red. He rose above the clouds to survey the battle. The Terrors had been almost extinguished as they weren't the fastest and weren't the sturdiest of dragons, and once they got separated, practically useless. The Asgardian army has resumed their circle formation and Spitelouts division had since charged out onto the field, fighting his way to the Asgardian army. Spitelout had clearly already received the news, And, Clearly, reserving his Berserker rage for one being in particular… There was probably going to be a line... He took his Nadders whom had taken the most casualties thus far back to where the Gronckles were recharging and the twins were waiting.

"Hey Hiccup, can we get an update!"

Gobber yelled from Grump.

"A few casualties to the Nadders, Spitelouts behind them and pushing from the mountains, you can see the Asgardian army, Mom's nowhere to be seen, and the Nightmares had one casualty… Snotlout, To Loki..."

He yelled as Gobbers and the twins faces visibly fell. He lined up his Nadders near the twins and said.

"Ruff Tuff! What do we say we cause some explosions in his honour."

Hiccup suggested. The twins couldn't help but smile at the suggestion. They would honour their friend their way. And this was definitely it.

-0-

Forseti slew another frost giant attempting to breach the shield wall. If this is all the end of the world could throw at the Asgardian army, then it wasn't much of a Ragnarok. He glanced over at his fellow Gods and Goddesses, it was obvious they were thinking the same thing. He looked back at another Frost giant who was snarling at him, using a bit of his God power he flashed some light in it's eyes before thrusting his spear through the giants abdomen. This was proving easy, then again. There weren't any fire giants yet.

Just then there was a screech of a dragon and then in the distance. A large portion of the horizon was cut off by green gas. Lots of it. As a border of Gas spread around them in the distance. Forseti knew exactly what was going on. The Zipplebacks were smoking off the rest of the Army and preparing to blow it up at the right time.

Odin called out for them to charge, and so they did. Ruffnut and Tuffnut had made a wall of green gas a few ship lengths away from the Asgardian circle. without the rest of the Army being able to see what they were doing, the Asgardians charged out of their circle formation killing everyone inside the border of gas. They would have been easily separated and run down had the Army on the outside known what they were doing.

The Rest of the Zipplebacks followed suit and make the gas thicker and extended it further into the Army outside. Soon there was a clear patch in the middle of a massive donut shaped gas line around them. Ruffnut was the first to speak.

"Care to do the honours?"

She said, offering the biggest explosion of their life-time to her Brother.

"This is for you Snotty."

He said as he lowered Belchs head to the side and lit the spark. Their dragon high tailed it out of there as a massive explosion lit the surrounding areas. Missing the Asgardians and destroying anything stupid enough to remain in the fog. And there was a lot of stupid if the line of blackened corpses was anything to go by. They head-butted in victory and went to go rejoin Hiccup with the rest of their formation. However there was a very deep sounding war horn. And when they turned around. at the back of the overwhelming Army. Where giant, and they mean Giant. Roughly Bewilderbeast sized, Fire giants.

Nine of them to be exact. and the middle one, was easily twice the size of the rest.

* * *

**So yeah I'm sorry it's shorter and the perspectives were really spliced here, but hey, I'm improvising. Gimme a break. **

**So yeah anyway, Another cliffhanger, if anyone's a Norse Mythology nut like me they would know who that giant... fire giant is :P**

**And thus revealing the head honcho of this operation, and yes, the one in Hiccups dream, if you don't know already, the name will be spilled next chapter.**

**Read, Follow, Ooh Eee Ooh Aah Aah, Ting Tang Walla-Walla Bing-Bang, Ooh Eee Ooh Aah Aah Ting Tang Walla-Walla Bing-  
Bang (Dow dow dow-dow dow dow dow) Fly, Swim, Dig, Walk, Run, Jump, Review and Fave :D**

**Cya**


	51. Change of plans

**I wrote this story, and it seems ragnarok is going to go on FAR longer then I anticipated. (I mean, I expected it to be practically over by now, but no.) Lets hope I can keep the other story going. And before anyone asks. No, this is not a tragedy. All will be alright. In the end. How it gets there? Well, you should find out. Eventually.**

**Review replies**

* * *

**Silverwolvesarecool: Yeah literally everyone is going to hate me for the angst fest which is the next every future chapter. And I'm keeping to mythology with this one. So if you want to know who gets the honor of killing Loki. Look up how he dies in mythology. (Cure dramatic music, and the key to all the spoilers [not really]) There be all the answers. Well. To some degree. Anyway, Thanks for the review :D**

**Crazywizard73: Well. All the giants are Jotunn.. Right? *Freaks out and researches it* Yes. Jotunn is the nordic word for Giant. So a Jotunn fire Jotunn Is basically what we have XD. Oh and I have the Ideas, it's just writing them out in a fluent manner that I have trouble with. And relax. No stopping is ever going to occur (Disclaimer, if I die, theres a 70% chance I won't update. Unless I haunt fanfic forever [New life- err, death goal]) But other then that, or a temporary pause, this story finishes. period. Thanks for the review :D**

**The Viking Stranger: I was waiting to use the twins. It is hard to write as I'm trying to give everyone I can a moment to shine. Snotlout being one. And he died in his moment. Lets see how many others do the same. And yes. Fire giants. The twins best friends had it not been war. Probably. I can see Tuffnut trying to befriend one. And yes. Snotlout fought valiantly. Too bad it's Loki. Sneaky prick. And yes, Thus is Ragnarok. Thanks for the review :3**

**BEST OC Maker: Appreciate the review, You make it every chapter, it really keeps me going sometimes. So I'll know I did a terrible job the day you don't review XD Thanks for the review :)**

**TobiasBoon: Aww, Thanks. I was so pumped for the 500 benchmark and you pushed me over it. I thank you :) And Another thanks for being there from the beginning. You've stuck with me as I changed my plot roughly 5 times throughout the course here. And it still makes sense in a roundabout way. It has helped me grow a lot and despite some embarrassing chapters I'm glad they were seen :) Again, Thanks for the review :D**

**PrincessOfAtlantis101: Well, A fire giant is a... Giant... Made of fire... Crap that sounded better in my head. But in essence, it's that. Well. That thing with Astrid could happen, or I could be an A** and not do any of that :P But I said it ends well. So don't worry. It will happen (probably). Thanks for the review XD**

**Ninuhuju: Have I ever mentioned how fun your name is to write. Like words that roll off the tongue this one rolls off the keyboard... Wish I had a cool name like that. Anyway. And my answer to your question is. Yes and no. And... Yes and No. And I'll leave you with that XD Thanks for the review :P**

* * *

Change of plans

* * *

"Oh shit"

Hiccup mumbled when he saw what he was up against. Fire giants. The Gods However, seemed to anticipate this though as they quickly formed a new line. Asgardians guarding the flanks, Gods at the front. Spitelout decided to form his men along near the Asgardians.

Before Hiccup could send an order he heard the voice.

'Resistance is futile'

The voice from his dream. He looked around. Toothless giving a croon of worry. An image flashed in his mind. But… It was the fire giant. The biggest one. Was tha- oh.

And suddenly remembered. Ragnarok, fire giants. The whole story, Surt. Surt the fire giant that set aflame midgard with his fire sword. Of course. So this… Thing, that couldn't be killed by none other than freyr by the tales was the main enemy in all this. Loki's companion. Typical. The smart one and then the strong one. They had another thing coming however. Hiccup glared at the giant in the distance and turned to his men.

'You are a fool if you think you can survive this'

Surt Gloated in a sneering tone. Hiccup bit back.

'I may be a fool. But this fool is going to go down fighting.'

He thought and the voice suddenly stopped. He needed to act fast before those fire giants wiped them out. His mouth worked at the same pace as his brain. Saying his ideas almost instantly.

"Give the Gods a clear line to those fire giants. We need to make a path. And fast."

He announced formulating a plan.

"But how? there's still an army in the way of them, even if we do it will be filled in as quickly as it was destroyed."

Astrid mentioned. He knew she had a point. There was no safe passage but perhaps with a- No. Too risky. It was stupid. Crazy, insane, nobody in their right mind would think that is a good plan. Good thing he isn't nobody. And he is crazy. Probably.

"I have a plan."

He said before solidifying his resolve in his mind.

"Astrid get someone to inform our ground armies they're retreating to the mountains, Try and convince the Gods of this, we need them for this plan. We need someone to rally Valka back here. Once we have we'll all move to cover the mountains."

He finished. Gobber raised a brow.

"What are you planning Hiccup?"

Hiccup laughed and then responded.

"Something crazy."

-0-

Valka was making progress, some of her dragons regrettably… Dead, but she was holding firm. That was until Cloudjumper gave a snort to indicate her of someone approaching, it was Astrid.

"Valka, Hiccups has orders to return to him immediately. We have a new plan."

She said. Gothi hummed in contemplation before Valka responded.

"Alright."

She called before sending a message to her wild dragons to follow. And they began heading towards Hiccup.

Meanwhile Hiccup had gone down personally to the Gods and convinced them of his plan... This plan being to fortify the mountains instead of attacking head on. As far as they knew. Odin seemed to happy to comply. Tyr and Thor were a bit pissed that they couldn't fight still. But they complied with Odin anyway.

Everyone else was already en-route to the mountains. However, the furthest away was by far Valka and Astrid. Surt, and the fire giants seemed to notice this too. Because one was charging through the army, Crushing many of its own in this sprint, to cut them off.

Valka saw the mountain sized abomination charging toward her. Cloudjumper began to gain height and the ordered the rest of the dragons to do the same. Astrid and her Nadder were faster to climb, however this Fire Giant was also smart. And it did something nobody thought it could, except probably the Gods. It summoned a fireball, nearly the size of Berks plaza, and sent it straight at the thing controlling all the dragons.

Valka. Cloudjumper tried to dodge it, but it was lightning fast and before she knew it, She flying off of Cloudjumper as fire seared her skin, and then she was falling. Towards a bunch of trees below. She blacked out before her end.

All the wild dragons called out in confusion at the loss of their leader, and scattered without a fight. To the nearest mountains to seek refuge. Astrid watched in horror as Hiccups mother fell into a bunch of trees closely pursued by Cloudjumper. Even is she survived the fall. That fire blast got a direct hit on her. There was no hope. Gothi had suffered a similar fate. Except she didn't land out of sight. Astrid looked away quickly from the bloodied corpse of the elder.

She saw first person the horrors of war. And suddenly a feeling of guilt pooled in her stomach. Again, She was the cause of this. She climbed higher, The Giant not seeing interest in her. For all it knew she was on a fleeing wild dragon.

She was the last back to the mountain. A broken Hiccup at her return.

-0-

Hiccup saw it all. He wasn't sure whether his father saw it. But he saw Cloudjumper falling from the sky, And when it didn't rise again. He knew what happened.

He dropped to his knees upon Astrid's arrival. He was on a ledge on the side of a mountain as the rest of the dragons had landed and prepared to seal up all entrances to their makeshift holdout. He looked defeated. As his heart throbbed from being aching multiple times that day already. This was past the last straw. He didn't know how long he could keep it together. The truth is he couldn't.

Tears began streaming freely down his face. And Astrid did what naturally came to her now. She comforted him. Being fourteen mentally not being a problem for comforting a loved one. Stoick ran up towards the ledge tears in his eyes. He had clearly seen or heard the news. He stood there for a good twenty seconds looking out to where his deceased wife was before embracing Hiccup and Astrid together in the most fatherly Hug Hiccup has ever received.

They stayed like that, silently sobbing the end of all things that was to come. Bragi, a God, Joined them upon the ledge, odd company in the times of mourning. He spoke, After a solemn sigh at the sight. His voice smooth and comforting.

"Hiccup, I know the pain of loss, But there is a time for mourning those passed on. Many more will end up the same way before this day is over. And they need a leader that can lead them to their deaths honorably. And that leader is you."

He spoke calmly and smoothly. He couldn't help but agree. Maybe it was his God power to convince anyone of anything. But he was right. Hiccup closed his eyes to imprint the image of his mother in his mind. She would want him to fight on. So that's what he was going to do.

He slowly broke out of the hold Astrid and his father had on him. Before moving down towards the rest of the Berkians at his disposal to discuss the next phase of the plan. They had decided upon a valley in the midst of the mountains as their fort. It has two narrow entrances from each side and these narrow entrances ran all the way down the hill with no chance of the Fire Giants reaching them, They had a few ledges around the sides that could get a good view of the plains. And there was even a small lake with fish in it. Granted the fish would feed only a portion of Berk alone and the water will be drunk dry in days. But it was a start.

"So, as we see it. We are fortifying the mountains, forcing the smaller fodder in, keeping the bigger ones out. We are to wait until we kill enough of the fodder so that Gods and Dragons and Humans alike can attack the fire giants, but leaving surt to Freyr? Correct?"

Asked Stoick still teary eyed from his wife and a fire of vengeance burning in his eyes. Hiccup nodded and made his way to Toothless, who had smelt the lack of serotonin from his rider easily. Moved in to comfort him. Hiccup accepted the nuzzle as comfort and placed his head on Toothless' snout. Hiccup smiled lightly at the gesture and observed the ground forces fortifying the two entrances with shield wall. This was merely the first stage in his plan, the rest could be revealed later.

They were ready. No way to get flanked. Only if their shieldwall broke. This is where the ground forces would make their stand. Unless they got to the stage of pushing out. The Dragonriders, could probably leave if they were overrun. This is where they will hold. To the death if necessary.

-0-

The burns were painful enough to rouse her from her unconscious state quickly.

She took a moment to register what happened and her surroundings. She remembers the fire giant. Falling into the trees, and then… Blackness.

But she was alive. And in Cloudjumpers wings by the looks of it. Cloudjumper had similar skin to that of a Gronckle. Making him tough enough to take that hit and survive the fall. How did she survive? Cloudjumper broke her fall. His hook like talons easily could of grabbed her in time. Her suit was leather, but it took the brunt of the blast. Her torso plate was charred, and helmet was nowhere to be found. Her clothes remained, for the most part, intact. Being used from leather she found form dragon kills, Mostly yaks or cattle.

She was fine, a little tattered and torn and beat up. But fine. She got to her feet and Cloudjumper Was unconscious but still breathing. She was in a massive grove of trees by the edge of the plains, opposite to the mountains. She could only hear the army. Or at least… A Squad. She heard twigs snapping nearby. They had sent some giants to investigate! She tried rousing Cloudjumper to no avail, she found her staff lying nearby. Blackened but not useless. She grabbed it and using it's hook gracefully climbed some trees.

She had incapacitated many dragon trappers and poachers from surprise attacks like this one. Should be , as five frost giants followed by a mountain giant entered the clearing she was quickly rethinking her options.

There was no backing out now however. She waited quietly while they surrounded Cloudjumper. And one, unknowingly, passed by the tree she was hiding in, and then she struck. She dropped from the tree using her weight to push it off balance. And when it crashed to the ground she struck her club-like end of her stick into it's head. Crushing it instantly. Four more frost giants, one Mountain giant. Five on one. She's fought worse.

She moves into the clearing taking attention away from Cloudjumper. The giants completely fall for the bait. Perfect. And surround her instead. Not-so perfect. She twists her stick to a better angle. They charge. Almost all at once. Save the mountain giant. She drops to one knee spins the staff above her head slowing them down, Hitting one stupid enough to keep charging in its knees it backs out in pain and surprise. She then pole vaults from her knee into the air using her staff to land behind one of the frost giants.

Barely having enough time to react she bludgeons it square in the head. Two down. Four more two go. A Frost giant swings it's sword. She dodges nimbly as the brute took ages to swing. She uses her staff to hit it in the stomach. It recoils and other charges to take it's place, She dodges that as well, whirling around the thrust and striking it's arm. Effectively breaking it. It shouted in agony but she simply re-adjusted and knocked it out.

She was going well. The mountain giant had done nothing as of yet. If she weren't in the middle of fighting she would realize it was analyzing her. She charged the frost giant she hit in the stomach, but it was ready, she barely ducked under it's swing as it cut across where her torso would of been. She rolled behind it and swung at it's calf. It went down to one knee and she was about to finish the job when the other one swung at her. She parried this one and it's mere strength caught her off guard and she fell off balance. the other had recovered but so had she. She jumped to her feet swirling her staff behind her in defiance. Kicking up dust with her staff along the way.

They both charged at once again she stayed in the middle of them. Without a clear plan they didn't know who was going to swing. She merely dropped to her hands and rolled towards them, confused they both stopped to swing but she was in the dead middle so they both hesitated. Using this she whirled her staff upwards and hit the neck of one and then thrust her staff backwards into the other. One choking and the other clutching it's gut for the second time in the skirmish.

She swung at the choking frost giant and hit the throat again, choking it more and cutting of the air supply. It fell to the ground without a fight, She turned to the other one and charged it. In pain and off guard she mauled it in the head and it dropped instantly. Knocked clean out. She then ran over to the last one and finished it off.

She stood there for a few seconds, panting. She faced the mountain giant. Who had been analyzing her the whole time. It picked up it's club and moved slowly and calculatingly toward her. She backpedaled. Having a good few minutes to learn her moves as she attacked the fodder wore her out, gave it the knowledge it needed to exploit a possible weakness. She was definitely at a disadvantage now.

It swung it its giant club horizontally, to low to duck but it couldn't be jumped over in time as well. She tried to block. But it went straight through her staff. Snapping it and having a little more power to knock her off balance. If her staff didn't halt that she would have more than a bruise. It went to do the same thing again. But she was a quick learner. She jumped back and let it swing into the tree to her left. It grunted in irritably as Valka took that moment to look for any weapons. Half a staff was barely adequate. But she went for it anyway.

She grabbed it whilst she was running toward the mountain giant, trying to dislodge it's club from the tree. She jumped upon the handle of the club, ran up the narrow ledge with skill, until she was on its arm. She could finally reach it's face from here. She swung but it caught on at the last second and lurched forwards to throw her off. She managed to hit it on the forehead but she was thrown off balance and it didn't have the power she wanted. She fell to the ground and barely broke her fall be for she was kicked by the back of a massive foot. She went reeling as the hit sent her spiraling through the air backward. She heard nothing brake. But she was sure it was close. She had no strength left to stand. Wind knocked out of her the Giant dislodged it's club from the tree. And wasting no time, came to finish her off.

It raised it's club and she raised her hands protectively in anticipation. but before the swing came down to hit her The giant was tackled by a large, pissed, and very awake cloud jumper. After he knocked the swing out of harms way. He charged up his fire. The Giant grabbed Cloudjumpers mouth and threw it sideways until his head hit the tree. Fire going all over it. But Cloudjumper turned his sideways and wriggled his way out of the giants grasp. Cloudjumper kept this continuous stream of fire going until it landed on the giant. Who shrieked in pain as Cloudjumper finished the behemoth off with a strong bite to the torso. Crushing bones and organs. with his jaw. The now limp mountain giant fell unceremoniously to the floor. Cloudjumper huffed in victory and checked upon his rider. She limped a few times before deciding she could walk it off. Cloudjumper must have assessed the same. She finished off the unconscious frost giants and mounted an awaiting Cloudjumper

She was safe. Now, to get out of this grove without merely being shot down again.

* * *

**Hah! you thought I killed her. But no, here's a bad-ass fight scene that stars Valka. Not bad for a how many decades old vigilante, mother and bad chef now is it? **

**I absolutely love Valka. Maybe because I already liked Vigilante's and then HTTYD made Valka one and thus lead me to have her as one of my favorite characters. But meh, Idc. **

**So yeah, Valka being Badass. Hiccup taking a defensive strategy. Surt is the main bad guy, the one connecting through nightmares. Yup. Surprise!... It wasn't just Loki, also. Notice the irony of how surt (even in mythology). Has a flaming sword? I was like. "This ought to be interesting" So yeah, going into depth with Norse mythology with Ragnarok, but with artistic license. Because I hardly think a firey inferno, with earthquakes. Mass flooding and every natural disaster imaginable at the same time destroying the world would be fun to read. (Not in this story anyway) (Seriously, The entirety of land sinks into the ocean. And boom, thats it.)**

**Also, Another thanks to everyone. This time to all the people that haven't reviewed me. The silent admirers. Thanks to you. I'd name you all. But I don't have the time nor patience for that. Sorry. XD (Maybe I should pick one at random...) And the thanks goes too... Kuro Gato Thank you. I am going to call out a random lottery winner every time now. And thank them. (Well, if you review I guess thats a pay to win)... Fave for a chance, Review for a response. Thats how I work now. Decided. **

**If you like this. Then follow me on instabookchatblr it's totally a thing. Wait shit. Twinstabookchatblrine ... I'm missing a social media aren't I. Oh yeah myspa- Nevermind... Screw myspace. **

**Follow, (My Twinstabookchatbrinetubeitch of course for more videos and Statweets) fave, Like, Create a monster with an evil laugh. not just when it awakes, Literally the entire time you are making it. Speak of truth, Honor, Wisdom and rainbows. And then comment on how out of context the rainbows were. Read and Review. **


	52. Ready The Ships

**You guys must all hate me by now. My life has been soooooooo busy, I've barely had access to technology besides my phone, which I've been able to keep up with the stories I'm reading (Ironically). But I finally managed to squeeze this out. (I had to do it in short bursts of free time I had). And eventually I managed to get this wreck of a chapter out here. It's probably my least favourite. Because it felt like it took so long to write because I didn't binge write it, and because I feel it lacks something, don't know what. anyway, enough rambling, you guys have been waiting long enough. **

**To the review replies *bat mobile music***

* * *

**InfernoChicken: I don't know what you were watching as my laptop can't comprehend what the code is for some reason. But I'm sure it did :P Thanks however, Because writing that part I was fretting on how it would be received. Thanks for the review :D**

**silverwolvesarecool: Heh, Valka is so bad-ass. I was hoping people thought she was dead so it was like an epic reveal + fight and I guess it worked :P However, having a massive plot-line and then making it all a dream so the consequences didn't happen is what many critics/people call bad story-writing XD Not to mention an easy way out of a plot. So no, it's not a dream. But that doesn't mean it can't be undone. (dun dun duuuun) Spoiler alert... Anyway, hers the overdue chapter. Thanks for your review :3 :P**

**Irisofthesky: Sorta... :P Yeah I felt though in some parts of the fight it was very anime like. XD. But hey, it was epic, and that's all that counts amiright? XD Oh no, anything but that, how could you even threaten that, you know my twinstabookcharbrinetubeitch means everything to me! Don't even think about it! Noooo, oh.. You'll tell people it has a terrible ending? Well... You're probs not wrong. XD And yeah... I promise this story is not a tragedy. So there is going to be no mass genocides at the end of the story. Or... At least none that last. XD Heres the next chapter however. Back to the past we are. Thanks for your review :) XD**

**nightfury153: Why, I'm flattered. :) if your still alive, It's only been three thousand eternities since updated, but heres the next chapter XD Thanks for the review :P :D**

**Crazywizard73: Ahh I c, Well, After this story I need to write the other ones I've postponed. (The one that actually has a story-plan.. so hopefully won't end up like this mess XD) but yeah. I get where your coming form, I do often watch them for motivation for a chapter or something. Thanks for your review :)**

**BEST OC Maker: Ikr, she had one fight with drago, she's a vigilante, they could at least have the deleted freeing the dragons scene :( So I made up for it in the epic fight scene with the giants. And also, we're seeing more of the past roughly when you stop reading the review section and when the story starts XD. Thanks for the review :P**

**Ninuhuju: It is so fun to write, My new mission in life is to find a username like that... how-bout.. nvm. Anyway I kept Valka alive for a reason... You'll see XD Anyway. Thanks for the review :D :)**

**PrincessOfAtlantis101: Thanks, And I did explain them to the best of my ability, obviously theres some creative license on the original but they are essentially still fire giants XD Thanks for the review :3**

**horsecrazy04: Awesome sauce... now thats one I haven't heard :P I like it. Oh, was it not clear. The biggest fire giant, Surt was the cause of all of this... I should probably re-read to see if I made myself clear... if not, I'll say it more clearly next time.. But yeah, thats the mastermind... the guy that leads the fire giants. (Loki as accomplice) And we're going to Astrid now. Tada. Tardis stop 204. please don't leave rubbish under your seats. XD**

**The Viking Stranger: Ha. Ha, Ha. Ha. Oh Thor references. And if Valka has a Gronckle Iron version of her staff it wouldn't of broken, and if it could light itself on fire then... Daaamn. That would have gone down differently (And probably more in Valka's favour XD) And yeah, I wanted to keep her a little longer, but I guess a time comes fro everything... And for your romance thing. I doubt in the future anymore, considering the storm has well and truly begun (There'll probably be a moment) However, the past (with future Astrid) has plenty of time before it's own figurative storm. So yes and no is my short answer XD Thanks for the review :)**

**a random person: I found it quite fun to write as well, I'm glad it came through as awesome, I mean what else are Fight Scenes for? :P Thanks for the review :D**

**glitterjewel: Aaah the flattery, Careful or you'll inflate my ego... Well, I am, as stated, flattered that this is your favorite story (And how do I repay you? Extremely delayed updates...) However, I'm sad to announce that Ragnarok has only just begun, The tears shall fall. This does not mean the fluff is at it's end. But I somehow morphed it into an epic now. Because thats what happens when you make things up as you go along... Anyway, I am overjoyed that you enjoy it this much and I thank you for your review :3 :D**

**Z: You know all this time I never thought that with all the sass I portray that someone would actually turn around and bite back. All i can manage besides the stunned silence and the voice in the back of my head spouting (really...) All I can offer is a slow clap and raising a figurative glass in a toast like manner. Well done. And Thanks for your somewhat of a review :P**

**Rayfe: Well at least it started off how I intended it. It was originally going to be as you described it... But yeah It did turn into an epic. But to rival Homers Odyssey... I doubt it. Obviously it's exaggerating and I'll take it as you enjoyed it :P Oh it's fine, I don't need reviews, despite how much I love hearing from you all if I reviewed every chapter of ever story I'd read I would die. So I understand your P.O.V. And yes, The ship may of stopped off for repairs, but this Ship never sinks. It can only soar. Thanks for the review XD :)**

**Oh gods I just realised how my last sentence of that review related to the title... Oh well :3**

* * *

Ready the Ships

* * *

"I have come to a decision. And you're probably not going to like it"

After a collective gulp from the teens Gobber finally uttered out.

"Stoick?"

Stoick looked at his friend and then the teens and with Gothi by his side he broke the tense silence.

"We're going to kill this beast, We sail at dawn."

Stoick finished with a booming voice.

"What!?"

Astrid, Hiccup and Fishlegs shouted in unison. Astrid, having an internal panic attack of the implications spoke first.

"That's crazy, do you even know what this thing is capable of? It could wipe out an entire fleet with one breath!"

Astrid exclaimed. Because the first time… It did lay waste to their fleet in one breath. Stoick looked at her and matched her glare.

"But now we know what we're up against. Thanks to you. It won't catch us by surprise."

He spoke calmly. Astrid retorted.

"What are you going to do!? Serve yourselves up on a platter instead?"

She added sarcastically. Stoick laughed humorlessly and responded.

"We'll deal with it when we get there. The Viking way, the way that has always worked."

Astrid scoffed. The Viking way worked when they were killing dragons, I guess they were still killing a dragon. But as her memory dictates, that isn't going to work this time. Before she could think of a response Fishlegs interjected.

"B-b-but, uhh, you don't know how to get there!"

Stoick raised a brow and then looked at Hiccup.

"He does."

He retorted, Hiccup, caught off guard that all the attention had sprung on him floundered.

"Uh… uhhh… No I don't, I… Toothless found it!... Well, he already knew where it was and oh I said too much…"

Hiccup half stuttered and rambled. Astrid face-palmed while Stoick looked at Toothless.

"It comes with us."

He ordered coldly. Toothless growled in protest. Hookfang saw his new found friend in distress and moved to back him up. Gobber approached his old friend.

"Now I don't doubt that this is the enemy we all seek vengeance on, and I'm all for taking out vendettas on the rightful enemy… But don't you think this is a bit. Rash?"

Gobber began, But Stoick, used to when his friend was trying something brushed it off.

"Gobber. You're a viking... I'm a Viking. We don't sit around and wait for things to come to us. You know that. And until I have proof that this… This beast controls the dragons and is entirely at fault I will not consider dragons an ally."

Gobber shrugged as if to say; 'I tried' and moved out of the way while Hiccup managed to raise his voice a bit over the newly heard mutters of the crowd behind Stoick.

"Dad… You can't beat this thing… And Toothless probably won't let you take him anyway."

Stoick sighed and looked back at the dragon, who still has his teeth bared, but wasn't growling. and then at Hiccup.

"I have been convinced by Gothi to give you a chance. And I firstly need proof this giant dragon exists. And I also need it dead if you want… whatever it is you want. And if it doesn't come with us willingly. It will come with us bound. It's your demon… You convince it."

Stoick said coldly. Hiccup grimaced but did not correct his father otherwise. Astrid groaned exasperated.

"I don't think you can convince a dragon of that dad… Unless I'm with him... "

He said. Stoick nodded in understanding. And then added.

"Well then you come with us. Willingly. Or bound."

Stoick said. Determined. Hiccup swallowed at the half threat but nodded none-the-less. Stoick took this as the end of the conversation and turned to leave. Barking orders to get the ships ready. Astrid clenched her fists to dispel frustration and spoke up.

"Stoick, You don't know what you're doing."

She challenged. Stoick turned back around slowly and argued.

"And you do?"

He smirked, thinking he had her at a loss. She smiled and retorted.

"At the moment. More than you."

She contended. Stoicks smirk dropped at her what must of been a bluff. She flicked her bangs out of her eyes and spoke again.

"Give me till dawn to train the dragons in the ring. And you'll have a squad of dragon fighters to help you in this battle. Because you sure as Hel are not going to win it yourself."

She declared. Stoick gave her a suspicious glare but after a moment of silence with the odd whisper from a crowd member gave in.

"You have until dawn. And if I hear about one problem, any complication, one loose dragon. it's off."

He articulated in his booming voice. The parents of the teens began to speak up but were cut off by Astrid's voice.

"Deal"

Astrid promised. Stick turned and walked off directly. Gobber shrugged at the teens and before he left mouthed a 'good luck' to them when he left after Stoick.

Hiccup began to think of what his father implied by 'bound' … Did his father think him the enemy? Hiccup couldn't help but get lost in his own thoughts… Astrid sighed in relief when Stoick was gone. Damn that guy was stubborn. The teens, stunned in silence by what just happened. Finally snapped out of it. Snotlout announced himself.

"Well I, Snotlout, Am by your side if it means Hookfang and I get to be a power team."

He said confidently walking up to his new dragon, who had not seemed to realise Snotlout has 'claimed' him yet. Tuffnut scrunched his face up in confusion and questioned.

"Hookfang?"

Snotlout noded and continued.

"Yeah, my super awesome dragon name. Better than Hiccups dragon. Toothless."

He said in a berating tone. He confidently leaned on his dragons side forgetting his dragon wasn't an inanimate object and paying the price with fire. A whole dragon load of it. Literally.

Hookfang lit himself up upon seeing this cocky human use him as a perch. How dare he. Can't this insolent mammal see it took him ages to coat his hide in saliva like this for the female dragons? Unappreciative pleb.

Snotlout gasped and quickly looked around for a water source. Astrid was first to find a bucket of water and place it over him. Soaking him.

"Idiot! Remember what Stoick said. One mishap, the deals off."

She half yelled half whispered. Fishlegs soon piper up.

"Yeah about that… What exactly is the plan… I mean… We're not exactly dragon riders"

He squeaked. Hiccup had broken out of his own musing by now and managed a smile.

"But you will be"

He muttered fully aware of Astrid's Idea. The teens, catching on slightly looked at the respective cages. And Tuffnut yelled first.

"Swordy not!"

Catching everyone off guard. After a few seconds silence he continued as if everyone else was an idiot.

"Last person to yell swordy not has to ride the Terrible Terror… There's not enough for everyone…"

Tuffnut declared. Fishlegs visibly facepalmed while Ruffnut quickly chimed in.

"Swordy not!"

Astrid sighed and reiterated.

"Tuff, Ruff, We went over this. You two share the Zippleback. "

A collective 'oh' from the twins was all Hiccup needed to begin.

"Right, now, to calm a dragon without knocking enough teeth out to make a necklace, You should start by showing it you mean no harm. Ergo, No weaponry.

Snotlout, who has given his dragon a wide berth since being set alight snapped his head to his cousin.

"Duh. We all know dragons are scared of weapons. Next! Gods I'm already bored."

He said while trying to approach his dragon again. Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Well unfortunately for you and fortunately for us we aren't training dragons for your entertainment"

Astrid stated. Snotlout mimicked her speech in a childish and teasing way before she lifted a clenched fist and he shut himself up. Hiccup took the opportunity to regain attention.

"Anyway, You need to show the dragon you can be trusted. How I did this was by looking away and by placing a hand out for it to trust you with it's snout."

He continued.

"After the dragon has shown it's trust you are free to get on it's back or head, or wherever you feel it comfortable to sit. Astrid, mind doing a demonstration?"

Astrid nodded and pulled down the lever which opened the Deadly Nadder gate. Stormfly came rushing out on high alert but before she picked a target Astrid's hands were up in a calming and non-threatening manner. Stormfly, recognising her friend calmed down instantly and chirped happily and ran right up to her. Astrid stretched her hand out as a sign of trust.

Stormfly, confused as to why she was doing it again complied none-the-less. Hiccup knew that it would be harder with dragons that didn't already trust their to-be riders, But it was the closest he has to an example thus far.

"See, it's a piece of fish. Fishlegs... You're next."

Fishlegs gulped as the Gronckle lever was pulled down by Astrid before he could protest. Hiccup and Astrid on standby in case of emergency.

"He won't last two minutes"

Snotlout snickered but was ignored. When the doors opened however, there was no blast of fire followed by an enraged dragon. There was only… Snoring?

Fishlegs edged closer to the dark cage. The Gronckles sleeping form was seen facing away from the teens. Fishlegs edged in closer, reluctant but curious all the same. After realising it was asleep, Fishlegs got a little braver and got right next to the Gronckle. He slowly placed a hand on it's head, not realising how illogical it was to try and gain trust from something that's not even conscious. But nerves and fear wore down his intellect and he didn't realise it.

What Fishlegs also didn't realise is that the head of the gronckle he was touching was actually the tail. Meatlug woke up to an odd sensation on her tail that could only be described as soft. Fishlegs almost squealed when the wings started humming and was faced (tailed?) with a very grumpy dragon. Meatlug turned around to face her no doubt attacker.

Nobody disrupts a Gronckle's naps. How many times does she have to show these stupid Vikings, How dare one even think that coming into her cage was a good Idea, and when she was napping, fool, This was her cage, albeit she was forced here, but it was still her cage.

Fishlegs ran screaming out of the cage as Hiccup dead-panned.

"When gaining trust from a Gronckle, Be sure to get trust from the correct end."

He said as a fireball was shot from the cage. Fishlegs easily dodged the lazy shot. Snotlout burst out into laughter which then caused Fishlegs to remember his instructions and turned around whilst having his hands in the air calmingly. Meatlug wasn't showing any signs of slowing yet.

"I'm sorry I woke you up miss gronckle, I didn't mean… I mean I did, but not like that I just wanted to gain your trust."

He rambled, However, it was enough to stop the Gronckles attack. Meatlug blinked a few times whilst adjusting to the light. And when she saw the terrified human hatchling that woke her trying to remain clam (and with no weapon). Her motherly instincts kicked in. She buzzed over slowly to this youngling that had caught her interest.

"Thats it… Nice dragon… Nice dragon."

Fishlegs said, attempting a soothing sound but not quite achieving such with his nerves. He eventually re-stretched his arm out and flexed his hand toward the dragon whilst looking away. Meatlug saw the sign of trust and complied. After getting claps from the teens, Snotlout begrudgingly.

After Meatlug was officially acquainted with Fishlegs. Astrid smiled and turned to the twins.

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut, You're up."

The twins smiled and headbutted. they were at least admirable in the way they showed no fear… or were at least ignorant to the danger. The door opened with a groan while the Zippleback cautiously stepped out into the ring, surveying its surroundings and after seeing other docile dragons in the ring, began to relax a bit. Tuffnut and Ruffnut approached the dragon confidently.

"I got this"

Tuffnut said loudly and boastfully, before Ruffnut saw the challenge and retorted.

"No I got this!"

She said before shoving her brother out the way, Tuffnut took offence and punched her as retribution, right before she whirled around and punched him harder. The two started a typical twin brawl right in the middle of the ring. The dragon noticed and was unsure whether to be cautious, worried or amused. The other teens sighed in exasperation at the twins antics before the Zippleback proceeded to break them up from their fight seeing they were bored with the two's petty swings already. However when the Zippleback picked them up in it's mouth the two were still swinging at each other, flailing in the air.

Hiccup managed to get the Zippleback to drop them after a while. After what seemed to be a moment of clarity, Tuffnut and Ruffnut simultaneously. (In a freaky twin synchronization moment) reached out their hands to the dragon's snout, effectively gaining its trust. The twins cheered themselves and head-butted for their 'epic teamwork' as Ruffnut described it. And finally Astrid turned her head to Snotlout with a collective group of expectant eyes on him.

"Snotlout, your turn."

She said gesturing to Hookfang. He gave a smug expression while boasting.

"Hookfang's already mine, why should I need to show you he's mine."

Hiccup facepalmed while Astrid gave him a stern look

"Snotlout don't mess with me, I have a bag full of knuckle sandwiches for your lunch if you want them."

She threatened. Snotlout threw his hands up in surrender while spouting.

"Fine, fine, I'll tame the damn dragon!"

He said while halfheartedly jogging towards Hookfang, Hookfang didn't take notice of his "rider" coming up to him as of yet. Snotlout turned around to give the teens a thumbs up before turning around while commentating to himself.

"What you gotta do is show him who's boss. For example, if I clamp his jaws he can't open them."

He said as if he was the teacher and they were the inexperienced students. he leapt upon Hookfangs snout who was instantly on alert. Hookfang twitched violently for a few seconds before finding a loophole. Hookfang lifted his head off the ground a few metres taking Snotlout with him into the air. The twins snickered as the smug expression left Snotlout's face.

He slowly turned and made eye contact with Hookfang, Hookfang had the dragon equivalent of a devious smirk on his face before Hookfang threw his head around like a rodeo Gronckle, Twisting and turning his head and then eventually smashing his head to the floor forcing Snotlout to go flying a few metres forwards. After which Hookfang went to bite him but Toothless stopped him before Snotlout was in a world of pain.

Toothless tackled Hookfang to the side, causing a violent reaction in Hookfang until he realised it was the Night fury. He backed off with a snort of smoke but otherwise didn't give Snotlout another glance. Hiccup gave an exasperated sigh.

"Snotlout can you listen to us for once?"

He said while clenching his fists in frustration, Snotlout crossed his arms defensively.

"I listen! I just don't take the advice into account"

He huffs, right before Astrid punches him in the gut while smiling.

"At least he admits it's advice, and he should be taking it into account."

She muses, as Snotlout scrambles to his feat. Snotlout rolls his eyes and looks over at Hookfang.

"Fine, I'll do the stupid hand thing"

He mocks before slowly walking up on Hookfang this time who glares at him. Snotlout curses under his breath and holds his hands out whilst closing his eyes, mimicking what he's seen the others do.

Hookfang looked at this arrogant pathetic creature who dared try and best him in strength and realised. If anyone was going to make this kids life Hel, might as well be him, not because he was interested in having him as a friend who he could play with constantly, at all, not in the slightest. Eventually, Hookfang gives in and reluctantly puts his snout to snotlout's hand. He then huffs and pretends to be disinterested and apathetic. Astrid smiles and mutters to herself.

"Phase one, complete."

* * *

**So theres my... underwhelming chapter... But hey, at least I updated right!? So yeah, I decided that all of those training things were inspired from the demos for httyd 1. And it was very hard to write in but after the first one I wouldn't go back. Bloody stubborness. anyway. **

**Hope you enjoyed it. I'm about to go back and edit the F*ck out of this chapter because it's probably a train wreck. So hopefully your reading it in a tolerable state. This chapters lottery winner favoriter goes to... Geode7 Thanks for the fave and I thank you for reading XD Fave for a chance at a thankyou, Review for a response. I feel like a crappy reality tv show host... **

**Read, Follow, Describe how a mountain can become a unicorn at a moments notice. (Candy mountain to e exact). Fangirl/boy at the release of the tv show in June. Wear oversized banana bandanna's and favorite and review. **

**Cya**


	53. Dusk

**Yeah. Another long wait, but hey at least I got a chapter out. I am personally pleased with how it turned out (after what. A month) But you see folks, I may post the beginning to random Ideas to stories I will have to start because I finish all my stories. But the reason it takes so long to update this one is: (Besides busy life which is the main reason might I add) I pour my heart and soul into this. It's really hard to find a time where I can write this and make it work up to my standards. I want this story to end on a high note, so if it takes a while for updates please don't forget I'm in the background, still churning out chapters one at a time XD**

**I know you all understand that life gets bust n stuff but I just wanted to let you know how it is on my end. **

**Alright. time to reply to the reviews :D**

* * *

**Ninuhuju: Hehe. I thought it was clever, Well, it was a mix of the sound track and the booming voice of "READY THE SHIPS" in stoicks voice that inspired it :P. Thanks for your review :D**

**silverowlvesarecool: Yeah I figured I'd go back to basics with this chapter. How do they all, essentially, feel about dragon training? Well. I think I got that as right as I could (Considering I modelled it off the shorts...) I'm glad you liked it :D Thanks for your review :3**

**glitterjewel: Hehe, Not exactly the best combination, especially after I made everyone wait with this update. I'll try and be a bit quicker with updates in the future :) Thanks for your review XD**

**ivanganev: Review 1/ Hmm, Nope, well, you read the next chapter so it was answered for you I guess :P  
Review 2/ Yeah. Loki has that effect on people... XD Yes, so far Astrid is alive. Being the main character and all.. Well, never stopped people dying before but whatever, I'll leave the rest of the questions to simmer in your mind, as answering would be spoilers :P Also, NF saliva's healing properties is probably a joke Hiccup made, just to let you know XD  
Review 3/ Yeah having two different time zones in a story is hard enough, but now a war on BOTH of them? Well, this is going to be fun... ... ... But yeah, I see where you're coming from :)  
Review 4/Yup, CLoudjumper too the rescue, I couldn't just have Valka die like that, why? Because she's waaay to awesome :P You're going to be seeing more of her :) And the weapons from the giants (mountain and obviously fire) would be a little big for humans as such. The frost giants weapons are still a little big but as a last resort... Maybe. :P  
Review 5/ This... was a long review. Here goes :D As much as all these battle tactics might have worked if they had time to make all of this. Vikings are rash, And Astrid also too, has to understand this. Granted she will work with what she has and change the tactic accordingly, and I'm sure Stoick would have a better Idea this time as well, but in the end, all of the things they'd have to make. Armour, Weapons, Collecting poisonous plants (that would take a long time to effect the queen judging by it's size) would take to long to make. However, Taking out the senses is already an idea that she has in mind, don't doubt that. As for the talk about what caused ragnarok. That is well gaurded secret, and you will know... In due time... Thanks for the many helpful reviews :P**

**BEST OC Maker: Thanks, I thought that I'd base it off of the shorts that came out way back in 2010. And I did have a little trouble making it suit the story, and I wasn't all that happy with it, But I'm glad it came out okay :) Thanks for your review :3**

**Rayfe: Yeah I was going for that, but somehow the past is going to the same place, having a war to fight the next day and all, But the last bit of fun will still be had. And the story will end well, it's just not going to be smooth sailing. Thanks for your review :D**

**Guardian of Azarath: Okay, is it bad that I automatically typed "azeroth" instead of "azarath" (That isn't the nerdiest thing I've done today might I add). A few days? Yeah I forgot this thing is over 50 chapters long (Didn't I say back at chapter 22 or something it won't get to 50? lol, whatever) I'm glad you like the plot. (Despite the fact of how mangled I made it.. I mean, this thing started off as fluffy, now look at it..) And as for your predictions on Ragnarok and it's reasoning. Compared to everyone elses guess I'm going to say this... "Warmer..." Thanks for your review XD**

* * *

Dusk

* * *

Astrid was rather pleased that the teens were getting on nicely with their dragons, not that she expected any different. The first time they went through this whole process they took it pretty great as well, however, they were under different circumstances that time. Snotlout had been trying to act indifferent towards having a dragon all day, the twins kept being… Well… The twins, while Fishlegs and Hiccup were asking an abundance of questions. Fishlegs mostly for statistics and academic purposes. Hiccup for getting closer to Toothless and becoming a better dragon rider. It was actually really odd to see Hiccup learning all the things he taught her… And him asking her questions she once asked him. None the less it was still a productive afternoon to say the least.

However, all this being said. They were still running out of time as dawn was only a night away. She would have to close up the acade- the _kill ring_ soon so that they could get some sleep. As far as battle strategies went, she was still rather unsure, the plan from last time would just backfire again. And she hadn't taught them anything beyond the basics so besides herself they wouldn't be comfortable flying a dragon. Hiccup maybe but the rest would take time.

Astrid looked up towards the sun as it was starting to fall dangerously close to the horizon. The sky already had a slightly orange tinge to it. She turned to the teens who were taking turns flying around the ring, Snotlout trying to show off and failing miserably.

"Now here comes the flip!"

Snotlout declared while going around in a circle.

"Snotlout. You really think that you can do a flip inside the kill ring? Unlikely. The space is much too small..."

Fishlegs retorted to Snotlout's boast. But Snotlout merely glared while responding.

"Just because you ride a scaly yak with wings doesn't mean I have to stoop down to your pathetic level."

Snotlout began, Fishlegs merely raised a brow, and then proceeded to watch as Snotlout tried to make Hookfang loop in mid air. Hookfang, seeing that there was a chain link ceiling merely huffed out smoke rings and did a barrel roll instead causing Snotlout to fly off of his back as he was unprepared.

Snotlout crashed into the stone floor as he muttered a curse of annoyance. Hookfang landed near him and nudged him as if to say. 'Sorry man, I totally didn't mean that', Snotlout turned around to the snickering of the twins and the reserved amused grin of Fishlegs. Astrid wasn't paying attention and Hiccup was tending to Toothless' tail. He threw the three teens that were paying him attention a glare. It only managed to stop Fishlegs.

Hiccup was doing a final check up on Toothless tail mechanism, he could of sworn that he heard something clink earlier.

"Hiccup…"

Astrid began as she walked up to him.

Hiccup glanced up at her but then went back into looking into the tail mechanism.

"Yeah?"

He replied, Astrid had clearly been waiting to talk to him for a while as she began talking instantly.

"Well the thing is, You know how I'm from the future, right?"

Hiccup frowned and quickly glanced at Snotlout and the Twins before returning his gaze to Astrid.

"Yeah."

He replied. Astrid spoke a bit quieter catching on to Hiccup's wary glance.

"And you know how Gothi asked for me?"

Hiccup was silent, Astrid continued.

"Well uh, obviously she was on our side in the ring, but that's because she already knew I was from the future… The Gods sent her a sign."

Astrid uttered as Hiccup nodded. She resumed speaking.

"Well, turns out in the future… Something here caused... Ragnarok."

She winced at saying it out loud, but Hiccup needed to know. Hiccup was taken aback slightly and remained silent. Toothless began getting restless at Hiccup keeping him still for so long. Hiccup broke out of his statuesque figure and let go of Toothless so he could mingle with the other dragons.

"Well, that ups the ante a bit then doesn't it."

He grumbled. Still slightly gawking at the fact that he caused the end of the world. Astrid seemed to catch on and corrected.

"It's not completely our fault however, I mean, it could merely be me going back in time that shook Yggdrasil for all we know. It's not like we screwed up and therefore the end of the world happened. Loki is to blame."

She tried, she didn't want Hiccup to blame himself, because he probably would. Hiccup sighed and looked at Astrid sadly.

"I guess, assuming it's not you being here that caused it. We need to figure out what it is. "

He shrugged as Astrid smiled, because this is exactly what she wanted, if they were both on the same page, they could figure out what the Hel caused Ragnarok, they could prevent it. Halting Loki and his plans. She nodded enthusiastically.

"Meet me in the cove after we're done here. We can brainstorm without people stumbling in and asking too many questions."

Hiccup finished. Astrid nodded and added her own input.

"Should I get Fishlegs?"

She asked. Hiccup seemed to blush slightly and stammered out his reply.

"Well I mean… He could help but, like, I uhh, was hoping, before we go to war and all… If I could spend some time with… uhh, you."

He finished and Astrid pointedly ignored the colour rising within her own cheeks at his unintentional awkward charm. She couldn't help but smile and nod at him as she spoke.

"All right, Fine, As important as it would probably be to have Fishlegs there. Well. You're persuasive."

She settled with that, mostly to avoid saying something stupid like, 'you were so cute in how you asked it I literally couldn't say no if I tired' Damn, her unjustified teenage crush for Hiccup came back hard. Who was she kidding, did it ever leave?

She smiled and he mirrored it. She then turned to the rest of the teens and spoke with authority.

"All right everyone, you're going to have to lead your dragon back to it's cages. We're packing up for the night, We fly at dawn remember."

She yelled. And for once, everyone seemed to listen, for once grasping the fact that it was serious. Stoick still didn't trust them, and they were flying out to war tomorrow. Granted, it's probably not as bad as Ragnarok but still… Astrid briefly wondered how her fiancé was doing. Was he fighting right now? Was he dead? What about herself… Was she fighting? or dead? She shook her head to clear herself of these thoughts. Hiccups all right in the end, he always is.

She bid goodnight to Stormfly who nuzzled her affectionately before being coaxed back into her… cell. The other dragons were more hesitant but with help from Astrid they all managed.

She then ushered the teens out. Toothless began to follow Hiccup.

"Hey, how come he gets to have his dragon leave with him?"

Snotlout argued. Astrid sighed and replied.

"Snotlout, there's no other pens."

However, Stoick was seen coming over the bridge too late as he joined in the conversation, he didn't seem very happy about the fact that a Night Fury was free to roam and 'harm' people.

"It can share with the Terrible Terror. I'm not having that thing loose, innocent, or not."

He said firmly. Hiccup subconsciously put himself between his father and Toothless.

"Toothless doesn't do well in cramped spaces. And he won't harm anyone, did you think we would have him free if we thought he could ruin our chances at convincing you he's innocent?"

Hiccup vocalized. Stoick glared him down and re-iterated.

"It's going with the Terror. I'm not having it loose. Innocent. Or not."

He emphasized. Hiccup didn't seem to be budging either so Astrid stepped in.

"One condition."

She interjected and before Stoick could state the fact that she wasn't in the position to make conditions she continued.

"You let the terror free."

She said and crossed her arms in a typical act of defiance. Daring him to challenge her. He scowled.

"Fine."

He almost spat. Hiccup gave a sigh of relief when he left. The other teens gave their farewells as Astrid stared down Stoicks retreating figure. She forgot how stubborn Stoick was about dragons. She should probably not be so defiant... But it was natural when defending Hiccup or dragons. After the teens left Hiccup and Astrid reluctantly directed Toothless back inside.

"He's not going to be convinced easily is he…"

Hiccup muttered when everyone else was out of earshot. Toothless cooed in agreement. Astrid sighed at the difficult father/son relationship that Hiccup told her all about in future years.

"Hiccup, he trusts you more than you think, I mean he's let us back in here to free a terrible terror and he trusts us enough not to let the other dragons loose."

Hiccup didn't respond so Astrid went on.

"I think… I think he's coming around to the idea, granted a bit slowly."

She comforted. Hiccup smiled slightly at that. He opened the hatch and the terror slowly crawled out. It blinked its eyes in the sunset as if it were confused at why it was let out... Hiccup slowly crouched down to the terror and held out his hand. The naturally curious dragon sniffed it for a few seconds before cautiously placing it's head in Hiccups palm.

Hiccup picked up the terrible terror in his arms as Toothless cooed at the small dragon. Hiccup became still, just staring at the dragon in his arms.

"They are truly amazing creatures."

He said finally. Astrid looked at him with a small smile.

"Yeah… They are."

She responded. There wasn't much else to say. Dragons were truly beautiful creatures. Hiccup sighed and walked towards the open platform outside the kill ring and let the dragon down at the exit. The terror looked at the horizon for about half a minute and then turned back towards Hiccup. It sniffed him again and then slowly made his way back towards him.

"No... You're free now... You don't need to come back to me…"

Hiccup said as the terror circled around his legs. Hiccup picked up the dragon again as he muttered.

"You don't want to stay here, not just yet. The war isn't over… Maybe if you find your way back after all this is done you could stay… But you can't now."

Hiccup pleaded, and somehow, seeming to understand the dragon nuzzled Hiccup one last time before taking flight. Just as the sun dipped under the horizon the terror flew into the distance, free at last. Astrid walked up from behind him. She smiled at the sight. They stood there for a few minutes in comfortable silence as the Terror eventually disappeared. But she then realised that the sun had gone down and the sky was darkening.

"Come on… We still have work to do."

She whispered quietly. Hiccup nodded and turned back towards Toothless who was still in the ring. They walked into the ring and directed Toothless towards the pen. When he got there and sensed what they wanted him to do he seemed rather hesitant.

"Toothless, come on, you know you have to do this…"

Hiccup tried, but his dragon would not budge. Toothless was completely aware that this cage would have him trapped. And being trapped… Toothless has been there before. He didn't recommend. However, Toothless, being one of the most intelligent dragons also had to realise that if he wasn't trapped the first time he would of never met Hiccup.

"Come on bud… Do you trust me?"

Hiccup tried again. This time Toothless looked at him with his expressive green eyes, as if trying to decipher why. Hiccup sighed as he tried one last tactic. He closed his eyes, and held out his hand. This was a language they both understood. But Toothless didn't react immediately. And Hiccup noticed. He opened his eyes again and Toothless was still staring at him.

This time it was Toothless that moved first. However instead of connecting his head to his hands, Toothless put his forehead against Hiccups. (At the back of Hiccups mind for one delirious moment he thought Toothless was going to get a bit too friendly.) However he caught the idea soon enough and did the same. This wasn't just a sign of trust. It was a sign that they trusted each other with their lives.

Astrid had seen them do this after the defeat of Drago and she was struggling herself not to get emotional. After a couple of moments Hiccup pulled away. Toothless seemed to get Hiccups meaning finally and entered the cage. And Astrid was forced to ask for the millionth time 'was it her or could Hiccup communicate with dragons?' Because it certainly looked like it.

They pushed the massive doors closed and the grey stone of the cage began to match the shade of Toothless. Only his green eyes shone in the darkness, and in the moment before the doors closed his eyes looked at Hiccup, wide, expressive as they appeared to be saying; 'Don't mess this up.' As the doors clanged shut.

This was the last night before everything would begin, the be all or end all for the war. This was the calm before the storm. The Dusk Before the dawn.

* * *

**'Really dragonbow? Poetry? It wasn't even a good rhyme, It was a half rhyme!' Yeah shut up, I thought the ending was poetic and cool, so I ran with it (clarifying, the ending to the chapter.) **

**Also, I thought that Toothless would share with the Terror because 1. Its the smallest, and 2. It was modelled off of book Toothless. And the whole trad ething there was what I thought. Again. Poetic. **

**I don't know why I'm adding poetic devices (that I don't know the name of and it's probably not poetic) but I just... Nevermind. **

**(Hookfang! Do a barrel roll!) **

**Sorry, thought that would break the pit I dug myself into.. XD**

**Favorite. Paint rocks, Paint books, Paint paint! I don't understand enough Spanish to have myself understood! Follow Review and Leer... (Leer is Spanish for read... The more you know...) **

**Cya**


	54. Ready Aim Fire

**Ahh, word of warning, This stories getting pretty heavy, I'd say if your rather light-hearted, the rest of the story as you might guess, is probably not for you. Not saying this is a gore fest. More of an angst fest. But it's all for good reason. (I'm getting pretty philosophical up in here) And the ending... Is... Well. It's not tragedy. It is a happy ending as much as I don't want to give anything away.**

**With that aside. Yes, I named this after imagine dragons because it's my favourite band. (And it's got dragons in the name, I mean duh.)**

**Review replies**

* * *

**Ninuhuju: Oh yeah I saw that, (Not sure whether I like Dagurs hair cut... or lack there of) And of course Hiccups the dragon whisperer :P I think Hiccup letting the terror go was like my nod to the books, the original toothless was set free while movie toothless goes into the cage XD. (I can be symbolic to you know!) but yea anyway I'm off on a tangent, Thanks for your review :D**

**glitterjewel: I hope you're okay with my sporadic updating... I updated as soon as the writers block left my system. And yes, it;s a disease as many other writers would agree! Anyway, Thanks for your review :P**

**BEST OC Maker: I shall, and you are very consistant with your reviews just so you know... wait, you probably did already know... Thanks for your review XD**

**silverwolvesarecool: Hehe, I thought that was pretty cool personally. It even rhymed! And yeah i'm really bad with any language that is not my own. Sadly, (I will learn and speak ancient Norse one day, so just watch me.) Haha yeah, Future Astrid is definitely getting nostalgia and anxiety all rolled into one. And yeah well, the space time continuum is kinda messed up, (But it's not that complicated! it's just a big ball of wibbly wobbly time-wimey stuff!) But whose fault is that! (I'm looking at you loki) So yeah, heres the next update! Thanks for your review :)**

**nightfury153: Review 1/2/ Not sure if you are actually telling me that you didn't feel the angst, or that i killed you with angst, I think the latter is true here, and for that I apologise. And also, more to come. Thanks for your review :3**

**Guardian of Azarath: Well due to Stoicks tendency not to listen, (stubbornness... Greeeeeaat,) The Vikings probably won't do all that much different, and the dragon-riders aren't exactly great qith their dragons yet, the only real thing different about this battle is well... Astrid. Oh you'll find out. It will be rather blatant actually, and yeah I'm kinda admitting it hasn't happened yet. (Well, actually, it could of, but you just haven't found out yet) so keep your eyes peeled. And yes, totally right, where's Hulk when you need him. thanks for your review :P**

**Kyubbiman: Oh, review for chapter 3... So you got past the thor-awful first opening chapters... I forgot people are still beginning this story :P. Welcome, and I swear it get's better. Thanks for your review XD **

**Kisa167: :) Glad you like it, And it seemed I've got another person hookfanged. (Badum tss?) Okay, that was bad, I'll admit that. And eyah, I updated so I hope you're proud of me. (Note, all of this chapter was done through some writers block. I'm still surprised I wrote as much as I did.) **

* * *

Ready Aim Fire

* * *

Hiccup's breath hitched as he saw the first wave of enemies entering the mountains. Sure they had both sides of the small mountain valley covered, but the sheer amount of enemies they were facing was something that he would never forget.

Gods, Asgardians and Humans alike formed a shield wall that blocked all access to the valley, The giants were not phased as they charged up the pass with tenacity. Hiccup could already see some more enemies coming up from the mountain pass behind them. They may have a strong defense... But now they were walled in. This valley, it was where it would all end for the ground forces at best. However, they planned on holding out as long as possible.

The shield-wall defending the first entrance braced for the enemies first charge. There were shouts from all sides. Hiccup sighed as he sat upon Toothless, Who was staring down the distant troops coming towards them. He should probably help the ground forces. He rallied the Deadly Nadders to his position. His plan was to separate the tightly packed units who were engaging the shield-wall. Astrid hovered nearby on a skittish Stormfly.

"Here's the plan. We're going to fly down the gorge and kill them while they are in their compact formations, it should be a simple strafing run with fire and Nadder spines. But be careful, there isn't much room for manoeuvring."

He ordered. There wasn't much delay as he took off towards the gorge with his Nadders in tow. The troops barely had any time to react before fire descended upon them. Archers scrambled to get a clear shot however they were both tightly compact and easy targets themselves.

The Nadders were easily obliterating the fodder of frost and mountain giants, They were making good progress. However, for every wave they destroyed two more rose to take their place, And for every Nadder they lost, the weaker their collective force got. All the enemy had to do was wait.

Toothless shot multiple blasts at many frost giants, searing and killing them. However, he noticed they were getting near the bottom of the gorge. He stopped the assault and called the retreat of his riders in an instant. If they got too far in the open then… Well he didn't want a repeat of what happened to his mother.

"Riders, Retreat. Regroup in the valley!"

He yelled over the sound of fire and battle. There were sounds of agreement but the sound of fighting was rather loud. He urged Toothless back up the mountain, Toothless was snarling at the enemies on the ground, dodging the occasional arrow that was shot at him. Toothless had tough skin like Gronckles did. A few arrows wern't going to phase him. Okay maybe Loki's, but not these ones.

Hiccup landed back in the valley where a large portion of the Gods and Vikings alike were holding a shield wall. None of the giants could get through to the camp which included the children and injured.

He dismounted Toothless to go discuss strategy with his father, who was one of the spare soldiers that were not needed in holding the line just yet. However, a Goddess came up to him, She had raven black hair but blue eyes, she was clothed in battle gear from head to toe, He wasn't sure what Goddess as there were many to choose from.

"Ahh, a Night Fury… Such a beautiful creature…"

She marvelled as Toothless gave her a curious coo. Hiccup raised a brow as she smiled back at him. She introduced herself.

"Nótt, Goddess of night, just admiring, as I had some input on the Gods creation of the Night Fury, Although I never got to see one up close until now."

She was still smiling, and it was oddly calming despite the shouts of warfare in the background, a moment of serenity amongst the chaos. He couldn't help but give her a small sad smile.

"Yeah, too bad that he's the only one I've ever seen."

He said dejectedly. She giggled, and Hiccup was almost offended.

"You've never _seen_ another one."

She parroted and Hiccup was about to ask her what the helheim that meant when an explosion of a Zippleback snapped him back to reality. He checked to see what happened but as it appeared a Zippleback got too impatient and charged the front lines.

By the time he looked back at Nótt she was gone... Disappeared. He sighed and tried to locate his father, When he was interrupted again, this time by Astrid, looking a little lost.

"Hey."

She began, Astrid was a little out of her element, sure the fighting was her element, but she was more melee to melee combat and having to wait back here left her in an odd spot, so she decided she'd just stick with Hiccup.

"Hi, Hey can you help find my father? I know Odin's busy fighting and the only person I really know who can pass on battle plans is my father, I mean I would of talked to Nótt but she went off and disappeared so..-"

He was about to continue but Astrid interjected.

"Nótt?"

She asked, he shook his head while continuing.

"Oh just some Goddess who had an interest in Toothless for a few seconds there. So anyway I just need to find him so, yeah I already said that… So can you help?"

He questioned, she smiled and nodded. He was going to check the group of beefy looking Asgardians that were standing attention a few platoons behind the front lines, That looked like the place his father would be, tough, heroic, badass, etc. However he didn't get to check as a massive war horn sounded and the fighting from both sides momentarily stopped. When the war horn ended there was silence.

After hours of fighting, uproar and battle the sudden lack of _any _noise was truly harrowing... It was pure silence. Then, just as soon as it began, the silence ended with the sound of shouting and metal striking metal continued as if nothing happened. But Hiccup noticed there was a red glow to the mountain side now, as if something on the other side was... oh no.

Hiccup barely had time to call out to anyone as a massive flaming fist came smashing through the mountain on the east side of the valley. The frost and mountain giants had to go through the pass into the valley, and that was part of the plan. He never took into consideration the fact that the fire giants are not going to passively sit back while their forces are boxed in and destroyed. They were going to get to these humans. The attacks in the front and back of the valley were just decoys... These fire giants just went _t__hrough_ the mountain. A range of things happened in the next minute. Firstly, Hiccup called all of the dragons to the air. Secondly, The frost and mountain giants took advantage of the confused Asgardians, Gods and Vikings alike by crashing through the shield wall and into the small valley taking a bundle of lives in the process, and thirdly the fire giants began climbing slowly over the mountain, almost leisurely.

"Ohhhh that's not good"

Hiccup spouted nervously. He needed a plan fast, they needed to get out of the valley. The Gods had already noticed and were pulling away from the front lines leaving more Vikings to hold off the cannon fodder. Given the fact the Asgardians were bigger and admittedly more skilled. They charged back into the valley and formed a ragged line facing the fire giant while protecting the injured and the children. Some children were already begging for either mercy or to pick up a weapon themselves. The valley was in chaos, fighting was everywhere, he was lucky he was in the air for the ground was scattered with allies and enemies alike.

Hiccup saw the Vikings desperately try and hold the line when a plan hit him, they needed to act, now. He rallied and Nightmare riders to his position, he spoke to their leader, Osmond.

"Osmund, We need a way out of this valley, by fortifying it we held them off but it got us surrounded, take your nightmares, and kill everything in your wake… Make us an exit."

Hiccup said, this was when Snotlout should have taken to the sky and had his heroic and probably last moment. But life has a way of changing, nearly purposefully, to a way nobody expects.

Osmund gave a nod to his chief and took to the air, yelling commands at his division. Hiccup knew Osmund would cause an inferno that would put those fire giants to shame. He called the Twins and Gobber over, The leaders of the Zipplebacks and the Gronckles.

"You asked for us chief?"

Gobber asked while the twins were eager.

"Ready to fry them and pie them!"

They yelled in freaky twin unison. Hiccup couldn't help but grin at the fact that some things never change. His smile left him when he began giving orders.

"Gobber, I want you to meet the Nadders and myself in the sky, we're going to give those fire giants Hel. Ruff, Tuff? I'm sorry to ask this of you, but you're going to have to leave this fight."

They opened their mouths to protest but he didn't let them argue his unorthodox order.

"I need you to grab as many of the children and injured as you possibly can, children first. And get them as far away from here as possible, this is your whole division. Fly, Fly as far away as you can until your wings drop. Get as far as you can from here and if Fishlegs or even Eret is still alive then get him to help lead you."

He said, The twins were not the brightest by anecdotal reference, but even they could hear the desperation in Hiccups tone. The twins protests died on their lips and they too were now solemn. Tuffnut sighed as he nodded his head before adding.

"Just so you know Hiccup… You made a great chief, and I always looked up to you… Midgard wouldn't be what it is without you, and I don't just mean your legacy and what you've done for us… I mean you… And before I go I just wanted to say... "

He trailed off not finding the right words… Ruffnut, who seemed to want to say the same thing practically. Finished the sentence for him.

"Give. Them. Hel."

She faltered, voice cracking slightly on the last word. Hiccup was slightly stunned at the twins opening up to him like this… But it was touching to say the least.

"Th-... Thanks guys"

He stuttered trying not to let tears cloud his vision. Ruffnut was suddenly herself again and a devious smirk surface upon her face. She raised her hand as if answering a question.

"Girl, actually, but you'll get it someday."

She laughed and Hiccup could not help but grin. Tuffnut was snapped out of his daze at this as well.

"Hey, you said I get the last joke!"

He protested. Hiccup sighed as the twins took off towards their division to give their orders, all while bickering.

"Well we're not dead yet dummy!"

Ruffnut retorted as she mounted barf.

"Yeah! Well that begs the question, right before we die you could pull a great one liner, not that I wouldn't be proud, but this means you could be pulling the wool over my eyes!"

He continued as he mounted belch. Hiccup let their bickering fade into the distance as he turned to Gobber who was watching the whole ordeal. The gang was getting separated, one by one. The end of the world was forcing the friends apart, one by one, life by life. Already Hiccup has faced losses, losses that won't be recuperated and things he'd rather forget, people that can't be replaced... The twins might make it a few days, the children would live to see another day. But why prolong their suffering? Why let them live only to know they will die tomorrow or the day after?... Hiccup already knew his answer. Because another day alive is a victory for Berk, another day breathing is another day winning. If not, the questions; Why let anybody live another day if they know there is suffering to come? what would the point be of living if they were only going to die in the future anyway? Self preservation isn't universal, but it is powerful.

They will fight this war to the bloody and horrific ending of it. every last man woman and child massacred, because the longer they breathe, the more they fight, the less willing they are to just give up... The more time the past has to reverse it, if they can. It's naive and optimistic hope. Wishful thinking. But it is what Hiccup clings to. Even if he dies. He hopes he has bought enough time.

He turned to Gobber who was already torn after seeing his students and comrades die one by one and also witnessing the only people one could still class as 'jovial' leave and become solemn, even for a moment, was enough to have even 'Gobber the belch' have tears formulate in his eyes. Hiccup turned silently to his old mentor and virtually second father before speaking.

"So… Ready to die, Gobber?"

Hiccup smiled slightly before it left face again. Gobber grimaced and there was silence before he responded.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Hiccup."

* * *

**Gods damn it. I love all the characters to much, I'm tearing up writing this. I apologise to the multiple armadas I'm sending at your feels here. (I'm sure Dagur would approve) Speaking of which, Anyone want as little Dagur interlude? He's not directly affiliated with the story, but I sense his end in "Race to the dge" series, I feel by the end of it Dagur would be gone, so I want to pay homage to my insane friend. Yep, you know whay, I'm decided. I'll have a little 500 word interlude at some point with Daugurs perspective of Ragnarok**

**Maybe even heathers? **

**Ragnarok is the end of the world. So yeah that'll be fun.**

**Speaking of which, I technically found the cure to the first (out of two I think) types of writers block. Type one (Which I cannot cure): Global writers block = Can't write anything, no Ideas, big stupid empty head. (See Big hero six for more reference)  
****Type two: Local Writers Block = Can't write anything on any given story (or multiple) because you've been writing it for so long you have no clue where to go and nothings coming for you. (Cure 1: When you start the story, have a plan) Cure 2: Write other drabbles/beginnings to other stories... Looking at my profile it's easy to see which road I took. Yep, I wrote the intro to like... 3 different stories, But it's good now. (for now) **

**Read, Review, Wake up at 3am and realising you really want to listen to music. Loudly... Do as mentioned previously. Wake up people you probably shouldn't wake up at three AM... (Gods, sleeping in much.) And of course, Follow and fave... And subscribe! **

**Okay don't subscribe because you can't, wait... I can't tell you not to do something when it's impossible... Whatever. It's 5am. Give me a break. **

**Cya :D**


	55. Targets

**First off. I am sorry for my long long long loooooong disappearance... Heh, remember when I updated this frequently? Me neither. Anyway, I am not gone, My life just got hectic and finding the time and motivation to write was like. Well I'm sure many people can relate. But here I am. With another randomly updated chapter, I hope it isn't too bad for you guys... **

**Review replies. **

* * *

**silverowlvesarecool: Heheh, things are going to get a lot worse by the end of this story. We're not even at the climax yet. Probably due to my tendency to drag on and on but yeah whatever. Reminder = Hate loki, he's a creep. Thanks for your review :D**

**BEST OC Maker: Always nice to receive your sympathy and support. Thanks for your review :D**

**Gaurdian of Azarath: Yes. Yes he would, althouth I haven't written it yet, it's coming up. It does seem like a likely thing to happen as we're getting another villian in RTTE I think it's "Vigo" or something of the like. He's coming in and all. Yeah, Bad guys all round. Thats going to be interesting. I think as well as Drago being involved, I thnk we'll get a little more back-story as to why he wants to destroy/control all dragons, and yeah My feels won't make it through film 3. And yes. The twins do have their moments when they are serious, but they are exactly the ones to crack a joke during hard times as well. Also, didn't they pledge themselves to Loki in RTTE? That makes things.. awkward for my story XD Thanks for your review :3**

**Rayfe: Yeah, speaking of which, I myself haven't watched HTTYD 1 or two for some time now. I'll get on to that. And also. I'm glad I updated right when you were wondering, And I hope your still there somewhere. (Speaking of wistfully can we go 2 for 2? Did I read your mind?) Thanks for your review :P**

**Reader: Thats an interesting anonymous name, It's simple... Yet like nobody uses it. Anyway, regarding your review, I'm glad you caught up and I'm sorry for the culture shock of like 55 chapters to get through and then nothing. Thanks for your review :)**

**Noctus Fury: Do I have any Idea why I'm changing history as I know it? I feel I didn't catch your meaning, and if this is your question I simply don't know. Because it's uhh. part of the story? This question con-fuddled me a bit. And to answer your next question, I can't tell you that :P. Thanks for your review XD**

**zebraslap: Haha, glad you enjoyed the first chapter, A lot of people comment on the lack of Astrid centred stories in the fandom and I'm like; Guess I did a good thing then XD And yeah, when you wrote has awesome potential I'm pretty sure, considering your on the first chapter, I kinda butchered it but if your still enjoying it thats good to know XD Thanks for your review :)**

* * *

Targets

* * *

Okay, well, there was good news and there was… lots of bad news. The good news is that the enemy had turned their attention away from Valka, It should be easy to sneak around them now. The bad news is that her staff is now broken, leaving her almost defenceless and unable to call the aid of any remaining wild dragons, and also the fire giants had surrounded the mountain pass where the resistance was sure to be.

She retreated from the edge of the tree-line and went deeper into the foliage, she approached her beloved four winged dragon who gave her a concerned coo and a nudge which she responded with a comforting pat. She climbed gracefully unto his back deep in thought and prepared to take off. She took in a deep breath to clear her head of all the disasters that were happening and focussed on what could be done as damage control. She was used to thinking up ideas under pressure, she couldn't do much on her own to sway the battle, but she didn't have the time to carve out a tree branch to make the same call to aid as her other one did, She needed another trick up her sleeve something crazy, something like her son might come up with. Something that would get her some extra fire-power. An Idea trickled into the back of her mind.

No…

It's too risky...

It would take too long...

It could backfire...

It might be fruitless...

It is crazy...

...

It was worth a shot.

On her signal Cloudjumper erupted from the treetops and surged towards the clouds, She would not go down without a fight, after all, this was Ragnarok, the most dire battle of them all, and if Vikings knew anything, it was dire battles.

-0-

The fire giant climbing over the mountain was unaffected by the few stray dragon riders that tried to attack them, being made of fire and fire resistant skin, fire itself would not have much effect understandably. The Gods would probably be able to kill them if they could get a clear shot. Hiccup rallied the Deadly Nadders to his position and got Gobber to do the same with the Gronckles. Many of the Hooligans were already following the trail that the Nightmares had begun burning. The tightly packed units and close quarters a walk in the park for the quick and destructive Monstrous Nightmares.

"Gobber!" Hiccup yelled over the sounds of battle as they circled in the sky, stray arrows barely coming near them. "I need you to keep those fire giants distracted, stay as far away as you can. they can throw their fire-balls further than you, but if you're far away enough you should be able to dodge them."

He finished, Gobber nodded and relayed the orders to his men while flying towards the giants. Hiccup turned to what was left of his Nadders and Astrid, who had been rather silent over the past five minutes flew up next to him.

"Yes Chief?" She prompted still having a little trouble associating the word with Hiccup.

Hiccup gave her a short sad smile before pressing on.

"We need to cover our own men now, Our forces are retreating out of the valley and getting back out onto the plains. Once there we'll stagger out forces and keep the canon fodder off of the Gods backs so they can deal with the fire giants. Considering there are two exits on opposite sides of the valley, we're going to have to split into half."

He declared, some of the riders were looking around at the other dragons cautiously. The Nadders had taken the heaviest casualties out of all the dragons, but there was still a good portion left. Toothless seemed to be making the same assessment, because he cooed in questioning. He understood most of human speech, and knew Hiccup wanted them to split up, despite them being stronger as a pack.

"The Nightmares will join you in the sky once they've cleared their respective paths out of the valley, then, with a mix of Nightmares and Nadders, the ground forces should have decent cover to hold out." He finished. That seemed to grant the riders the morale that they needed. They shouted out their approval as Hiccup drew a rough line with his hand and sent their respective halves on their way. He made sure to bring Astrid with him however.

Unbeknownst to them another figure was watching, out of sight and out of the way, Loki stood smiling at the figure on a Night fury flying towards the plains. He laughed to himself and muttered,

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. You may be determined and optimistic now, But what happens when all that surrounds you, is death?"

-0-

Grump buzzed out of the way of a fire-ball that a fire giant tried to hurl at him, Gobber patted the head of his usually lazy dragon for his dodge.

"Thanks Grump, that was a close one."

There were six fire giants that were close too or entering the valley, The other three were keeping their distance for now, it was the big one, Surt of he recalls, which had seemingly two bodyguards at his side. He decided to ignore those ones and focus on the ones that were giving them grief now. The Gods had prepared their attacks and begun throwing javelins and spears at the fire giants. The Javelins were too big for the Vikings to throw very far but the Asgardians had no trouble, And by the looks of it, they were actually doing damage to the fire giants. Much unlike himself and his crew, however, they were a good distraction. He had ordered a group to buzz around the one the Gods were attacking specifically, selectively shooting it near the eyes to cloud it's vision. It threw the occasional fire ball at the Gronckles and swatted at them much like someone would a swarm of flies spitting on them.

After a bunch of attacks from the javelins and spears some of the fire giants began to seem rather weakened. This was when a group of Gods broke free from the rest of the Asgardians and their formation and charged the first fire giant. Among them he could easily recognise Odin mounted on Slepnirr and Thor amongst the group. Once they got near the mountain they jumped upon it and began to easily scale the side of it. Leaping from ledge to ledge with grace and precision. The fire giant, once it knew what was happening, barely had time to react before Thor himself jumped straight at the beast's heart. And then the sky began to rumble... And then without a moment's hesitation a lightning bolt out of virtually nowhere whizzed right past the dragons in the sky and landed upon Thor's hammer, supercharging at the last second before he swung the hammer into its chest. This caused a bright and powerful explosion that sent many of the Gods falling back down the mountain.

Thor however, was somehow uninjured. The fire giant recoiled from the hit and fell straight backwards unto the mountain, the multiple injuries from the gods weapons and the supercharged hit from a hammer forged from the core of a star taking its toll. This gave pause to the other Fire giants climbing over the mountain. Staring at their dead comrade it only took them a few seconds to continue, at a less leisurely pace this time.

Odin helped a blackened and probably slightly singed Thor to his feet and vaulted Gungnir, his spear that never misses, at another fire giants head. The Giant saw the glint of the magic infused weapon and tried to recoil from its attack, but the weapon followed its every move and with a cry of despair from the giant the spear hit it right between the eyes. Its body fell to its knees on the mountain side adjacent to the first dead fire giant. It crashed to the ground earning cheers from all Vikings and Asgardians alike.

This earned a roar of rage from the biggest giant. Surt, And the four remaining began to quicken their pace over the mountain. Gobber was about to instruct his men to charge the next one when the Gronckle riders dragon right beside him suddenly dropped.

He noticed an arrow had pierced its skin, curious, none of the enemies arrows seemed to have penetrated the thick hide of a Gronckle any other time. However, as another Gronckle nearby began to drop from the sky Gobber noticed that these must not be ordinary arrows, he checked over the side of Grump and scanned the array of enemies on the ground until his eyes laid on a particular one as he found what he was looking for, a figure that could easily be recognised as Loki, The trickster God, He signalled Grump to aim at the figure and fire but he didn't see the black shape flying through the air and plunging into grump. It was as quick as that, Grump took two more flaps and then stopped moving altogether.

He didn't make a sound; he just closed his eyes for the last time as gently as a baby, as soft as a sigh.

"Grump!" cried Gobber in surprise, trying to keep the great hulking dragon flying. "What are you doing this is not time for sleeping!" He cried but then he realized the predicament he was in when Grump just kept on falling.

He began to position himself on Grump so he would receive the least amount of damage when he hit the ground, and thankfully for him, Grump was a durable dragon, so when he crashed into the valley Gobber was hovering over, his dragon took most of the fall, Gobber grunted as he fell off of his deceased dragon unceremoniously.

He barely had time to swear revenge on behalf of his dragon before turning around and realising he was surrounded by giants. He readied his mace hand at his opponents.

"Alright then, come at me you lug-headed slow-pokes, I got an interchangeable gravestone with your name on it". He taunted as he got into a battle stance and prepared to take on the multiple opponents.

Just then one of the bigger mountain giant nearby got hit in the neck with an axe and fell to the ground. Gobber was about to file it under a stray axe thrower but the person who had launched the axe came running in to defend him, it took him merely a second to recognise the figure coming to his aid. Gobber couldn't help but smile.

"You know we haven't had time for some mead to catch up yet, what with you being dead and all." He declared carelessly at his old friend. Stoick unsheathed his sword and stared down the enemy, smiling slightly at his friend's remark.

"Yeah well sometimes the meads out, you know how it is." He replied. Gobber shrugged and joined Stoick in a charge of the nearby frost giants who were slowly closing in on them.

Stoick rolled his shoulders in preparation and test swung his sword a few times before picking a target and charging it, and much like times gone by, Gobber was right next to him mace as a hand. Stoick now being an Asgardian had more strength than he ever did when he was mortal, the ice giant in front of him was barely able to parry an attack before he was struck down by a counter swing by Stoick. Gobbers mace sought out the enemy attempting to jab Stoick in the side, his mace managed to hit the giants arm instantly breaking it. The Ice giant roared in agony and anger before Gobber swung back up and clubbed it in the face. It was down and out for the count. Stoick had already charged on and leaving a trail of corpses in his path and Gobber was having little difficulty keeping up.

Stoick and Gobber slowly but surely fought their way back into the Asgardians battle formation. Gobber would have to thank his friend later, another fire giant was coming over the mountain above, and he knew they were big, but from the ground they looked huge.

He looked up to where the Gronckles were and noticed that someone else had taking his mantle as leader, but there was still a problem, Gronckles were still dropping out of the sky, Loki was still firing at them. He growled in anger at Loki and got Stoicks attention.

"Stoick, that Loki fellah is really beginning to get on my nerves"

He commented with reserved fury. Despite his many frustrations with Grump, he was a good dragon, and Loki would pay. Stoick directed his attention towards the figure Gobber was referring too, That figure had a smug grin on his face as he haphazardly shot Gronckles out of the sky, their numbers were beginning to thin.

"Heimdall... Heimdall is foretold to of killed Loki in Ragnarok, We need to get Heimdall."

Stoick pronounced resolutely. Gobber nodded in agreement as they began pushing through the crowd for Loki's downfall.

-0-

Hiccup, the dragons and the ground forces scarcely made it back out onto the plains before he saw the first and second fire giant go down. He cheered with the rest of the Hooligans but the remaining seven fire giants were not having themselves humiliated. The four that were still surrounding the mountains seemed to be to have changed tactics.

They stopped going for the Gods… And were turning towards them.

They were the new targets.

* * *

**So yeah, That was all I have for you after 2 months of haitus, disappointing I know. But if you can forgive me the next chapter should be up in somewhat less time than it was last update... I hope. **

**So anyway will Surt the evil fire giant win? Will Heimdall kick Loki's ass, whats Valka up to? Whats Loki up to? Whats Hiccup going to do? Whats with all the rhetorical questions? Find out next time on HBO's. Flashed back. (Hahaha Oh I wish) **

**Review, Follow, Steal your neighbours mail. Steal your mails neighbour. Mail your neighbour steel. Your neighbour mails steel. Fave, Read and most importantly love dragons! **

**Cya. **


	56. Actions

**I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry. Yes. I understand it's been roughly 2 and a half months since I last updated this, NO I cannot promise I won't do it again, in fact, I have come to inform you that I'm going to be on vacation for six weeks starting... this sunday. But, Unlike sometimes I have a reason for my massive delay. You see I was asked to write a script... And I did. And then, well. I had no time to write, and when I did, I had just finished script writing. And I had no time or energy to focus on this piece. But, then, once I had finished. I tucked my head in and forced myself to give you guys a chapter before you leave. and not only that, I managed to update chapters from two of my other stories as well. I promise I'll play massive catchup when I'm back and you'll get your next chapter sometimes then. **

**But, rant over, time to review those replies. (Don't you mean 'reply to those reviews' dragonbow?... Man I've been out of it.)**

* * *

**Zebraslap: I'm really glad you enjoyed Astrid being the main character. I do apologise as the last one, and this one, and probably the future ones, have been taking place more in Hiccups perspective, but the past still remains as Astrids. I really hope I can keep the dynamic up and continue to impress :P And if you need a good Time Travel fic, try Nexarcs "To Start Anew" The inspiraiton for this fic, I know they have been Vastly different. But their beginnings were the same. (Nexarcs references mine even, I think i should reference back at some point...) I hope you still enjoy it 56 chapters later and thanks for the review :D**

**Guardian of Azarath: Yeah the Frost Giants are the canon fodder of the apocalypse. Mountain Giants would be a real challenge for any human to take down, Valka only just managed by herself, But Frost giants can be taken down with only a matter of skill. The real problem here are their numbers, and also fire giants... thats a problem. And more Night Furies is an interesting concept, But I am one to believe they are nocturnal, Hence Notts little conversation there. They would, as you say, be defending their little patch of the planet in times like this. I doubt Night Furies are in close range to berk, or they would of been spotted, even at night. At some point. And Valka, oh yeah, her... XD And as for Loki, lets just say he has some unfinished buisness with our heros. But Thanks for the review anyhow :P**

**silverwolvesarecool: Loki is messing around at this point, skirting around the edges, waiting for an oppurtunity. Thats all I will say. I shall hopefully be back a LOT more frequently next year. (I finished school forever, and finished the script that came out of nowwhere) So when I return from a long needed vacation, Writing can become one of my priorities again, I remember back in the day. (Back in the day) where I used to write a chapter every 2-ish days. But that was when I lacked experience and pace. But whatever, I'd like to get back to a weekish schedule next year, But I'm rambling, I hope you'll continue to stick with me, and thanks for the review :3**

**a random person: And speaking of things taking too longer of a while. Heres the next chapter! Are you still the same "A random person" that was with me from basically the beginning, from memory you are the longest standing fan XD (A lot more admirable when I realise you lack an account, which you could get by the way :P) And the past is the Next chapter, heres some fire giant fighting to interest you though :P. Thanks for the review XD**

**Guest: Yes. Sovereign. I thought it was perfect. (Also did I mention I was going through a massive Mass Effect stage on chapter 38? No? Well I did, hence the reference.) I thank you for your review :)**

**Retrokill: I'm glad you like it, I really felt a lull in my enjoyment for writing this at random points. Mostly because my insecurities tell me it's not good enough and that it's unprofessional and I read my first chapter and want to _spew_. But comments like this keep me going. Because at the end of the day, I'm just being critical, and that will help me get better. So yeah, Thanks for your review :D**

**Rayfe: It's okay, I do think I need to check that one out. I have seen it floating around and it looks interesting. And yeah, I began watching gravity falls after I saw this review, and now that I'm caught up I realise my grappling hook is perfectly like mabels (to an extent) and yep, I will probably reference it. (If your still interested in the Vigilante fic, It's being updated as well :3, because Plugging!) And fluff, oh it's coming, after the angst and torment and everything. (I'm thinking of writing a fluffy story after this. Probably a good idea.) Anyway. Thanks for your review :P**

**Ninuhuju: Oh you haven't seen the half of it yet. I still have the angsty chapters to get too yet. To be sure, you will not like me by the end of this story, that is a certain. Okay, if my ending goes to plan you'll like me by the end, and hate me by... near the end? Thats all I will say. Thank you for your review :3**

**Guest (B): I updated Buuut you are on chapter 18, It says the chapter you reviewed, now I'm not sure if you've gone back to this or are just _really_ excited your asking to update before your even done. Both ways I'm flattered. Really I am, Your enthusiasm is encouraging and I thank you for your review XD**

**wolfenergy17: Well. Sorry for causing ragnarok for you. XD Nice 3 religion usage, I'm afraid Zeus, Cthulhu, Horus and Jehovah are all taking a break on this one though. I have another chapter, but with a price, there will be another wait, but I'm not dead, (yet, you guys must be just about ready to end me though) as some might of thought and more chapters will arrive. I will answer all your questions in due time. But for now. Enjoy the chapter :P. Thanks for your review :D**

**Guest (C): Why thank you, I havent had this many guest reviews since... Since chapter 3? Anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed it so far. And thank you for your review :3**

**random dude: Well I wouldn't call my writing perfect in any sense of the word but I'm glad I'm good in somebodies eyes, I'm sorry for the tremendous wait I've put you all through and I'm sorry for the at least 6 week wait I'm putting you through again. But I'm glad you enjoyed what I've got up, hopefully you'll come back for more :P Thank you for your review :P**

* * *

Actions

* * *

Valka breathed in the chilling air to calm her nerves. Cloudjumper soared just above the clouds as she prepared to do what she had too. 'There was no other way', she thought resolutely to herself. Cloudjumper was able to find his way easily after feeling the effects. Now all she had to do was spring said plan into action. She gave him a signal to dive, and he did.

Bursting through the wet clouds Cloudjumper growled in determination and from the moment they identified the target he had opened his four wings as silently as he could, wind buffeting his wings. She got him to circle around the unsuspecting dragon and land behind it as close as possible. She breathed in again to regain composure and patted Cloudjumper to soothe him as well.

"Sorry old boy, but you're not going to like this." She sympathised.

She knew Cloudjumper was very protective, so she couldn't have him interrupting, she scratched the pressure point underneath his jaw and soothed him into the grass.

She then steeled herself for what she was about to do and crept through the the underbrush behind the dragon. She really didn't want to do this but she had to, she had faced these species before, and they were not to be trifled with, but if she wanted any chance, she needed the call of the Death Song.

Said dragon was on it's hind legs grooming the scales under it's wings, much like Nadders do. She crept up behind it and then purposefully made scuffling in the dirt to get it's attention. It was instantly on high alert as it turned it's head growling towards her. She did not like the prospect of being it's next meal. Especially considering she was unarmed.

She got down to her hind legs and began creeping towards it, the Death Song growled threateningly but she remained calm but ready to act if need be. She raised her hand as a sign of trust and the Death Song stopped growling for a few seconds, Intrigued.

Valka soothingly held her hand out towards the snout of the dragon but not close enough to seem assertive, she would let the dragon meet her halfway. Had her Stormcutter witnessed any of this he would of attacked the Death Song for even _thinking_ about growling at her.

"It's okay, it's okay I mean no harm" She comforted.

The Dragon sized her up and reasoned her intent was pure, so he complied and leaned into her hand as a signal of trust. Perfect.

"How do you feel about having your own special place in history?" She laughed. The Death Song didn't understand her but she swung herself onto it's back nevertheless.

She just hoped Cloudjumper wouldn't be too jealous

-0-

This was bad, this was really really bad.

The Fire giants had abandoned the idea of killing the Gods and were now focused on dealing with the Hooligans. The Fire giants split up. Hiccup needed to think quick. The valley with the Gods was in the middle, he was with his forces in the north, there was also some of his forces in the south, there was no way to get a message to them in time. He could only hope they found their way out of it, he needed to worry about his half of the village at this point in time.

"Astrid, Take all the Nadders you can and slow down the Fire Giants." He ordered.

He had momentarily forgotten she was merely fourteen in her twenty year old body. But she took the mantle of responsibility in her stride, already having an air of authority about her.

"Nadder riders, follow me!" She yelled over the crowd and sounds of battle and darted off towards the fire giant charging towards them, He directed his attention to the leader of the Monstrous Nightmares at this point in time.

"Osmond, Keep your Nightmares covering the ground forces, hold out as long as you can!" He demanded, Determination setting in.

"And what will you do chief?" Osmond asked rather confused.

Hiccup bit his lip and replied in what could only be a vague response, otherwise he'd probably be held back.

"Something Stupid."

-0-

Gobber had just lost Stoick in the crowd when he felt a hand upon his shoulder, he turned around to see that Stoick had not only found Heimdall, but himself as well.

"I told you, you were better at navigating than me!" He quipped.

Stoick smiled for about a second before his grim determination settled in.

"Gobber the Gods are doing the best they can but the Fire Giants have targeted the villagers, Hiccup's mind will only get him so far. Heimdall will deal with Loki, But we need to focus on our own now." He stated.

There wasn't a question that needed to be raised to determine who Stoick was more loyal towards, His village. Gobber nodded and Stoick turned to Heimdall.

"Put a sword to that disgrace." Stoick asserted.

Heimdall pulled his sword out of its sheath and responded.

"Gladly."

-0-

Toothless sliced through the air at what would be an uncomfortable speed had Hiccup not shut his visor, he did not have to travel far however before he was hovering in front of his destination… Surt. Surt didn't physically react but he heard a voice burn into his mind.

'_Have you come to concede defeat three dimensional fleshling?' _ Surt taunted. Hiccup gulped and did his best to remain calm although his heart was hammering in his chest, the sounds of battle clamouring behind him.

"Umm. Hey." Hiccup began. _Smooth_... The voice talked again.

'_Look around you human, look at the chaos and destruction, is there really a point to the fighting, a point for you to go on? This is merely one of many Armies I could send your way, My resources are nearly unlimited._' Surt gestured to the scene behind him, Toothless growled at the movement but made no sudden moves as they were not being attacked at this point in time. Hiccup continued.

"And for what? Why all the chaos? Why all the destruction? In what reasonable way can you justify the murder of millions, especially your own!" He pleaded, A laugh echoed within his skull.

'_I pity you humans, always the compassionate ones, always the moral ones, You think you have morals higher than any other being on the planet yet you slaughter each other in droves. You are the lesser beings here, outnumbered, outsmarted, underpowered, It only makes sense to plead for your mercy.' _ Surt declared. Hiccup breathed in and out to sooth his nerves.

"Yes but this war cannot be fueled from your deduction that humans kill each other, we are not perfect, but we are not worthless. You think this war will end well for you? It is Ragnarok, by the time we've finished fighting Jorgunmunder will flood the land, Fenrir will desolate the sky and nothing will be left of this world, all of that, for what? What possible end game can you achieve from this! You yourself are destined to be killed!" Hiccup yelled in desperation, He had planned on surt being slightly more reasonable for this conversation. Surts voice bellowed again in his mind.

'_The only satisfaction I need before I am ended is to see your world burn, as mine has! Muspelheim is a land of fire and chaos because it was destined to be. But as fate would determine, Midgard becomes much the same, and I intend to see it through, I can already see your pathetic brain asking why again, so here's my answer. Because you cannot change your fate, I have tried to reason, and tried to change it but it never comes to pass, what happens. Happens.'_ The voice ended and Hiccup saw his chance.

"So you're only doing this because you believe you are destined to. But the power to change fate is in your hands Surt, Right now! Call off the attack and we can work through Ragnarok together! You tried so many times to change fate and the one time you have an opportunity you pass it up! Don't let it control you! Just call off the attack." Hiccup thought he did it, he really did. Surt flinched and seemed to consider. He was so close he could feel it, the one time being a diplomat would work in his favour, but the voice responding had turned cold, and bitter.

'_You can concede defeat or let my army wipe your miserable lives of this planet, you are, like always, in it for your own life, you cannot comprehend another being as something other than yourself, so I reiterate, concede defeat or be destroyed_' The tone was final, Hiccup had lost his window of opportunity, Toothless growl alerted him to the fire building up in Surts, and the other two flaming giant's hand.

Hiccup was in trouble now he needed a plan of action, Stubborn determination took over, he would not give up everything he tried to protect purely because it was easier, He didn't think he had it in him, but he would fight until his last breath if he had to.

"You're wrong."

He stated, it wasn't a question, but it was answered anyhow.

'_Is that so?_'

Hiccup responded.

"By the end of this war, No matter who wins this battle, We won't be destroyed, because we'll be remembered. Lif and Lifthrasir will be survivors. Humanity will live on. So our armies may be shattered, and burned out, but at the end of the day, the only thing we'll have in common is our place in the ground. And if you want to put us there we'll drag you down with us. Now!" Hiccup said before he gave Toothless the signal to blast Surt in the face with a plasma blast that did nothing to hurt him but rather blind him for a few seconds.

Surt recoiled in surprise and launched his fireball in an attempt at defense, Hiccup and Toothless' speed was easily able to dodge it, the other two fireballs from his body-guards so to speak that were flung a second later was harder to dodge but manageable. He made a beeline back to his own forces after his failed attempt at diplomacy.

-0-

Astrid was _really_ having a tough time dealing with these fire giants. She really hoped Hiccup had a plan because she was making little progress in killing these fire giants... Okay so they were supposed to slow them, but was it so bad to hope they did damage? The magnesium fire made short work of their eyesight and with a constant barrage there had been little trouble giving the ground forces enough time to fight off another wave of frost and mountain giants.

However Astrid barely had enough time to dodge a swatting fire giant hand before the followed through swing came back at her. She ducked as stormfly took initiative and dove instinctively. The flaming arm flung over her head and she felt the heat from it as it passed overhead. Grimacing at some of the Nadders behind her that were not so lucky. She looked back to where she was going and realised when was too close to the mountain, Stormly realised at much the same time and tried desperately to shield her rider as she weaved through a crevice just to almost crash land into the Gods below. That was too close.

She steadied her flying when she heard a call from below. It was Odin.

-0-

Heimdall had the jump on him, he knew it. Loki was so intent on taking down as many of the Gronckles that he could aim at. But he knew his destiny was to die by Loki's hand, as much as it was Loki's destiny to die by his, but there was no harm in trying to kill him quickly, right?

He snuck up the side of the ledge where Loki was firing from, he crawled up behind him silently until he was a few mere sword lengths away.

"Come to end me have you?"

He heard Loki comment as soon as he'd drawn his weapon, he was sure he didn't make a noise, but he'd guess fate had her own ideas.

"I guess that could be a way to put it."

He replied. Heimdall knew his death would be soon. But Loki was coming with him.

"Funny, You are so quick to march to your death, why fight me now? When you could benefit you men more by staying in the fight and avoiding fate?" He responded, turning toward him with a smirk one would give a gullible child.

Heimdall laughed humorlessly.

"Because unlike you Loki, I have a sense of honor, Unlike you, Loki, I'm not a coward. I will benefit my men by killing the fault for all of this." Heimdall spat.

Loki shrugged and the smile left his face slightly.

"I'm afraid i'm going to have to decline, as nice as death seems when one has to deal with your kind. I have matters to attend too." He sighed, and purposely fell backwards off the ledge before Heimdall could react, Heimdall ran to the edge seeing his chance disappear before his eyes he swung his sword, but it was too late. The metal sliced through nothing but air. Loki was gone.

-0-

When Hiccup returned unscathed the dilemma of dealing with fire giants advancing on his men was increased tenfold. The Nadders had slowed them down but not enough. Astrid and Stormfly came hurtling towards him a few seconds later with a message from the gods, literally.

"Hiccup, Odin said he can diverge his forces to deal with some fire giants but he can only spare enough to save one of our divisions. So either the one in the north or the one in the south." She yelled over the destruction dotting the landscape. Fire giants getting closer by the second.

Hiccup drew his hand through his hair and looked up at the forming clouds, the sun was disappearing and rain would probably gein falling soon, another thing to worry about, dragons without fire would be a problem. He thought back to the decision he made, half of his forces charged out the south side of the valley, while the others followed him, now one of them would have to be sacrificed. He took a deep breath, resolution laced in his decision as he then turned back to Astrid.

"Send the message, tell Odin to divert his forces to protect the south side, I'm their leader, I can't abandon and sacrifice them to save my own life, Go!" He yelled as she looked him at what seemed like awe. She nodded and then drew Stormfly away from the fight. He rallied all the remaining dragons towards him.

"Everyone, Form up on me, We blind them while our ground forces retreat and deal with the frost and mountain giants, our biggest priority are those fire giants." He yelled.

"We can't kill them, but we can give them a run for their money. We blind them and hope the Gods can deal with the other group quickly. Now, Attack!" And then, leading by example, he streamlined away on Toothless and charged towards the nearest fire giant, It raised it's hand up, readying a fireball but was unable to get a clear shot due to the plasma blast that hit directly in the left eye a moment before it could get a clear shot. By the time it regained it's composure a volley of dragon fire flooded its face. Shot after shot hit it's mark, while fire was not enough to destroy fire giants, it was enough to stop them with a collective effort.

The fire giant roared as it stumbled backwards, crushing many of the enemies own forces, it fell and made a quaking thud as the earth shook from the impact. Hiccup barely had time to celebrate as a second fire giant threw a fireball at him and his forces, he saw it too late as Toothless dived in effort to dodge the blast.

Hiccup was unscathed but lost control as he plummeted towards the ground. Toothless whirled around in midair and braced for impact, the crash landing was rough and ungraceful as the dragon took the brunt of the fall at the last second. A few jarring seconds later he released Hiccup from his grasp and shook off the injury.

Dragons were tough enough to take falls from the sky, as their hides were built for crash landings, but that wasn't to say they were immune to injuries. Toothless shook off the pain and went to check on a reeling Hiccup.

He coughed and spluttered as he forced himself to stand after a moment of agonising pain, he reasoned that nothing was too badly damaged at least. He look up only to be met with the fire giant who had just recovered from its fall and the one that had forced him to the ground. His eyes didn't blink as he stared at the two flaming behemoths as they looked down at the human chief.

This was it, He was dead... Hiccup was going to die in battle at least... Well... His father would be proud. He gulped as Toothless growled at the two giants readying fireballs in their hands. His forces could barely react to their chief falling from the sky as they tried desperately to misdirect their attention.

Hiccup closed his eyes in anticipation for the searing heat of a fireball. But it never came…

At that moment from the cloud cover above descended dragons...

An insurmountable amount of dragons.

An entire army of wild, unruly dragons.

Wave upon waves of fire, lightning, boiling water and other elemental forces came crashing down on the two fire giants much to the surprise of everyone.

The fire giants stumbled backwards as the force from this exponential amount of dragons was too much to take, Better yet, considering there was both water and lightning involved, they fell back not as unscathed as they had originally planned.

And finally from the cloud cover dropped a Death Song along with Valka upon it's back. Cloudjumper not far behind.

* * *

**So, leaving you on a badass moment I take this time to say goodbye my friends, I'm sorry I had to leave you like this, But it's happening. **

**I can't believe I'm at part 56... 56... I've done over half of 100 chapters. Thats... Wow. I can't thank you enough for all the support and understanding I've had over the year I've been at this. (Thats right, It's more like a year and a half now, But still, better late then never)... It didn't dawn on me until yesterday, lets hope the rest of this year has less hiatus aye? Starting with a 6 week one to give you all hope... ... ... ...**

**I'm going to stop talking before I destroy your faith in me completely**

**Review, follow, Prove that the earth is flat by changing the variables and denying gravity, Become a death star, Not the death star from star wars but a star powered entirely off of death. And read and fave :D **

**Cya (I will be back) (Also sorry again)**


	57. Indomitable

**You thought I was dead didn't you? Well, I'm sure you'll be glad to hear I'm back, the next chapter should be out MUUUUCH sooner, as I don't have an overseas Holiday, a musical, and some other personal issues to contend with anymore. And by that I mean a week, maybe less. I'm so glad to be able to write again, maybe a bit rusty, but ready to roll. LETS REPLY TO REVIEWS.**

* * *

**Midnight510: 1/ It'll change more than the future being honest. You'll understand in like 20 chapters  
2/ Yes, he's all that and more, but he's got a heart of gold under all that... Snot. You'll miss him eventually :P  
3/ Hiccstrid seems to have a streak with getting interrupted recently *Looks at rtte*. But I'm sure they'll get their moment.  
4/ Yeah, Loki isn't what you'd call the nicest. And the twins only take one aspect of him.  
5/ A little mythical is an understatement. :P Thanks for your multiple reviews :D  
**

**Guest: Thanks, I promise I'll be more frequent from now on, If that makes sense. Thanks for the review :D**

**Guardian**** of Azarath: Yes but only for a moment, Hiccup is great at idealism and diplomacy most of the time, He's not an expert however, and talent and natural intuition can only get you so far sometimes. And as for Valka and Death songs, My personal headcanon is that she observed from a distance first, that, and cloud jumpers a big dragon, twice the size of any dragon that has been captured by the death song So immobilizing a dragon like that (with four wings) would be a challenge for the death song on a good day. And yes, Toothless would probably be just as much valkas son as he is a brother to Hiccup. Thanks for your review :D**

**silverwolvesarecool: You're one of my oldest fans, and although this was roughly 3 months ago, I hope you'll come back for the rest of the story. It'll be more frequent now. I have time to spare. And if you hate Loki now, just wait for it. Things are going to get a lot worse. **

**wolfenergy17: I'm very sorry to dissapoint, but the wait should barely be a week this time. I'm on top of it. This chapter just needed to taper off the arc so I can move on to the last two (last past arc and last future arc.) The stories in the final stretch, so the consistency of the chapters is haywire. Apologies but thanks for your review :D**

**Angel-the-hedge: Woah indeed... Woah indeed. Thanks for your review XD**

**TidePoolAngel: 1/ Someone will definitely live, be it good, bad or neutral... Somebody will live... That make you feel better? :P  
2/ Yeah, I hope your still hanging on 9 weeks later. (Or was it more.) Regardless, the wait is over. Thanks for your review :3**

**Rayfe: Gravity falls ends in a few days and I am not pleased about that. But nevermind, it's been quite the journey anyway. Anyhow, Hiccup can step up to the metal and fight for what he believes in but of course, as we know, he's always got the peacekeeping mind, and if I didn't add that in there it just wouldn't of felt right. Now to crush everything he's ever loved and see how he handles it, shall we? Thanks for your review XD**

**Ninuhuju: Fate IS total bs, lets be honest here, these people are being put through the wringer. But the survivors should come out of it stronger... Should. Thanks for your review :)**

**Guest2: Update soon is relative, on a cosmic scale I updated in less than a blink! ... ... ... Thanks for your review :3**

**a foxy fox: Opposed to a turtley fox... Jk I like the name. And as I told the previous review, Technically I am, and technically I didn't. Whatever one you want to pin me for is technically true. Regardless, Thanks for your review :D**

**Now enough waiting, Let us begin!**

* * *

Indomitable

* * *

The thing about humanity Odin figured, was their willpower. One of their greatest strengths is their willpower. Which is probably why they were destined to survive Ragnarok. At least a few of them, if Astrid fails them in the past. They have this uncanny ability to fight to the bitter end, to never give up. Despite loss being inevitable they give it their all, to at least weaken the enemy for the rest, to keep the others fighting.

This was much unlike their fight, they would defend themselves yes, but every God had their death and every death had it's place. The only 'God' looking to survive here was Loki. Fenrir the giant wolf was a metaphor, much like Jormungand. But the deaths would still occur at the right moment. However, the humans for that matter seemed intent to hunt down every last giant if that's what it came to to ensure survival for future generations. As for his own? Other Gods, their children would inherit Asgard, he is old, a reminisce of old times. Old wars, old beliefs, his time is ending. The world is changing, perhaps for the better, perhaps for the worst. He'll still see his last battle out until the very end. He followed the instructions to not help the chief and his division in the north, but those that thought they were abandoned in the south.

He supposed in away, the reason humans inhabited Midgard, one of the most important realms, was because they, like nature itself, were indomitable.

-0-

The Gods had come to help them? Why them? Had the Cheif been brought to his knees? Spitelout thought idly as he skewered an enemy with his spear. The fire giants were having a tough time dealing with the remaining Gronckles, Nadders and the Gods combined, the ground forces just had the canon fodder to deal with.

He was doing reasonably well by taking command of the south division of troops, He wondered how Hiccup was managing. Granted this was at the back of his mind amidst all the chaos and his bloodlust after losing his son. His rage left the reasonable half of his mind in an odd place, unable to step in and calm him down, but able to think somewhat clearly like an observer, as if he weren't himself. He noted that another of the fire giants had been struck by the Gods and was being reduced to a flaming pile of rocks in this instant.

He launched his spear like a javelin and pierced another enemy through the back of it's skull while he unsheathed his axe, twirling it in anticipation as another group of giants charged him, footprints dropping a few inches unto the soggy ground as rain began to fall. He let a battle cry loose as he dashed towards his enemy, dirt caking his armour as he extended his shield in front of him, the enemy, seeing his approach backtracked a step before delivering a pre-emptive strike that was easily dodged by a roll by Spitelout which was followed up by strong hack to the abdomen.

He was readily clearing a path in these barely competent adversaries before the unexpected happened. The ground literally opened up around him, and everyone else by the looks of things. He was about to label it under more weird Ragnarok things that were happening that day but what followed was a haunting sight of the dead crawling up out of the ground.

Draugr.

The unhonorable dead.

The gates of Helheim were open.

He quickly went back to back with a frost giant who had likewise seen the undead emerge from the gashes in the earth like insects to a flame. They readied their battle stance and attacked the nearest Draugr, It recoiled from the collective blows of a Viking and Frost giant and fell flat on it's back. Spitelout spared no second whirling around and clearing the head off his temporary accomplice.

Just as he'd finished off the frost giant a pain seared through his leg, he looked down to see a sword that had impaled his leg. He wasn't able to react as the undead he thought he'd ended retracted it and sliced his axe arm taking him off balance less than a moment before charging him with unexpected strength. He than began to realise this wasn't an enemy you could take with pure strength. It was his last thought before a seemingly invincible enemy plunged the sword through his head.

-0-

Hiccup got back on Toothless a mere few seconds before it had begun to rain. Damnit. Now they had that to deal with. Only the Skrill they had recently acquired can still use its lightning. And it couldn't take on the fire giants by itself let alone cover the ground forces. The dragons were still fearsome on the ground, shooting spines, clawing enemies, and using their other Tyr given weaponry. But as for fire, they were useless.

He rallied with his mother and the wild dragons, his own riders fighting below in the bloodbath that was the plains at the foot of the mountains. He didn't have time to be shocked at his mother's arrival.

"Mother! We need to draw the fire giants away from out ground troops. The Gods are assisting those in the south!" He cried over the rain that was getting heavier by the minute.

"I'm on it, The Skrill can help, and I'm pretty sure the amber from the Death Song wouldn't hurt either!" She called back.

Hiccup nodded at the obvious solution and went to go back and help his own troops when the most peculiar thing happened. The ground began to crack, there was no way he could warn the ground forces of the earthquake that was opening up around them. They stumbled but eventually regained their balance, this wasn't the worst part as he soon noticed however that this was no regular earthquake, it was making a calculated shape, surrounding them, and dividing those who were tightly packed. Not a moment later he realised there were creatures climbing up from the abyss.

Draugr. Hel had readied her hand, a third party that had joined the battle. Hiccup swore and dove right into the battle that had now spliced into chaos. The remaining dragon riders broke off and joined him. Hiccup gripped his fire sword tighter as Toothless gained speed in his nosedive. The Night Fury's wings opened at the last second to take a draugr off one of the Hooligans who had been ambushed on the ground.

Toothless gained altitude at an incredible rate before dropping the emotionless husk from the sky, However, as Hiccup learned. The undead cannot die, and he was forced to watch, helpless as more draugr raised from the ground and annihilated the ground forces. Giant, Human, any Dragon not yet in the sky.

There were screams of fury, pain, and despair as there was no amount of firepower that could prevent the dead from doing their one instruction once reaching the surface. Kill everything you can reach.

Not long after the ground opened up the Viking ground forces were gone. Hiccup could only mourn.

-0-

The fire giants were taking the bait perfectly, It was also in part due to the hordes of undead climbing out from the ground. Valka couldn't help the tears that streamed down her face. After all those years she'd just gotten back, just found her sense of community with people again, and now, again, they were being taken before her very eyes.

The skrill was running out of juice, fast, she signalled it back into the sky to regenerate, they'd need that again before the fight was over. She regrouped with Hiccup and the last of the village, a small ragtag team of dragon riders, Astrid included. Death and broken souls were all around them.

...

Hope was dwindling.

But one must remember while hope can fade. All it takes is a spark to bring it back. The remaining Gods and Dragon riders approaching from the south gave Astrid just enough hope to create a plan of her own.

-0-

This blacksmith was still kicking.

The Gods are the only beings that can but the undead back in the ground, what given their powers and all. Gobber was surprised they were still going nonetheless. The Gods that couldn't fly on their own or have mounts were riding with the remaining Hooligans and Gobber had to admit that Stoick looked rather comical hunched up behind him on a borrowed Gronckle.

As they approached the north regiment they knew they didn't fare much better. They were running out of troops and options. Hiccup could think up another plan however, he knew it. He got them this far. There were caves in the mountains, they could hide out there if things got too dire, delay the inevitable, give the enemy Hel.

He wasn't really the battle strategist. But he'd be ready to follow out any plan the Chief has. He's sure Stoick will too.

-0-

Adorable. Truly adorable. They still had hope.

But the thing about humans Loki figured. Was their love for each other. Said to be their greatest strength, it was sad really, it may just be their greatest strength, but it is also their most critical weakness. No matter how strong an army, how strong a Chief, it could all be brought to heel if it's used against them. Use love against a human, and there will be no hope. No willpower left to fight with, no morale left to subdue. pity they are all hedging their bets on a mere girl in the past who will fail.

So when he lined up his aim unto the former Chief's dragon, he knew the scene he would make would be the perfect message to the loving, compassionate Hooligan Chief that was said to be the saviour of all this destruction. Let's see how resilient the child is when he has nothing left. He let loose the arrow, and watched the show.

-0-

Hiccup saw that the Gods had taken many casualties much like his own forces, but to his surprise, Gobber and his father were both on the same Gronckle, it made him smile for the first time in a long while by what it seems. It was rather hilarious seeing them hunched up on a lazy dragon. His humor was short lived as the Gronckle they were flying suddenly jolted violently, and then plummeted just short of its destination.

Nobody had time to rear back and save them, nobody had time to switch them to another Gronckle, only Hiccup had seen the arrow hit, he dove as quickly as possible.

It was no use, the Gronckle crash landed at the base of the mountain. throwing Gobber and Stoick to the ground harshly. They were alive. But there was no sigh of relief as the soaked ground cracked around them and Draugr descended on them in less than an instant. Stoick recovered first and regained his balance enough to misdirect and enemy attack away from Gobber. The sword was knocked out of the enemy's hand and rattled away, before the Draugr could respond Stoick grabbed its bony arm and snapped it clean off its shoulder.

Stoick then swung around swiftly to apprehend his rapidly increasing enemies. He took a defensive stance as swing after swing to the head of them was enough to shatter their bones, force them away and crush their skulls but it was not enough. They were closing in on Gobber and himself. Hiccup just managed to break free fall in time to see one get the better of his father's shield arm. Stoick exclaimed at the gash as Toothless growled and tackled the Draugr just after breaking the freefall. Hiccup dismounted with a strike to another approaching his father's back. But by doing this left himself exposed to a Draugr crawling up below him.

He watched as the lifeless eyes unsheathed a sword and stabbed at his stomach, but the blow never came. Gobber's bludgeon arm had crushed the rotting appendage and severed any use in the arm.

More undead raised all around them. They shuffled in back to back. Stoick, Gobber and Hiccup locked in. Toothless curling around them, growling in defense.

"Well old friend. Ready to die together?" Gobber still managed to quip. Stoick gripped his hammer tighter.

"Yes, I'm ready to die how I should've, Not by dragon." He replied back, Hiccup grimaced but his father did not direct any ill will towards Toothless, call him crazy but he believes that his father was trying to joke.

No matter because his father was dead serious a second later. Pulling Hiccup aside.

"Son, you need to go. Toothless can't carry all three of us, and Gobber won't leave me here stranded and nor will I leave him to die alone. But your people, Our people need you. Dying with us won't help anybody, don't worry, at the end of this day when you too have finally fallen, we will reunite once more." He was quick to the point, time running out by the second as the Draugr closed in.

"What? No! I'm not losing you again, We can hold off until someone else comes just hang on-" He didn't finish.

"Son! Loki shot that Gronckle down, if we survive now he'll just assassinate us later, and I want to die fighting. Not by silence, not by him." He finished. Hiccup knew he was right, if anything Loki gave his father a gift, dying in battle, the ultimate honor. Hiccup was silent for a moment.

"I'll avenge you." He said, and without another word he climbed upon a reluctant Toothless and took to the skies once more. He forced himself to look back. His father and Gobber let out a battle cry that would put all others he's heard to shame.

They locked arms in a final show of camaraderie and charged head first into the swarms of undead who had since finished off the giants and were taking down some fire giants in the distance. There was a flurry of blades, hammers, axes and spears but Draugr after Draugr was rendered incapacitated or unable to fight.

Their footwork spiraled them around each other in an endless storm of attacks. It seemed less like two Vikings fighting and more like one fluid being composed of two parts. They were in perfect sync as their whirlwind blazed through the enemy swinging, dodging and cracking. The majestic sight of two war heroes singing out one last song was one to remember, but like all things had to come to an end. As humans are imperfect an error had to eventually be made, a crucial misstep led Gobber to receive a spear in the heart.

Without a backup Stoick did not last much longer, but gave out one last victory cry. As if victory was what he had obtained. Even mortally wounded by three enemies he was on his knees, taking just a few more Draugr with him on his last breath.

Hiccups tears were nothing new to the day, and he'd become almost desensitised to the feeling of liquid streaming down his cheeks, He hoped Loki was happy, because his urge to avenge his father and fight the battle was rekindled tenfold.

All he needed was a plan.

Unbeknownst to him Astrid already had one.

* * *

**I know what you're thinking. "So you come back and all you do is add Angst? And where's the past chapter?"**

**Well, for starters, This was always going to happen, sorry. (It gets wors-) Secondly, the past has less content left, so yeah, and also this is a better chapter to come back to after a long time. IMO. Anyway, hope that answered your questions, (Yes, I promise past is next.) **

**Read, Review, Typecast everyone you meet, Learn more french than your native language, (Assuming it's not french),Fly, be free, Fave and Follow :D**

**Cya**


	58. Skirmishes and Campfires

**The next chapter would be up in a few days I said, It would be quick i said, But hey given my promises before you should have seen that coming, I really did intend to make it a short wait though, And I think I did an okay job all things considered. But hey, the next chapter will be roughly the same waiting period or less (I swear for real this time) So chill.**

**Review replies**

* * *

**Bloodshedsabre: Very moving review, But hopefully you are not too distraught, and I have more reading material right here for you. And yes it was a little more than a week but Its up now, Don't cry, have a chapter! I'm glad I got you hooked, I'm happy you enjoy it enough to recommend it and I'm truly, truly touched you think this is invaluable to the fandom, I would disagree because you're too kind but I thank you a million, I shall reward you with quicker updates (hopefully,) Thank you for your review :D**

**Ninuhuju: Yes, it did backfire, On the one hand, someone could have reacted like that, someone could have easily broken from that, so it's less Loki not understanding humans, It's not understanding Vikings, or more so, Hiccup. I just wanted to add Loki to the ever growing list of Httyd villains who underestimate and or misjudge Hiccup. :P Thanks for your review XD**

**Guest: Yes I did update, and now I am again. I'll work my way down to a quicker schedule at least I'm aiming for that. Thanks for your review :)**

**Guardian of Azarath: Yes.. That is it the Berkians that are not ****airborne Ragnarok is brutal. Dagur and Heather, well, we do not have a conclusion to RTTE so I am hesitant to add them as their fate may be... different to what I choose here. That is one of the main reasons I have not added them thus far. And as for Loki, well, you'll find out. (Yes I have seen the latest rtte, I renewed my netflix for the occasion XD.) and thanks for the review :P**

**beckerboop: 1/ I guess you're right, it was just the first fic I was using inspiration for thats all, I might as well credit the original Idea to the person.  
2/ I can agree with you completely on the first half of the story (And I forgot to mention that I did have a Beta-reader for most of the first 20 chapters, and then they left FF so I continued on my own,) But I do only right for fun, and for those that forgive my abundant mistakes, horay! for those who would rather read better material well I can't offer that here. But I do take all criticism into account :P Thanks for your criticism and review. :)**

**tjjenkins: Aww shucks dude, I can't say how much these little messages help me write new chapters, whenever I feel a lack of motivation, things like this always help, Thanks for your review XD**

**Z: Yes he is a frost giant in the marvel universe, however in ancient mythology, depending on which source you believe he is either a God or part God part giant. But then again, it depends on which source you believe. I just kept Him a good ol' god for story purposes. Hope that answers your question. Thanks for your review :P**

**Chronos136: Apologies, trust me, If I could write faster I would, and I am trying to. But hey, there's a new chapter so we don't worry ourselves with what could have been. And yeah I kind of get distracted, you can tell I've just been letting myself write whatever I want to as the story went from harmless fluff to holy shit everyones dying. But hey, there's a place for every kind of story. Thanks for your review :D**

**Min's awesomeness: You missed by roughly 15 hours. Like, I saw this review and I'm like; 'but I have a new chapter! right here!'. Well, it's here if you're reading this. Enjoy :D (Oh and sorry about the stoick thing, guy can't catch a break.) Thanks for the review XD**

* * *

Skirmishes and Campfires

* * *

They had been there for a few hours already, nothing but their small campfire to keep them going. After each feigning a return to their respective homes they managed to sneak out and rendezvous at the cove.

So far, in terms of getting anything done about figuring out why Ragnarok could have happened and how to prevent it they had… Nothing. Okay, they had some things.

Say Astrid's existence in the past. Their possible failure in the upcoming battle could do it as well... The fact is, there was nothing really to figure out, it could be something specific. But they wouldn't know until the day. And everything else on their list could not be prepared for. Sans the battle.

"Okay, so remember no weaponry on the dragons. Which rules out ground combat. Well rules it out for us, anyway. But we already know this, We're going around in circles here… What we do have that we didn't have last time?" Hiccup asked and gestured to the air. The fire crackled idly as silence took over for a few seconds.

"Knowledge." Astrid answered. Hiccup caught on a moment later when she continued.

"We know about the Queen. Stoick knows about the queen. We know about it's weaknesses, well I do at least, nothing about this battle can catch us by surprise this time." Astrid finished. And this creature is sure to show Stoick that he is wrong, right?

What if it didn't?

What if this time it was different?

What if Hiccup has to lose his leg? Would she have to lob it off herself? Could she even do that to her beloved? Hiccup noticed she had lost herself in thought and shuffled awkwardly.

"W-what happened last time, you get uneasy and distracted every time it's brought up." he questioned, shifting his shoulder to make it more comfortable on his injury. she was brought back to reality.

"I just keep thinking about your leg thats all." She admitted. He bit his lip.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that." He cringed uncomfortably, He changed the subject quickly. Astrid couldn't agree to that more.

"So we have knowledge" He reaffirmed as he leaned back and looked up towards the darkened sky, taking in the details, the moon was half full and the sky was clear. Astrid cleared her throat and continued.

"Yes, we have the knowledge of the queen and best of all we know where it is, and instead of cracking the mountain like idiots this time we can go in more tactically, it has no idea we're coming which means we can catch it by surpr-." She began to rant but Hiccup choked on his spit at his memories. She cut herself off abruptly and stared at him. He instantly began hiding his face.

"Hiccup." She began, half concerned half threateningly.

"I, well, you know how I went to go see it and all" He started and her stare turned into a glare.

"I'm still mad at you about that." She said eying his chest where the bandage would be under his shirt. She almost forgot he was injured, granted it was just a scratch and shouldn't make much of a difference and he should still be able to fly Toothless but still. He finally got around to confessing.

"Well she kind of literally broke the mountain trying to get Toothless and I, The hole at the top is much larger and she can exit and enter it at will now, oh and she almost killed us but we managed to evade her which felt pretty cool at the time but that's not the point." He spewed all in one breath. Cutting himself off before he began ranting any more. She sighed.

"Hiccup. This would have been nice to know earlier. I mean it's going to take some planning but it can be worked around… You're just lucky you didn't get yourself killed!" She chastised.

Hiccup let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, she handled that a lot more… Calmly than he'd imagined she would, A similar thought was coursing through Astrid's mind but she eventually just shook her head in disapproval at him and decided to get on with it. The conversation clearly had other ideas and there was a silence as neither parties had anything more to say. Astrid stoked the fire while Hiccup began whistling to himself.

"So… The future. Tell me more about that?" He said as a conversation starter. She began to grin as many things came to mind.

"What would you like to know?" She said alluringly. His hopeless hormonal teenage brain supplied him with many things about their relationship but he kept himself in check… Mostly.

"So… About our marriage to be" He hinted, She pushed all thoughts of the fact that ragnarok was occurring in the future to the back of her mind to let herself enjoy this moment.

"Well. What about it?" She answered vaguely. He had ten thousand questions, but starting simple was the way to go as always.

"Umm... How did I propose?" He asked, trying to remind himself that he's had ages to adjust to this. So why did it still feel so new, odd, completely different from the norm… Exciting. She smiled at what must of been a fond memory.

"Well. you did it the old fashioned way, the same way your father did to your mother." She said ignoring any hints of grief still remaining. He quirked a brow as he clearly did not know what this 'old fashioned' way was. (Old fashioned didn't sound like him if he were being honest.)

"You sung your proposal and danced with me." She explained, he hummed in thought and then she had an idea, she picked herself up from her seating position and dusted herself off. Hiccups confusion only increased when she offered her hand for him to stand.

"W-whats going on?" He asked almost scared to ruin the perfectly good conversation they had been having.

"I'm going to teach you how to do it." She laughed he took her hand and she helped him up.

"How to do what?" He inquired distractedly. She snorted and responded.

"How to dance, sing the song, do the proposal! If we're all going to battle tomorrow might as well have fun now." She encouraged and wasted no time beginning to instruct him on the dance moves.

The first ten minutes went dreadfully wrong in Hiccups opinion, he messed it all up and probably stepped on her feet more than he'd like to admit but she just laughed it off and encouraged him and her smile was contagious so after a while he forgot about learning it and just let himself go.

"And then you go around me over the legs, yes you're getting it now!" She congratulated joyously. Hiccup became bolder and more confident as time passed on and when they had settled into a rhythm she began humming the tune, once he heard a decent amount of if he had to say he recognised it, too bad he didn't really know the words.

She didn't seem to mind as they continued swaying they just began to hum the tune together, dancing and enjoying each other's presence. As the song and dance came to it's natural end she realised just how close they had become. He seemed to have noticed the proximity to as his eyes flickered to her lips and she just beamed up at him. This, this was what she lived for, the quiet moments. They would fight their battle tomorrow, together... but right now, this was their moment. She leant in and kissed him, he responded back in kind and she forgot all about the world in that moment.

It was just them and they were happy.

However, reality wasn't about to let them have this one.

As someone who had yet to reveal themselves in the past had now manifested and they broke their kiss abruptly.

"Now isn't that sweet." echoed a malicious voice through the coved. Astrid was instantly on alert as she noticed that going out into the cove unarmed, alone, at night with nobody that knew of their whereabouts was probably the single best time for an ambush from the most vile of Gods.

Loki.

Astrid balled her hands into fists while Hiccup stared in wide eyed fear.

"What in Thors name do you want Loki?" Astrid demanded venomously. Hiccup gulped audibly as the direness of their situation dawned upon him.

"Well, can't have you two conspiring against me to have the the future repaired. So, You will be silenced. More so the girl." He said calmly as revealed himself at the entrance of the cove two daggers in hand. Astrid hoped against hope that there was a wild Deadly Nadder around in the moment she sounded her dragon call. Nothing, Hiccup just looked on in confusion, she tried again.

"Moaning your dragon speak won't help you now" He said drawing daggers and approaching them slowly, deliberately giving them time to fear him. Astrid saw what he was up to instantly, vanity was not uncommon in her enemies. Good thing she knew how to work that like a rowboat.

"How did you know to attack now?" She asked, feigning fear in order to stall him. Hiccup remained silent. They backed up more, they just needed to not be cornered. Loki laughed.

"Did you really think that I haven't been watching you? I wanted to kill you so much earlier, but now, well, what better time than now? Before everyone goes to war, everyone's counting on the heroes to save the day. But this is not how the story ends, because I'm in charge here now." He ranted on, just in time for Hiccup and Astrid to spot not one but two Nadders enter the cove behind Loki. Luck appeared to be on their side. That or divine intervention. Loki continued.

"You are nothing, I have every move planned out, I learned about you, waited, plotted, and now I have what I want." He said as Astrid took his distraction in... Well, himself as an opportunity to charge at him, Undoubtedly confused as to why he was being attacked by an unarmed assailant he disappeared in smoke to re-appear a few spear lengths away, but he was too late in noticing she was in the process of training two Deadly Nadders. Sneaky little-

Astrid did not expect him to disappear but she'd take that extra moment to get the Nadders on her side, Her rush put them on edge but she closed her eyes, skidded to a halt and waited. They seemed to almost get the message when she heard.

"Astrid watch out!" It was Hiccup. She only just registered the cloud of smoke manifesting around her as she barely managed to ducked below a stab that was delivered by Loki, She rolled out of his range and shuffled a few steps backwards. The Nadders, riled up now began shooting at everybody, spines were shooting everywhere and fire was being blasted at the two closest combatants, Astrid and Loki.

Hiccup watched on helpless, dodging a stray spine that went his way, Astrid was dodging and weaving masterfully while Loki merely dissipated and got himself to a safe distance. Astrid slid underneath some magnesium and crouched on all fours picking up a stick that was supposed to be used for firewood.

At the next jet of fire she intentionally let the stick catch fire and stopped her retreat, she planted her foot and turned back to the dragons waved it back at them. This calmed them down enough for her to gain a basic connection, for them to start seeing her as a dragon, as one of their own.

She didn't get to finish taming either of them as one of the Nadders screeched in pain as an arrow implanted itself in its head. Ending it's life. Loki pulled another arrow out of a quiver that was not physical a second ago, and let it loose at the other dragon.

Astrid only had a second to react, she dived to the nearest Nadder spine and flung it into the way of the arrow, deflecting it just before it sunk into it's intended target. The Nadder, recognising the protection squawked in anger and shot fire at the now collective enemy of everyone in the cove, Loki merely sneered and disappeared again, Astrid took another two spines from nearby and equipped herself with the makeshift daggers.

The remaining Nadder ruffled its wings, gave Astrid an appreciative nuzzle and went to check on it's friend who had not moved since it fell. The dragon cooed in concern, sadness and then finally grief. Astrid couldn't help but feel guilty but she shook herself out of it quickly as now was not the the time. Loki would be back. She ran up to Hiccup giving him another two spines."

"Take these, and ride the Nadder back to the village. Let it free once you get there, and hide. He wants me most, so I'll fight my way back to the village" She said drawing her own two makeshift daggers.

"What no! I'm not leaving you to face the god of deception, trickery and all that on your own! That's suicide." He protested determinedly.

"Do you trust me?" Astrid responded looking him dead in the eyes, he stopped thinking of alternatives and stared back.

"Yes." He answered simply, she let a smile ghost her lips as she pushed him towards the jittery Nadder.

"Then take it and go, I'll meet you back in the village in an hour." She assured soothingly, he bit his lip in worry but didn't question her orders.

He took off hastily as she sprinted into the crevice between the rocks and scaled it, she managed to get a glimpse of Hiccups disappearing silhouette as she evacuated the cove. The distant squawks of a Nadder all but faded into the night. An eerie silence presented itself.

"Now comes the hard part." She muttered to herself.

She twirled the Nadder spines and took off into the forest.

* * *

**Because Loki would not simply wait Idly by while the past happened and he could do things am I right? **

**Also, There was a bit of fluff this chapter because you all deserved it from the trauma I put you through last chapter, so enjoy. And i've wanted to have an Astrid fight scene for too long and next chapter is rife with it. So buckle up.**

**Read, review, create a wingsuit that gives you little to no success, drop a perfectly good drumset onto someones head, fave and follow :D**

**Cya**


	59. Hunted

**Ha! It was almost less than a week this time, I have to say, I didn;t think I'd get it up this early but hey, Your reviews have really helped me :) So here is the next chapter, I'm pumped and I hope you are to!**

**Also; Happy birthday Hiccup (Leap year)**

**Also also; my new favorite chapter, Ready for some badassery?**

**Review replies**

* * *

**Oechsner: "We're the back up" I'm not 100% sure what you mean by this, do you mean, you yourself personally will back her up, I mean all I an see is your Icon really so I'm just assuming you mean eragon's gonna swoop out of the sky in dragon like fashion and save the day... (Writes it down) I'll put that in the maybe pile. Thanks for your review :P**

**Ninuhuju: No scorching sun nor freezing cold, will stop me on my jour...ney. Good song. And tbh, 70ish to 80% of httyd fans want this to be their proposal song, can't blame them, it's very well done. But yeah, I had to add some fluff, because, well then this chapter happened. Thanks for your review :)**

**Min's Awesomeness: Please, Please, Loki is the God of darkness, trickery and plots, Do you really think he's going to be outdone by a simple mortal? No way! Well, Lucky for us Astrid is no simple mortal, she's a kickass one. Thanks for your review :)**

**silverwolvesarecool: Glad your still here and loving it :) And it's totally okay, I was away for a while so I had little clue who would still be reading, but as you can see I'm back now. So yeah, Thanks for your review XD**

**Guardian of Azarath: You and me both. I had to read several chapters back to get my context in order. (Not to mention some earlier chapters for continuity's sake. Probably missed something there.) And Loki is like that child that interferes in everyone's business to make trouble, that is the most accurate description I've heard to date. And the only reason I have netflix is for Rtte. And I would ask for where this streaming site is. But I do not *coughs* condone watching things illegally... (Private message it to me.) Thanks for your review :D**

**Lmb111514: Well I wouldn't say every chapters amazing, given the ones I re-read, but I'm glad you are enjoying it regardless. I have the next chapter here and one of my personal favorite. Finally get to see Astrid in action. Thanks for your review :p**

**BloodshedSabre: I love these wordy reviews. And I have to say, your dedication to get internet and read is astounding. I think you'd win the dedication trophy by a landslide! ... .. Bad time? Okay anyway. My point is that you are completely excused to focus on like, surviving but fanfictions are more important? I love it! (Should probably like, take care of yourself though, I hope you're not in serious danger or anything) Oh and tell Loki to go away by invoking the ancient art of telling him his fly is down. He will leave in embarrassment. As for Loki's appearance... *sweats* I have it totally planned out *coughs* *eye twitches* he uhh, Looks like, Looks like *eye twitch intensifies.* *sweat becomes literal hose* like, probably the one from... marvel? (Boos offstage) Look I'm bad at character appearances, I kind of imagined him like a more Nordicly dressed Tom Hiddleston. Sad I know but shh. Anyhow thanks for the review XD**

* * *

Hunted

* * *

She hurled herself over logs and rocks, kept close to trees and scoured through the underbrush, she had to stay agile and quick. The closer she got to the village before Loki found her the better chance she would have at survival, it was only a matter of time. She slid herself under another fallen tree log and crawled through a rock passage that gave her some concealment as she passed. She was getting some distance between herself and the cove, but a glint in the corner of her eye told her that time of hiding was up.

The first arrow whizzed just above her head as she dropped and rolled behind the cover of a tree, narrowly dodging another arrow that whistled past her left ear a moment later. She felt her adrenaline spike as she glanced around the tree to see where her enemy was hiding, she saw him at a rather lengthy distance in the bushes, preparing another arrow. She knew she couldn't beat him, He was fated to die in Ragnarok vie Heimdalls hand. Not by some random on Berk, He knew this too, so he would be confident, cocky, too sure of himself. She would use that to get the jump on him, just enough to gain the upperhand and then she would quit while ahead.

She breathed in deep to calm herself and put her years of warrior training to work. She feigned a few steps from the tree enough for Loki to let loose another arrow aimed at her head, she anticipated this and doubled back to the tree as the arrow wedged itself into the dirt a few metres away. She took his reloading time to advance on him. He may be tricky, but he couldn't see everything, she flicked her hand and threw one of her spines at him, She cursed as it missed however it was accurate enough for him to have to duck out of the way. When he looked back she was gone.

She dived into the underbrush and took this window of opportunity to stealthy circle around him. The forest fell silent besides the faint breathing of human and god alike, in a lethal game of kill or be killed. Tense moments passed, darkness crawled at every corner, twigs snapped but not loud enough to pinpoint their location. Loki looked around seeing nothing but trees and foliage. Astrid smirked as the hunter became the hunted. She creeped through the bushes like a silent death, approaching an alert but unsuspecting Loki.

She was upon him now. She saw her opportunity at the moment he aimed his bow towards a random part of the forest and whilst he was facing the wrong way she pounced. To be met with smoke, she'd been duped, she spun on her heel to be met with Loki dropping from the tree above her. She launched herself backwards as he struck the ground with his daggers instead of her back.

She jabbed her remaining spine at his heart fully expecting his deflection. She countered by using his parries force to swing herself around with a spinning back kick to the face. He stumbled backward in surprise and pain whilst she used this to retrieve her other dagger and charge him again, giving him no time to recover. He disappeared into thin air again and she was about to turn around to face him again when she realised he wouldn't try that twice, especially when he knew she would be ready. So instead she did not turn and struck pre-emptively at the exact same spot Loki just disappeared from and to her prediction he re-appeared in the same spot to get the jump on her.

Much to his surprise however he was met with a spine slicing his arm and a kick to the stomach. He staggered back in shock and exclaimed in agony as he tried to recover. He rolled backwards away from him opponent to see she had thrown another spike towards him, He just barely managed to deflect it and regain his composure, ready to end this admittedly talented wretch when she was gone. Again.

-0-

Astrid ran, she had the upperhand and if she continued she knew he would probably be clever enough to outsmart her, the element of surprise only worked for so long. She ducked below underbrush, skirted between trees, made herself as impossible to see as she could. She was nearing the village now, Loki was injured, had a bloodied nose and a gash on his arm as a souvenir from Berk not enough to stop him however, there wouldn't be enough Nadder venom on the spine to have any effect on a human let alone a God. So that wouldn't slow him down in the slightest.

She saw a flicker of a fence in the distance, she could see her village, one problem, manifesting between her and the village in a cloud of smoke was a very pissed Loki. The forest wasn't as thick out here, she couldn't hide.

"Very resourceful. I'm willing to admit you're clever, but I'm afraid experience trumps luck and determination. Let me make this easier for you, Surrender yourself now and I won't kill your boyfriend." He offered casually as if he believed for a second she would not think him a liar.

However she did only have one spine left while he still had two daggers and a bow, the latter of which was aimed in on her. She eyed the nearest tree and made it appear like she was considering his offer.

"How do I know you won't hurt Hiccup?" She questioned but in that moment they both knew she wouldn't take the offer, she had gotten a step closer to the tree and launched herself to it just as Loki shot his arrow. It plunged deep into the tree she was taking cover behind and she gripped her spine tighter as it was her only defence.

She had to get past him, but as he wasn't going to let that happen without a fight and not to mention had teleportation abilities she didn't really stand a chance here. An idea presented itself to her, he was waiting on the other side of the tree to shoot her to moment she stepped out. The hour wasn't nearly used up but all she needed was to send Hiccup a signal and he'd know she was in trouble.

"You can't hide there forever, you take a step out from that tree and you'll drop." He taunted, she quickly checked the ground for anything she could use to signal someone. She needed flint, something to catch alight... She found a rock, all she needed now was something to create a spark against it.

Loki's arrow sounded like a good Idea.

But how would she get one? Simple, give him a clear shot.

She clutched her decently sized rock and calmly stepped out from the tree and as she heard the bowstring string reverberate she held the rock just in front of her forehead. She knew Loki was very accurate. And calmly stepping out giving him a clear shot was an easy hit, exactly what she wanted. He would never for one second assume that she wanted him to shoot directly at her head. She figured he was a fan of headshots.

The arrow pierced straight through the rock but thankfully had slowed down enough for her quick reflexes to pluck it in midair before it did herself any damage. She noticed her rock was no longer of use so she scraped it against her remaining Nadder spine and to her luck, his arrow made a spark. She used Loki's clear confusion and ducked behind the tree and set fire to the bracken at the base of the trunk. Light filled the area as the flames spread to the rest of the bush. Considering it wasn't the dry season it shouldn't be too big of a forest fire, and she pumped her fist in success and retreated, keeping the tree between Loki and herself.

Loki caught on to her plan and ran to the bush to attempt to put it out, But Astrid was quicker. The minute he had taken his attention off her she had darted around him and she stabbed him in the back, or tried to, he had miraculously heard her approach moments before she attacked and whirled around on her, catching her off guard, she dodged a swipe from one of his blades just in time but was met with a fist in her jaw.

She recoiled, rolling out of the his range momentarily to attempt to get her balance back. The fire crackled behind Loki as he advanced on her, taking her moment of vulnerability to try and finish her off. She rolled backwards again but he was too quick.

He kicked her mid roll and she roared in pain and she forced herself to a standing position against a tree, she just ducked in time as a dagger sunk itself into the trunk behind where her head would have just been, she whirled around the tree ignoring the pain in her jaw and sides and tried to kick him as he advanced but he was at an advantage, anticipating her attacks and deflecting her easily countering her jabs with a blade to her stomach which she barely parried with her spine.

She could only watch as he changed his grip on the blade and flicked her spike out of her own grip as it clattered away on the ground, now she was defenceless roughed up and suddenly she noted that her back hit a tree. She was out of alternatives.

Loki was done with stalling and wasted no time in ending her.

But his dagger never reached her skull... It was blocked, by another dagger. She looked at her savior just in time to realise it was Tuffnut. Wait. What was Tuffnut doing here? Loki seemed just as surprised as he was then punched in the face by Snotlout. He staggered backwards and was tripped by Ruffnut.

Hiccup was by her side in moments, searching over her injuries to see if any were fatal. Fishlegs helped the others form a defensive formation around Astrid to a recovering Loki. Hiccup handed Astrid her mother's axe. Finally.

She brushed off any residual pain she was feeling and joined the others in a defensive line. Snotlout had his mace, Ruffnut her spear, Tuffnut his two daggers, Fishlegs a club, Hiccup had a sword and her an axe. Loki knew he was the one at a disadvantage now. He shrugged in defeat and began snickering.

"Interesting, And you think I am actually threatened? I was just having fun. Well. I hope you weren't planning on sleeping tonight." Because if you let your eyes droop, even if for only a second, I will end you." He smirked and disappeared in a mist of billowing smoke. Leaving the teens confused, scared but not alone.

-0-

"So you woke them up and came to help me?" She reaffirmed as the teens finished putting out the fire.

"Well yeah, And once we had everyone up it was Snotlout who noticed the glow first and we went to investigate, just in time too." Hiccup explained. She had to hand it to him, waking the others up was a good idea.

"Well, we didn't know it was Loki, and we also didn't know why you were out here, but Hiccup said you'd explain later, and now that it is later... Get to it, what were you out here for and why is Loki after us." Snotlout interrogated. Hiccup made a strangled sound and looked to Astrid for help. She sighed.

"Look, the Gods, sorry, Loki does not want us to win the battle with the Red Death, something about the future. Our top priority is keeping everyone safe until the battle. We need to win this, more than you know depends on it." She answered vaguely, the others realised they wouldn't get much out of her. Only Hiccup, Fishlegs and herself knew why Loki was there.

"So… Why were you out in the forest? Alone with Hiccup?" Ruffnut prodded eyeing the two of them suspiciously as Hiccup scratched the back of his neck nervously and Astrid fought the colour from rising to her cheeks at the implication.

"We were discussing details about Toothless saddle, given we are the only two that know about it, it's tail can be burnt off, something we must watch out for in the coming battle. We were merely discussing alternatives." She supplied, actually this was a good idea. Hiccup and Fishlegs probably just noted that down.

"And I'm sure it helps that they're dating" Snotlout murmured bitterly. Hiccup just coughed awkwardly.

"Uhh… guys. I think Loki's back." He said as he pointed out into the forest where two pairs of eyes were glowing out of the darkness. They all readied their weaponry when two wolves walked out of the tree cover. Everyone got ready to defend themselves when Fishlegs seemed to catch something.

"Wait guys. Notice how they aren't baring their fangs? Or showing any other typical signs of canine aggressiveness. They remind me of something I read once." He said as everyone else didn't budge from their defensive stance and eyes the slowly approaching wild dogs.

"Odin's wolves. Freki and Geri." Snotlout replied much to everyone's surprise. He recoiled at the others reactions.

"What!? A guy can't know his Norse Religion?" He defended rather irritated. They all cracked smiles at his pettiness but at that moment a voice wafted through their minds.

'Greetings Hooligans, Do not be afraid... Set up camp here, together. Sleep for tomorrow and rest, my pets will defend your lives. Loki cannot harm you here.' It echoed soothingly.

The wolves then circled the surprised teenagers, Astrid recognised it as Odin, she doesn't know how but she just knew. After a few nods of confirmation the teenagers decided to comply. It was only a few moments before Ruffnut yawned loudly and Snotlout complained that there wasn't any decent camping gear but everyone had already settled down against a tree or a rock closeby and improvised a sleeping arrangement. Luckily it was not all that cold that night so they did not have to huddle together (In that situation Astrid calls crossbow on Hiccup).

The wolves seemed to ignore them as they circled the gang on opposite sides of the campsite to protect them from Loki, who was most certainly watching...

Waiting...

Plotting...

But right now he could not harm them, the Gods would see to that.

* * *

**Oh yeah. Thats right, The gang is together, protected, Loki's got his tail between his legs figuratively. (And depending on what form literally) We're back to the future next because reasons, (Still plenty to do there.) But the past is not forgotten (huh, poetic) and it shall be back!**

**Fave Read, Listen to the pokemon theme-song on repeat for like 3 hours (I WANNA BE THE VERY BE-) figure out that coconuts are mammals (Mammals have hair and produce milk... therefore...) follow and review! :D**

**Cya**


	60. Trident

**Hello my esteemed viewers. We're back to the future for another four chapters, But this time there's a very good reason. This is the set up and theres a three-part story arc so I need a total of four. Understood? But lets not forget how important the past is in the meantime of course. (Because without the past there is no future... Deep)**

**Review replies**

* * *

**Silverwovesarecool: Yes those wolves are cool, one might say they could be silver too. :P And Loki will get his comeuppance. They always do. (L): Always? Me: Always. Anyhow, Thanks for your review :D**

**Guardian of Azarath: Yes, Loki, always the trickster he is. He definitely wants something different to happen. oh and yeah, I totally have the cause of the whole mess figured out... ... .. (I seriously do it's just not a good one). But thanks for the review XD**

**king arthur: Oh why thank you. I don't believe I've answered you before but welcome to the crowd! If you're new, I'm surprised you stuck around, (glad, but surprised) and if you've been here all along, well, now I have a name for you don't I :) Thanks for your review :D**

**Lmb111514: Its true, Astrid did kick his butt. There hasn't really been an Astrid action chapter yet, so there it was, and if you stick around, there'll be more where that came from, and I thank you for your review :)**

**Ninuhuju: Ha! Good luck with that, TBH I don't think they really worship him it's just kind of their slogan. But then again, what do I know. And I did not think of that accidental parallel, quite the coincidence that XD. Thanks for your reivew :3**

**BloodshedSabre: Then read Bloodshed, Reaaaad. And honestly, you should just jot all of this review down and your others and create your own original story. And I'm still not really sure whats actually happening and whats part of the narrative. And from the narrative I roughly translated it to. 'you enjoyed the latest chapter?' Correct me if I'm wrong but thats my interpretation. (Maybe the stories a metaphor). Anyhow, I thank you for your review, and story XD**

**OechsnerC: Yeah pretty much any Asgardian will do, Saying. "Oh Thor" when thors around is probably not your best choice. (Considering in Mythology he is quite quick to anger...) But yeah, I guess Freki and Geri will do. Thanks for your review :)**

**Calvin: Hels armies consist of the 'Unhonorable' dead, In Mythology, the heroes are either sent to Valhalla or Folkvangr, those that died in battle or in a dignified way. Those that did not, cowards, liars, cheaters, They are sent to Helheim, where they become the undead. or 'Draugr'. Stoick and Gobber went down fighting for what is right, therefore they would not become undead. And considering they were already Einherjar (The honorable dead that will rise at Ragnarok) they would not go back to Valhalla, They are simply dead. (Thats what I figured, it doesn't actually say what happens when Gods/Einherjar die.) And as for main characters dieing, well. It's not a tragedy. I won't stop writing of course, it just depends on whose still reading XD. Thanks for your review :D**

* * *

Trident

* * *

The rain wasn't letting up anytime soon for the remaining soldiers and dragons circling above the battlefield. The fire giants were pushed back but not defeated, they set aflame as much of the plains and the mountainside and littered it with the remains of the undead. Skeletons could withstand a lot, but not fire, especially not at the hands of Surt.

However, they were an insurmountable number of them, while at a stalemate, The undead dwarfed the giants army and in turn what was left of Berks. The Asgardians had more numbers left but they had felt the sting of casualties as well. Nobody had even come close to Surt, being twice the size of any of the other fire giants could easily lay waste to anything that came his way, he was more powerful by far with his own fire sword and the Gods, Berkians and Hel herself would be having a difficult time closing in on him, he would be ultimately slain by Freyr as the legends go, only he could end Surt. Hiccup was near the edge of the riders and Gods alike as he tried to formulate a plan, Astrid joined his and cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Hiccup, It just occured to me... Well, the undead aren't alive, right?" She asked rhetorically, Hiccup nodded as she continued.

"This means that they're taking orders, and if we kill whoever it's taking orders from, they'll stop. And then we can get Freyr to Surt and Heimdall to Loki and finish this mess" She explained her epiphany vigorously.

"Hel. We need to find Hel" Responded Ullr, the God of the hunt and games, whom was flying on a borrowed dragon nearby. "And if it's a headhunting expert you need, well, you're looking at him." He finished with a grin.

Hiccup considered for a moment and a spark of inspiration hit. Within a few minutes he rounded up the remaining forces, Odin circled around and hovered next to him, the two leaders of their respective forces, fighting at the end of the world. Odin, the Allfather mounted upon his Horse Sleipnir, eight legs and enough magic to fly, he didn't need a dragon with his steed at his side. The armies voices silenced as Hiccup elaborated on the plan.

"Everyone, Listen up! Look... I know it's not looking good, and I know we've lost a lot of friends today... Family, brothers, sisters, mothers and fathers. But we would be lying if we said we were not expecting this, This is the end of the world, you are going to lose everything you hold dear to you, probably even your lives." Hiccup began, Taking solidarity in the loss they had all experienced, he tacked on quickly.

"But this is not over yet, We are bruised but not beaten. We have one more plan. One last hope. The plan is simple; Three targets, Three teams. We're going to cut the head off of this snake and end this battle... First team, Call it... Unit Predator... Ullr, Astrid and an elite team of assassins are going to find, and silence Hel, cutting off the connection to the undead and thus giving us some breathing room, so anyone who can stealthily avoid detection and can move fast will go with them. Team two, Unit Spearhead, Lead by Valka, Odin and Freyr will take a head on assault of Surt and his remaining forces, giving us a distraction and cover, they will finish Surt and then retreat, killing their leader and leaving the remaining forces confused and alone." Hiccup continued, Murmurs of excitement crackled through the crowd like it was contagious, followed by motivation and most important of all. Hope. Hiccup drew all attention as he spoke, all eyes were on him and he remained unphased.

"And finally, Heimdall and myself will take anybody not cut out for those two roles to find and kill the reason we're in this mess... Loki cannot hide from Heimdall's gaze forever, and when he surfaces, and he will... we will strike, this is unit Rogue..." Hiccup finished, their final attack plan in place, the last resort, the final fight. This was how they were going to go out.

"Is everyone clear?" He shouted, the sound almost foreign to him, There was silence as everyone digested the plan, a few seconds passed as Odin, who was right beside him, lifted his spear 'Gungnir' and bellowed behind him.

"He said is everyone clear?" He repeated and this sparked everyone into a chorus of cheers, Gods and humans alike ready to fight and die beside each other one last time. Their three pronged attack had no objections. The Vikings and Gods sorted themselves into their respective fields of their respective strengths, this began a sequence of resigned goodbyes from many throughout the group as they knew this would likely be the last time they saw these people in this life.

-0-

Valka would have loved to transition back to Cloudjumper but she was dubious she could keep an influence on the Death Song from there, Thunder echoed and lightning crackled as she called back the charged up Skrill to give them some help in this next fight. Hiccup had meanwhile hovered up towards her as others were bidding each other their last farewells.

"So, mum... " He began but trailed off. She didn't hold back the melancholy that rose to her face as she knew that this was also their last goodbye, most likely. She didn't get to start.

"Look, I know we don't have the most rosy or perfect history and there are some things we may still need to forgive each other for… But… I just wanted to say thank-you..." He uttered. Valka knew Hiccup was not completely over her disappearance but who could blame him, she let her brows furrow in confusion however.

"Thank you for what?" She questioned, he allowed himself to smile at his own response.

"Everything." It was short and simple but it didn't stop tears surface at her eyes. She leaned over the Death Song and gave Hiccup a tight but awkward hug given their positions on top of dragons. They ended the hug with a sigh of relief and an air of forgiveness. Valka glanced over his shoulder and her brief moment of happiness ended as she realised what was about to happen. She patted her sons shoulder.

"Looks like you have another goodbye to say" She said as she hovered away, Toothless turned him around and he was met with Astrid. Or at least, her fourteen year old counterpart. Damn, He'd almost forgotten that.

"Umm, hey." He said, looking at the love of his life that wasn't really… his. She smiled back sadly as she looked around at the destruction that seemed frozen around them. Like time was waiting for them, giving them this moment.

"I know this must be awkward for you, not being the fiancee you're used too, but, I just thought that, well, I just assumed that you… I wanted to say goodbye." She stammered, biting her lip at the nervousness and resignation in her voice. Hiccup really felt for her in this instant. She has had nothing but confusion and trauma since she arrived, and what had he done to help that? Not much was the answer.

"It's not all that awkward, it's only awkward if it is made awkward. See you may be a past version of Astrid but you are still Astrid, and you're still my fiancee, I just wish there was not a goodbye and I wish this didn't have to happen." He said as tears welled up in his eyes and started to fall.

"But, well... I love you... Oh, and make sure to kick some ass for me" He confessed and then quickly added on. Had she not been preparing herself to die today she probably would have had a mini heart attack at that confession, despite it being quite obvious. She simply closed her eyes and absorbed the words as they came to her.

"I know this doesn't mean much coming from, well me, but... I love you too." She responded, heart hammering in her chest. 'That wasn't too bad of a first confession' she thought to herself idly. Hiccup smiled back as they let their moment fade in grace. There were no words left to speak and no more time left to be delayed. This was it, and with one final longing glance they left towards their respective teams... And when everybody had finished up, Heimdall blew Gjallarhorn to signal the start of their attack.

And with that, Unit Predator and Unit spearhead took off while Hiccups division waited for Heimdall to find a sign. He channelled his energy and searched through the cosmos, it would not take long for Loki's imprint to arise.

-0-

Loki never really liked Surt, and it didn't take a genius to figure that Surt felt much the same way, Surt didn't see him more than a simple pawn, a chess piece to trigger his rise and fall. He was not offended, as along a similar vein Surt was just his means to an end. This being abundantly clear to both parties they were still somehow allied because their reasons and goals coincided, if they clashed neither of them would have any qualms about killing the other on the spot, nothing personal it's just that nobody stands in the way of either of their plans... Even if it is an ally.

Loki was summoned to Surt's presence, and begrudgingly accepted. He did not want to be an easy target with Heimdall searching high and low for him. He sighed, the gods were all fools, believing in fate and destiny is a self fulfilling prophecy, they believed they would die in Ragnarok and so they shall. Not him.

Not a chance in Helheim.

He let his power wane as he appeared in a cloud of smoke on the edge of the cliff face, Surt barely registered his presence.

"Loki... You know as well as I do that the humans are planning something. I want to know what." Surt mused simply, watching them in the distance circling in the sky, unreachable due to Hels armies that were swarming the ground.

"They plan to assassinate Hel, You and myself, like the pathetic cowards they are they will not die with dignity." He sneered, he played with the end of his dagger as Surt chuckled and for the first time since their conversation started looked at him, he leant closer and Loki felt the heat of his skin and backed off slightly from this fiery behemoth.

"Oh, and I suppose you would know about dignity and bravery? Avoiding your fate by flashing away the moment it becomes a bit rough for you? Let's not mention your rather undignified screams at the hands of that serpe-" He was cut off.

"Why you insolent stupid giant heap of-" Loki did not finish his rage as he was interupted in turn.

"Regardless I appreciate this information, Coward you may be but god of trickery you are too, eavesdropping must be a honed skill of yours. I will warn my soldiers to get ready for a small strike force. I do not need you anymore, you can go hide from your fate, whatever good that would do" He finished. Loki halted his ander and grinned maliciously as he left Surt behind.

"Good luck then Surt." He sang as he disappeared from sight.

He had not told him however that it would be more than a small strike force, but a full frontal assault. Hel and Himself had to deal with a small strike force. But Surt? Well he was good muscle, but he had exhausted his use. Let him deal with whatever comes to him on his own. As for himself, he would get his revenge on the Gods for what they did to him, Tortured for a thousand years, bound by the entrails by his own son.

He would have his revenge.

And nobody, especially not a one legged dragon boy would stop him.

-0-

Hiccup scratched the back of Toothless neck to comfort the dragon, he was careful to avoid the sweet spot that would force him to pass out however. The dragon was stiff and anxious. Ready for anything, confused, but ready to fight like a wild animal to protect its own… Or what's left of it.

Hiccups tribe, Children, women, men of all clans killed and slaughtered. He wondered briefly how far Ruffnut and Tuffnut had made it, had they made it? What about Fishlegs? That place was crawling with undead. Those at sea? Those at the village they had encountered?

The isle of Berk was gone, many of his friends and family had fallen next. One could say he was broken, but he still had a drive, still had something to lose so he would fight until to the end of midgard to protect it. Toothless grunted in appreciation when he reached a sore spot, he massaged it and Toothless crooned in genuine pleasure. One of the first positive sounds Hiccup had heard all day.

Night was approaching fast. They had gone from a full army to everything lost in one entire day. Not a very good holdout but had Surt fared much better? He was pushed back and subdued for now, Loki was in hiding, Heimdall was still focussing on locating said enemy, Hel was being hunted down this moment. They could turn this around, sans the fact that once they defeat Surt they would have to face another Army lead by a different giant, and then another, and another, until they were wiped out not to mention Fenrir and Jormungandr.

Hiccups thoughts were interrupted by a sharp intake of breath from Heimdall nearby, there were a good dozen dragon riders that began circling closer to Heimdall, the strike force was ready. Heimdall opened his eyes and locked them with Hiccups.

"I found him."

* * *

**Remember like, 20 chapters ago when I said I was going to do something nobody liked? Well. Its coming. **

**And I think a few of you are about to catch on to my plan, well, maybe not 100% of it, but you know somethings coming now so. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**Read, follow, Make puns until others scream in frustration and PUNch something, watch a trailed 5 times because it was better than the movie. Fave and Review :D**

**Cya**


	61. Authors note READ ALL

**Authors note, I regret to inform you that I'll be giving up this story, and also my account.**

**and probably my house too. **

**Not to mention my cat, my belongings, that lovely dragonology book in the corner and pretty much everything I own. Why? **

**Because if you haven't guessed it by now.**

**It's april fools.**

**Yeah I'm a dick. Next chapter out in a little while. (Like, Less than 24 hours. As a consolation prize for getting everyones hopes up to crush them callously and brutally)**


	62. Unit Predator

**First off, to those that are still in doubt, no I am not leaving, Im here to stay, I was just being an asshole :)**

**Secondly this chapter was really hard to write but it was worth it, I apologise for the wait and possibly the entire butchered norse mythology thanks to me taking artistic licensing to it. **

**So no more lolligaging lets get to these reviews!**

* * *

**Calvin: 1/ "I won't mind too much for anyone dying in the future." Oh... Goody then.  
2/ No I am not dead I was waiting for roughly the same time as april fools to upload the chapter because I didn't want to trick people into thinking I had a chapter with my little joke when I didn't. Hence why it was a little early. But had the kind of sort of intended affect. Thanks for your reviews :D**

**Guardian of Azarath: Or. Everyone could die! no? okay just me?... And you are correct, Gobber is a mere Viking Warrior but I think my point still stands more or less. Only the unhonorable dead become draugr. XD (And that always confused me with ragnarok. Do humans who die honorably in ragnarok like... have 1 respawn as einherjar or... ) And yes, the butterfly effect, one simple action changed in history could destroy the world. Thanks for your review :3**

**silverwolvesarecool: Well, Not by a mortal specifically but by heimdall. As fate has pre-determined, but, is fate something you choose or something that happens anyway (getting deep and meaningful in the reviews here) Well. His plans could be foiled by a mortal I guess. Thanks for the review :P**

**Ninuhuju: Because then it would grow two more heads, Yeah, Maybe that was a bad analogy... Because there are 3 heads to lob off here... and... well... don't hydras have three heads? Thanks for your review :)**

**Cj1of4: 1/ On chapter 1 and calling like, a massive plot point nice job, Given not even I knew it would be loki at that stage.  
2/ I mean that last reply I just did and this one is redundant considering you're lack of reviews which leads me to believe you really didn't like the time switch and have since stopped reading. Why am I even still writing? Its like talking to myself at the moment. Its unlikely ur ever going to read this... Oh well. I thank you for your reviews anyhow XD**

**Bloodshedsabre: Nice intro, Love the sass there. There not much I can really say to your review considering I'm just reading a story ATM (Who is the author again? I'm not sure I'f I'm updating to have a review update from you or to update my own story anymore. What even?) Also to answer you're question on how many chapters are left? Probably more than 4 because I'm a masochist and love changing my ideas at the last second. Thanks for the review :P**

**mary: 1/ you have to admit though, Eret is the second canidate besides hiccu- Hisses form the crowd. Hey! I was just being reasonable! I am always Hiccstrid trust me but if we think purely objectivly here...  
2/ I have no clue what or when you're refering too but I will take it! Hell yeah I pulled a flin ryder, and I meant it too!.. ... I thank you for your reviews XD**

**KamisoraInazumi-chan: 1/ A few grammar mistakes is being kind. I make a lot. But the final countdown is one of my favorite 80s song and should add it to my writing playlist.  
2/ Have I heard of bohemian rhapsody? HAVE I HEARD OF BOHEMIAN RHAPSODY!? Of course I have! Its like the best song to scream out at 2:20 am in the morning! I love that song, and is also going on my writing playlist.  
3/ I listen to like, all of those songs. Good taste in music my friend, but I also listen to quite a bit of 'imagine dragons' to help write the chapters. I think I named a few chapters after songs I was listening too lol. Thanks for your review :D**

**AFTER THE INCIDENT OF THE APRIL FOOLS CHAPTER/  
**

**Pietersielle: I am offended! (Not rly) I spent 22 hours thinking up that practical joke and all you can say is... 'It's not april fools?' Well it is now! Tbh the real reason it was early is because I thought it was april fools in america already (It isn't) and secondly I have had this chapter on standby for a bit and didn't want to keep you waiting because I was going to post it after the april fools joke. So yeah, I had my reasons. But of course, thank you for your review :)**

**Guest: My goodness What is with everyone and pointing out that my april fools joke was a little bit early! (Sweats) My, My joke was fine! It was well excecuted why must everyone point out I'm terrible with comedic timing and deadlines!? Just kididng, but now april fools is today so. Thanks for your review :P**

**Just wew: At least someone appreciates the joke. (I think) I was laughing maniacally at the thought of this joke, and I guess in a way technically posting it early made everyone think I really was giving it up so. The joke worked! And also i wanted to make it obvious that I was not in fact gving up the story because If I just posted a completely serious authors note people would take it seriously and to my credit i've worked hard to get this story noticed and I'm not about to throw that away from one april fools joke XD But I am overjoyed you like the story and I thank you for your review :3**

**-0-0-**

**Sidenote: Either all my usual reviewers didn't check in the 12ish hour window I made the joke or they just looked at it and went; 'Yeah no reviews for you until you learn to be a decent person again' So. Well... sorry not sorry lol. **

* * *

Unit Predator

* * *

They soared back over the plains, through the destruction that had already been reaped, now crawling with Draugr, they were going back from where they came, they were heading towards the coast. Astrid looked around at the team of Asgardians and Hooligans that she would mostly likely die beside this day.

She recognised everyone that resided in her village and recognised a few Gods as well: Skadi, Goddess of winter, Vor, Goddess of caution, Nótt Goddess of night and of course, Ullr God of the hunt and games. They were flying at a brisk pace towards the village they had left. It was vacant of the undead but littered with the remains of the villagers they had previously saved.

They glided across the scattered rubble that was once their village and Ullr gave a signal that clearly meant to descend there was a grim silence as the group landed their uncharacteristically solemn dragons in the deserted village. Ullr jumped of his lended dragon and grabbed some dirt off of the ground and closed his eyes to channel something. With an intake of breath he looked north parallel to the beach.

"This way" he commented and without another word was mounting his dragon again. Hel had been here, and she had probably personally killed some of these villagers for sport.

They followed the coast, being sure to keep out of range from possible archers or other possible projectiles, It was a quiet moment that Astrid took to comfort Stormfly and reflect on the fact that yes, this was Ragnarok and yes, she was probably going to die, To say she still felt fourteen would be a lie, it felt as though she had lived a lifetime in the short time she had been in this timeline. She had seen enough to last her one for sure.

To say the very least Astrid was done with this entire thing and hoped to every God currently with her and to those absent that Loki meets a terrible end and her future or now past self (She's still undecided) could prevent this mess from happening. If she didn't… Well then Snotlout… Half the village. Stoick Gobber… They were all gone. For good. That wasn't a tragedy she was ready to face.

"Thats a nice axe" A voice cut through her thoughts. She shook herself out of her thoughts and turned to address who had called to her, As it turns out it was Skadi, Half frost giant, Half Asynjur and she had clearly chosen her side in the battle of Ragnarok.

"It's my favorite, yeah!" She called back over the wind. She assumed it was her favorite, she apparently didn't have her mothers anymore for some reason. The Goddess simply smiled and responded.

"I prefer two axes myself. It works out better for me." She said displaying her two axes that were covered in… Well ice.

"Keeps them sharp" Skadi continued noticing Astrid eyeing the frost that was settled on her blades. Another voice interjected into the conversation.

"I prefer the crossbow actually. Easy to aim, easier to kill." The Goddess she recognised as Nótt supplied. She didn't show off her weapon as it was still visible holstered on her back. Nótt shrugged after her comment and petted the Monstrous Nightmare she was riding.

"I like the double axe because it's easy to wield and I can use it's weight both defensively and offensively." Astrid explained. It wasn't that she preferred it because it was big and bulky, she could have any hammer in that case. She liked its practicality.

"Smart, If you use any weapon intelligently it can be more powerful than anything else on the battlefield. I prefer to cover all of my bases though. So I have protection, and reach." Mentioned Vor from behind them displaying her spear and shield combination.

"Yes but if you were to actually use your reach offensively it would be more effective Vor." Skadi teased. Vor shrunk down slightly and replied bashfully.

"Well, I am well known for my caution" Vor finished. The group dispersed when Ullr suddenly stopped at the front of their battalion. Hovering as the others rallied on his position.

There was a moment of silence again as Ullr closed his eyes and channeled his ability once again. They had been flying for quite a few minutes now and had they not been following a beach she would probably not remember which way they had came. There was a dense forest nearby that seemingly had no life in it, it was still lush and green. But there were no birds, no animals… No life. Ullr opened his eyes and gestured towards the forest.

"Hel's in there. And she's expecting us." Ullr informed with no hint of humor.

-0-

The forest was quiet. But it was not empty, they knew this much. Ullr was never wrong when it came to hunting.

They flew over the canopy for a few scant minutes before they realised this was a ground game now. Unit predator broke through the canopy and landed their dragons on branches wide enough to support them on upturned logs but avoided the ground if they could.

Ullr dismounted mid flight and easily rolled into a standing position. Hooligans and Gods alike dismounted and bid heir dragons goodbye. Astrid nuzzled Stormfly affectionately, she hadn't known the dragon all that long but it still felt like she was saying goodbye to a part of her.

Stormfly crooned back. Astrid was unsure if she actually understood what was happening but one thing was for certain, there were moments where these supposed savage beasts were just so incredibly human it was heart breaking, and the grieved but understanding expression on Stormfly's face said it all, as if she knew her human counterpart may not return.

Astrid spared her one last look before joining the others in the hunt that could not be fought in the sky. They trekked into the forest following Ullrs lead. They were close now, she could feel it. She fell in line in front of Vor and behind Gunter, Berk's resident baker.

She twirled her axe more for comfort at this point than for show as it reminded her that she was not in fact defenceless. And they were not creeping towards their doom but their target. Hel was the one that should be afraid.

Hel was so close Astrid swore she could just reach out and touch her but of course that wasn't the case. There was a twig snap near the tree line, everyone turned on alert, and then arrows were flying through the trees hitting anyone or anything they could land in. Astrid ducked for cover then an arrow whizzed by and almost pierced her arm.

"Through the trees! Draugr!" Skadi cried as she deflected an arrow aimed at her head with her axe. Astrid watched in horror as Gunter was unlucky enough to be struck in the back with an arrow. The baker cried out and agony and slumped over, lifeless. She was not one to die like that, many others thought the same thing.

"Get back and take cover!" Ullr roared as he fired back arrows of his own attempting to create some kind of diversion Nótt quickly joining him. The group retreated back to some trees and tried to calm their thundering hearts. Skadi broke the tense silence as they heard Ullr and Nótt still firing arrows out in the open.

"I'm not leaving them alone out there, Vor, Use your shield and give us some mobile protection, Astrid follow close behind-" She trailed on, giving other in the group different orders and addressing everyone by name, even those of her own tribe that remained. She finished and gave one last nod.

"Lets make some noise." She quipped as they charged from the treeline. Vor wasted no time hurling her spear to hit an an advancing undead minion as she switched to focussing on her shield. Nótt and Ullr had continued to dodge, reload and fire in a duo until help arrived, minding the undead bodies piled around the two. Skadi clearly had more than two axes as she launched the ones in her hands as consecutive opponents before drawing two more to charge into the fray.

Astrid found an easy grip on her axe and sidestepped an arrow coming from an undead soldier in front of her. She charged forward a few steps before pole vaulting on her axe over the Draugrs head to land behind him and decapitate him, She was informed enough to know that only a strike from an Aesir could finish them off for good, so she took this as a chance to retreat to the rest of the unit who were forming behind Vor to charge the remaining undead.

"This still seems a little lackluster from the god of the undead, does she not have an endless army at her will?" A villager hummed in the formation.

"You're right, If I were to guess this is just her having fun, this is all some kind of game to her, I know it sounds crazy but I think she migh-" Vor never got to finish her response, by taking her eye away from the battlefield, something usually quite unlikely from the Goddess of forethought and prudence. She gave the enemy a clear shot of her head. For the Hooligans, watching a supposed god die right in front of them was quite nerve wrecking, they were supposed to be untouchable but seeing one die made them seem so so... Mortal.

Regardless, now their shield was down and they were forced to charge the remaining Draugr unprompted, Skadi roared in grief and sent forth in her rage a wave of ice that impaled or froze many of their foes where they stood, she doubled over in exertion as the rest charged. There were a few more that fell, more unnamed Einherjar and villagers more losses too the day. But they managed to run through the last of the Undead to stop short at the sight that awaited them.

They found themselves at the edge of a clearing, and in the middle was a large stump which took up a quarter of the clearing in and of itself. And sitting cross legged in the middle of the stump, eyes shut, was a very calm and very expectant Hel.

-0-

"Took you long enough" She stated but made no move to attack or even open her eyes. She seemed to notice the ragtag group that survived her platoon of guards.

"Oh and I see you brought back up Ullr, Unsporting, I thought you loved games!" She opened hey eyes with a smug grin. Ullr faced her stoically.

"You seem woefully unprotected Hel." Skadi hagged angrily from her place behind Astrid. Drawing attention to Astrids general direction. Hel ignored her comment and her eyes locked with Astrid.

"Oh this is interesting. The one who started it all, okay technically it was my father but she does look rather young doesn't she?" Hel question leaning forward but making no move to stand up as of yet.

Besides the rather confused look her fellow villagers gave her Ullr drew her attention back to him.

"We have no time for your stalling. I think you know what we're here for." He said reaching his hand back to his quiver.

"Do you know where I am sitting?" Hel started again ignoring the question. There was silence before she tacked on.

"Okay, do you know of what I am sitting on." There was more silence before Astrid spoke up, feeling as though the question was somehow addressed to her.

"A large stump." She replied almost out of obligation.

"In a way yes, The trunk is the center of the tree. But what if the tree grows down and outwards? Much like this supposed forest." She hinted and smirked as the Gods caught on.

"Yggdrasil." Skadi gasped. A fact that Astrid would learn later, none of the Gods but Odin knew the location of the world tree. Safer to keep the knowledge locked away to avoid those that might do it harm, God or otherwise.

"Precisely Skadi good to see you have both your history and loyalties in order." She jabbed at her allegiance to the gods. Skadi brushed it off with relative ease as Hel continued.

"So this leaves me at a crossroads. I could threaten you all by having my minions chop this tree and uproot the world from the inside. But, I don't think I have too. Because do you know who is said to slumber under Yggdrasil until Ragnarok?" She finished as Ullr responded bow loaded and aimed in on her skull.

"Well all know the stories, what has this got to do with the dragon Nidhogg?" He questioned not letting his arrow loose yet. It was two convenient and if he had to guess, which he is really good at. He would want to know this bit of information before he fired his arrow.

"Nidhogg eats the remains of those slain in Ragnarok. A very intelligent and wise dragon, so the more dead, the more he can feast. And if he wants more dead, I can deliver." She smiled. She was implying something but Astrid was yet to figure out what. Ullr had it instantly however.

"Making a deal with Nidhogg. The guardian of Yggdrasil." Ullr commented and Hel smiled, finally standing from her position.

"Yes Ullr very good. So now you see that I don't have to damage the tree, because if you attack me, your own hired guardian will turn against you. And who knows the trees weakness better than Nidhogg? I am immune to your little ploy as long as I have the guardian of the world on my side." She finished. There was a pause as the air around her seemed to have flickered. But that was not a trick of the light.

It looked like those were scales. Astrid managed to piece together before it all clicked into place. Nidhogg was invisible, that was why Hel had not moved. She was surrounded by one of the oldest and most durable dragons in existence.

Their assassination job just got a whole lot harder.

-0-

An enormous eye flickered and opened directly in front of the unit, some recoiling in surprise, awe and probably fear. A voice rumbled throughout the clearing.

"Leave Aesir of Asgard and Mortals of Midgard for Hel, daughter and enemy of Loki, and Yggdrasil are under my protection." Nidhogg spoke. The dragon actually spoke.

"Nidhogg, why give in to your selfish desires can you not see Hel is merely using you?" Ullr pleaded with the rapidly appearing dragon. It was massive, more like a giant serpent with wings, merely the head was in front of the stump. Hel was now concealed behind it as the dragon's body trailed off into the forest behind it.

"My concerns on whether your kin live or die are not my concerns, Yggdrasil is my concern, and only two humans shall nest within it. The world continues Aesir of games. Eras end species die. Reigns end. I have no loyalty to my own of kin let alone those that come begging me of help when they have offered no such payment such as daughter of Loki." Nidhogg replied calmly and eloquently. Ullr refused to let himself get angry. For Astrid however, Inspiration stuck. She walked to the front of the group and addressed the ancient dragon with as much confidence as she could muster.

"Than we will give you a better offer." She said confidently and at this the dragons interest was piqued. Hel tensed and interjected.

"Hey scaley ignore the blondie over there we had a deal." She reminded him but the dragon bit back a response.

"All of what I said stands true Daughter of Loki, I have no loyalty towards any living thing except this tree on which I rest." He responded and Hel seethed.

"What is this offer Daughter of the Hoffer clan?" The dragon knew her name? Probably knew everyones, but it wa splaying into their hands so she smiled and turned to Ullr.

"Hey Ullr, I bet you can't guess a better offer than Hel." She responded simply, the dragon watched on with bemusement while Hel went alarmingly still. Being the God of games gave Ullr a massive advantage when it came to guessing and invincibility when it came to bets.

"I accept your challenge Astrid, the game is on." Ullr figured out her plan so he smirked and closed his eyes to channel his power. What would the dragon want more than his only purpose which was to eat and feast? Ullr found the answer surprising but at the same time very expected.

Astrid watched in interest as Ullr smiled softly and sympathetically whilst he calmly stepped up to the dragon and spoke softly right in front of the dragons old tired eyes.

"I offer you, Nidhogg guardian of Yggdrasil, your freedom." Ullr promised. The dragon was silent for a long while. Hel balled her fists and began to channel a power herself. The old dragon let out a long breath.

"You are good at games small Aesir. And I accept your offer, I shall take my freedom from the shackles of guardian, but, Yggdrasil must always have a guardian. So to whom do you beset the burden of guarding the tree of life and the roots of the nine realms?" Nidhogg responded. The guardian of Yggdrasil is bound for eternity to protect the tree, whoever was chosen would be shackled to the forest, which in fact was Yggdrasil, the forest was one giant connected tree.

Ullr looked over the crowd and had no clue who to give this incredible burden too. He spotted draugr at the end of the clearing. Hel was already preparing for a bloodbath. He smirked as an idea presented itself to him.

"I give the burden, and also great honor to Hel. Daughter of Loki." He announced. Earning gasps from the rest of the unit and the severely confused face of Hel herself. Nidhogg hummed and for what probably was the first time in an eternity, seemed to smile.

"Well played Aesir of games" Nidhogg snickered before releasing a golden ray upon the backpedaling Goddess. Hel was captured from the light as it entered through her and less than a moment later everything was as it seemed. Nidhogg gave an affirmative huff before taking to the sky and leaving them alone. Hel just began to laugh.

"Not your best move Ullr sweetie, Now you definitely cannot kill me as I am, what was it? Guardian of life? Interesting considering I'm a death Goddess." She cackled as she ordered her minions in. The crowd prepared for a fight but Ullr continued unperturbed.

"Yes, but you can not kill us either, Like it or not, you are now a guardian of life. Therefore you cannot kill unless it is in defense of this forest or your life." He said and as if on cue, her minions tried but could not strike any of the unit. Her draw dropped as her powers as an Asynjur were overruled by Yggdrasils. Ullr continued.

"Now, If you want to be freed from this burden you can help us, or we can leave you shackled to this forest until your father and friends come to burn it down." Ullr finished with a smug grin. Hel realised how tight her shackles really were in this moment and after some time deliberating she snorted in defeat and sighed.

"You're no fun." Hel pouted.

* * *

**I think I made Hel to likeable for myself so I just kinda kept her alive. Trust me it was fully intended to be a kickass fight scene and then I'm like, yeah but that's like all the story is at this point so I'll you know keep it fresh. How about not killing her and blackmailing her to work for you? Lol okay.**

**But of course Hel is not allied with them by choice so say she gets another offer she may take it. **

**:)**

**Read. Follow. Completely mess with sacred norse mythology, have ice cream cake, saw someone's roof off with a spoon, favorite and review :D**

**Cya.**


	63. Unit Spearhead

**My sincerest apologies for the massive delay but I was since discouraged to do this latest chapter to a bad case of writers block and other more personal reasons. **

**I do hope you forgive me and I'll get stuck in right away now shall I. I plan to be done with this story before we grow old and die thank you. **

**Review replies**

* * *

**silverwolvesarecool: Hel is the best, she is like to me, a calm version of dagur, Humour on point with no problem killing everyone and everything. And I sincerely apologise for the unnanounced wait. Thanks for your reivew :D**

**Guardian of Azarath: Yeah Nidhogg is usually forgotten, same with the other creature, (whom I've forgotten...) that was in the tree, but I ignored that part because story. (I've butchered the ragnarok storyline save the parts that suit me is that too much to ask? Sure theres no flooding or the world literally being set on fire and maybe Fenrir has been completely ignored but it just wouldn't fit as well if I diverged too much., I've diverged enough already) I digress. And Yggdrasil is essentially the norse version of Adam and Eve, except it happens at the end of the world, and the peoples names are Lif and Lifraser. so sadly not our two main characters. (I could say it was a metaphor or somthing but the direction of this fic is not going there.) And to be honest, I completely forgot Hel was half corpse XD. So anyway, Thanks for your review :p**

**Guest: I don't really catch your drift here, I did not know anywhere I wrote jar/replaced them with draw... Am I missing somethhing here? Regardless thanks for your review :3**

**BloodshedSabre: I'll see if we can get you're reviews published. XD So much in this review, First off, It is good you're situation has gotten better, and You probably already have that said wifi by now given my lateness. Also, Good shots at Loki. He got rekt, And I apologise about me not helping with that reading material you so need, and yeah, Hel had her plans thwarted, and you don't think her likability will last you say?  
Challenge accepted.  
As for the more reviewy part of the... review, I completely understand, although you're solution requires me to go back through literally all 60 chapters and add this feature... ... I'm not going to say I'm too lazy to do it... Okay thats exactly what I'm saying but I generally do specify in authors notes. (those things everyones stopped reading by now) what time it's going to be or how many chapters left of said time there are. And by the very tattered but loose timeline i've dragged us on I'm confident enough to say most people are used to it by now. What I'm saying is, If I had been given this Idea earlier I would have definitly used it. But considering I am renown for lazyiness and everyone can pretty much deal with the 10 chapters left of my not specifying explicitly what timeline it is. But of course you are 100% right. It is an aspect I have failed with in this story and will seek to rectify in any other stories I have. So i thank you for your criticism and review :D**

**Ninuhuju: Well, a question I didn't expect but as I am the author... I suppose Nidhogg, given freedom, would simply fly. He would travel ad he has never been given the option, being able to camouflage would make him impervious to the chaos spreading across the globe at any given moment so he could go anywhere, do anything he wanted. And that is precicely what he would do. Thanks for your review :)**

**Calvin: 1/ Okay, Yes, I have multiple other stories on fanfiction (all of them HTTYD.) they can be found by clicking on my profile and I have about 7 (or 8?) other stories. Some from my earliest days (terribly written though, [glares at first story]) And some that I have on the go. To be exact I have 4 multichapter stories I need to write, this one is the most complete, I have a couple of oneshots/Drabbles and one other completed story around 10 chapters long. and as for people dying in the future well... We'll see shall we.  
2/ Ahh caught my little april fools joke did you. It was cruel but it was funny. (I'm a terrible person yes.) I thank you for your review XD**

**Deathcrawler: 1/I knew you were listening to pokemon theme songs because I was listening to pokemon theme songs. Great minds think alike :P  
2/ Well look forward no longer because it is here. (hey that was well written, I'm gonna use that again somewhere) anyway, I'm sorry for the delay but the next chapter is in face here. Thanks for your reviews :D**

**rebecahl97: I wouldn't go so far to say an excellent writer but I enjoy what I do, and if others enjoy what I do as well then that makes us all a little bit merrier and I am grateful for it. So I thank you for you're review :)**

**And on that note:**

* * *

Unit Spearhead

* * *

Attack the front, sounds simple right? Not when there are barely enough dragons and people to constitute an army and the adversaries of aforementioned army are lead by hulking fire giants with an almost infinite load of frost and mountain giants as reinforcements.

But they were doing just that, Charging in head on. A hybrid between a distraction and a desperate attempt to end Surt. She glided on the Death song, Cloudjumper not far behind as they approached their target. Odin rode beside her on Sleipnir, Tyr shared a wild Zippleback with Freyr, Freyja was on a Monstrous Nightmare while Thor had taken a liking to the skrill for… Obvious reasons.

They stopped short of their destination to go over their strategy, Odin's ravens indicated that Surt was just over the closest mountain. They didn't have much in the ways of strength or even firepower compared to the army that they faced. But they had the skies, that much was undisputed. Silence gathered over the crowd as Valka joined Odin at the front.

"Asgardians, Vikings… Friends. We all know what lies over this peak. For many of us, our end. That much is certain… But we are survivors… This is our chance to fight back, we are no longer on the back foot, no longer are we recoiling at the blows of our enemy, but we are striking back for better or for worse. All we need is a plan, we would be decimated if we attempted a show of force. However, we do not need to destroy them all, just our target. That's when we can call the retreat, all suggestions about how we accomplish that are welcome." He boomed gaze sweeping over the crowd, his two ravens circling the group.

"Well as Everyone here but the Gods are unequipped to slay fire giants they will have to deal with the fodder, so, given their mobility, I propose they take the flanks, push back our enemy and sweep around to put pressure on the middle as the rest of us break through all the way to Surt." Freyja answered confidently.

It was a sound plan or rather, it was the only plan they had Valka reasoned and with nobody else proposing a new one she gave a quick affirmative nod to Odin the plan was put into effect. The unit rallied into their formation, Gods in the centre and a split division of Berkians or Asgardians on the flanks. Before they charged Valka had her attention caught by one of the Asgardians A blacksmith no doubt who was signalling her. They passed her staff, Similar to her own in many ways. She quietly thanked the nameless Einherjar whom she would never know was actually one of her ancestors. Once in position there was no further delay as they streamlined over the mountain.

Surt, to put it simply, had not been expecting it. He was informed they would attempt to assassinate him, not charge daringly (but stupidly) into the middle of his army. He was not expecting this much company but he was none the less happy to end them quicker. He shot a fireball into the air to act as a flare to all his soldiers to converge on his position. The dragon riders got to work and the two mortal/Einherjar teams split off from the gods and dove towards the enemy. Fire charging and ready to incinerate.

The Gods however maintained their altitude with bigger goals in mind, literally. The fire giants began to throw fireballs at the Aesir but they were too quick. They dodged left and right as they charged towards their goal. soldiers flooded into the valley from all sides and both allegiances as strafing runs were let loose by dragons while the giants countered with javelins, archery and fireballs.

Berkians attempted to hold the line scorching the earth to cut off as many units as they could from reaching and defending Surt. Trying to limit their casualties to buy time. Valka used the Death songs amber to plug a hole where some enemy soldiers were slipping through. She hooked her staff around the Death Songs neck and propelled herself off it's back circling the underside of the dragon's neck to avoid a javelin that would have soared into her chest as the dragon regained altitude.

A second later Cloudjumper swooped in behind and torched the adversary that had dared aim in on her finishing his run by flaming the ground to keep the literal wall of fire from allowing any more troops through burning. The Berkians were holding the line, but only just. Every casualty was important and they could not afford too many losses thus letting the Gods get surrounded in a bloodbath. And if things continued the way they were, that was likely to happen, soon, if they didn't make it to their target in time.

The main charge however, was a sight to behold, entering the conflict with Thor spiralling off of a charged up Skrill only to boost the lightning shot at the closest fire giant and then crippling it with a crushing blow of mjolnir, the Giant barely had time to recoil from the blow as Freyja followed through by leaping off of her Monstrous Nightmare over the giants head bring her sword down with deadly precision, ending it with a clean slice through the top of it's skull.

Tyr and Freyr charged on ahead followed by Odin as they got closer to their target, Freyr readied his javelin, it would take one shot, but he had to get it right. Surt could see him now and ordered all remaining fire giants onto their position, four excluding Surt to be exact. With Freyja and Thor on the outskirts Tyr leapt off of the Zippleback to distract a fire giant that had gotten in their way.

With a forward flip in mid air Tyr came down hard and fast with his Greatsword. The giant blocked with it's arm to have Tyr stab deep into it. Freyr and Odin flew over it's head as Tyr ripped out the sword and climbed the arm towards the giant's head. Being made of burning rock it was painful. But Tyr had willfully let one of his hands get bitten off by a giant wolf to prove he had no fear, a little bit of burned skin was nothing to him as his armour shielded most of the heat. He used his remaining hand to use his his sword as an improvised ice climbing pick, except against a molten rock adversary that was actively attempting to kill him.

The fire giant staggered near a cliff and used it's other hand to try and Crush Tyr as it backpedalled. Tyr saw his opportunity and leapt off the Fire giant arm as the other one came crashing down, missing only for Tyr to catapult towards the cliff face, use it as a springboard and hold his greatsword out like a spear to come stabbing into the giant's head.

Surt was getting desperate, Three fire giants by his side they all began throwing fireballs in rapid succession towards Odin and Freyr. Odin threw his legendary spear Gungnir at one of the fire giants dodging it's attacks and watched a the giant helplessly tried to defend against a spear that never misses. Freyr charged forward relentlessly until suddenly, a fireball consumed his borrowed dragon. He managed to vault off of the dragon, saving himself but found no other option but to plummet to the ground. Crash landing and losing sight of his javelin along the way.

Surt resolved to kill Freyr while he had the chance but Thor and Freyja had caught up and were attacking his two remaining fire giants. He threw fireballs at them to dissuade their attacks. But Thor was nearly unstoppable with a skrill and lightning at his disposal and Freyja was too skilled and made short work of the fire Giant by his right. If they killed his only other Flaming soldier he'd be alone and defenceless.

Valka watched as the line broke and the diminishing forces of the Berkians fell back, arrows, javelins and the occasional bola hindering their retreat. There were nowhere near enough of them to hold the line now. One too many lucky shots, one to many dragon riders down and the whole defensive crumbled. She retreated herself as arrows flung her way. She deflected as many as she could but too many had implanted itself into the Death songs soft hide, it took a few more desperate wing flaps for it to begin plunging towards the ground, Valka did her best to stabilize herself as she jumped off of the falling dragon.

She positioned herself to take the least amount of damage when she hit the ground but as she closed her eyes and braced for impact she was yanked out of her free fall by none other than her four winged loyal companion. She had no time for relief as arrows and javelins volleyed towards them. She hooked her staff around her dragons legs and flipped upward as Cloudjumper rolled to allow her to hook onto his head, solidifying her place on his back as he finished his rotation.

She glanced back towards the gods as they attempted to finish Surt and his fire giants. Their seclusion from the rest of the army was no longer an option, they were in deep with no cover. She tried to signal them but she gave up shortly as she doubted they would retreat even if they knew it would mean the difference between life or death.

Freyr coughed up blood as he regained consciousness. Soldiers were advancing on his position and he could not find his Javelin. He needed to find someway to take down Surt, Fast. He scrambled to his feat as a frost giant at the head of the pack charged him. However before he was made into glorified meat sack a greatsword sliced the adversary in half before it could finish Freyr.

Tyr halted the incoming forces with his intimidating presence for a few seconds as he turned to Freyr and pointed with his sword to an area on the ground. Freyr followed the swords indication to where his javelin lay. He sprinted towards the weapon as Tyr singlehandedly fought any adversary trying to advance past him. Odin saw the commotion on the ground as they were trying to take down Surts last fire giant. He halted their attack as it was putting up quite a fight. Thor and Freyja rallied on him.

"New orders Freyja distract and take down this fire giant. Thor and I will help Freyr with Surt." Knowing Thors tendency to show off he left the job to Freyja, god of war, martyrdom and fertility... Interesting mix. Thor did not hesitate on the command as he launched off the Skrill, letting it go free as he used his hammer to plummet him towards the ground, creating a shockwave in a bunch of enemies that toppled over from the force of his landing. Odin looked on for a second before dismissing Freyja, directive clear. Freyja twirled her sword and charged the fire giant, Battle cry raging, her Monstrous nightmare roaring in challenge with her. He rolled his shoulders and charged down on Slepnir, ready to help Freyr end Surt before he ended them.

Freyr kicked up his spear and aimed it upwards, lining it up towards Surt.

This was it.

He steadied his breathing and slowed his pulse. He opened his eyes, calm.

He took a few runup steps and let it loose, precise and deadly.

However, Surt had seen it coming and jerked back out of the way. He missed.

He had missed.

Enraged at the close call, Surt didn't throw a fireball or anything Freyr could dodge, he grabbed the mountain next to him, superheated his hands and brought the whole cliffside crashing down. Upon his enemies. Tyr looked up at his impending doom and wasted no time in taking out a few more stunned enemies, accepting his fate and fighting to the end. Thors hammer let him launch into the air, safe. Freyr would, like Tyr, also not get away. But as Odin flew past and threw his spear into the ground next to him he had one final chance before he died to do his duty.

He picked up the spear as rocks fell from the sky, crushing many of Surts own army. He lined up his shot with ease and for the second time, Let loose. Rocks and entire parts of the mountain crushed into the ground, ending the God before he could see his glorious triumph, Surt let loose a cry of rage as he continued throwing rocks to destroy or impede the spear Gungnir, But, Gungnir never misses as is known by all, slicing through any boulder that came its way it glided effortlessly through Surts skull, no matter how hard he tried to dodge it.

Not a moment later Surts giant form crashed into the ground followed by his only remaining soldier, with a bleeding but not defeated Freyja circling it's corpse. The Gods went into full retreat as an entire army attempted to get revenge.

The mission was by all means a success. Surt was dead. But at what cost? An entire army surged over the mountain following the remaining Gods and Berkians back out onto the plains. Barely fifty Dragon riders and Asgardians remained. They fell back as the army continued to follow, Slower, but relentless. Doom was a fitting word.

However what they saw in the distance was a massive army of undead. Hel had near infinite soldiers and so did Surt. The only plan was to lead them into each other in hopes of them destroying each other. But they were exhausted and their dragons could not fly forever. Bloodied and broken they fled their pursuers. Only to find that at the front of this army was… Unit Predator? Valka, Odin and the rest of the survivors landed in front of the passive undead army as Ullr strode towards them.

"We dispatched Surt but with heavy casualties. His army is out for blood and will be on us in minutes." Odin began eyeing the army behind the unit. Ullr sensed the unease and put it to rest.

"Worrying news indeed Odin, However, I am pleased to tell you that not only is Hel apprehended, she is in fact, aiding us." Ullr informed before any more presumptions could be made. Straight to the point. Odin stilled as Freyja dismounted her Nightmare.

"How can we trust her word? They could turn on us at any moment!" She retorted but was met with an answer, from Astrid.

"She has been bound to Yggdrasil, the new Guardian. She has no choice." Astrid explained stepping forward. There was a silence as the words digested in the others minds. Odin hummed in acceptance and turned towards the army marching towards them in the distance.

"So we're not out of the game yet…" Thor mused twirling his hammer.

"Not by a long shot." Ullr affirmed.

"All we need now is Loki's head." Valka added, bitterly.

-0-

Why in Helheim was she the guardian? Good joke, but not the point. She was the guardian of life when her entire identity was being the Goddess of death. What happened? And to make it worse the smug look on that pathetic God of games was just. Ugh.

Asgardians.

But here she was anyway, sitting boredly in some random part of her forest raising an army to Help the Gods in their pathetic excuse for a battle. She only came to midgard to commit genocide for fun and the next thing she is literally the protector of life.

Irony at it's finest.

She would have no qualms killing all of them the second she was released… If she was released. The only life she valued was her own.

Well not anymore because the tree instilled some sort of fierce empathy to life and she felt compelled to protect aforementioned Gods and all life in midgard. Which was not like her at all and she was beginning to fear that she tree had instilled some sense of morality in her. Which was preposterous and cruel. Granted, she didn't care any more than she used to, but the thought of killing someone herself now disgusted her.

Which that was the only thing she was here for.

The whole concept of her being the guardian of life was confusing, ironic, rude and not to mention a massive buzz kill. Speaking of buzz kills she felt a presence in her forest. Not a physical one, merely the essence of someone, someone she hated even more than the Gods.

"What part of 'I never want to see you again' don't you understand?" She spat without turning to face her father's illusion. She hated her father from the bottom of her heart, not because he was a two timing scumbag that literally brought down Ragnarok, no, he was just a massive dick to her and she was all that she cared about.

"I see time has done nothing to soothe your temper, or your manners sweetheart. But I'm only here to help. I can see you're a little... held back right now and as your father I wouldn't want to deny you the right to destroy the bumbling fools that think you're on their side." He replied smoothly. Words like silk, but her father's persuasion tactics never worked on her. Loki was good yes but she was no fool.

"Look, Yes, they're annoying as anything and I probably will kill them if I'm ever released but listen to me and listen good. I'm going to make this very clear to you, No. Here's why, _you_ only care about _your_ pathetic little life and you're trying to get me to help _you_ so _you_ can save _your_ sorry little ass but I couldn't care less, in fact, I should've allied with them earlier just to watch you writhe, suffer and die. I'll enjoy more than anything watching them put you in your place." The illusion of Loki pursed its lips as she continued.

"And if I had to have my own fun culled and my pride crushed, I will sure as hell allow myself to watch with pleasure as you are taken down. I may be an enemy to the Gods, but I don't hate them, I hate _you_." She emphasised, not finished however.

"Now, If you'd excuse me, I have to decimate that so called army that Surt brought. Then you won't have any friends to bail you out of your shit. So that is all Father." She finished as the illusion wavered and came back stronger with fire burning around her. Her father was furious but the fire was again, an illusion, some pathetic attempt to make him look more intimidating she figured.

"You will regret this." He seethed infuriated. She took extreme pleasure in her father's anger.

"I only take threats from those that aren't dead gods walking. Good luck daddy, though, luck won't do you much good anyway." She finished sweetly as she waved the illusion away. That was satisfying.

No matter, She may not have to be the guardian after all. But she better prepare for a shit ton of boredom just in case.

* * *

**Again with my completely stupid love of Hels character. I just think she's a breath of fresh air in the chaos that surrounds... well everything. She is honestly the most fun to write. But hey, Heimdall/Hiccup vs Loki chapter is next.**

**And I know what you're thinking. 'This is the third future chapter, when are we going back into the past.' After that one, want to know why? I can't tell you why, You'll know why I went for four in a row next chapter. **

**Which, Will be out sometime in the next to weeks, I never usually do this but I promise. I expect everyone to unfollow/unfave this story is another chapter is not out by the 13th of May. Thats right, you heard me. **

**Anyway, Follow, Fave, UNICORNS, MORE UNICORNS, destroy every friendship in you're life by responding to everything they say with 'thats nice dear' and read and review!**

**Cya**


	64. Unit Rogue

**Ha! I kept my deadline! by a whole 24 hours! Boom, take that. Whew. Yep. I did it. Well, Here we are, and This is the last future chapter before we go back to the past. I promise. So buckle up because your in for one hell of a chapter.**

**Lets get right on to it shall we?**

* * *

**DeathCrawler: Yeah acceptance is probably key when it comes to me XD. (I Swear it was a lucky guess.) And look forward no longer for here it is! I thank you for your review. :)**

**Retrokill: 'XD' indeed my friend, 'XD' indeed... :P Thanks for the review :D**

**Guardian of Azarath: Two down, one to go indeed. One was a straight up success, one was a pyrrhic type victory. And this one... Well. You'll find out. And yes, I do remember the name now, Ratatoskr? yeah, the messenger squirrel. Well, I guess I can ignore that one :P. The mythology is already messed up as it is. Yeah I do remember that story though, and I wrote hell like a hybrid between Dagur and a typical teenager... A fun combination to say the least :P. I thank you for your review XD**

**silverwolvesarecool: I love adding tidbits of humor in here and there, It keeps the story from getting too heavy every now and again. And yes, they are very lucky they have the Gods on their side. Just Berk versus everything Surt could throw at them? Yeah ouch. Thanks for the review :3**

**Ninuhuju: I have said it before and I will say it again, Your alias is so fun to spell out. I really need to aspire to find an alias like that XD. And yeah Hel seems like the no filter type of person. Completely oblivious to anyone but herself when it comes to wants or needs. Narcissistic but fun :P. I thank you for your review :D**

**BloodShedSabre: Huh... I think I have the words 'metal against metal' in this chapter somewhere... interesting. and wow, that is a lot of reading material you've come across/ read. How did you do it all so quickly!? And of course the tower collapsed... It was made out of gold, one of the softest metals in existence XD. Also You think yours is inconsistent rambling, look at my authors notes! somehow people still listen to me I would have assumed they would have turned down the volume on my speaker ages ago. And I will like Hel to the end of my days. And given time I'm sure Hel would find a way to turn against the Gods. and no, I have not read worm by willow. But I thank you for your review :P**

* * *

Unit Rogue

* * *

Hunting down the god of illusions, trickery and lies was all well and good. Except it wasn't.

It's the God of _illusions_, _trickery_ and _lies_. As amazing as Heimdall's sight was, Loki was able to slow down their approach with decoys and distractions, But ultimately patience and perseverance won through and the exact cave system in which Loki was hiding had been pinpointed.

They flew towards the collection of hills that Loki was sure to be hiding in, a group of elaborate caves intertwined within. They landed their dragons on the outskirts as Heimdall lead the group which included Hiccup, Frigg, Goddess of sorcery and earth, Bragi bard of the gods, Eir The Goddess of mercy, a few scattered Vikings and Asgardians and finally Toothless, the only dragon following them into the caves.

The sun was dipping dangerously low to the horizon as they reached the mouth of one of the caves. The unit stopped as Heimdall brought up his hand to signal a halt. Loki was sly not to mention expecting them, this cave system would spell doom for Heimdall and many others.

"We know Loki is in this cave system, what we don't know is what we'll face. Only I am fated to kill Loki so as nice as help would be for your own survival stay back and let me deal with him. You are here to support the search and quell anything else he may have up his sleeve" Heimdall stated simply.

"I don't suppose it would be a good time a final poem or song would it?" Bragi suggested. From the deadpan look of the others he shrugged.

"Sorry, I'll… I'll just stay quiet." He finished.

"And what about you Eir? You still up for it? Given this entire mission is against your nature?" Frigga gestured to Eir who was standing nervously at the edge of the group.

"I'm fine, as long as I don't have to fight him personally. I shouldn't be a burden." She replied rather bashfully. Frigga gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder as the two Asgardians fell into silence. Hiccup signalled to Heimdall to lead the way and with no further delay they entered the cave.

-0-

Hiccup gave Toothless a reassuring rub on the head as they descended into the darkness, Frigg lit the way with sorcery made fire as the nervous murmurs echoed throughout the group. They edged into the cave system travelled lower into its depths wary of any sound or movement that they might come across.

The echoes of their footsteps were the only sounds and the dull light surrounding the cave from both skylights in the distance through ceiling holes and the torch created shadows that danced around their vision. Only Heimdall seemed unperturbed by the eerie surroundings, that was until he stopped suddenly.

"We're being watched." Heimdall cautioned, he drew his sword as Hiccup ignited his own. Toothless growled as the clinking of weaponry was heard throughout the cave, everyone being prepared for a fight. There was only silence as they waited, dripping water echoing from somewhere else inside the cave.

"Where is he?" Eir peeped out peering into the darkness.

"Waiting for a moment to strike no doubt". Hiccup responded flaming sword out in front of him. As if on cue there was a cackling heard throughout the cave the group seemed to collectively tense at the malicious laughter.

"Well, it would seem we have guests don't we…" He trailed off as if he were speaking to someone else.

"Well I would be a bad host if I didn't greet them now wouldn't I?" He said voice becoming louder in anger on the last few words as an arrow came out of the darkness. Narrowly missing Heimdall and hitting a Berkian nearby.

Hiccup signalled Toothless to fire a plasma blast to light up the area. The flash was enough to see where Loki was… well… a few of him anyway. He had several illusions of himself scattered aorund the cave all aimed in on the group. It was hard to figure out which one was actually Loki. All Helhiem broke loose as arrows came in from different directions. Panic was quick to spread.

"Don't split up he'll pick of the stragglers first, attack one and move to the other when it dissipates, do not let him lure you out." Hiccup shouted to restore some sense of strategy as another arrow flew past and hit an Asgardian beside him. The unit filed in, regrouping and charged at the closest Loki only for it to smile and disappear in a cloud of smoke. They worked systematically, closing in on Loki however far into the cave system he went.

However, soldiers were not an infinite resource and they began to thin out fast. They needed a new plan. Hiccup just had an idea spring to mind when an arrow came right for his abdomen, he dropped and rolled out the way too watch it fly into the person behind him. Eir.

The Goddess of Mercy recoiled in pain as she dropped to the ground. Frigga roared in fury as she cast fire towards a few illusions that were nearby and ran to Eirs side. Hiccup, Bragi and Heimdall stood between them and Loki's illusions, Toothless growling menacingly nearby as Frigga's light dimmed to help Eir. Gods were more resistant to Loki's poison but not invincible. Frigga could remove it if she focussed. Loki then calmly stepped out of the shadows this time, eyes glowing in malevolent delight.

"This is simply too easy!" He said in mock incredulity as Heimdall, Hiccup and Toothless charged. Loki didn't flinch but instead sighed at their predictability. He moved backwards and aimed his arrow not at the three figures charging towards him but above them, it only took a moment to realise what was happening as he let the arrow loose, and the cave ceiling began to fall. Bragi leapt back while Frigga barely got Eir out of the way in time before Rocks fell in front of them.

The charge soon became an attempt to dodge the falling boulders and earth above them as they continued to surge forward. They managed to get through despite the fact that now they were cut off from everyone else in the unit which meant it was now only Loki, Hiccup, Heimdall and Toothless trapped together. There was a few seconds of silence as the dust settled and Loki tried not to burst out laughing.

"Oh what joyous games we've all been having here." Loki began as Toothless fired a plasma blast at him as soon as he caught his breath, he disappeared only to return a few moments later. Toothless figured out quickly that there was little point shooting at him now.

"However, I loathe to say I do tire of this little chase we've been having, time for a new game... And I think it's time for the hunters… To become the hunted." The amusement in his voice turned cold as he finished his statement, and a suddenly growling could be heard from around the next bend in the cave. Heimdall readied his greatsword as Hiccup watched on in morbid curiosity.

Soon eyes could be seen glowing in the dark, the next thing that was noticed was the pearly white fangs. An oversized wolf began to appear out of the shadows, Snarling dangerously at the three it saw as its next kills. Toothless hissed back threateningly.

"Oh, how rude of me, allow me to introduce one of Fenrir's brood. While I couldn't free Fenrir myself in time for this little gathering I could get second best. Hati" He showed off proudly. The wolf set its sights on Toothless, who already had plasma charging up in challenge. Hiccup prepped his fire sword, ready to help Toothless and kill the wolf. Loki directed their attention back to him by clearing his throat as he was about to say somehting.

However it was all a ploy and before anyone could see it coming the wolf attacked, Toothless had the fastest reaction speed so he seamlessly intercepted its leap and their jaws snapped mercilessly at one another. Hiccup snapped out of his shock went to aid his friend but in that moment of chaos Heimdall had been caught out and his legendary gaze had slipped off of Loki for a minuscule second or two, this was all Loki needed to appear behind him and attack him.

Toothless shoved off his adversary with a powerful force and the wolf hit the cave side and didn't recover for a moment. Hiccup turned just in time to witness Heimdall stabbed. Loki's maniacal laugh stopped all movement in the cave momentarily. Toothless watched Loki for a second as Hati rolled back to it's feet.

"Fate it seems is not as accurate as it claims." He said dancing around Heimdalls now unmoving form, dagger still wedged in his back. Hiccup backed up to Toothless, fully realising how outmatched he now was. The wolf recovered from the blow and now backed them into a corner.

"Oh isn't this ironic, weren't You the one who didn't want fate to dictate your future. And I have to say I agree with the sentiment, see where ambition gets you?" Loki declared dramatically.

"I've learned that not everything can be changed. Not everyone can be convinced, and that you will fall." Hiccup said mustering all his ire into the statement. Loki merely scoffed.

"And I suppose it will be you that does it? Hmm?" Loki peered. Hiccup could only glare at him as Toothless and him were pushed back even further by Loki and his wolf.

"Oh poor little Haddock, Mighty hero of Berk all out of options. What are you going to do without your eyes?" Loki taunted and sneered gesturing to Heimdall, God of foresight. Hiccup eyed his flaming sword and then let his eyes drift back to Loki. If there's one thing that Hiccup never ran out of… It was options.

"If I was giving an honest answer... Fight blind." Hiccup replied with a smirk and turned the fire on his sword off. Being the only light in the room the cave went pitch black, Hiccup ran from his spot around where Loki was putting distance between himself and the cave wall, Toothless began to use echolocation in the darkness, a clear advantage, getting the jump on the confused Hati as an attack came out of the darkness.

Powerful as Loki was with illusions and tricks. But even he could not see in the pitch blackness. The only light now came from the plasma blasts Toothless shot which only lasted for a second or so. But it was enough for Hiccup to get eyes on his target. He charged, Loki squinted trying to pinpoint his foes in the flashes of light. By the time he realised however Hiccup was upon him, Sword reigniting for his strike, Loki barely was able to parry before another strike threw him off, he rolled backwards out of the way only to be backed into a wall, he ducked under a strike at his head he swung out below only to slash through some kind of gas.

His eyes widened as he jumped out the way of the explosion that lit up the cave for a few moments as it burned out. Hiccup had turned his fire word off again and had backed away momentarily. Hati was showing no signs of slowing despite having Night Fury teeth, claw and burn marks accumulating on its body, a lucky bite made a gash in Toothless' wing. In response a now furious Toothless began multiple rapid attacks with his claws and his fire.

Hiccup was back in the darkness using this time to replace Zippleback gas canisters and keeping an eye out for Loki. He had disappeared a moment ago and was likely to appear behind him soon. Another flash gave Hiccup the moment of sight he needed to click the sword back into place. He backed off in the darkness to keep his position an enigma.

When the another flash echoed through the cave the place where Hiccup had just been before was now replaced by Loki appearing next to it. Having caught Loki seemingly off guard once again he charged, but when he made his strike the figure disapperated. An illusion. A trick, on pure impulse Hiccup swung around with his flaming sword igniting just in time to not only parry Loki's backstab, but slice one of his hands off all together.

Hati was smashed into a wall nearby signalling that Toothless also had the upperhand. A surge of hope coursed through Hiccup, they could win this! Loki seemed to have come to the same realisation as his face darkened. He disappeared again and Hiccup turned off the sword.

Only the sounds of Hati and Toothless' continuous fight echoed through the cave. Hiccup steadied his breathing and did his best to prepare himself for whatever Loki threw at him next. After a minute of no sight of Loki Hiccup began to wonder if he had retreated, However in the next flash of light he saw Loki on one of the cave sides, slashing at the wall. And then he was gone. Hiccup was about to question whether or not the God had really lost it this time but then there was a large cracking sound… Then another. And then a hole in the roof was formed, flooding the area with light.

Loki descended through the hole, having sliced through the supports a heavy boulder or two was enough to collapse a hole in the ceiling. He twirled his remaining dagger, he may only have one hand, but now he could see. He landed and stared Hiccup down. Loki now had one goal in mind, the loss of his hand an insult and humiliation to the Gods narcissistic ego. Hiccup ignited his sword as Hati and Toothless circled each other teeth bared and primal fury thick in the air.

Hati charged first and then chaos broke loose once again as Hiccup deflected a blow from an enraged Loki, metal met metal as jaw met flesh. God and mortal, beast and dragon fought ruthlessly and to the death. The roars of pain, exertion and the ringing of blades filling the cave with a chorus of battle. It was Hiccup who ended up slipping first. After parrying a strike from Loki he was not expecting him to follow through with a kick to the stomach, Winded he tried to back up but Loki followed relentlessly, He scarcely parried another hit before he was kicked again this time to the ground. Loki allowed him to stand up only to shove him against the cave wall, hitting his head and messing with his vision.

Toothless saw the dire state his rider was in and disengaged his fight to go and help him only to be chased and intercepted by Hati who clenched it's jaws down on Toothless head. Toothless attempted to wriggle free, the jaw strength of the wolf not not enough to injure him severely but enough to incapacitate him as he watched Hiccup, helpless. Loki stabbed his dagger deep into Hiccups shoulder, pinning him to the wall and then picked up Hiccups discarded sword a moment later with the same hand.

"Now, Haddock" He spat. Bringing the flaming sword too Hiccups throat. Hiccup could already feel the traces of poison coursing through his body.

"Have you got anymore plans to thwart me? Any more clever tricks that I have to say did impress me." He said with a hint of admiration about him. It was gone as soon as it surfaced.

"Didn't think so." He finished as he prepared to slit Hiccup's throat. However Hiccup wasn't killed then and there, Loki never got to finish him off, there was the sound of metal slicing through flesh and bone as one of Loki's own daggers pierced and plunged into his skull. Hiccup looked at where the dagger had came from to see Heimdall, using his greatsword as a crutch, still having his arm outstretched from his throw.

Loki collapsed to the ground without a word, or a quip to end his life. Just an unceremonious thud as Hati, at the sight of it's master's demise released Toothless and hounded off into the cave, free at last. Toothless sent a few plasma blasts after the wolf but did not pursue it. Instead he bounded up to Hiccup in concern who was removing the dagger from his shoulder with a cry of pain.

-0-

He let himself slide down the cave wall as the poison quickly spread through his veins. Toothless came up to him and sniffed him a few times, crooning in worry. Hiccup raised his arms and patted him as he grimaced through the pain.

"It's okay bud, we won… We did it bud." Hiccup said soothingly as he felt his own strength draining away.

"Frigga will clear through the rocks soon enough, but will only find both our corpses…" Heimdall said dragging his body up along side Hiccup, crashing to the ground next to him and letting his sword clatter a few feet away. As a God the poison would take longer to end him, but it would still kill him. Fate was of course right all along.

"This is not how I imagined myself dying…" Hiccup laughed as Toothless curled around them.

"At Ragnarok?" Heimdall questioned.

"A hero. Well, somewhat..." Hiccup corrected. Heimdall hummed in thought before he reached over and a glowing light pressed itself into Hiccup's chest. At his questioning look Heimdall shrugged.

"It'll remove the pain." He answered simply. Hiccup wondered about the rest of the battle that was still raging on outside. Were they winning? Did the other units succeed in their objectives? Was Astrid still alive? What about the past? He had so many questions that he would never find out the answer too as he felt his mind slowly drifting away.

"I always wondered what happened next." Heimdall broke the silence as Hiccup shook away the tiredness that his mind was beginning to force upon him.

"Don't you know?" Hiccup responded.

"Well, We did when the world tree was still firmly planted, when the nine realms didn't descend into chaos. During Ragnarok not even Odin can tell where the souls go, Not even I can see what happens once death embraces us." Heimdall replied. There was silence for a few moments.

"Well, I guess we'll find out together then." Hiccup responded.

"I suppose we will... You fought well young chief... You fought well." Heimdall finished, and with that he closed his eyes and rested until death was sure to take him.

Hiccup sighed and laid his head back, surrendering to the tiredness and bidding Toothless a last goodbye as he laid his arm upon the solemn dragon. Hiccup remembered his father saying that a Hero's last thoughts should be of home… Of the things they love. His mind sprung to Berk, His home, oh how he missed the stubborn old rock, of Toothless who was curled up beside him, loyal to the end, Of Astrid, how he longed to tell her he loved her just one more time… He thought of everyone he had ever made a friend with, had fought with, had reunited with.

Hiccups last thoughts were not of the pain, the chaos and the destruction around him, but of the people, places and concepts he died to protect.

And so this was finally the end of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third…

_Was it not?_

* * *

**Was it not...**


	65. Dawn

**Well. Here we are again. Another time I delayed immensely due to complications but Lets not talk about why it was not here and lets get right on to the fact that a chapters here now. Agreed?**

**Good. Now to the reviews :P**

* * *

**Silverwolvesarecool: B-but Loki's dead now, Sure not in the past, but like... He's dead now XD And Imagine how Astrid would react. Ouch. Thanks for the review :P**

**Guardian of Azarath: Yeah, Hiccup is the only connection some people have to Berk. Definitely big ouch. At least it was not Toothless aye. And very observant, can't exist in more than one timeline at a time aye? While mostly true Loki cannot travel through time, and is not dead in the past. Loki has not had his last laugh yet. :) Thanks for your review :D**

**KageOkami-Kogo: Well Hello, have we met before? Don't think so... ... ... Okay I beleive I've already responded to these so Ima just going to thank you for them XD... Thank you :)**

**Guest: Yes. Evil. 100%, no morality included. And I'm honored that its one of your favorites and sorry it took so long with an update. And hey hey hey, Hiccups not dead... In the past. Yet... So don't sweat it! Much... Thanks for your review :D**

**Deathcrawler: Yeah you can pretty much bid the future goodbye. Okay, Not _completely_ as there will be answers but there is no complete and solo future chapters from here on out. And yes, Typical of me to pull that right when I go back to the past aye. Cliffhangers all around!**

**Retrokill: Is it not indeed... Thanks for the review :3**

**Enderrider: By soon did you mean one of the longest breaks I've ever had when not on holiday? if so then yeah it was soon. But.. You were probably wanting sooner. It won't be the same time difference I swears... Thanks for your review :D**

**Psp Reader: Okay Im just going to adress all your 10? no 20? nope 27 reviews in one. 1/ Yup pretty vague but that was almost 2 years ago (holy sh*t 2 years? 2/ She's used to flirting with him XD 3/ Mind switch can be terrifying agreed 4/ Technically chapter 1 was a deviation... :P 5/ Guilty as charged 6/ Hope you're ready to get used to it 7/ Lol indeed 8/ Damn right 9/ No just horrible 10/ It becomes a trend... 11/ Thank you XD 12/ Don't breath it in you'll have a coughing fit! 13/ And not for the final time! 14/ Jet fuel can't melt steel beams 15/ How about both? 16/ Comfy am-I-right? 17/ Are you really surprised by now? :P 18/ Guilty. Lol. 19/ Well We'd hope so :3 20/ No, I did 21/ How? Where? Blasphemy? 22/ Intense... 23/ Well no, You've got more than 15 chapters left :P 24/ I try and get them too 25/ We're learning, And he's making it fun! 26/ Loaded review 27/ The feels? What are those I killed them when I wrote my first character death. So finally, Thank you for your overwhelming number of your reviews :D**

**Ninuhuju: It is so fun to type out, Honestly one day I'll just come back to this story just to remember your username XD And oh whats that? Hiccup? Well he's fine. He's in this chapter in fact. Whats that? He's fourteen? Well... Shhh. Thanks for the review :)**

**Psp Reader: I've been duped, theres more! 28/ Dunno what the lols for but lol indeed. 29/ Yes. Family is a loose terms when it comes to the Gods. And again, thanks for the review :3**

**Bloodshedsabre: I am too back over a massive amount of time... Apologies for that. I have a new computer, Its gr8. And I see, Your like one of those speed readers I ben hearin bout. And damn, I don't have that book, I've only read Cryptum and Primordium of the Forerunner saga, I have yet to read others. And yeah you read a lot. Waaay more than me XD And we both have inconsistent rambles, you're not to bl-FOOD. Sorry. distracted. And yes, Hel is hilarious. But damn if she didn't just wanna murder... ... ... And yes, all the cliffhangers XD. Thanks for your review :D**

**guest1: Well I'm honored I inspired you but I'm afraid I do not know what is wrong. Have you tried format options? Story cannot take colour writing but docx can I think. I use an approved font but maybe your not? Maybe its where you are copying it from? There are many reasons why it may not be working and it may not be anything you're doing but something with your computer or maybe even . Have you tried googling the solution? I just tried googling myself but no such issue came up. Maybe contacting an administator or moderator might help? Apologies. Thanks for your review though :)**

**demonslayer4: Well it is certainly its own think I'll give it that. XD Im honored you can't wait to read more and apologetic that i made you w8. Here is your chapter, as promised. Thanks for your review :P**

**oliviilskov: Nope, No stopping, Just long w8ing. I'm really sorry about this and I'm sorry I probably butchered all the stories. (Fenrir... Uhh not released yet... Ymir? Who that? Jormungand? Lol.) But I did really love those stories and wanted to implement it into one of my favorite modern ones. And I'm super happy you liked it! And think less homework and more enamored dork :P Thanks for your review :D**

* * *

Dawn

* * *

Astrid awoke with the gang slightly before the sun tipped over the horizon. This was it, this was the day everything would end, for better or for worse. The others were still asleep, it was silent.

However it was almost dawn, they had to get moving. Stoick wouldn't take kindly if they were no-shows to their own battle.

That's almost as bad as coming late to your own name day celebration... Almost. She stretched awake and stifled a yawn. As she stood she noticed that the wolves were still guarding them. Silent and watchful. Astrid began waking up the others, starting with Hiccup who was pulling off innocent way more than he should be allowed to given he was the biggest talk around town having a Night Fury and all. That and the teenagers mutiny. But hey, Details.

He woke up with a start but calmed down when he realised it was Astrid. He took a moment to get his bearings and then with a hum he stood up and helped Astrid rouse the other teens. Soon they were leaving the makeshift campsite and heading back into the town. The teens were silent for the journey, Loki's presence still weighing in their minds.

Upon entering the village however it was simply put… Anarchy. Everyone was grabbing last minute things, swords, rations, spears, shields, Gobbers undies... Anything one might need for a coming battle. Everyone departed to do their part, despite the glares they were getting from some adults of said tribe. 'Dragon Sympathiser' was on their tongues, whispered when they thought it wouldn't be picked up.

Astrid would be furious at their narrow minds, except for the fact that she was no different back then. They ignored it as they ran off to grab anything they would need, with strong emphasis on light weapons. While the dragons, given the trust would not attack purely on weaponry she reasoned. They would be very wary.

Astrid pulled Hiccup to the forge, He needed to pack a spare tail, she kicked herself for not thinking of this before her last minute excuse to the gang for _why_ they were out in the forest, it was _not_ a date. (It totally was a date Hel yes.) But there was no time to lament on the past. As soon as they were away from the prying eye She tried to explain.

"Hiccup, would it be possible to build another tailfin, I completely forgot to actually plan things in advance for this battle." She said as every mistake they made the first time became glaringly obvious too late.

"Not really, I'd need leather, metal spokes and even so I'd have to test it, If I had more time I would be able to, but we thought of it too late." He responded, Astrid grimaced and ran a hand through her hair.

"Well, Keep a backup plan handy. Anything else you can make in the five possible ten minutes we have before everyone gets down to the docks?" Astrid tries, she didn't even care about the possibilities of messing with time given how much had changed already. There was a thoughtful hum before he responded.

"I don't really have to make anything, but if I had waterskins I would be able to douse it if it caught fire." He answered. It was simple but it would do. With an approving hum she stood up and stole a chaste kiss.

"Then meet me and the rest of the gang at the arena in five." She said before sprinting off, after few seconds recovery he shook himself back into the semi-panic that was the battle preparation and ran towards the arena.

-0-

The gang was at the arena in a few moments as the guards, who reluctantly let them in. They got to work on freeing the dragons. To say Toothless was excited to be out of the cage was an understatement. The others, used to the conditions merely stretched and cooed in happiness at their riders arrival. The teens reunited with their dragons as long as they could, As Astrid slowly mounted the pack with their weaponry on to the dragons backs. Wary growls and watchful eyes permeating the arena.

Once Toothless had his pack on with little to no resistance however they calmed down and let their riders be armed upon them. The teens took the opportunity to spend a little time with their dragons but their affections were kept short as soon enough the war horns were being sounded and they headed down towards the docks. An uncharacteristic silence held the gang as they travelled with their slightly confused dragons to the harbour. The seriousness that they were heading to _war_ was not being thought of lightly, While they were technically trained it was still their first battle. (Astrid excused herself of course.) Snotlout was the first one to speak.

"So. Do we know any weaknesses this thing might have? We are versing it and a dragon army after all. I'm thinking we need a game plan." He inquired, surprisingly intuitive.

"It uses mostly sight, and smell. It has six eyes so probably no blind spot. Not one we have found anyway, the game-plan is to his hard and fast. Get it in the air and then take out its wings, remember a downed dragon is a dead dragon." She said automatically before hearing Hiccup snort and her gaze was directed towards Toothless walking alongside him. Positively smug.

"Well. Most of the time" She corrected. It was then she realised that she _shouldn't_ have any knowledge of the Red Death's abilities and weaknesses. Not beyond the basics at least. Unfortunately Ruffnut had picked up on this.

"So… This is what you two were discussing when you were out in the woods alone?" She pried, Astrid probably jumped aboard this notion a little too quickly.

"Yes, yeah of course that is exactly what we were doing." She affirmed enthusiastically. Ruffnut just gave a smirk at her slightly flustered state.

They reached the Docks where a bunch of wary eyes met them. They were still technically traitors but due to their semi-successful attempts in the kill ring they had garned at least the title 'Hopelessly idealistic kids' which at least didn't brand them as enemies to the tribe. Yet. Mildew was sulking somewhere no doubt. They prepared to mount their dragons on the wharfs but before they did Stoick came up to address them. Well. Astrid and Hiccup in the least. He was Stoic, much to his namesake, also tense and as far as Astrid could tell, a little nervous. Hidden expertly by his cold and calculating face.

"Is there anything else I should know about?" Stoic stated straightforwardly as they faced off one another. Hiccup stood nervously next to Toothless while Astrid met Stoics glare. She kept her head held high and her demeanor fierce.

"Aim for the eyes." She replied as she saw a sliver of pride flash across Stoick's face. Vikings that hated each other still had respect for a good stare down, or just confidence in general, She wasn't willing to say that Stoick hated her (she certainly didn't hate him), but they weren't on the friendliest of terms, the respect was still there. With an affirmative grunt Stoick took off towards his ship and the teens took to the skies.

They had set sail soon enough and for Astrid and Hiccup the ride was rather slow and maybe even a bit tedious. The other dragon riders were however still very nervous about riding their dragons and this slow ride was time to become acquainted with how their dragons flew and responded to commands.

After a few hours however the fog around dragon island began to appear on the horizon. They were getting closer, and anticipation began to flare within Astrid. She was ready, to die if need be, but were the others? The desperation that lead the teenagers to Dragon island in the first place, but this time the journey was slow. Self doubt and second guessing could easily surface amongst the group.

But with a few glances around she knew her fear was in vain. These were her closest friends, maybe not as close as her later years and maybe a little more inexperienced but that unshakeable loyalty was still there. They were still her friends and they would not abandon Hiccup or herself. The fog was upon them now and she had the dragon riders form up on her.

"Okay, It's going to be easy to get lost in here and your dragons will be drawn towards a call by the Queen. Let them, Toothless cannot fly without Hiccups intervention therefore he can lead the troops to the island. We need to go ahead and scout out the situation." She relayed. Fishlegs raised his hand as if in class, she gestured for him to speak.

"Quick question what if we run into hostile dragons or the Queen?" He asked apprehensively.

"Fall back into the fog to wait for the rest of the forces or let me take its attention." She responded. "Any more questions?" She tacked on. After a few seconds silence it was obvious everyone was clear on their orders, even the twins.

The fleet behind them slowed down at 'Helheims gate' The gang swooped around and then let the subtle yet slightly audible call take their dragons within. Hiccup rallied back Toothless towards the ships. Stoick was quick to call up.

"What is happening. Where are they going? This better not b-" He began and to both of their astonishment Hiccup cut him off.

"They're dragons are being called to the island. Toothless can't go anywhere unless I put the pedal into position three through to six…" He began and to his father's questioning look he clarified.

"He can't fly unless I allow him too so I'm leading you to the island while they can't completely control their dragons flight so they are called in quicker." He finished, Hiccup was met with a quiet 'sure' as they entered into the fog. Hiccup kept Toothless low and at a sustained speed. His father kept an eye on him for a little while but eventually reasoned that Hiccup wasn't about to ditch his father and tribe in the middle of the fog.

-0-

Astrid and the gang burst through the fog to lay their eyes on the wasteland that was dragon island. Astrid's jaw dropped at all the chunks of the mountain that had been broken off of the top. It looked like they had already been there and fought an epic battle. The Queen had really demolished the top of the mountain by breaking through.

However she was nowhere in sight so she reasoned it had crawled back into its hole. The teens faces showed the fear they were experiencing, they clearly didn't grasp the sheer power this thing had until now.

"We'll be fine, find out if any dragons still reside within the caves, just fly by the entrances don't get too deep. You don't want to the stir the queen this early." She yelled to the other riders over the dragon's wing flaps.

"You got it, quiet and scout..ey." Tuffnut rephrased and after a salute from Snotlout, a whoop from Ruffnut and an affirmative… squeak? From Fishlegs the gang dispersed around the island. Careful not to wake the beast slumbering within.

-0-

The fleet followed silently behind Hiccup as his father asked him a few questions. Crew focusing on other things for the moment. Namely, rowing the boat.

"So when did all of this start?" He asked, eyes flickering to Toothless who wasn't really himself as he let the sound blindly lead him to the island.

"Well you know when I said I shot Toothless down? Sorry when I shot a Night Fury down? Well I did, I went to check out where I thought he fell and, well... I found him." Hiccup explained, Stoick hummed in thought.

"Why didn't you come running back to the village with the proof of your victory?" Stoick asked, more collected than Hiccup would have guessed. He figured the Elder must have talked some sense into him… Or something.

"Well I wanted to bring you back the… Uhh, Heart of a... Night fury." Hiccup replied and shifted uncomfortably, the idea seemed so savage and unlike him now. He continued. "And when I went to stab him… I… I don't know… I couldn't." He finished a little downtrodden.

"I find it hard to believe you could not kill an incapacitated dragon." His father pointed out and he got a little irritated, this was the most honest conversation he'd had with his father… Ever and his father was still finding things he couldn't do right… Or wrong… Whatever.

"Yes I get it dad, I am a coward, I am the worst Viking to ever have been born on Berk I wouldn't even kill a dragon." Hiccup raised his voice drawing some attention from others on the vessel. He calmed himself down as he looked anywhere but his father whom had paused.

"It was wouldn't that time." His father said after the silence. Hiccup got even more irritated now, now he's pointing out the differences in sentences? Is his father even listening to him?

"Whatever! Wouldn't! Such a big difference!" He retorted sarcastically. Stoick didn't waste a second.

"There _is_ a big difference Hiccup, by saying you couldn't means you were incapable, a failure, unable to kill a beast served up on a silver platter for you. But by saying you wouldn't kill a dragon you made a conscious choice, a decision, a fully intended course of action. The point is you _could_ have but you _did not_. It is the why that is important now." His father articulated and Hiccup then understood what his father wanted. A reason. An attempt to see what his son saw.

"I.. I didn't because he looked as terrified as I was. It… I saw myself in his eyes, in that moment, I changed or at least, my world did." He answered. His father was stunned into silence. Mouth slightly ajar, it would be comical if Hiccup hadn't poured out a very deep part of himself out for the world to see. His father was silent a little bit longer before he finally spoke.

"I really do hope this Queen is what you say it is… If these dragons can feel like we do…" His father trailed off.

"They do dad. I promise you that." Hiccup said with as much confidence as someone asking him for his own name.

There was no more time for conversation as the boats broke through the fog towards the island and the Queens hold over Toothless began naturally waning. Hiccup kind of grimaced at the mess he had made. (It was mostly the Queens fault to his credit, If there was something he _couldn't_ do it was bring down half a mountain alone).

With the dragon riders return to the main force the fleet began to unload. Astrid caught Hiccup and Stoick up on the situation. Time was short.

"The mountain still has dragons everywhere but if we fire catapults on the mountain the noise alone should make them flee. This will rouse the Queen as well and begin the fight. Limiting wild dragon casualties and presenting us with a target." Astrid strategized. Stoick nodded and too Astrid's incredulity did not show any reluctance or anger towards her idea of limiting dragon casualties. In fact the man seemed calmer than she had seen him in a while. She brushed it off as Stoick added.

"And once the Queen has reared its Fenrir given hide we aim for the head?" He responded, unquestioning. Looking over Stormfly without a trace of hate Astrid noticed his subtle changes in attitude towards the dragons as a whole which lead her to believe he was coming around. She resisted the urge to smile brightly and hug her would be father in law and merely nodded.

"Whatever you do, don't retreat to the boats if things get hairy, It can wipe out the entire fleet with one breath of its fire. Keep spaced and let our dragons take most of its attention." She explained. Stoick stood still for a moment and did something nobody expected him to. He smiled.

"You have wisdom beyond your age Astrid. You'll make a fine Viking." He praised and she was taken aback for a moment (Well not exactly beyond her years...) before he leant to his son slightly and with a conspiring grin added. "You picked a good one."

Hiccup flushed deep red and Astrid couldn't stop her smile this time that surged to her face at his approval. So he _had_ heard the gossip about their dating. Well. He did seem in a better mood, though people generally are when they are about to take out a personal vendetta on a common enemy. And possibly end a war.

After about an hour everything was ready. Palisades were set up and Stoick walked up to the front of the loaded catapults. The dragon riders were ready, his forces were ready. This was the fight he had been waiting fourteen years for, though it wasn't panning out how he originally thought it would. He knew his true enemy now, He was justified in this battle. If not for his wife, for liberation from the guilt over his wife's death and now the liberation of dare he say it. Dragons.

"No matter how this ends, It ends today."

His voice boomed and echoed above the crowd. He raised his hand to signal the catapults on standby.

"This is for Valka"

He whispered as he closed his fist and a barrage of boulders surged forth like a hailstorm from the beachhead.

* * *

**Well. Took a damn long time but here it is. Battle of the Red Death. **

**As for the next chapter, I'll try and be a looooot quicker. Yeah. You heard me XD **

**Fave, Reveiw, Like, Subscribe, Share, Mention, Hashtag, Social media, Buzzword, Something about facebook, Follow and Read! **

**Cya**


	66. Red Death

**Haha! I'm semi-on time this time... That being said when or what is 'on time?' What if I was in time? or under time? or through time? Maybe I accumulated enough time so that I have... enough time? huh... Language is weird.**

**Also it appears this is a smaller chapter but I am setting up a massive fight so forgive me XD**

**Review Replies**

* * *

**Deathcrawler: It did take some sweet ass time I agree. and I am updating sooner this time, haha! and Tbh i forgot a bit of the story as well Xd. Thanks for your review :D**

**silverwolvesarecool: Well yes, the past is always hard to change, practically impossible in real life, its always easier to change the future... Something I kept moderately true in this story XD and yes, Time travel, Very confusing. Thanks for the review :3**

**Guardian of Azarath: Still expecting Loki to pull something aye? Well... Better read and find out... Remember, this is the past, he's all well and good still. And Hiccups leg you say? Yes that would cause a few complications if he survived intact... If he survives this is. Thanks for the review XD**

**Ninuhuju: Yes but Valka probably wouldn't want Stoick taking out a personal vendetta against it, Self defense is what she would prefer, But hey, I'm not Valka, XD Thanks for your review :P**

**Psp reader: Twas a nice little conversation, There needed to be a bit of closure between the haddocks, And yes, the Dreaded cliffy. Just like the one on this chapter :D Thanks for your review :)**

* * *

Red death

* * *

There was no subtle emergence of the Red Death, no coaxing needed, as soon as the first boulders crashed into the mountain chaos surfaced. Wild dragons sprung forth from caves dotted everywhere around the island, fleeing for their lives. A bloodcurdling roar echoed throughout the troops, shuddering the ground and rattling the longboats. A giant monstrosity crashed through the top of the mountain taking loose boulders along the way to the crash into the side of the mountain on the way down. All the troops were on full alert, cries of shock and disbelief echoed throughout the army, Stoick was first to respond.

"Staggered formation, Keep distance do _not_ present a clear target!" Stoick bellowed above the roar of the beast eyeing the hundreds of tiny Vikings before it.

Wings spread the beast took to the air instantly, Astrid's grip tightened on her axe, Stormfly growled nervously. She looked around expecting to see terrified teenagers ready to flee, but all she was met with was grim determination, not one of her friends would desert this day, every single one of them were ready to, if necessary lay down their lives right now. A rush of pride momentarily overtook Astrid as she could so easily forget that underneath all their fear, silliness and idiocy they were still Vikings at heart. She shook herself from her reverie as Hiccup came up to join them, clearing his throat to gain their attention.

"Remember, Aim for the eyes, this is not a creature you want to get a clear shot. Fishlegs, Snotlout you flank around east, get behind it and do some damage, Astrid, Ruff, Tuff, Get in close and keep it busy, Skirt around it's eyesight keep it distracted and confused. I'll get Toothless to do routine dive bombs and see If I can lead it away from the ground troops, they're too vulnerable." He called over the sounds of war, Boulders flinging into the Queen only seeming to anger it, Like Astrid predicted.

It let loose a massive jet stream of fire towards the catapults and the men only just abandoned their post to watch one of their siege engines crumble to ash in the wake of the blast. Hiccup knew he had to draw it away from the ground troops, as much as Stoick wanted to join in the battle, this was now their fight, only they could end this beast.

Astrid let out a fierce battle cry as she rallied the other riders, Viking blood pumping she felt a surge of energy course through her as they charged. Battle, This was what she was bred to do. Sounding whoops and cries of determination they got to work. Fishlegs and Snotlout broke off right as Hiccup ascended into the clouds. The twins followed Astrid's lead as she veered left to take the attention away from the flanking forces, the Queen, seeing one of her own subjects flying towards her with a Viking on its back directed its attention away from the ground forces and decided it would destroy these insolent traitors. Astrid predicted the gas gathering in the Queen's throat and stood up on her dragon. Stormfly had a good reaction speed she'd be able to improvise.

"Stormfly now!" She yelled as she jumped back on her Dragons tail.

Stormfly sensing her meaning proceeded to fling her into the air as a blast of fire shot through the gap that was created between dragon and rider. Time seemed to slow down as fire soared beneath her as she completed her mid air somersault, Stormfly soon ascended through the dispersing flames and caught her right as the fire blast subsided. She twirled her axe and swooped around to get behind the dragon's head while the twins soon joined her, jaws slack and eyes wide.

"Wha...What was that!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

"You going to try and tell me you mistimed _that_ somersault dive?" Ruffnut cried as the Queen turned its head in their vicinity they were forced to fly in different directions to keep it confused.

"It can't see us back here but it doesn't mean it's deaf! Keep it busy remember!" Astrid called over the wind not too keen on answering how she pulled off an experienced move such as that. Stormfly quickly dashed away from where she called out to avoid giving away their position.

-0-

Stoick watched as his son and the other dragon riders took the fight away from the army and above the mountain. This was their plan all along, Berk was never meant to fight the Queen in Astrid's plans because as she saw it, and if he were being honest with himself he would agree, it would be a pyrrhic victory at best. His vendetta clouded judgment melted away as he realised leading the entire fighting force of Berk to this island spelled disaster, and Astrid nay, all the adolescents saw that.

He was a fool. This fight could not be his, His vengeance would never be sealed unless he found the exact beast that ended his wife. Another fool's errand. It was probably best if he let her go. He has not only put his son at great risk, but his entire village. All for what? For Valka, oh she would pull him through the dirt if she knew what he had done over the last few weeks. He looked down in shame as his failure became clear. He hadn't known what he was doing, Astrid was right of course. If his son returned alive he would have a lot of making up to do.

He had a lot of making up to do across the board actually.

The best he could do not is support them as best he could, keep his village safe and watch with pride and fear as his son fought an enemy he could not. And hope to Odin that he came back alive.

-0-

The twins gassed over the left side of the Queen head too obscure its view as Fishlegs and Snotlout shot fire blasts at its right wing. The dragon, Furious when it felt the fire blast upon its wing swung around and caught Fishlegs in its sight, it charged up a shot, and Fishlegs and Meatlug fled, however, not having the flexibility or speed to get out of her sightline made it impossible to escape, Fishlegs whimpered and braced for impact. But a call of a Night fury was heard over the wind as the Queen aimed in on the Gronckle. However, as it let loose a stream of fire a purple bolt of Plasma collided with the side of its head, Throwing off it's shot, But not enough.

Fishlegs watched with horror as the fire his dragon narrowly dodged forced him into the side of the mountain. Injuring his arm and flinging him from his dragon. The Gronckle recovered quickly and went to check on its rider, Fishlegs tried to move his left arm but it caused him great pain. He would not be able to fly with what appeared to be a broken arm. The Queen roared in agony and rage as it searched for the source of the Plasma Blast. The teenagers had no time to regroup so Astrid called out, giving away her position.

"Aim for the wings, if we can ground it we can contain it!" She bellowed as the other teens darted towards the Red Death's back. The Queen zeroed in on her as she commanded Stormfly to ready her spikes, and before her enemy could charge up a shot, she gripped her axe, dived and swooped under the beast's belly scraping Stormfly's spikes and slicing her axe along its underside. She disengaged a moment later as the Dragon yowled in pain and upon her resurgence she let fly a few nadder spines towards the Queen's eyes. They managed a perfect hit, causing one of the multiple eyes to be blinded.

It roared in agony and attempted to find her as a target, but she was behind its head and used this to regroup with the other riders who had just let loose concentrated fire on her wings. The Red Death roared and whirled around on the riders, it began retracting away from them, backing up and shooting its fire in their general direction, the riders dispersed and scattered away from the sporadic blasts of fire, The twins however were not quick enough and their dragons wing was scorched. Barf and Belch screeched in pain and plummeted from the sky. Hiccups eyes widened and he dove but Snotlout beat him to the rescue and softened the dragon's landing. The twins got thrown off the Zippleback unceremoniously. Hiccup stopped and hovered a few meters above his cousin.

"Snotlout, get the twins to safety, then help Fishlegs get down the mountain, Do not re-engage, this fight is too heavyweight." Hiccup shouted as Astrid distracted the Queen for the time being. Snotlout bit back.

"What about you or Astrid? I'm not leaving you two to be killed! Besides Hookfang is a Monstrous Nightmare. He is one of the most Heavyweight dragons we have!" He retorted bravely despite fear coating his face.

"Snotlout, if this attack fails we need at least one rider to help Berks armies. Trust me on this Snotlout, this is not your fight. The Deadly Nadder and the Night Fury are the only two dragons quick enough to avoid all of the dragons blasts" Hiccup pleaded, knowing despite his cousins well hidden loyalty that he was too inexperienced to fight this with Astrid and himself. If Hiccup himself was too inexperienced, Snotlout definitely was, and if the other riders were any indication a worse accident could happen and he was not going to put his cousin through that.

"Fine! But you owe me one!" Snotlout said trying to lighten the mood slightly, Hiccup simply nodded and tried to regroup with Astrid. Snotlout sighed focussed on getting the twins and their Zippleback back to the relative safety of Berks army.

Astrid had been revolving around the Queen's eyes, shooting spines and blasts whenever it managed to get a clear look at her. It was tough business and were she not as experienced as she was she would have made a mistake long ago. Hiccup attempted to get back to her but after a few shots from the Red Death in his proximity it was pretty clear regrouping would be a little difficult at that moment.

Hiccup and Toothless discharged a few blasts at the dragon's eyes to help out Astrid when Toothless suddenly roared and dived with no warning, Hiccup, surprised almost didn't click his foot into position and before he could ask his dragon why he suddenly thought dropping a few dozen meters was necessary an arrow whizzed through where Toothless just was, Hiccup noticed his dragon was no longer looking at the queen, but to where the shot came from, he must have seen it coming and dodged it.

Hiccup turned expecting to see an angry Berkian who randomly tried to kill his Night Fury but he was met with the sadistic smirk of a certain trickster god.

Loki.

Probably should have expected that.

He needed to get Astrid's attention, fast. He backpedaled as far out of range of Loki's arrows as possible and cloaked himself in the clouds. He would dive bomb the Red Death to get Astrid out of there before Loki got a clear shot of her. He signalled Toothless for their attack run as they stopped ascending and floated seemingly peacefully for a few seconds before Gravity took over and they began their plummet towards the ground, Red Death in clear sight as they broke through the cloud cover, the only warning of their rapid descent was the high pitched cry of a Night Fury honing in on its target.

The Queen did not have time to react as a blast of plasma hit the side of its head in the mere blink of an eye. The Queen collapsed from the blow as Hiccup used his momentum to streamline to Astrid, Loki nowhere in sight. Toothless opened his wings and came to a sudden halt beside Astrid.

"Astrid, Loki's here, he took a shot at Toothless and I, We need a gameplan and fast!" Hiccup yelled as he glanced at the mountainside and its many crevices fearfully. Astrid's blood ran cold.

"Okay here's the deal, you keep fighting the Red Death, I'll hold off Loki." She decided resolutely.

"Astrid he's a god who cannot die by anyone but Heimdall, It's suicide!" Hiccup shouted in protest.

"Hiccup you're fighting a dragon that can wipe out our fleet in one breath by yourself they're both clearly suicide!" She retorted a hint of humor in her voice, at his disapproving look she sighed.

"He wants me, So I'm going to give him the full package" She said changing her grip on her axe to emphasis her meaning. "And I for one am not going to put anyone else in danger for trying to protecting me. Like you said he's a practically invincible. So all we can do is hold him off. This is my fight Hiccup… And that is yours." She finished gesturing to the Red Death who was getting back to its feet and spreading its wings. Their chat was about to be cut short.

"We have no more time to talk Hiccup. But before you go, there's something you need to know." She didn't hesitate for a second before she leaned off of her dragon and kissed him. It was chaste but given the situation understandable.

"I love you." She said before the Queen roared and she disappeared from his sight. Hiccup almost didn't react when the Red Death launched into the air and began charging at him. Toothless slapped him with his ear with an irritated growl as he was thrown back into his senses.

"I love you too Astrid." He muttered under his breath as he dodged a blast of fire and darted into the maze of sea stacks. Red death not far behind.

* * *

**Hmm. Not sure about how good this chapter is, But It did set up the grand battle that is about to take place. Wow its taken a while to get here has it not. Where did Loki go though? Why did he not kill re-appear and keep shooting? was he scared? Was he wanting a specific someone to be lured away? Could this have anything to do with Astrids responsibility to not have the future twisted into the whole 'Ragnarok' fiasco? So many questions, so little time. **

**It'll have to be next time... or maybe another time? well its not _the_ time... So many different contexts time can be in...**

**Read,Follow,Do some illegal logging actually don't we need those to breathe,Throw bottles at pavement, burn your diary (better safe than sorry?) fave and review :D**

**Cya**


	67. Flashed back

**You know shit's getting real when the title of the chapter is the title of the story. Quite a lengthy chapter as well.**

**You wanted a fight, you got one. We can see home base now, the end is in sight. See you on the other side. **

**Review replies.**

* * *

**Guardian of Azarath: Astrid? Careful? I think Loki ought to watch his back as well XD. but I have to inform you that if Astrid was going to spill the fact that Valka lives, she would have done it by now. But true, If the timeline gets messed up anyway then why _shouldn't_ you go nuts... You know, assuming you didn't cause an apocalypse. And yeah s3 RTTE was an interesting one. I think because the Death Song doesn't use fire, the eggs don't explode? Maybe? It did kind of 'pop' so to speak but it wasn't anything like a gronckle or nadder. I'm just going to headcanon its because it's a Death Song. Until proven otherwise of course. (Also notice the continuity error when Fishlegs was imagining Meatlug with eggs? Like, Gotnf happened legs, She DID have eggs.) But yeah Thanks for your review :D**

**silverwolvesarecool: Nobody needs to pity Loki, He is a narcissistic and selfish lunatic who puts spite above loyalty to kin. (All in norse lore too!) But yeah, He did get a kicking didn't he. But hey, final battle isn't over yet. Thanks for the review :3**

**Ninuhuju: Now that would be a scenario, I think the ocean might start getting jealous of how salty Loki would become :P. However though I don't think you can trick the _God_ of tricks. Not only are illusions and teleportation up his arsenal, he also has a handy knack for knowing when someone is trying to pull the rug out from under him so to speak. Most of the time. And hey, Thanks for the review :)**

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan: Yes! I got another one! *evil laugh cackles menacingly in the distance* Sorry. I mean, Uhh, Hope my little april fools joke didn't disuade you too much XD. Thanks for your review :D**

* * *

Flashed Back

* * *

A Night Fury is the fastest of any dragon, Nigh uncatchable. Only by cornering one can you get the upperhand. Hiccup demonstrated this fact distinctly and clearly as he powered through the sea stacks, intuitively dodging and weaving perfectly seemingly before he even knew he had done it. The Red Death took a more direct 'destroy everything in my path' approach.

Hiccup clicked the saddle pedal into fifth place and squashed himself towards Toothless as the dragon twirled his wings and completed an aileron roll through a tight hole in a sea stack. Feeling the wind resistance as they charged through the other side. Hiccup took a small break in the sea stacks to glance back at his opponent who broke through the sea stack behind him roaring viciously.

Hiccup needed to find a weakness he could exploit, he couldn't get behind it to deal with the wings alone because it had plenty of eyes (Even though a couple were blinded due to Astrid's intervention), and it wasn't slow by any means, and not to mention they had tried it already so his foe would be expecting the tactic. He needed a new plan, and he had next to no time.

He concentrated on performing multiple swerves and zig-zag to clear a few more rock formations followed by a barrel roll to avoid a larger sea stack. He cleared through a patch of fog which gave him an idea. He needed to blind it completely. And the clouds would do just that. He would have to break the relative cover of the sea stacks however. He called out to Toothless to let him know that there was a change in plan.

"Alright Toothless time to vanish." He affirmed before clicking into position and rocketing upwards towards the cloud cover.

Not far behind the Queen lifted its ugly head from bashing through sea stacks and joined in the chase. Letting gas build in the back of its throat as it climbed after them. Hiccup looked back momentarily to see if his adversary was chasing and he saw it open its gaping maw and his eyes widened.

"Toothless left!" He cried before rolling out of the way of a fire blast that shot past him.

He breached into the clouds and banked right sharply just before the Red death charged through the cloud cover herself and into the murky grey that covered the sky. She had taken the bait.

-0-

Astrid noted vaguely that Hiccup had ascended into the clouds. Stormfly and herself were soaring over the island in a deadly game of dragon and sheep. But what remained to be seen was who was the dragon, and who was the sheep... Astrid gripped her axe tighter as she surveyed the surroundings, the army had regrouped at the other side of the island in a bay of some sort, she purposely isolated herself so that if he was going to re-appear, he would now. Stormfly squawked warily as her sharp eyes picked up movement on the far side of the gulch they were hovering over.

"What is it girl?" Astrid questioned as she looked in the direction Stormfly was.

She waited a few seconds as nothing happened however just when she was about to move on Loki jumped out from behind a rock and let an arrow fly in her direction and instantly disappeared avoiding counterfire. Stormfly automatically surged left and dodged the arrow but Astrid noticed this was exactly what Loki wanted as from above on the hillside he appeared and sent another arrow flying in her direction, slightly to the right forcing them to go left once more.

Closer to the hillside and the cliff on the opposite side of the ravine. Astrid saw through his little plan and decided she wouldn't play this game. She signalled Stormfly to dive into the ravine limiting their space but making them a harder target. She then made Stormfly double back and erupt from the ravine spines readied.

Loki, unsuspecting recoiled at the dragon escalating right beside him. He had to take cover from a few spine shots before readying his bow back on his target, but when he looked up he noticed the dragon was riderless as an angry Shieldmaiden came descending from the sky axe first.

Astrid's axe struck nothing but dirt as her target disappeared just before she struck. She repositioned her grip on her battleaxe and waited for his next attack with Stormfly as her air support. She was frustrated to no end and if she were being honest slightly disappointed when she was left waiting. He clearly didn't want to fight her on the ground just yet. At least not with Stormfly around.

-0-

Hiccup swept through the clouds, watching the Red Death turn and whirl in multiple directions to try and see where her prey was. Clearly she didn't get the memo that she was no longer the hunter, but the hunted. Toothless snarled inhumanly and charged up a plasma shot as he felt his rider click into position, he did a sharp turn and made a beeline for the Red Death he let go a concentrated blast at the back of the Queen's wing and then disengaged and fell back to the clouds as soon as the shot registered.

The Queen spun around gas ready but again was met with nothing but gloom and grey. Toothless readied another shot as they sped around the perimeter of their foggy cover. The Queen growled in frustration as they banked hard towards her back and Toothless fired again.

The Queen tried to preempt them and turn to catch the two out in the open but Hiccup was too quick as he signalled Toothless directly upwards spiralling into the fog once more as the Queen was yet again met with no target, hissing in pain at the fire blast to her wing.

Meanwhile at the bay the Hooligan army was occupying Stoick watched with awe as his son, who had lured the massive Queen dragon away from the army was now facing it, alone, high above the ground on the back of what was supposed to be their most feared enemy… (Which meant he wasn't _really_ alone a part of Stoick argued.)

Soon after a few roars from the massive beast shockwaved through the bay and then silence took over momentarily, he began to fear the worst until the purple blasts began to shine through the clouds. Only the haunting shadow of the Queen could be seen in the light. Stoick felt a wave of pride wash over him at his son's thinking. His son would make a great Chief and leader someday.

Given he survived, Stoick had not raised a failure, but a cunning genius. Not strictly Viking but times were changing… They couldn't fall back on the Viking way forever. Hiccup was just the change they needed. His thoughts churned with this new information coupled with worry for his son's safety.

Back in the clouds and high above the Queen Hiccup figured they had some decent distance so Toothless ceased his wingbeats and they let gravity slow them to a halt and then take them into a nosedive. The cry of a Night fury was heard through the overcast and despite the warning the Red Death would not be able to find them in time for in a flash they had delivered their strike and swooped into the cloud cover yet again at breakneck speed.

The Queen, noticing they had tried this tactic before when they first came to her island, (to escape her rather than attack her however), figured she would force the little traitorous Night Fury to fight her on even ground or... Air. She slowed her wingbeats and began descending back through the cloud cover with an intimidating roar.

She covered her descent by releasing a massive flurry of fire into the sky. Toothless and Hiccup were forced not to chase her. The Queen had issued a challenge; 'fight me on even terms or don't fight me at all.'

Hiccup didn't have much of a choice but to accept, the annihilation of his people was the alternative.

-0-

The battle was but a distant noise to Astrid as she saw Stormfly off. Her dragon nuzzled her sadly and squawked worriedly. She petted her dragon soothingly.

"Don't worry girl, he's only a God… who is basically invincible... That I have to fight alone with no backup… I've fought worse!" She tried lightening the mood, her dragon groaned despairingly and Astrid's bravado dropped.

"Look girl, if this doesn't go well, I swear we'll meet again in Valhalla and we will fly side by side again, I promise you." Astrid affirmed sincerely.

She held her dragons chin and looked into her eyes as a small smile came to her. Her dragon nuzzled her once more before she took to the air and left Astrid alone staring into the mouth of a ravine as her dragons cries echoed into the distance.

"And besides, I have another promise to uphold don't I? I promised it wouldn't go wrong… And a Hofferson keeps her word." She declared to herself resolutely as she drew her axe and advanced into the gorge.

It was rocky and tough terrain, plenty of places to hide. She was also pretty sure there was only one entrance without flight. Which also meant one exit, undoubtedly a trap, but one she was happy to spring.

The gulch was silent sans the sounds of giant queen dragon roars and Night Fury cries in the distance, it was a small comfort to her that Hiccup was still fighting. If one of them could succeed that would be just splendid.

She crouched down and analysed her surroundings. Two giant rocky walls extended towards a gap where the sky could be seen along a lightning bolt path at the top of the ravine. Her more immediate surroundings included plenty of cover, rock formations and outcrops, small cave indents and plenty of crevices for an ambush.

Astrid however knew that Loki was not one for the obvious. Hel, Loki knew she knew that. So what was his game? It was always a game to him. He lead her in here to trap her, but she would only be truly trapped if the one thing between her and the exit was… Him. With grim realisation she turned around to see Loki at the entrance to the crevice, blocking her one true escape, Bow in hand and quiver full of arrows.

"You know for a seemingly intelligent warrior you really do fall for the most basic of traps." Loki taunted, Astrid quirked her brow.

"Except that I knew it was a trap? You idiot. Still can't beat me in a fair fight I see." She retorted keeping her eyes trained on his bow in case he made a shot.

"You caught me, I don't fight fair. You're trapped in a ravine, I'm guarding your exit, so unless you plan on running all the way up to me without a shield then I suggest you surrender." Loki cackled ridiculously. Astrid merely smirked.

"Running up the hill you say? Funny because… That's exactly what I intend on doing." She said reading her axe.

"Wait... what?" Loki stopped laughing for a moment as the words caught on, But Astrid was already sprinting up the hill. He quickly drew back his bow and released and arrow in her direction but she was prepared and sidestepped it with ease.

He quickly shot another one but she dive rolled letting it soar over her head and without breaking her stride continued advancing on him. He knew however it would get harder to dodge the closer she was, so he fired yet another arrow. Too close to dodge she angled her axe diagonally to the arrow, deflecting its powerful draw into the rocky wall beside her.

She was getting too close for comfort and his plan revolved her not getting out of this canyon... Alive that is. He fired one more arrow but with another expertly timed deflection she was upon him and wasted no time delivering a strike.

He back stepped away and disappeared dropping his bow and unsheathing his daggers and re-appeared to stab her only to have an elbow crack him in the face. He recoiled barely dodging the swipe from the axe that followed through. He recovered enough to swing back and get her to back off slightly but the blow aroused fury at the notion that this lesser being struck him.

"You're going to regret that." He spat as Astrid smirked.

"I doubt it." She retorted twirling her axe for emphasis. This was a different fight to when she was in the woods, practically unarmed and avoiding him to save her life. She was no longer defenceless and he was suffering the consequences.

He disappeared once more and she readied herself to dodge an attack. It came from above her and she swung her axe upwards to meet his daggers as his momentum carried him downwards, she stepped out of the way and kicked him in the stomach. He grunted in pain but kept his balance and charged her again. The bloodlust in his eyes was typical of a vain opponent being taken down a peg or two.

She twirled out the way of his attack gracefully letting him strike and miss to enrage him further. When she noticed him make a crucial mistake in his anger by overswinging to her left, needless to say she took the opportunity to knee him in the stomach and then follow up with a punch to the neck and finally using her Axe shaft to vault her forward she kicked him to the ground with both legs as she used him as a sideways platform to propel herself back to a standing position.

He landed flat on his back with a groan as she advanced on him. But a niggling thought pressed in her mind. He was practically invincible, she couldn't end her opponent, despite the clear victory being laid in front of her.

-0-

Hiccup dove from the clouds, Toothless charging a plasma blast. There was the cry of a Night Fury and then the Queen recoiled as plasma burst upon its head. Toothless dashed around the Red Death giving it no time to recover and delivering another shot to the back of its wings.

The Queen, livid, howled savagely and spouted fire in every direction it could aim at. Hiccup weaved through the flames careful not to let the tail catch on fire. Thankfully dodging was easier now that it wasn't coming through fog.

Toothless weaved around another wave of fire and let multiple blasts shoot towards the Red Death. However without the clouds they were in plain sight. The mighty dragon fired rapid fire blasts their way. Hiccup did not back down, if they could hold it here he could direct its attention away from the Berkians who were constructing a last defense around the bay on the island.

It came down to pure instinct, with not time to think of a plan whilst he was twisting and serving through an inferno. The air was hot and his hair was probably a little singed however he held his ground. If he could run it out of its shot limit taking it down would be a lot more simple. Despite it's constant use of fire however the Queen didn't show any signs of slowing as more and more waves of fire cascaded his way. Adding to his list of problems as they barrel rolled out of the way of yet another blast Toothless tried to fire back but he was grimly informed a moment later that he had nothing left to fire back with. Toothless was out of shots. The situation was getting dire.

"Toothless, get a little more distance it's getting too cozy in here!" Hiccup shouted over the flames as they looped around a particularly difficult to dodge firestorm courtesy of the Red Death. Toothless seemed to get the message as he backed out a little and got some breathing room. The Queen tried to follow them but they were too quick, they were out of offensive options, He just had to hold on until either Toothless created more shots or until another plan arose.

Or until he died...

-0-

There are moments in time where a simple decision can change the course of history. A moment that is crucial on the outcome of the future. A moment as seemingly simple as a miniscule hesitation. As simple as Astrid stopping a moment to analyse her what on all accounts appeared to be an incapacitated opponent ripe for finishing.

An invisible pulse, undetectable to all but Odin and the ancient seers. Indiscernible shockwaves burst throughout the land, throughout the nine realms, throughout time itself. Yggdrasils ever expanding roots of time shifted. And thus, in that moment, changes began. Loki recovered. Using her reluctance to kick her in the stomach, hard.

Winded, Astrid backpedaled. Her hesitation gave Loki the perfect opportunity to use her distracted state against her. She tried to gain her breath back but he followed up with a punch to her chest and another one to her face which sent her senses reeling in pain as she struggled to get back to even footing.

He finally shoved her back down the ravine, she crashed through rocks gaining bruises and scrapes on her way down. Finally her head fell against a rock and her vision went black. This would usually be the moment she would sign herself off as pretty much dead.

However, her mind wasn't completely forgone, she was unconscious sure… But she was aware. Then something happened. Time slowed nearly to a halt, a flicker through the blackness, a figure appeared in recesses of her mind. W-was that… Hiccup? _Her_ Hiccup?

"Long time no see Milady." He said with a small smile. She ran out to hug him, but nothing happened. Oh right. He's in her mind.

"Well. You do have a habit of disappearing." She replied cheekily. Hoping to gain some semblance of normalcy from him, she was left wanting.

"I don't have much time, but there are something you need to know." He began, smile fading. She sighed and nodded, vaguely noted that Loki was moving towards her unmoving form. Very slowly that was however.

"You were lucky to have hesitated attacking him... As weird as that sounds. Because now the altered timeline has again shifted. Are you following me?" Hiccup paused to check if she understood, she mentally nodded and he seemed to pick up on it.

"Now that it is malleable, temporarily it's possible to get it back the original timeline. But there's a catch…" He trailed off becoming uneasy. She felt like she wouldn't like this news.

"For it to work… The intrusion needs to have enough energy to leave the timeline... In other words set aflame... You'd need to cease to be..." He finished quietly. Astrid blanched but replied anyway.

"But then we will get the original timeline back right… So I'll come back alive… Right?" She asked hopeful she'd get the answer she was looking for.

"It's impossible to say." Hiccup said, rather withdrawn. "I said it was possible, I know it will change the timeline but I do not know by how much… Or if you'll simply never exist." He faltered, Astrid felt a shiver down her spine.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying? How do you know all this." She questioned, this had to be a trick, Loki had to be doing this to her… But he didn't know about her connection with Hiccup…

"Well… Uhh.. The thing is… You probably won't like this either umm… I'm kind of… Well. I didn't make it out of my last Ragnarok fight… And well when that happens you tend to learn a lot when you absorb all of your ancestors knowledge in one big hit..." He answered and it dawned on Astrid why he was coming to her now.

"You're… You're dead?" She asked fearfully. He couldn't be.

"If all goes well.. Uhh.. Hopefully not?" He replied and she had to stop herself from despairing.

There was a chance, a rift was opened and change could happen. She just couldn't be killed by Loki and she had to get herself incinerated in one go.

Simple. Right? She sensed her time was coming to an end, Loki was getting closer, she needed to regain her consciousness, soon. She lamented what she had to do, but it was something she'd do a hundred times over if it meant Hiccup could live...

"You'll be with me?" She asked feeling her body begin to wake up. She needed to hear his voice, just a little longer, just one more time.

"Always Astrid." He answered.

"I love you." She said hoping beyond hope this crazy plan worked.

"I love you too." He said eyes welling up as this could be the last time they ever utter those words.

She let the words hover in her mind as she prepared herself to death. She was ready now, ready to die.

Time to- and she never thought she'd say this. It's time to invite a very angry queen too burn her alive.

-0-

Loki did not expect the shieldmaiden to open her eyes. She hit her head on the rock directly she was lucky it didn't kill her let alone not give her brain damage. But for her to get back up a mere ten seconds later as if nothing was wrong was definitely something he would only put as divine intervention. Bloody Odin and his annoying habit of helping people he tries to kill.

She kicked him in the shins and retreated a few steps. He readied his daggers once more but she began screeching in an uncanny imitation of a Deadly Nadder. Oh not this again.

He charged hoping to finish her off before her help arrived. She dodged and weaved, not attacking but not letting him get close enough to deliver his own.

"What's wrong? Bailing from the fight already?" He taunted, trying to lure her to continue her clash with him.

"Well if you don't mind, yes actually." She supplied with a hint of humour… What was she up too? He tried attacking again and she backed up but this time she had reached the side of the ravine and her dodging space was a _lot_ more limited.

"Well. It'd be rude of you to leave so soon. We're just getting-" He never got to finish his line as he had to dodge a stream of magnesium induced fire coming down on his person. He disapparated in an instant.

"Well done girl, Get me airborn girl!" She said as Stormfly landed beside her. She needed to get away from Loki, fast. She seamlessly propelled herself onto her dragons back and prepared to take off when an arrow flew past her from the top of the ravine.

"Stormfly, spine shot!" She cried as her dragon snarled menacingly at Loki as he was again forced to disapparate lest a Nadder spine go through his eye.

Stormfly took off twisting into a roll to get through the crack at the top of the gulch. Astrid deflected an arrow with her axe as Loki re-appeared in his cloud of smoke. Stormfly shot fire at his location and he teleported again. They took off from their side of the island and dodged the spew of arrows coming from an enraged Loki.

"I always knew you were a coward Hofferson! Whatever you're planning I'll kill you, you hear! I'll kill you!" He cried as she cleared the side of the mountain. She cried back one last thing.

"Hey Loki! One more thing!... Go to Hel." She yelled back before diving on Stormfly and heading right towards the Red Death. Hiccup was still intensely fighting the massive dragon. Toothless was out of shots evidently and both Hiccup and Toothless were showing signs of fatigue. The Queen still had fire left thankfully.

The giant abomination was currently trying to pin down the Night Fury. She sighed and took in her surroundings one last time. She sent a silent apology to her parents, to Stormfly and to Hiccup for what she was about to do and a prayer to the Gods for her survival, she didn't count on it though. She steeled herself for death and then signalled Stormfly to dive.

Stormfly soared over the coast of the island flying past the ships and even a few stray Berkians before she got close enough for the Queen to spot her. Hiccup called out to her as she continued in a direct path towards the 'Red Death.'

"Astrid what are you doing!?" He cried

"Falling back to a last resort!" She answered over the wind with a sense of finality. She didn't waste time informing him of her real plan, he would only try to stop her anyhow. The Queen saw her approach and built up gas in her throat. Astrid stood up on Stormfly and based herself near the tail.

"Ready Stormfly, Like we did before." She said signalling her dragon to fling her up, Mostly so Astrid knew she wouldn't be harmed if this failed.

"Take me to Valhalla you ugly beast." She said to herself as a surge of fire was blasted her way. Her dragon flung her into the air but she didn't jump to avoid the fire, she jumped towards it, this was it, her final moments. She braced herself as the fire consumed her. Sacrificing herself in hopes that everyone could live.

She finished it how it started. In a flash of light.

And so was the end of Astrid Hofferson, Warrior and prodigy of Berk.

_Was it not?_

* * *

**Was it not...**


	68. Epilogue

**Well. Holy moley. What a long journey this has been... Pretty much 3 years. Now, Tbh I was hoping it wouldn't be that long but hey, We still got here. **

**Now, I'm not 100% sure everyone's going to be all that pleased with this ending but I hope I did answer most if not all the questions. And hopefully the ending is satisfying. If not, well angry reviews all round! **

**Speaking of which, given this is the last time I'm responding to reviews in story, I apologise guests but there won't be a reply to your reviews from here on out. I'll Pm people with an account of course though. Now enough blabbering, to the finish!**

* * *

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan: Well. Admittedly I've never seen Dragonball Z (or dragonball.) so any similarities between the two would be highly coincidental. You'll have to read to find out of course. Thanks for the review :D**

**Retrokill: I thought i was being pretty clever when I did that XD. Of course considering this story is 80% improvised... Regardless thanks for your review :)**

**silverowlvesarecool: It was a big chapter wasn't it. This one is definitely not that big. :P Also no only sacrificing herself for the timeline, she doesn't even know if the timeline will be able to fix itself. Or if she'll simply cease to exist (and ever have existed). And Astrid being the only one to remember aye? Which one would you suppose the present? or the past? And also, the law to do with time travel would probably be natural law. and I am always honored that you enjoyed the story :) Thanks for the review :3**

**Guardian of Azarath: You caught me, I am one to pull the angst card when the going gets tough. And if all goes well, Hopefully she never goes to Valhalla. Loki is... Umm... Well I'll let you read his fate. And yeah there are quite a few continuity errors. Not necessarily bad but just... Weird. (The only one I say is pretty bad that they can't explain away is when Dagur is captured, Snotlout is there with the gang when he's supposed to be with heather.) And as for singing, I personally enjoyed Snotlouts more, probably due to the lyrics XD. and as for the dragon worshipers I'm just reserving judgement. They seem a bit... fanatical. Anyways, Thanks for your review :P**

**BloodshedSabre: "You know, I was just walking around an hour ago and I walked into something." - Pokemon go in a nutshell. and yes, the invisible thing was me, Frustration and angst, thats my shtick. (fluff? no? okay XD) and yes, peanuts are great. But hey, Cliffhangers make no appearence in this chapter! Except maybe at the beginning. But beyond that, you get your ending, nice and peaceful! As for gender-bending, I'm not against it I guess, I tend to prefer them the way they are. But I could see the appeal of a reversed gender story. If I were to write one however it would be on the back-burner given I have like 5 other stories I need to now complete. As for my computer specs. Frankly? No idea. I'm a gamer but not a computer whiz (Which is weird I guess.) I do know the graphics card was so big my freind had to cut into the case to fit it (custom built by friends whoa re computer whiz's.) And I doubt reading is your second nature, I think it's become your first nature. Thanks for your review :D**

**Ninuhuju: Astrids hesitance to try and end Loki did. (She would not have succeeded if she did try, he is invulnrebly until Ragnarok essentially). You see not killing someone in a moment can have as big of an effect on the future as killing someone. It was just a moments hesitance from Astrid that allowed change to become a possibility. I apologise If I didn't make that clear enough, but thanks for the review :)**

**Psp Reader: 1/ Quite literally. Theres not much really else to say here because... well, yeah literally :P 2/ Did you really expect me to _not_ have a cliffhanger in the climax? (The alliteration tho.) Of course I would, But rest assured, the next chapter is here and hopefully up to standard. I thank you for your reviews XD**

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

The moment the fire devoured her body time stood still. All movement ceased to progress and every organism froze like a tapestry. The troops stopped fighting, breathing even, the waves stopped crashing upon the shore even the winds stopped blowing. All of time stood still.

Only one being was moving, The cause of time itself, Yggdrasil's roots shifted and turned. Looking for a new resting place, time does not shift so drastically often. It changed radically first of all when Astrid was swapped throughout time, causing a rift that made the timeline and reality itself unstable. Discrepancies in said timeline appeared. What happened in the few years prior to Ragnarok remained unaltered despite changes further in the past and yet at the same time, changes in the past created Ragnarok. It didn't all add up, and with Astrid's help, time was seeking to re-arrange itself.

The roots continued to shift, reality altered and the fate of Astrid, and everyone on Berk shifted with it.

-0-

Astrid slowly opened her eyes, breathing an eerie calm for what just happened. Her first impressions of Valhalla were… Disappointing? It wasn't what she was expecting that's for sure... She was on a small island with no trees, no grass just sand, pure white sand.

She was surrounded by an ocean that stretched as far as the eye can see. It seemed desolate, She wasn't in Asgard that was certain.

"To be exact, you're in between realms." A voice said from behind her. Clearly reading her thoughts. She turned to meet the All-father, Odin who had materialised behind her. There was silence as she digested the information, the only sound being the waves crashing upon the white shores.

"Am I dead?" She finally asked. Odin took a second to answer.

"No, but I wouldn't say you're alive either. When you sacrificed yourself you got caught between realms, you see death on midgard merely transports you to another realm. Asgard, Valhalla as you know it, But your death changed times, so you didn't make the journey to the afterlife." He explained. Another silence ensued.

"Okay... I think I get it... So... What happens now?" She questioned again. She needed answers, having one of the most knowledgeable beings in the nine realms right in front of her was not something she would let fly easily.

"That remains to be seen, Yggdrasil is not finished yet." He responded cryptically.

"Finished what?" She asked, sand warm even being beneath her boots.

"Moving." Odin clarified.

"Yggdrasil moves?" She continued quizzically, Odin nodded.

"Yggdrasil is the physical manifestation of time, life and death. A majority of it is unmovable, solid and unyielding. However, every so often a weak spot is revealed, time can become malleable, moving crucial components can cause the root not to break, but shift. Loki found a weakness and exploited it for his own benefit, and ultimately his downfall." Odin continued, Astrid was not done yet however.

"Why me? Why was I crucial?" She urged. To this the one eyed Aesir smiled, the answer to him was clear as the water surrounding them.

"You are a symbol of change." He supplied. Astrid furrowed her brows in confusion, he continued without her needing to ask.

"You are a symbol of change in the timeline, a crucial component to an alteration in the timeline is one thing, but the change was also within you. When you first saw that dragons were not what you thought they were, you changed. And that change was so immense compared to the rest of your village that you were an obvious target, Only one person mirrored your reformation in perspective at least." He finished, Astrid thought on what he said for a moment.

She was chosen because she changed the most? She always assumed her revelation was just as intense as any others on Berk. However, her fellow tribesmen and women were defenders, reaction based, she lived on being the first to strike. She had almost a passion for killing dragons back then, she aspired to it. Much to her shame today... But then having the truth shoved in her face the way that it did shook her in a way nobody else could have experienced. Except one. Someone Loki couldn't get ahold of, because he was no longer there. Stoick.

"So I am a symbol of change and a crucial part of the timeline, and that created Ragnarok?" She needed to clarify.

"So to speak, yes. The only way you can change time is by… Simply put, change." He answered.

"And what about Loki? Will he be back?" She implored

"Loki will be dealt with accordingly. He won't bother you anymore. Had we known he had escaped his bindings in the first place we would have acted sooner." He remarked. Astrid was tempted to ask more but the sand beneath her began… Humming.

"Ah, Yggdrasil is coming to a halt, Which means my time here is complete. Your fate will be determined soon and I wish you the best of luck young Viking, I'm regretful I cannot explain more." Odin apologised as he began to dematerialise.

"And between you and me, Your fate is more often than not your end destination, Not the journey." He hinted as she was left on the singing beach. She took a deep breath before the sky lit up immensely and she felt herself fading away. She became tired, so very tired and before she let what seemed like sleep take her she felt something that in her weary state she could only describe as the feeling of warmth.

-0-

To say Loki was livid was an understatement, The trickster God looked insane, to be fair he was of course. But his thrashing and screaming was a whole new level. After being recaptured and rebound to his confinement. His plans thwarted and his scheming tarnished.

He was back at rock bottom. Despite all his curses to every god above, despite his vows to destroy the Viking girl that dare defy him -nay, defeat him. 'He would have his revenge' was a word constantly shrieked. He was still bound, a pathetic mess of screeches and writhing anger.

He was only met with pity and disdain, for a being to fall so far and display such desperation for bloodshed was not an existence wished upon anyone, but being as it was self inflicted the pity was limited. And of course, safe to say that his vows, much like any liars. Were hollow.

Loki was finished...

Until Ragnarok _really_ arrived that is.

-0-

Astrid felt grass...

And something nudging her... She heard something too? Cackling? No. She recognised it, it was squawking... Worried squawking for that matter. She regained consciousness more rapidly after that, beginning to take in her surroundings.

Stormfly was nudging her relentlessly. She was in a forest, Berks forest. She was in her favorite training spot... What happened?

Memories came back in a flash, jarring her.

This was the last place she was before Loki shot her into the past, she was back in the future. At least, probably. She stood up, dragon still kind of hysterical. She patted herself down and checked her clothing for confirmation and all signs checked out. Not only that, but she remembered everything. They had done it, they won, she was alive! She was about to holler in joy before she reeled herself back in, she couldn't jump to conclusions. That and Stormfly was still pretty distraught.

"Hey girl hey, I'm fine. I'm here and alive. Relax." Her cooing seemed to relax Stormfly a bit, her squawks turning into more mildly concerned chirps. She heard twigs snap behind her and she was instantly on alert, but instead of seeing an undesirable character such as Loki she was met with her fiance. Red faced and puffing like he'd ran all the way here from the village, correction, he _did_ run all the way there from the village.

He was alive at least.

"Astrid oh my gods you're alive I thought… I mean this is probably going to sound crazy but" He began erratically, She cut him off.

"If by crazy you mean you just woke up from a seemingly very long dream where I was sent to the past and you had to fight in Ragnarok and it all ended with my sacrifice and your death and the possibility I might never of existed?" She finished for him bluntly. He stopped and his mouth opened and closed a few times. She was just beginning to get worried that she had just made herself out to be legitimately insane when he replied.

"Yeah… That kind of crazy…" He joked and Astrid smiled. Hiccups face then grew serious and she her smile faltered.

"So… What happens now? From what I can tell, nobody else seems to know what happened." Hiccup described seeing as he came from the village she took his word for it. She took a moment to think on the possibilities. They couldn't exactly tell anybody... But they couldn't pretend it didn't happen... could they? Hypothetically they could. There was a relative silence sans Stormfly's occasional squawk and chirping birds calling over the wind as she thought of her solution.

"I think... We play it cool. Attempt to one day forget about it and pretend it never happened because on all accounts… It kinda... didn't happen." She concluded.

"Astrid I literally died and you sacrificed yourself I don't think it's something we're going to _forget_." Hiccup reminded her. Astrid sighed.

"Hiccup it's the best we can do, We can't exactly declare it to everyone that walks by now can we? We won Hiccup we did it, we triumphed… Hel we even got our lives back… That's... That's all we can really ask for." She summarised sympathetically. There was a moment where neither of them talked. Toothless eventually wandered onto the scene, lazily following his rider who was in a massive rush all of a sudden.

"I guess you're right..." He finally replied, he continued a moment later.

"But what about Loki? And our other counterparts? What happened to them?" Hiccup requested, not really expecting an answer.

"Loki has been dealt with… As for our counterparts... I doubt they remember anything. Being as time has reverted itself through our actions. The past should be... unaltered?" Astrid concluded. There was silence as all the questions hanging in the air slowly dissipated.

"And besides, It wasn't all bad. I got to fall in love with you all over again." She teased smile returning to her face. This sparked Hiccup to wear a grin of his own.

"Good for you at least, you bashed me up at least three times back here!" He protested mockingly.

"Oh sure, And I take it I wasn't impressed with you at all?" She continued. Knowing full well Hiccup would have enjoyed most if not every second of her counterpart. At least for nostalgia's sake if nothing else.

"No you hated me, The whole time, I think the last words you said to me were; 'I hate you'" He retorted.

"Probably for good reason, It's not like I'm getting married to you or anything" She sassed.

Their banter continued on into the afternoon, Finally reuniting again they embraced each other lovingly. Their playful jabs serving as a distraction from what was undoubtedly the most unusual experience of their lives, not all pleasant, not all unpleasant. But based upon negative terms. Something they would in time recover from, their shock and avoidance would segue into anger and sadness into eventually acceptance.

So together they would heal, Together they would mend the bad and remember the good. They would do it together just like they always did.

Was it not their determination to end up together once more? Was it not their choices that allowed them to succeed?

Was it not their fate?

But it was, and forever shall be, as long as Yggdrasil rests.

-0-

The end.

* * *

**I'm not getting emotional, You're getting emotional. **

**I really do hope you enjoyed this fic. I may not be the best writer but I did try my best and hey, That's all that can be asked is that not true? Of course feel free to be critical to your hearts content. I can only improve. **

**Also I probably won't do a sequel, I think I bashed the time travel genre enough. Its not like I can do Ragnarok 2.0 either.**

**Now generally this is the part where I'd say how much I love each and every single one of my views, followers and faves. But you guys know all this already! So why am I bringing it up? Because I do, I thank every one of you, Seems pandery but its true. Sorry for being such a sap. Actually also extra thanks to those that have been there since the beginning or early in this journey, I'm honored you stayed with me so long. Silently or not.**

**Fave, review, complete a three year story, not cry at all because it was not emotional or anything, fly a helicopter, do a lab test on manequins, follow and most importantly. Read. **

**Cya**

**~Dragonbow**


End file.
